DULCE PERDICIÓN
by Daphnea
Summary: ¿Podrán Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy superar su odio y convivir en la torre de los Premios Anuales durante su último año en Hogwarts? ¿Logrará el Trío de Oro encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes? Una historia de amor y destrucción en tiempos de guerra, en los que morir parece la opción más simple... Hasta que una tercera persona llega para cambiarlo todo.
1. DE NUEVO EN CASA

La mayoría de estudiantes temen el momento de volver al colegio, dejar atrás el verano y empezar, de nuevo, a hincar los codos por sacar unas notas que les garantizarán el futuro que cada uno desea.

Pero a Hermione Granger no le pasa esto. Para ella, el final del verano significa el volver a integrarse en el mundo mágico. El regresar a Hogwarts, que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos 6 años de su vida. Y sobre todo, el volver a ver a Harry y Ron, sus dos mejores amigos, sin los que no se imagina la vida.

Además, está emocionada por la carta que recibió hace una semana, en la que se le comunicaba que por su excelente rendimiento escolar, había sido nombrada como "Premio Anual", lo que le permitía vivir en la Torre de los "Premios Anuales", que cada año era ocupada por los dos mejores alumnos de 7º como premio por sus notas. La torre contaba con una sala común, un baño tan inmenso como el de los Prefectos y dos habitaciones, una para cada habitante. Sin embargo, sabía que ni Harry ni Ron la acompañarían allí y estaba nerviosa por descubrir con quien iba a convivir durante todo el curso escolar. ¿Quizás con algún Ravenclaw, inteligentes hasta la saciedad? ¿O un Hufflepuff, perseverantes y trabajadores? Lo único que pedía era que no fuera un Slytherin, con quien Gryffindor mantenía una legendaria rivalidad.

Hermione sonrío imaginándose la cara de alguno de los Slytherins al que le decían que iba a tener que convivir todo el año con una bruja nacida de _muggles._ Impensable.

Siguió preparando sus cosas y bajo al vestíbulo, donde sus padres ya la esperaban para llevarla a la estación de King Cross. Como siempre, su madre no podía contener la emoción y las lágrimas ya comenzaban a aflorar de sus ojos.

Ese era el peor momento, la despedida. Pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse año tras año. Podría con ello. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en la casa de los valientes, ¿o no?

Lejos de allí, Draco Malfoy también estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas para su último año en Hogwarts. A diferencia de la castaña, la mayoría de años el rubio odiaba la vuelta a clases, pero tras el verano que había pasado, no había nada que ansiara más en ese momento.

Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre en constantes reuniones, el adolescente había pasado gran parte de las vacaciones solo.

Ni una carta. Ni de Goyle, ni de Crabbe… Ni siquiera de Pansy. Esto le había hecho pensar mucho. Quizás no tenía tantos amigos como él quería creer.

Se sentía solo. Y por primera vez, ese sentimiento había conseguido derrotar al "rey de Slytherin". El matón, el poderoso, el ligón… Se sentía vacío, un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para él.

Pero no solo se sentía solo, sino que tenía miedo. Desde que sabía que Voldemort tenía pensado reclutarlo para su ejército, el rubio pasaba las noches vagando entre pesadillas y pociones para dormir.

La carta que había recibido una semana antes le había hecho estar un poco más contento. Había sido nombrado uno de los dos "Premios Anuales" por sus excelentes calificaciones. Ese año iba a decir adiós a la mohosa y oscura mazmorra de Slytherin para irse a vivir a la torre de los "Premios Anuales". Aunque su euforia se interrumpió al leer en el escrito que iba a compartir la torre con otro estudiante.

Y Draco creía saber exactamente de quién se trataba.

El andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de familias que se abrazaban, de niños pequeños que emocionados iban a empezar su vida en Hogwarts, de amigos que se reencontraban tras todo el verano, de lechuzas, gatos, sapos…

Hermione, ajena a todo el jaleo, se dedicaba a buscar alguna cabellera pelirroja. No se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigían algunos de los chicos, entre sorprendida y fascinada. Y es que ese verano había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano por convertir su maraña de rizos en una cabellera de brillantes tirabuzones, cosa que consiguió hace poco menos de 2 semanas. Además, su cuerpo había dado un gran cambio, y su figura se había vuelto esbelta y delicada. Punto que no se le escapó a ninguno de los dos chicos que corrieron a su encuentro. Por fin el momento que tanto había esperado. El trío de oro junto de nuevo. Estaba deseando comenzar el curso.

Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y entraron en el tren justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Ginny se despidió brevemente, diciéndoles que iba al encuentro de Dean, tras lo Harry y Ron bufaron, acto que hizo que Hermione les propinara un codazo.

Se sentaron y cada uno comenzó a relatar su verano. Al parecer, Ron y toda su familia habían hecho un viaje a Escocia durante todo el mes de agosto. Éste también les contó una divertida anécdota de cuando Fred y George le dieron unos caramelos somnolientos a toda una pandilla de niños. Todos cayeron en un profundo sueño, cosa que, por desgracia, la señora Weasley remarcó, y confiscó a los chicos todos los artículos de broma que habían traído para el viaje. Harry escuchaba con algo de envidia el verano de su amigo cuando Hermione le preguntó:

\- ¿Y tú, qué tal con tus tíos Harry?

-No tan mal como yo creía, ya que al cumplir la mayoría de edad y estar autorizado a hacer magia, simplemente me evitaban. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hermione?

\- Bueno, estuvimos una semana en el sur de Francia y otra en España. Así que no me puedo quejar. ¿Y sabéis que? ¡He sido nombrada "Premio Anual"!

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a estar en la sala común de Gryffindor? – respondió Harry entre sorprendido y triste.

\- Bueno, supongo que sí estaré allí, pero no todo el rato. De todas formas, la torre de los "Premios Anuales" es mucho más tranquila, así que me ayudará a concentrarme.

\- ¿Y quién nos va a ayudar con nuestros deberes? – preguntó Ron, medio bromeando medio en serio.

-Bueno, yo siempre que pueda, pero creo que ya es el momento de que los empecéis a hacer solos.

Ambos chicos se miraron abatidos por el atareado curso que les venía encima, pero decidieron dejar atrás el tema viendo que su amiga tenía razón, tras lo que Ron cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y qué te has hecho en el pelo? Es decir, no sé, está… diferente – dijo el pelirrojo con su labia habitual.

\- Hermione rió – ya veo que os habéis dado cuenta. Lo cambié con unos hechizos de peluquería que leí. ¿Qué os parece?

\- Estas muy diferente pero mucho mejor. ¿Has visto como te miraban todos esos babosos en el andén? – respondió Harry, haciendo una mueca al recordar todas las miradas que habían seguido al trasero de la chica mientras estos caminaban por el pasillo del tren.

\- Sí bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. – respondió Hermione, sorprendida por la observación del chico.

\- He visto a Goyle especialmente interesado en ti, quizás deberías pedirle una cita. – bromeó el pelirrojo, a lo que sus dos amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

Y así, entre anécdotas veraniegas y muchas risas, llegaron a Hogwarts.

Al bajar a tierra y sentir el frío azotándole la cara y el olor a bosque, Hermione supo que había llegado a su hogar. Aunque de nuevo sintió nervios al acordarse de su desconocido compañero de torre. Algo que iba a descubrir en unas pocas horas.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente, y el ruido era enorme. La cena estaba acabando y llegaba el momento del discurso del director.

Dumbledore se levantó y tras unos golpes en su copa que inundaron el comedor de silencio, comenzó a hablar:

\- Bienvenidos a todos, tanto a los viejos como a los nuevos alumnos. No quiero quitaros mucho tiempo de vuestro descanso, así que me dedicaré a deciros que los artículos de broma de "Sortilegios Weasley" quedan totalmente prohibidos, - tras esto, muchas risas resonaron por la amplia sala - al igual que las incursiones en el Bosque Prohibido y vagar por el castillo después de la hora que vuestro curso establezca. Los únicos autorizados son los Prefectos. Si queréis formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de vuestra casa, deberías comunicárselo en la próxima semana al entrenador del mismo o al jefe de vuestra casa. Y para terminar, advertiros de que son tiempos oscuros los que vivimos y en estos momentos, es necesario mantenernos unidos si queremos vencer. Queda prohibido salir de los muros del colegio, lo que implicará una expulsión inmediata – si es que conseguís esquivar todos los encantamientos y lograr salir, cosa que dudo -. El mal acecha, pero en medio de toda la neblina, Hogwarts es una bombilla que logrará lucir si todos lo intentamos. Buenas noches y que aproveche.

Al salir del comedor, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Hermione a su despacho. Al entrar, tomó asiento y esperó a que su jefa de casa comenzara a hablar.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Espero que haya pasado un buen verano.

\- Un verano excelente profesora – respondió la joven con una sonrisa. La verdad, que su jefa de casa le caía muy bien y sabía que el cariño era mutuo.

\- Bien, como ya sabes, has sido nombrada "Premio Anual", así que seré yo la que te acompañe a la torre en la que te vas a instalar. Como sabes, goza de algún que otro lujo, todos sin duda merecidos por tu esfuerzo desde que entraste en primero. – dijo McGonagall, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara. Esta prosiguió ignorando este punto. – También sabes que compartirás torre con otro alumno de séptimo, al que conocerás ahora. Señorita Granger, sé que es una excelente alumna y una buena persona, así que le pido que actúe conforme a sus principios para asegurar la buena convivencia con su compañero.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa tras cada palabra que escuchaba. Todo ese discurso no quería decir más que una cosa: su compañero iba a ser un Slytherin. Si no, no la habría reunido allí. Notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza, algo decepcionada al saber que no iba a ser ningún Gryffindor.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia la torre, situada cerca de la de Astronomía, y, por lo tanto, lejos de todo lo demás.

Llegaron delante del retrato de los fundadores de Hogwarts – aunque a Hermione no se le pasó por alto que Salazar Slytherin se encontraba sólo en un segundo plano, mientras que los otros tres posaban contentos más adelante.

\- La contraseña es "unión". – Dijo McGonagall tanto a la joven como a los integrantes de la pintura, que se desplazó para dar lugar a una majestuosa puerta que la profesora abrió. Tras esto, invitó a la castaña a entrar a la Sala Común de la torre.

Era espléndida, decorada con los colores de las 4 casas y el emblema de Hogwarts en la pared, era parecida a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una chimenea en la que ardía perezosamente un fuego, un largo sillón blanco y dos sofás negros más pequeños a ambos lados y alguna que otra mesita, desde escritorios hasta mesas más alta, apropiadas para tomar café o jugar al ajedrez. Pero todo esto le pasó desapercibida a la joven, que se fijaba en las dos personas que ya se encontraban allí dentro.

Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se giraron al oír abrirse la puerta y se levantaron para recibir a las recién llegadas.

McGonagall se adelantó para darle la mano a Snape, tras lo que los dos sonrieron falsamente. Se volvieron al darse cuenta de que la joven seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿MALFOY?

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llegamos en el primer y breve capítulo!

Me explico: Este fanfic de Dramione estaba ya publicado en otra página, pero se canceló mi suscripción y se eliminó la página por razones que no conozco, así que he decidido pasarme a este formato.

Sé que muchos de los anteriores lectores nunca encontraran esta historia para poder seguirla y me apena, pero espero que, para compensarlo, conozca a gente nueva, que aprecie la historia tanto como los demás.

Voy a mandar la dirección de la novela a los seguidores más cercanos que, obviamente, querrán que continúe la historia donde la dejé, es decir, en el capítulo 12.

Durante esta semana y la que viene voy a bombardear todos los capítulos que ya tenía subidos hasta que suba 11, momento en el que, de nuevo, retomaré mi ritmo de capítulo por semana.

No voy a explicar mucho más, veréis como la novela es simple al principio pero se irá volviendo más compleja. Intentaré complacer a todo el mundo y, desde luego, podéis mandarme vuestra opinión y sugerencias. También intentaré contestar dudas sobre la historia o, si queréis, sobre mí - no siemper :) -. Darle una oportunidad a la historia y veréis como no os arrepentiréis.

¡Gracias por leerme!

\- Daphnea (esta va a ser mi firma)

P.D.: Os pido algo de paciencia pues no acabo de entender muy bien el funcionamiento de la página y me cuesta horrores manejarla. En cuanto lo entienda bien, me encargaré de responderos o nombrar la historia :)


	2. DE SORPRESAS Y PACTOS

\- ¿Tú eres mi compañero?

\- ¿Sorprendida Granger? No veo el porqué, no se me ocurre nadie mejor que yo para ocupar el puesto de Premio Anual – respondió socarronamente el rubio – no me mires así. No creas que me parece bien. Te odio tanto como puedas recordar.

Draco recorrió con una mirada a la chica de arriba abajo. La verdad que estaba diferente, con esos jeans ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas y esa blusa que le resaltaba las curvas. Y su pelo tampoco estaba mal.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Era su enemiga.

\- Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, sabemos que su relación no es la mejor, y entendemos que si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema en convivir con el otro, puede volver a su casa y vivir donde acostumbraban hasta ahora. Pero es algo que deben decidir ya. – dijo McGonagall.

Pero ambos, como sus casas decían, eran orgullosos. Y ninguno iba a renunciar a ese privilegio tan solo por la presencia del otro. Así que negaron la propuesta de la mujer.

\- Por supuesto, lo suponíamos. – Dijo Snape – así que si van a vivir aquí, deberán dejar atrás sus diferencias y comportarse respecto a la edad que tienen. ¿Está claro? – terminó, dirigiendo esas frías palabras más a la chica que al chico.

\- Sí – respondió resignada la chica.

\- ¿Señor Malfoy?

Un gruñido salió de la boca del chico, cosa que la profesora tomó por una afirmación.

\- Muy bien, pues aquí tienen sus horarios de curso y los horarios y fechas de las rondas que deben hacer cada semana, cumpliendo con su obligación de Prefectos y Premios Anuales – dijo McGonagall entregándole a cada uno una hoja – las clases empiezan el lunes, dado que hoy es viernes, tienen todo el fin de semana para acostumbrarse. La contraseña del baño, cuya puerta se encuentra detrás de ustedes es "Portum". Les dejamos instalarse. Buenas noches. – Concluyó la profesora, lanzando una preocupada mirada a la chica – si tienen algún problema… pueden consultarnos - tras lo que ella y Snape abandonaron la sala.

Un largo silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras ambos se miraban. El rubio se dio la vuelta para coger su equipaje, tras lo que subió las escaleras de la izquierda hacia su habitación.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, solo que ascendió por la derecha. Al entrar, quedó maravillada.

Tendría unos 30 m2, con el suelo de una preciosa y suave piedra blanca. La cama, de colcha clara, se encontraba en el lado derecho. Al fondo, una silla y un pequeño escritorio, delante de un amplio ventanal desde el que se disfrutaba la vista de todos los jardines y el lago. A la izquierda de la habitación, había una sencilla puerta que daba a un confortable baño, compuesto por un lavabo, un inodoro y un armario lleno de diferentes útiles para el baño y de higiene femenina.

Tras una hora, la chica terminó de instalarse y se asomó a la Sala Común, y tras ver que estaba vacía, bajó y se sentó delante de la chimenea, con todos los instrumentos necesarios para escribirles una carta a sus padres contándoles su llegada y como se había instalado.

Se saltó la parte en la que les decía que compartía torre con un chico, y aun menos que ese era su enemigo desde el mismo día de su entrada a Hogares.

La terminó, intentando ser escueta pero expresar todo lo que quería, e iba a levantarse para irse a su habitación cuando notó algo detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos grises clavados en la carta que acababa de terminar y que se encontraba en su regazo. Al darse cuenta, la cogió con la mano y se levantó:

\- Malfoy. – dijo la chica mirando al rubio. – ¿querías algo? – preguntó secamente.

\- En realidad sí, Granger.

La respuesta del chico despertó la curiosidad de la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Verás, he estado pensando. Vamos a convivir aquí.

\- Vaya, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

\- Deja tu sarcasmo malo para tus estúpidos amigos, Granger. Esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Quizás para ti sí – sonrió arrogantemente – Al fin y al cabo, cualquier chica en este castillo desearía dormir bajo mi mismo techo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada por la arrogancia de aquel estúpido Slytherin.

\- Malfoy, mejor déjate de rodeos y vete al grano.

\- Está bien si lo prefieres así. No te atrevas a tocar mis cosas y no tocaré las tuyas. Si veo a la Comadreja o a Cararrajada por aquí, te juro que haré cualquier cosa.

\- Respecto a…

\- No he terminado. – dijo cortante el rubio, con odio en su mirada – Prefiero que no hablemos. Será más fácil. Tómatelo como una especie de tregua, _sangre sucia._

\- ¿Una tregua? ¿Y por qué debería aceptarla? – preguntó la chica.

\- Por tu bien. Escucha, esto es solo por mi propio beneficio y el... acuerdo perdurará solo en esta torre.

Al menos así sabría que el ojigris no la iba a petrificar mientras dormía, pensó, a la vez que extendía su mano para agarrar la del chico y firmar la tregua.

El rubio miró su mano, casi con asco y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, dejando a la muchacha con el brazo extendido en el aire.

\- ¿¡Malfoy es el otro "Premio Anual"!? – gritó el pelirrojo, mientras Harry, a su lado, intentaba sin éxito limpiar de su ropa el zumo que acababa de escupir, tras oír la noticia de su amiga.

\- Sssssh, baja la voz, Ron. No es necesario que se entere todo el colegio – comentó Hermione, aun sabiendo que todo el mundo acabaría sabiéndolo. Simplemente era un hecho, no un secreto.

\- Pero vamos, no hagas como que no te importa. Ese hurón va a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga para hacerte la vida imposible. Así no vas a estar tranquila. Renuncia a la torre y vuelve a Gryffindor, por tu bien Hermione. – dijo Harry, sin importarle que Dean y Seamus parecieran estar más interesados en aquella conversación que en mantener una propia.

\- Firmamos una especie de tregua. No es que el haya cambiado un pelo, pero… no sé. Prefiero no tener problemas. Recordad que Dumbledore confía en que él sea bueno.

\- Dumbledore creería eso incluso de Bellatrix. Vamos Hermione, tú eres una chica lista. ¿Malfoy aceptando comportarse normal? Seguro que trama algo, y si no vas a cambiar en tu opinión de mudarte, solo te pido que seas prudente. Tampoco es que vayáis a haceros amigos ni nada.

\- No niego que puede que trame algo, Ron, pero creo que puedo ocuparme de ello. Al igual que yo no me quejo de tener a Lavender rondándonos todo el día. De hecho, casi preferiría a Malfoy. Por lo menos, no aprovecha cada segundo de su existencia para besarte.

Ron iba a abrir la boca para protestar, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos y una voz aguda dijo:

\- Buenos días, Ro-Ro. ¿Qué tal la primera noche? – a la vez que Lavender Brown se sentaba entre Hermione y Ron, mientras Harry, enfrente, miraba la escena divertido.

Hermione, susurrando un inteligible _si antes lo digo…_ , se levantó y tras despedirse decidió ir a enviar la carta que había escrito el día anterior.

Le molestaba Lavender. A decir verdad, aun no había superado del todo sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, pero ambos habían dejado claro en su anterior año, que era mejor que su relación fuera de amistad y nada más. Sí, lo habían intentado. Pero, simplemente, no funcionó. Habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y sabían que esa insana relación hubiera afectado la amistad del trío, aunque Harry lo negara. Y desde entonces, todo era más real entre ellos. Más cómodo.

Tardó un rato en llegar a la torre, porque además de que estaba lejos, se paró varias veces a saludar a algunos de sus conocidos y a hablar sobre su verano.

Cogió la carta y se dirigió a la lechucería, confiada en que estaría sola, puesto que todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando. Pero se sorprendió al entrar en la habitación y distinguir una cabellera de color rubio platino cerca de la ventana izquierda, desde donde Draco Malfoy la observaba calculadoramente.

\- Malfoy.

Un gruñido fue toda su respuesta.

Draco ya había mandado su carta a la Mansión Malfoy y estaba a punto de irse cuando la castaña irrumpió en la habitación. Intentó sentirse enfadado, pero no era un sentimiento real. Algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta el odio que tenía hacia la chica. O eso quería creer él.

Hermione no había remarcado hasta el momento la lechuza de aire majestuoso y plumaje negro que se encontraba en el hombro del chico. Se acercó para acariciarla mientras el chico se alejaba todo lo posible y el animal pasó del hombro del chico al suyo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Draco la miró. No esperaba que la chica siguiera hablándole. No le gustaba. No podían ser amigos. Al final, contestó a regañadientes:

\- Helenia.

La joven acarició a la lechuza, mientras esta le daba cariñosos picotazos en el dedo.

Malfoy se encontró mirando la escena curioso, y cuando se dio cuenta volvió a recuperar su arrogante gesto habitual.

\- Adiós. – dijo secamente, caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¿Ya no me insultas?

Maldición, esa chica no callaba nunca. Se volvió irritado.

\- Adiós, _sangre sucia_. No sabía que lo preferías así.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ni intentando ser amable con él conseguía evitar las malas palabras. Pero ya se estaba cansando de ese insulto y de ese chico.

\- Malfoy, deja de llamarme eso. No tienes derecho.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

\- No es una petición. Es una orden. No sé si recuerdas lo que te paso en tercero. Ya sabes, el puñet…

\- ¡Cállate Granger! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Fue humillante. Pero han pasado 4 años. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Obviamente, la situación ha cambiado.

\- No me pegarías.

\- Simplemente no me pruebes. ¿Algo más que decir?

\- ¿Y tú?

 _Sangre sucia_ fue la primera opción como respuesta del chico. Pero algo en su subconsciente le impidió decirlo. Y esto enfureció al muchacho. ¿Acaso iba a tener que luchar contra su propia consciencia para insultar a la persona que odiaba? Y de nuevo, la misma pregunta que el día anterior… ¿la odiaba realmente?

Incapaz de seguir dándole vueltas a todo esto, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a una boquiabierta chica, aun a la espera de algún insulto como respuesta por parte de su enemigo. Aunque ahora que vivían juntos… ¿podía seguir considerándolo su enemigo? ¿O simplemente la persona a la que odiaba? Porque… le odiaba, ¿no?

Mientras pensaba todo esto, iba preparando a la lechuza que iba a enviar su carta y al terminar, le dijo al dirección y la soltó. Acto seguido, abandonó la sala, que quedó vacía, aun sintiendo el fantasma de la discusión que dos personas que dudaban su odio hacia el otro acababan de tener.

El fin de semana pasó pronto, y con él, llegó el principio del curso. El lunes no fue un día muy atareado, pues los profesores se limitaron a explicarles qué iban a hacer durante el curso, que nota necesitaban y de qué forma se les iba a evaluar.

Pero el martes, la cosa cambió y al mediodía, Hermione ya tenía pendientes 3 traducciones de runas, 2 redacciones de Historia de la Magia y 2 libros que leerse para Aritmancia. Así que disculpándose ante sus amigos, que no parecían agobiados en absoluto, se saltó la comida para pasar el día haciendo sus deberes en la tranquila Sala Común de su torre.

Y de nuevo, el rubio la sorprendió, pues había tenido la misma idea que ella y se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en uno de los sillones negros, apoyado sobre la enorme mesa de cristal.

\- Vaya Malfoy, así que no soy la única que se preocupa por sus obligaciones.

\- Granger, que Cararrajada y la Comadreja sean unos irresponsables no quiere decir que el resto del colegio también.

\- Por favor, Malfoy, no los llames así. Es horroroso.

\- No eres mi madre, no me des Ordenes, _sangre sucia._ No eres quién para hacerlo – dijo sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

\- Malfoy, solo intento ser agradable. Pero está claro que contigo es imposible. Deja YA de llamarme así.

\- Es lo que eres, Granger. Ni siquiera mereces tu magia. Y te repito, NO ME DES ORDENES.

\- Oh, cállate. Eres imbécil. Igual que tu padre.

Malfoy saltó ante la mención de su Lucius.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre.

La chica había encontrado su punto débil.

\- Debe ser duro no tenerlo en casa, Malfoy. O quizás no. Ya tienes muchos mortífagos por alrededor para suplir su espacio. Además, no creo que te enseñara nada más que a despreciar a los hijos de _muggles._ Demasiado ocupado con sus cosas como para criar a su hijo en condiciones.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban de odio. Apuntó hacia ella con su varita.

\- Te aviso, otra palabra más y te juro que…

* * *

¡Y fin del segundo capítulo!

Realmente no tengo claro si estoy subiendo el formato correcto, así que si no es así, ¿alguien podría decírmelo? Realmente estoy confundida con esta página.

Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo. De momento no son muy intrigantes porque estamos comenzando, pero pronto veréis como al ir escribiendo la historia, me he ido centrando en qué quería que ocurriera y he aprendido a proyectar mis ideas mucho mejor.

Parece que Malfoy está algo más calmado que otros años aunque, no nos engañemos. Sigue siendo él, con todo lo que eso implica.

Respecto a dejar el suspense en los capítulos, es mi forma de escribir y sé que a muchos no os gusta, pero es una buena forma de atraer vuestra atención y así, al leer cada nuevo capítulo, os sentís satisfechos de continuar lo que habíais dejado a medias. Pero no vamos a engañarnos, cuando yo leo fanfics, también odio que me hagan eso XD

Nada más por el momento, gracias por leerme y no dudéis en comunicaros conmigo a través de las reviews para cualquier cosa que necesitéis :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

P.D.: Ya he entendido más o menos el funcionamiento de la página, espero que os guste y no dudéis en comunicarme vuestras dudas o opiniones :)

\- Daphnea


	3. QUIDDITCH

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me matarás? Sé que no eres capaz, Malfoy. No eres tan malo como quieres hacer creer – tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su habitación.

Draco se quedó solo de nuevo, intentando calmar su respiración y apartar de su mente a su padre. Esa chica era odiosa, no podía creer que fuera a tener que convivir con ella. La mataría si pudiera. No era quién para juzgarle. Ni siquiera debería estar en Hogwarts. Para él, no significaba nada. De hecho, ahora tenía claro que sí que la odiaba… eso quería creer.

Y el rubio abandonó la sala, para dirigirse a las elecciones del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que tardarían poco en empezar.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione terminaba de recoger sus cosas, pues les había prometido a sus dos amigos que iría al campo de Quidditch a ver las elecciones. No era una gran fan de ese deporte, pero le vendría muy bien algo de aire en la cara.

Se enfundó en una fina cazadora y salió del castillo, sintiendo como el viento le despeinaba, pero disfrutando el calor de finales de verano, que pronto se vería sustituido por el frío otoñal. Escocia no era un lugar especialmente cálido y por eso, los días así se agradecían mucho.

En camino, comenzó a pensar en Draco. Era odioso. No razonaba en sus pensamientos y su ira descontrolada podría hacerle daño. Decidió andarse con cuidado con él. Había notado que ese año se juntaba mucho con Theodore Nott, un compañero de Slytherin de su curso, rubio y muy atractivo. No era esto lo que le extrañaba, sino la distancia que notaba con Crabbe, Goyle y esa estúpida rubia, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione había hablado alguna vez con Nott, no muchas, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era como los demás Slytherins. Y eso que su padre era un conocido mortífago. Pero él no tenía problemas con los hijos de _muggles_ y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, aunque no faltaba en él la arrogancia y confianza propias de su casa. Solo esperaba que influyera algo en la conducta de Draco, que, por otra parte, también se juntaba con Zabbini Blaise, también Slytherin de séptimo curso. Aunque en él, la chica veía otras cosas: odio reprimido, depresión, soledad, arrogancia… características que le recordaban a su rubio compañero.

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, llegó junto a sus amigos, que le comunicaron que la selección había concluido, y le presentaron el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor:

Los nuevos bateadores eras Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes. Por otra parte, los cazadores serían Delmeza Robins, Ginny y, por desgracia para Ron y Harry, Dean. El guardián, por supuesto era el pelirrojo y el buscador el ojiverde.

No tendrían por qué tener algún problema en ganar el torneo ese año, o por lo menos eso dijeron los chicos.

Juntos caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, cosa que Hermione agradeció, pues aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, se moría de hambre.

La cantidad de deberes que los profesores les mandaban a los alumnos de séptimo empezó a aumentar, al igual que las rondas de Prefectos y los entrenamientos de Quidditch, lo que no les dejaba tiempo de descanso. El profesor Flitwick les mandaba ensayar 4 nuevos encantamientos cada día, Slughorn les hacía preparar pociones cuya lista de ingredientes ocupaba 3 pizarras y Snape seguía siendo insoportable con los Gryffindors, siempre dispuesto a restarles puntos por cualquier tontería.

Como esa mañana, que parecía tan corriente como cualquier otra.

\- Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme la diferencia entre un hechizo defensor y uno protector?

La mano de Hermione se alzó velozmente, cosa que al profesor no pareció importarle.

\- Vamos, no es tan difícil, ¿nadie? – Miró a la clase con ojos aburridos, aun ignorando a la chica, como siempre – bueno, la diferencia es que…

\- La diferencia es que un hechizo protector únicamente protege, mientras que uno defensor, protege y ataca.

Snape puso cara de fastidio tras la interrupción.

\- Señorita Granger, no recuerdo haberle dado la palabra. Serán 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

\- Pero…

\- Y si sigue hablando, le seguiré restando a su casa.

Hermione intentó contenerse. Pero tras 6 años, estaba harta. De ser la niña buena que nunca responde, que se queda callada mientras ese estúpido profesor la pone en ridículo.

\- Puede hacerlo si lo desea. Estoy harta. No ponga esa cara de sorpresa, sabe perfectamente de qué le hablo. Me ignora como si fuera un insignificante gusano y no tiene derecho a ello. Estoy en esta clase al igual que los demás. Usted hace una pregunta para la que busca una respuesta y yo se la doy. Es muy simple y siempre ha funcionado así. Espero que lo entienda.

Harry y Ron miraban a la chica preocupados. Neville estaba tan pálido que hubiera podido desmayarse perfectamente en su sitio y varias mesas más adelante, los Slytherin esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del hombre. Todos menos uno.

Draco lo miraba, sorprendido e irritado por su audacia. Parecía estar llena de sorpresas, día tras día.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un momento. Ambos recordaban la estúpida discusión de esa mañana -la misma de todos los días. Hermione se levantaba mucho antes que el chico y lo despertaba, cosa que a este no le hacía mucha gracia -.

Y tras eso, el rubio se dio la vuelta y recuperó su habitual gesto y la muchacha intentó borrar su imagen de su cerebro. Mientras, Snape había recuperado el habla.

\- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Su clase ha terminado por hoy, señorita Granger. Vaya al despacho de Dumbledore. Malfoy, acompáñela.

\- No es necesario. – lo último que le apetecía era oír el sarcasmo del rubio durante todo el camino.

\- Se hará como yo he dicho, señorita Granger. Abandone mi clase YA.

Ambos chicos se levantaron resignados pero rápidamente ante y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Fue él quien habló primero, tras medio recorrido en silencio.

\- Tienes más agallas de las que pensaba, Granger – cada vez utilizaba menos el despectivo _sangre sucia._

\- No necesito tu reconocimiento, Malfoy. No sé cómo he podido llegar hasta éste punto.

\- Sí, también eres una bocaza enorme.

\- No hagas como si no lo entendieras. Ponte en mi situación y lo entenderás.

\- Nunca me pondría en tu situación, Granger. Es más complicado de lo que crees. Pero meterte con Snape… no sabía que eras una suicida. Será por juntarte tanto con _el-niño-que-sobrevivió_.

Otra de las cosas que irritaban a Hermione sobre el chico era la larga lista de insultos que tenía para su mejor amigo.

\- En serio, Malfoy. Si alguna vez dices algún sarcasmo medianamente gracioso, te lo haré saber.

\- Es muy considerado por tu parte. Pero tampoco yo necesito tu reconocimiento.

Y se hizo el silencio hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Yo me voy, Granger. Pásalo bien – tras esto, sonrió socarronamente y se fue, dejando a una nerviosa y enfadada Hermione.

\- Maldito Malfoy…

Llegó hasta el piso superior y tocó con dedos temblorosos a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Hermione entró y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Ah, señorita Granger. ¿Qué la trae por aquí a estas horas? Por favor, tome asiento.

La castaña se sentó en una de las mullidas sillas, en frente del director.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Snape me ha enviado aquí.

\- Vaya, nunca habría esperado oír eso de usted. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione le relató todo con aire cansado, mientras el anciano escuchaba atentamente. Cuando terminó su relato, la respuesta llegó enseguida.

\- Bueno, no se preocupe. Severus odia ser interrumpido, como bien has remarcado. Respecto a lo demás, le devuelvo los 30 puntos a Gryffindor – la muchacha sonrió – aunque debo quitarle 10 por la contestación a su profesor. Solo intente contenerse, señorita Granger. Dos no pelean si uno no quiere, recuérdelo siempre – Hermione se preguntó como el director conocía refranes _muggles_ -. Vaya a su torre hasta su siguiente hora. Yo hablaré con Severus.

La Gryffindor se lo agradeció mientras abandonaba la sala. Realmente, Dumbledore era un buen mago, pero una mejor persona.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, aunque Harry y Ron no paraban de reír al recordar la cara de Snape ante la respuesta de Hermione.

Ni alumna ni profesor volvieron a hablarse directamente y la cosa volvió a la normalidad al cabo de unos días, que se iban volviendo cada vez más ajetreados.

Por desgracia para la chica, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para estar con Harry y Ron, pues ambos acumulaban muchos deberes y también tenían entrenamientos. Aún así, sacaban algo de tiempo cada día para estar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, el trío dorado podía con todo.

A veces, incluso Ginny se unía, haciendo que Harry se pusiera nervioso. A Neville lo veían mucho menos desde que éste había comenzado a salir con Luna Lovegood, cosa que alegró mucho a todos.

Y, mientras tanto, Hermione y Draco mantenían constantes peleas _._ Como ese día.

La chica esquivó por los pelos el jarrón que le acababa de lanzar el rubio mientras intentaba desarmarlo. ¿La causa de esa pelea? Como siempre, Draco estaba enfadado con el mundo y lo pagaba con ella.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Para ya, somos adultos! – algunos días, lograban convivir en paz. Pero la mayoría no. Aunque estaban acostumbrados y tras terminar sus riñas, volvían a la calma. Se llevaban mejor que a principio de curso.

El rubio no le hizo caso, y por fin consiguió desarmarla y petrificarla.

\- Vaya, veo que esta es la única forma de domarte. Tengo que decir que me has obligado, yo no estoy disfrutando nada con esto. – dijo irónicamente.

Hermione consiguió librarse mentalmente del hechizo y se levantó, dándose cuenta de que estaba desarmada.

\- ¿¡A qué ha venido eso, Malfoy!? – Dijo golpeándolo en el hombro - ¡No te he hecho nada! ¡Simplemente buscas las peleas! ¡Eres imposible!

El instinto del chico le obligó a apartarse ante el golpe de la castaña, y observó divertido como se marchaba hecha una furia. Pero algo estaba mal. Por dentro, sabía que se estaba comportando mal. Se lo decía su consciencia y eso le inquietaba, pues normalmente la voz dentro de su cabeza prefería incitarle a hacer acciones de ese tipo. Pensándolo bien, quizás se había pasado. No le dio más importancia y siguió con su libro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su parte, Hermione estuvo enfadado un rato pero acabó olvidándolo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Además, sabía que la ira de Draco hacia el mundo – que, a decir verdad, tampoco se había portado de perlas con él – era la causa de todo su resentimiento y de sus explosiones.

La liga de Quidditch había dado comienzo, y ese último sábado de octubre iba a tener lugar el partido _Gryffindor VS Slytherin_ , que todo el colegio esperaba con ansias.

Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Harry atrapaba la _snitch,_ acabando el partido 190-60 a favor de Gryffindor. La chica se puso muy contenta, aunque algo se le movió por dentro cuando vio como Malfoy bajaba de su escoba y se marchaba cabizbajo y solo hacia el castillo. Supuso que era regocijo al verlo triste, pero era pena. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Pero enseguida apartó todo eso de su cabeza para seguir a sus amigos.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, la fiesta era increíble. Parecía que acabaran de ganar la copa de las casas. Llevaban a Harry en hombros, mientras que Ginny y las demás chicas del equipo lo celebraban con unas cervezas de mantequilla – que posiblemente hubieran cogido de la cocina.

Buscó a Ron con la mirada para acabar encontrándolo en una esquina dándose el lote con Lavender. Desde luego, no les importaba la cantidad de gente que hubiera.

Hermione miró a la pareja con cara asqueada y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Parvati Patil, con quien estuvo hablando un largo rato. Normalmente habría sido una de sus compañeras de habitación, pero ese año era diferente. Sin Parvati y Lavender en su habitación, la chica no se enteraba de nada, pues ambas eran las mayores cotillas de Hogwarts. Parvati la puso al día de todos los chismes en un momento, hasta que Hermione, algo aburrida, se disculpó y fue al encuentro de Harry.

\- Felicidades campeón – le dijo la chica al llegar hasta él.

\- No te he visto entre las gradas. ¿Has ido al partido?

\- Sí bueno. He llegado casi al final. Siento no haber ido antes, pero estaba en la biblioteca y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Hermione, estás demasiado atareada. Deberías descansar de vez en cuando. En insano encerrarse tanto.

Su amigo tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero tampoco era el indicado para hablar, pues él y Ron retrasaban siempre al máximo el hacer sus deberes, hasta que ella iba a ayudarlos. Algo que le agradecían inmensamente.

Ginny se acercó hasta ellos, con aire cansado y se sentó al lado de la castaña.

\- Hey Hermione. Deberías venir más por aquí.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Entre los deberes, las rondas…

\- ¿Ni siquiera los domingos por la noche?

\- No sé, Gin, sabes que me gustaría pero está siendo un curso atareado de verdad. Algún día veré si puedo – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Tienes unas ojeras enormes.

\- Sí, bueno… Ayer Dean y yo cortamos.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – preguntó Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo contento que se ponía Harry ante esta noticia.

\- Porque… bueno, ya sabéis como es Ron. No quería que le diera mucho la lata a Dean.

\- Sí, te entiendo – Hermione miró su reloj. Las 21:55. En 5 minutos le tocaba hacer ronda con Malfoy, como todos los sábados – chicos, me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda de los "Premios Anuales".

\- Ah sí. No nos has contado nada más de Malfoy. ¿Se está portando contigo? – preguntó Harry.

\- No me puedo quejar – mintió la castaña.

\- En realidad si puedes, Herm. Eres nuestra amiga.

\- Lo sé… bueno, que tengo que deciros. Él sigue igual, aunque vamos aprendiendo a soportarnos. Es mejor ignorarle y punto. Además, me tengo que ir, de verdad. Hasta mañana, chicos.

Y dejó solos a Harry y Ginny, que comenzaron animadamente a hablar, sentados peligrosamente cerca. Hermione sonrió. Harían una bonita pareja.

Llegó a la torre de los "Premios Anuales" a la vez que el rubio salía.

\- Ya pensaba que no llegabas – dijo secamente este.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy – respondió la chica, a lo que Draco la miró.

\- ¿Es resentimiento lo que noto? ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger? ¿Potter? ¿Tal vez Weasley?

\- No te metas en mi vida. No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Ouch, eso dolió – bromeó el ojigris.

\- Eres tan infantil…

\- Y tú tan mandona.

\- ¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?

\- Para cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

\- Entonces respóndeme por qué los de Slytherin llevan tanto tiempo sin ganar un solo partido a Gryffindor – sabía que el Quidditch significaba mucho para él.

Draco se molestó por eso. Qué sabría ella. Era sólo que el maldito Potter parecía tener suerte en todo. Incluso en el día que casi muere. Draco lamentó ese casi.

\- El pasillo está vacío. Nadie te oiría gritar. Te aconsejo que te calles.

\- Yo te aconsejo que no des por hecho que me ganarías en un duelo.

\- Lo haría sin duda. Nací para practicar la magia.

\- Cállate, Malfoy.

\- ¿No tienes repuestas más ingeniosas?

\- No para ti.

\- Esa no estuvo mal.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Eres un arrogante.

\- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Granger. Al igual que tú eres una _sangre sucia._ – notó que la palabra salía de su garganta con dificultad. No le había gustado pronunciarla. De pronto, le sonaba fea.

\- Idiota malcriado.

\- Granger, te enfadas con demasiada facilidad.

\- Porque no te soporto, Malfoy.

\- Venga, no te lo tomes mal. Hay que aceptar las raíces.

\- Sabes, prefiero tener unos padres _muggles_ a tener tus padres. De hecho, antes elegiría que mi padre fuera el calamar gigante del lago antes que un mortí…

Draco la aprisionó contra la pared.

\- Esto ya lo hemos hablado. No te atrevas a decirlo. No lo digas o te mataré.

La chica se quedó helada ante esa amenaza. El chico tenía un brillo psicótico en los ojos. Ambos se relajaron poco a poco, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta de su proximidad. Notaba la respiración de la chica en su nariz y habría podido contar sus pecas. Nunca se había fijado en ellas, ni en sus largas pestañas o sus dientes perfectos, no como años atrás. Se miraron sin comprender por qué no se separaban, esperando a que el otro reaccionara. Al final Hermione dijo:

\- Siento… siento ese comentario, Malfoy.

El chico se apartó de ella y del escalofrío que acababa de sentir al oír su voz contra su cara y se alejó, turbado, por el pasillo.

Y así pasaron los días. No hablaban mucho, pero habían aprendido a convivir. Algún que otro "buenos días" – pocos por parte del chico – y menos miradas iracundas. Pero las discusiones seguían siendo abundantes, momento que ambos chicos, por alguna extraña razón, disfrutaban enormemente. Era tan… excitante. Se insultaban, se gritaban, acababan tan cerca… y todo se rompía cuando Draco decidía alejarse de la peligrosa atracción que la chica ejercía sobre él. Y, aunque para Hermione esos segundos fueran oro, también comprendía el peligro que había tras ellos.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

¿Qué os ha parecido? A los que ya lo habíais leído en mi otra cuenta, supongo que nada diferente, pero a los nuevos lectores me gustaría saber si os gusta que la historia siga este camino o no. Voy a seguir subiendo el resto de capítulos pendientes entre hoy, mañana y puede que el jueves. Pero el viernes tendréis la continuación de la historia donde la dejé la última vez, no os preocupéis.

Hemos tenido un poco de Hinny (que estará presente durante la historia), una pequeña pelea con Snape (que se va a ir haciendo un personaje muy importante en los siguentes capítulos) y, por supuesto, algo de Dramione. Nada importante de momento, pero no vamos a negar que cada momento es una punzadita de esperanza para nuestro corazón XD

Espero opiniones y comentarios, y muchas gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad. Es eso lo que me hace feliz, incluso al comienzo de una novela, que haya un puñadito de gente fiel a la historia que cada semana dedique tiempo a mí - aunque solo sean 5 minutos.

Nada más por el momento, seguimos con la historia así que... ¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!

\- Daphnea


	4. NAVIDAD

Pronto llegó la Navidad y el colegio se fue vaciando, aunque no tanto como otros años. A la gente le daba miedo dejar atrás la seguridad del colegio en los tiempos en los que vivían. Los mortífagos no habían realizado aun ningún ataque importante, pero todos los días _El Profeta_ publicaba una lista con todos los _muggles_ desaparecidos o asesinados. También eran normales las destrucciones de edificios, puentes, accidentes de tráfico que, a primera vista, parecían sucesos naturales, pero bien sabía el Ministerio, aunque se esmerara en ocultarlo, que esto no era así.

Entre esos estudiantes que se quedaron en Hogwarts, se encontraban Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco. Los 4 primeros habían decidido no visitar _La madriguera_ por los peligros que esto supondría. El trío dorado quería aprovechar al máximo sus últimas Navidades en el castillo. Además, como bien había insistido Lupin en remarcar en la última reunión de la Orden, no era prudente que Harry abandonara el colegio.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que el rubio no se fuera. No era momento para los Malfoy de tener a Draco rondando por los pasillos de la casa, pues era bien sabido que Malfoy Hall era el lugar principal de las reuniones de los mortífagos, y la castaña creía normal que Narcissa Malfoy intentara mantener a su hijo lejos de todo peligro. Sin saber por qué, a la Gryffindor le alegraba la noticia de que su compañero de torre fuera a quedarse en Hogwarts.

La víspera de Navidad llegó y Hermione, Harry y los dos Weasley se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo batallas de bolas de nieve, como todos los años.

\- ¡Cuidado Harry!

El ojiverde se volvió ante la advertencia de la menor del grupo, a tiempo para ver como una bola enorme le golpeaba en plena cara. Cayó de espaldas sobre la mullida capa de nieve y se levantó colocándose las gafas mientras Hermione y Ron reían a carcajadas.

Ginny se acercó lentamente hasta él y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, le limpió los blancos copos del pelo mientras el chico notaba que, a pesar del frío, se sonrojaba violentamente. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta turbada, pero Hermione fue la única que advirtió la situación y sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre había pensado que esos dos hacían buena pareja.

Sobre las 6 las chicas marcharse a vestirse para la cena de la noche, dejando a Harry y Ron conjurando un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se dio cuenta de que le sobraban dos horas para prepararse, así que decidió darse un baño de esos que tanto la relajaban en el enorme baño de su torre.

Cogió su bikini, su toalla y algo de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta bajo las escaleras.

\- _Portum –_ dijo, tras lo que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una enorme habitación, en cuyo centro se encontraba una enorme piscina de aguas cálidas. Hacia ella caían cientos de grifos, cada uno con diferentes temperaturas y cantidades de agua. A los lados de la inmensa bañera había varios lavabos y alguna ducha. La pared del frente era de cristal, y dado la altura a la que se encontraban, esa sala gozaba de unas vistas increíbles de los patios nevados. Para Hermione, la sala era impresionante y un perfecto lugar para relajarse con el ajetreo que llevaba durante el curso. Amaba sumergirse en la bañera y, durante horas, mirar a través de la ventana las escenas que se desarrollaban en el patio. Así había descubierto, por ejemplo, que Hagrid salía de su cabaña cada tarde, hacia las 7, y se encaminaba hacia el Bosque Prohibido, para reaparecer media hora después; que Neville y Luna daban largos paseos en silencio; que Hannah Abbot practicaba hechizos en uno de los rincones más apartados. Era su ventana secreta, y aunque no se consideraba cotilla, la Gryffindor amaba observar la vida en Hogwarts.

Hermione se puso el bikini, observando como Harry y Ron terminaban un muñeco enano y con una mueca burlona y regresaban hacia el castillo. Eligió las sales de baño que más le gustaban y se introdujo en la piscina.

Era increíble la sensación de estar bajo el agua. Aislada de todo. Solo ella. Lo amaba. Como siempre, se sumergía hasta que sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno y emergía a la superficie. Algún día probaría alguno de esos conjuros para respirar bajo el agua que utilizaron los participantes del "Torneo de los Tres Magos" 3 años antes en su segunda prueba.

Pero la castaña había olvidado cerrar la puerta detrás suya, así que 10 minutos después y mientras la chica se encontraba debajo del agua, Draco entró en el baño, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sabía que no estaba bien que se quedara allí, pero algo le impedía irse. Ese algo era ella, por supuesto. Admiró su cuerpo, cuyas curvas llevaba siempre escondidas debajo del uniforme. Parecía mucho más femenina allí, con esas grandes caderas a juego con sus pechos y esa delgada cintura, que muchas envidiarían. La admiró en secreto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, no podía admirar de esa forma a una _sangre sucia._ ¿Entonces porqué no sentía asco al verla? ¿Porqué su cuerpo se negaba a apartar la vista? ¿Porqué se sentía, quizás... excitado? Enfadado por su debilidad, dio la vuelta para salir del baño en silencio, pero tropezó, haciendo el suficiente ruido para que la chica percibiera su presencia.

Hermione se giró y lo encontró de espaldas a la piscina. Supo que había estado espiándole y esto la enfadó y avergonzó al mismo tiempo. ¿Es que el chico no tenía cosas mejores que hacer?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - preguntó duramente, tapándose con toda la espuma que fue capaz de reunir.

\- No me eches la culpa, Granger. Si has olvidado cerrar la puta puerta…

\- Eso no te da derecho a espiarme –interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Espiarte? Acabo de llegar. No creas que me gusta espiart…

\- Malfoy no me mientas –dijo cansada – eres malísimo mintiendo.

\- Bueno me da igual. Este baño es tan tuyo como mío y puedo estar aquí si me da la gana. - Draco acababa de tomar una decisión, que se reflejó en una sonrisa burlona - De hecho, creo que tomaré un baño.

\- Es mi turno. No tengo pensado salir.

\- No es mi problema – dijo mientras se desprendía de sus ropas.

La chica abrió los ojos al ver su torso desnudo y se sonrojó.

\- ¡Malfoy, déjate los bóxers al menos! – dijo mientras el chico la miraba sonriendo engreídamente.

\- Como quieras, pero vamos Granger, nada que no hayas visto antes. Todo el mundo sabe de tu aventura con Weasley.

\- Yo y Ron no…

\- No te estaba preguntando. Es obvio que es cierto por el rubor de tus mejillas y tu nerviosismo. ¿Eres pudorosa, quizás? Sí, tú tampoco sabes mentir. Podemos hacerlo a tu manera si prefieres, pero no quita que me vaya a bañar – dijo mientras saltaba al agua.

Hermione se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarle pero éste le comenzó a lanzar agua mientras hacía ruidos desagradables a su alrededor. Sintió que se relajaba para después, acerarse lentamente a ella.

Draco la miró con asco. Asco, porque notaba las sensaciones que aquella chica producía en él. Y eso no estaba bien. No podía ser que ella no se dignara ni a mirarle mientras que él no podía apartar la vista de la chica. Y eso le enfadó y encendió al mismo tiempo. Nadie había rechazado nunca a Draco Malfoy, y esa _sangre sucia_ no sería la primera.

Hermione notó la cercanía del chico y, al volverse para defenderse, se topó con el pecho del chico delante de ella. Sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban. La Gryffindor notó como se ponía nerviosa y el rubor acudía a sus mejillas. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se dijo segundos antes de fijar sus ojos en los del rubio. Aquel color gris hielo la tranquilizó y la paralizó. Había un destello felino tras ellos y Hermione supo que estaba perdida. Cuando el chico se lanzó sobre ella, simplemente le siguió el juego. El Slytherin besaba con fuerza y firmeza, quizás demasiada para ser delicado, pero aun así, la castaña notaba miles de mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Sus bocas se abrieron dando pista libre a sus lenguas, que jugaron en la boca del otro, mientras, sus manos se exploraban ávidas.

Él recorrió la curva de su cintura hasta depositar su mano en su firme trasero mientras que ella admiraba el duro tacto de sus abdominales e intentaba memorizar todos y cada uno de los músculos que se tensaban en su espalda tras el toque de las suaves manos de la castaña. Finalmente, entrelazó sus dedos en su suave pelo platino, ahora mojado.

El chico bajó por su mandíbula hasta detenerse en su cuello, donde depositó suaves besos que la hicieron suspirar y acto seguido subió hasta morderle el lóbulo izquierdo.

La chica ahogó un gritito mientras volvía a entrelazar sus bocas, esta vez más firmemente. Un beso lleno de promesas que ambos sabían que no podían cumplir.

¿Cuánto llevaban así? Segundos, minutos, horas… el tiempo era algo inconcebible e incalculable en esos momentos, mientras las templadas gotas de agua caían sobre la frente de ambos desde su mojado pelo y una capa de agua difuminaba ligeramente sus cuerpos entrelazados, las piernas de ella rodeando su espalda. Ese momento que tanto habían deseado, por fin se realizaba. Pero como todo, la magia duró poco.

El chico se separó y la miró. Su corazón, como el de ella, latía rápidamente y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Había besado a muchas chicas antes pero nunca había sentido algo así, ese deseo de seguir haciéndolo hasta el día del Juicio.

Supo en ese momento que habían perdido ese temerario juego que sin saberlo, empezaron tiempo atrás en esa ronda nocturna. Notó su pelea interna entre el odio y el impulso de seguir besándola.

Como siempre, el odio ganó en Draco Malfoy.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la apartó con brusquedad, salió del agua y se fue del baño. Pero antes de salir, se volvió y dijo:

\- Esto no ha pasado, ¿queda claro, Granger? Si se lo cuentas a alguien… – ni siquiera consiguió encontrar una amenaza que no hubiera utilizado y salió enfadado consigo mismo, con el mundo, por ese momento de debilidad que había tenido. Si su padre se enterara lo castigaría duramente, de eso no había duda. Y con nadie menos que la mejor amiga de Potter, la chica a la que odiaba. ¿La odiaba? A esas alturas, ni siquiera intentó autoconvencerse. Sabía que no lo hacía. O no tan intensamente como antes.

Aún en la bañera, Hermione, sin moverse, siguió cavilando un rato sobre todo aquello. ¿Por qué la había besado? Se había sentido bien mientras lo hacía y de hecho no se arrepentía. Notó su tristeza ante la marcha del rubio y se sintió sola. Sí, se estaban haciendo daño. Pero prefería ese dolor al de no tenerlo. Y es que, aunque no lo supiera, Hermione estaba empezando a enamorarse de su enemigo. Algo que sólo le traería problemas. Además, ¿y Ron y Harry? Si se enteraran… odiaban a Malfoy. Y no sin razón. Se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor sería apartarse de él. Lo más probable es que el rubio solo quisiera aprovecharse de ella o hacerle daño, y Hermione no iba a sucumbir a sus encantos tan fácilmente. No era como todas esas chiquillas que suspiraban al verlo pasar o como esa estúpida de Parkinson, que parecía vivir para satisfacer las necesidades del chico.

Las imágenes de lo que minutos atrás habían vivido no paraban de reproducirse en su cabeza como una película atascada, y así, perdió la noción del tiempo. Notó como unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin ni siquiera saber porqué.

Cuando se dio cuenta, solo quedaban 10 minutos para cenar, así que salió del agua rápidamente y se secó mediante magia. Se sonrojó al comprobar el chupetón que lucía en el cuello, cortesía, por supuesto, del rubio. Lo acarició suavemente e invocó el perfume a menta que tanto le gustaba. Por las barbas de Merlín, se estaba volviendo loca. Tras esto, lo tapó con maquillaje y algo de magia. Acto seguido, se vistió con un flamante vestido rojo, que había seguido el regalo de sus padres por su anterior cumpleaños.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya creíamos que Malfoy te había lanzado un maleficio o algo así – dijo Harry al tiempo que Hermione se sentaba a su lado en la larga mesa.

\- Me he quedado dormida y se me ha hecho un poco tarde – se disculpó la chica. No era una excusa excelente, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Intentó que no vieran como se ruborizaba ante la mención de Draco.

Las 4 mesas que solían ocupar la gran sala habían sido sustituidas por una, ocupada por los estudiantes que pasaban las Navidades en el castillo. Los profesores también se sentaban en esa mesa, aunque los únicos que habían permanecido en Hogwarts eran, como todos los años, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney y, por supuesto, Dumbledore.

La comida era más abundante que normalmente. Pasteles, ensaladas, marisco, pescado, carne, estofados, guisos, asados, surtidos de verdura, pudding, sopas, frutas exóticas, miles de tipos de postres diferentes… una larga lista de innumerables manjares.

La cena sucedió en un ambiente tranquilo. Harry y Ron planeaban qué hacer en su próxima visita a Hogsmeade, para la que no quedaban mucho más de 2 semanas. Ginny conversaba con Luna, que se había sentado con ellos, mientras que Neville había ido a reunirse con su abuela para pasar las Navidades. Por suerte, Lavender tampoco se había quedado.

Hermione fingía prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, pero no paraba de pensar en su último baño. Había decidido evitar cruzarse con él en su torre. Mejor lo evitaría en todas partes y punto.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando Ron le empezó a hablar de los regalos de Navidad. La chica quedó con ellos a las 10, en la sala común de Gryffindor, para abrirlos juntos y pasar una buena mañana.

Varios asientos más allá, Malfoy, entre Nott y Pansy, tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza a la chica. La odiaba realmente por hacerle pasarlo tan mal. Él no podía tener esos dolores de cabeza por una _sangre sucia._ Sabía que era inalcanzable y se maldijo. Teniendo a tantas chicas a sus pies, él decidía correr detrás de Granger. Era estúpido.

Pansy le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y Draco, como siempre, no dijo nada. Aunque una voz en su cabeza siempre le decía que no estaba bien utilizar a la chica a su antojo, ella estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él que no le molestaba. Y de vez en cuando, Pansy no le venía mal para olvidar sus penas durante un rato.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo Theo observando a Draco.

\- ¿Eh? No, en nada.

\- Vamos Malfoy, ¿no me lo vas a decir? - dijo sonriendo burlonamente - ¿mal de amores?

Pansy lo miró rápidamente.

\- Cállate Nott - dijo cansado.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Draco? – la rubia lo miró con ojos tiernos.

El chico suspiró y siguió cenando en silencio. Lo había decidido, hablaría con la castaña. Le diría que se alejaría de él. Que solo la había puesto a prueba y que, por supuesto, el no buscaba nada con ella.

La cena terminó alrededor de las 11, momento que Dumbledore aprovechó para decir unas breves palabras:

\- La Navidad es una época para pasar en familia o con tus seres queridos. Sé que muchos de vosotros echaréis de menos a mucha gente. Así pues, brindemos, como hacen los _muggles_ en estas fechas, por todos aquellos que no pueden estar presentes en estas fechas. Viven en nuestro recuerdo – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry – y eso nunca cambiará – dijo a la vez que levantaba su copa, gesto que todos imitaron – Brindo por Hogwarts y la seguridad que nos ofrece.

\- ¡Por Hogwarts! – respondió al unísono un coro de voces. Los Slytherin no se unieron a ese coro.

\- No quiero extenderme más. Feliz Navidad a todos, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir.

Tras lo que la cena se dio por finalizada y cada uno volvió a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Hermione dejó a sus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor y se encaminó, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, hacia la torre de los "Premios Anuales", rogando que el Slytherin no estuviera allí. Pero ese, al parecer, no era su día de suerte. Él la esperaba sentado en el sofá blanco. Hermione trató de escabullirse pero la voz del chico le hizo girarse cuando ya tenía un pie puesto en las escaleras.

\- No hagas como que no me has visto. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Creo que lo has dejado claro antes. Lo olvidaremos y punto. No diré nada. Tampoco me creería nadie.

\- Solo quiero que intentes comprender… no puedes entender mi situación.

\- Sé que te sientes solo. Sé que has pasado un mal verano. Sé que no eres tan malo como quieres creerlo. Sé que últimamente no me llamas _sangre sucia._ Sé que me has besado antes y no has corrido a lavarte la boca. Sé que estás cambiando aunque ni siquiera tú seas consciente. Sé que… sé que ya no te odio. No tanto como lo hacía.

La chica terminó aquel pequeño discurso y, sonrojada, esperó la respuesta del rubio.

Draco asimiló todo esto sorprendido. Las palabras de la castaña le habían movido algo dentro. ¿Tenía razón? Es cierto que no le caía tan mal, no podía decirse que la odiara. Le gustaba discutir con ella hasta cansarla y no paraba de recordar lo de antes de la cena. Pero… ¿en serio estaba cambiando? Y si era así… ¿lo notarían sus amigos y la gente fuera de esa torre? Eso le preocupó seriamente.

\- Granger… lo estás haciendo muy difícil.

Hermione se acercó a él con cuidado, hasta estar a su lado.

\- No me culpes de algo de lo que tú también formas parte. No todos los demás son los culpables de las cosas que te pasan, Malfoy.

\- ¿Quizás entonces no seguistes mi beso? Porque te recuerdo que eso es el desencadenante del problema. Como siempre, tú. - Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente.

\- ¡Comenzaste tú, Malfoy! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Siempre acusas a los demás y NO ES JUSTO!

Draco la miró, estaban muy cerca. Miró sus labios y olvidó todo lo que había ordenado a su cabeza. El momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, simplemente se dejaron llevar. Como antes habían hecho y como tanto estaban lamentando. Un beso lento que hizo revolotear mariposas en el estómago de la chica.

\- Draco, no creo que…

El chico la silenció con otro beso, esta vez más firme. Rodeó con fuerza su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Únicamente los separaba la ropa que llevaban puestos. Por lo demás, no había un solo centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Siguieron así durante un rato, como unas horas antes. Notó el suspiro de la chica en su boca y notando como perdía toda la cordura que le quedaba, se dejó llevar y presionó a la chica contra la pared mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de su falda...

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

¡Por fin algo de Dramione! Sé que muchos de vosotros ya no resistías más la separación de los chicos y... bueno, yo tampoco XD

¿Tendrá acaso la magia de la Navidad algo que ver en todo esto? Yo creo que, personalemente, Draco se ha dejado llevar porque estaba de buen humor. Y no la ha besado una vez sino dos... ¡a ella, Hermione Granger! Parecer ser que le da igual ensuciar el apellido Malfoy, ¿o no?

El capítulo siguiente veremos las conclusiones que sacan de todo esto y sabremos si, al fin, deciden dejarse guiar por su corazón o por su cerebro.

Recordad mandarme vuestra opinión, yo os responderé en seguida y no olvidéis darle al **Go.** Gracias por leerme y espero que os esté gustando la historia :)

¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!

\- Daphnea


	5. CORRESPONDENCIA SECRETA

El suspiro gutural y ronco del chico provocó en Hermione una sensación eléctrica que le hizo saber que, si no paraba en ese momento, no habría marcha atrás. Fue consciente de qué estaban haciendo y decidió separarse, aunque le costara horrores.

Ambos se observaron jadeantes, con los semblantes rojos y los pelos despeinados. Una lágrima bajó sin que esta pudiera evitarlo por la mejilla de la chica y el rubio remarcó esto.

Una oleada de remordimiento lo recorrió.

\- Esto no… - intentaba convencerse de que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal. A pesar de la reconfortante sensación que le impulsaba a volver a hacerlo. Pero resistió.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación. Una vez en ella, destrozó todo a su paso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La había besado dos veces en un día cuando no debería haberlo hecho ninguna. Y era perfectamente consciente de lo que esto podría provocar a su familia y a sí mismo. Lanzó un _Muffliato_ y gritó hasta quedarse dormido, convencido de que esto le haría sentirse mejor.

La chica miró la puerta del rubio durante largo rato, esperando que esta se abriera y un desolado Draco apareciera. Estaba lista para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Pero al ver que esto no iba a suceder, se fue a su habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. El rubio empezaba a significar para ella mucho más de lo que era capaz de comprender y asumir. Ese día había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por él y lo sabía. Aquello no era justo para ninguno de los dos, ¿por qué tendría que sentir algo por una persona a la que tendría que odiar a muerte? Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho aquella noche. Realmente se deseaban. Y se odiaban por ello. Eran enemigos desde siempre y ahora… ahora no sabían que pensar. Era la sensación más agobiante que habían sentido nunca.

Draco abrió los ojos a las 6 y arregló mediante varios conjuros lo que la noche anterior había destrozado. No esperó nada más, se levantó y simplemente se fue, tras pegar un portazo a su habitación. Había dormido media hora escasa. Sabía que la chica estaría en su habitación – probablemente también en vela -, y aprovechó ese momento para prepararse e ir a volar. Eso le despejaría la mente.

A las 9, Hermione se levantó por fin. Hace tiempo que había oído al chico marcharse, y ella debía prepararse para ir a abrir los regalos con sus amigos. Así mantendría su cabeza ocupada.

Camufló lo mejor posible sus ojeras y salió de su habitación.

A las 9:55, enfiló el pasillo que la llevaría directa a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- "Me mi mos", dijo la chica a la Dama Gorda.

\- ¡Oh! Feliz Navidad, querida. Me alegro de verte por aquí. Últimamente este pasillo está aburrido sabes, desde que el fraile del retrato del tercer piso… ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada.

\- Sí, sí. No es nada. Solo ando un poco… atareada.

\- Cariño, vivo en este castillo desde hace mucho. ¿Problemas de hombres? – Lanzó una risita y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Hermione, que se subió la bufanda para tapar el chupetón de su cuello, que obviamente había visto la mujer del retrato.

\- ¡Hola Hermione! Sé que quedamos en esperarte pero… – dijo Harry, que lucía un suéter verde con una H negra bordada.

Hermione sonrió. Ya contaba con eso. Como todos los años, sus amigos estaban impacientes por abrir todos los paquetes. La sala común era solo para ellos 4; el trío de oro y Ginny.

\- No os preocupéis, no pasa nada. ¿Cuáles son mis regalos?

\- Esos de allí – le señaló Ron, mientras engullía una rana de chocolate. También él llevaba un suéter, rojo con una R en el centro.

Hermione dio las gracias a Ron por el libro de _Curiosidades del mundo mágico_ que le había regalado, a Harry por el juego de colonias y a Ginny por el deslumbrante vestido, que tenía pensado llevar para el baile que se hacía todos los años para los alumnos de séptimo, en junio. La señora Weasley también le había tejido un jersey, blanco con una estilosa H. El de Ginny era azul.

También encontró un surtido de bromas y chucherías de los gemelos Weasley y unas gafas extrañas, cortesía de Luna, que, según explicaban en el paquete, mantenía alejados a los _nurggles._

Además, sus padres le habían regalado unos cuantos libros _muggles_ y un DVD de su película favorita, _El diario de Noah_. Sonrió al recordar lo pesada que se había puesto al verla en verano. La vería en cuanto pudiera.

Ella había regalado a sus amigos unos guantes y gorros especiales para volar, cosa que los 3 agradecieron. Pasaron una excelente mañana, entre envoltorios de ranas de chocolate y bromas. Hermione no recordó en todo el rato al rubio. Bueno puede que lo hiciera un par de veces. O quizás fueran 20 o 30, pero enseguida lo apartaba de su mente.

A las 11:30, Harry y Ron estaban preparados para ir a probar sus nuevos artefactos de Quidditch, aunque Ginny prefería probarlos más adelante y quedarse con su amiga. Hermione lo agradeció. El Quidditch le aburriría. Además, no sabía si Draco aún estaría allí y no le apetecía topárselo. No después de lo de anoche y menos con Harry y Ron.

Los muchachos se despidieron de ellas y se alejaron rumbo al campo de Quidditch mientras las chicas se dirigían a dar un tranquilo paseo por el patio.

Ginny comenzó la conversación, de una manera que sobresaltó a la castaña.

\- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

\- ¿q…qué?

\- Vamos, seré más pequeña pero no soy tonta, Hermione. No te has quitado la bufanda en toda la mañana aunque en la torre hacía mucho calor. Podrías estar mala pero no lo pareces. Así pues, ¿quién es el afortunado?

\- ¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó la castaña nerviosa.

\- Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga. Me lo puedes contar.

\- Y lo haría pero… no puedo Gin. De verdad.

\- ¿Entonces tengo razón? No me lo puedo creer. Lo sabía. Espera, no digas nada, estoy pensando opciones. Tiene que ser alguien que se haya quedado en el castillo. No de Gryffindor porque vendrías mas por la torre. ¿Es un Hufflepuff? No, un Ravenclaw. Lo conociste en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? Lo que está claro es que no puede ser un Slytherin – terminó la joven Weasley orgullosa de su razonamiento.

\- Ssssh, baja la voz. Ginny… Escúchame. No se lo puedes contar a nadie. ¿A nadie, entiendes?– dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Pero quién es?

Hermione suspiró cansada.

\- Lo siento Ginny, pero no te lo puedo decir. De verdad que no.

\- En ese caso, cuéntamelo cuando estés preparada. Sólo dime… ¿cómo es?

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

\- Empieza por el principio – rio la pelirroja.

\- Es… muy guapo. Puede llegar a ser cariñoso, pero no acostumbra a hacerlo. Se siente solo y necesita ayuda. Tiene muy mal carácter y es un poco orgulloso a veces, no le gusta que le mandes y no se adapta a todo. Además discutimos a todas horas.

\- Vaya, no es como… me lo imaginaba.

\- No es tan malo como parece… – es peor, pensó la castaña.

\- ¿Es más mayor?

\- Nadie en este colegio es más mayor que yo, Ginny. Estoy en último curso – rió.

\- Ah sí. ¿Está en séptimo?

\- Yo no…

\- No digas nada. Es obvio que sí. ¿Cuánto llevas con él?

\- En realidad ayer fue nuestro primer… beso. Pero no es que estemos saliendo ni nada. Es decir, somos amigos.

\- ¿Es por eso que llegaste tarde a la cena?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Sí.

\- Pero… ¿tú le quieres?

\- No lo sé Ginny, es pronto para decir eso.

\- ¿Y él a ti?

\- No. Y no creo que nunca pueda llegar a hacerlo.

\- Entonces sólo te hará daño.

\- Soy consciente. No te preocupes por mí, sabré llevar la situación.

\- No pensaba diferente. Por cierto, encárgate de ese cuello.

\- Y tú encárgate de Harry.

Ginny bufó.

\- Harry no necesita a nadie. Es tan… independiente. Odio esa faceta suya.

Hermione rió. Típico de su amigo. Debía vigilar por todo el mundo.

\- Sabes que está loco por ti. Sólo tienes que dar el paso.

Ginny lo pensó unos instantes.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré.

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre Harry, Quidditch, las clases… y al cabo de una hora se separaron ante la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione tomó aire y anduvo hasta su residencia. Una vez allí, entró en la Sala Común de su torre, pero de pronto oyó un ruido.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí?

A modo de respuesta, un llanto apagado le llegó desde la habitación de la izquierda. Varita en mano y con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del rubio en silencio. Al llegar arriba, de nuevo escuchó gemidos. Esta vez menos amortiguados. Tocó a la puerta:

\- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Lárgate Granger - respondió el chico, cuya voz se fue perdiendo cada vez más.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- Draco, siento lo de ayer… Si quieres hablar…

Silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Hermione esperó un rato pero acabó dándose por vencida.

De repente, oyó unos golpes fuera de la torre y se aproximó hasta ella:

\- ¿Sí?

\- Granger, soy Nott. Déjame entrar.

La chica se debatió un rato pero acabó abriéndole la puerta. Ante ella, se desplegaba un espectáculo muy diferente al que había imaginado.

Theodore Nott, normalmente apuesto y arrogante, presentaba un aspecto horrible. El pelo despeinado y un leve temblequeo. Jadeaba por el cansancio y presentaba una mueca de terror.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En… en su habitación. Aunque no creo que quiera visitas ahora mism…

El ojiazul la apartó y subió las escaleras a trompicones hasta la habitación del rubio. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente.

Hermione intentó oír que pasaba dentro, pero estaba claro que un hechizo _Muffliato_ se lo impedía, así que acabó desistiendo. No se tenía por una cotilla.

Media hora más tarde, Nott apareció en la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas. Hermione le bloqueó la salida.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – No era una cotilla, pero estaba preocupada - ¿está Dr... Malfoy bien?

\- No es de tu incumbencia Granger – Theo estaba frío y cortante – déjame marcharme. Por cierto, bonita marca.

Hermione se apartó desconcertada hasta que remarcó a qué se refería.

Tras eliminar el dichoso chupetón, subió de nuevo las escaleras de la izquierda.

\- ¿Draco?

La puerta se abrió ante ella y el rubio salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Evitó mirar a la chica – aun así, está pudo remarcar su rostro lacrado por lágrimas ya secas – y abandonó la torre.

La castaña sabía que algo iba muy mal y sabía que ese algo involucraba a los mortífagos. No debía, sabía que no tenía derecho, pero tras cerciorarse de que estaba sola, abrió la puerta de su habitación contigua.

Encontró una sala de iguales dimensiones que la suya, sólo que la colcha de la cama era oscura y los objetos de la habitación le eran desconocidos. Sorteo un pequeño baúl a los pies de la cama y se colocó en el centro de la estancia. Le llegó un olor a menta.

Los únicos efectos personales a la vista que pudo encontrar eran los libros que llenaban la estantería de madera oscura que tapaba parte de la pared izquierda. Se acercó hasta ellos y sintió que un escalofrío la recorría cuando leyó sus títulos. Ella los conocía bien: eran los mismos que estaban presentes en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Si bien era cierto que ella había leído unos cuantos, le inquietaba encontrarlos en la habitación del Slytherin. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se giró.

Observó más atentamente la sala y se centró en descubrir algo. De pronto, remarcó que el escritorio – igual que el que ella tenía en su habitación – tenía un par de objetos.

Se acercó hasta él y observó consternada una foto de Narcissa Malfoy, cuyo cristal estaba roto. Y allí, bajo la imagen, un papel arrugado, que Hermione desdobló, sin saber la importancia de lo que leería a continuación.

 _Hijo:_

 _Sé que esto no es lo que tú querías y sé que es muy pronto. Pero tu padre corre mucho peligro, ahora que están planeando la fuga de Azkaban. Debemos permanecer en este lado. Tendría que haber hablando contigo, haberte avisado, ya que ambos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar. He sido demasiado ingenua._

 _Por nuestra culpa has acabado así. Sabes que tu padre no es lo que era antes, Draco. Azkaban le ha cambiado, pero por favor, no le judges por ello. No hables con nadie. Puede que Theodore Nott y tú vayáis a pasar más tiempo juntos del que pensáis. Puede que eso te de un apoyo._

 _No sé cuánto tardará en aparecer la marca, puede que no mucho. Ocúltala. Si alguien en Hogwarts la ve, eres hombre muerto._

 _Pronto abandonarás el colegio, así que no hagas tonterías. No serviría para nada._

 _Destruye esta carta en cuanto la leas._

 _Te quiero._

 _N. Malfoy_

No dejaba lugar a dudas de que era Narcissa Malfoy la escritora de la carta. Por la letra temblorosa y los borrones en algunas partes provocados por las lágrimas, Hermione pudo imaginándosela llorando asustadamente mientras la escribía.

La chica creía comprender cada palabra de la carta y eso la aterraba. ¿Fuga en Azkaban? ¿A quién podría avisar y con qué contexto?

Pero lo que más le asustó fue la parte de la marca. Estaba claro que hablaban de la Marca Tenebrosa. Lo que quería decir que Draco se había convertido en…

Notó como las lágrimas discurrían por su cara mientras, sin saberlo, el rubio volvía de nuevo a la torre.

Draco entró en la sala común con sigilo y encontró la puerta de su habitación abierta. Entornó los ojos. Dudaba que la castaña fuera tan tonta como para entrar en ella, pero tardó poco en darse cuenta de que se equivocaba.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al umbral y entró con cuidado, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y lanzando un _Fermaportus._

Hermione oyó el ruido de la puerta pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de poder reaccionar, el rubio la desarmó y le ató de manos y piernas, inmovilizándola completamente.

Draco la apuntaba desde la puerta con su varita, respirando agitadamente.

\- Granger, dame una razón para que no te mate ahora mismo.

Hermione, aun con el susto en el cuerpo, no encontró ningún argumento convincente así que prefirió guardar silencio.

\- ¡MÍRAME! – a partir de ahí, la voz del chico se convirtió en un peligroso susurro - ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

La Gryffindor sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Lo había fastidiado todo. Y, además, había descubierto cosas horribles que se vería obligada a no rebelar por el bien del rubio, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por él?

Draco, fuera de sí, la levantó un par de metros para después dejarla caer.

\- ¿Lo has leído verdad?

La chica sintió como sus lágrimas aumentaban. Estaba temblando.

Draco se acercó hasta ella y acercó su cara a la de la castaña con unos ojos desorbitados, haciéndola temblar.

\- Bien, ahora ya lo sabes. Esto no era de tu incumbencia Granger y créeme que pagarás por ello.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Sé que muchos pensaréis que los capítulos son breves, pero espero que esto no os moleste :)

De momento, hemos podido ver como ambos están hechos un lío, cosa que, espero, entendáis. No es fácil enamorarse de la persona equivocada y menos aun de la persona a la que odias. Pero los polos opuestos se atraen y está claro que Hermione y Draco son, entre sí, dos potentes imanes.

Ginny ya empieza a inmiscuirse en la relación, y en unos capítulos veréis como va a ser la única que llegue a averiguar parte de la verdad del asunto. ¿Intuición femenina? Supongo que puede ser eso.

Por otra parte, Draco acaba de recibir una importante carta de su madre y, por otra parte, acaba de pasar a formar parte, definitivamente, de los mortífagos. Parece que cada vez están más lejos el uno del otro. Pero ya hemos podido ver que al rubio esto no le hace mucha gracia y, quién sabe, puede que cambie de opinión respecto a su ideología... o puede que no. Al fin y al cabo, es Draco Malfoy.

Dejamos el capítulo en un punto bastante intrigante: Draco acaba de pillar a la chica husmeando entre sus cosas y sabe que esta a leído la carta. En verdad, es normal que esté enfadado. ¿Creéis que logrará contenerse o la ira lo dominará y atacará a la chica?

Mandadme vuestra opinión y como siempre la atenderé de buen grado. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y...

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

No olvidéis darle al **Go.**

\- Daphnea.


	6. CONFUSIÓN

Hermione por fin se decidió. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa y decidió intervenir antes de que el chico se dejara dominar por su furia:

\- ¡Espera!

Draco bajó la varita y la miró desafiante, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que sólo se distinguían dos ranuras, tras las cuales se adivinaban unos ojos más fríos que el hielo.

\- Yo… pensé que te pasaba algo. Sólo quería intentar ayudarte.

\- No creo que meterte en mi habitación fuera la mejor manera. Te crees muy lista, pero eres estúpida Gran…

\- ¿Es verdad lo… lo de la marca?

Draco entrecerró los ojos e intentó estudiar su rostro. Esa chica no conocía el peligro. Notó como apretaba fuertemente la varita y chispas naranjas empezaron a salir de ella, asustando a la castaña.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- Malfoy… sí, he leído la carta. Y la verdad, preferiría no haberlo hecho. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás así que… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¿Por qué crees que necesito ayuda? No puedes intentar salvar a todo el mundo. No quiero ser una de tus putas obras de caridad. ¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido elfo doméstico?

La chica respiró aliviada al remarcar que el chico, tras cada frase que soltaba, se iba relajando. Aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de

\- Sé que la necesitas. Y que no me la pedirías ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. A veces necesitamos a alguien ¿sabes? No podemos vivir sol…

\- Ahórrate tu discurso, no me interesa Granger. El problema es que no tenías derecho a entrar aquí y leer la carta. ¿Qué hago yo ahora contigo?

\- ¿Soltarme para que podamos hablar?

\- No me hagas reír.

\- ¿Qué harás si no, matarme y esconder mi cadáver? Sabes que no tienes más opciones.

Draco levantó la vista. La chica sabía que tenía razón. Desató las cuerdas de golpe y se irguió cuan largo era.

\- Vete.

\- Draco…

\- ¡LÁRGATE! Ahora no quiero hablar – el chico se sentó en la cama con la vista fija en el suelo y semblante cansado.

Hermione reflexionó un rato y acabó colocándose a sus pies, arrodillada. Sus caras quedaban a la misma altura, pero el chico evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran.

La Gryffindor estiró su mano para tocar la cara del chico, que se apartó ante ese toque. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a subirle la manga, hasta dejar su antebrazo, y por tanto La Marca Tenebrosa, al descubierto. El Slytherin no opuso resistencia pero comenzó a temblar levemente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo..

La castaña observó en silencio la calavera y la serpiente, rozando suavemente la marca. Pero tras 5 segundos, el rubio retiró el brazo y bajó la manga bruscamente.

\- Granger, no deberías estar aquí.

\- Malfoy… ¿tú quieres esto?

\- ¿Qué?

Hermione señaló su brazo derecho.

\- Eso no te importa.

\- Entonces eso significa que no.

\- Déjame ya en paz.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a ir a ver el partido de _Quidditch_?

\- ¿En serio crees que ahora me interesa eso? Déjame sólo. AHORA

La chica, en un arriesgado pero último intento, lo besó.

El rubio estuvo a punto de apartarla de un manotazo, pero acabó dejándose hacer. Si era ese tipo de ayuda la que le ofrecía la castaña, quizás si la necesitara. Aferró la cadera de la Gryffindor con firmeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse en sus brazos. Los besos siguieron y siguieron, sin que ninguno tuviera fuerza de voluntad para separarse. Cada vez más intensos, cada vez más fuertes, más profundos… conocían ya todas las curvas del otro, pero sus manos seguían explorándolas. En ese momento, se sentían bien. Consigo mismo, con el otro…

Hermione bajó su boca hasta el cuello del muchacho, que intentaba reprimir los roncos gemidos guturales que escapaban de su garganta. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía con ella. Y era maravilloso. Maravilloso y arriesgado.

Tras un rato así, Draco se separó y se miraron. Entonces comenzó a recordar todo el asunto de la carta y la Marca y sintió de nuevo ese peso oprimir su cuerpo.

Respecto a lo de los besos, no se lo iba a recriminar. Sí, estaba dejando que pasara. Draco sabía que eso significaba algo, pero no quería asumirlo. No se hacía responsable de la sensación de felicidad que lo embargaba cuando la castaña se acercaba. Eran segundos en los que su lado tierno ganaba a su lado oscuro, pero después, todo volvía a la realidad.

\- Si te ha molestado…

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

Esta respuesta descolocó a la chica.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te da igual?

El rubio no respondió. No quería hacerlo. Hermione advirtió la confusión del chico y decidió dejarlo reflexionar.

\- Llámame si necesitas algo –dijo mientras abandonaba la sala.

\- Ni lo sueñes – fue la respuesta del Slytherin cuando esta ya no podía oírle.

La castaña, una vez en la torre, no dejaba de recordar los besos. La transportaban a mundos lejanos. Ni siquiera había sentido eso con Ron. Y es que el rubio besaba tan bien… Pero una patada la devolvió a la realidad. La carta, Narcissa Malfoy... ¿Debería decir algo? Hermione tomó una elección – quizás la menos acertada que había tomado en años – guardaría silencio, aun sabiendo que eso podría debilitar a la Orden. En ese momento, le importaba más el rubio. Y de nuevo, se sintió culpable por ello.

Draco observó su brazo, brillante por el sol que entraba por la ventana. La Marca relucía, recién grabada, contra la pálida piel del muchacho. Con un leve toque de varita, la camufló. En ese momento, no quiso preocuparse por eso, pero sabía que más adelante tendría que hacerlo.

Miró hacia su escritorio. La foto de su madre parecía brillar con fuerza. La echó de menos. Era la única persona que alguna vez había demostrado cariño por él. Ella y… y la castaña. Bufó exasperado. Como aquel asunto continuara mucho más, se iba a volver loco.

Hermione, con una sonrisa tonta, llegó a las gradas de Gryffindor. No paraba de rememorar la frase del rubio. No le molestaban sus besos. Ni siquiera sabía si debía sentirse feliz por esto, pero era obvio que lo estaba.

Tomó asiento al lado de Neville. Luna como siempre, se encontraba en la grada de comentarista.

\- ¿Cuánto van? – Preguntó la chica gritando, para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud-.

\- 10-20 a favor de Hufflepuff. Pero acaban de empezar.

En ese momento, Delmeza Robins anotó un tanto que hizo a los Gryffindors ponerse en pie.

\- Pues volvemos al empate tras el espectacular tanto de Delmeza. Extraña esta chica. Siempre que…

\- Señorita Lovegood, ¿podría centrarse en lo deportivo? – se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Claro profesora. Solo intento animar el partido. Ahí va Dean, que atrapa la quaffle. Se la pasa a Ginny pero Cadwallader la intercepta. Se dirige a la meta, dispara y… Tanto de Hufflepuff. 20-30.

La indiferencia con la que Luna retransmitía los partidos hacía que la mayoría de los espectadores no la escucharan. Pero poco parecía importarle a ella, que seguía haciendo anotaciones.

\- Summerby acelera, parece que ha visto algo. ¡Efectivamente veo un punto dorado! ¡Vamos Harry!

\- Neutralidad señorita Lovegood.

\- Oh sí, por supuesto. Summerby estira un brazo y… ¡oh! Eso ha debido dolerle. Una bludger lanzada por Peakes le acaba de dar en toda la cara. Ese golpe va a durarle. Tendrá que darse alguna crema especial, yo te recomiendo una hecha con savia de _reisuns_. Entre todo el desconcierto, la snitch ha vuelto a desaparecer.

Hermione observaba como Harry daba vueltas alrededor del campo sin éxito, una y otra vez, esquivando jugadores y bludgers. El partido estaba sucediendo de manera habitual, sin ninguna falta – como siempre- por parte de los tejones.

Ya empezaba a volverse monótono una hora después cuando de repente Harry describió un tirabuzón y aceleró en dirección al suelo.

\- ¡Parece que Harry ha capturado algo! - gritó Luna, sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

\- ¡Es la snitch! – grito exasperada la profesora.

\- Ah sí. ¡Gryffindor gana! ¡210-80! – proclamó la Ravenclaw por los altavoces, aunque la grada roja ya había comenzado a celebrarlo y ni siquiera lo oyeron.

Harry desmontó de su escoba, con un brazo alzado y su puño fuertemente cerrado, dentro del cual se veían revolotear las alas de la pelota dorada. Al momento, todo el equipo de los leones se le echó encima.

\- ¿Qué significa esta victoria, Neville?

\- ¡Significa que de momento estamos en la cabeza! Sólo hay que esperar que Ravenclaw pierda contra Hufflepuff la semana que viene.

Hermione y Neville se unieron al gentío y la fiesta viajó rápidamente a la Sala Común. Media hora más tarde Seamus y Dean aparecieron con los brazos cargados de todo tipo de bebidas desde la cocina. Detrás de ellos entraron algunos Ravenclaws e incluso Hufflepuffs, que nunca se deprimían por las derrotas ni se perdían una fiesta. Por supuesto estaba prohibido visitar las diferentes Casas o montar fiestas, pero los alumnos habían podido comprobar cómo la mayoría de los profesores hacían la vista gorda siempre que no quedaran pistas o hicieran ruido.

Hermione había acompañado a Ginny a cambiarse y en ese instante estaban bajando las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicas para unirse a la gente.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- ¿Sí, Gin?

\- Deséame suerte.

\- ¿Para…?

La chica no pudo acabar la frase pues en ese momento la pelirroja se separó de su lado para ir hacia Harry, que se encontraba rodeado por una multitud. Se hizo sitio entre ellos y llegó hasta el ojiverde, que le sonrió atontado.

\- Buena fiesta, ¿no crees?

\- Podría mejorar – respondió la chica, mientras tiraba de la corbata del moreno hacia ella, hasta hacer que sus labios se encontraran.

Harry se tensó, pero no tardó en rodear la cintura de la chica Weasley mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello. Ni siquiera advirtieron el silencio que se había hecho en la sala. En ese momento, sólo existían ellos.

Tras un tiempo que no eran capaces de calcular se separaron. Se oyó un silbido y alguna que otra risa nerviosa. Harry ignoró el vaso roto en la mano de Dean y la mueca de Romilda Vane y buscó a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo se encontraba a 10 metros suya, junto a Lavender y lo miraba con cara inexpresiva. Harry le interrogó con la mirada y este subió los hombros como diciendo: "si no hay más opción"… así que el ojiverde sonrió y, tras un gesto, señaló a Ginny la salida. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Hermione había observado toda la escena desde lejos y ahora sonreía triunfantemente. Se acercó hasta Ron y se sentó a su lado. Este se separó de Lavender que miró a la recién llegada con cara de asco. Pero la castaña la ignoró como siempre.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sabes perfectamente de qué, Ron.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que pienso?

\- Te molesta.

\- No pero…

\- Sí lo hace y no debería. Tu hermana tiene 16 años. Tienes que dejarla vivir.

\- ¿Pero y Harry? Se supone que es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y por eso no tiene derecho a ser feliz?

\- No pero... Está bien, quizás tengas razón.

\- La tengo.

Ron rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno. No les molestaré. Dime Hermione, ¿qué te ha parecido el partido? Hace mucho que no habl…

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase porque Lavender se abalanzó sobre él. Hermione notó como una vena en el cuello le palpitaba y se levantó bruscamente. Estúpida repipi… de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Miró su reloj: las 22:45. Perfecto, aun quedaba algo más de una hora para su ronda de Premio Anual. Así que sin avisar a nadie, abandonó la sala y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Alcanzó el cuadro de la entrada e hizo cosquillas a la pera. La puerta se materializó ante ella y entró.

Rápidamente, 3 elfos domésticos llegaron a su altura para intentar satisfacer sus necesidades, pero cuando Dobby la vio, les dijo que sería él quien se encargara.

\- Señorita Granger, Dobby está muy contento de verla. Los amigos de Harry Potter son los amigos de Dobby – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. A la chica le caía muy bien el elfo, así que le sonrió y le dijo que no había tenido tiempo para comer y que si podía prepararle en una cesta algo de comida para llevarse.

Como siempre, los elfos no se quedaron cortos y le llenaron la cesta con más de 7 platos diferentes y 4 postres, además de muchas bebidas.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione mientras salía por la puerta, cargando a duras penas la pesada cesta.

No se encontró con nadie en su camino de regreso, cosa que agradeció. Eran las 23:15 llegó a su destino. Dijo la nueva contraseña a Helga Hufflepuff, que en ese momento se encontraba sola mirándola con sonrisa bonachona.

\- "Mimbulus mimbletonia"

\- Una planta de excelentes características, querida. ¿A dónde vas con todo ese peso? Te vas a hacer daño. Ay sí, lo siento, que me lío a hablar –dijo mientras le daba paso a la torre de los "Premios Anuales".

El chico estaba dormido sobre el orejero negro, frente a la chimenea. El fuego le iluminaba parte del rostro. Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolo. Era realmente bello. Un ángel de fuego, roto por el dolor.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- ¿Son buenas las vistas?

Ésta se había ruborizado. Levantó la mano en la que llevaba la cesta.

\- Eh… pensé que tendrías hambre.

El chico abrió los ojos enormemente al ver la cantidad de comida que traía Hermione. Esta sonrió al ver su expresión.

\- Los elfos son un poco exagerados. No tienes que comértela toda por supuesto. Pero como sé que no has ido a comer en todo el día quizás…

El chico no la dejó termina se sentó a su lado en el largo sillón blanco y eligió un plato de pollo con puré y guisantes, una ensalada y un trozo de tarta de chocolate, del que Hermione acabó comiéndose más de la mitad ante la evaluante mirada del rubio.

\- Me encanta el chocolate – dijo la Gryffindor – aunque no siempre puedo comerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

\- No creas que 5 platos van a acabar conmigo.

\- Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Idiota.

Malfoy rió.

\- Mi humor es demasiado bueno para ti.

\- Lo dudo. Malfoy… respecto a lo de esta tarde… ¿puedo saber qué vas a hacer?

El semblante del rubio cambió de golpe.

-No, Granger, no puedes. Ni siquiera deberías saber esto.

\- Sí, pero lo sé y…

\- "Y puedo ayudarte". Si lo vuelvo a oír me iré. Lo juro.

\- Lo…

\- "Lo siento". Me sé de memoria todo el repertorio.

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué no aprecias que la gente haga cosas por ti?

\- ¡Porque yo no te pedí que te metieras en mi habitación e invadieras mi privacidad!

\- ¡No hablo de eso! La gente intenta ayudarte y tú los rechazas. No estás tan solo como te parece.

\- No creo que tú sepas lo que…

\- Sí lo sé. Pero me tienes a mí. No me mires así. No soy ninguna espía.

\- Sabes que no estaría bien que yo te contara nada. La Orden acabaría enterándose.

\- Dame un voto de confianza.

\- No veo porqué - el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de aquel tono de comprensión que la castaña utilizaba para hablar con él.

La chica pasó una mano por la mejilla del rubio, que cerró los ojos y se relajó ante ese cálido toque.

\- Déjame formar parte de esto, Draco – observó como silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en los ojos de la castaña - Por favor.

Desesperadamente, el chico se lanzó sobre ella. Hermione fue relajando la expresión y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que la atrajo hacia sí tanto como pudo. El rubio besaba con fuerza, liberando la tensión del momento.

Desplazó su mano hasta la camisa de la chica y comenzó a desabrochar los botones. Cuando iba por el tercero, notó como esta le desaflojaba el nudo de la corbata, hasta tirarla al suelo.

Draco, en un rápido movimiento, se giró hacia la izquierda, tumbándose encima de la castaña. Por fin terminó con el último botón y abrió su camisa, mientras la chica se ruborizaba. Él sintió una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, mientras besaba y lamía cada parte de su pecho, ante los leves gemidos de la chica.

Era indescriptible lo que ambos sentían. Ni siquiera Hermione encontraba las fuerzas para separarse y es que lo deseaba. Deseaba aquello y a aquel chico. Y eso era malo. Pero estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos.

Segundos después la camisa del chico cayó al suelo y Hermione comenzó a recorrer los fuertes músculos en su espalda. Mientras el rubio exploraba el hueco detrás de su oreja, levantó ligeramente las caderas para dejarle desprenderla de su falda. Pero de repente, unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

\- ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Está alguno dentro? No me consta que estén haciendo su ronda.

Ambos se tensaron ante la voz de la profesora McGonagall y la chica tapó la boca del rubio. Intentó que su voz no temblara y que su respiración no sonara agitada.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Por fin hemos visto a un Draco mucho más tranquilo, dejándose llevar por las emociones y más asustado que nunca. Y puede que sea eso, precisamente el miedo, lo que le hace ser él mismo. Ahora ya no se opone a la chica, simplemente juega a alejarse de ella hasta que sus fuerzas se derrumban y entonces, ambos se encuentran. Porque se necesitan, de una forma que aun no son capaces de comprender.

En primer lugar, mis disculpas a todos los Hufflepuffs por el partido, pero era más coherente que ganara Gryffindor. Sobre todo para la escena del beso entre Harry y Ginny, que me moría de ganas de escribir (amo a Hinny, aunque no tanto como a Dramione XD)

Hermione se ha preocupado por el rubio y ha decidido llevarle la cena y el chico se ha mostrado algo amable con ella. O, por lo menos, no la ha insultado. Sobre todo cuando ha decidido que su postre sería ella XD Pero McGonagall los ha interrumpido... esperemos que no se le ocurra entrar en la torre o encontrará una escena que preferiría no haber visto y pondría a los chicos, y en especial a Malfoy, en serios aprietos.

No olvidéis dejar review con lo que penséis o queráis que ocurra y dadle al **Go** :)

¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!

\- Daphnea


	7. HOGSMEADE

\- Sí profesora, ahora mismo salgo, me había quedado dormida. Voy a llamar a Malfoy, creo que está en… su habitación - dijo Hermione intentando no sonar agitada.

Se vistieron y peinaron como mejor pudieron en 30 segundos. Draco observaba a la chica de reojo, con una mezcla entre soberbia y ternura. Se reprendió por ello y continuó anundando su corbata como mejor le permitieron sus dedos temblorosos. Salieron de la torre separados por unos cuantos pasos, aparentando no ir juntos.

\- Lo siento profesora - dijo Hermione sin mirarla.

McGonagall se había quedado observándolos. Había algo que se le escapaba. Draco Malfoy parecía diferente. Quizás... Parecía… feliz. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas exageradamente y tenía un aspecto desarreglado. A decir verdad, ese chico nunca le había dado buena impresión.

-No… no pasa nada señorita Granger. Por esta vez no importa. Intenten que no vuelva a suceder. Señor Malfoy. Buenas noches – se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio hasta que dejaron de oír sus pasos y tras esto, la castaña se volvió hacia el chico.

\- ¿Crees que…?

Pero Draco se encontraba a 10 metros de ella, alejándose a paso ligero, dispuesto a hacer una ronda separada.

Hermione suspiró. Como en los viejos tiempos.

La noticia de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban saliendo no tardó en extenderse por el castillo.

El trío de oro de repente se había convertido en un cuarteto, pues Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, ante las acusadoras miradas de su hermano.

Llegaban a ser 5 si se les sumaba Lavender, pero ante estas situaciones Hermione prefería dejar solas a las dos parejas. Además, no soportaba a la rubia.

Harry y Ginny, Ron y Lavender, Neville y Luna… todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía tener una relación y ningun problema para admitirlo.

Y mientras, ahí estaba ella. Luchando contra sus demonios, intentando inútilmente apartarse del rubio. La atracción entre ellos aumentaba y sus encuentros disminuían. No se había vuelto a producir una situación como la de después del partido de Quidditch – hace ya una semana - y ambos, aunque no lo admitieran, estaban ansiosos por ello.

Draco y Nott habían comenzado a aislarse del resto y éste último frecuentaba diariamente la torre de los Premios Anuales. En aquel momento, acababa de llegar a ella en busca de su rubio compañero.

\- Hola Granger.

\- Nott. Malfoy no ha llegado aún.

\- ¿Sabes si va a venir pronto? – la chica supuso que traía noticias para el ojigris.

\- No creo que tarde mucho. Estaba volando, pero hace ya 2 horas que se fue.

\- Lo esperaré aquí – y sin aguardar la aprobación de la castaña, el ojiazul irrumpió en la Sala Común y ocupó uno de los sofás negros.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Tan educado como siempre – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón blanco.

\- ¿Para qué hace falta la educación si se tiene belleza Granger?

\- Y tan superficial como siempre – continuó la broma la castaña - ¿eso te sirve para algo?

\- Para que cualquier chica en su sano juicio quiera…

\- Está bien, lo entiendo – a veces, el Slytherin era bastante brusco. En realidad, lo era todo el tiempo.

\- Granger, no niegues que tú eres una de esas chicas.

\- ¿Hace falta que te de una respuesta?

\- Prefiero imaginármela.

Hermione bufó y tras esto, un largo silencio se hizo en la sala. Al cabo de un rato, la Gryffindor decidió romperlo.

\- Nott… ¿qué os traéis Malfoy y tú entre manos?

\- Podría preguntar lo mismo, supongo.

\- ¿Q… qué? –Hermione se ruborizó. ¿Qué sabía aquel chico?

Theo sonrió triunfalmente.

\- Eso me hace creer que estoy en lo cierto. La marca de aquel día. Reconocería un chupetón de Draco en cualquier parte. Se los llevo viendo a Pansy durante 3 años.

Hermione se tensó ante la mención de la Slytherin. Por supuesto, sabía que su historia con Draco había acabado, pero la rubia no parecía advertirlo.

\- ¿Celosa Granger?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- Nott, no…

En ese momento, Draco entró en la sala y se quedó observándolos. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaron en su mente.

¿Qué hacían juntos? ¿Por qué sonreía Nott de esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba la castaña tan turbada? ¿Acaso estaba… celoso? Intentó convencerse de lo contrario y de que lo que tuvieran ellos dos le traía sin cuidado. Aunque apuntó mentalmente hablar de ello más tarde con el moreno.

\- Mira, aquí viene tu príncipe azul – susurró el moreno a la chica, se levantó e hizo una reverencia al recién llegado – majestad.

Draco lo miró y abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Nott?

\- Nada en absoluto. Traigo noticias.

Ambos miraron a la chica y el ojigris señaló con un gesto su habitación. Acto seguido, los dos desaparecieron en ella.

Hermione suspiró. Si Nott había adivinado aquello… ¿acabarían por hacerlo sus amigos?

El fin de semana llegó y con él la primera excursión del año a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de tercero estaban ansiosos por conocer la ciudad, mientras que los más mayores solo deseaban un descanso, una visita a Honeydukes y un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron en el patio. Hacía una semana que no paraba de nevar y todo el suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de 10 cm de blanda nieve. A la chica le encantaba el invierno.

Ginny se quedaría estudiando y Lavender estaba dormida, cosa que todos agradecieron.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los tres a solas, así que ese rato les vendría bien.

\- ¿No ha venido tu Lav-Lav? – rió Hermione.

Ron ignoró el apodo.

\- Estará dormida supongo. Tengo que decir que es un alivio.

\- Ron… hay algo que no logro comprender. Si no te gusta Lavender, ¿por qué no rompes con ella? – era una pregunta que Harry se hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No es… que no me guste. Solo es un poco agobiante.

\- MUY agobiante – remarcó la chica.

\- No creo que le caigas muy bien, Hermione.

\- Lo sé. Pero no me importa. Me pone nerviosa que se una a nosotros y nos corte las conversaciones.

\- ¿Por qué nunca lo dices?

\- ¿Estás de broma? Lo sabes perfectamente Ron. Y Harry piensa lo mismo.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Tiene razón, Ron. Ayer me desperté y la vi en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que te levantaras para darte una sorpresa. Da un poco de miedo.

\- Ya sabes, es muy sentimental… Además, Ginny también pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros y nadie dice nada – la acusación de Ron hacia Harry hizo que éste abriera los ojos.

\- Ginny también estaba con nosotros antes de empezar a salir conmigo.

\- Ella es diferente, Ron. Lavender es como un grano en el culo.

Los dos chicos rieron a carcajadas ante esa observación. Ron ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Suponía que la razón principal de que siguiera con ella era porque no sabía cómo cortar y además, disfrutaba íntimamente de la chica. Por eso… y para dar celos a la castaña, por supuesto. Sabía que era bastante rastrero, pero Lavender parecía feliz. Lo que él no podía saber era que su estrategia no estaba funcionando muy bien y que poco a poco, empujaba a la castaña a los brazos del rubio.

\- Dejemos a Lavender aparte, da igual – dijo el moreno – Quería preguntarte hace unos días Hermione ¿qué hay de ti? Luna dijo que creía que estabas viéndote con alguien – el ojiazul se tensó ante esa información.

Hermione notó que le faltaba el aire. Luna… siempre tan observadora…

\- Bueno, ya la conocéis. Será cosa suya. Tiene mucha imaginación, ¿no?

Pareció que los chicos se lo creían, o, por lo menos, Ron asintió convencido mientras Harry la miraba en silencio.

Pero sabía que si el rubio y ella seguían así, llegaría un momento en el que sus amigos tendrían que saberlo. Se enterarían. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse como se lo tomarían. Puede que ni siquiera la creyeran. Lo que sí era obvio es que se enfadarían con ella y, sobre todo, con Draco.

Cambiaron de asunto y entre unas y otras, llegaron al pueblo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos primero? – preguntó Ron.

\- A las Tres Escobas. Estoy helada.

\- Opino lo mismo – cerró la discusión el moreno, encaminándose hacia la taberna.

Un cálido ambiente los invadió en cuanto entraron en el establecimiento. En una mesa al fondo observaron a Hagrid – que los saludó efusivamente -, McGonagall y Dumbledore. A su derecha, varios Ravenclaws de cuarto y en una esquina, a Luna y Neville. Decidieron dejarlos solos.

\- Yo voy a pedir. Vosotros buscad una mesa – dijo la chica.

\- No te preocupes, yo iré. Ve con Harry – y se marchó antes de recibir una respuesta.

El ojiverde bufó y se volvió hacia la chica.

\- Los encantos de Madame Rosmerta…

Hermione rió.

\- Todos los años la misma escena. Anda, vamos a buscar un sitio.

Encontraron un lugar cerca de la pared oeste, entre una mesa en la que varias brujas jugaban a las cartas y otra en la que un puñado de Slytherins discutía acaloradamente. Hermione distinguió entre ellos al rubio y se situó en una silla desde la que podía observar sus movimientos.

Pronto llegó Ron, rojo como su cabello y portando precariamente tres cervezas de mantequilla.

\- Se te ve azorado Ron – dijo Hermione mientras saboreaba su bebida.

\- Lavender se pondría celosa si supiera lo de Madame Rosmerta.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no… - sus amigos comenzaron a reírse – sois idiotas –estos rieron más fuerte – Vamos, dejad de reíros.

\- Ay… lo siento – dijo la castaña mientras se secaba una lágrima – eres tan gracioso Ronald...

De pronto, un ruido sonó desde la mesa contigua y un torbellino rubio se levantó y abandonó el local apresuradamente.

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y susurró:

\- Creo que Malfoy está tramando algo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Harry? - preguntó la chica, quizás con un tono de voz demasiado agudo-

\- Hermione, ¿Cuándo estéis en vuestra torre no podrías intentar ver su brazo?

\- ¿No querrás decir que…?

\- Estoy seguro de que lleva la Marca. Es un mortífago.

\- No puedes hacer una acusación así… - el pelirrojo parecía haber olvidado la sed que tenía.

\- Ron tiene razón. No es un tema fácil de tratar como el tiempo.

\- Chicos, hacedme caso, estoy seguro.

La chica comenzó a sentirse mal. Ella sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero no lo diría. De ninguna manera traicionaría al rubio.

Harry comenzó un elaborado discurso sobre cómo había llegado a esa conclusión mientras Hermione seguía observando la puerta a la espera de la vuelta del Slytherin. Esto no ocurrió.

Estuvieron en el local unos 20 minutos, momento en el que, con sus bebidas ya terminadas, decidieron ir a visitar las diferentes tiendas.

\- Vamos a Honeydukes.

\- Primero pasemos por Zonko, tengo que llevarles una carta de Fred y George.

Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley eran las dos tiendas de artículos de broma mágicos más conocidas de Escocia, y solían hacer negocios entre ellas.

Iban andando por medio de la calle cuando Hermione divisó en un callejón una cabellera platino alejándose.

\- Id vosotros si queréis. Yo tengo que ir a comprar comida para Crookshanks y alguna cosa para clase.

Una mentira simple pero creíble.

\- Como quieras. ¿Nos encontramos aquí luego? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí… quizás me cueste un rato así que si en media hora no vengo volved al castillo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Harry. Rara vez se separaban y le parecía extraño que su amiga quisiera hacerlo entonces.

\- No, prefiero ir sola. Siempre que venís conmigo os aburrís y no quiero ir con prisa.

\- Tienes razón Hermione. ¡Hasta luego! – el pelirrojo no había notado nada extraño, como de costumbre.

\- Adiós chicos – vio como se alejaban y acto seguido, deshizo el camino hasta llegar al callejón en el que había vislumbrado al rubio.

Era una estrecha y mohosa callejuela, que parecía no tener fin. No había en ella ninguna tienda ni casa, simplemente duras y frías paredes de piedra que conferían al lugar un olor misterioso.

Se armó de valor y avanzó a través de él, mirando hacia el suelo para evitar tropezar con alguna de las descolocadas piedras. Para su sorpresa, el callejón desembocaba en una explanada que conocía muy bien. A 10 metros suya, una valla rodeaba un patio nevado, en cuyo centro una vieja casa se alzaba con aspecto tenebroso: la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione recordaba a la perfección la experiencia que había vivido en su interior en tercer curso, cuando lograron salvar a Sirius. Pero en ese momento no pensaba en eso, sino en el chico que se encontraba apoyado en la cerca, de espaldas a ella. Se acercó con sigilo hasta situarse a su lado. El chico ni siquiera la miró, con lo que la castaña se dio cuenta de que éste ya había remarcado que le seguía.

El rubio miraba el paisaje aunque su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Ambos recordaban la discusión que habían tenido años atrás en ese lugar. Se les antojaba tan lejano…

Era la primera vez que estaban juntos fuera de su torre. No creían que nadie pudiera verlos en ese lugar, pues la gente seguía temiendo acercarse a la Casa de los Gritos. Hermione agarró con lentitud la mano del muchacho, esperando ser rechazada en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa, el chico la asió y le dio un cálido apretón. El corazón de la Gryffindor latía con fuerza.

Esa semana separados se les había hecho eterna. Habían aumentado las ansias de cada uno de estar con el otro hasta tal punto que Draco casi se había lanzado sobre ella la noche anterior. Pero por suerte para su orgullo – y por desgracia para su corazón – se contuvo.

El rubio sintió como se relajaba ante la presencia de la chica. Pero le empezaba a gustar y sabía que acabaría haciéndole daño. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en su vida y ella le importaba demasiado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. El ojigris ya tenía asumido su futuro, pero no tenía porqué involucrar a la castaña en él. Era una vida oscura la que iba a echársele encima. Algo que ella no merecía. En ese momento, tomó una de las decisiones más duras de su vida. Tenía que terminar aquello, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. No quería arrastrarla en su caída.

Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione notó asustada como el chico desenlazaba sus manos, apartando la mirada.

\- Draco… - había decidido comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre y al chico no se le escapó este detalle.

\- Granger, esto tiene que acabar. Sea lo que sea. – evitó que su voz se cortara e intento sonar decidido.

La castaña notó una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Vamos, no me digas que estás enamorada ni nada de eso. Ha sido un royito… curioso, pero eso es todo. – Draco intentó poner una expresión indiferente aunque, por dentro, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - por supuesto que no le creía. Ni siquiera estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no significo nada para ti.

El chico miró hacia aquel pozo miel.

\- No quiero nada contigo. – le dolió más a él que a ella.

\- Pero y…

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacer a la chica alejarse de él definitivamente. Tomó aire y se dispuso a pronunciar una frase que en ese momento se le antojó tan complicada como un trabalenguas.

– Nunca podríamos estar juntos _sangre sucia._

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el rubio se giró y comenzó a alejarse mientras la castaña notaba que le fallaban las fuerzas y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Como ya habéis visto, Nott ha estado más despierto de lo que parece y no ha tardado en adivinar que algo se está tejiendo entre la Gryffindor y su amigo. Y esto tiene muy preocupada a la chica.

Cree que yendo a Hogsmeade alejará al rubio de su cabeza pero, obviamente, está equivocada. En cuanto tiene la ocasión, se disculpa ante sus amigos y sigue a Draco. Pero, desde luego, que el chico cortara con ella es lo último que se esperaba al parecer. Y al rubio tampoco le ha sido muy fácil.

¿Se reconciliarán en el siguiente capítulo? Habrá que esperar - pero no mucho XD - para verlo.

Espero que os haya gustado y no me voy a extender mucho más. Mandad vuestras opiniones y comentarios o, simplemente, comunicaros conmigo y yo os responderé en cuanto lo lea. Gracias por leerme y no olvidéis darle al **Go.**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

\- Daphnea


	8. LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS

Sintió como le arrancaba el corazón y lo pisoteaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Se sintió, por un momento, la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Pero entonces, algo en su cerebro despertó. Y desesperada, jugó su última carta.

\- ¡Espera! – su voz se quebró pero obtuvo el resultado deseado. Draco se detuvo junto a un árbol y se dio la vuelta – Demuéstrame que no sientes nada.

\- ¿Qué? – el chico estaba descolocado. Sabía que sus fuerzas no aguantarían mucho más y que la chica iba a volverlo loco de un momento a otro.

\- Bésame. – Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él - Y después de ello, si es lo que quieres, no volveré a hablarte nunca.

\- No pienso…

\- No es algo que no hayas hecho nunca. No tendría por qué importarte ahora.

\- Este lugar no es adecuado Granger. Podrían vernos – si la besaba, lo arruinaría todo. De eso estaba seguro.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie va a venir aquí.

\- No tengo porqué besarte si no quiero – y sin embargo, no había cosa que deseara más en aquel momento.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín… - dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba hacia él y juntaba sus labios.

El chico opuso resistencia al principio, pero cualquier firmeza que hubiera podido existir por su parte acabó quebrándose cuando la chica lamió hábilmente sus labios. Le correspondió el beso y aumentó la velocidad, dominando en seguida la situación. Sentía que estaba protegido, que solo existían ellos dos. Olvidó la realidad de su vida por un momento. Y decidió ser egoísta como tantas otras veces. No iba a apartar de su lado a una persona que le hacía sentir de esa manera, aunque eso supusiera un peligro para ella. A decir verdad, también había comprendido que la chica no accedería a alejarse de él.

La apoyó contra el árbol y esta, de un salto, subió a sus brazos y entrelazó sus piernas tras la espalda del chico. El rubio aumentó la presión contra el tronco para evitar que la castaña resbalara. Sus bocas solo se separaban para tomar aire. El Slytherin introdujo la mano bajo la blusa de la Gryffindor, haciendo que ambos olvidaran la temperatura y la nieve. En ese momento, el fuego ardía en torno a ellos. O mejor dicho, ellos eran las llamas. Hermione bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, que notaba como pequeñas nubes de vaho escapaban de su boca cada vez que suspiraba.

Pero de pronto, oyeron unos pasos seguidos de risas cerca de ellos. Se separaron y escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, y Hermione vio como 3 niñas de Hufflepuff y 2 niños de Gryffindor pasaban a lo lejos. Puede que ese no fuera un lugar tan privado y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Y si volv…?

\- Tengo una idea mejor – Hermione quería aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con él. Aunque eso supusiera llegar tarde al castillo, siempre podrían volver a través de algún pasadizo. En media hora abrían vuelto y nadie notaría su ausencia. - Sígueme – y sin esperar respuesta, la chica saltó la verja y comenzó a andar hacia la vieja casa.

Ni siquiera hicieron falta conjuros para abrir la puerta, que cedió por la podredumbre de los años. La castaña entró y enseguida se sintió rodeada por el ambiente abandonado que reinaba en aquel lugar. Condujo al chico hasta una sala más grande, que con varios toques de varita consiguió limpiar e iluminar. No pudo hacer aparecer muebles, pero con aquello les bastaba. Draco se sentía extraño allí. No era miedo, era… incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Bueno, he pensado que nadie vendría a molestarnos – sentémonos.

Tomaron asiento en el suelo uno enfrente del otro.

\- ¿Y? – la incitó el chico.

\- Quiero saber los planes de tu vida – sí. Lo había llevado a aquel lugar para informarse sobre su futuro.

\- ¿Perdón? – era lo último que el ojigris se esperaba.

\- Quizás he sido demasiado brusca. Me refiero a qué vais a hacer Nott y tú. Porque dudo que acabéis séptimo

Aquella chica era demasiado lista. Tenía razón. En cuanto todos los mortífagos estuvieran reunidos, él y Theo abandonarían el colegio.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – claro que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Puede que sí, Granger. Pero dime, ¿y qué hay de vosotros tres?

\- ¿Harry, Ron y yo?

\- Ambos sabemos que una guerra se está preparando. No me imagino a San Potter en clase de Pociones mientras la Orden hace planes de batalla.

Efectivamente, los tres tenían previsto marcharse antes de Pascua. Aunque su misión no tenía nada que ver con la Orden sino con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Y eso sí que no podía confiárselo al Slytherin.

\- Puede que…

\- Sé que tengo razón. Si te contara mis planes tendrías que contarme los tuyos. ¿Estarías dispuesta?

La chica suspiró. La había cazado.

\- No puedo.

\- Lo sé.

Los chicos se estudiaron en silencio.

\- ¿Lucharás a su lado Draco? – por fin esa duda que tanto tiempo llevaba haciéndose.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes. Con los mortífagos. Con Voldemort.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó sin responder a la chica.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que no deseabas la Marca.

\- No la deseaba de aquella manera. Pero dado que la otra posibilidad es luchar con la Orden, queda descartada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la mayoría de los componentes de ella me odian y odian a mi familia. Volverme en contra del Señor Tenebroso haría que quedara en medio del fuego. Con ambos ejércitos en mi contra, no creo que tuviera muchas posibilidades Granger. Prefiero que las cosas sean así.

\- No estaríamos en tu cont…

\- Sé de qué hablo. Los Weasley, Potter, McGonagall, Longbottom… no me imagino a ninguno dándome la bienvenida.

\- Ya… así que perteneceremos a diferentes bandos.

La realidad caía sobre ellos como una tempestad.

\- Supongo que siempre lo hemos sabido.

La chica sabía que era cierto.

\- ¿Y que es de lo nuestro?

\- ¿Lo nuestro? Yo no lo habría denominado así.

\- Draco, sigues siendo orgulloso incluso cuando…

\- Granger. Simplemente no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Suficientemente malo es ya todo como para tener que sumarle preocupaciones.

\- ¿Debería tomarme eso bien?

\- Deberías tomártelo como es. ¿Quieres saber que será de mí? Ahí va mi respuesta: ni siquiera yo lo sé. Hay planes diseñados, que supongo que tendré que cumplir. Siempre ha sido así, pero a mí me ha costado mucho darme cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si dijeras que no?

\- En ese momento, podrías dar por muerta a la familia Malfoy.

\- ¿Y si escaparais?

\- ¿Por quién nos tomas? No somos unos gallinas. La situación es esta Granger. La verdad de mi vida es esta. ¿Y mi futuro…? Tan incierto como el tuyo. O el de todos. Tampoco son tiempos fáciles para nosotros. La guerra es nefasta para ambos bandos.

Aquella era una reflexión de una índole mucho más profunda que la que Hermione había creído que el rubio le confesaría.

\- ¿Seguiremos viéndonos? – la chica esperó nerviosa la respuesta.

\- Hasta que no sea posible. Quizás un mes, quizás dos días. Y luego las aguas volverán a su cauce.

Lo miró. Era más de lo que había esperado, pero seguía siendo poco para ella.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres cortarlo?

El chico entrecerró los ojos y la miró atentamente.

\- Pensé que tu tampoco.

Hermione se apresuró a responder.

\- Y no quiero. Solo que pensaba que no significaba nada para…

\- No significa nada Granger – aunque el chico no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

La castaña sabía que el rubio necesitaba tiempo para asumir las cosas y decidió dárselo.

\- Está bien.

\- Es solo que… me reconforta estar con alguien. – el chico enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Había sonado como si estuviera aprovechándose de ella. Por suerte, Hermione llevaba ventaja en ese asunto.

\- No lo creo. Si simplemente fuera por compañía, seguirías con Pansy.

Draco la miró. Por supuesto que tenía que saberlo. Y es que la chica Slytherin parecía ser la única que no se diera cuenta de que el rubio sólo la quería cuando necesitaba a alguien. Era más fácil arrojarse en los brazos de la rubia que asumir la soledad.

\- Ella ya no significa nada.

\- Lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Draco? – la chica quería ver si los rumores eran ciertos.

\- Puedes. Pero no tendré por qué responderte.

\- ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado?

El chico no sabía que la había llevado a esa pregunta. Pero no tenía ningun problema en responderla.

\- Define "estar".

Hermione reflexionó que tipo de respuesta quería obtener.

\- Una noche.

\- Posiblemente menos de las que cree la gente pero más de las que te imaginas.

\- ¿Y… con cuantas has pasado más de una noche?

Eso reducía el número considerablemente. Concretamente, a dos.

\- Pansy y Astoria.

\- ¿Astoria Greengrass?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Pero cuando…?

\- El año pasado. Solo los Slytherins están al tanto de eso.

\- ¿Tu primer beso?

\- En tercero, Pansy.

\- ¿Tu primera vez?

\- También Pansy. En cuarto. – A Draco empezaba a gustarle el juego – ¿Qué hay de ti Granger? ¿Primer beso?

\- Krum.

\- Suponible. ¿Primera vez Weasley? – la chica se sonrojó.

\- No ha habido primera vez.

\- ¿Nunca…?

\- No.

El chico la observó en silencio y sin saber qué le llevaba a besarla, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella.

La chica lo recibió encantada y enseguida hizo que sus labios se encontraran. Se tumbó de espaldas mientras el chico se inclinaba sobre ella. Notó como el flequillo platino le hacía cosquillas en la frente y sonrió. Para su sorpresa, notó que la boca del Slytherin también se curvaba en una leve pero perceptible sonrisa.

El rubio viajó hasta el cuello de la castaña. Sus labios expertos sorbieron en diferentes puntos, arrancando suspiros de la chica. Siguieron así alrededor de una hora. En el silencio de la casa solo se oía el resonar de los besos y de las entrecortadas respiraciones.

Poco a poco se separaron. Draco se tumbó ladeado, dejando espacio a la Gryffindor, que apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y pasó un brazo por la cintura del ojigris. Éste realizaba suaves caricias en el pelo de Hermione y, al cabo de un rato, se durmieron apaciblemente, como una pareja normal.

Lejos de allí, Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Harry lo observaba desde un sofá.

\- No te preocupes Ron. Seguro que ya ha venido – aunque el moreno no estaba tan convencido de ello.

\- ¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera ha ido a comer. Y ya sabes lo que nos han dicho en Hogsmeade.

Al acabar su visita a Zonko y Honeydukes, se habían encaminado hacia la tienda de animales, donde una joven dependienta les había informado de que ninguna chica con la descripción que le proporcionaban había visitado el lugar ese dia. A paso tranquilo se encaminaron hacia la Casa de las Plumas. Simplemente creían que la chica seguiría eligiendo sus útiles para clase, pues normalmente le costaba mucho tiempo. Pero cuando un mago les dio la misma respuesta que la dependienta de la tienda de animales, comenzaron a preocuparse. Su amiga les había asegurado que iría a esos dos lugares antes de separarse de ellos, cosa que no había hecho. Así pues, ¿dónde estaba?

Viajaron al castillo, convencidos de que ésta habría vuelto, olvidándose de esperarlos. Aunque era algo raro en la chica. Cuando no la encontraron en la biblioteca, ni en los patios, ni en la comida, su preocupación creció.

\- Ya sabes Ron. Puede que se haya encontrado con Tonks o alguien y se haya quedado con ella.

\- ¿Eso puede ser, no?

\- Claro que sí – aunque el moreno solo intentaba darle ánimos.

\- Pero Harry, si no aparece esta noche tendremos que hablar con McGonagall. Puede haberle pasado algo y…

\- Filch apunta todas las personas que entran y salen del castillo. Si Hermione no ha vuelto, los profesores ya tendrían que saberlo.

\- ¿Debería eso tranquilizarme?

Harry suspiró.

\- Supongo que no.

\- Aunque ya sabes, McGonagall se enterará igualmente si esta noche no hace su ronda de Premio Anual y…

\- Premio Anual… ¡eso es Ron! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla a su torre! – con la preocupación del momento, habían olvidado mirar en el hogar de la castaña.

\- ¿Y si nos encontramos a Malfoy?

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que no busquemos a Hermione sólo por si nos topamos con Malfoy?

\- No. Es sólo que no quiero que sepa que Hermione está desaparecida.

\- Tienes razón. Pero no se lo diremos. Simplemente preguntaremos por ella.

\- No creo que le haga mucha gracia que invadamos su torre, pero vamos.

Harry lo miró sarcásticamente.

\- Si le molesta, mejor para nosotros.

Llevaban esperando ante la puerta de la Torre de los Premios Anuales más de 20 minutos cuando Rowena Ravenclaw entró en el retrato.

\- ¿Buscáis a la chica?

Harry respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ella no está aquí. Ni ella ni el chico rubio han entrado en la torre desde esta mañana.

\- ¿Está segura?

Rowena miró al pelirrojo con mirada desafiante.

\- Claro que sí – su tono era calmado y se intuía en él la gran cantidad de conocimientos que poseía.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Harry, y tras esto agarró el brazo de su amigo y lo alejó del lugar.

\- Ron ¿crees que Malfoy puede haber secuestrado a…?

\- Ni una palabra más Harry. Pero si me entero de que él y sus estúpidos amigos tienen algo que ver…

\- ¿Qué harás entonces Weasley?

Theodore Nott se alzaba frente a ellos. Obviamente se dirigía hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales.

\- Nada que te importe Nott.

\- Creía haber oído que ni vuestra amiga ni Malfoy están en la torre.

\- No. Ella está en la biblioteca.

\- Ajá. Muy creíble Potter – y sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos. En su cabeza bullían un montón de pensamientos que ya temía. Pues claro que el rubio y la Gryffindor estaban juntos. Lo que no sabía era si Draco era capaz de comprender el peligro de sus acciones.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se sintió desorientada. Comenzó entonces a recordar las horas pasadas y sonrió para sus adentros. El chico no se había ido, seguía a su lado. Notó su respiración calmada y se giró para mirarlo. Recorrió con el dedo sus marcadas facciones hasta que este acabó por despertarse también. Se incorporaron lentamente hasta quedar sentados sin decirse nada.

\- ¿Qué hora es Granger?

Hermione dio un salto. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Al mirar su reloj, sintió como su respiración se cortaba. Eran las 18:30. Llevaban más de 7 horas en la casa y más de 5 durmiendo. No lograba comprender como había logrado dormir aquella enorme siesta, pero suponía que estaba tan relajada en los brazos del rubio que su cuerpo se desorientó.

\- Draco, tenemos que volver al castillo. Falta solo 1 hora para la cena.

\- Quizás por eso tengo tanta hambre.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por eso?

\- Ciertamente sí. Y bien, ¿cómo volvemos? Espero que no tengas pensado regresar por la puerta principal cogidos de la mano.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Hay un pasadizo en la casa que nos llevara hasta el Sauce Boxeador.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer que no nos mate de un golpe?

\- Lo pensaré por el camino – y tras esto, se encaminó hacia la habitación en la que años antes había vivido una emocionante aventura.

No le costó más de 10 minutos encontrar el pasadizo pero la caminata de vuelta fue más larga. El chico iba en cabeza, iluminando el largo pasillo. Tras media interminable hora, vislumbraron la salida.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- El Sauce tiene un nudo en la base. Si lo prietas, se quedará quieto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Es una larga historia. ¿Recuerdas cuando te di aquel puñetazo?

Draco afirmó con un gruñido.

\- Digamos que ese día fue bastante largo.

La chica se asomó levemente por la entrada y volvió al interior segundos antes de que una gruesa rama golpeara el lugar que su cuerpo había ocupado segundos antes.

\- Esto nos llevará un tiempo.

Concretamente, tardaron 15 minutos en lograr conjurar una piedra de forma que esta golpeara el nudo del árbol. Seguidamente, las ramas cesaron en su movimiento.

\- Por fin… - la chica atravesó la entrada rápidamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped.

El chico habló con voz temblorosa.

\- No es por molestarte Granger. Pero creo que tenemos problemas.

La chica miró en la dirección del rubio y su sangre se heló cuando vio a Severus Snape acercarse hacia ellos, con la mayor expresión de enojo que Hermione le hubiera visto jamás.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Para empezar, hemos visto como el corazón ha ganado a Draco, que se ha negado a dejar escapar a la chica. Cada capítulo está más cerca de ser el mismo y eso es lo que me gusta. Desenmascarar su verdadera personalidad, meterme en su cabeza y expresar las cosas tal y como él las sentiría. No es fácil y supongo que no siempre acierto, pero al menos lo intento XD

La Casa de los Gritos ha sido el extraño lugar de su encuentro y, por raro que parezca, han logrado mantener una conversación civilizada. Y, de hecho, Draco ha expresado más de él de lo que querría. Pero cuando está cerca de Hermione, siente que no tiene filtro. Por supuesto, supongo que esto no le gusta pero no puede controlarlo... ¿amor quizás? aun no ha llegado a esa conclusión.

Como es normal, Harry y Ron se han interesado por su amiga. Sobre todo el último, que ya ha quedado claro que sigue enamorado de ella. Lo siento mucho por Ron, pero mi corazón Dramioner no va a permitir que su historia de amor se cumpla XD Supongo que Draco y Hermione me gustan como pareja porque son tan diferentes y su amor tan complicado que le añaden un punto especial a la historia.

Y, para terminar el capítulo, como ya dije, ha aparecido de nuevo Snape. Él y Nott van a ser los primeros en enterarse de la historia, y solo se les va a unir una tercera persona en alguno de los capítulos siguientes. Dejo el capítulo con un gran suspense.

Mandadme reviews diciéndome: ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Snape? ¿Quién será el/la próxim en enterarse de la historia entre Draco y Hermione? ¿Por qué shippeáis Dramione? ¿Qué os gusta y no os gusta de la historia? ¿Cómo queréis que continue?

No olvidéis darle al **Go** y una vez más, gracias por leerme :)

¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!

\- Daphnea


	9. MEDIAS CONFESIONES

La Gryffindor se incorporó enseguida y su mente empezó a maquinar planes de huida. Aunque acabó comprendiendo que el profesor ya los había visto y no tenían escapatoria. ¿Pero cómo iban a explicárselo? Sintió que toda la alegría que fluía por su cuerpo se evaporaba conforme el hombre se acercaba.

Draco se puso pálido ante una de las pocas personas que le infundían respeto. Su padrino podía ser agradable con él, pero no parecía que en ese momento tuviera la intención de serlo. Maldijo por lo bajo un par de veces y fue incapaz de encontrar alguna excusa ingeniosa para soltarle al profesor, así que decidió mirarle arrogantemente mientras se acercaba y permanecer en silencio.

El hombre llegó rápidamente junto a ellos. Agarró a cada uno de los muchachos de un brazo y los guió hasta un lugar lejos de la zona visible desde cualquier ventana.

Se frenó en seco, los soltó y se giró hacia ellos. Su voz era una mezcla entre un susurro y un grito iracundo.

\- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 menos para Slytherin. ¡¿De dónde se supone que llegáis a estas horas?!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había excusa como para justificar su tardanza ni su aparición juntos a través del árbol y lo sabían. Como también supieron que el profesor no tardaría mucho en llegar a una acertada conclusión.

Snape los observó en silencio. Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a encajar lentamente en su cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con el rubio urgentemente para confirmar sus temores.

\- Señorita Granger vuelva al castillo.

\- Pero señor…

\- AHORA - la orden fue directa y Hermione no pudo ignorarla.

Lanzó una última mirada al ojigris y corrió hacia la entrada. No le gustaba dejarlo solo con Snape pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Draco evitó que su mirada se encontrase con la del profesor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicármelo o tendré que sacar conclusiones?

\- No tengo porqué explicarle nada.

Snape notó como la ira bullía en su interior.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que hice un juramento inquebrantable por tu seguridad! ¡Si te dedicas a ir por ahí haciendo tonterías entonces…!

\- No voy por ahí haciendo tonterías – Draco estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber llegado a esa situación. No debía haber ido a aquella casa. Sabía el peligro que todo eso conllevaba y, aun así, se comportaba como un gilipollas despreocupado.

\- ¿Entonces me puedes explicar de dónde vienes con Hermione Granger?

El rubio frunció el ceño. No, no podía.

\- ¡Si alguien se entera danos por muertos! ¡Me ha costado cielo y tierra convencer a la mayoría de profesores y alumnos de que os había visto volver y probablemente estuvierais en vuestra torre! Aunque, por supuesto, la mayoría del profesorado no me ha creído. Y los señores Potter y Weasley han decidido investigarlo por su cuenta.

Draco escuchaba en silencio, deseando poder gritarle tres o cuatro cosas al profesor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a molestarte en negarme que tienes una relación con Granger?

\- ¿Serviría de algo?

\- No.

\- Entonces no negaré nada.

\- ¿Me lo estás confirmando?

\- No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa. Y ahora, si me disculpa, creo que iré a cenar.

\- Draco, si seguís viéndoos, me encargaré personalmente de que vuestra convivencia cese.

El rubio lo miró por primera vez.

\- No puede hacer eso.

\- En realidad sí que puedo.

El ojigris notó como se iba poniendo más y más furioso.

\- ¿¡Sabe qué!? ¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo parezca tener derecho para decidir sobre mi vida!

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Esta tontería podría costarle la vida a toda tu familia! ¡Incluso a mí mismo!

\- Usted solo se preocupa por su seguridad. Y lo único que le interesa es la pureza de la sangre supongo. Porque Granger es hija de muggles.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y adoptó un semblante inescrutable.

\- ¿Y en tu opinión qué pienso acerca los hijos de muggles?

\- Que son inferiores.

Un brillo nostálgico se averiguó en la mirada del profesor.

\- Valoro a los hijos de muggles más de lo que crees – una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos verdes se materializaron en la mente del profesor. Éste sacudió la cabeza volviendo al mundo real.

\- Está bien si usted lo dice, pero soy consciente del peligro que corro. Sé cómo manejar la situación.

\- ¡Pues si sigues manejándola de forma que todo el colegio note vuestra ausencia y acaben estableciendo lazos entre vosotros, me temo que…!

\- ¡Ha sido un despiste! De acuerdo. Tendré cuidado – dijo, y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

\- ¿Draco?

\- Qué – ni siquiera se giró.

\- ¿Acaso es una relación seria? - el chico notó un matiz burlón en la voz del profesor, pero también algo más profundo y doloroso. No se molestó en responder a aquella pregunta y aceleró su marcha hacia el castillo.

Hermione entró al Gran Comedor con gesto casual. Como si llevara en el castillo todo el día. Como si la mitad de miradas no se dirigieran hacia ella. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a la gente? Se sentó junto a Ron y frente a Harry, notando como la profesora McGonagall la miraba severamente tras sus gafas.

\- Hola chicos. Uf, estoy muerta de hambre – era cierto. Hacía más de 10 horas que no comía nada y notaba los quejidos de su estómago.

El moreno y el pelirrojo la miraron perplejos mientras esta llenaba su plato con el doble de comida de lo habitual.

\- Hermione…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

\- Olvidé avisaros. Tras volver de Hogsmeade estuve en la Lechucería y en la Biblioteca. Luego me quedé dormida y me he despertado hace media hora – le había dado tiempo a pensar una excusa en el camino.

\- ¿Has comprado ya la comida de Crookshanks y lo demás?

\- Sí, aunque me llevó un rato.

Los chicos se miraron por encima de la mesa. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Pero no iban a hablar de eso en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando los tres amigos abandonaban la sala, Draco Malfoy irrumpió en ella con su majestuoso paso. Él y la castaña no se miraron, pero los otros dos chicos observaron con el ceño fruncido al ojigris cuando pasó por su lado. Hermione intentó no ponerse nerviosa y siguió a sus amigos por el pasillo hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- Sabes, no se ha visto a Malfoy en toda la tarde. Creemos que está tramando algo.

\- Estaría por ahí con los de su grupo.

\- Quizás si… - Aunque Harry lo dudaba. Estaba seguro de que el chico era culpable. Ahora tenía que averiguar de qué.

Pronto, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Espera, no te vayas aun.

Hermione se puso tensa. Se imaginaba de qué iba el asunto. Entró en la habitación y ocupó uno de los mullidos orejeros, mientras sus amigos tomaban asiento en suaves cojines junto a la chimenea. El pelirrojo tomó la palabra.

\- Hermione, ¿no vas a decirnos qué has hecho esta tarde? – la pregunta de Ron fue directa pero no llevaba ninguna connotación de enfado.

\- Ya os lo he dicho chicos.

\- Nos… nos referimos a qué has hecho realmente.

La castaña los miró en silencio.

\- Ron y yo fuimos a las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Nadie te había visto. Al volver, te buscamos por todo el castillo incluyendo Lechucería, Biblioteca y Torre de los Premios Anuales.

\- Yo…

\- ¿A qué hora has vuelto al castillo?

La castaña suspiró rindiéndose.

\- Hace una hora más o menos.

\- ¿Pero dónde has estado toda la tarde?

\- En… la Casa de los Gritos.

\- ¿Qué? – Harry cada vez comprendía menos.

Hermione se sentía rota por mentir a sus amigos. Pero aun no podían saber la verdad. O al menos, no toda la verdad. Era hora de comenzar la confesión.

-Veréis… lo que me dijisteis esta mañana. Sí estoy viéndome con alguien. Queríamos pasar el rato pero no sabíamos dónde. Nos quedamos dormidos y hemos vuelto a través del árbol.

\- ¿Quién es? – esta vez, Ron sí sonó enfadado.

\- No puedo decíroslo.

Harry la miró asombrado.

\- Pero…

\- Harry, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Sé que siempre nos lo contamos todo pero esto es diferente.

\- ¿Lo conocemos al menos?

\- No lo creo. Aunque no estoy segura – claro que lo conocían, aunque prefería alejar toda sospecha posible.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes decirlo? – Ron estaba algo confuso con la violenta situación.

\- Es una situación más complicada de lo que creéis. Si en algún momento decidimos hacerlo público, seréis los primeros en enteraros. No quería decíroslo… bueno, exactamente por esto. Sabía que no podría desvelaros quien es, así que pensaba que si no sabíais nada sería mejor para todos y…

\- No te preocupes Hermione. No importa. No nos enfadaremos – el moreno tenía intriga, pero comprendía la situación. Ron miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

Harry estaba incómodo al notar la tensión de su amigo. Pero aun había un asunto que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Dónde habrá estado Malfoy?

\- Harry, te importa demasiado lo que Malfoy haga y deje de hacer. – Ron recuperó el habla aunque tenía un tono cortante.

\- Porque estoy seguro de que trama algo.

\- Siempre piensas eso. Harry incluso pensaba que Malfoy te había raptado. Como si tuvieras algún interés para él – no se dirigió a la chica por su nombre.

Hermione casi se atraganta con esa observación, pero lo disimuló simulando una risa.

\- Harry, en serio. Céntrate en otras cosas. Si Malfoy está planeando algo, acabaremos por enterarnos. Además, pronto abandonaremos Hogwarts.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando en la ardua tarea que tenían por delante.

\- ¿Ya sabemos por dónde vamos a empezar?

\- Seguiremos la pista de Kreecher. Tenemos que internarnos en el Ministerio y robarle el guardapelo a Umbridge.

La chica bufó.

\- Es una misión suicida.

\- Lo sé. Pero es la única alternativa. ¿Ya has conseguido la tienda Ron?

\- La tengo en el baúl. Fred me la envió el otro día.

El silencio se hizo cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Lavender y Parvati. Pronto la rubia se acercó al grupo.

\- Ro-Ro – cantó.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio dejando a la chica plantada en medio de la sala.

\- Hoy no estoy de humor.

Hermione enseguida abandonó también la torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse a la suya. Encontró a Malfoy sentado en el sillón leyendo una carta que escondió cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Ya son las 12?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos.

Sin más discusión, se dirigieron a hacer la ronda de los sábados. Hermione formuló la pregunta que le llevaba rondando la cabeza más de una hora.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Snape?

\- Lo sabe.

Hermione lo miró en silencio, asustada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso pensabas que no lo averiguaría Granger? Snape es listo. No dirá nada por supuesto, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Me ha dicho que si seguimos viéndonos, terminará nuestra convivencia.

La chica paró de andar.

\- ¡Eso no puede hacerl…!

\- Al parecer, sí puede.

\- Draco, entiendo si quieres que terminemos pero… - comenzó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

\- Granger. No estoy cortando contigo.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- En primer lugar, no hay nada que cortar. En segundo lugar, me da igual lo que diga Snape.

\- ¿Y en tercer lugar?

\- No nos queda mucho tiempo aquí. Con tal de que nos ocultemos lo necesario basta.

\- Te echaré de menos.

Draco miró al suelo.

\- Venga. Tenemos que terminar la ronda. Tengo sueño.

La chica corrió para alcanzarlo y se situó a su lado en silencio. Estaba decidida a apoyarlo en cada momento y no separarse de él.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parecía igual que la de los demás días. Para cualquiera excepto para Harry, que llevaba toda la hora advirtiendo una cosa.

\- ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo mira Snape a Malfoy?

\- Siempre le mira bien.

\- Hoy no Ron. Lo mira como… si hubiera hecho algo terrible. ¿Y si falló en su misión de ayer y…?

\- Harry, estás dando por hecho que Snape está del otro bando – la chica estaba cansada de oír siempre lo mismo acerca del profesor.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Hermione?

\- Asume ya que está con nosotros. Si Dumbledore confía en él, todos deberíamos hacerlo.

\- Hermione tiene razón – el pelirrojo había decidido devolverle el habla. Aun no descartaba las posibilidades de estar con ella, pero debía ser amable para conseguirlo.

\- Está bien. No os contaré más mis ideas – el moreno tenía un tono herido.

\- Vamos Harry, no te enfades. Pero creo que sería mejor dejar que…

\- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger. Si no les interesa mi clase, pueden abandonarla. ¿O quizás prefieren continuar hablando?

\- No – dijo Harry.

\- No señor.

\- No es necesario que me llame señor, profesor.

Una risa se extendió por la clase.

\- ¡Silencio! Potter, fuera de clase.

Harry se levantó y salió de la sala. Ron seguía desternillándose en voz baja mientras que Hermione maldecía a su amigo. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así a Snape? El odio que ambos se tenían era más obvio a cada instante.

\- Abrid el libro por la página 394.

De ahí en adelante, la clase siguió con aparente tranquilidad.

Hermione entró en su torre y se tiró sobre el largo sofá blanco. Había sido un día largo y se sentía agotada. Pronto sintió que el cojín se hundía bajo el peso de una segunda persona, que comenzó a jugar con sus tirabuzones.

\- ¿Cansada Granger?

\- Mmm – fue todo lo que consiguió murmurar la chica.

\- Sabes, sabía que Cararrajada era temerario. Pero enserio, ¿hablarle así a Snape? No tiene ni idea de donde se ha metido.

La chica se volvió lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del rubio, absorbiendo el olor a menta. Al poco, habló sin abrir los ojos.

\- A Snape ya le caía mal Harry antes. No creo que esto cambie gran cosa.

\- Potter es un impertinente y un egocéntrico.

La Gryffindor lo miró.

\- Es mi amigo Draco.

\- Eso no cambia mi opinión sobre él.

\- Deberías ser más amable con la gente.

\- ¿Crees que no soy amable Granger?

\- Sí lo eres conmigo.

Draco la observó en silencio. Admiró sus suaves facciones. Sus ojos llenos de vida, que ahora reflejaban el intenso color de las llamas. ¿Qué le ocurría con aquella chica? ¿Acaso le gustaba? No era capaz de responder a eso. Nunca había sentido nada real por otra chica y no tenía a nadie con quien compararla. Sólo era consciente de que esa castaña despertaba en él sensaciones desconocidas. Quien en un momento se había creído el Príncipe de Slytherin. El rey en el campo del amor. Veía poco a poco sus murallas debilitarse ante los ligeros golpes de la castaña. Estaba cambiando su mundo sin que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta.

En estas cavilaciones, recorrió los labios de la chica con su dedo y esta se incorporó hasta besarlo. Fue un beso suave y corto. El ojigris miró a la castaña y esta vez, fue él quien se inclinó. El segundo beso fue más largo y más íntimo. La mano del rubio danzaba sobre la cadera de la castaña, que aferraba el suave cuello del ojigris.

Draco se incorporó arrastrando a Hermione consigo, que adoptó una postura más cómoda apoyada en el brazo del sofá. Como siempre hacía, enlazó sus manos en el suave pelo del rubio, mientras absorbía el aroma masculino que tanto la cautivaba. Pasaron tan solo 5 minutos. El chico podía notar el cansancio de la castaña en cada uno de sus movimientos, así que sus labios se desplazaron al cuello de la Gryffindor, donde depositó suaves besos hasta que, sin separarse de sus brazos y entre leve suspiros, la chica se rindió al sueño.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos. Le molestaba el cuello por haber dormido toda la noche en el sofá y sentía las articulaciones entumecidas. Pero lo que más le dolió, fue comprobar que el chico se había ido de su lado. Estaba sola.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Snape ha estado bastante presente, porque creo que da mucho juego el hecho de que esté en los dos bandos y pueda causar respeto tanto a Draco como a Hermione - más a la chica que al chico, pero ya conocemos a Draco XD

La Gryffindor va poco a poco asumiendo que siente algo por él, pero el rubio sigue negándose a aceptarlo. Por otra parte, Ron y Harry han descubierto parte de la verdad, aunque están bastante lejos de adivinar quién es el chico con el que Hermione sale.

El capítulo ha terminado calmado, aunque sabemos que Draco se ha ido y eso, como es normal, nos parte el alma XD pero el chico tiene sus principios y, antes de incumplirlos, necesita planteárselo seriamente.

Poco más que comentar por ahora, no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo y no olvidéis darle al **Go.**

Gracias de corazón por leerme y seguirme :) De momento no tengo nada más que decir así que...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

\- Daphnea


	10. LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

Ese domingo, Hermione se dedicó a terminar las redacciones y lecturas que tenía pendientes. Cuando por fin acabó, se dio una relajante ducha. Su mente no se alejaba del rubio. No lo había visto en todo el día, así que probablemente estuviera volando o en las mazmorras. Invocó su imagen y sonrió instintivamente. De una manera que no lograba comprender, el rubio la hacía feliz. Poco le importaba el peligro que hubiera detrás de aquella felicidad.

Draco pasó el día en las mazmorras, sentado junto a Nott pero sin intercambiar palabras con él. Le servía con sentir algo de compañía mientras reflexionaba acerca de su situación. Era obvio que todo el asunto de la castaña se le había ido de las manos. Notaba que sentía algo especial, diferente por ella. En su presencia no era capaz de decir nada coherente ni de actuar según la fachada que tantos años le había costado construirse. Y esto era, seductora e irremediablemente, lo más atrayente que había sentido nunca.

Los días pasaron y sus encuentros fueron incrementando en cantidad e intensidad. Draco había tenido que reprocharse más de una vez antes de apartar sus manos de los botones del pantalón de la chica. Aun no era el momento, se decía. ¿Lo sería alguna vez?

Sucedió un viernes a mediados de febrero. Concretamente, el 14, día de San Valentín. El trío de oro llegó a desayunar a las 8. Como todos los años, el castillo estaba adornado con miles de querubines dotados de alas y flechas que volaban sobre las cabezas de la gente. Harry y Ron estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre el último partido de Quidditch y la chica iba a su lado ausente. El ojigris no había dormido en la torre y se sentía inquieta. ¿Eran celos? Puede.

Se sentaron y cinco minutos después, el diario El Profeta aterrizó sobre las mesas del desayuno. Pronto el Gran Comedor se llenó de inquietos susurros así que Hermione cogió su ejemplar y leyó la portada:

"FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN"

La pasada madrugada, tuvo lugar en la considerada "la prisión más segura del mundo mágico" una fuga en masa de más de una docena de retenidos mortífagos. Se considera posible que contaran con ayuda exterior y el Ministerio baraja la probabilidad de eliminar a los dementores de guardianes…

(El artículo seguía a lo largo de dos hojas, pero la chica se limitó a leer los nombres de los mortífagos, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación).

NOMBRES:

\- Dolohov

\- Nott

\- Lestrange

\- Avery

\- Mulciber

\- McNair

\- Crabbe

\- Jugson

\- Rosier

\- Malfoy

\- …

Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo. Tenía miedo. Sabía que debería haber avisado de la fuga, pero eso le hubiera causado numerosos problemas. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El rubio mostraba unas horrorosas ojeras y por lo que parecía, no había tenido tiempo de peinarse. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo y pudo observar odio en los ojos grises. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Remarcó también que todas las miradas estaban puestas en la mesa verde. Draco, indiferente a que todo el mundo le observara, se levantó y abandonó el comedor. Harry aprovechó la situación.

\- ¿Qué os he dicho? Malfoy estaba al tanto de esto. Lo sabía perfectamente y ahora irá a mandar alguna carta o Dios sabe quién. Estaba eufórico.

\- Harry, a mi no me ha parecido que estuviera muy contento.

\- Créeme Hermione. Sé de lo que hablo.

\- Sí Harry. Puede que tengas razón – dijo Ron con la boca llena de tostadas con mermelada.

\- Quizás tengáis razón chicos – aunque la chica no estaba muy segura y necesitaba averiguarlo – me siento algo mal. Voy a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

\- Sí sí, un ligero dolor de cabeza. Nos vemos en clase. Adiós.

\- Adiós Hermione –se despidió Harry y acto seguido se volvió para saludar a Ginny mientras Ron apartaba la mirada.

La chica recorrió tres pisos hasta encontrarlo, guiándose por el caos que iba dejando el rubio a su paso. En su iracunda huída había destruido todo lo que se encontraba en su camino y Hermione tuvo que esquivar varios objetos voladores.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Espera!

El muchacho no se giró y una cristalera estalló frente a él.

\- Déjame.

\- No, escúchame. Entiendo que estés molesto pero no creo que…

\- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO AHORA!

Hermione se asustó ante el grito y retrocedió asustada mientras el muchacho se giraba. Por un momento, reconoció arrepentimiento en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – no lograba comprender que lo enfurecía tanto.

\- Simplemente déjame sólo.

Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rápidamente, dejando a una desolada chica que observaba su marcha con pesar.

La chica se encontró con sus amigos en el aula de Transformaciones. Estos llegaron justo cuando la profesora cerraba la puerta. Tan justos como siempre.

\- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, siéntense por favor.

Tomaron asiento, uno a cada lado de la castaña mientras la profesora McGonagall se enzarzaba en una –a los ojos de los chicos – aburrida charla acerca de las características de los metamorfomagos.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Hermione?

\- Mucho mejor. Ya sabéis, las medicinas de la señora Pomfrey. – aunque lo cierto era que estaba preocupada por el rubio, cuyo asiento estaba vacío.

\- Por favor, comiencen a tomad apuntes. Voy a dictarles contenidos esenciales para sus Éxtasis.

La chica comenzó a escribir velozmente, mientras Harry y Ron esperaban para copiárselo más tarde.

Draco se lavó una vez más la cara con agua fría, mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño de chicas del segundo piso. Myrtle la Llorona danzaba a su alrededor, susurrando frases que intentaban consolarlo pero no lo ayudaban. La fantasma no hacía mucho por él, pero en ciertos momentos necesitaba compañía y le daba igual de donde procediera.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y vio que temblaban considerablemente. No consiguió librarse del rastro de las lágrimas hasta un rato más tarde. Se soltó el nudo de la corbata y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra el frío lavabo.

Estaba así porque sabía que llegaba el momento. Ahora que los mortífagos comenzaban a reunirse, tardarían poco tiempo en llamarlo a su lado. Y entonces tendría que abandonar Hogwarts. Sumarse a la lucha. Obedecer al Señor Tenebroso. Y… olvidarse de la chica. No podía concebir aquella idea, de ninguna manera. Era imposible que se separara de ella. Que no oliera su perfume al despertarse, ni viera su despeinada melena en el comedor, ni sintiera como la adrenalina le recorría con cada beso, cada roce, cada sonrisa… le quedaba tiempo con ella, sí. En la anterior carta que había recibido, la información estaba clara. Pasaría aproximadamente un mes hasta que fuera reclutado. Y eso lo aterraba como a un niño.

El día pasó rápido. Draco y Hermione no se vieron durante toda la tarde, pues cada uno estuvo ocupado en sus asuntos. El rubio, discutiendo con Nott y la castaña, ayudando en sus tareas a Ginny, Ron y Harry.

Eran las 10 cuando, tras la cena, la chica cruzó el umbral de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, tan exhausta como siempre. Draco apartó la vista de las llamas para dirigirla a la Gryffindor.

\- Granger – dijo, para luego volver a sus cavilaciones.

\- Hola Draco – la chica llevaba toda la tarde anhelando ese encuentro para preguntarle acerca de lo de aquella mañana.

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo mientras se levantaba.

La chica lo observó en silencio. Se le notaba triste y decidió intervenir.

\- De eso nada, es muy pronto.

\- Estoy cansado.

\- No lo estás. Sólo quieres aislarte. Evitarme.

\- Tampoco hay nada que hacer aquí.

De repente la chica tuvo una idea.

\- Puede que no en esta sala. Sígueme.

\- ¿Fuera? Puede que nos vean y…

Hermione comprobó la lista que indicaba todas las rondas de Prefectos. Esa noche les tocaba a los Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot y Enrie McMillan. Pero su recorrido quedaba lejos del lugar al que la chica se dirigía.

\- Nadie nos verá. Vamos.

Sin dejarle tiempo para más preguntas, salió de la torre con la certeza de que el chico la seguía.

Llegaron hasta el octavo piso, momento en que la castaña se detuvo ante el lugar donde debería estar la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí? – susurró el ojigris con voz ronca en el oído de la chica, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

\- Ahora lo descubrirás – de pronto, su idea le parecía algo ridícula. Pero ya no iba a echarse atrás.

Se situó frente a la pared, pensando en cómo pedir lo que deseaba. Por fin, recorrió tres veces el pasillo mientras pensaba: "Un lugar que ofrezca intimidad y sea acogedor para ver un DVD" "Un lugar que ofrezca intimidad y sea acogedor para ver un DVD" "Un lugar que ofrezca intimidad y sea acogedor para ver un DVD". Una puerta se materializó ante sus narices y la chica la abrió. Dentro encontró un lugar más íntimo del que se había imaginado. Con un sofá rojo de aspecto cómodo en el centro, grande para una persona pero algo pequeño para dos. Justo delante, una pantalla de televisión enorme. Por todo el lugar, flotaban velas. A parte de eso, no había más luz. La puerta contaba con un cerrojo y en una esquina, había otra puerta entreabierta que dejaba a la vista una habitación con un baño y una cama de matrimonio.

Antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de rectificar, el rubio ya había visto la sala por encima de su hombro. Abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver lo que perfectamente podría ser una habitación para unos recién casados.

\- ¿Debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas Granger? – el rubio estaba perplejo y, para su sorpresa, eufórico. La castaña lo ignoró.

\- Bueno, mis padres me mandaron en Navidad un DVD con mi película favorita. No creo que la conozcas, es muggle pero aun no había tenido la ocasión de verla y pensaba que quizás así te animaras porque…

\- ¿Cine muggle? – la incredulidad del chico se reflejaba en cada palabra.

\- No es tan malo. La película es de hace unos años, de todas formas si no te gusta no importa. Yo me quedaré viéndola.

\- ¿Qué película?

\- El diario de Noah.

\- Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

\- No creo que sea muy conocida entre los magos.

El rubio echó una última mirada a la sala. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- Cine muggle… en fin, adelante con ello. Espero que no sea tan horrible como dicen.

Entró a la sala y se sentó en el mullido sofá, intentando dejar hueco a la castaña. No tuvo éxito. Esta iba a tener que sentarse encima o no cabrían en el sitio.

Hermione lo dispuso todo para ver la película mientras el chico bufaba detrás suya.

\- No seas impaciente. Hace mucho que no utilizaba esto, pero ya casi está.

El chico observó la imagen en la pantalla.

\- ¿¡Dos horas!?

\- ¿Cuánto quieres que dure?

\- Es demasiado para una película de cine mug…

\- Draco, estás aquí porque quieres. Así que deja de protestar.

El chico la miró y rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que tú digas Granger.

Hermione observó el sofá en silencio, mientras la sala se iluminaba por la tibia luz del comienzo de la grabación. Al no encontrar más sitio, acabó rindiéndose y se acurrucó en el regazo del chico. Enzarzados en un ligero abrazo, la película comenzó.

La castaña le explicó el argumento y conforme la película iba avanzando, le explicaba algunos elementos del mundo muggle que él no entendía, como el correo sin lechuzas o la diferencia de clases sociales. Se ganó más de un reproche hacia los inventos "inútiles y difíciles de comprender" a los ojos del chico, pero lo ignoró la mayoría de las veces.

´ El rubio observaba la peli mientras reprochaba internamente a la castaña. El argumento parecía elegido según su situación. Eran un muchacho de clase baja y una muchacha de clase alta –según le explicó la chica – que se enamoraban. Sufrían numerosas dificultades pues a su alrededor, la gente no quería que estuvieran juntos. Pero, de forma un tanto suponible, acabaron venciendo todos los obstáculos por su amor. Todo esto, años más tarde, era relatado por el mismo chico, Noah, a la chica, que sufría una enfermedad llamada Alzheimer, cuyo funcionamiento el ojigris no comprendió. Era una historia triste y cursi. Nada que él hubiera disfrutado ver en su tiempo libre. La situación de los protagonistas era parecida, viviendo una historia de amor – aunque en el caso de los jóvenes, no fuera exactamente eso-. La diferencia era, a los ojos del Slytherin, que él y la Gryffindor nunca acabarían juntos.

En sus cavilaciones, oyó el llanto bajo de la chica, que estaba visiblemente emocionada. Iba a reírse de ella pero decidió limitarse a abrazarla. Momentos después, las últimas notas de la banda sonora se apagaron, la película acabó y la tele se apagó. La sala quedó iluminada únicamente por la luz de las velas y Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- No es mi tipo de película.

El silencio invadió la sala mientras el rubio se aproximaba a la castaña. Unieron suavemente sus labios mientras la mano del chico descendía suavemente por la espalda de la castaña, cuyas lágrimas seguían derramándose por su mejilla.

El chico limpió las gotas con suaves roces del pulgar mientras la Gryffindor realizaba pequeños movimientos en su regazo que despertaron todos los sentidos del rubio. La castaña se desplazó desde los labios del chico, pasando levemente por la mandíbula hasta detenerse en su cuello. Aspiró fuertemente aquel olor que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a succionar levemente mientras el chico la aferraba con fuerza en un intento de reprimir sus suspiros.

De pronto, Draco se levantó portando a Hermione. Sin separarse, consiguió llegar a la habitación de al lado y una vez allí, se tumbó, dejando a la chica debajo suya. Los besos siguieron, cada vez con más pasión, cargados de sentimientos, mientras la mano de la chica describía círculos en el fuerte abdomen del Slytherin. Le quitó la corbata verde y momentos después comenzó a desatar los botones de la camisa, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo con la ropa de la Gryffindor. Cuando desató la camisa de la chica bajó con suaves besos hasta su pecho, mientras la chica se deshacía de su falda.

Minutos después, vestidos únicamente con la ropa interior, la chica se decidió a dar el paso que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Por un breve momento, desenlazó sus bocas para hablarle:

\- Dra… Draco… - gimió.

\- Hhmm – fue el grave suspiro como respuesta.

\- Hagámoslo – la chica se sonrojó tras esto.

Draco se separó unos centímetros para mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

\- ¿Estás segura? – era la primera vez que preguntaba aquello, y si recibía un no como respuesta, sería la última.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Siento haberlo dejado en este punto, sé que no es bueno para vuestros corazones pero no os preocupéis, porque la espera merecerá la pena :)

La fuga en Azkaban es una de las novedades del capítulo y supongo que muchos os preguntábais cuando iba a pasar. Pues bien, aquí tenéis la respuesta XD

Draco se siente asustado y, por una vez, no controla la situación. Todo esto es nuevo para él, así que supongo que le costará un tiempo adaptarse; a la guerra, al amor... y a cualquier otra clase de forma de destrucción.

No me voy a alargar mucho más que no quiero ser pesada, mandad vuestra opinión, muchas gracias por leerme y no olvidéis darle al **Go** :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

\- Daphnea


	11. EN TERRITORIO DESCONOCIDO

\- Sí.

El chico observó a la Gryffindor durante unos segundos, con ojos llenos de deseo por ese momento que tanto había esperado. ¿La primera vez? No para él. Pero algo le decía que no lo olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, vale – accedió el chico intentando no parecer agitado, y siguió besándola. ¿Qué importaba la sangre en ese momento? De hecho, hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle.

Con la rapidez propia de la práctica, el rubio abrió el cierre del sujetador de la castaña y lo tiró lejos. La recorrió con la mirada y se posó en sus ojos. La Gryffindor lo miraba sonrojada y el Slytherin sonrió. No fue un gesto burlesco, ni pretendía reírse de ella. Era una sonrisa verdadera que trastocó a la chica, aunque no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho, porque momentos después, el Slytherin la besó de nuevo mientras se deshacía de la última prenda de la chica.

Hermione debería haberse sentido indefensa o nerviosa ante aquella situación. Sabía que aun estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse. Pero no lo haría. Quería seguir hasta el final. El rubio la hacía sentirse protegida y, al fin y al cabo, llevaba imaginando aquello mucho tiempo y no se le ocurría momento mejor que el día de San Valentín, en aquella alejada y acogedora sala.

\- Draco, vas a tener que guiarme porque yo no… - dijo la chica agitada. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era terreno desconocido para ella.

El rubio asintió besándola. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Quería que recordara aquel momento y al chico con el que lo había vivido. Y tendría toda la paciencia del mundo.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la Gryffindor con sus manos sin separarse de su boca, acariciando su abdomen, sus piernas, el contorno de sus pechos. Notaba como la chica gemía debajo de él, pero aun no era el momento. Todavía no.

Bajó por el cuerpo de la castaña, besando cada centímetro, deteniéndose levemente en la curva de su mandíbula, en la cima de sus pechos, en la zona media de su abdomen. Se ayudó de las manos en su reconocimiento y dejaba a su experta lengua abrirse paso en los lugares y momentos adecuados, arrancando suspiros y convulsiones placenteras a la chica.

Hermione se sentía sometida a una dura pero agradable tortura. Era la sensación más embriagadora, más atrayente que hubiera sentido nunca. En ese momento, el chico recorría con sus manos la parte interna de sus muslos y Hermione notaba como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Obligó al chico a ponerse a su altura y mordió su cuello leve pero firmemente, haciendo que el chico cerrara fuertemente los ojos y aumentara la presión en su cadera.

Draco miró a la chica. Ambos gemían, expectantes. Un brillo especial se distinguía en sus ojos y supo que había llegado el momento. Le tomó las manos, para después depositarlas en su pálida espalda. Él, por su parte, rodeó la esbelta cintura de la Gryffindor. Jugueteó sobre la chica hasta que los gemidos de esta comenzaron a resonar aun más altos y, poco a poco, comenzó a introducirse en ella.

Hermione se aferró a la espalda del muchacho, dejando arañazos por todas partes, mientras intentaba reprimir los pequeños gritos que escapaban de su boca.

\- No… te preocupes… agárrate… si lo necesitas – decía el chico entre gemidos. Y la Gryffindor se aferró a él todo lo que le permitían sus sentidos embotados.

El ojigris repitió el movimiento anterior varias veces hasta que el dolor de la chica comenzó a transformarse en placer. Notó que su cuerpo temblaba e intentó seguir el ritmo del rubio, cuyos gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros, más profundos. Al igual que los suyos. Se besaban, lamían, sorbían, mientras se movían de forma suave pero frenética, dulce pero fiera, cauta pero brusca. Se apretaron hacía si cuanto pudieron, hasta que no hubo mínima separación entre ellos. Separaron sus bocas y apoyaron sus frentes, enlazados en un férreo abrazo. El tiempo se detuvo, y ninguno de los dos sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo duró aquello, ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Draco notó como el momento final se acercaba. Aumentó la velocidad mientras la chica se dejaba guiar por él. Notó como un cosquilleo comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y una sensación de placer indescriptible invadió cada uno de sus huesos, músculos, órganos. Sentía el fuego a su alrededor apagarse lentamente, a la vez que sus músculos se destensaban y su respiración se calmaba. Sin embargo, no se apartó de la chica hasta que esta lo alcanzó también, como pudo percibir, unos segundos más tarde. Tras esto, ambos se tensaron, quietos, juntos, rememorando cada momento.

Al fin, se separaron y la chica lo miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los tirabuzones le caían por la cara. Las sábanas se pegaban a su cuerpo y dejaban adivinar su figura y Draco admiró aquella obra maestra. Admiró a aquella castaña, que lo había hecho pasar la que, de ahí en adelante, consideró la mejor noche de su vida. ¿Acaso estaba realmente enamorado? Nunca había querido pensarlo así, pero estaba claro que era una opción bastante real. Le atraía y le preocupaba a partes iguales. Aquello no iba a ninguna parte, así pues, ¿debía dejar que sucediera? Una parte de su cerebro, la que en ese momento predominaba, susurró rápidamente: "por supuesto que sí". Y Draco no esperó nada más. Con aquello le bastaba y no quería librar una pelea interna en aquel momento.

La ojimiel seguía mirándolo, esperando, posiblemente, algún comentario que le hiciera saber cómo había ido todo para el chico. El rubio se limitó a inclinarse y besarla suavemente. Se separaron y el Slytherin se tumbó. La Gryffindor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Pasó su brazo por la fuerte cintura del ojigris y reposó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico. Aquel era, sin duda, su lugar preferido del mundo, se dijo mientras absorbía el atrayente olor a menta. Depositó besos leves pero perceptibles en la piel de Draco mientras este se dormía, según advirtió la castaña, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y apretándola fuertemente contra sí.

Hermione fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Notaba su cuerpo cansado a cada leve movimiento y le costó unos segundos recordar la noche anterior. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo segura, aunque la sala estuviera a oscuras, de que se había sonrojado notablemente. Ya no estaba apoyada en el chico y temió que este hubiera vuelto a marcharse. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, reunió el valor necesario para darse la vuelta. Notó que se sonrojaba aún más cuando vio al chico a su lado. Se había quedado con ella. Se tumbó de lado, observándolo. Recordó esas caricias, aquel último beso, esa sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Poco a poco, los ojos cerrados se abrieron para dar lugar a unos iris grises. La Gryffindor ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no lo observaba. Se miraron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que el rubio se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

También él recordaba la noche anterior y al hacerlo sentía algo extraño. Como un revoloteo en el estómago que le era desconocido. Sabía que la castaña despertaba en él sentimientos que creía inexistentes y no estaba preparado para, ahora que los había descubierto, afrontarlos.

La chica también se vistió y se reunió junto al chico en la sala de la tele.

\- Yo me voy ya. No sería bueno que nos vieran juntos. Espera unos minutos antes de irte. Eeh… adiós, supongo.

Draco abandonó la sala y minutos más tarde, Hermione se marchó del lugar. En ese momento tenían tantas otras cosas en mente que ninguno de los dos advirtió que, detrás de una columna, una persona oculta había observado la escena.

Ginny salió de su escondite tras esperar el tiempo necesario, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenía que hablar con su amiga ya.

No esperó ni un solo instante más y echó a correr para intentar alcanzar a la castaña, a la que encontró en el pasillo contiguo.

\- ¡Hermione!

La chica se volvió asustada. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Recuperó la compostura y sonrió a su amiga.

\- Hey, Gin. ¿Qué haces por aquí a…?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Hermione la miró extrañada. ¿Tendría problemas con Harry?

\- Sí claro. ¿Damos un paseo?

\- Alguien podría escucharnos. Ven.

La pelirroja jugueteó con varias cerraduras hasta que dio con una puerta abierta. Entraron dentro de un aula, aparentemente de encantamientos, y Ginny lanzó un Fermaportus y un Muffliato tras ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – la castaña estaba empezando a inquietarse ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

\- ¿Es Malfoy?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se cortó por un momento. ¿Lo habría descubierto Luna? Es cierto que había olvidado hablar con la rubia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – improvisó en vano.

\- Hermione…

\- Quiero decir. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- ¿Qué de donde lo saco? Te lo diré. Vas un día andando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando descubres a Draco Malfoy saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Dado que la puerta no desaparece a sus espaldas, intuyes que no estaba solo y decides esperar para conocer a su acompañante. Que acaba siendo… tu mejor amiga – la pelirroja la miraba. Parecía triste – por favor Hermione. Dime que él no es ese chico del que me hablabas. Dime que solo es tu compañero de torre.

La castaña, llegados a ese punto, no podía seguir mintiendo a su amiga.

\- Gin…

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – Ginny no era capaz de entender los orígenes de aquella relación.

\- Es difícil de comprender y lo sé. Es por eso que no te lo dije. Por eso que nadie lo sabe. No es una relación seria pero…

\- ¿Y si no es una relación seria, que hacéis un sábado a las 9 de la mañana saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Una partida secreta de ajedrez? Tenéis una torre entera para vosotros y os arriesgáis a que os vean los demás y…

\- Ginny. Suficiente. Solo fuimos a ver una película. Él estaba deprimido y bueno… se… hizo tarde.

\- ¿Habéis dormido allí entonces?

La castaña evaluó la pregunta y afirmó.

\- No puedo entenderlo. ¿Qué ves en Malfoy? ¡Si te odia! Solo se aprovecha de ti, Hermione.

\- No es cómo crees. Cuando estamos solos no es tan arrogante, aunque es orgulloso y tampoco es que me odie, pero no creo que me quiera así que en conclusión, puede que…

\- ¿Quién más sabe esto? – la pelirroja interrumpió las cavilaciones de la chica.

\- Tú, que yo sepa. Puede que Nott por intuición, pero…

\- ¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott? ¿Ese guapito tan chulo de Slytherin? Hermione, ¿porqué no empiezas desde el principio?

La ojimiel le relató todo. El comienzo de su relación. Cómo evolucionaba. La Casa de los Gritos… cada uno de sus encuentros, incluyendo la película de la última noche – sin entrar en ningún detalle más -. Sin embargo, no le habló de la carta de Narcissa Malfoy, ni de la Marca ni de nada por el estilo. Terminó de hablar un cuarto de hora después. Ginny tardó unos segundos en recuperar el habla.

\- ¿Así que no es una broma? ¿Él y tú tenéis algo?

\- Supongo que sí. Aunque no sé qué es.

\- Yo no debería saber esto. No me quedo nada tranquila. Hermione, si te hace daño dímelo porque no creo que…

\- Estoy con él por voluntad propia Ginny. La cosa es así. Y siento que te hayas enterado de este modo.

\- ¿Él… es un mortífago o algo así?

Hermione meditó la respuesta.

\- No exactamente. Digamos que es lo suficientemente bueno como para aceptarme.

\- No creo que te acepte, simplemente te tolera. Eres una distracción, Hermione, y si no te…

\- Por favor Gin. Es suficiente. Claro que yo me he hecho todas esas preguntas y más. Pero es mejor dejarlo correr.

\- Si mi hermano se enterara…

\- Tu hermano está demasiado ocupado con Lavender. Sabes que tuvo su oportunidad.

\- Sí, pero… sería capaz de matar a Malfoy.

\- Es por eso que no puede enterarse. Ni él, ni Harry, ni nadie. ¿Vale Ginny?

\- ¿Crees de verdad que alguien me tomaría en serio si lo contara?

Hermione la miró expectante.

\- Está bien. Te prometo que no diré nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe la relación. Ni mucho menos.

\- Es más de lo que esperaba Gin. Muchas gracias.

Se miraron en silencio.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo…

\- Lo sé.

\- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Esto es lo mejor – realmente la castaña no lo creía así. Pero intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga. No quería incluir a nadie más en sus problemas.

\- Pero… cuando os separéis... Ya sabes, al iros de Hogwarts. ¿Qué haréis?

\- Entonces, todo habrá acabado.

\- Las relaciones no acaban de un día para otro.

La castaña bajó la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Ginny la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar…

\- Lo sé Gin. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué Hermione. Iba a desayunar, a estas horas no suele haber nadie, ¿te apuntas?

\- Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

\- Vale. Entonces luego nos vemos. ¿Irás al partido?

Aquel día, Ravenclaw se enfrentaba a Slytherin. La castaña, de pronto, tuvo un repentino interés por el Quidditch.

\- Iré.

Ginny sonrió irónicamente. Sabía de dónde venía aquel deseo de ver el partido. Salieron de la sala y se despidieron con otro abrazo.

\- Infórmame de cualquier cosa.

\- Serás la primera en enterarte – dijo la castaña, aunque no estaba tan segura. Un gran remordimiento la invadió mientras veía a su amiga alejarse por el pasillo. ¿A cuántas personas más tendría que ocultar cosas por aquella relación?

Hermione entró en su torre. La encontró vacía, y supuso que el rubio estaría en las mazmorras o quizás en el campo de Quidditch entrenando antes del partido. Se dio un relajante baño y, a la hora de la comida, se reunió con sus amigos en el gran comedor.

\- Ayer fuimos a buscarte Hermione. Harry quería planificar algo de… ya sabes – Ron miró a ambos lados de la mesa – los horrocruxes. No estabas en la torre.

\- Sí estaba. Ayer me fui a dormir pronto.

\- ¿Y Malfoy?

\- Vamos Harry, ¿te extraña que Malfoy no os abriera la puerta?

Harry la miró en silencio.

\- Supongo que no.

La comida terminó pronto, y más de la mitad de los alumnos de dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Gryffindor iba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Slytherin y Ravenclaw (que iban empatados) y Hufflepuff, que ocupaba el último lugar.

Draco terminó de explicar las diferentes jugadas al equipo de Slytherin, del cual era el capitán.

\- Cambiaos ya. Quedan solo 10 minutos y hay que calentar. Recordar, Ravenclaw puede ser un gran rival si descubre nuestras tácticas. Despistadlos, confundidlos. La inteligencia no tiene cabida en el Quidditch. No creo que hoy nos haga falta jugar sucio. Pero ya sabéis, si en algún momento véis necesario utilizar la violencia, no seré yo quién os intente persuadir de lo contrario. Crabbe, Goyle: apuntad bien con las bludgers a la cara.

El profesor Snape entró en ese momento al vestuario.

\- No quiero tener que presenciar ni una derrota más de Slytherin. Saldréis y ganaréis, Ravenclaw no es un gran rival. Somos astutos y tan inteligente como ellos. Tenemos buenas tácticas y un buen equipo.

Los jugadores afirmaron en silencio se disponían a vestirse cuando Draco se quitó su túnica, dejando su pálida espalda al aire.  
\- Eh Malfoy, ¿has tenido una noche movida? – Dijo Warrington – el primer cazador – con tono sarcástico.  
\- ¿Qué? – el rubio no entendió a qué se refería.  
Nott, que ese año se incorporaba como guardián, observó la piel de su amigo y estalló en carcajadas. La espalda del rubio lucía una serie de recientes arañazos, cuyo origen creía conocer.

Snape miró al rubio y puso una mueca. A ese paso, lo echaría todo a perder. Estaba poniendo en peligro a mucha gente enseñando aquellas marcas como si fueran arañazos de guerra. Era demasiado descuidado y poco sensato.  
Draco se miró en el espejo y abrió los ojos. Se caló su túnica verde y se volvió hacia el equipo, que le miraba expectante.  
\- No te metas, Warrington – dijo, y tras esto, abandonó el vestuario con Snape pisándole los talones. Lo alcanzó en la puerta del vestuario, con un pie sobre el terreno.

\- Draco, creo que ya hablamos sobre esto. Está claro, de nuevo, que no puedes controlar la situación.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

\- No sé de qué me habla.

\- Yo creo que si lo sabes.

\- Me cai volando y me arañé. Eso es todo. Si no tiene nada más que decir, tengo un partido que jugar.

Snape enrojeció. No le gustaba la arrogancia marca Malfoy.

\- Ten cuidado Draco. Sigo siendo tu profesor. Te advertí de que podía separaros y sigo con el poder para hacerlo. Controla tus palabras y tus actos o acabaremos todos muertos. Esto es una guerra, no un cuento de princesas.

Le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y se marchó.

Draco pensó en todo lo que le acababa de decir. Le molestaba que Snape hubiera descubierto aquello, aunque no lo hubiera admitido abiertamente.

Por otra parte, puede que el profesor tuviera razón. Puede que no fuera lo suficientemente discreto. Sin embargo, sintió una sensación embriagadora al pensar en los arañazos que surcaban su piel. Sin ser consciente, miró hacia las gradas rojas, haciendo que su mirada coincidiera ligeramente con unos ojos color miel. Apartó rápidamente la vista y se encaminó sonriendo ligeramente hacia el centro del campo, donde la señora Hooch y la nueva capitana y buscadora de Ravenclaw, Helen Dawlish, le esperaban para dar comienzo al partido.

Draco se sentía más despierto que nunca. Ayudaba a los cazadores de Slytherin a recuperar la quaffle, confundía a los bateadores y despistaba al guardián de Ravenclaw y, finalmente, tras escasos 30 minutos de partido en los que Slytherin ganaba por 50 puntos, atrapó la snitch. Fue un partido rápido y, sobre todo, limpio, cosa que asombró a todos los espectadores, ya acostumbrados a las numerosas faltas del equipo verde.

Hermione observó todo el partido asombrada de la destreza del rubio. Nunca o había visto desenvolverse de tal modo y estaba asombrada. Su actuación era comparable a las de Harry e incluso felicitó a Helen Dawlish por el partido, aunque la mayoría de espectadores no se dieron cuenta. En cuanto Draco dio la victoria al equipo, se lanzaron al terreno de juego y se lo llevaron en hombros, directo, posiblemente, a las mazmorras. Hermione vio su marcha feliz: algo estaba cambiando en el chico, aunque él no lo supiera aún.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin reinaba un ambiente caótico, mientras las serpientes cele

braban la victoria. Draco participó en la fiesta durante un rato pero ahora observaba la escena aburrido desde uno de los sillones. Llevaban toda la tarde allí e incluso habían cenado en las mazmorras, y quedaba poco para medianoche. Las celebraciones de su Casa habían dejado de tener interés para él años atrás. El Príncipe de Slytherin, cansado de todo. Observó, refunfuñando entre dientes, como Pansy se acercaba hacia él.

\- ¿Qué tal Draco? Me ha gustado mucho como has jugado hoy – dijo coquetamente mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón – Sabes, esto está mucho más triste desde que no vives aquí.

\- Ajá – respondió distraido, mientras la rubia comenzaba a jugar con sus cabellos. Al parecer, a todas las mujeres les gustaba su pelo.

\- Hace mucho que no hablamos.

\- Estamos hablando ahora.

\- Me refiero… a solas – Pansy le guiñó un ojo – ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- No creo que…

\- Vamos a mi habitación.

Draco la miró. Abrió los ojos cuando la mano de la rubia comenzó a descender lentamente hasta posarse en ciertos lugares bien estudiados.

\- Venga Draco. Sabes que quieres.

Tras esto, se levantó y se encaminó hacia los dormitorios. El rubio la observó marcharse. Recordaba los años anteriores. Lo había pasado bien con ella. De hecho, muy bien.

Tomó una decisión y también se puso en pie. Agarró el brazo de la chica y le susurró…

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

Esto fue todo lo que colgué en la anterior cuenta, así que voy a volver a retomar mi ritmo de capítulo por semana (vais a tener suerte porque cuelgo los jueves y hoy es martes, así que no vais a tener que esperar mas que dos días, pero después de eso, será ya definitivamente semanal).

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. He intentado expresar la primera parte de la manera más delicada que he podido e introduciéndome en la mente de ambos para ir contándolo todo. Diría que no me ha gustado escribirlo, pero a quien voy a engañar, me ha encantado XD

No sé si alguno lo había descubierto, pero sí: la tercera persona que se entera de la relación de los chicos es Ginny. Podrían haber sido Harry o Ron, pero sé que Ginny va a ser menos entrometida y no va a enfadarse con la chica. Sin duda, los otros dos habrían reaccionado (y reaccionarán si acaban por enterarse) de una forma algo menos comprensiva. O por lo menos Ron, porque Harry ya sospecha algo (puede que no de Malfoy, pero sabe que su amiga está saliendo con un chico que probablemente no les gustará).

Por lo demás, lo siento por los Ravenclaws XD, pero Draco tenía que destacar por fin en algun partido y esta me ha parecido la ocasión adecuada. Por fin a aparecido la estúpida de Pansy (me da un poquito de pena porque lo único que le pasa es que quiere a Draco, pero a la vez me cae tan mal...)

Solo esperemos que el rubio mantenga la cabeza y la rechace, porque no parece muy decidido. Veremos lo que ocurre en unos días, hasta entonces, gracias por leerme y no olvidéis mandarme o dejar comentarios y darle al **Go** :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

\- Daphnea


	12. PELEAS Y RECONCILIACIONES

\- Pansy, ya te he dicho que…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque la chica se lanzó hacia su boca. Al principio, Draco permaneció quieto, pero cuando la lengua de la chica pidió paso entre sus labios, el rubio se lo concedió. Recordó todas las noches con ella mientras acariciaba su cintura. Por supuesto, nada comparado con la última pero…

El recuerdo de la noche pasada apareció en la cabeza de Draco y lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho. El rubio se desenlazó de la rubia, se alejó unos pasos y la miró ausentemente.

No podía apartar a la castaña de su mente. Acababa de engañarla – porque a esas alturas, era obvio que tenían algo – y se sentía terriblemente culpable. Solo habían sido unos instantes, pero eran suficientes para que notara la ira hacia la Slytherin – que lo miraba expectante –, crecer en su interior.

\- Lo nuestro ha acabado. Supéralo. – dijo, con el tono más hiriente del que fue capaz. Y notó que había dado resultado por la forma en la que la chica cerraba los ojos y contraía las fosas nasales. Era su gesto habitual de rabia, solo que incrementado por mil.

\- ¿Es por esa estúpida de Greengrass? – Dijo Pansy, subiendo el tono cada vez más - ¡cuando te des cuenta de que yo valgo más que esa volv…!

\- Astoria no tiene nada que ver – Draco estaba harto de las escenitas de la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces acaso te has buscado un nuevo juguete? – dijo, mientras lágrimas de rabia y dolor comenzaban a aflorar de sus ojos. Poco a poco, todos los presentes en la sala dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo el chico impasible.

\- Es lo mismo que si me lo afirmaras. ¿Es que no me consideras lo suficiente buena? ¡Lo he dado todo por ti durante años para nada!

\- Ya has oído mi opinión – Draco la miraba con ojos aburridos y expresión indiferente, pero en el interior, estaba furioso por su debilidad. Nunca debería haberla besado.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a presentarme a tu nueva chica? – dijo Pansy burlonamente, intentando mantener su tono firme e insultante, pero la voz le temblaba demasiado para conseguir el efecto deseado y las lágrimas en su rostro tampoco le conferían un aspecto demasiado confiado.

Draco miró incómodo a su alrededor. Todo el equipo de Slytherin clavaba los ojos en él, recordando, obviamente, los arañazos en su espalda. Aunque ninguno dijo nada, cosa que el capitán agradeció. Se volvió cuando vio como la rubia sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba. Se acercó hasta clavársela en el cuello. El chico notó la mirada iracunda, dolida. Se sentía traicionada y un deje de locura se dejó ver entre las lágrimas. Iba a prepararse para enfrentarse a ella cuando notó como una varita presionaba la espalda de la chica, que se volvió con los ojos desorbitados para encontrarse de frente con Nott.

\- Baja esa varita y vete. Él ya te ha dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir.

\- ¿Ahora que vuestros padres se han hecho amiguitos en Azkaban os lleváis bien, Nott? No finjas amistad hacia Draco porque…

El efecto fue inmediato. Ambos chicos saltaron ante la mención de sus progenitores y, en menos de medio segundo, Pansy se vio rodeada por dos varitas y dos muchachos enfurecidos.

\- Márchate antes de que se me acabe la paciencia Parkinson. Deja de montar espectáculo y como te vuelva oír hablar de mi padre, bien o mal, será lo último que hagas. ¿Entendido? – Nott no presentaba ningún ápice de compasión en la voz y Pansy sintió miedo. A la vez que rabia, humillación y dolor.

La rubia observó al moreno con desprecio y se volvió hacia Draco. Le dio una bofetada y se marchó hacia los dormitorios, incapaz de contener sus sollozos. Cuando su puerta se cerró con un portazo, el ojigris seguía plantado en medio de la sala común, con la cara ligeramente roja por el golpe y el flequillo deslizándose por su frente. Al final, se marchó con sus andares arrogantes, como si nada acabara de pasar y abandonó la Sala Común notando la mirada de Nott tras él. A su espalda, la fiesta tardó pocos segundos en continuar.

Por el camino, Draco no dejaba de pensar en la rubia. ¿Debería contarle a Hermione lo del beso? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, porque no había significado nada. Además, no tenía por qué contárselo si no quería. Sería lo mejor. Él no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. La castaña nunca se enteraría y de esa forma, se evitaría enfados innecesarios. Pero, si tan clara tenía su decisión, ¿por qué sentía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad invadir su cuerpo?

Llegó a la torre de los Premios Anuales quince minutos después de medianoche. Cuando vio a la Gryffindor de lejos, esperándolo aburrida apoyada en la puerta, sintió algo extraño recorrerle el cuerpo.

Hermione se puso nerviosa al notar que se acercaba. No habían hablado desde la noche pasada, a excepción de la mañana, donde habían intercambiado unas tensas palabras de despedida. Notó como enrojecía violentamente y apartó la mirada de los ojos grises. Creía que podría llevarlo bien, pero era algo más difícil que eso. Nunca había sido buena para esos temas y esa no iba a ser una excepción. Suspiró hondo y se irguió cuan larga era, sin saber muy bien qué le diría el rubio; ¿la saludaría, le lanzaría alguna ironía, o simplemente se lanzaría a sus labios? Lo que no se esperaba era ese silencio indiferente, lejano, oprimente. Supo sin mirarle a la cara que él no la miraba y que, además, no tenía pensado decir nada y se asustó. Sabía perfectamente con quién trataba: era Draco Malfoy. Un Malfoy. ¿Y si, al fin y al cabo, era cierto que sólo quería aprovecharse de ella y que una vez que lo había hecho la rechazaría? Se obligó a no pensar en eso. No era posible, Draco no podía haber intentado simplemente acostarse con ella. Porque era una _sangre sucia_ y, eso lo tenía claro, Draco no la hubiera tocado si no sintiera algo por ella, ¿no? Pestañeó varias veces y lo siguió convencida. Ella era mejor que todo eso y él la quería. Sí. Eso era.

Draco la observó de reojo. Le gustaba como miraba los pasillos vacíos, como fruncía el ceño ante los ruidos o como caminaba, en ese elegante y fino movimiento de caderas. Sin embargo, la notó distante y triste. Estaba pensando en algo que no parecía gustarle mucho y el rubio se preguntó qué sería, ¿tendría acaso que ver con él? Intentó apartar esos cursis pensamientos de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar mirarla cada 5 segundos. Que sus ojos se sentían atraídos por ella y que anhelaba tocarla, besarla, oírla susurrarle que le quería. En definitiva, la necesitaba. En ese momento. Localizó un aula abierta, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío y tiró del brazo de la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué hac…?

La ojimiel no pudo terminar la frase, pues a sus espaldas, el rubio cerró la puerta, presionó a la castaña contra la pared y la besó furiosamente, liberando toda la tensión del momento. La presionó, casi haciéndole daño contra él y suspiró. Hermione se sorprendió pero enseguida le siguió el juego, notando como todas sus dudas se disipaban. Notó como la mano del chico se desplazaba hasta su cara y la recorría suavemente. Siempre le sorprendía que unas manos tan grandes pudieran ser así de delicadas y abrió la boca para atrapar el leve suspiro del chico.

Draco la agarró cuando esta, de un salto, cruzó las piernas detrás de su espalda y la llevó en volandas hasta la mesa vacía del profesor. Siguió la curva de su mandíbula pero de pronto, sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento, recordó el beso de Pansy. Fue solo un segundo de titubeo, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione se apartara levemente de él, visiblemente alterada por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Lo observó en silencio, pero cuando se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, el chico volvió la cara y la Gryffindor besó su mejilla.

Draco no entendía qué le pasaba. No había hecho nada malo, había sido la rubia quien le había besado y él le había respondido durante unos cortos segundos. Debería darle igual, pero se sentía culpable y no era capaz de tocar a la chica aunque – Merlín sabía que era cierto – lo estaba deseando.

Hermione habló con voz quebrada, preocupada y ligeramente furiosa. Draco le había negado un beso y obviamente, eso no le había gustado. Además, temía que sus anteriores sospechas fueran ciertas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No… bueno… nada importante – dijo el chico sin mirarle.

\- Draco. Ya te dije una vez que eres un mentiroso horrible – dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo giraba, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos – ¿Es algo malo?

El rubio respiró profundamente.

\- Pansy me ha besado.

La reacción fue inminente. Hermione se apartó de él como si quemara y bajó de la mesa de un salto. Lo observó lentamente, durante lo que al chico le pareció una eternidad y preguntó, convencida de que la respuesta no le gustaría:

\- ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

\- Le he devuelto el beso – el silencio se hizo en la sala.

\- Gracias por contármelo – dijo fríamente la chica, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero una mano le agarró férreamente la muñeca.

\- Solo ha sido un segundo. Luego me he apartado – Draco esperó una respuesta expectante, pero la castaña no quería hablar – Estábamos celebrando la victoria en la Sala Común y ha llegado y me invitado a su habitación. Cuando le he dicho que no se ha lanzado. Han sido 5 segundos, luego la he apartado. Pero no volverá a acercarse, te lo aseguro.

Miró a Hermione, que se debatía en una lucha interna. Se sentía celosa, tenía envidia. Porque Pansy podía besarle en medio de la Sala Común, invitarle a seguirla. Mientras ella tenía que esconderse en cualquier rincón para poder hacerlo, y aun así se sentía mal. Porque sentía que traicionaba a sus amigos en cada beso, pero aun así no se apartaba de él, mientras que Draco se dejaba guiar en cada momento por sus instintos. Y además, también se sentía traicionada por el chico y furiosa por ello. Malfoy era un mujeriego y siempre lo había sabido, pero albergaba la esperanza de que, estando con ella, eso hubiera cambiado. Estaba tan enfadada en esos momentos que no fue capaz de ver que esto era cierto y que todo lo que le decía Draco era cierto. Él se había apartado y se arrepentía.

El rubio la observaba en silencio, notando como su alma se partía al ver que comenzaba a llorar. Intentó abrazarla pero la chica se apartó de su tacto, como si diera asco. Como él llevaba haciendo toda su vida, solo por ser una hija de _muggles._ Tenía ganas de romper cosas, de gritar y, sobre todo, de besarla. Pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a mirar como un idiota como la chica se marchaba corriendo de la habitación. Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, dio una fuerte patada a la mesa más próxima y lanzó una sarta de maldiciones.

Hermione sabía que no era para tanto. Había sido un beso tonto que, además, había comenzado la estúpida de Parkinson. Pero aun así, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Aquel chico le importaba demasiado. Todo el camino de vuelta a su torre había esperado que llegara corriendo e intentara hablar con ella. Pero Draco no había aparecido y Hermione había decidido regresar. Lo oyó entrar en la torre media hora después y notó como sus pasos se detenían al pie de la escalera, dudando entre ir a su habitación o en busca de la chica. Su corazón se partió cuando lo oyó subir las escaleras de la izquierda y su puerta se cerró tras él.

* * *

Draco no consiguió dormir en toda la noche, en parte por los remordimientos, en parte por los llantos de la habitación contigua. Estuvo a punto de acudir a consolar a la chica más de una vez, pero estaba casi seguro de que recibiría un librazo en la cara en cuanto abriera su puerta. El alba llegó tras una larga noche y, en silencio, cogió su escoba y salió de la torre.

Hermione lo oyó marcharse y abrió los ojos, bastante hinchados por las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Se sentía algo menos furiosa con él y algo más triste con el mundo. Se obligó a ducharse y vestirse y se reunió con sus amigos en el comedor.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – dijo Harry, pues la chica no había probado bocado. Últimamente estaba muy rara y el moreno no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero creía ridículo posponer la conversación mucho más. Su mejor amiga necesitaba ayuda. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba continuamente, había días que estaba radiante y otros en los que no les dirigía la palabra. Además, desaparecía mucho. Harry suponía que se dividía el tiempo entre sus amigos, la biblioteca y el chico misterioso y era exactamente ese punto el que no le gustaba. Que su amiga no quisiera confesar su nombre era preocupante a la vez que desconcertante.

\- Sí, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre – respondió al cabo Hermione, removiendo su desayuno con el tenedor, mientras Ginny la observaba preocupada. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y, al no divisar ninguna cabellera platino, se imaginó qué le ocurría a su amiga. La Gryffindor sabía que el _mal de amores_ podía llegar a ser una tortura. Y no había ningun amor peor que aquel en el que Hermione y Draco parecían estar involucrados.

* * *

Nott alcanzó el campo de Quidditch, donde divisó al rubio realizando complicados giros. Draco en seguida advirtió su presencia y bajó hasta colocarse a su altura, mirándolo con gesto interrogativo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó, refiriéndose a las cartas que solían recibir.

Nott negó. En realidad, estaba allí para preguntarle algo. Y no era un chico de rodeos así que abordó directamente el tema.

\- Malfoy. Ayer, con Parkinson… ¿la rechazaste por Granger?

El ojigris lo miró durante unos largos segundos. ¿A qué venía aquello?

\- Nott, no tienes que…

\- Te recuerdo que te ayudé. Y no hace falta que respondas porque ya sé la respuesta. Dijiste que no era nada serio.

\- Y no es nada serio – mintió Draco – además, yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras. Puede defenderme de Pansy solo.

\- Si no fuera nada serio no hubieras rechazado a Parkinson. Nunca te había visto hacerlo – dijo el moreno ignorando el comentario del rubio.

\- Nott, no te metas en esto. Bastante difícil es ya como para…

\- ¿Acaso te gusta? – la voz del ojiazul sonó burlona, pero sorprendida. El ojigris lo miró y, sin responder nada, dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se alejó volando.

* * *

Después de comer, el trío de oro paseaba por los jardines charlando tranquilamente. O mejor dicho, Ron y Harry hablaban y Hermione simulaba escucharlos. Cuando la última persona a la que deseaban ver apareció en el patio con su Nimbus 2006 en la mano.

Draco divisó a Hermione a lo lejos, rodeada de Potty y Weasel. Notó que su ánimo se caldeaba al observar el brazo de Ron, que rodeaba intencionadamente los hombros de la chica sin que esta pareciera advertirlo. Lo miró con asco cuando el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, y masculló un "Comadreja" que el ojiazul comprendió a la perfección. Se levantó y ante la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, que no habían oído nada, se encaró a él.

\- Eh Malfoy. ¿Por qué no estás con esos idiotas a los que llamas amigos?

\- ¿Ron? – preguntó Harry.

\- Cállate Ron – dijo Hermione, sintiendo como sus sentidos se embotaban ante la presencia del chico, que ni siquiera la miró.

\- ¿Está bien papá, Malfoy?

La mención de Lucius alteró al Slytherin.

\- ¿Perdón, Weasel?

\- Ya me has oído. Ahora que todo el mundo sabe cómo es tu familia, ya no eres el "Príncipe de Slytherin" por lo que veo. ¿Dónde están tus esclavos? – por supuesto, se refería a Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Ahora te interesas por mis amigos? ¿Qué será lo siguiente, pedirme salir pobretón? – dijo mientras notaba que la castaña se tensaba y le lanzaba una mirada recriminatoria.

\- No me llames eso o…

\- ¿O qué? – Amenazó Draco, con un tono que hizo a Hermione saber que no aguantaría mucho más - ¿me vas a insultar hasta que muera?

\- Ron, ya vale. Vámonos. – la chica no tenía ganas de seguir observando al chico por el que sentía algo pelearse con su amigo.

\- ¿Acaso le defiendes, Hermione? Déjame sólo lanzarle algún maleficio.

\- Te estás comportando como un niño.

\- Sí, Weasel. Cierra la boca. Eres idiota. – intercambió una leve mirada con Hermione y, mágicamente, su expresión se relajó. Hasta que volvió a mirar a Ron – ¿Acaso te has peleado con Brown y por eso estás enfadado? – Dijo, y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca sarcástica – ¿tan malo eres en la cama?

Ron no pudo aguantar más las burlas y decidió atacarle como más dolía.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita del rubio salió volando para aterrizar a 3 metros de distancia mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a él, dispuesto a mantener una pelea al estilo _muggle._

\- ¡Ron! – Harry, aunque no se perdía una ocasión para meterse con Malfoy, no tenía ganas de meterse en problemas. Ese curso los Slytherins parecían estar relajados y no tenían porqué quebrar esa tranquilidad. Pero Ron, claro están, no le hizo caso.

Fue el ojiazul el primero en golpear. Un puñetazo directo a la nariz del rubio, que se rompió ante el gritito de Hermione. Esta vez, fue el Slytherin quién lanzó el golpe. Por suerte, no había nadie cerca. Se enzarzaron en una pelea, el rubio intentando defenderse mientras el pelirrojo atacaba sin piedad. Los golpes se oían y, por lo que parecía, Ron iba perdiendo. El Slytherin enseguida se hizo con el control de la situación y consiguió retenerlo. Pero el Gryffindor empuñó su varita y lo apuntó.

\- ¡Sect…!

\- ¡RON! – Hermione los separó mientras se ponía delante de Draco. Había olvidado que estaban peleados - ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACES?!

\- ¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ LE DEFIENDES A ÉL? ¡ME HA INSULTADO ÉL ANTES!

\- Ron, déjalo pasar, que te insulte si quiere – intentó tranquilizarlo Harry, mirando a Hermione extrañado.

\- ¿ACASO TODOS ESTÁIS CONTRA MÍ? –dijo, enfadado y ofendido.

\- Ron. Suficiente. Deja de hacerte la víctima y vámonos – ordenó la chica.

\- ¿Es que ahora que sois compañeros le defiendes Hermione? ¿Quién ha sido tu amigo durante estos años? ¿Y sin embargo, quién ha sido la persona que se ha encargado de arruinarte la existencia? Por si no te acordabas, él mismo. El asqueroso y rastrero Draco Malfoy – se notaba el tono dolido en su voz, al ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado defender a su enemigo.

\- Granger no me defiende porque no lo necesito – intervino Draco – está claro que lo que tú necesitas es un buen polvo. Y yo que tú dejaría de decir esas cosas sobre mí porque podrías acabar muy mal.

\- ¡ _Diffindo_! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas el pelirrojo.

El rubio la esquivó por los pelos y el ojiazul iba a atacar de nuevo cuando notó su varita salir volando y aterrizar en la mano de su amiga.

\- ¡Ron, como no pares ya te juro que te petrifico y te lanzo al lago!

\- ¡Hermione!

\- Tienes que madurar ya, Ronald.

\- Soy maduro. Pero si me insultan, me defiendo – dijo elevando la barbilla en lo que intentaba ser una pose orgullosa.

\- Parece que ahora te crees inteligente Weasley – dijo el Slytherin mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. Harry se tensó y se puso también en guardia mientras Ron le arrebataba su varita a la chica.

\- ¿2 contra 1? E aquí la famosa valentía de los Gryffindor – Draco rió y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, posiblemente a repararse la nariz – sois ridículos.

Hermione tuvo que agarrar a Ron para que no saliera corriendo detrás del Slytherin. Pero este aún podía gritar.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora Malfoy? ¿Tienes que ir a reunirte con tu patético padre y su asqueroso ejército?

Draco se volvió consumido por la ira ante el comentario de su padre. Levantó la varita y apuntó a Ron.

\- ¡DESMAIUS!

\- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

\- ¡PROTEGO! – Tras esto, el rubio le derribó y anduvo hasta situarse a su altura – Y como te vuelva a oír alguno comentario de mi padre, será lo último que hagas Comadreja. Quedas advertido.

\- Tú no me mandas, Malfoy – dijo Ron, recuperando la compostura.

Éste le dio un puñetazo que le rompió el labio.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, WEASLEY! ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO Y CÁLLATE!

Entonces sí, se fue dejando a los 3 sumidos en un nítido silencio. Harry enseguida curó a Ron y lo ayudó a levantarse. El pelirrojo miró a Hermione con rabia y corrió hacia el castillo.

Hermione suspiró. Ron se había portado fatal, pero a decir verdad, Draco también. Y se sintió algo culpable. Pero no podía hacer nada. Como había podido comprobar, su corazón tomaba las decisiones en ciertos momentos. Pensándolo lentamente, defender al rubio después de lo de ayer era estúpido, se dijo mientras se volvía hacia Harry, que la observó en silencio.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? – dijo, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

\- Sí – respondió Hermione agradecida.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, intentando apartar de sus mentes lo que acababa de pasar. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente – debido a que Ron no estaba y Ginny hablaba con Harry, así que la castaña no tuvo que intervenir en la conversación.

* * *

Al terminar, Hermione regresó a su torre, encontrándose a Godric y Salazar enzarzados en una acalorada discusión.

\- " _Rombleus"_ – era la extraña contraseña esa vez.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, ambos se volvieron y fue Godric el que habló. Como todos los fundadores, consideraba a los miembros de su casa sus hijos.

\- Buenas noches, querida. Slytherin y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de…

\- Díselo ya, Gryffindor – dijo Salazar, que no le tenía tanto aprecio a la chica como a su compañero de torre.

\- ¿Es verdad que tú y el muchacho Malfoy tenéis una relación?

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras intentaba asimilar la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Rumores de pasillo supongo– dijo Godric encogiendo los hombros – sabía que no era cierto – dijo antes de que la chica contestara y se hizo a un lado mientras continuaban su discusión. Pudo observar a Rowena y Helga conversando en el cuadro de al lado, aburridas de sus constantes peleas.

Dentro, la chica se encontró con Malfoy esperándola sentado. Pero lo ignoró y se marchó a su habitación. Llevaba todo el día enfadada con él, echándolo de menos, preocupada por sus amigos, por la guerra y, sobre todo, por sus padres. Y sentía que el peso de todo aquello incrementaba conforme se acercaba a su habitación y se quedaba, al fin, sola.

Draco apretó la mandíbula al oír la puerta cerrarse y tomo una decisión. Se dirigió decidido a la habitación de la castaña, entró en ella sin llamar y la observó desde la entrada. Hermione lloraba silenciosamente, observando una foto de quienes suponía que serían sus padres.

\- Granger… - dijo con la voz quebrada. Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos eso.

Hermione no le miró. Draco se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada por lo de ayer? – dijo. Sintió como la alegría recorría su pecho cuando la chica negó. - ¿Es por lo de Weasel? – Hermione negó de nuevo. No le gustaba el comportamiento del rubio con sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo y sabía que el odio era mutuo y la culpa era tanto de Ron como de él.

\- ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? – dijo Draco intentando estudiarla.

La chica bajó la vista hacia la fotografía y sus lágrimas aumentaron. Quería que el rubio se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar verlo lejos. El Slytherin, cuidadosamente, acercó su mano a la cara de la chica y recogió sus lágrimas. Por Merlín, odiaba verla llorar y se sentía estúpido intentando consolarla pero sin saber cómo.

Hermione, sintiéndose protegida y confundida con la poca distancia entre ambos, se lanzó a sus brazos.

Draco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, sintiendo como el nudo de angustia de su estómago se relajaba con su cercanía. Aun así, algo seguía doliéndole al verla de ese modo. Dejó que se desahogara y cuando los sollozos comenzaron a desaparecer, le tomó la barbilla silenciosamente y subió su cara. Hermione tardó unos segundos en mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el rubio intentando ser dulce, pero sonando demasiado brusco.

Hermione sonrió de lado, misteriosamente, de forma triste y le alcanzó la foto. Draco la observó unos segundos sin comprender.

\- ¿Son tus padres, no? – observando la fotografía bien, puede que los hubiera visto alguna que otra vez en el andén 9 y ¾.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y él la observó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no sabía si eran o no sus padres? Hermione, que se dio cuenta de su confusión, le confesó con voz quebrada y una sonrisa triste en los labios:

\- Sí lo son, aunque, si les preguntaras a ellos, te lo negarían. Porque ahora mismo están en Australia, lejos de la guerra, protegidos y sin ningún peligro ya que… no saben que tienen una hija – las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de la Gryffindor mientras el rubio comenzaba a entenderlo – Tuve que borrarles la memoria para ponerlos a salvo. Hace meses que no les veo ni sé nada de ellos y ni siquiera sé si, cuando esto acabe (si es que acaba) lograré encontrarlos y eliminar el conjuro.

Cerró los ojos, vencida. Acababa de confesarle sus miedos e inquietudes, se había abierto ante él de una forma que no hacía ni siquiera con Harry o Ron. El Slytherin le apartó el pelo de la cara y presionó los labios contra su frente mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente, intentando de esa forma eliminar su dolor. Comenzó a hablar sin ser consciente de ello.

\- Hace años que no veo a mi padre. Azkaban es un lugar muy duro y por lo que dice mi madre, Lucius no es el… de antes. No sé qué puede significar eso, pero supongo que nada bueno – tomó aire y prosiguió hablando – Siempre ha intentado que yo fuera como él. Que odiara todo lo que no fuera igual que yo, que no me juntara con quien no debía y que permaneciera en el lado del Lord Tenebroso. Y lo he hecho, convencido de que era lo correcto. Pero conforme crecía me daba cuenta de que mi padre era tan solo uno más. Los demás mortífagos estaban en su contra cuando alegó estar bajo un _Imperius_ y el mundo mágico se volvió contra él cuando, finalmente, se dieron cuenta de a quién apoyaba. Quien-tú-sabes estaba furioso por la deslealtad de mi padre y utilizó Malfoy Hall como sede de reuniones, para castigarlo mientras estaba en Azkaban. Mi madre es la única que durante años ha permanecido a mi lado y siento que poco a poco va alejándose del Señor Oscuro, de su esposo, de su hermana, para protegerme. Vivo con el miedo de que cualquier día el Lord la castigue por la ineficiencia de mi padre y se deshaga de ella. Todo el peso de mis actos recae sobre mi familia y no puedo dejar a los mortífagos por eso… Sé que, si doy un paso en falso, será lo último que los Malfoy hagamos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta mirarlo, sintiendo complicidad, comprensión… amor. También él llevaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, uno mucho más grande que el de Hermione. La chica sintió repentinamente que quería ser ella quien le ayudara a superarlo.

\- Si mi padre se enterara de esto, te mataría. Acabaría contigo y luego me mataría a mí, antes de que nadie más lo descubriera. No puedo estar junto a ti y a la vez permanecer del lado de mi padre o de mi familia. Realmente lo he pensado mucho, créeme que le he dado muchas vueltas. Y he llegado a una decisión.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Sé que este es mucho más largo y contiene más reflexiones, pero tengo que intentar analizar todo de forma detenida y lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo :)

Al final, ya veis lo que ha pasado con Pansy. Siempre tiene que fastidiarlo todo… pero, en el fondo, la chica me da pena. Porque su único problema es que está enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Lo que me lleva de nuevo a Hermione. Como veis, se ha enfadado un poquitín (bastante XD) al principio pero es normal.

Se ha visto metida en una pelea entre sus amigos y Draco y no le ha gustado mucho. Lo que no sabe es la de veces que va a tener que lidiar con eso. Y es que en algún momento tendrán que enterarse sus amigos y no creo que les haga mucha gracia, sinceramente XD

Nott ha tratado de inmiscuirse pero Draco lo ha apartado sin querer hablarle del tema, porque imaginaos la cara de Nott si le dice, "estoy enamorado de Hermione". No pararía de reírse del pobre Draco en la vida XD

Al final hemos visto a un Draco mucho más profundo que otras veces, comprensivo, cariñoso, sincero… ¡Me encanta! 3 Como veis ninguno de los dos (de Hermione y Draco) tiene pocos problemas pero, para qué mentirnos, los del rubio son mucho peores. Y eso le ha obligado a tomar una decisión, que no sé si consideraréis o no acertada… lo digo por dejar intriga, sorry :D

Para saber qué ha decidido, tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo que, ahora sí, será el jueves que viene.

Muchas gracias por los que me leéis y seguís y me demostráis que realmente os gusta lo que hago. Esto tiene mucho significado para mí, es como un sueño poder escribir y que la gente lo lea. Así que, de nuevo, gracias.

No olvidéis darle al **Go,** y mandar vuestras reviews sin problemas :)

 **Os quiere,**

 **\- Daphnea**


	13. LEGEREMENS

La chica notó un peso oprimente en el pecho, ¿iría a cortar con ella?

\- No dejaré que te pase nada. Me voy a encargar, en cuanto estalle la guerra, de poner a salvo a mi madre y después, te buscaré por donde haga falta – acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla de la Gryffindor mientras se acercaba a ella – quiero estar contigo y me da igual que la gente no lo apruebe.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que… lucharás en mi bando? – parecía más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto y a Draco le costó encontrar las palabras para describir sus intenciones. Era obvio que, si el chico luchaba junto a ella, estaría de su parte, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

\- No apoyo vuestro bando. Simplemente te sigo a ti. Creía que era odio o desagrado lo que me provocabas. Pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Me comporto como un gilipollas contigo sin quererlo y sé que no me mereces. Me gustas y me ha costado darme cuenta. Pero ahora que lo sé, no dejaré que lo olvides. Y te seguiré a donde haga falta.

La chica notaba la habitación girar y miles de mariposas revolotear ansiosas en su estómago. Recorrió cariñosamente la cara del Slytherin con sus manos, sin poder decir nada. Notó como el chico la miraba expectante, con unos ojos grises, calmados, dulces, casi transparentes. Lenta, muy lentamente, se acercó hasta besarlo. Un simple roce de labios, que ambos interpretaron como el sello de una promesa. El rubio no pudo aguantar más y la besó fuertemente, tumbándola de espaldas en la cama y haciendo que esta le respondiera de modo inmediato.

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que quería que la siguiera y que ella también iría con él al fin del mundo, pero olvidó su propósito cuando la lengua del rubio se introdujo en su boca, buscando la suya. La castaña acudió al encuentro y se dejó llevar por las ligeras caricias del chico, sin ser siquiera consciente de que le estaba desabrochando la camisa. Pero no le importó. Simplemente, por una vez en su vida, se dejó querer. Ayudó al rubio en la complicada tarea de desatar los botones con las manos temblorosas y una vez acabó con esto, se liberó de la prenda tirándola a una esquina de la habitación, como si fuera un objeto inservible o molesto. Aunque, a decir verdad, en esos momentos lo era.

Draco quitó rápidamente el calzado a la chica y, acto seguido, sus jeans. Acarició sus piernas mientras volvía a besarla y recorrerla con su lengua, esta vez en el cuello, notando como la chica se retorcía de placer bajo él. Aquel día no iba a esperar tanto. Se deshizo de las últimas prendas que los separaban y, tras mirarla a los ojos y ver cómo sus iris ardían expectantes y anhelantes, se hundió en ella. La chica curvó su cuerpo y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del rubio con sus cortas uñas, arañándole y provocándole ruidos placenteros. El rubio besó su cuello para relajarla mientras repetía el movimiento hasta que sintió que la chica se destensaba alrededor suya. Hermione notó lo suave que estaba siendo el Slytherin. Se movía con experiencia, con decisión, con deseo. Pero a la vez, con un cariño inmenso. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto pues, de pronto, todos sus sentidos parecían concentrarse en una única parte de su cuerpo. Oía lejanamente los gemidos y suspiros del rubio y los suyos propios, pero no parecía tener el control sobre su cuerpo. Notaba descargas eléctricas recorrerla y, sin apenas ser consciente, se elevó para morder el lóbulo del rubio. Draco no se esperaba aquello y lanzó un gemido sorprendido y placentero, que infundió alegría por todo el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Quería dominar la situación por una vez, quería sacar a la leona que llevaba dentro. El rubio apenas fue consciente cuando la chica rodó sobre sí misma y se colocó sobre él, invirtiendo las posiciones. Decidió dejarla tomar el control, y no fue una decisión que lamentara. Le encantaban los movimientos de Hermione, tímidos, calmados pero entregados. Notaba cada uno de sus movimientos, percibía su olor a fresa rodeándole. Besó su barbilla mientras la agarraba por la cadera más fuertemente con cada movimiento de la castaña. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras notaba como en sus ojos comenzaba a dejarse entrever un brillo especial. El clímax no tardó en invadir a la chica que lanzó un grito agudo, al que segundos más tarde se sumó el del chico. Se quedaron quietos, unidos, y Draco pasó una mano por la cintura de la Gryffindor, atrayéndola todo lo que pudo hacia sí mientras la Gryffindor depositaba suaves besos en la zona cercana a su oreja izquierda.

Al cabo del rato, Hermione se bajó de su cuerpo para situarse a un costado, rodeándolo con un brazo y una pierna mientras se apoyaba en su pecho. El rubio la abrazó y le besó suavemente la cabeza. Y así, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, abrazados, exhaustos, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Draco se despertó desorientado. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada familiar, excepto la forma de la habitación. No recordaba tener tal cantidad de libros en su estantería, ni un escritorio tan repleto y, ya puestos a nombrar cosas, su armario no contenía ropa _muggle_ femenina. Al mirar hacia su izquierda y ver a Hermione dormida, tumbada a su lado, comenzó a recordar. Y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad se extendió por su cara. No tenía nada que ver con esa mueca sarcástica que solía dedicar tanto a amigos como a enemigos o con esa sonrisita sexy que dedicaba a sus conquistas. Era una sonrisa real, que envió una extraña pero placentera sensación por su cuerpo.

Cuando de repente, una bola de pelo naranja – que podía ser un gato – maulló a sus pies, mirándolo desconfiado. Lo espantó con el pie, pensando en el mal gusto que tenía la chica para los animales.

Se volvió hacia la Gryffindor, que dormía respirando profundamente, en paz con el mundo. Observó su pelo, más despeinado que de normal y sus facciones suaves y amables. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarle y morderle suavemente el cuello mientras esta comenzaba a desperezarse.

\- ¿Es que nunca te cansas? – preguntó Hermione riendo, con voz aun ronca y los ojos entreabiertos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- No de ti – susurró el rubio, haciendo que su cálido aliento golpeara el cuello de la Gryffindor que lo atrajo hacia sí tanto como pudo. Draco observó sus ojos en silencio, estudiándola. Ese día, su iris era de un cálido color miel, de un tono parecido a su pelo. La besó suavemente, buscando su lengua. Cuando la encontró, comenzó a acariciarla hasta que esta le respondió. Y, al poco, Draco eliminó cualquier distancia entre ellos.

* * *

Hermione llegó al desayuno más tarde de lo normal. Sus amigos, que llevaban un rato esperándola, la observaron acercarse. Estaba radiante, algo más despeinada que de normal y su ropa parecía arrugada, pero todo se compensaba con la sonrisa que lucía. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, que hizo que incluso Ron se separara de Lavender para observarla, ignorando las protestas de la rubia.

\- Hola chicos, ¿no hace un día maravilloso hoy?

\- Pero si está lloviendo – apuntilló Harry.

Hermione miró hacia el techo encantado del Gran Comedor y enrojeció, al observar la tormenta que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

\- Si claro... Siento haberme retrasado, me quedé dormida – si bien era cierto que no disfrutaba mintiendo a sus amigos, no creía que ninguno, a excepción de Ginny, fuera a creerla si les relataba lo que había hecho durante la media hora pasada. O mejor dicho, _con quién._

Ron volvió a su lucha labial con Lavender y la castaña notó como la mirada de Harry se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta. Draco Malfoy irrumpió en el comedor, con sus típicos aires arrogantes. Observándolo detenidamente, Harry remarcó que el rubio tenía un aspecto diferente. Aunque su túnica estaba tan pulcra como siempre, estaba totalmente despeinado, como si alguien le hubiera revuelto el cabello numerosas veces. Le extrañó cuando observó como Pansy Parkinson lo miró con odio y se alejó todo lo que podía cuando el rubio se sentó junto a sus amigos cerca suya. Era extraño que Pansy huyera de Draco.

Harry se dio cuenta de el rubio observaba la mesa de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa que no parecía una mueca sarcástica. Estaba satisfecho, como un gato que acabara de comerse un ratón. El moreno siguió sus ojos hasta que vio qué era lo que observaba el rubio. O mejor dicho, _a quién._ Draco miraba a Hermione de forma penetrante, de hecho, casi parecía relamerse al hacerlo y Harry estuvo tentado de lanzarle una maldición. Pero se contuvo al ver que la castaña le sostenía la mirada y se sonrojaba ligeramente, mientras Draco le sonreía de lado.

Harry apartó la mirada, medio confundido medio aterrado. ¿Sería posible que...? Creía haber descubierto una cosa que parecía imposible. Improbable. Quizás esa charla con Hermione tuviera que adelantarse a sus previsiones.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron rápidas y, a media tarde, Draco se plantó frente al despacho de su padrino y tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – se oyó la voz de Snape, que levantó la mirada cuando el rubio entró en la habitación - ¿Ocurre algo Draco? – preguntó.

\- Quiero que me enseñe Oclumancia.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y para qué, si puedo saberlo?

Draco lo miró firmemente.

\- No voy a luchar del lado de los mortífagos. Quiero ocultar mis pensamientos. Y no me mire de ese modo porque sé que usted tampoco está enteramente de nuestra parte. Es una especie de espía o algo así.

\- ¿Y si no lo fuera?

\- No dirá nada aun así. Ha jurado protegerme y tendrá que hacerme caso – el rubio lo había pensado mucho tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape era el único que podía ayudarle.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué, de repente, has decidido cambiar de bando? – preguntó Snape hábilmente.

\- Ya le he dicho que no apoyo a Quien-usted-sabe.

\- ¿Y a raíz de qué ha cambiado tu opinión? – volvió a preguntar el profesor aun conociendo la respuesta.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Sin variar su expresión ni un ápice le dijo:

\- Creo que ambos lo sabemos bien.

Y Snape se limitó a asentir. No podía negar que estaba asombrado. Tenía a Draco Malfoy por un niño arrogante y malcriado, que no se preocupaba más que por su propia seguridad. Educado sobre unas bases elitistas, en la que él estaba en la cúspide y los demás se limitaban a admirarlo. Creía que el chico despreciaba a los hijos de _muggles_ o a cualquiera que no fuera como él. Y por supuesto, sabía que era un mujeriego. A pesar de ser su profesor, podía percibirlo perfectamente. Ninguna mujer parecía atraerle pero todas le interesaban. Al fin y al cabo, era un Malfoy-Black. Cada día recorría los pasillos con una chica diferente y en las ocasiones en las que Snape visitaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco estaba siempre rodeado de una cantidad ingente de muchachas suspirantes. No creía que fuera capaz de amar a alguien. Pero estaba claro que se equivocaba respecto a él. Si bien no dudaba que el rubio siguiera despreciando a la mayoría de seres vivos, comenzaba a mostrar una cara que el profesor desconocía y que, de hecho, creía inexistente. Era capaz de preocuparse o querer a otra persona y, más concretamente, por la hija de _muggles_ amiga de Potter a la que llevaba atormentando desde hace 6 años. A Snape le asombró la primera vez que los vio juntos saliendo de la Casa de los Gritos, las marcas que vio en la espalda del rubio solo aumentaron su desconcierto y ahora, el chico se cambiaba de bando _por ella._ Sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar que él mismo había hecho eso 17 años atrás por Lily. Aunque cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja ya había muerto. Por lo menos, el rubio llegaba a tiempo.

\- Está bien. Te ayudaré, pero no va a ser fácil – dijo al fin el profesor. Había comprendido lo importante que era Hermione para Draco aunque el rubio no le hubiera dicho nada.

\- No me importa – dijo el chico decidido – ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- Ahora mismo. Ponte en guardia – Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó – _¡Legeremns!_

Draco no se lo esperaba y no pudo defenderse. Todos se volvió borroso y vio, como de forma lejana, a su madre llevarlo a lo largo del gran jardín de la mansión Malfoy, peinándolo de forma adecuada y hablándole acerca de sus antepasados. Draco percibió en el recuerdo el brillo especial en la mirada de Narcissa cada vez que miraba al pequeño Draco, que en ese momento, tendría unos 6 años.

El recuerdo se disolvió y mostró a Lucius Malfoy, que ayudaba a Draco, de forma no muy cariñosa, a realizar complicados hechizos cuando este tenía 9 años. En un recuerdo parecido, su padre le ensañaba modales, le ayudaba a guardar la compostura, a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Una espesa niebla dio paso a un recuerdo más avanzado. Una cabellera castaña y despeinada se divisaba a lo largo del pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, en su primer día en el colegio. Después todo se volvía confuso. Se veía a Hermione siendo seleccionada para Gryffindor mientras Draco iba a Slytherin. Draco se enfrentaba a Potter por la recordadora de Neville. Hermione era petrificada… después, un montón de secuencias iguales, en las que el rubio llamaba a la castaña _sangre sucia_. Hermione le daba un puñetazo en tercero. Llegaba al baile en cuarto, más preciosa que nunca, acompañada de Víctor Krum. En quinto la pillaba con la brigada inquisitorial. En sexto, el estúpido de McLaggen la besaba bajo el muérdago y después ella se escapaba, mientras Draco los observaba escondidos. Eran recuerdos cortos y poco definidos, siempre seguidos por algún momento en el que Draco la insultaba y se sintió fatal. Sabía que no se había portado bien con ella, pero no le sentaba bien ver todo el daño que le había hecho.

El tiempo daba otro salto hasta situarse en séptimo curso. Draco entraba en el baño de los Premios Anuales el día de la cena de Navidad. Se metía en la piscina, la besaba mientras el agua caía por sus cabellos. Después, abandonaba la piscina hecho una furia, o más bien, hecho un lío.

En otro recuerdo, Hermione lo guiaba hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y… El rubio reaccionó y sin saber muy bien cómo y expulsó al profesor de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que había caído de rodillas al suelo y que temblaba considerablemente. Sintiéndose a la par humillado y furioso, subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Snape, que lo observaban de forma analítica. ¿En serio se había dedicado a observar a Hermione durante tantos años sin ni siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Y si eso diferente que había sentido por ella a lo largo de los años no era desprecio como el creía sino...? ¿Era posible que su propio cerebro hubiera creado una barrera de insultos para ocultar lo que su corazón sentía? En ese momento, Draco lo supo. Llevaba más tiempo del que creía enamorado de ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Draco, al fin, se puso en pie preparado para una nueva embestida. El profesor asintió y levantó de nuevo su varita:

 _\- ¡Legeremens!_

* * *

Hermione hacía su redacción de Pociones tranquilamente en una de las mesas de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Draco le había dicho que tardaría en llegar y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviera sola para poner al día sus tareas que últimamente, por culpa del rubio, estaba retrasando. De repente, llamaron a la puerta y Hermione rodó los ojos. Ahora no le apetecía soportar a Nott dando vueltas por la Torre, sobre todo sabiendo que el ojigris iba a tardar en volver. Llamaron de nuevo más insistentemente y la voz de Harry preguntó:

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?

Hermione subió la vista extrañada. Rara vez sus amigos la buscaban en ese sitio, así que suponía que Harry tenía algo importante que decirle.

\- Ahora mismo te abro Harry – dijo la castaña mientras limpiaba las manchas de tinta de la mesa y ordenaba los papeles nerviosa ¿Habría pasado algo?

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a su amigo observándola. Aparentemente estaba tranquilo, pero un matiz preocupado o quizás inseguro se distinguía en sus ojos.

\- ¿Está Malfoy?

\- No, hoy volverá un poco más tarde – dijo Hermione antes de darse cuenta de que era demasiada información. Pero Harry no pareció sorprendido y se limitó a asentir.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro. Estaba haciendo la redacción que Slughorn nos mandó el otro día. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tenemos que hablar Hermione – Harry se sentó y la chica hizo lo mismo en el sillón de al lado. El moreno se aclaró la voz, ligeramente incómodo – Es sobre ese chico con el que sales.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – dijo la chica con voz más aguda de lo que pretendía y evitando la mirada de ojos verdes.

\- Quiero que me respondas a una pregunta Hermione. A Ron y a mí nos dijiste que no conocíamos a ese chico. ¿Es verdad?

Los ojos de Harry brillaban de forma esperanzadora cuando Hermione lo miró. Y estaba segura de porqué. Quería obtener un "sí" por respuesta para tranquilizarse. Pero la castaña no podía seguir mintiéndole más.

\- No.

El chico la miró y endureció el gesto.

\- ¿Entonces es él, no? – no hicieron falta nombres. Ambos sabían de quién hablaba Harry. Hermione notó como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Se sentía culpable por habérselo escondido. Y había una parte de sí misma que seguía recordándole que estaba traicionando a sus amigos. Notó una punzada de dolor cuando observó la expresión de Harry; dolida, distante, triste.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces e intentó sonar convencida e intentar mantenerse tranquila.

\- Navidad.

\- Casi tres meses… - dijo Harry enfadándose - ¿cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Cuando fuera necesario.

\- ¿No creías que fuera necesario aun?

\- No es eso Harry - dijo Hermione cansada, sabiendo lo cabezota que podía ser el moreno - Piénsalo. ¿Crees que no he hecho bien en ocultárselo a Ron? El año pasado se puso como una fiera sólo porque fui a la fiesta de Slughorn con McLaggen así que si supiera lo de Draco…

\- Draco – la interrumpió Harry, escupiendo cada sílaba con furia.

\- Sí Harry. Draco. ¿Acaso me has espiado para averiguar que…?

\- ¡Espiado! – bufó Harry – ¿Acaso crees que no nos damos cuenta de que uno de cada dos días estás triste y ausente? Y tampoco ayuda mucho que el jodido Malfoy te mire como si fueras un caramelo. Te ha cambiado: no hablas tanto como antes y tu ánimo está diferente. Atrasas las tareas, nos dejas de lado…

Hermione levantó la vista y notó que enfurecía.

\- ¿Que yo os dejo de lado Harry? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que mientras tú estás con Ginny y Ron con Lavender, yo no pinto nada? ¿Que yo también puedo tener una vida propia aparte de vosotros?

Harry enrojeció.

\- ¡¿Y por eso te liaste con él? ¡¿Porque te sentías apartada?!

Hermione se sintió levemente dolida.

\- Harry, aunque no lo creas, no todo lo que hago en mi vida tiene que ver con vosotros. ¿Acaso tú nos hubieras dicho algo si salieras con Parkinson?

\- ¡Yo nunca saldría con esa estúpida!

\- ¡No te hablo de eso!

\- ¡Es nuestro enemigo Hermione! ¡Es el chico que te ha hecho la vida imposible durante años! ¡Arrogante, estúpido, malcriado! Es… odioso. Y te hará daño. Es un mortífago.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Crees que si lo fuera te lo diría? Sólo eres una distracción para él y cuando se canse de jugar contigo, te olvidará.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡¿Qué se ha fijado en mí para hacerme daño y no porque realmente pueda atraerle?! ¿¡Acaso no crees que alguien pueda enamorarse de mí!?

Harry la miró y rió cruelmente.

\- Malfoy no sabe lo que es el amor.

Hermione se sintió profundamente dolida. Sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero ella le daría a Draco todo el tiempo del mundo. Le enseñaría que era querer y ser querido y estaba segura de que el rubio comenzaba a apreciarla realmente. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero tenía por seguro que no era un simple capricho.

\- No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida de esa forma Harry. Te agradezco que lo hagas por preocupación, pero en el fondo actúas movido por el rencor. Porque odias a Draco.

\- ¡Y tú deberías hacerlo!

\- Bien, pues no lo hago. Le quie…

Hermione se interrumpió y Harry, por un momento, relajó el gesto. La chica no había terminado la frase pero no era necesario. Harry comprendía a la perfección qué había estado a punto de decir y olvidó que estaba enfadado.

\- Hermione. ¿Cómo…?

\- No lo sé. Simplemente… ha ocurrido.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Harry, de nuevo esperanzado – ¿quiere decir eso que ya no ocurre?

\- No. Sigue ocurriendo - dijo Hermione más relajada al ver que su amigo ya no estaba tan enfadado - Mira Harry, cuando comencé todo este tenía claro que acabaríais enterándoos, que os enfadarías, que no os gustaría, que sería peligroso… sé perfectamente en qué me he metido, aunque creas que no. Y voy a seguir con él.

\- Hasta que os separéis. Pronto tendremos que irnos y...

\- ¡Son tiempos de guerra Harry! ¡Tú mejor que nadie tendrías que saber que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen! ¡He aceptado que esta historia tendrá un final, no soy tan inocente como para creer en un _para siempre_! Pero por más que insistas, ese final no va a ser ahora.

\- Créeme que intento comprender tus motivos Hermione, pero no…

\- En el amor no hay razones ni lógica. ¿Por qué quieres a Ginny?

\- Yo…

\- Eso es. No sabes por qué. Es lo mismo. Sí Harry, es lo mismo - dijo al ver que el moreno iba a bufar - Te agradezco la preocupación, en serio. Pero deberás asumir que Draco y yo estamos juntos.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Snape, Nott y… Ginny.

\- ¿Snape y Nott? Será una broma... ¿Y Ginny? – Hermione notó que Harry se enfadaba, posiblemente porque su novia no le hubiera dicho nada.

\- Yo le dije que no podía contar nada Harry. Tienes que entenderla.

\- Y supongo que a mí me pedirás lo mismo.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

\- Habrá un momento en el que puede que salga a la luz. Pero si la noticia se extiende, los Malfoy correrán un grave peligro y Draco podría correr un destino fatal – Harry sonrió imaginándoselo y Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad con un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

\- ¿Tampoco a Ron?

\- Sobre todo a Ron. Si Lavender lo sabe, Hogwarts lo sabrá. Y Ron no volverá a hablarme… no, seré yo quien se lo diga, pero en el momento indicado.

\- Como quieras Hermione. Pero no esperes que te apoye en todo esto. Quiero lo mejor para ti aunque no lo creas y…

\- Lo sé Harry. Gracias por no enfadarte - dijo sonriendo.

\- Nadie ha dicho que no esté enfadado - dijo el chico intentando parecer serio.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse de rodillas en el suelo por vigésima vez.

\- Suficiente por hoy - dijo Snape mirándolo.

\- No - a Draco le costó un gran esfuerzo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- La Oclumancia no es algo que se aprenda en un día. Es cuestión de práctica, aunque algunos magos son, por nacimiento, mejor que otros. Debo decir que me ha desanimado que no tengas mucho más control sobre tus pensamientos que Potter…

Draco se sintió humillado y miró con ira los ojos del profesor, que sonreía burlonamente. Odiaba que el profesor viera sus pensamientos pero no había otra forma. Durante casi 2 horas, casi todos sus recuerdos parecían contener a Hermione o Narcissa y Lucius. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse sin mirar al profesor, pero se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cuándo será la próxima clase?

\- Mañana a la misma hora – dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Draco se limitó a asentir y abandonó la habitación. La Oclumancia iba a costarle más de lo que había creído en un principio. No era muy agradable para él tener que mostrar sus recuerdos una y otra vez a Snape, pero si no aprendía a bloquear su mente, no duraría ni un día entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Y su madre y Hermione sufrirían las consecuencias. Sabía que, en esos momentos, presentaba un aspecto lamentable: el sudor frío recorría su nuca por el esfuerzo de la clase, estaba despeinado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Además, cojeaba levemente por todas las veces que había caído al suelo.

Llegó rápidamente hasta su Torre y cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con la persona a la que más odiaba que, por lo visto, ya se marchaba.

\- San Potter - dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo con odio. ¿Qué hacía el allí?

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Espero que la decisión de Draco os guste. Aunque no quiera luchar de parte de la Orden, ahora ya sabemos que, _de momento_ , ha renunciado a ser un mortífago... lo siento por la intriga del "de momento" XD 3

Snape ha empezado a enseñar Oclumancia a Draco y aunque ya sabía lo de la relación, se ha metido mucho más en la mente del chico (literalmente) y ha averiguado que está enamorado de Hermione, puede que desde hace más tiempo del que el propio rubio sospechaba. Cosa que a Draco le asusta pensar. No se por qué pero estoy mencionando mucho a Snape en este fanfic XD

No tenía planeado que Harry se enterara, pero es cierto que con todas las observaciones que hacía, no podía obviarlo. Por lo menos no se lo ha tomado tan mal como cabría esperar o tan mal como se lo hubiera tomado Ron y, además, no se ha enfadado mucho con Hermione :) Si es que Harry es un amor XD

Ahora solo queda que Draco sepa que su-mejor-amigo-Potter lo sabe y supongo que la idea no le hará mucha gracia... el jueves que viene lo veremos ;)

Recordad mandarme reviews con vuestra opinión o lo que creéis y queréis que ocurra y darle al **Go** :)

Muchas gracias por leerme 3

 **Con cariño,**

 **\- Daphnea**

P.D.: Me he dado cuenta de que no estoy mencionando mucho a Luna ni a Neville en la historia, así que si a alguno le gustaría verles más, decírmelo y lo tendré en cuenta :) A los gemelos intentaré meterlos más adelante, porque ahora en Hogwarts no tienen cabida pero me encantan y tienen que salir en la historia sí o sí XD Supongo que a nadie le molestará :)


	14. LUNA

Harry miró a Draco con un brillo rencoroso y furioso en los ojos y se acercó a él apuntándole levemente con la varita.

\- Si le haces daño, será lo último que hagas.

\- ¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione molesta. El moreno la miró de reojo, resopló y abandonó la torre a paso ligero.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el Gryffindor, Draco se quedó en silencio asimilando sus palabras.

\- Se lo has dicho - dijo en un susurro enfadado.

\- ¡No! Claro que no. Simplemente se ha… enterado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ha sido la chica Weasley? – Hermione le había contado esa mañana que Ginny también lo sabía.

\- No. Pero Harry no es tonto. Ha sido capaz de atar cabos entre lo de Hogsmeade, la pelea del otro día… y no ayuda mucho que me mires como si quisieras desnudarme en el Gran Comedor.

El rubio la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Quizás quiera hacerlo.

Hermione se sonrojó y trató de no perder su tono autoritario.

\- Cualquiera podría verte. Harry no dirá nada pero quizás algún otro sí.

\- Y ahora, supongo que San Potter se lo dirá a la Comadreja, ¿no? – A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse la reacción del pelirrojo.

\- Le he pedido que no lo haga y ha accedido.

\- No me fío de la palabra de Potter.

\- Pero yo sí.

Draco la observó en silencio, mientras Hermione lo miraba impasible.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho cuando se ha enterado?

\- Bueno, primero estaba enfadado… pero ha acabado tranquilizándose. Harry es comprensivo y…

\- Y estúpido.

\- ¡Draco!

El rubio sonrió de de una manera bastante sensual, haciendo que Hermione se despistara por un momento y olvidara su enfado.

\- Podrías evitar insultar a mis amigos cuando…

\- ¿Acaso él no me ha insultado a mí cuando yo no estaba? – la castaña guardó silencio. Claro que Harry lo había hecho – Y ahora tendré que soportar sus miradas protectoras, porque San Potter, el gran héroe, se creerá en la necesidad de amenazarme cada vez que me vea, creyendo que voy a hacerte daño. Genial.

\- Solo está preocupado por mí.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo no lo estoy?

\- No es lo mismo.

Draco enfureció.

\- ¡¿Que no es lo mismo?! ¡He cambiado de bando por ti! ¡Estudiaré Oclumancia para poder protegerte, aun sabiendo que no es algo agradable! ¡Estoy sacrificando la seguridad de toda mi familia por estar contigo! ¡Y aun así, no es lo mismo que si San Potter juega a ser un padre preocupado que amenaza al novio de su hija! – Hermione lo miró asustada, entendiendo que había malinterpretado sus palabras y… ¿había dicho novio? Eso le hizo relajarse levemente.

\- Draco… no me refiero a eso. Él está preocupado por otros motivos, lo que no quiere decir que los tuyos no importan – dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Hermione estiró su mano y acarició la cara del rubio hasta que éste le miró – Sé que te estás esforzando mucho para que todo funcione. Y que has sacrificado muchas cosas, posiblemente por mí. Gracias – se puso de puntillas y lo besó brevemente.

El rubio cubrió con su mano la de la chica, que seguía apoyada en su mejilla y se quedaron así, en silencio, observándose como si quisieran memorizar cada rasgo del otro. Draco posó sus labios en la frente de la chica mientras esta cerraba los ojos. El rubio la levantó en brazos y, con cuidado, se sentó en el sillón con la chica en su regazo. Esta apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó rodear por los brazos del Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué tal la Oclumancia?

\- ¿Que Snape hurgue en mi memoria una y otra vez sin que yo pueda remediarlo? Genial – dijo irónicamente, mientras realizaba pequeñas caricias en el brazo de Hermione.

\- Es porque es la primera clase. A Harry también le costó cuando…

El rubio se separó y la miró.

\- No me compares con Potter.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Sabía que la reacción de Harry si lo hubiese comparado con Draco habría sido similar.

\- Como quieras ¿Sabe Nott que no lucharás con ellos?

\- Nott es listo. Algo supone. No me extrañaría que lo supiera seguro. Es muy observador, ¿sabes? Y lo más probable es que él también abandone, aunque solo sea por molestar a su padre.

\- ¿No se lleva bien con…?

\- Su madre murió cuando él nació y su relación con su padre siempre ha sido un tanto tensa, por no decir inexistente. Es como si Nott hubiera crecido solo. Él se ha hecho su vida y su padre la suya. Intentó instruirlo cuando era pequeño en las Artes Oscuras pero sin mucho éxito. Desde que lo encerraron en Azkaban no ha sabido nada de él. El señor Nott piensa que su hijo es un inútil. Solo lo ofreció como mortífago para jactarse de ello.

Lo dijo con un tono tan tranquilo, que la chica dudó si estaba hablándole de un mortífago o de las previsiones meteorológicas de la semana. Y aquello era levemente… escalofriante. El hecho de que Draco hablara del asunto con tanta naturalidad quería decir que era algo que él había acabado aceptando resignado. Como si hablar de eso fuera su rutina. Y la chica lo entendía. Había sido criado así. No le quedaba otro remedio que aceptarlo.

Y Theo… ¿Escondería bajo toda esa capa de seguridad y burla, un sentimiento de soledad? Era difícil creer que sí, pero después de escuchar su historia, parecía probable. Además…

\- ¿Has dicho que su padre lo ofreció?

Draco asintió en silencio.

\- ¿A… a ti también?

Hermione esperó la respuesta durante unos 5 minutos mientras el chico parecía buscar las palabras. Seguían abrazados sin mirarse, en un momento muy íntimo.

\- No exactamente. Fue Quien-tú-sabes el que me reclutó para castigar a mis padres. Pero lo más probable es que Lucius hubiera acabado ofreciéndome en algún momento. Supongo que es lo que nos espera a todos los hijos de mortífagos.

\- ¿Crabbe y Goyle…?

\- No todavía. Son demasiado estúpidos para que nadie se interese por ellos, pero en algún momento, sí, lo más probable es que se conviertan en mortífagos.

La chica guardó silencio. Alzó la vista y vio como los ojos grises de Draco miraban hacia las llamas. En ellos se distinguía una tristeza tan profunda que la ojimiel se vio obligada a apartar la mirada. A través de sus iris, podía ver a un muchacho totalmente distinto al que aparentaba ser. Dolido y solo. Hermione le y besó suavemente el cuello, haciendo que el chico se tensara y la abrazara más fuerte. La Gryffindor sabía que necesitaba aquello. Simplemente un poco de compañía y comprensión. Una persona que le diera cariño y confianza.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – Draco asintió con los ojos cerrados. Hermione se levantó y le tomó la mano, guiándolo hacia las escaleras de la derecha. Ambos entraron en la habitación de la chica y, en silencio, Hermione se puso el pijama mientras el rubio la observaba. Era tan… perfecta. Anhelaba cada curva, cada pliegue, y aunque creía conocerlos todos, seguía sin perder el ánimo de explorarla. A cada momento. Draco, que tenía su ropa en la otra habitación, se limitó a despojarse de todos sus hábitos excepto de la ropa interior. Era extraño como, aunque hubieran compartido tanto, seguían excitándose con cada ligero movimiento del otro, con cualquier pedazo de piel desnuda, cualquier roce.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, que estaba de espaldas. Hermione sintió su presencia y sonrió, notando como le apartaba el pelo del cuello para después besárselo. La castaña movió su mano hacia la cara del rubio y agarró su sedoso cabello sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban. Maldijo a Merlín por lo que ese mago era capaz de hacerle con solo un par de besos. El Slytherin la giró y le levantó la barbilla delicadamente para besarla. La castaña pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y profundizó el beso, dejando que su lengua explorara la boca del ojigris.

Draco la guió, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella, hasta la cama. La chica se tumbó y el rubio se tendió a su lado, comenzando un juego interesante: la besaba y le desabrochaba un botón, la besaba y le desabrochaba un botón… cada beso era más íntimo, más largo, despertaba su apetito. Cuando los botones estuvieron desatados, el rubio se deshizo de la prenda y Hermione sonrió al besarlo mientras procedía a quitarse los pantalones de franela. No merecía la pena haberse puesto el pijama.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville llegaron a la clase de Pociones un poco antes de que empezara, a tiempo para ver como el profesor Slughorn preparaba tres calderos con pociones humeantes de distintos aspectos, desde una casi transparente pero con un ligero tono violeta, hasta otra totalmente negra.

Se situaron en sus pupitres y Hermione sonrió levemente cuando Draco entró en el aula y la miró, notando la punzante mirada de Harry clavada en su nuca.

\- Bien, bien… ¿ya estamos todos? – Preguntó Slughorn – ah, señor Zabini, dese prisa, venga. Acercaos, acercaos – el profesor esperó hasta que los 10 alumnos estuvieron a su alrededor – ¿Alguien podría decirme qué pociones son estas?

La mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire y Draco soltó un bufido menos despectivo de lo habitual y con un deje divertido. La chica tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

\- La más oscura es el filtro de muertos en vida. Es uno de los somníferos más potentes conocidos siempre que esté bien preparado, pero su elaboración es muy complicada.

\- Perfecto. ¿Qué nos puede decir de esta otra? – dijo señalando al caldero más pequeño, del que salía un fino vapor azul.

\- Parece… Sí. Es poción matalobos. Es el único remedio conocido contra la licantropía, aunque no la cura, solo la alivia. Convierte a los hombres lobo en inofensivos durante las noches de luna llena. Es difícil de elaborar y, si se cometen errores, puede volverse un potente veneno.

\- Excelente, excelente. 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que sabrá decirnos que poción es ésta últ… – el profesor no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que la muchacha respondiera:

\- Amortentia. Es inconfundible. El filtro de amor más fuerte del mundo. Aunque no crea amor, dado que eso es imposible, sino obsesión. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona, ya que recuerda las cosas que más nos atraen. Yo huelo pergamino, césped recién cortado y… – se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a su sitio.

 _Menta_.

Intercambió una leve mirada con el rubio mientras este sonreía de lado. Draco sabía que el tercer olor que reconocía Hermione era, sin duda, el suyo. Y por eso no le sorprendió el notar que la poción despedía un suave olor a fresa para él.

\- Sí, sí. 5 puntos más para Gryffindor. Muy bien, señorita Granger. Pero hoy solo van a tener que elaborar la primera; el filtro de muertos en vida. Tienen las instrucciones en las pizarras de detrás y les ruego que se concentren en la preparación, pues es muy complicada y un mínimo fallo supondría un error enorme. Será contenido de sus Éxtasis.

Dos horas más tarde, las puertas de la clase de Pociones se abrieron y los alumnos de séptimo salieron por ellas con un aire agotado. El pelo de Hermione estaba más revuelto de lo habitual y muchos presentaban quemaduras en la túnica, pues sus pociones, mal elaboradas, habían explotado.

\- Creo que no aguantaré muchos días más así.

\- Vamos Ron. Es solo cuestión de confianza.

\- ¿Confianza? Hermione, no noto mi cuerpo. Esto es agotador – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

\- Bueno, puede que… - de repente, Hermione vio a Luna acercarse por el pasillo - ¿me disculpáis un momento?

Salió al encuentro de la Ravenclaw, que no pareció extrañarse de verla.

\- Hola Luna.

\- Hola Hermione – la rubia llevaba sus típicos pendientes de rábanos, un collar de corchos y una especie de chapa con letras que cambiaban de posición en la túnica – tienes muchos torposoplos hoy. Si quieres puedo quitártelos – dijo mirando sobre la cabeza de la Gryffindor.

\- Oh…- la castaña no tenía ni idea de qué era un torposoplo – no importa Luna, me gustan. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿Te gustan los torposoplos? Eres extraña – Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa – Claro que podemos hablar – prosiguió Luna con la mirada perdida en el infinito – ¿vamos al patio? Me apetece pasear.

\- Pero está lloviendo y...

Hermione, resignada, siguió a Luna, que ya había emprendido su marcha hacia las puertas del colegio.

\- ¡Espera! – La alcanzó en las escaleras que daban al patio – Yo solo… Verás. Harry y Ron me comentaron que tú les habías dicho que creías que me veía con alguien. Quería preguntarte si…

\- ¿Si sé que ese alguien es Draco Malfoy? – dijo Luna, tan tranquila como si hablara del tiempo de la semana o de una redacción de Historia de la Magia, mientras Hermione la miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Tú… pero…? ¿Cómo…?

\- Es obvio, ¿no? Primero, los torposoplos a tu alrededor; Malfoy siempre está rodeado de torposoplos últimamente. Además hueles diferente, a colonia masculina cara. Y Neville me dijo que pasas menos tiempo con tus amigos. Aunque tú y Malfoy aparezcáis en el Gran Comedor separados por unos pocos minutos, está claro que venís juntos y, además, vivís en la misma torre – enumeró como si lo tuviera estudiado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó Hermione, que aun no cabía en sí de asombro.

\- Desde el comienzo del curso – dijo observando el lago, donde las aguas se movían por la lluvia y el calamar gigante nadaba tranquilamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño confusa.

\- Pero… Luna. Draco y yo empezamos a salir en Navidades.

\- Claro que sí. Estoy hablando de en qué momento empezaste a fijarte en él. Eso fue a principio de curso. Lo mirabas… diferente a otros años.

Hermione carraspeó, insegura de cómo realizar la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Y… no sabrás desde cuándo se fija él en mí?

\- Desde que yo entré al colegio siempre has parecido interesarle.

Hermione rió como si Luna acabara de hacer una broma graciosísima.

\- Pero Luna, Draco me odiaba.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- Claro – dijo la Gryffindor aún riendo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se metía tanto contigo?

\- Porque soy hija de _muggles._

\- Sí, pero en Hogwarts hay cientos de hijos de _muggles._ ¿Nunca te ha extrañado que siempre la tomara contigo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Me odiaba.

\- No Hermione – dijo Luna, como si estuviera explicándole algo muy simple a un niño – a él le gustabas. Y era eso lo que el odiaba.

Hermione sintió un placer extraño tras esa revelación. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿O sólo era otra de sus locuras? A decir verdad, la castaña comenzaba a pensar que Luna no estaba loca, sino más cuerda que nadie que conociera. ¿Cómo sino se había dado cuenta de su relación?

\- No sabía que eras tan observadora…

\- Hay muchas cosas que la gente no sabe de mí. A nadie le interesa conocer a Lunática Lovegood – dijo con deje triste aunque sonriendo, haciendo que hasta a Hermione le doliera.

\- Luna, no te llames así.

\- Es como todo el mundo me llama.

\- No. Sólo la gente que no te conoce te llama así. Tus amigos te llamamos Luna.

\- ¿Amigos? – Dijo sorprendida y feliz, mirando a la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Tú eres mi amiga Hermione?

La Gryffindor la miró extrañada.

\- Claro que soy tu amiga Luna.

\- ¿Y quienes más son mis amigos?

\- Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville. A los demás no los conozco.

\- Oh, no hay más – dijo Luna tranquilamente haciendo que Hermione volviera a sentirse mal.

\- Bueno Luna, no quiero entretenerte. Seguro que tienes hambre y ya te he molestado lo suficiente.

\- No pasa nada. Hoy comeré con los elfos, en las cocinas. Son muy amables conmigo y muy graciosos. Sobre todo uno que se llama Dobby.

\- ¡Conozco a Dobby! Es encantador. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comer? – Hermione se dio cuenta de que quizás Luna prefiriese estar sola – Bueno, si no da igual, comeré con los demás y…

\- Me encantaría- dijo la rubia sin cambiar su expresión, pero con tono contento - ¿vamos? Los nutsies están empezando a acercarse y no se llevarán bien con tus torposoplos.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y andar hacia el castillo acompañada de Luna.

* * *

La comida fue tan agradable y extraña como Hermione había supuesto que sería. Pero, a decir verdad, era la más tranquila que había tenido en meses. Con sus amigos, la situación a veces podía ponerse muy tensa, sobre todo si Lavender decidía sentarse junto a su _Ro-Ro._

Aquello había sido diferente. Luna no la juzgaba, no la presionaba. No parecía molesta por lo de Draco y, por más que Hermione le hubiese preguntado el porqué, Luna se había limitado a decirle que "era su decisión y la del chico y ella no tenía el derecho de meterse". Vive y deja vivir. Ojalá Harry y Ron pensaran como la Ravenclaw.

Las dos chicas andaban por los pasillos enfrascadas en una conversación sobre las cualidades de los _rospens gigantes_ y, aunque Hermione no sabía lo que eran, estaba cómoda hablando de ello. Por eso, le pilló por desprevenido cuando una voz masculina y ligeramente conocida la llamó.

\- Hola Hermione – dijo Cormac McLaggen mientras se acercaba hacia las chicas, lanzando una mueca a Luna.

\- Adiós Hermione, yo ya me iba – dijo Luna algo confundida sin dejar de mirar al chico y a su amiga sucesivamente mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Quedarse sola con McLaggen era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Cormac? – dijo lo más educadamente que pudo.

\- Quería hablar contigo. Hace mucho que no te veo por la Sala Común y no coincidimos en muchas clases. El año pasado nos llevábamos bastante bien – la castaña resopló internamente al oír aquello. A ella nunca le había caído bien el chico – y me pena que esto no siga siendo así, ¿no crees? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Hermione retrocedió a su vez intentando guardar la compostura. ¿En serio aquel idiota estaba dispuesto a volver a besarla después de las calabazas que le había dado el año pasado?

\- Te he echado de menos – dijo el chico. Hermione _sabía_ que eso no era cierto. Según creía, estaba saliendo con una Ravenclaw de quinto.

\- ¿Acaso no estás con…?

\- Ya no – dijo el chico sin convencer a la castaña – Ella era sólo una manera de olvidarme de ti.

Hermione se enfureció internamente. ¿Es que ese chico no tenía vergüenza? ¿Ahora iba de enamorado?

\- Verás Cormac… - dijo mientras este le acariciaba la mejilla. La chica notó cómo se sonrojaba. Quería irse de allí _ya_. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna excusa – … no creo que nosotros debamos…

La boca del chico contra la suya la interrumpió. Hermione presionó los labios con fuerza sin responderle y bastante tensa. No iba a besarlo. La castaña se revolvió entre sus brazos mientras intentaba alejarse de él pero el chico la apretaba con fuerza. Parecía no darse cuenta de la resistencia de la Gryffindor. Tras unos interminables segundos Hermione comenzaba a plantearse, aún intentando liberarse, si sería capaz de lanzarle un maleficio, pero no fue necesario. Cormac se apartó de ella tan rápidamente que la chica se tambaleó al notar que ya no estaba sujetándola. Se volvió confusa para ver qué había hecho retroceder al chico. O mejor dicho, _quien._

Draco sujetaba al Gryffindor por los hombros y lo presionaba contra la pared mientras este intentaba zafarse, visiblemente confuso. El rubio despedía odio y furia por cada uno de sus poros cuando le habló.

\- ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta de que no quiere besarte? ¿¡Tan gilipollas como para no soltarla aun cuando ella intenta alejarse!? ¿¡Eres tan prepotente como para pensar que se iba a derretir en tus brazos!? ¡Te dejó plantado el año pasado, ¿no?! ¡Pues olvídate de ella capullo!

McLaggen se soltó del agarre con una sacudida y blandió su varita frente a la de Draco.

\- Ella sí quería besarme.

\- No – ambos chicos se volvieron hacia Hermione – realmente eres estúpido, McLaggen – dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes sin mirar a Draco.

\- ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Y tú eres idiota por no aprovechar la situación! ¿Crees que tendrás oportunidades mejores?

Draco clavó su varita en el cuello del Gryffindor mientras lo miraba respirando jadeante. Realmente estaba necesitando mucho esfuerzo para no matarlo allí mismo.

\- Fuera de aquí. Y no volverás a molestarla.

Cormac lo miró con odio y en silencio.

\- ¿Qué más te da ella Malfoy?

Draco se destensó levemente. ¿Qué iba a responder a aquello? Un "no te importa" no serviría en aquella ocasión. Tenía que alejar las sospechas.

\- Sólo _yo_ molesto a Granger. Ella es _mía._ No necesito a nadie más para hacerle la vida imposible – dijo mirando levemente a la chica, lo suficiente para que esta asintiera. Sabía que Draco no lo decía en serio – Te alejarás de ella. No le tocarás. No le hablarás ni la mirarás a menos que sea _estrictamente_ necesario. ¡¿Entendido?!

Hermione le miró agradecida pero cansada. Sabía que sólo intentaba protegerla. Aun así, no le gustaba que se pelearan por ella y últimamente estaba pasando demasiado.

\- Tampoco es que la chica sea para tanto – dijo Cormac mientras bufaba. Como respuesta, sintió que sus pies se elevaban y caía de cabeza contra el duro suelo, haciendo que miles de estrellas aparecieran tras sus párpados – ¿qué cojones…?

\- No quiero volver a verte, McComo-te-llames. Más te valdrá que no nos crucemos por los pasillos. Yo que tú, me evitaría. O saldrás de Hogwarts en una caja – Hermione le miró recriminatoriamente. Le gustaba ver como McLaggen recibía su merecido pero tampoco era para tanto. Rodó los ojos. Draco era un exagerado. Sin embargo, le había defendido. Posiblemente por celos. Sonrió al pensar esto.

El rubio la tomó por la muñeca y se alejó del pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Sin saber porqué, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la biblioteca, donde ignorando las miradas de la gente e intimidándoles con su expresión de odio, desapareció con la chica en uno de los pasillos más lejanos a la entrada y lejos de los ojos de curiosos. Allí la soltó y se apoyó contra una estantería, respirando fuertemente en un intento fallido de relajarse.

\- Draco…

\- ¿Te había asaltado así alguna vez ese cabrón? – dijo sin mirarla.

\- No. Es la primera vez.

\- Venía hacia aquí y os vi en el pasillo. No parecías muy cómoda y me quedé por si… necesitabas algo. Cuando ese hijo de p…

\- Draco – lo reprochó la chica.

\- Cuando ese gorila sin cerebro te besó… Le hubiera lanzado varias maldiciones si hubiera podido. Tú no lo viste. Cuanto más te revolvías, más te apretabas.

\- ¿Viste el beso del año pasado?

\- ¿Eh? – Draco intentó evitarla pregunta.

\- Antes. Nadie aparte de Harry y Ron sabía eso.

\- Yo… estaba en ese pasillo. Os vi – dijo el rubio, ignorando los motivos de su presencia en aquel apartado corredor a aquellas horas.

Hermione lo miró sin decir nada. ¿Qué hacía Draco espiándole el año pasado? ¿Y si Luna tenía razón y…? No. Era imposible.

\- ¿A dónde ibas cuando él te encontró? – preguntó el Slytherin, volviendo a la conversación anterior.

\- No iba a ninguna parte – Draco alzó las cejas – Es decir, estaba con Luna y…

\- ¿Con Luna? – dijo extrañado.

\- Luna Lovegood.

\- ¿Tú estabas con Lunática Love…?

\- No la llames así – dijo Hermione enfadada.

\- Pero está chifl…

\- Draco. Ella es, simplemente, diferente. No la conoces y no puedes criticarla – el Slytherin rodó los ojos.

\- De todas formas eso da igual ahora Granger – Hermione se sintió ligeramente molesta. ¿Cuándo se decidiría por fin a llamarla por su nombre? – Solo espero que ese idiota… ¿cómo se llama?

\- McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen. Está en sexto.

\- ¿Te enfadarías mucho si yo le…?

\- No le hagas nada más, Draco. Ya ha tenido suficiente. ¿Ni siquiera has pensado en las consecuencias? ¡Has agredido a un alumno!

El rubio sonrió triunfantemente.

\- Créeme, volvería a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si se lo dice a Dumbledore?

\- Entonces yo lo negaré. No hubo testigos aparte de ti. Relájate, no pasará nada. ¿Vale? – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Hermione asintió en silencio cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el tacto del chico.

\- ¿Cuál era el tercer olor de tu Amortentia hoy?

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró sonrojándose y sorprendida. La sonrisa lobuna en los labios del chico le indicó que éste ya sabía la respuesta. Pero la castaña decidió no darle lo que quería tan fácilmente.

\- El olor de mi gato.

Draco elevó una ceja divertido. Obviamente, no la creía.

\- ¿A esa bola de pelo naranja?

\- Crookshanks no es…

Draco la besó antes de que esta terminara la frase y Hermione no opuso ninguna resistencia. El rubio sonrió contra su boca y lamió los labios de la chica, que en seguida le dio paso a su lengua. Se movieron sin separarse hasta que la espalda de la castaña chocó contra una de las estanterías. El chico la presionó contra él y profundizó el beso mientras esta, de un salto, cruzaba sus piernas tras la espalda de Draco. La pasión los rodeó y Hermione enlazó sus manos en el pelo del chico, atrayéndolo hacia sí tanto como pudo. El rubio pasó sus labios por la mejilla de la Gryffindor hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le mordió el lóbulo, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

Draco suspiró dándole besos en el cuello. Hermione, simplemente, no podía pensar. Se aferraba con fuerza al chico, realizando pequeños movimientos involuntarios contra su cintura que hicieron que Draco temblara y le mordiera levemente la mandíbula.

\- Apasionante. Incluso a mí me resulta excitante pero, ¿no podríais buscar un lugar más discreto?

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Antes de nada, me gustaría que me mandarais reviews más personas, porque no recibo muchas y de verdad que quiero conocer vuestra opinión para saber qué queréis que ocurra en la historia, qué personajes no os gustan, cuáles querríais que intervinieran más, qué debería pasar con Draco y Hermione… un poco todo J

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque esta semana he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y casi nada de tiempo con los preparativos para Navidad.

Al principio del capítulo hemos visto como Harry hablaba brevemente con Draco y, por lo que parece, no se lo ha tomado tan mal. ¡Bien!

Por otra parte, Hermione y Draco han tenido una conversación algo profunda que espero que sirva un poco para aclarar las cosas. Es mi manera de hablaros de Theo indirectamente y así aclarar aspectos de su vida.

Y ademas... ¡ha salido Luna! Dado que me lo pedisteis y es un personaje que me gusta mucho, he decidido convertirla en la quinta persona - si no llevo mal la cuenta - que conoce la relación de los chicos. Como me parecía justo darle su protagonismo, he titulado el capítulo en su honor. Tampoco tenía más ideas así que... XD

Ha habido un pequeño enfrentamiento con Cormac (que mal me cae ese chico XD) pero nuestro principe azul - o verde en este caso XD - ha intervenido a tiempo algo... enfadado XD La pareja se ha ido a la biblioteca para algo muy diferente a estudiar pero algo los ha interrumpido. O mejor dicho, _alguien._

Mis preguntas del capítulo son:

\- ¿Quién creéis que es la persona que les interrumpe? - Mencionaré al primero que responda correctamente.

\- ¿Creéis que mezclo demasiados temas o os gusta que ocurran diferentes cosas?

 **Espero vuestras reviews, muchas gracias por leerme y no olvideis darle al GO 3**

 **Con cariño,**

 **\- Daphnea**


	15. VUELOS PROHIBIDOS

Los chicos se miraron extrañados durante unos segundos, ¿habían oído algo? Hermione tenia las mejillas coloradas y el pelo y la túnica casi tan revueltos como los del chico. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus pupilas exageradamente dilatadas. Draco la observó en silencio. Era preciosa. Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, a lo que la Gryffindor respondió con ganas.

Nott rodó los ojos observando la escena.

\- ¡Eh!

Los muchachos volvieron a separarse y miraron en la dirección de Theo. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó de un salto de los brazos del rubio, que mostró una clara mueca de irritación mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyaba en la estantería más cercana con aire casual. Hermione encontró este gesto muy sensual y se mordió los labios involuntariamente observándolo. El rubio se dio cuenta y le lanzó una astuta sonrisa, haciendo que Nott rodara los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿La biblioteca? ¿En serio? Venga, se supone que tenéis que ser discretos y este lugar no es el más privado - dijo mirando a su alrededor -. Os he encontrado por los jadeos.

Draco elevó las cejas divertido.

\- Bueno, puede que Warrington me haya dicho que te había visto, pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora. ¿Acaso os da morbo saber que pueden pillaros? Porque, si no recuerdo mal, tenéis una torre para vosotros solos.

Hermione se sonrojó aun más y Draco se tensó. No necesitaba una charla sobre conducta, y menos de parte de Nott. Vale que no habían sido muy discretos esa vez, pero la chica era superior a sus fuerzas, joder. El cuerpo le pedía cosas y él no podía (ni quería) oponerse.

\- ¿Nos has interrumpido para esto, Nott?

\- A pesar de que sería razón suficiente, no. He venido de parte de Snape. Te está esperando en su despacho para una ... ¿Clase particular, quizás? - Pregunto interrogando al rubio con la mirada. Pero Draco se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos. Se había olvidado por completo de la Oclumancia.

Miró sucesivamente al moreno y a la castaña. Total, Theo ya los había visto. Se inclinó sobre la chica y la besó tan apasionadamente que a Hermione le temblaron las piernas y Nott exhibió una sonrisa sarcástica. El ojigris en seguida se separó y abandonó el lugar como un torbellino.

La Gryffindor alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándola burlonamente. Se sonrojó de nuevo y se enfrentó al chico:

\- ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

Theo bufó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la chica, aun confusa, observando la puerta de salida a través de los libros.

* * *

Draco entro jadeando en el despacho de Snape, después de haber hecho todo el camino desde la biblioteca corriendo.

\- Llegas tarde - Dijo el profesor sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

\- Se me olvidó. Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca - Era cierto. Había estado estudiando... a la chica.

Esta vez, Snape sí lo miró.

\- Mientes.

Draco tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Usted ha ... se ha metido en mi mente?

El hombre no respondió a la pregunta. Era obvio que sí.

\- Creía haberte dicho que mantuvieras las distancias. Cualquiera podría haberos visto, ¿qué es lo que no ...?

\- Vale. Lo comprendo. No utilizaré la biblioteca como picadero - Dijo, sin importarle usar un lenguaje poco adecuado delante del hombre. Lo último que necesitaba era una reprimenda. Con Nott había tenido suficiente. Además, seguía enfadado por la intrusión de Snape en su mente. No tenía ningún derecho a saber aquello.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje. Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu profesor - dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Si si. ¿Empezamos ya con la clase?

Snape ignoró esa pregunta.

\- Antes he recibido una visita. O más bien, una queja. - hizo una pequeña pausa- Acerca de ti. Conoces a Cormac McLaggen, ¿no?

Draco puso cara de asco.

\- Desgraciadamente.

\- Tiene un golpe bastante importante en la cabeza. Afirma que por cortesía tuya. Le dije que te castigaría, así que no avisará a Dumbledore - Snape lo miró frunciendo el ceño - Ya no tienes 12 años. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho para que le atacaras?

\- Digamos que no me gusta compartir y ha jugado con cosas que me pertenecen. No muy inteligente, ¿verdad? - Draco evitó mirar a los ojos al hombre para evitar posibles nuevas intrusiones en su mente.

\- No mucho, desde luego - Dijo Snape intentando reprimir un suspiro de fastidio - estoy harto de tener que interceder por ti. ¿Es que no puedes evitar meterte en problemas?

\- Yo no le he pedido ayuda. Puedo apañármelas sin usted.

Snape alzó una ceja, preguntándose si debía estar irritado o divertido por aquella tontería. Decidió tomar otra alternativa.

\- En ese caso, supongo que estas clases son innecesarias. Hemos terminado por hoy. Si cambias de opinión, estaré esperando tus disculpas mañana a la misma hora.

Dicho esto, Snape volvió de nuevo a sus papeles dejando a Draco con la boca abierta pero incapaz de decir nada. ¿En serio acababa el profesor de hacer aquello? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que aprender Oclumancia era vital para su supervivencia? Sí, claro que lo sabia. Lo único que el hombre quería era que, al día siguiente, el rubio se viera obligado a pedirle ayuda. Se sentiría satisfecho al ver al chico disculpándose. Draco odiaba pedir perdón y Snape lo sabía. Lanzándole una mirada que podría haberlo fulminado, abandonó el despacho de su padrino con un portazo.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos aún desconcertada. En menos de media hora, había sido acorralada por McLaggen, salvada por Draco y pillada en una situación que poco tenía que ver con estudiar por Nott. Era consciente del aspecto que debía tener en ese momento, con toda la ropa arrugada, el pelo despeinado y aire ausente mientras vagaba por los pasillos. Pero no sabía dónde ir. Había pensado ir a ver a sus amigos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero prefería no encontrarse con McLaggen en lo que quedaba de día. Sería lo mejor.

Al doblar la esquina, casi arrolla a una figura vestida de negro completamente. El profesor Snape la miró con aire curioso y después siguió caminando sin molestarse en saludarla. ¿No se supone que estaba dándole clase a Draco?

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurre Romeo? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - fue el saludo de Nott al entrar en la torre de los Premios Anuales y encontrar a Draco sentado en un sillón observando el fuego en silencio.

\- No estoy de humor. ¿Y quién coño es Romeo?

\- Literatura _muggle_.

\- ¿Por qué conoces tú literatura _mug_...?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa misteriosa - ¿Has dicho que no estás de humor? ¿Después de lo de esta tarde? Cualquiera lo diría - Dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

\- Nott - le advirtió Draco.

\- Te he visto besarte con muchas tías pero ... Eso era diferente. Incluso yo me puse cachondo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Ella también se lo estaba pasando bien. De hecho, parecíais a punto de ...

\- ¡Tío! No me apetece hablar de eso.

\- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no? Se supone que los amigos se cuentan esas cosas.

\- Tú nunca me cuentas nada.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque no te importa. Pero si te interesa saberlo, la semana pasada me acosté con una Hufflepuff de sexto que ...

\- Tenías razón. No me interesa - Le cortó Draco antes de que el moreno entrara en detalles. Theo soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Entonces no me lo vas a explicar? Es decir, ¿Por qué en la biblioteca? Ya puestos, podríais hacerlo sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor. No creo que a Dumbledore le hiciera mucha gracia pero imagínate la cara de Weasel. Pagaría por ver eso - de pronto se quedó pensando - ¿cuánto quieres?

\- No puedes evitar ser insoportable, ¿no?

\- ¿Quién está siendo insoportable ahora?

\- Tu.

Nott le resto importancia con un movimiento de muñeca.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué no estás cenando?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy de humor.

\- ¿Tan mal ha ido esa clase con Snape?

Draco se frotó los ojos cansado.

\- Ese es el problema. No ha ido. Se ha enfadado y me ha dicho que si quiero seguir con esto tendré que volver mañana y disculparme.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

\- ¿No tengo otra opción, no?

\- Bueno, podria proponerte otras soluciones si supiera de qué va todo esto.

\- Oclumancia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso es lo que me enseña Snape. Oclumancia.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que ya has hecho una elección?

\- Oh, venga. No te hagas el sorprendido.

Nott guardó silencio durante unos segundos

\- Yo también me cambio de bando.

Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amigo al saberlo, pero, desde luego, no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy harto de luchar por una causa en la que no creo.

\- ¿Entonces no lo haces por molestar a tu padre?

Nott sonrió tristemente.

\- Puede que tenga algo que ver. ¿Acaso importa?

\- En realidad no. Entonces ... ¿No tendrías que aprender Oclumancia tú también?

\- Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre eso.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Mi padre - dijo escupiendo la última palabra - me enseñó a controlar mis pensamientos antes incluso de poner un pie en Hogwarts. Siguió haciéndolo hasta hace 2 años cuando... Ya sabes. Bendito sea Azkaban - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - digamos que no fueron las mejores clases de mi vida.

Draco se imagino al horroroso señor Nott penetrando una y otra vez en la mente de su hijo, hurgando en sus recuerdos y castigándole severamente por todo aquello que no le gustara.

\- Lo siento tío.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno. Al menos me va a servir para algo - Dijo secamente, con la sombra de antiguos recuerdos (posiblemente no muy agradables) en sus ojos - ¿Te hace una partida de ajedrez?

Draco asintió en silencio. A él tampoco le apetecía seguir con esa charla.

* * *

Hermione llegó ante la puerta de su torre alrededor de las 10. Después de la cena, se había quedado hablando con amigos y se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero había merecido la pena. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto.

En el retrato de la entrada, encontró a Rowena Ravenclaw mirándola con aire sabio. A la Gryffindor le caía bien la mujer. Puede que tuviera un aire demasiado reservado, pero siempre le proponía una adivinanza como contraseña y eso la divertía.

\- Buenas noches señora Ravenclaw.

\- Señorita Granger. Tengo un acertijo para usted. ¿Quiere oírlo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- 2 hermanas son. La muerte de una da lugar al nacimiento de la otra. Así ha ocurrido y ocurrirá siempre hasta el fin de los días. ¿De quién le hablo?

Hermione lo meditó durante unos segundos y al fin sonrió.

\- Del día y la noche.

La mujer asintió sonriendo y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar en su torre.

Dentro, Hermione encontró a Draco y Nott enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez.

\- Hola - dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y los observaba en silencio.

El rubio respondió a su saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras Theo pensaba la siguiente jugada. Nunca los había visto tan serios y concentrados en algo. Era extraño ver al moreno callado, sin soltar ninguno de los comentarios a los que llamaba bromas. Por lo que parecía, iba perdiendo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, minutos más tarde, la torre negra de Draco se situó frente al rey blanco, que tiró su espada vencido.

\- Jaque mate - Dijo Draco saboreando cada palabra.

Nott bufo. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido jugar a aquello? Era la tercera partida consecutiva que su amigo le ganaba y ahora tendría soportar su satisfacción durante toda una semana. Bueno, no era algo contra lo que no estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar.

\- Impresionante Malfoy. Yo en tu lugar, dejaría Hogwarts para dedicarme profesionalmente a esto.

\- ¿Sí verdad? Es lo que tiene ser yo. - mostró una sonrisa astuta - Todo se me da bien - Dijo haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos.

\- Vaya, lo siento. No quería aumentar tu ego - dijo Nott. Tras esto, miró a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa - Si queréis puedo marcharme, pero quizás prefiráis ir a daros el lote por los pasillos. Sabes Granger, antes le he propuesto una oferta muy convincente a Draco acerca del Gran Comedor y...

\- Cállate - intercedió el rubio por la chica, que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo vuestro es oficial ...

\- No es oficial - Dijo Draco, harto de que su amigo no pudiera evitar hablar de aquello.

\- Lo es para mí. Dime Granger, ¿es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

El ojigris le hubiera lanzado un maleficio en ese momento. La única reacción de la Gryffindor fue sonrojarse más, pero se enderezó y respondió con aplomo:

\- No lo sé. Pero si quieres averiguarlo, os puedo dejar la torre libre esta noche y mañana me lo cuentas.

Draco comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras Nott miraba a la chica con una mezcla de admiración e irritación.

\- Bueno ... No gracias. Me veo obligado a rechazar tu oferta. Creo que seré yo quien se vaya. Aprovechad la soledad - Dijo guiñando un ojo a la chica mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio a Draco, que seguía desternillándose de risa. Y así, sin decir nada más, abandonó la sala.

La chica volvió la cabeza hacia el rubio y sonrió. Nunca lo había visto reír así y era... muy gratificante.

\- Eso... ha sido... realmente bueno - Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá y se secaba las lágrimas - Estás aprendiendo del mejor.

\- No creo que Nott sea el mejor.

El ojigris exhibió una sonrisa torcida.

\- Créeme, no lo es. Sabes que hablo de mí.

\- Sí, suele ser tu tema de conversación favorito.

Malfoy alzó las cejas divertido.

\- ¿Me estás llamando egocéntrico?

\- Oh, no - Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá del rubio y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo - Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

\- Eso pensaba yo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué tal tu clase? Antes he visto a Snape y ...

\- No ha habido clase. Se ha enfadado porque le he dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Mañana tendré que disculparme si quiero seguir estudiando Oclumancia.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- Bueno ...

\- ¡Draco! Te juegas la vida si no sabes ocultar tus pensamientos. Mañana le pedirás perdón.

\- ¿Es eso una orden? - dijo en rubio alzando las cejas.

\- Sólo quiero que ...

\- Nunca me había fijado en lo sexy que eres cuando te pones en modo autoritario - ronroneó en su oído.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Odiaba ese desparpajo del chico. Bueno, para qué mentirse. La verdad es que le encantaba. Pero la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Al gran Draco Malfoy le gusta que le manden?

Draco sonrió astutamente.

\- Me gusta cuando lo haces tú- dijo antes de besarla y dar por terminada la conversación.

Hermione sonrió y le mordió el labio, haciendo que el ojigris gimiera. Pronto, sus lenguas se encontraron y el rubio volvió el beso pasional y tan lento que la chica se deshacía en suspiros mientras se apretaba contra él.

El Slytherin se separó de pronto y la miró con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

La chica meditó un rato la respuesta. No estaba cansada, pero leia en la cara del chico que se le acababa de ocurrir una buena manera de romper algunas normas. Al fin, la curiosidad le ganó y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la sonrisa lobuna del ojigris se hiciera más amplia.

* * *

\- Draco - susurró la chica por enésima vez - Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea - Dijo mientras le seguía por los corredores del primer piso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No podemos rondar por el castillo pasada la medianoche.

\- Vamos Granger. Sabes que ser Premio Anual tiene sus beneficios.

\- No. Solo tenemos permiso en caso de que haya alguna emergencia o ...

\- Esto es una emergencia - Dijo el rubio sin ralentizar su marcha.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

\- Me aburría y hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo diferente. Algunos necesitamos algo de acción en nuestra vida.

\- No creo que eso le sirva de explicación a Dumbledore.

\- No se va a enterar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¡Por Merlín! Deja de preocuparte y disfruta un poco. No me puedo creer que después de 6 años viviendo con esos zoquetes a los que llamas amigos...

\- ¡Draco!

\- Esta bien, está bien... Pero si de verdad quieres que no nos descubran, deberías dejar de gritar.

\- ¡Te has metido con mis amigos!

\- Nunca hay que dejar escapar la oportunidad - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - Además, en serio deberías relajarte. Sé que vosotros tres solíais hacer escapadas nocturnas. Tómatelo con calma, estás acostumbrada.

\- Tampoco me gustaba un pelo incumplir las normas con Harry y Ron.

\- No hace falta que lo jures.

\- Además - prosiguió ignorando el último comentario del rubio - estaría más tranquila si al menos supiera dónde vamos.

Draco se volvió y la miró con aire misterioso.

\- Es obvio, ¿no?

\- No mucho - Dijo la castaña mirando a ambos lados preocupada. Estaban entrando en el enorme _hall_. Parecía más desierto que nunca, pero cualquiera podría verles desde algún despacho cerrado o alguno de los pasillos que desembocaban en el gran recibidor. Sin embargo, al Slytherin no parecía preocuparle eso.

\- Al campo de Quidditch, claro.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos como platos. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco. Aunque, por la forma en la que sus piernas se apresuraron a seguirlo hacia la puerta pricipal, parecía que ella también lo estaba.

Una ráfaga de aire golpeó a la chica en cuanto puso un pie sobre los jardines. Las noches de febrero eran muy frías, y aquella no era una excepción. Se giró preocupada y, a sus espaldas, descubrió el imponente castillo, donde tan solo 5 ventanas estaban iluminadas. Una era sin duda la del despacho de Dumbledore. Las otras no supo reconocerlas, pero se tranquilizó un poco al saber que la oscuridad a su alrededor era tal que nadie podría divisarlos. Pronto la calma se esfumó. Que no los vieran no quería decir que no estuvieran incumpliendo un par de normas importantes y actuando en contra de su seguridad. En un último intento, trató de convencer al rubio para regresar.

\- Hagrid nos verá. Su cabaña está cerca del campo de Quidditch.

\- Buen intento, Granger. Sé que ese tipo lleva semanas fuera de Hogwarts en algún tipo de tarea especial.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Hagrid había partido a principios de febrero a convivir con algunas tribus de gigantes, intentando reclutarlos para que lucharan a su lado en la batalla final. Por la poca información que les llegaba a través de las cartas que recibían de los miembros de la Orden, la misión no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

\- No me gustan nada tus ideas.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Podrían expulsarnos!

Draco se volvió divertido.

\- Estás fuera del castillo, en plena noche, sin ver más allá de tu propia nariz en compañía de un exmortífago, ¿y lo que te preocupa es que te expulsen?

\- No me das miedo.

Draco sonrió malvadamente y se acercó hasta que su cara quedó a un palmo de la de la chica.

\- ¿No? - preguntó el rubio con tono peligroso.

\- N...no - dijo la castaña, nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio.

\- Que... valiente - Draco arrastró las palabras como tendía a hacer antes, susurrando contra el cuello de la Gryffindor.

Hermione maldijo a Merlín por lo que aquel mago le hacía sentir. El temblequeo de sus piernas la delataba. Lo deseaba de una manera que era incapaz de comprender y el Slytherin lo sabía.

Drago absorbió contra la suave piel de la muchacha y lamió levemente a lo largo de su cuello hasta pararse en su mandíbula.

\- ¿Preocupada porque nos vean?

Hermione hubiera querido responder que sí. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

\- Esto es muy imprudente. Va en contra de las normas, ¿no? - siguió jugando Draco - ¿Sigues queriendo volver al cast...?

Los labios de la Gryffindor chocaron inesperadamente con los suyos y el Slytherin soltó un gemido. Esta vez fue Hermione la que sonrió y se apartó de él, dejando al rubio desconcertado. Draco frunció el ceño. La ojimiel era más astuta de lo que creía.

\- ¿Vamos al campo de Quidditch o no? - dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose del castillo mientras el rubio miraba con los puños cerrados el movimiento de sus caderas al andar.

* * *

Cuando Hermione puso un pie en el campo de Quidditch, se dio cuenta de que no sabía para qué la había llevado el rubio allí.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- _¡Accio Nimbus 2006!_ \- dijo el rubio levantando un brazo mientras la chica se volvía y lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Vas a volar?

\- No Granger. Sólo acabo de invocar mi escoba para tener un lugar donde sentarme.

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos reprimiendo un bufido. ¿Es que sus ironías no acababan nunca?

\- Yo te esperaré aquí.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme solo? - dijo Draco fingiendo estar triste.

\- Volar no es mi...

\- ¿Miedo? - el rubio lució una expresión burlesca y calculadora mientras la castaña se sonrojaba ligeramente.

\- Bueno... - sí. Hermione tenía un vértigo terrible y no estaba preparada para lidiar con ello.

\- Te lo pasarás bien.

\- Gracias per... - en ese momento, la _Nimbus_ del muchacho llegó volando y Draco subió a ella de un salto. Hermione sintió un brusco tirón de brazo y cerró los ojos mientras notaba el aire dándole en la cara. Cuando los abrió, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se encontraba montada detrás de Draco a unos 10 metros de altura.

\- ¡Eres un gilipollas! - gritó aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del Slytherin y pegándose a él tanto como pudo.

\- ¿¡Puedes evitar insultarme y relajarte al menos una vez en tu vida?! - chilló Draco intentando hacerse oír por encima del sonido del aire.

\- ¡Bájame ya!

\- ¡Agárrate! - el muchacho hizo un complicado tirabuzón y dio un giro de 180 grados mientras la chica gritaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy, como no pares te juro que...!

De pronto, el Slytherin frenó en secó y giró, haciendo que la castaña resbalara y quedara suspendida a más de 20 metros de altura, sujetada únicamente por la mano del rubio.

\- ¿¡Sigues queriendo bajar!?

\- ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¡Dame un voto de confianza entonces!

La castaña intentó evitarlo, pero lágrimas de terror comenzaron a surcar su cara.

\- Por favor...

\- ¡Di que confias en mí!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y súbeme antes de que me resbale!

\- ¡Dilo!

\- ¡Déjame en el suelo!

El rubio hizo que la escoba ascendiera y descendiera unos centímetros y la chica estuvo a punto de soltar su mano.

\- No cuesta tanto, Granger - Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas. Luego se encargaría de castigar al chico.

\- ¡Confío en ti!

El Slytherin tiró del brazo de la Gryffindor, que en menos de un segundo estuvo de nuevo montada en la escoba. Volaron rápido hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido y Draco recorrió toda su anchura sin atreverse a penetrar en él.

\- ¡Tienes que relajarte!

\- ¡No puedo!

El Slytherin frenó y se dio la Vuelta algo molesto.

\- No te he traído aquí para que pases miedo. Quería que realmente disfrutaras. Que te dejaras llevar. Simplemente preocúpate por agarrarte fuerte.

\- No me lo estoy pasando muy bien ahora.

\- ¡Joder, ya lo sé! - Draco respiró hondo y acarició la mejilla de Hermione - El Quidditch es una de las pocas cosas que se me dan bien. Déjame compartirlo contigo.

Hermione cerró los ojos tras oír eso y asintió. Ya se acordaría de estar enfadada luego.

Draco se sentó bien y esperó hasta sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cintura. Después aceleró hasta que alcanzó una velocidad que la chica no hubiera creído posible. Se sentía... bien.

La castaña al fin de atrevió a abrir los ojos y quedó maravillada. A sus pies, el gran lago se extendía hasta perderse de vista. El muchacho descendió de forma que rozaban el agua en su vuelo, dejando una húmeda estela a su paso. Hermione soltó un gritito de jubilo seguido de una carcajada y el rubio, como respuesta, volvió a realizar un tirabuzón, pero esta vez la chica no se quejó sino que lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Se acercaron al castillo y Draco giró en torno a la torre de Astronomía, pasó por delante de las ventanas de los dormitorios de Gryffindor y del despacho de Dumbledore y serpenteó entre los tejados y salientes del imponente colegio.

Cuando se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el campo de Quidditch, Hermione se inclinó sobre el Slytherin y le besó el cuello, sorbiendo y lamiendo con delicadeza pero con urgencia. Draco creyó perder el control de la escoba durante unos segundos. Definitivamente, la chica quería volverlo loco.

\- ¡Harás que nos caigamos!

\- Habrá merecido la pena - susurró la castaña contra su cuello, haciendo que Draco temblara.

Aterrizó rápidamente en las gradas de Slytherin y Hermione apenas fue consciente de cómo la levantaba y la llevaba con él hasta topar con una pared. Draco resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la chica sobre su regazo.

\- No quería hacerte pasar miedo - dijo mientras la besaba.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando me has montado sin permiso? ¿O quizás a cuando casi me dejas caer?

\- No te habría dejado caer.

\- Los accidentes ocurren.

\- Te lo has pasado bien - era una afirmación.

\- No tiene que ver.

Draco volvió a besarla.

\- Te equivocas. Tiene mucho que ver. Deberías darme las gracias.

\- Puedes esperar sentado.

\- Oh, eso no me molesta siempre que tú estés encima.

La chica sonrió y le golpeó suavemente el pecho con la palma abierta.

\- Imbécil.

\- Ajá - el rubio le besaba el punto se unión entre el cuello y el hombro en ese momento y Hermione cerró los ojos y lo atrajo hacia sí tanto como pudo.

\- ¿No crees que... deberíamos... volver? - dijo la Gryffindor entre suspiros.

\- Depende. ¿Qué crees tú?

\- Creo que... - el chico le mordio el cuello y ella soltó un gemido. Pero la castaña era más lista y seguía recordando que debía estar un poco enfadada - volver. Quiero Volver - incluso a ella le costó decirlo.

Draco se separó con fastidio y la miró fijamente.

\- Olvidar es bueno.

\- No intentar acabar conmigo de un infarto también lo habría sido, ¿no crees?

El rubio la besó y Hermione le siguió el juego durante unos instantes, concentrada en no olvidar sus intenciones. Al fin, la chica se levantó e intentó parecer decidida.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si lo prefieres - dijo, y echó a andar, oyendo como el rubio se levantaba entre quejidos a su espalda.

Hicieron todo el camino de vuelta en silencio, él enfadado con ella, y ella enfadada consigo misma. Odiaba rechazarlo, pero de vez en cuando tenía que tomar las riendas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, Hermione se puso tan nerviosa como antes. ¿Y si algún profesor los había visto y los estaba esperando en el hall? ¿Y si los expulsaban? ¿Y si...? Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando encontraron los corredores del primer piso vacíos. Aguzó el oído pero no fue capaz de escuchar nada fuera de lo normal, excepto las furiosas pisadas del chico a sus espaldas.

\- Deja de hacer ruido.

\- No estoy haciendo ruido.

\- Sí lo haces. Sigues enfadado.

\- Cierto - habían llegado a la tercera planta sin encontrar ningún problema en el camino.

\- No deberías estarlo. Olvidar es bueno - Draco gruñó cuando la chica repitió lo mismo que él le había dicho minutos antes - Sólo conseguirás que nos descubran.

\- No creo que...

\- Ssssh.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Draco guardó silencio para intentar descubrir porqué la chica se había alterado tanto. Asustado, escuchó a lo lejos:

\- Alumnos fuera de la cama. Los encontraremos, oh, sí que lo haremos Señora Norris. Si todavía me permitieran aplicar castigos...

Hermione reaccionó en el acto ante la inconfundible voz de Filch, agarró al chico del brazo y lo arrastró a través del pasillo hasta dar con una puerta abierta. Entraron en un aula que contaba únicamente con dos pupitres y una pizarra enorme y cerraron la puerta con un _Fermaportus_ a sus espaldas.

\- _Muffliato_ -susurró la chica, cuya voz temblaba.

Draco se apoyó intentando recuperar el aliento contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Al instante, sintió como Hermione se recostaba sobre su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, besándole la coronilla en silencio. Quizás aquella escapada nocturna fuera un poco más arriesgada de lo que había creído. Quizás la chica sí tuviera razones para estar enfadada. Quizás... Notó cómo la Gryffindor se giraba y lo besaba con dulzura, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba perdonado. El rubio olvidó todas sus preocupaciones al instante y le respondió al beso con ganas, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina que todavía recorría sus venas.

De pronto, oyeron un crujido en el fondo de la sala y se separaron al mismo tiempo para mirar hacia el lugar. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Habían sido tan estúpidos como para no comprobar si la sala estaba vacía o no, y ahora dos figuras que la chica conocía bien los observaban en silencio.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? He de decir que esta semana se me ha hecho mucho más difícil escribir porque he estado muy atareada con todas las reuniones familiares y, además, se me ha estropeado el ordenador y he tenido que apañarme con el móvil. He revisado el capítulo muchas veces y no he encontrado nada mal escrito, pero es probable que haya palabras mal escritas ya que con el pequeño teclado del móvil es más difícil, así que os pido que lo paséis por alto 😁 Tenía gran parte de la historia escrita en el ordenador y la he perdido, pero no os preocupéis porque eso no me va a hacer retrasarme ni nada parecido 😊

Aun así estoy muy contenta con el resultado y espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí.

Para empezar, como adivinó **VeroVi** , la persona que les interrumpe es Nott, que no para de sacarle el tema al pobre Draco 😂😂

Un comentario simple de Nott: he leído muchas historias y en algunas lo pintan como un tío callado, siniestro, calculador. Otros prefieren mostrarlo burlón y gracioso. Yo he elegido esa opción porque me va mejor con el papel que le quiero dar en la historia. Espero que a todos os guste la elección 😊

Siguiendo con la historia, Snape se ha negado a darle clase A Draco a menos que reciba una disculpa y sabemos que al chico le va a costar bastante, pero no tiene otra opción... ¿no?

Por último hemos visto la escena del vuelo, que es una de mis favoritas hasta el momento. No sé porqué pero es como que muestra realmente como es cada uno. Hermione preocupadiza, mandona... Y Draco ama el peligro y provocarla. Si yo fuera Hermione me hubiera dado un mal cuando la ha subido a la escoba. Es que es para matado 😂😂

Y luego, Filch ha estado a punto de pillarlos y han entrado a una clase en la que se han encontrado con...

La pregunta es la misma que la de la semana pasada:

¿Quién creéis que está en la sala?

Pista: son 2 personas que Hermione conoce.

 **No olvideéis mandarme vuestras reviews con las respuestas y opiniones acerca de quién debería aparecer y qué queréis que ocurra.**

 **Gracias por leerme y espero que os esté gustando 😊😊❤**

 **❤🎉🎉 ¡Feliz Navidad! 🎉🎉❤**

 **Con cariño una semana más,**

 **\- Daphnea**

P.D.: en el capitulo 16 responderé a todas las reviews que no he respondido aún. Son pocas pero quería que lo supiérais, no es que os ignore, es que el formato en el que me enviáis las reviews no me deja responderos 😊😊 Gracias de nuevo por todo ❤❤


	16. WHISKY DE FUEGO

Ginny y Harry permanecieron en silencio, observando a la pareja recién llegada con ojos furiosos (por parte del ojigris) y curiosos (por parte de la pelirroja). Ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en hablar.

\- Yo... Nosotros... No os habíamos visto. Filch nos seguía y... - tartamudeó Hermione mirándose los zapatos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? Aparte de restregaros en nuestras narices, claro - la voz del moreno era tan cortante que la castaña se estremeció al oírlo.

\- ¡Harry! - susurró Ginny con reproche.

\- No me hables así o lo lamentarás, Potter - siseó Draco.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

\- ¿Acaso eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de que sí? - rió el rubio.

\- Aléjate de ella - dijo el moreno señalando a Hermione mientras ambos muchachos se apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas.

\- No me des órdenes - Draco entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿La has traído hasta aquí a estas horas para intentar meterla en un lío?

Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

\- No parece que la haya obligado a venir, ¿no? Pero dime Potter, ¿qué hacéis _vosotros_ aquí a estas horas? ¿Acaso es vuestro...? - el Slytherin miró a su alrededor asqueado - ¿picadero?

\- Eres un gilipollas - dijo Harry sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Sí, bueno. Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

\- No le convienes ni la mereces. Es demasiado buena para ti. La has despreciado durante tantos años que no sé cómo es capaz siquiera de mirarte a la cara.

\- Oh, hace _mucho_ más que eso - Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarle un rodillazo en su zona más preciada y Harry enrojeció de furia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo la utilizas para beneficio propio! ¿Y luego qué? ¡Cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente va la guerra la abandonarás y huirás! ¡Le harás mucho daño, pero eso no te importa, ¿no?! - la voz de Harry se tornó un susurro peligroso - Sólo eres un asqueroso cobarde. Un traidor a tu bando y al nuestro. No mereces nada, no mereces a nadie. Tu destino es pudrirte en Azkaban igual que hará tu padre en cuanto lo atrapemos. Me das pena - dijo Harry escupiendo con odio la última frase.

Draco comenzó a temblar de ira y su aspecto se volvió amenazante cuando dijo con tono cruel:

\- Al menos yo tengo un padre. Y ya puestos, una madre. Pero tú no sabes lo que es eso, ¿verdad Potter?

\- ¡EXP...!

\- ¡YA BASTA! - Ginny, Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos observando a Hermione. La castaña estaba llorando y parecía muy enfadada - ¡Estoy harta de vuestras peleas de gallos! ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto, por mí?! ¡No esperéis que me lo crea! ¡Tenéis 17 años, os consideraba lo suficientemente adultos como para olvidar vuestras diferencias, pero ya veo que me equivocaba! ¡Si vais a comportaros como críos, al menos no me utilicéis como excusa! ¡Tú! - dijo señalando a Harry - ¡No tienes el derecho de decidir a quién merezco y a quién no o con quién debería salir! ¡Y tú! - está vez señaló al rubio - ¡Deja de jactarte de mí! - realmente le habían dolido todos esos comentarios. ¡No era el juguete del chico! ¡Había utilizado su relación para enfurecer a Harry!

\- Pero Hermione... - intentó hablarle el moreno.

\- ¡Nada de "pero Hermione"! ¡Si realmente os importara, os reconciliaríais! ¡No pongas esa cara Draco Malfoy! ¡No estoy hablando de que os deis palmaditas en el trasero ni nada por el estilo, simplemente de que podáis permanecer en una habitación más de 5 minutos sin intentar mataros! ¡¿Seréis capaces de hacer ese gran sacrificio por mí?!

\- No pensaba que... - el rubio no supo muy bien qué decir. Ginny observaba la escena en silencio.

\- ¡¿No pensabas que podía molestarme que os pelearais en mi nombre?! ¡Claro que no, es mi pasatiempo favorito! ¡De hecho, ¿qué os parece si lo hacéis todos los días?! ¡Sería divertido, ¿no?!

\- No es eso, sólo que...

\- ¡Es _exactamente_ eso! - Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire - Ambos tendréis que soportaros aunque sea por mí. Harry, estoy con Draco y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que lo desees. Y Draco, Harry es mi mejor amigo y va a seguir siéndolo. – levantó la vista, algo más tranquila pero todavía muy furiosa – Buscadme cuando dejéis de ser tan egoístas - dicho esto, abandonó la habitación.

La sala se sumió en un tenso silencio mientras ambos muchachos seguían mirándose y apuntándose con sus varitas con odio.

\- Tiene razón - ambos se volvieron hacia Ginny, que los observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy parecida a la de su madre - yo tampoco os soportaría. Peleándoos así sólo le hacéis daño a Hermione. Tendréis que enterrar el hacha de guerra si queréis conservarla a vuestro lado.

Harry suspiró y supo que su chica tenía razón. Después, miró a Draco con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir.

\- Me duele decirlo, pero es verdad.

\- Que nos peleáramos ha sido tu culpa – el rubio no alteró su expresión arrogante.

\- Cállate por un momento y escúchame. Tendremos que soportarnos. Por ella.

\- No creo que...

\- ¡No se trata de lo que tú creas!

Draco bufó. Sabía que, en el fondo, el Gryffindor tenía razón. Pareció reflexionar un rato y posó sus ojos grises sobre los verdes de su enemigo. Aquello iba a ser difícil de soportar.

\- Que conste que sólo lo hago por ella.

\- Yo tampoco tengo ninguna otra razón - dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

\- Mantén a la Comadreja al tanto de este... acuerdo. No me gustaría tener que incumplirlo - Draco sonrió maliciosamente - A quién voy a mentir. En realidad me encantaría tener una buena razón para lanzaros un par de maleficios - dicho esto, salió del aula con sus aires majestuosos dejando a la pareja sola de nuevo.

Harry pegó un puñetazo al pupitre más próximo cuando la puerta se cerró tras el rubio.

\- Gilipollas. Es odioso.

\- Lo sé - dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador - pero están juntos, Harry. Tenemos que aceptar lo que Hermione quiera.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que... Es Malfoy. Tiene que tener alguna razón para estar con ella.

\- Puede que se haya enamorado – la chica realmente lo consideraba una posibilidad, viendo como el Slytherin se había calmado ante Harry por su amiga.

\- Él no tiene corazón. ¿Y Hermione, qué le ve? Ni siquiera es atractivo.

\- Bueno... - Harry miró molesto a Ginny - es decir, no tanto como tú - se apresuró a decir la chica, divertida por la expresión de su novio - pero tiene su punto.

\- Tenéis un gusto extraño.

\- Es gracioso que lo digas, sabiendo que me gustas tú.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y le agarró la cintura.

\- Eso es... diferente – susurró con la voz ronca.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Ginny acercándose al chico y pasándole sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Harry haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran - yo soy irresistible para cualquiera.

Antes de que la pelirroja replicará, el chico la besó con tanta pasión que se le olvidó qué iba a decir. Ginny lo apretó con fuerza mientras esté la atraía hacia sí tanto como podía.

Se separaron y la pelirroja señaló el techo con la cabeza. Ambos sabían a qué se refería. Quería ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ver a Hermione y Draco saliendo de allí la mañana que descubrió su relación le había dado una idea Ginny. Se la contó a Harry que, por supuesto, no puso ninguna objeción. Usar esa sala como lugar de sus encuentros les permitía una privacidad total. Incluso podían pasar la noche entera sin que nadie los descubriera.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa torcida, la besó fugazmente en los labios y le tomó la mano para dirigirse con ella hacia el octavo piso. Antes de salir de la clase, se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo como hacía tan escasamente sin darse cuenta. Era un gesto que le infundía tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo. La pelirroja era la única persona que lo había advertido y sonreía internamente siempre que lo veía realizar el movimiento.

Si Sirius hubiera estado vivo para presenciar la escena, hubiera sonreído melancólicamente al ver a su ahijado. Le habría recordado sin duda, a esa persona que tanto había echado de menos cada día durante los últimos años de vida. Esa noche, James volvía a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts por medio de Harry.

* * *

Draco realizó todo el camino de vuelta a su torre prácticamente corriendo, sin importarle ya hacer ruido. Pero, a pesar de su velocidad, no fue capaz de alcanzar a la chica en todo el camino de regreso. Lo más probable era que ella también hubiera vuelto corriendo; debía estar realmente enfadada.

Pero enserio, el rubio no creía haberse comportado tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Potter quién le había dicho a él todas esas cosas horribles. Nunca había estado tan enfadado con ese estúpido Cararrajada. Le había hecho sentir mal con esos insultos, y Draco no solía dejarse afectar por lo que la gente dijera de él. Pero eso era diferente por una simple razón; sabía que Potter tenía razón, y le hervía la sangre al pensarlo. Él no merecía a Hermione, la había despreciado y humillado tantas veces... Y sólo era un simple cobarde que intentaba dejar de lado a su familia por un encaprichamiento pasajero. ¿Encaprichamiento pasajero? ¿A quién pretendía engañar aparte de a sí mismo? Hermione significaba mucho más que eso para él. Significaba tanto que Draco no sabía cómo referirse a ello. ¿Amor? No sabía mucho acerca del tema, pero si realmente quería a la muchacha, estaba perdido. Pero era una perdición... agradable.

* * *

Hermione entró en su habitación como un torbellino y cerró la puerta con un resistente hechizo a sus espaldas. Estaba harta de todo y de todos. No se veía capaz de soportar un día más así, y todo había sido culpa de Harry. La forma en la que les había hablado... Casi con odio. Entendía que no se llevara bien con Draco e incluso lo respetaba, pero si no dejaban de producirse enfrentamientos de ese tipo, ella misma acabaría con los dos muchachos. Eran tan idiotas... ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que la única que salía mal parada con todo aquello era ella? Ver cómo su mejor amigo y su novio (o lo que fuera Draco) se comportaban así era demasiado para Hermione. Demasiado para cualquiera.

Decían que la querían pero sólo la utilizaban para causar peleas entre ellos. ¡Pues ya estaba harta! Si no firmaban una tregua pronto, podían olvidarse de ella durante un tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a elegir entre amistad y amor. No quería y no tenía por qué hacerlo y... ¿En serio estaba echándole la culpa de casi todo a Harry? Debía estar muy ciega por el rubio si no era capaz de recordar que, durante años, había sido él quien se había encargado de alimentar ese odio que ambos muchachos se tenían. Había puesto a Harry en el punto de mira desde que ambos pusieron un pie en Hogwarts.

Todo era un lío. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al mismo asunto y estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama cuando oyó como la puerta de su torre se abría. Se aseguró de que su habitación estaba cerrada y se preparó para ignorar al rubio, que en esos momentos subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Granger? - dijo tocando a la puerta sin obtener respuesta - Vamos, sé que estás ahí.

Silencio.

\- Está bien, tienes razón. Potter y yo nos comportamos mal, pero tienes que admitir que él... - se calló al darse cuenta de que no iba por el camino correcto - hemos firmado una tregua.

Hermione sintió que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba al oír aquello, pero aun así no respondió.

\- Vamos Granger, dime algo.

Draco tomó aire. No iba a ser tan fácil. De hecho, iba a tener que utilizar armas que le eran desconocidas. Como el perdón.

\- Lo... Lo siento.

Hermione olvidó que guardaba voto de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

Draco sintió un leve alivio al ver que la castaña le había devuelto el habla. Refunfuñó ante la idea de tener que repetir lo mismo.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Por favor, no me hagas volver a decirlo.

La voz de la Gryffindor sonó distante y fría.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por molestarte.

Draco suspiró.

\- No sé qué más hacer. No tengo un giratiempos, así que no veo otro modo de arreglar esto.

\- Ese no es el tema. El problema es que sé que Harry y tú aguantareis una semana así. No os soportáis y acabareis peleándoos.

\- ¿Entonces para qué querías la tregua si no confías en que la cumplamos? ¿Nos pides algo que no crees que seamos capaces de llevar a cabo? Me halaga ver la confianza que depositas en nosotros - el Slytherin sonaba fastidiado. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y apareció Hermione, visiblemente avergonzada.

\- Yo... - ahora llegaba su turno de disculparse - tienes razón. Lo siento. Estaba enfadada y... Bueno, sigo enfadada pero supongo que no puedo echarte en cara que hayáis... firmado la paz o lo que sea.

Draco asintió mirándola en silencio.

\- Potter tiene razón.

\- ¿A qué te...?

\- No te convengo.

\- ¿Qué? - Hermione se sorprendió y parecía confusa.

\- El otro día estudiando Oclumancia, vi tantas de las cosas que te he hecho... No te merezco, Granger. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ahora Draco sonaba atormentado y Hermione se quedó de piedra.

\- No digas tonterías. Eran otros tiempos y...

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que, como era un crío estúpido, debes perdonarme? Fui demasiado idiota.

\- No me importa.

\- Te haré daño.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme daño?

Draco la miró furioso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces no ocurrirá. Eres mejor de lo que crees, ¿sabes?

Draco rio amargamente. Y ella era demasiados buena.

\- ¿Me vistes en tus recuerdos? - preguntó Hermione de pronto. Draco pareció incómodo por la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

\- Salías en... Algunos – por no decir en todos.

Hermione lo miró en silencio.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que esta tarde he hablado con Luna? - Draco asintió sin saber dónde los llevaría eso - ella me dijo una cosa... Que parecía imposible y... Bueno, da igual.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione enrojeció.

\- Nada. Era una tontería.

\- No parecía una tontería cuando has empezado a contarlo.

La castaña suspiró. Debía contárselo, así sabría la verdad de una vez por todas.

\- Ella... Nos observaba. Adivinó que salíamos y sabía cuándo empecé a fijarme en ti. A principios de este curso. - soltó una risita nerviosa - Y luego dijo que... Tú llevas años fijándote en mí. Ya ves, una chorrada - el rubio guardó silencio y Hermione se sonrojó más - no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Y si...? - Draco carraspeó - ¿Qué pensarías si Lovegood tuviera razón?

Hermione rio.

\- Es tan improbable... - subió la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con los ojos del rubio, que la miraban de manera penetrante con sus ojos color ceniza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - Draco, tú no...

El rubio se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- No lo sé. Estudiando Oclumancia te vi... Demasiado. No sé lo que has significado para mí durante todos estos años pero...

\- ¿Pero? - lo instó la Gryffindor.

\- Parece ser que eras más importante para mí de lo que parecía entender o asumir.

Hermione absorbió aquello. Ella le había gustado a Draco, durante todos esos años. ¿Por qué le sentaba tan bien saberlo? Se puso de puntillas y lo besó brevemente. El chico dio un paso al frente para entrar en su habitación pero ella le cerró el camino. Esa noche prefería dormir sola; demasiadas emociones en un día. Además, seguía recordando el peligroso vuelo en escoba. Draco lo aceptó resignado y ya tenía un pie en la escalera cuando oyó la voz de la chica a sus espaldas:

\- Menta.

Draco se volvió y la interrogó con la mirada. Hermione sonreía misteriosamente.

\- El tercer olor de la Amortentia. Me lo preguntaste, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí pero... ¿menta?

La Gryffindor de encogió de hombros.

\- Es como hueles para mí.

Draco la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Fresa.

Tras esto, se marchó a su habitación. No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se quedó unos minutos contemplando el frasco de colonia con olor a frutas que sus padres le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños.

* * *

Hermione se levantó tan temprano como siempre. En el mismo momento en el que abrió los ojos, imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a arremolinarse en su memoria, haciendo que la chica se masajeara las sienes agotada.

Bueno, al menos se había reconciliado con Draco. Pero aún así, no tenía ningunas ganas de bajar al Gran Comedor y encontrarse con Harry. A pesar de lo bien que lo conocía, no era capaz de imaginar cómo se comportaría el moreno. Suspirando, supo que, quisiera o no, iba a tener que comprobarlo si no quería morirse de hambre durante toda la mañana.

* * *

\- Tranquilo Harry. Hermione suele ser una chica tranquila. Seguro que ya te ha perdonado - dijo Ginny, en un intento fallido de calmar a su novio. Ambos acababan de salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

\- Esta vez estaba muy enfadada, Ginny.

La pelirroja miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Ron estaba demasiado concentrado en los labios de Lavender como para entender su conversación.

\- Hermione sólo necesita que le demuestres que confías en que sepa apañárselas sola. Y lo entiendo. No tienes que comportarte como su guardaespaldas. Puede que Malfoy no sea tan malo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- Da igual lo que crea. Es Hermione la que está con él. Es lo que ella piense lo que importa.

Harry suspiró.

\- Tienes razón, Gin.

\- Como siempre - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y dejando que su novio le besara la frente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido? - dijo Ron situándose entre su hermana y su amigo, de forma que los separó. Estaba bastante despeinado y tenía una expresión de aturdimiento en la cara que hizo a Ginny y Harry estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

Hermione alzó la barbilla y se llenó de aplomo justo antes de poner un pie sobre el Gran Comedor. Todo estaba igual que el resto de los días. Los alumnos desayunaban despreocupados, charlando y riendo con sus amigos o vecinos de mesa. Con una rápida mirada, descubrió a sus amigos sentados en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Neville parecía estar contando algo muy divertido, por la forma en la que Dean se desternillaba de risa y el zumo de calabaza de Seamus salía por su nariz sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. Un poco hacia la derecha, Ron devoraba su desayuno mientras Ginny susurraba algo en el oído de Harry que hizo al moreno mostrar una sonrisa pícara.

\- Hola chicos - todos la miraron y saludaron mientras Hermione tomaba asiento junto a Parvati, que le pasó su ejemplar diario de _El Profeta_. Harry la miró fugazmente y se encontró con la chica observándolo fijamente. Ambos apartaron la mirada rápidamente y la comida continuó con tanta normalidad como antes.

* * *

\- ¡Espera Hermione! - la castaña se volvió cuando su amigo la llamó. Acababan de salir de la segunda clase del día, Historia de la Magia. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos se había comportado de manera extraña, pero Hermione sabía, al igual que Harry, que tenían una conversación pendiente - ¿tienes una hora libre, no?

\- Sí, iba a ir a la biblioteca a...

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé.

\- La biblioteca no es el lugar más privado.

Hermione se sonrojó. Era la segunda vez en dos días que oía eso. Nott se hubiera desternillado de risa de haber escuchado el comentario de Harry.

\- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines? - Hermione asintió en silencio.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y escondió la barbilla bajo su bufanda. Al momento, sintió como la chica le cogía el brazo y suspiró aliviado. Estaba menos enfadada de lo que creía.

\- Eh... verás - el moreno carraspeó sin saber por dónde empezar - yo... siento lo de ayer. No debí empezar aquella pelea.

Hermione asintió y lo instó a continuar.

\- Supongo que Malfoy te lo habrá dicho pero... hemos hecho las paces. Bueno, no exactamente. Pero hemos enterrado el hacha de guerra.

\- Sí que me lo dijo. Realmente, cuando lo propuse no pensaba que fuerais capaces de... no sé. Gracias - dijo, y besó a Harry en la mejilla – sé que fue difícil.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi mejor amiga. Sabes que te quiero y no arruinaría nuestra amistad por él.

\- Significa mucho para mí - sonrió Hermione.

\- ¿También perdonaste a ese...?

\- No lo estropees - la chica rodó los ojos.

\- ¿A Malfoy?

\- Sí, lo perdoné.

Harry asintió en silencio.

\- Ayer, cuando os vimos... parecíais realmente felices.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste?

\- Te parecerá egoísta pero... realmente me enfureció ver que Malfoy te importaba. O que tú le importabas. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un romance pasajero o algo así.

Puede que Hermione debiera haberse sentido mal por esas palabras, por esa desconfianza. Pero estaba agradecida por su sinceridad y porque había, por fin, aceptado su relación con Draco.

\- ¿Crees que debería decírselo a Ron? - preguntó la castaña. El chico la miró con ojos horrorizados - ¡Acabará enterándose, Harry! Tiene tanto derecho como tú a saberlo.

\- Lo sé pero... dale un tiempo. Ya pensaremos la mejor forma de decírselo, ¿vale? Por favor – Harry hizo un puchero. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a cómo reaccionaría Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieras.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

\- Eres la mejor - dijo antes de abrazarla y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La castaña intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Y tú eres incorregible.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson observaba el fuego verde de su sala común en silencio. Sus amigas estaban en clase de Adivinación, y siempre que eso ocurría, ella se quedaba sola durante una hora. Por supuesto, no había cogido esa estúpida optativa ese año: estaba harta de tener que soportar las tonterías de la profesora Trelawney. Había creído que aprovecharía esos ratos libres para estar con Draco, que tampoco cursaba esa asignatura, pero todo había cambiado. El chico ya no la miraba como antes. De hecho, apenas la miraba.

\- Estúpido, cabrón, insolente... - comenzó a tirar caramelos al fuego mientras despotricaba contra el rubio. En estas estaba cuando sintió que el sillón se hundía a su lado bajo el peso de una segunda persona.

\- Espero que no te refieras a mí - Pansy se volvió y se encontró con su cara a menos de tres centímetros de la de Blaise Zabini. El chico soltó una carcajada ante la cara de susto que puso la rubia y se alejó un poco - ¿qué haces, Parkinson?

\- Nada que te importe, Zabini.

\- Qué agradable. Ahora entiendo por qué Malfoy...

\- ¡No me hables de ese cretino arrogante!

El chico de piel morena sonrió astutamente.

\- Así que esto es por él.

\- Yo... – la rubia suspiró y se hundió en el sillón – piérdete.

\- Vamos Parkinson. No quiero enfadarte. Sólo quería saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos. Pero, por la forma en la que hablas de él, supongo que no lo sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? No creo que se traiga nada entre manos.

\- ¿Ah no? Dime, en las últimas semanas, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto por la Sala Común?

\- No muchas, pero él tiene su torre.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Nott?

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

\- Ya sabes que el Señor Tenebroso los ha reclutado.

\- No creo que sea por eso.

\- ¿Por qué otra cosa puede ser?

Blaise se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea.

\- Sólo era curiosidad - la miró en silencio - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

\- Demos una vuelta - se levantó y salió por la puerta de las mazmorras, consciente de que la rubia le seguía.

Y así, de aquella sencilla manera, Blaise Zabini consiguió una cita con la chica que llevaba volviéndolo loco durante 6 años.

* * *

\- ¿En serio casi la dejas caer? - Draco acababa de contarle a Nott la experiencia de su vuelo nocturno (omitiendo la parte en la que salía Harry).

\- Bueno, no fue exactamente así.

\- Como tú quieras, pero debes estar loco para desafiar a Granger de esa manera. ¿No sabes lo buena que es en Encantamientos? No puedo ni imaginarme su cara. ¿Estaba muy asustada? - Nott intentaba contener la risa. Draco bufó.

\- No debería haberte contado nada.

\- Desde luego que no. En serio, no sé como Granger te perdonó.

\- Se lo pasó bien en el vuelo.

\- ¿Más que después? Es decir, un poco de sexo le arregla cualquier problema a Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

El rubio suspiró.

\- Eres insoportable. Y para tu información, no hubo sexo.

Nott abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Os reconciliasteis sin acostaros? - Draco asintió con una ceja en alto - Esto es más serio de lo que pensaba.

El ojigris rodó los ojos y miró su reloj de bolsillo, una antigua reliquia de la familia Malfoy que había heredado de su abuelo.

\- Tengo que irme. No quiero volver a llegar tarde a lo de Snape.

Nott sonrió de medio lado.

\- Suerte.

* * *

Draco tomó aire y entró en el despacho de Snape. Éste último ni siquiera lo miró.

\- ¿Profesor? - una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en la cara del hombre. Como bien sabía, el rubio había vuelto - Quiero seguir con las clases.

\- ¿Qué condición te puse para retomar la Oclumancia?

Draco apretó los puños y miró al hombre con odio.

\- Siento lo que dije ayer.

La sonrisa de Snape se acentuó.

\- Está bien. Pasa - Draco entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas - te mentiría si no dijera que te estaba esperando.

El rubio gruñó y sacó su varita. Bueno, ya estaba hecho.

\- Vamos a ello.

\- _¡Legeremens!_

Como el primer día, Draco no pudo resistirse al ataque de Snape y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras miles de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Sin saber muy bien como, el rubio cerró los ojos y se concentró. El hechizo rebotó y ambos hombres se vieron rodeados por recuerdos, esta vez de Snape. Draco vio a una muchacha pelirroja, con dos enormes ojos verdes, mirándolo con una bonita sonrisa. A su lado, un muchacho de pelo moreno despeinado miraba a Snape arrogantemente. El chico se concentró en la pareja de adolescentes. Le sonaban mucho los ojos de la mujer, y el hombre era terriblemente parecido a... Potter. Espera, ¿eran esos los padres del Cararrajada? Y de ser así, ¿qué hacían en los recuerdos de Snape? La muchacha pelirroja salió en varios recuerdos más. Cada vez se la distinguía más adulta, menos niña. De pronto, apareció una habitación en ruinas. Un bebé con una cicatriz en forma de rayo lloraba en una cuna y, en mitad de la sala, un Snape mucho más joven lloraba desolado, abrazando el cadáver de la que, sin ninguna duda, era Lily Potter. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esa terrorífica imagen.

La comunicación se cerró y el rubio volvió a encontrarse en el frío suelo del despacho de su padrino. Levantó la cabeza aterrado y vio como Snape evitaba su mirada. Los ojos del profesor estaban llenos de melancolía, y éste fue capaz de ocultar una lágrima a tiempo y retomar su semblante serio y enfadado.

\- Vaya. Veo que has aprendido a defenderte. Maravilloso. - su voz carecía de entusiasmo y arrastraba las palabras más que de normal. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a su ahijado rondando por sus pensamientos - Continuemos.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Draco aprendió a mejorar su defensa y pronto, Snape fue incapaz de leer sus pensamientos; se le estaba dando mejor de lo que creía. Por otra parte, el profesor estaba muy atento y el rubio no fue capaz de volver a colarse en su mente. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada del aterrador recuerdo del hombre.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Snape?

Draco evitó mirar a la chica mientras entraba en la torre de los Premios Anuales. La imagen del cadáver de Lily Potter no paraba de surgir en su mente. Casi se arrepentía levemente de haberse burlado de Potter el día anterior por ser huérfano. Casi. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de parecer tranquilo.

\- He conseguido defenderme bien.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

\- Supongo, pero estoy agotado.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

\- Vaya, es una pena que hoy no te apetezca ser expulsado.

Draco la miró en silencio con malicia. Tenía una idea en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no creía que la chica quisiera llevarla a cabo.

\- Granger, ¿en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hacéis buenas fiestas?

\- Bueno, están bastante bien, pero no suelo quedarme mucho rato.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has... emborrachado? - el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

\- No – Hermione lo miró extrañada – ¿Por qué?

Draco sonrió triunfalmente.

\- Me temo que vamos a tener que volver a romper las normas.

Hermione rió.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

* * *

\- ¡Te juro que esta es la última vez que te sigo en una de tus locuras! - dijo Hermione mientras el chico caminaba aguzando el oído por delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor - Acabarán pillándonos y...

\- ¡Por favor, basta! Si lo llego a saber, no te dejo venir.

\- ¿Dejarme venir? ¿Tengo que mencionar la parte en la que me has obligado a seguirte?

\- Yo no te he obligado.

\- ¡Chantaje emocional! Es lo mismo. "Sin ti no me las podré apañar. Te necesito para ayudarme" - dijo imitando la voz del chico. Empezaba a creer que Draco solo había dicho aquello para convencerla. Por la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del chico, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Está bien, puede que haya dicho algo parecido a eso pero... ¿qué importa? Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora lo único que necesitamos es no encontrarnos a nadie hasta las cocinas y...

\- ¿Hasta las cocinas?

\- ¿Dónde creías que íbamos?

Hermione lo meditó en silencio sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Por qué nunca se informaba de los planes del chico antes de seguirlo?

\- Los elfos domésticos nos verán.

\- Claro que lo harán. ¿Quién sino va a darnos el whisky de fuego?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par. Vale, por fin entendía las intenciones de Draco.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Respecto a las personas que los pillan, son Harry y Ginny. Muchos sugeristeis a Ron, pero creo que aun es un poco pronto para que se entere. Eso ocurrirá bastante más adelante de una manera que ya tengo pensada, jejeje. La razón de que sea Ginny es que me cuadra más que la pareja esté dando una vuelta romántica por el castillo a esas horas, porque me pedisteis que la pelirroja saliera más en la historia y porque, además, quería daros un momento Hinny, y espero haberlo hecho bien :) A mí me ha encantado escribirlo aunque sea cortito, lo que más me gusta es que cuando está con Ginny, Harry se comporta como su padre y es muy... no sé XD

Harry y Draco han hecho algo parecido a las paces y Hermione ha acabado por perdonarlos a los dos, así que un problema Menos 😊😊

Puede que a alguno no os cuadre lo de Blaise y Pansy. No les voy a hacer investigar qué le ocurre a Draco ni nada por el estilo. La historia va a ir por otra vía, pero quería que Zabini apareciera aunque sea un poco, pues en la mayoría de las demás historias le dan un papel muy importante y aquí había hablado menos de 3 veces XD No creo que salga mucho más de momento, pero alguna intervención tendrá... ;)

Después, Draco ha conseguido cerrar su mente y se ha introducido brevemente en la de Snape. Es mi pequeño homenaje a Snily, ya que aunque no lo apoyo, me parece que le da un puntito muy trágico a la historia de Snape, que está teniendo, y va a tener, un papel muy importante en esta historia 💖

Y por último, Draco ha conseguido hacer que Hermione le siga en otra escapada nocturna y ambos se dirigen a las cocinas a por whisky de fuego. Sólo que Hermione no está muy de acuerdo con la idea XD

Mi pregunta es:

\- ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo con todo el tema del whisky de fuego?

 **Enviadme vuestra respuestas y comentarios y os responderé encantada :)**

Antes de despedirme, contestaré a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no he podido responderles de otra forma: ↓↓↓

\- **Alejandra Diaz** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero que ames los capítulos que vienen ❤❤

\- **Guest** (si me escribís en anónimo, entonces sí que es imposible que os responda 😅): Me dices que ya me habías escrito antes, no se quién eres pero gracias :) A mí también me gustó mucho lo de Cormac y Luna y acertaste en lo de que Theo los interrumpía, pero como ya puse en el capítulo anterior, fue **VeroVi** la primera que me lo dijo. Tu sugerencia de que Hermione le enseñe a Draco cosas _muggles_ también me la estoy planteando yo. Solo me queda buscar una forma de introducirla en la historia ;) Muchas gracias por leerme, besos 😘💖

\- **ElenaRavenclaw** : La última vez me fue muy dificil responderte porque me lo envías por mensajería privada o algo así, pero te contesto aquí si no te importa y ya está :) Ya veo que coincides en mí en lo de que matarías a Draco si te hiciera lo de la escoba, aunque creo que, realmente, si estuvieramos con él se nos olvidaría el enfado XD Has acertado en que era Harry quien estaba en la sala, pero la otra persona no era Ron sino Ginny, supongo que ya has leído arriba el porqué :) Espero que el capítulo no te haya defraudado y gracias por seguirme. Muchos besos ❤

\- **Meg** : Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y respecto a lo de las actualizaciones, no te preocupes, soy puntual y cada jueves (o como máximo viernes) tenéis capítulo asegurado :) La pareja a la que se encuentran no eran Ron y Lavender como ya has leído, y respecto a lo de Theo y Luna, escribiré algún _oneshoot_ sobre ellos si quieres, porque en esta historia no sé si podré juntarlos 😄

 **Recordad darle al Go y mandar reviews, una vez más, muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme ❤**

 **❤ ¡Espero que terminéis bien las Navidades y Feliz Año! ❤**

 **Con cariño, una semana más,**

 **\- Daphnea.**


	17. UNA NOCHE PROBLEMÁTICA

\- Draco, volvamos a la torre.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Que nos emborrachemos?

Draco simuló pensar la respuesta.

\- Sí, algo así.

\- Ni hablar.

\- Vamos, solo intento divertirte – como Hermione vio que no aligeraba el paso, empezó a preocuparse por las consecuencias.

\- Me da igual. No beberé ni una gota.

\- Ya veremos – susurró Draco de forma que la chica no pudiera oírle.

Llegaron ante el retrato de las frutas y el rubio se encargó de hacerle cosquillas a la pera. Momentos después, la puerta de las cocinas se materializara ante sus narices.

\- Por favor, Draco - dijo Hermione antes de perder por completo la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Ignorando a la chica, el Slytherin irrumpió en la habitación donde los elfos limpiaban los desperdicios de la cena. Pronto se vieron rodeados por más de media docena de elfos domésticos, que fueron despachados por Dobby; llevaba 5 como mínimo 5 pares de calcetines en cada pie, un paño gris algo desgastado y un gorro de los que Hermione tejía para los elfos.

\- Señorita Granger, es un placer volver a verla – dijo el pequeño mientras le daba la mano.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Dobby – Hermione sonrió y vio que los ojos del elfo se hacían aún más grandes (si es que eso era posible). La castaña supo enseguida porqué.

\- Se… señorito Malfoy – dijo el elfo. La voz le tembló exageradamente; hacía unos 5 años que no veía al muchacho rubio. Desde que Harry le había dado el calcetín, Dobby había dejado de servir a los Malfoy. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera olvidado todas las barbaridades que le habían hecho pasar.

Draco miraba ceñudo al elfo y a Hermione. ¿Por qué conocía la chica a su antiguo elfo doméstico?

\- Dobby sirvió en tu casa, ¿verdad? – preguntó la Gryffindor.

El rubio asintió en silencio.

\- Mi padre me dijo en segundo que había decidido darle la prenda, pero no sé por qué motivo – Draco observó al elfo con los ojos entrecerrados – no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Hermione y el elfo decidieron no contarle la verdadera historia de la liberación de Dobby.

\- Bien. Dobby, Draco quería pedirte algo pero no creo que…

\- Dame 3 botellas de whisky de fuego.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras el elfo desaparecía en un armario cercano.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Tienes razón. Que sean cuatro - dijo asegurándose de que Dobby le oyera.

\- Como Premio Anual, no pienso permitir que…

\- Pues yo, como Premio Anual, lo permito. Problema solucionado – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras cogía las botellas que le tendía Dobby. Tras un último vistazo a su alrededor, abandonó las cocinas.

\- Señorita Granger, Dobby no quisiera molestarla pero… - dijo el elfo una vez que el rubio hubo dejado la sala. Los demás elfos habían observado la escena en silencio, pero ahora todos parecían concentrados de nuevos en sus quehaceres y ninguno prestaba atención a la conversación que Hermione y Dobby estaban manteniendo.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no pase nada malo. Nadie se enterará de que nos las has dado – tras esto, el elfo pareció relajarse un poco.

\- No es sólo eso - pareció dudar un momento y luego susurró - ¿Qué hace usted con el señorito Malfoy? Es malvado – dijo asustado, y se tapó la boca con las manos por haber dicho algo malo. Puede que ya no sirviera a la familia de Draco, pero las costumbres son las costumbres.

Hermione pensó qué responder.

\- Eh… vengo con él porque vivimos en la misma torre, ya sabes, la de los Premios Anuales - aquello pareció relajar al elfo -. Y no te preocupes, no es tan malo como antes. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Dobby?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

\- ¿Puedes aparecerte en nuestra torre? Preferiría no tener que volver a recorrer los pasillos a estas horas.

\- ¡Claro que sí, señorita Granger! ¡Dobby hará encantado lo que cualquier amigo de Harry Potter le pida!

\- Muchas gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – espera un momento, voy a llamar a Draco.

Hermione se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y encontró al chico apoyado contra la pared mientras jugaba con las botellas aburrido.

\- Ya era hora. Vamos - dijo el Slytherin mientras se apartaba del muro.

\- Dobby nos llevará a la torre.

Draco alzó las cejas. En ese mismo momento, el elfo salió y agarró la mano de Hermione. La Gryffindor se quedó observando al rubio, que miraba la escena con expresión indiferente.

\- Le tienes que dar la mano a Dobby - dijo con paciencia Hermione, aun sabiendo que el rubio sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer.

El chico estuvo a punto de negarse. Nunca había tocado a un elfo doméstico y le parecía una cosa repugnante. Pero por otra parte, sabía que la Gryffindor se enfadaría con él y que agarrarse a Dobby podía ahorrarle muchos problemas en su vuelta a la torre. Al final, cogió resignado la mano que el elfo le tendía y los tres se aparecieron en la torre de los Premios Anuales.

En cuanto aterrizaron en la sala común, Draco se deshizo del agarre del elfo y se alejó unos pasos para depositar las botellas en la mesa más cercana. Hermione se despidió alegremente de Dobby y fue a juntarse con el Slytherin unos instantes más tarde.

\- Lo conocías – afirmó Draco con curiosidad.

\- Es amigo de Harry – la castaña no quiso entrar en detalles y el chico no le preguntó más – Draco, no me gusta lo del whisky de fuego. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

\- Bebérnoslo, claro - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- ¡Pero hay 4 botellas!

Draco sonrió de lado. Por lo menos, la castaña ya no se negaba rotundamente.

\- Era para asegurarme de que no faltara nada

\- Mañana hay clase. Yo tomaré una copa y me iré a dormir.

\- Hoy es viernes – dijo el rubio de manera natural.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Sé que es jueves, Draco.

Esto hizo reír al chico, que en su interior estaba asombrado. ¿En serio Hermione había accedido a beber alcohol la víspera de un día de clase? Sí que debía ser una mala influencia para ella. Por si acaso, decidió actuar rápido antes de que ésta se echara atrás.

Con un golpe de varita, el Slytherin hizo aparecer dos copas que enseguida se llenaron de un líquido de color naranja y olor tan fuerte que a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

\- Vamos Granger, ¿no se supone que los Gryffindor pueden con cualquier cosa? – Draco había tocado el punto correcto: la determinación de un Gryffindor no podía ponerse en duda. Hermione se puso recta en el sillón y se bebió de un trago la mitad de su copa, haciendo que al rubio se le abriera la boca - ¡Para! Es una bebida demasiado fuerte para tomarla así sin más.

Hermione intentó disimular las arcadas y el ardor de su interior. Por supuesto, no lo consiguió y comenzó a toser mientras el chico rodaba los ojos.

\- Pareces saber mucho sobre el whisky de fuego - dijo con la voz aún ronca cuando recuperó el habla.

\- Tienes ante ti a la persona más resistente al alcohol de Hogwarts - se jactó el rubio.

Hermione reprimió un bufido mientras, sin darse cuenta, apuraba otro trago.

\- Encantada.

Draco sonrió astutamente y bebió de su copa también. Se dio cuenta de que la noche iba a alargarse más de lo que Hermione hubiera querido.

Pronto comenzaron a charlar y, sin darse cuenta, la primera botella desapareció. Cada vez que una copa quedaba vacía, ésta se llenaba mágicamente. Hermione comenzaba a estar mareada y veía algo borroso, pero el chico parecía en perfecto estado, y eso que se había bebido él solo dos tercios de la botella; estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello. Mientras, la noche avanzaba sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta, y pronto dieron las 4 de la madrugada. Era la conversación más larga que habían tenido nunca y ambos se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. El alcohol también tenía algo que ver.

\- Y cuéntame, ¿qué soléis hacer en las mazmorras para divertiros? – Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la vista desenfocada y le costaba hablar más de lo normal. El rubio contuvo una carcajada, en parte por el aspecto de la chica, y en parte por el alcohol, que comenzaba a mejorarle el humor.

\- Bueno, cuando no estamos conspirando contra alguien - dijo irónicamente - se organizan buenas partidas de naipes explosivos y todas esas cosas. También suele haber alguna pelea y cuando estaba yo, no fallaba una fiesta todos los sábados. Somos gente normal, Granger. ¿Los Gryffindor os dedicáis a saltar desde la torre de Astronomía para demostrar vuestro valor o algo así?

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras bebía de su copa a la vez que Draco.

\- No, pero también jugamos a los naipes explosivos y todo eso. Supongo que hay buenas fiestas pero siempre he preferido evitarlas y nunca hay peleas fuertes. Quizás alguna riña pero enseguida se soluciona. – al fin y al cabo, los Gryffindors, además de valientes, eran una Casa muy unida, y un abrazo siempre indicaba el final de una discusión – Eso sí, siempre hay demasiada gente y es imposible estudiar.

Draco rió. La chica siempre estaba pensando en los libros.

\- Es normal. Para eso está la biblioteca.

\- Bueno, la biblioteca también sirve para otras cosas, ¿no? – dijo Hermione mirándolo con ojos seductores.

Draco alzó las cejas por el atrevimiento de la castaña. Ambos sabían a qué se refería, pero el Slytherin era consciente de que, si no fuera por el whisky de fuego que había bebido, no hubiera dicho eso ni actuado así. Pensándolo bien, le gustaba más la Hermione que tenía delante que la Premio Anual responsable y aguafiestas. Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Y no sólo la biblioteca sirve para esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué más lugares? – preguntó la Gryffindor con una mirada pícara.

\- Este sofá, por ejemplo – señaló el chico con tranquilidad.

La chica rió después de ese comentario de Draco y el rubio miró hacia las botellas. ¡¿Se habían bebido casi dos botellas?! Con razón empezaba a darle vueltas la habitación. Decidió que era suficiente por esa noche, pero cuando se levantó para arrebatarle la copa de la mano a Hermione, se tambaleó y acabó cayendo sobre ella. La Gryffindor soltó un gritito de diversión y dejó la copa en la mesa más próxima.

Draco no hizo amago de levantarse del regazo de la chica, y Hermione parecía cómoda con él encima por la forma en la que empezó a acariciarle el cuello. El rubio mostró una sonrisa un tanto ebria y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de la chica, que se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá mientras reía. Ninguno de los dos era totalmente consciente de aquello y ninguno de los dos puso pegas cuando Hermione se sacó con dificultad la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar la de Draco.

Ropas fuera, ambos cuerpos no tardaron en unirse y Hermione soltó un gritito de júbilo y placer que hizo al rubio estremecerse. La besó en cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus acompasados movimientos. El alcohol los dominaba, recorría cada gota de su sangre. No había tapaderas ni obstáculos. Sin mentiras o inconvenientes, dejándose guiar por sus instintos más primitivos. La chica se maravillaba por las descargas eléctricas que la recorrían sin ser capaz de pensar en algo que no fuera Draco. Sus bocas se juntaron en un beso con sabor a pasión y whisky y sus lenguas se entrelazaron de manera violenta, intentando saciar su sed. Hermione agarró el cabello del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí tanto como fue posible; no había un solo centímetro de separación entre ambos mientras se balanceaban al mismo ritmo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Y ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse de aquello. La castaña no paraba de reír tontamente mientras gemía y el rubio le besaba y lamía el cuello una y otra vez, cada vez que iba y venía, con una amplia sonrisa recorriéndole la cara y gruñidos roncos escapando de su garganta. Hermione arañó su espalda, no porque le estuviera haciendo daño, sino porque cuanto más se acercaban al clímax, más necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Era una tortura insoportable, pero tan gratificante... Cuando estaban a punto de culminar, se abrazaron con más fuerza intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

Por fin el momento llegó y dos gritos, uno ronco y el otro mucho más agudo, resonaron en la torre, haciendo eco en cada una de las paredes de piedra. Los chicos se entrelazaron en un beso lánguido, largo y dulce y, tras esto, Draco apoyó exhausto su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha y le besó suavemente el cuello mientras atraía una manta del sofá más cercano para cubrir sus cuerpos.

\- Hermione… - dijo contra su cuello, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido. Con los ojos aun cerrados y la voz ligeramente temblorosa dijo:

\- Me gusta que me llames así.

El rubio sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras le daba un último beso. A Hermione también le gustaba mucho más ese Draco. Era cariñoso, atento, dulce… pero sin dejar de ser pasional y firme. ¿Y si bebían más a menudo?

* * *

Un ruido la despertó. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró sepultada bajo el cuerpo del rubio. No le pesaba mucho porque Draco estaba apoyando su peso en el sofá, así que permaneció un rato disfrutando de su cercanía mientras le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. No localizó la fuente del ruido así que decidió dejarlo estar.

Recordaba con dificultad la noche anterior. Por primera vez en su vida, la resaca le estaba causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y notaba el estómago cerrado. No sería capaz de desayunar nada, como mucho vomitaría la cena del día anterior. Después iría a ver a la señora Pomfrey para que le diera algo para aquel dolor, que aumentaba conforme se despertaba. Consiguió con dificultad dominar las arcadas y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no se sentía culpable y eso la alegraba. Por primera vez había disfrutado enormemente incumpliendo las normas. Se lo había pasado de perlas con el rubio y comprobó que la situación se les había ido un poco de las manos cuando miró la mesa más cercana y descubrió dos botellas de whisky de fuego completamente vacías y una tercera empezada. ¡¿Habían bebido todo eso?! Con razón se sentía tan mal. Posiblemente se les había hecho muy tarde, pues se sentía terriblemente cansada. No era capaz de levantar un brazo sin sentir una punzada acusadora recorrer su cuerpo y un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

Intentó hacer memoria y recordó a Dobby entregándoles las botellas y llevándolos a su torre, a Draco incitándole a beber y después, hablando con ella sobre… bueno, de eso no se acordaba, pero parecía una conversación divertida pues la chica recordaba haberse reído durante toda la noche. Oh Dios, ¿y si había hecho algo vergonzoso? Se ruborizó ligeramente al imaginarse alguna escena bochornosa. ¿Y si había hablado de más? No tenía secretos muy graves, pero aun así, se sentía inquieta. Lo que sí recordaba a la perfección era la última parte de la noche, en la que ella y el chico habían hecho el amor. Lo había disfrutado tanto… el alcohol embotaba los sentidos pero amplificaba sus sensaciones y recordaba a la perfección cada roce, cada beso, cada movimiento… simplemente magnífico. Incluso podía compensar ese dolor de cabeza tan horrible.

Notó cómo el chico comenzaba a revolverse en sueños y, al poco, abrió los ojos. Hermione le dio unos segundos para situarse y cuando el chico pareció recordar qué hacía allí, la miró divertido.

\- ¿Qué tal la resaca? – su voz sonó más ronca que de normal.

\- Fatal – dijo Hermione, cuya voz estaba peor que la de Draco y sintió una explosión en la cabeza cuando habló.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Creo que no - "maldito dolor de cabeza", pensó.

El rubio soltó un grito de júbilo ante aquella revelación y la besó sonoramente. Hermione se rió y, al hacerlo, sintió de nuevo el punzante dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Es que a ti no te duele nada?

\- Son demasiados años de experiencia. Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible.

\- Gracias. Me encanta levantarme con cumplidos - las palabras le salían con dificultad y estaba terriblemente cansada.

Draco se rió y la miró divertido.

\- Lo siento pero tengo razón.

Hermione lo observó en silencio. Si bien estaba muy despeinado, no presentaba ningún signo de haberse bebido una botella entera de whisky de fuego. Y la falta de ropa tampoco le sentaba mal.

\- No volveré a beber – afirmó la Gryffindor.

\- Eso digo yo cada domingo por la mañana - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella con una expresión astuta.

Se besaron suavemente mientras se abrazaban entre suspiros e iban a retomar lo que habían terminado la noche anterior cuando un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la chica. Se separó rápidamente y lo miró con cara de susto.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Draco se apartó de ella para coger su reloj, que estaba en la mesa más cercana, y cambió su cara de felicidad.

\- Eeh…

\- ¡Draco!

\- Las 12 y media.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Se habían perdido todas las clases de la mañana. Se frotó los ojos nerviosa. Harry y Ron debían preguntarse dónde estaba y nadie la libraría de una buena charla con McGonagall. Hacer novillos estaba, por supuesto, prohibido. Lo peor era que la gente sabría que Draco también faltaba y puede que ataran cabos.

\- No puede ser… - se sentó y se cubrió la cara con la manta – ¿por qué te hice caso? ¿A quién se le ocurre beber un jueves?

\- Esa era la parte mala del plan – el chico no parecía nada preocupado y eso irritó a la chica.

\- Soy una irresponsable, ¡y tú aún más! ¿Y si han dado nuevas elaboraciones en Pociones? ¿Y si el profesor Binns ha dado nuevos apuntes? ¿Y qué voy a hacer en Encantamientos? Suspenderé los Éxtasis...

Draco la miró y rodó los ojos.

\- Deja de exagerar, no es el fin del mundo. Pídele ayuda a alguien que haya estado en las clases y ya está. Quizás ni lo necesites. Los profesores te adoran, así que supongo que pasarán por alto que no estás.

\- Si no me doy prisa me perderé Herbología.

\- Quedan dos horas y media para las clases de la tarde.

\- ¿Y la comida?

\- Hasta la cena será mejor que no comas nada si no quieres vomitarlo. No creo que tengas mucha hambre de todas formas.

\- Aún así, me tengo que duchar - dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus prendas, que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

Draco sonrió de manera seductora y la miró con picardía.

\- ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Como respuesta, un cojín impactó contra su cabeza.

* * *

Una hora después, Hermione entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor. Habría llegado antes si no fuera porque la señora Pomfrey la había retenido un buen rato, empeñada en hacerle un chequeo por si estaba enferma. La cabeza ya le dolía bastante menos y comenzaba a sentirse algo mejor, aunque seguía igual de cansada y el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberse perdido todas las clases de la mañana seguía ahí. Había conseguido ocultar parte de sus ojeras, pero sabía que debía tener aspecto de _zombie._ Además, no andaba de forma muy certera. Oh Dios, beber no le había sentado nada bien.

\- ¡Hermione! – Dijo Ron visiblemente aliviado mientras ésta se acercaba y se dejaba caer en el banco al lado suya, frente a Harry y Ginny - ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¿Dónde te has metido toda la mañana?

\- No me encontraba muy bien.

\- No estabas en la enfermería - añadió el pelirrojo.

Hermione pensó rápido una excusa.

\- Si iba allí, la señora Pomfrey me iba a hacer quedarme todo el día. Y no puedo faltar a más clases con los Éxtasis tan cerca.

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos; quedaban más de 3 meses para los Éxtasis, y lo más probable es que a esas alturas ya no siguieran en Hogwarts. Mientras, Ginny la miró con una sonrisa. ¿Enferma? Y una porra. Esas ojeras no decían lo mismo.

Hermione sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la jefa de su Casa.

\- Buenos días señorita Granger. Cuando acabe de comer, la espero en mi despacho.

Hermione intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo profesora – sintió miedo. No sería capaz de mentir mucho más y aquello podía acabar muy mal.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy entró en el Gran Comedor con sus andares habituales y gran parte de las miradas femeninas se volvieron a mirarlo entre suspiros y murmullos animados. Hermione reprimió un bufido de fastidio mientras observaba cómo el rubio desviaba su mirada unos segundos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Encontró a la castaña y, una vez la hubo localizado, volvió la cabeza más tranquilo. Parecía mucho mejor que aquella mañana.

Snape se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado para comunicarle algo. Draco no pareció muy agradado con la noticia y el hombre se levantó, dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hermione y regresó a su asiento junto al profesor Flitwick.

Intentando permanecer serena mientras se imaginaba qué le diría a McGonagall, se sumó a la conversación que sus amigos estaban manteniendo e intentó relajarse.

* * *

Había retrasado aquel momento todo lo posible, pero era imposible posponerlo más. Con los nervios atacándola, tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefa de Casa y entró en él cuando la voz de la mujer la invitó a pasar. La chica tomó asiento y la profesora la miró curiosa.

\- ¿Quiere una galleta de jengibre?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio las gracias. Si iba a tener que pasar por aquello, más vale que fuera rápido.

\- Supongo que sabe porqué está aquí – comenzó McGonagall –. Ha faltado a todas las clases de la mañana, pero la enfermera Pomfrey afirma no haberla visto hasta hace menos de una hora. ¿Ha estado indispuesta?

\- Me encontraba un poco mal y he decidido quedarme en la torre hasta que se me pasara.

\- Sabe que en esos casos, hay que ir a la enfermería.

\- Lo sé, pero quería perderme pocas clases y si hubiera ido a ver a la señora Pomfrey antes, probablemente seguiría ahí – Hermione se sentía culpable por mentir de aquella manera, pero no tenía otra escapatoria.

\- El señor Malfoy también ha faltado a sus clases. Pensamos que quizás habrían tenido algún problema en la torre que les haya impedido salir. Ya sabe, alguna broma en el pasillo o algo así.

\- No, todo estaba en orden.

\- Lo sé. Severus se ha encargado de ir a revisar el piso en busca de problemas y no ha encontrado nada. ¿Ha estado el señor Malfoy indispuesto esta mañana también?

Hermione decidió escurrir el bulto. No sabía que testimonio daría Draco y prefería no contradecirle.

\- No lo sé. No he salido de mi habitación hasta la hora de la comida.

McGonagall asintió en silencio.

\- De todas formas, es Severus el que se encarga de él. Nosotras hemos terminado. Puede irse señorita Granger. La próxima vez que esté enferma, recuerde acudir a la enfermería. No está permitido quedarse en los dormitorios en horas de clase.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento profesora. No volverá a ocurrir.

McGonagall le sonrió. La chica le caía bien. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde se despidió de la profesora. Una vez en el pasillo, expiró y sonrió. Todo había marchado bien.

* * *

Dos pisos por debajo, Draco estaba reclinado sobre su silla en una posición cómoda mientras le relataba a Snape su historia. Había estado probando diferentes pociones la noche anterior, pero por desgracia, una de ellas había comenzado a soltar una neblina gris que lo fue adormeciendo. Fuera lo que fuera, le había dejado inconsciente durante más de 12 horas y por ello no había ido a clase. Una excusa bien lograda, pero difícil de creer.

Ambos sabían que mentía. No era la primera vez que el chico se saltaba las clases, y no era la primera vez que se inventaba una historia. Snape apuntó la excusa, que sería la que presentaría al director, pues era necesario un informe de los jefes de cada Casa cada vez que un alumno faltaba a clase.

Draco terminó su relato y el profesor lo miró fijamente.

\- He sido tu profesor de Pociones durante 5 años. Nunca has practicado fuera de clases.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. No iba a caer en su trampa.

\- Comienzan a interesarme cosas diferentes – ambos pensaron en Hermione. Obviamente, el chico lo había dicho con segundas intenciones.

Su padrino terminó de anotar la historia y la mandó volando al despacho del director. Después, se volvió hacia el rubio y lo observó de forma severa.

\- No quiero más faltas de asistencia en todo el curso. Y menos por haber estado bebiendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Draco se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- He ido a la torre a ver si ocurría algo. Las botellas de whisky de fuego seguían ahí.

El rubio lo observó mientras la ira centelleaba en sus ojos. ¿En qué momento había ido Snape? Porque Draco había ido directo de la torre al comedor y no se había cruzado con el profesor en ningún momento. Además, cuando él llegó a la hora de la comida, su padrino ya estaba allí.

\- Después de comer – pero Snape había dudado a la hora de responder. Draco alzó la varita sin miedo y le apuntó; sabía que el hombre le mentía y quería averiguar porqué.

\- ¡ _Legeremens!_ – el profesor no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y ambos se sumieron en los recuerdos del hombre. En ellos, Snape llegaba esa misma mañana ante la puerta de la torre de los Premios Anuales.

\- Malditos críos... Como se hayan metido en un lío me encargaré de castigarlos yo mismo. No saben lo que es discreción... - obviamente, hablaba de Draco y Hermione.

Al ser uno de los jefes de casa, el profesor conocía la contraseña de acceso y se la dijo a los fundadores, que lo observaban desde el retrato. El hombre miró su reloj de muñeca: las 12:15.

Draco supo con horror qué iba a hallar dentro.

La cara de Snape reflejó que no estaba preparado para lo que vio al entrar. Draco observó como el profesor abría los ojos como platos y se sonrojaba ligeramente por lo que encontró.

En el sofá central, los dos muchachos dormían profundamente abrazados, él encima de ella. Estaban cubiertos por una manta negra, pero a pesar de ello, Snape supo que no llevaban ropa. Sus prendas estaban desperdigadas alrededor del sillón y, además, se distinguía la pálida espalda del rubio desnuda que mostraba, como la última vez, recientes arañazos.

El profesor redirigió su mirada hacia la mesa más próxima, dónde dos botellas de whisky de fuego vacías descansaban junto a una recién empezada y otra totalmente llena. Había dos copas en otra de las mesas y la mente de Snape comenzó a funcionar, imaginándose qué había ocurrido allí la noche anterior.

Desde el umbral, volvió a observar a los jóvenes. Draco apoyaba su cabeza en el torso de la chica, de forma que su cara encajaba en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Ella lo rodeaba con los brazos de forma cariñosa. Ambos parecían exhaustos y presentaban un estado deplorable por haber estado bebiendo toda la noche. Pero estaban felices. Casi parecían una pareja normal de enamorados. Cuando el rubio se revolvió en sueños, ella lo apretó inconscientemente más fuerte y el muchacho se relajó.

Snape reaccionó en el acto. No podía despertarlos, sería algo sumamente incómodo para todos. Abandonó la torre rápidamente, sin ser consciente de que el portazo que dio a sus espaldas despertó a la chica.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente hasta pasados unos segundos de que volvían a encontrarse en el despacho de Snape. Draco había bajado la varita y miraba al suelo, el flequillo cayéndole por la frente, con una expresión iracunda y turbada. Sin embargo, un leve rubor recorría sus mejillas. También estaba avergonzado porque el profesor hubiera visto aquello.

Snape había caído sobre su silla cuando el chico le atacó. Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el rubio, que lo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrable.

\- ¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ATACARME PARA METERTE EN MIS RECUERDOS! ¡ERES UN INSOLENTE Y UN ESTÚPIDO! – Snape por fin reaccionó. Draco lo miró con una expresión de odio intenso.

\- Fue a nuestra torre… ¡No tenía ningún derecho a entrar! ¡NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A SABER ESTO! – el muchacho estaba fuera de sí y se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero la ocasión realmente lo requería. A Snape le molestó enormemente que le gritara.

\- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU JEFE DE CASA, TU PADRINO Y PROTECTOR! ¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS METIDO EN UN LÍO Y FUI A AVERIGUAR PORQUÉ NO ESTABAS EN CLASE! ¡Y COMO PROFESOR DE ESTE COLEGIO, TENGO DERECHO A ENTRAR EN CADA UNO DE LOS LUGARES DONDE HAYA ALUMNOS A MI CARGO!

\- ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE…!

\- ¡FUE UNA IMPRUDENCIA! ¡CON TODO LO QUE TE HE ADVERTIDO, TÚ TE DIVIERTES EMBORRACHÁNDOTE ENTRE SEMANA! ¡PODRÍA PONERTE UN CASTIGO ENORME POR ELLO!

\- ¡CASTÍGUEME SI ES LO QUE DESEA! – Draco necesitaba descargar su furia, ya que sentía que, de un momento a otro, arremetería contra las estanterías del despacho.

\- ¡MCGONAGALL SE OFRECIÓ PARA IR A VER QUÉ OCURRÍA! ¡¿ERES CAPAZ DE IMAGINAR QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI HUBIERA SIDO ELLA Y NO YO LA QUE HUBIERA VISTO ESO?!

El rubio no respondió. Puede que la cosa se hubiera complicado si eso hubiera ocurrido. Pero ninguno de los dos pensó que los profesores irían a fisgonear a su torre.

\- ¡Y YO QUÉ SÉ QUE SE LES IBA A OCURRIR VENIR A LA TORRE!

\- ¡TODA PRECAUCIÓN ES POCA, DRACO! ¡PERO YA VEO QUE NO LO TIENES EN CUENTA! ¡ES UN TEMA MÁS DELICADO DE LO QUE CREES! ¡NOS ESTAMOS JUGANDO LA VIDA!

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. A Draco no se le ocurrieron más respuestas.

\- No volverá a ocurrir – dijo en un susurró enfadado.

\- Por supuesto que no. Vas a abandonar esa torre.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No.

\- He dicho que…

\- ¡NI DE COÑA VOY A IRME! ¡¿CREE QUE POR SEPARARNOS CONSEGUIRÁ ALGO?! ¡SIMPLEMENTE CREARÁ MÁS PROBLEMAS SI ELIMINA EL ÚNICO LUGAR EN EL QUE PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS SIN QUE NADIE NOS VEA! – a Draco le daba igual mostrar que no quería dejarla. El profesor ya era consciente de lo que sentía por ella.

Snape sabía que tenía razón. En cierto modo, era mejor que estuvieran juntos dentro de una torre a que fueran a encontrarse en cualquier rincón del castillo. Se dio por vencido en ese aspecto.

\- No volverás a tocar el whisky de fuego, bajo pena de expulsión.

Draco rodó los ojos. Ambos sabían que iba a volver a beber, pero ninguno dijo nada. Le reconfortó saber que Snape se había arrepentido en su intención de separarlos.

\- ¿Algo más?

El profesor lo miró.

\- Bueno, pareces ser todo un experto en Oclumancia – no era cierto y los dos lo sabían, pero al profesor seguía molestándole su ataque – no vengas esta tarde. Ni nunca más.

\- Pero…

\- Nuestras clases han acabado.

Draco supo que aquella vez era definitivo. Se había pasado, era cierto, pero había merecido la pena. Recordó otra vez lo que había visto el profesor y sintió algo raro moviéndose en su interior. Aquella escena le había gustado. Verlos a ambos dormidos sin preocupaciones... Lo que no le gustaba es que Snape también lo hubiera presenciado. Y si llega a ser McGonagall la que lo ve... no quería ni imaginarlo. En silencio, salió de la habitación y cerró con un portazo a sus espaldas. Se juró no volver a pisar aquel despacho nunca más.

* * *

Hermione había regresado con sus amigos tras hablar con la profesora y los tres se dirigían bromeando hacia el invernadero 8. Neville llegó en silencio hasta ellos y Hermione lo observó unos segundos. Parecía cansado y triste, mucho más que durante la comida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Neville?

El chico lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería durante unos instantes y luego se encogió de hombros. Ron y Harry dirigieron su atención hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry.

\- No tienes muy buen aspecto - afirmó el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

Neville soltó un largo suspiro y los miró con una sonrisa triste.

\- Luna y yo lo hemos dejado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos. Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio. Hace mucho tiempo que lo veía venir. No es que discutieran ni nada, pero ellos dos pegaban más como amigos que como pareja. Al igual que ella y Ron, aunque el pelirrojo no supiera aquello aún.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo al fin la chica.

Neville la miró.

\- No pasa nada, Hermione. Hemos quedado como amigos y ninguno se ha enfadado. Solo que la echaré de menos.

Ron le palmeó la espalda y Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

\- Tómatelo con calma, tío. Te costará pero lo superarás.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora está tan reciente que...

\- ¿Quieres que le digamos a la profesora Sproutt que estás enfermo? Podrías ir a descansar.

Neville los miró sonriendo, algo más animado.

\- No es necesario, Harry, Herbología es lo único que conseguirá distraerme. Gracias chicos, me habéis animado mucho.

\- Para eso están los amigos - dijo Hermione mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del chico y le besaba la mejilla. Neville se sonrojó y Harry y Ron reprimieron una risita - vamos o llegaremos tarde. No me quiero perder más clases hoy.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del invernadero 8 se abrieron dos horas más tarde, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de séptimo salieron agotados por ellas. Muchos se masajeaban la cabeza y otros intentaban destapar sus oídos. No entendían porqué todos los años tenían que trabajar con mandrágoras, sus gritos eran insoportables y alguno incluso se había desmayado por no colocarse bien las orejeras.

\- ¿En serio preferías esto antes que una siesta? - preguntó Ron a Neville cuando los cuatro abandonaron el invernadero.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. La verdad que con todos los gritos había conseguido mantener a Luna alejado de su cabeza.

\- Es mi asignatura favorita y... - se silenció de golpe cuando observó a un muchacho rubio que conocía bien apoyado despreocupadamente contra el invernadero más cercano. Cómo la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, se quedaron en silencio observándolo. Slytherin no tenía Herbología a esa hora, así que Draco Malfoy no tenía porqué estar ahí. Se despegó de la pared fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban todos y se acercó hasta el trío de oro y Neville.

\- Granger, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes clase ahora?

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? He intentado mostrar otra cara de Hermione y espero haberlo reflejado bien. Ya veis que cuando beben están mucho más cariñosos, quizás debería emborracharlos todos los días... XD

Lo de que Draco llame a Hermione por su nombre, intentaré desarrollarlo algo más a lo largo de los siguiente capítulos ;) Muchos os preguntaréis el porqué de que Snape lo sepa, pero lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo: necesito un nuevo profesor de Oclumancia para Draco, y quería alejarlo de Snape por un tiempo. McGonagall, por su parte, he preferido que no lo sepa. Creo que es lo mejor :)

No sé si muchos apoyábais a Luna y Neville, pero es cierto que no han tenido muchos momentos y, aunque lo he intentado, no me pegaba meterlos en ningun momento, así que he preferido separarlos y dejarlos como amigos para dejarle el camino abierto a Luna ;P

Por último, después de la clase doble de Herbología, Draco ha ido a esperar a Hermione para hablar con ella. Es obvio que necesita contarle todo lo que ha pasado con Snape, y el jueves que viene veréis cómo reacciona ella ;)

Comienzan de nuevo las clases, así que toca dejar el turrón y las siestas y ponerse las pilas de nuevo... que pereza. Aun así, seguiré sacando tiempo para escribir, además en Navidades he avanzado mucho y he pensado nuevas ideas, así que en mi cabeza ya está todo más o menos hecho :)

No me voy a extender mucho más, os dejo aquí las preguntas de la semana:

 **\- ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor (o profesora) de Oclumancia de Draco?**

 **\- ¿Con quién creéis que quiero emparejar a Luna?**

¡Mandadme las respuestas y os responderé encantada! ❤

Antes de nada, respuesta a las reviews:

 **\- Meg:** Me alegro de que te esté gustando :D Es cierto que Draco y Harry se portaron muy bien, y que Draco parece un poco más consciente de lo que hace, así que podemos ver poco a poco su transformación :) Lo de Pansy y Blaise lo comentaré algo más adelante, pero no es una historia que vaya a desarrollar mucho (a menos que me lo pidáis 😉) y gracias por entender lo de Luna y Theo :) Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y espero tu comentario, un beso ❤

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que os esté gustando y no olvidéis darle al Go y mandad reviews (porque en Navidades no he recibido muchas) :(**

 **Con cariño, una semana más:**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	18. ¿ES ESTO UNA RUPTURA?

Harry se tensó a su lado y estuvo a punto de sacar la varita. ¿Iba a cortar con ella? Porque ese "tenemos que hablar" no había sonado muy bien... Ron miraba al rubio con asco, ¿por qué quería hablar ese capullo con su amiga? Hermione, por su parte, estaba preocupada. Si el muchacho había ido a buscarla delante de todos, debía ser algo muy urgente.

\- No, ya he terminado por hoy -. Los viernes no tenía más que una clase doble de Herbología por la tarde. Lo que, por cierto, era suficiente para terminar la semana agotada.

El Slytherin asintió y echó a andar hacia los jardines. Hermione interpretó que quería que lo siguiera para hablar más tranquilos.

\- ¿Vas a ir enserio? – preguntó Ron cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Sí - dijo la chica evitando mirar al pelirrojo -. ¿Nos vemos luego?

\- Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la espalda del rubio alejarse –. Ve a vernos al campo si quieres.

Como Hermione no sabía si la conversación con Draco duraría mucho, no prometió nada.

\- Si no tengo muchos deberes iré. Y relajaos, puedo controlar la situación – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos por la cara de desagrado que ponía Ron al dejarla ir con el Slytherin. Hermione se despidió de nuevo y se volvió para caminar hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? – por el tono en el que Ron habló, ya estaba preocupado. Harry meditó durante unos instantes. Parecía enfadado.

\- No de momento. Pero si le hace algo, lo castraré.

El pelirrojo quedó contento con aquella respuesta y ambos marcharon hacia el gran castillo junto con Neville, que llevaba un rato sin abrir la boca.

* * *

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Hermione cuando llegó junto al chico. Los dos siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar a una zona lo suficientemente lejos del castillo para que nadie los viera.

\- Sí. Es decir, nada peligroso o algo así – añadió al ver la cara que puso la chica –. Pero tengo que decirte algo que quizás no te haga gracia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su interior. Hermione no sabía qué esperar.

\- Snape ha ido a nuestra torre esta mañana. A comprobar porqué no íbamos ninguno a clase. Ya sabes, si había ocurrido algo, alguna trampa en el pasillo o cualquier cosa de ese tipo – Hermione asintió en silencio. Eso era lo que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho –. El caso es que Snape ha ido antes de comer – se calló para dejar que la chica lo pillara –. A las doce y cuarto.

Las piezas del puzzle empezaron a unirse en la mente de la Gryffindor, que abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Ha encontrado las botellas?!

\- Ssssh – Draco la silenció lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria y observó que no hubiera nadie cerca –. No sólo eso, sino que... – parecía incómodo – ¿Recuerdas a qué hora nos hemos despertado?

Hermione intentó hacer memoria.

\- A las doce y media, ¿no?

\- Exacto.

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes más hasta que supo a qué se refería. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima. Pero aún quedaba una posibilidad.

\- Pero McGonagall ha dicho que ha revisado el pasillo. No ha llegado a entrar en la torre, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró con la sombra de la verdad tras sus ojos, de forma que Hermione supo que el profesor sí lo había hecho. Se sentó en una piedra alta y se tapó la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué ha visto?

\- Ha visto las botellas vacías y… también nos ha visto dormir en el sofá.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y cogió aire. Se podía imaginar la escena. Ambos durmiendo (Draco encima de ella), abrazados y sin ropa. Al menos tenían la manta por encima, pero estaba claro que el profesor habría sacado conclusiones muy acertadas. No podría volver a mirarle a la cara sin sonrojarse.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando…

\- Podría ser peor – dijo Draco, que entendía a la perfección a la chica. Para ella debía ser incluso peor saber que Snape había estado allí. Era muy pudorosa y no se llevaba especialmente bien con el profesor.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? – logró preguntar la chica sin levantar la vista.

\- Snape dijo que McGonagall se había ofrecido para ir a ver si nos ocurría algo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo observó con los ojos como platos.

\- Pero no ha ido, ¿no?

\- No.

La chica suspiró y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos.

\- ¿Ha sido Snape quien te lo ha contado?

\- Eeh… - Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo e indeciso. No tenía pensado contarle esa parte – más o menos.

Hermione supo que ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio resopló. Tenía derecho a saberlo y posiblemente acabara sonsacándoselo igualmente.

\- Le conté una excusa por haber faltado a clase y él se limitó a mandársela a Dumbledore. Sabía que era mentira pero no dijo nada, como siempre. Todo parecía normal y yo estaba tranquilo, pero cuando iba a marcharme me dijo que era un irresponsable por beber la noche del jueves. Le pregunté que cómo lo sabía y me dijo que había ido a la torre y había encontrado las botellas. No había tenido tiempo de ir cuando nosotros ya no estábamos allí, así que supuse que habría ido por la mañana. Le pregunté y me dijo que había ido después de comer. Pero yo sabía que era mentira, porque después de la comida había ido derecho a su despacho.

Hermione pareció esperanzada.

\- Pero puede que no te mintiera. Sí que es posible que haya ido después de comer y…

\- No termina ahí. Yo… - la chica lo miró unos segundos. Estaba claro que iba a decir algo que no la agradaría – me metí en su mente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usaste Oclumancia en su contra?!

\- Sí – dijo el chico cerrando los ojos. ¿Podía Hermione intentar disimular su sorpresa? Esos chillidos le irritaban.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Atacaste a un profesor! ¡¿Se defendió?!

\- No le dio tiempo. Escucha, necesitaba saber si él…

\- ¡Estás en un buen lío! – Hermione volvió a suspirar – No me puedo creer que seas tan insensato.

Draco se cabreó. ¿Pero qué se creía?

\- ¡Sé que no estuvo bien, ¿vale?! ¡No soy gilipollas! ¡Pero necesitaba saber hasta qué punto había visto Snape, llámalo curiosidad o llámalo como te dé la gana, pero lo necesitaba! ¡Esto también te influye a ti! ¡Me he molestado en venir a buscarte rápido para contártelo y así me lo pagas!

Hermione intentó cogerle una mano pero él la apartó furioso.

\- Sé porqué lo hiciste y puede que lo entienda. Pero fue una imprudencia y sabes que te la has jugado. Tienes que tratar de no ser tan impulsivo.

El Slytherin gruñó y la chica rodó los ojos.

\- Por favor, dime qué viste en sus recuerdos.

Dos ojos grises la miraron algo menos furiosos y el rubio continuó narrando.

\- Vi a Snape llegando a nuestra torre. Se miraba el reloj y eran las doce y cuarto. Al entrar, se quedó de piedra. Estábamos dormidos sobre el sofá y supongo que por el aspecto que teníamos sacó conclusiones. Las botellas estaban sobre la mesa En cuanto reaccionó, abandonó la torre bastante confuso – se hizo un largo silencio –. Mintió. Había ido antes de comer, y, obviamente, había visto más de lo que me contó.

Hermione suspiró. Vale, eso estaba pasando. Tenía que aceptarlo.

\- Entiendo que para él era incómodo decirte lo que había visto. No hubiera sido muy agradable para ninguno y sabes que hizo bien en intentar ocultarlo. Es sólo que te dejas dominar por la ira rápidamente.

Draco pegó una patada al árbol más cercano.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – Hermione rodó los ojos. A eso se refería. Podían intentar reflexionar con calma, pero él prefería patear árboles.

\- Ahora el problema nos lo hemos buscado solitos. Si no fuera por haber estado bebiendo ayer, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Es culpa mía.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y le miró enternecida.

\- Yo no hice nada al respecto. Sí, me quejé, pero no hice nada por impedirte que cogieras las botellas y no me opuse a beber. Pero tampoco es que tengamos un problema grave. Es cierto que Snape nos vio, pero no ha ocurrido nada que tengamos que lamentar.

\- No me seguirá dando clases.

\- ¿Q… qué?

\- No me digas que te sorprende. Le ataqué usando Oclumancia, y supongo que se sintió tan ofendido que… digamos que me expulsó. Esta vez va en serio, pero necesito seguir aprendiendo porque apenas sé defenderme o atacar. Ante el Señor Tenebroso no tendría nada que hacer si me pilla desprevenido.

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara y por el pelo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Esta vez la has fastidiado bien.

El rubio se giró molesto.

\- Tampoco hace falta que me machaques.

\- ¡Pero es cierto! Tienes que continuar con las clases sí o sí. Vuelve a pedirle perdón a Snape y…

\- Ni él lo aceptará ni yo se lo pediré.

Hermione suspiró cansada. Se lo temía.

\- Pues tienes que hacer algo – de pronto, su expresión se tornó esperanzada –. ¿No conoces a nadie que pueda enseñarte?

\- No mucha gente sabe Ocluman… - Draco se cortó a mitad de frase y sonrió cuando la idea vino a su mente.

* * *

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué no sigues dando clase con Snape? Le pediste perdón y lo aceptó, ¿no?

\- Nott – lo advirtió Draco. Era la quinta vez que su amigo le preguntaba aquello y era la quinta vez que él no le respondía.

\- Está bien. Te ayudaré, ¿pero qué recibo a cambio?

Draco rodó los ojos. Era insoportable.

\- Te estoy pidiendo un favor.

Nott sonrió astutamente.

\- Querido - dijo con tono divertido - soy un Slytherin. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no voy a colaborar en algo que no me traiga beneficios.

El rubio estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en plena cara para rebajarle esos aires. Pero se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo que eso solo le haría perder otro profesor de Oclumancia.

\- Haré tus deberes durante una semana – dijo resignado. Podría arreglárselas, y Nott era su última opción.

El moreno sonrió astutamente.

\- Que sean dos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué quería ese capullo? – fue el saludo de Ron cuando se reunieron con Hermione en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Había pasado una hora desde que la habían dejado con el estúpido de Malfoy hasta que había aparecido, y el pelirrojo había estado muy preocupado.

\- Ha habido problemas en el tercer piso y debíamos encargarnos. Ya sabes, somos los Premios Anuales.

\- ¿Y ha tenido que ir a buscarte con tanta prisa?

\- Es bastante impaciente y quería arreglarlo cuanto antes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se había traído la excusa preparada.

Ginny no se tragó nada de aquello.

Harry seguía enfadado por la posibilidad de que el rubio le hubiera hecho algo. Pero la castaña no parecía alterada, así que decidió relajarse un poco.

Ron se lo creyó a pies juntillas. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que los dos eran los Premios Anuales y tenían problemas que solucionar, alumnos a los que ayudar, gatitos a los que bajar de los árboles, abuelitas a las que ayudar a cruzar la acera y todas esas cosas estúpidas. Sonrió ante la imagen de Malfoy ayudando a la abuela de Neville a cruzar la carretera. Con el genio que tenía la mujer, probablemente lo mandaría a freír espárragos y le daría un buen golpe con el bolso. Sí, eso sería magnífico.

* * *

Nott vagaba por los recuerdos de Draco. De pronto, apareció ante él la imagen de una habitación bastante grande, similar a la del rubio pero con detalles femeninos. Theo dedujo que era la de Granger.

En la cama, su amigo y la Gryffindor se besaban apasionadamente. El moreno decidió no cambiar de recuerdo. Así tendría material para molestar a Draco durante una buena temporada. De pronto, la camisa del chico volaba a un rincón de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por la de la chica. El rubio la acariciaba con cariño y ternura, pero la besaba desenfrenadamente, con una pasión mayor de la que Nott creía posible. Y ella… no se lo hubiera creído si le hubieran dicho que la buenaza de Granger era la que, en ese momento, se deslizaba por el cuello de Draco, haciéndole gemir con sus mordiscos. Segundos después, la falda de la chica desapareció. Hermione arqueó levemente la espalda, lo justo para permitir al rubio introducir sus manos bajo su cuerpo, en busca del cierre del sujetador. Pareció encontrarlo y lo desató, y ya comenzaba a bajarle los tirantes cuando Theo sintió una brusca sacudida y se encontró tendido en el suelo de la torre de los Premios Anuales.

\- ¡Nott!

Draco parecía hecho una furia y Nott lo miró unos segundos despistado. Eso que acababa de ver era… no sabría cómo expresarlo.

\- ¡Se supone que eres mi profesor de Oclumancia, pero eso no te da derecho a invadir mi privacidad!

\- Granger gana mucho sin ropa – se limitó a decir el moreno mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios.

 _¡Crash!_ Theo esquivó por los pelos el jarrón que le había lanzado su amigo, que golpeó la pared del fondo y estalló en mil pedazos.

\- Tío, puede que fuera el jarrón más hortera del mundo pero…

\- Nott, estoy enfadado. Haz como que te arrepientes al menos.

\- Eh, oh, sí claro. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo poniendo tono infantil y haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos.

\- No me apetece seguir por hoy.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- De todas formas, ya es la hora de la cena.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida, y Draco se volvió en el último momento.

\- Te dejas la mochila.

Nott sonrió astutamente y lo miró divertido.

\- No lo hago. Dentro tienes las pautas a seguir para mis redacciones de Transformaciones y Pociones. Y deberías empezar a leerte el libro de Runas Antiguas. El ensayo de Herbología es para dentro de una semana, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Draco se arrepintió del trato que habían hecho; iba a salirle muy caro.

* * *

El sábado llegó con todo su esplendor, regalando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts un día caluroso y despejado, perfecto para dar un paseo por los jardines o sentarse junto al lago.

Y eso mismo estaban haciendo Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger, que paseaban tranquilamente por los patios del colegio. Ninguna de las dos se estaba esforzando en mantener una conversación. La rubia, porque parecía distraída en sus propios asuntos; y la castaña, porque no sabía cómo formular la pregunta que tenía en mente. Al final, reunió el valor necesario. Por algo era una Gryffindor.

\- Luna… no quiero entrometerme, pero Neville nos dijo ayer que habíais cortado.

La rubia había permanecido despistada hasta ese instante. Pareció recuperar la consciencia y dirigió toda su atención hacia Hermione. Parecía más despierta que nunca. Y algo triste también.

\- Es cierto. No me gustó mucho tener que terminar con él, porque lo quiero y no pretendía hacerle daño pero…

\- Sólo es un amigo.

Luna la miró agradecida. Había encontrado las palabras exactas.

\- Sí. No podía seguir con él. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en nuestra relación. Y ayer por fin me atreví a… ya sabes.

\- Te entiendo. Es decir… supongo que a Ron y a mí nos pasó lo mismo en algún momento.

\- Pero Ron sigue enamorado de ti.

Hermione pareció sorprendida, aunque ella misma también lo creía.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, no estoy muy segura, porque él está con Lavender... Pero te entiendo, Luna. No tenemos que estar con una persona a la que consideramos un amigo por miedo a hacerle daño. Hay relaciones que, simplemente, no funcionan.

Luna sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Sí. Y necesitas que una nueva persona llegue a tu vida para darte cuenta de eso.

Hermione pensó que se refería a ella y a Draco. Pero algo en la voz de la chica le decía que sus palabras escondían algo. ¿Y sí…?

\- ¿Hay alguien más, Luna? – preguntó sin ninguna mala connotación. La rubia la observó en silencio y se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. En Navidades conocí a un chico muy agradable. Él también quería ser mi amigo, pero supongo que sólo eso. Es decir, no parecía interesado realmente en mí.

\- Estoy segura de que sí le interesabas, Luna. Cualquier chico se fijaría en ti – la rubia sonrió con tristeza –. ¿Dónde…?

\- Mi padre y yo estábamos en Texas, estudiando una especie casi extinta de _purplimps_ en un viejo pueblo mágica. Ya sabes, como Hogsmeade.

\- No sabía que en América había grandes comunidades mágicas.

\- Oh, hay muchas. Seguro que te gustaría verlas, son diferentes… pero muy bonitas – Hermione asintió en silencio, esperando para oír el resto de la historia –. Estábamos paseando por las calles del pueblo, cuando un chico rubio se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó por los _purplimps,_ creyendo que éramos habitantes rurales. Mi padre y él enseguida se hicieron buenos amigos y pasamos unos días investigando juntos. Pero al final tuvimos que marcharnos y me dio su dirección. Nos carteamos a veces.

Hermione tardó en responder. La historia era tan… extraña. Y era la primera vez que Luna le hablaba de algo así. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos… casi parecía enamorada de ese misterioso mago.

\- ¿Era un estudiante de Ilvermorny?

\- Está en séptimo. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Es la escuela americana de magia más conocida. Me encantaría conocerlo… ya sabes, para que me hablara de su colegio. Pura curiosidad, nada más.

\- Puede que venga en verano. Me gustaría presentártelo.

\- Me encantaría, Luna – Hermione sonrió, intentando no pensar que en verano, la guerra probablemente estaría teniendo lugar. Puede que ni siquiera siguiera viva.

\- Su abuelo estuvo una temporada en Norte América pero creo que tuvo algún problema con ciertas criaturas mágicas. Volvió a Gran Bretaña y tuvo varios hijos. Cuando Rolf nació, los Scamander decidieron volver a América, pero él tiene una gran curiosidad por nuestro país. Sobre todo, le interesa conocer Hogwarts. Su abuelo estuvo una temporada aquí.

Hermione intentaba concentrarse. Aquel apellido le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Decidió posponer su investigación para más tarde, pues Harry, Ron y Ginny se unieron a ellas en ese momento.

\- Ron, ¿qué llevas en el pelo? – efectivamente, los cabellos pelirrojos del chico goteaban un líquido verde de muy mal aspecto. Parecía bastante cabreado.

\- Pregúntaselo a Harry.

Hermione dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al moreno, que intentaba contener la risa.

\- Juro que ha sido sin querer. No lo estaba apuntando a él, pero se ha metido en medio y…

Ginny explotó en carcajadas en ese momento, ganándose una mirada de odio de su hermano. Y justo entonces…

\- ¡Ro-Ro! ¡Pero qué te han hecho! – Todos comenzaron a desternillarse de risa, mientras Lavender intentaba correr hacia su novio, pero el pelirrojo se liberó de ella con un movimiento airado y se dirigió enfadado hacia el castillo. La recién llegada lanzó una mirada furiosa a Hermione, como si tuviera la culpa, y regresó junto a las gemelas Patil, que intentaban también contener la risa.

\- Harry, creo que…

\- Sí, iré a ver qué le ocurre – el moreno dio un beso a Ginny y echó a correr hacia el castillo, tras su amigo.

En cuanto las tres chicas se quedaron solas, la pelirroja comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado cuando Harry intentó poner un charco viscoso en el suelo para hacer tropezar a un Slytherin que se había burlado de él, pero Ron se puso en medio de su trayectoria. Incluso Luna tenía lágrimas en los ojos al oír la divertida anécdota.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en su torre, observó extrañada el montón de pergaminos y libros amontonados en la mesa central. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio entre ellos la cabellera rubia de su compañero.

\- ¿Draco? – El muchacho levantó la vista. Estaba muy despeinado, parecía enfadado y, sobre todo, agotado - ¿Tienes que hacer todo eso? Yo nunca he tenido tanta tarea.

A regañadientes, el rubio le contó su trato con Nott y cómo había marchado su primera clase. Omitiendo la escenita que había visto Theo en sus recuerdos, por supuesto.

\- Eso es cruel hasta para un Slytherin. Lo siento – dijo cuando el muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido -. Pero no puedes hacer todo eso.

\- Sí que puedo. Sólo me ocupará algo más de tiempo, pero sabré apañármelas.

\- Como quieras, pero deberías hablar con Nott.

\- Un trato es un trato.

Hermione se sentó en su regazo mientras el chico sonreía con aire agotado y debaja su pluma en la mesa. La chica rozó su nariz con la del rubio y pasó sus manos por su cuello mientras Draco rodeaba su cadera con ambos brazos.

\- Siempre tan honrado… quizás el Sombrero Seleccionador debería haberte enviado a Hufflepuff.

\- Oh Merlín, me habrían desheredado. El primer Malfoy en generaciones que no es Slytherin... No quiero ni imaginarlo.

\- Tus padres habrían acabado aceptándolo.

Draco frunció el ceño y la miró en silencio. Si fuera tan fácil...

\- Puede que mi madre lo hubiera hecho. Pero Lucius... Además, hubiera sido un golpe duro para la reputación de mi familia.

Hermione le retiró un mechón del flequillo de la frente y le acarició los pómulos.

\- Pero eso no importa, porque tú resultaste ser un Slytherin y todos quedaron contentos.

\- Y tú una Gryffindor. A decir verdad, si estuvieras en Ravenclaw sería más fácil para mí. No creas que ver ese escudo rojo en tu túnica...

La castaña le golpeó suavemente el pecho con la palma.

\- Tampoco es que Slytherin sea mi casa favorita.

Draco se acercó a la chica y le apartó el pelo para besarle el cuello.

\- Una serpiente y un león... - susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó mientras se pegaba a él, ladeando la cabeza y profundizando el beso. Draco le mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría sus muslos con las manos.

\- Granger... - susurró sin apenas darse cuenta. Notó que Hermione se tensaba en sus brazos y se separaba de él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la castaña observándolo con tristeza. Hermione miró hacia otro lado para evitar sus ojos grises -. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – dijo, aunque su tono sonaba enfadado.

\- Pues no lo parece.

\- Es sólo que… - la chica lo miró y tomó aire – ayer me llamaste Hermione. Creía que seguirías haciéndolo. Pero ya veo que sólo era el alcohol.

Draco la observó en silencio. No recordaba bien la noche anterior, pero sí sabía a qué momento se refería la chica. Pensaba que no se acordaría, y no lo creía tan importante de todas formas.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Acaso no tenemos la relación necesaria como para utilizar nuestros nombres? Yo te llamo Draco.

\- En Slytherin solemos utilizar los apellidos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Un nombre no es nada serio ni grave. No está prohibido usarlo, ¿sabes? Implica que la otra persona es tu amigo y que hay confianza.

\- Está bien, como quieras.

\- A Parkinson la llamas por su nombre.

Draco la miró elevando las cejas, entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- ¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Sí lo estás.

Hermione se levantó de su regazo y se marchó enfadada hacia su habitación. Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Espera…

La chica no ralentizó su marcha y Draco no vio motivo para cesar su peligroso juego.

\- …Granger.

Draco vio cómo la chica se tensaba. Hermione tardó unos segundos en reanudar su marcha y cerrar con un portazo a sus espaldas.

El rubio resopló. Si era una cabezota y se enfadaba rápido, era su problema. Total, al día siguiente ni se acordaría.

Con todo el lío, incluso se habían olvidado de Snape. Ninguno de los dos hizo la correspondiente Ronda de Premios Anuales, y por suerte, McGonagall no se enteró.

* * *

Pero la memoria de Hermione funcionaba mejor de lo que Draco creía. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando se cruzaron en su sala común. El rubio la observó marcharse y tomó la dirección contraria, aunque le costaría mucho más tiempo llegar al Gran Comedor.

Al ser domingo, estaba el doble de vacío que los días normales y los amigos de la chica desayunaban tranquilos en la parte central de la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, viendo como su amiga extendía la mermelada por su tostada de forma tan brusca, que el pan se partió en sus manos.

\- Sí – lo dijo de manera cortante, y Ginny miró a sus amigos transmitiéndoles un mensaje muy claro: no hagáis preguntas.

* * *

Hermione se revolvió el pelo por centésima vez. A esas alturas, debía parecer un nido de pájaros. Pero era lo que menos le importaba.

Seguía furiosa con el chico. Sí, realmente le importaba que le llamara por su apellido. Vale, puede que él solo le hubiera pinchado un poco, pero le había irritado sobremanera y no veía el momento de una disculpa. Lo que no sabía era si debía ser ella o él quien la diera.

Además, llevaba más de media hora en la biblioteca sin obtener éxito en su búsqueda. No conseguía averiguar de qué le sonaba el apellido del amigo de Luna. Había revisado los apellidos de la letra _T_ más de 20 veces sin encontrar resultado. La familia _Tamander_ no existía.

Sintiéndose derrotada, decidió regresar al día siguiente. Pronto sería la hora de la cena, y quería convencer a sus amigos de ir pronto para no cruzarse con el rubio. No quería verlo de momento.

Se levantó de su asiento y estaba dejando el libro de _Familias del mundo mágico_ en la estantería correspondiente, cuando un tomo viejo llamó su atención. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba la sección de _Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ y todo lo relacionado con esas asignaturas. Se acercó hasta poder tocar el libro que le había atraído: un grueso ejemplar encuadernado en cuero con detalles dorados. Parecía muy valioso y antiguo y, por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo recubría, no debía estar muy solicitado por los alumnos.

Lo tomó con cuidado y consiguió con dificultad extraerlo de entre los libros que lo rodeaban. Parecía introducido a presión. Era el típico libro en el que sólo una estudiosa y curiosa como Hermione podría fijarse. La castaña no creía en las casualidades, pero cuando sopló para apartar el polvo y leyó el título, se replanteó sus creencias. En la portada del libro, unas letras estilosas bordadas a mano rezaban: _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. Por Newt Scamander._

¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Había buscado mal el apellido y por eso no había obtenido resultados. Pero no hizo falta que investigara a cerca de ese tal Newt. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

* * *

\- ¡Luna! – Hermione logró alcanzarla cuando la rubia se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- Hermione, me alegro de verte.

\- Luna, he estado en la biblioteca. Ese chico del que me hablaste, se apellida Scamander, ¿Verdad?

Luna asintió.

\- Y dijiste que su abuelo se dedicaba al estudio de criaturas mágicas. ¿Ese tal Rolf es el nieto de Newt Scamander?

\- Vaya, eres muy lista, Hermione. ¿Cómo conoces a…?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Scamander es el director de Hogwarts más conocido y famoso después de Dumbledore! – Dijo ilusionada – He leído mucho acerca de él y su aventura en América. Sigue vivo, ¿verdad? Imagínate conocerlo.

\- Oh, ya lo conozco. Mi padre y él son muy amigos. Fue una gran casualidad conocer a su nieto, ¿no crees?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Luna, tienes que hablarme de él. Es un gran mago, y dicen que era muy apuesto de joven. ¿Es su nieto igual?

\- Hermione, pareces una niña con caramelos. Pero si quieres te puedo hablar de él… incluso puedo hablarle a él de ti.

La castaña la miró con incredulidad.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar -. Y, entre risas, ambas se dirigieron hacia las cocinas para poder mantener una conversación tranquila.

* * *

\- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Hermione mientras las chicas regresaban a sus respectivas torres – Ese mago parece un gran hombre. Además, tú y Rolf tenéis mucho en común. Haríais una gran pareja.

Luna sonrió.

\- Gracias Hermione. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

Hermione la miró en silenció y asintió sonriendo. Ella también se había divertido mucho. Incluso había olvidado su enfado.

* * *

Cuando entró en su torre, encontró un panorama parecido al del día anterior. Draco estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego y una pila enorme de deberes se amontonaba en la mesa más cercana. Pero el chico estaba dormido y parecía mucho más exhausto que el sábado. La clase de Oclumancia con Nott había sido mucho más larga y pesada (casi 3 horas), aunque estaba haciendo grandes progresos. No le costaría mucho saber apañarse solo.

Hermione lo observó en silencio. Estaba tan mono delante del fuego… En ese momento, Draco abrió los ojos y remarcó que no estaba solo. Se enderezó en la butaca y adoptó una pose chulesca. Vale, ya no era tan mono.

\- ¿Ya te has decidido a disculparte?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, incrédula. Si se esperaba algo por parte del rubio, no era eso, desde luego. Sintió que la irritación crecía en su interior y se giró para darle la espalda al Slytherin.

\- Piérdete.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que…

\- ¡Sí la tienes! – Gritó Hermione girándose de nuevo para enfrentarlo – ¡Eres un maldito orgulloso! ¡Olvídate de mí! - dijo sin apenas pensarlo.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos en silencio y pareció enfadarse también.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Haz lo que te dé la puta gana! ¡A mí ya me da igual!

Y ambos se alejaron, cada uno a su respectiva habitación, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no mirarse.

Una vez dentro y separados por un tabique, Hermione se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y Draco comenzó a destrozar los muebles que encontraba a su paso. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué acababa de pasar, pero ambos evitaban hacerse la misma pregunta, una pregunta que podría destrozarlos si resultaba ser cierto:

¿Acababan de cortar?

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Igual un poco pesado, ya lo siento, pero es que tiene que haber capítulos así para que la historia avance :)

Para empezar, hemos visto la reacción de Hermione a lo de Snape, que aunque no le ha hecho mucha gracia al principio, ha acabado pasando página.

Ya hemos descubierto quién es ese chico misterioso de Luna... ¡Rolf Schamander! Dado que en la saga de Harry Potter no llega a aparecer, he decidido que en mi historia sí ;P Además, así menciono a su abuelo que me encanta ❤

El nuevo profesor de Oclumancia, no es otro que Nott. Puede que muchos os lo imaginárais, al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos visto en otro capítulo que sabía acerca del tema, y así lo meto más en la historia porque me hace mucha gracia XD

No ha pasado mucho más, sé que no estoy poniendo muchas escenas con Harry y Ron, pero cuando llegue el momento de la acción, van a salir mucho más. Por otra parte, a Luna la menciono mucho porque sé que os gusta que salga en la historia :)

Draco y Hermoine han empezado el capítulo tranquilos, con todo el lío de Snape que pronto se les ha olvidado. Parecía que estaban bien, pero de repente se han enfadado y han tenido una discusión, que no parece que vaya a solucionarse fácil... es más, creen que acaban de romper.

Pero para ver qué les ocurre, tendréis que esperar hasta el jueves que viene ;)

Sí, sé que es mucha intriga y que soy cruel con vosotros... pero recordad que CRUEL es bueno :)

Ahora, respondo a las reviews:

 **\- Larabooks:** Gracias por leerme 😊❤

 **\- Damalunaely:** Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias por seguirme 😘❤

 **\- Meg:** Lo de que estuvieran borrachos fue un puntito diferente que le quise dar :) Me relaja saber que os parece bien lo de Luna y Neville, más que nada porque eso me permite meter a Rolf y me encanta 😍 Muchas gracias por leerme, un beso y espero tu review ❤

 **\- David Carrasco:** Jo, muchas gracias, no te preocupes porque no voy a dejar de escribir y me alegro de que te guste ❤

Me animáis muchísimo con vuestras reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que os gusta lo que escribo y que no os cansáis de leerme ❤

 **Espero vuestras reviews, ya sabéis que me encanta saber vuestra opinión ;)**

 **No olvidéis darle al Go y seguir la historia y muchas gracias por leerme ❤**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea**


	19. DUELE

Hermione no pegó ojo en toda la noche. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, reviviendo en su mente una y otra vez la discusión con el rubio. Esta vez lo había enfadado de verdad. Había hablado sin pensar, y aquello le estaba trayendo malas consecuencias. Habían superado alguna que otra pelea, pero nunca algo de tal magnitud. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Si le había dicho que se olvidara de ella, era normal que el chico se hubiera molestado. Pero… no le había sentado bien que Draco le hubiera gritado, aún sabiendo que ella había hecho lo mismo.

Había guardado esperanzas de que el chico acabara tranquilizándose y fuera a buscarla, pero eso no ocurrió en toda la noche. Estaba claro que la disculpa no iba a venir por su parte, y Hermione no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía su orgullo. Pero esperaba que se reconciliaran pronto. Odiaba estar así. Realmente dolía.

* * *

Draco tampoco durmió demasiado. Su dormitorio estaba destrozado: el escritorio estaba destruido y carbonizado; la cama había perdido las cortinas de seda verdes y el colchón estaba desgarrado, soltando algodón por toda la estancia; su baúl estaba volcado y todas sus pertenencias, distribuidas por el suelo sin ningun orden; la estantería yacía en pedazos en el suelo, rodeada de libros que asomaban entre los escombros.

Vamos, un desastre de los buenos.

Draco podía arreglarlo fácilmente con un golpe de varita, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer magia. No quería descontrolarse y acabar prendiéndole fuego a la habitación. Pretendía desahogarse, no morir calcinado.

Cuando no encontró nada más que romper a su paso, se dejó caer vencido entre los escombros de lo que otrora había sido su cama. Se quedó quieto, observando el techo mientras la escena de la pelea con la chica surgía una y otra vez en su mente. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía olvidarlo. Al igual que no lograba dormirse. En ese momento, Hermione ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Lo único que tenía claro, era que no tenía la culpa. Era ella quién se había enfadado primero. Si bien él le había hecho enfadarse… daba igual. La castaña tendría que disculparse.

Y aunque no lo hubiera admitido, en su interior, Draco esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. No quería pasar mucho tiempo sin ella.

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solía ser una asignatura entretenida. A la mayoría de los alumnos les gustaba, porque era dinámica y la consideraban muy útil. Pero cuando era lunes a primera hora, la cosa era diferente. La mayoría de los estudiantes no conseguían disimular su sueño, y los bostezos se contagiaban de mesa en mesa. Incluso la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, la que nunca se despistaba, la que siempre sacaba Excelentes, parecía despistada aquella mañana. Ni siquiera parecía incómoda o molesta con las miradas de soslayo que le lanzaba Snape, que no había olvidado lo que había visto el viernes anterior.

Unas amplias ojeras subrayaban sus ojos, que estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Era algo leve pero perceptible, y sus amigos no lo habían pasado por alto. Obviamente había dormido mal, pero había algo que la preocupaba y la entristecía. Ron creía que eran cosas de chicas y no parecía muy interesado en el asunto. Pero a Harry le bastó con echar una ojeada hacia el grupo de Slytherin de su clase para saber qué ocurría.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, con un aspecto casi tan deplorable como el de Hermione. Parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la pared del fondo.

Sí, algo había pasado entre esos dos. Y Harry lo averiguaría, costara lo que costara. Porque no le gustaba incumplir promesas, y si su amiga estaba mal por culpa de aquel capullo, tendría que encargarse de él tal y como había jurado.

* * *

\- Te digo que le ha hecho algo, Ginny. Conozco a Hermione lo suficiente como para darme cuenta. Se caía del sueño y parecía haber llorado. Y él tampoco tenía mejor aspecto – Harry hizo una mueca –. Aunque no es que me importe mucho Malfoy, a decir verdad.

\- Se habrán peleado. Las parejas lo hacen. Incluso nosotros…

\- Pero no es lo mismo. Acabamos reconciliando y casi nadie se entera. Hermione parecía… hundida. No ha hablado en toda la mañana ni respondido a ninguna pregunta, aun sabiendo que los profesores las formulan específicamente para ella.

\- Eso sí es raro en Hermione. No dejaría que un chico interfiriera en sus estudios.

\- Y ya lo ha hecho dos veces. Estoy seguro de que el viernes faltó a clase por su culpa.

\- Dijo que estaba mala.

\- Escucha, no estoy diciendo que no la crea. Es solo que ella piensa que ocultándonos la verdad nos hace menos daño, pero eso no es cierto. Reprimiéndose de esa forma solo se daña a sí misma.

\- No sé, Harry. Puede que tengamos que hablar con ella, pero igual se siente molesta si a la primera de cambio creemos que ya han cortado. Mejor démosle un tiempo. Sólo un día – concretó al ver la expresión de desacuerdo de Harry –. Si mañana no está mejor, hablamos con ella, ¿vale?

La respuesta de Harry fue un gruñido apenas audible.

* * *

\- Os reconciliaréis – afirmó Nott aburrido del asunto, observando a su amigo, que estaba repantigado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Slytherin. No había querido permanecer en su torre por si aparecía la chica.

\- No sé. Esto es diferente.

\- Te afecta más de lo que creía.

Draco resopló.

\- Odio que me pase esto. Se supone que soy Draco Malfoy. Puedo tener a la que quiera y…

\- Y te conformas arrastrándote detrás de la primera que pasa.

Un destello de rabia cruzó por los ojos grises del rubio.

\- No es la primera que pasa. Es…

\- ¿Diferente? Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona a la vez que sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Draco rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie había oído lo que acababa de decir Nott.

Theo alzó las manos divertido. Draco podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero era obvio que le gustaba mucho la chica. Y era tan estúpido como para no ser consciente de ello.

\- Como quieras, pero más te vale ser rápido. Si quieres estar con ella, arregla las cosas antes de que alguien te la quite. He oído que Weasel y Brown no están muy bien últimamente y… bueno. Creo que ya entiendes a qué me refiero. El pelirrojo se acerca a ella para intentar consolarla y… ¡PAM! De repente, un día se despierta en su cama.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto.

\- Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia. ¿Has acabado muchas noches en la cama de Weasley?

Nott elevó los hombros, ignorando su pregunta.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. Esa chica es orgullosa y tú también. Alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso para… - frenó en seco su discurso y abrió los ojos como platos, observando pasmado una escena que parecía tener lugar en algún punto detrás de Draco - ¿Qué cojones…?

El rubio se volvió rápidamente y su cara adoptó la misma expresión que la de su amigo. En un sofá algo más apartado, Pansy y Zabini se besaban apasionadamente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas que les lanzaba la gente al verlos. ¿Desde cuándo estaban esos dos juntos?

\- ¿Tú sabías algo? – preguntó Draco, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada cuando la rubia vio que la observaba y le sonrió maliciosamente.

Theo negó con la cabeza y, en ese momento, Zabini se levantó y agarró a Pansy de la mano. Ambos se dirigieron satisfechos hacia las habitaciones masculinas y desaparecieron en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

No era la mejor manera de hacer pública una relación, pero algo es algo. Draco no sabía si sentirse molesto, extrañado o indiferente. No le gustaba ver a Pansy feliz mientras él estaba peleado con Hermione. Puede que fuera cruel, pero era la realidad.

\- Más les vale que no se acerquen a mi cama – dijo Nott junto a Draco, que apartó la vista de la puerta de su ex dormitorio y eliminó de su cabeza la ridícula escenita que acababan de presenciar –. ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

Draco asintió.

\- ¿Dónde puede estar?

Nott rodó los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

\- Pues en la Biblioteca, claro.

* * *

Harry le había advertido sobre aquello. "Debes darle algo de tiempo para recuperarse. Puede que solo esté pasando una mala temporada y no queremos agobiarla."

Pero Ron estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo y quería averiguar qué. Al fin y al cabo, era su amiga y se preocupaba por lo que le pasara. Bueno, si por él fuera… sería algo más que su amiga. Pero no sabía qué opinaba la chica respecto a eso. Desde que terminaron aquella extraña relación el año anterior, no había parecido estar interesada en él. Y además, estaba ese chico misterioso. Puede que estuviera así por él. ¿Y si habían cortado? Aquello le alegró mucho.

Se armó de valor y entró a la Biblioteca. En una de las mesas del fondo, encontró a su amiga con la cabeza apoyada en la mano mientras simulaba que leía un libro. Y era obvio que no lo estaba haciendo, pues su mirada estaba perdida en la estantería más cercana y sus pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos de esa sala.

Se acercó a ella en silencio sin que esta lo advirtiera y se sentó a su lado, haciendo ruido al deslizar la silla y ganándose una mirada de reproche de la señora Pince que, por supuesto, ignoró.

\- Hola – dijo mientras Hermione levantaba la cabeza y reparaba por fin en él.

\- Ah, Ron. Hola – dio sin mucho entusiasmo, y volvió a apartar la mirada.

El pelirrojo no era muy bueno tratando con chicas deprimidas, y menos si la deprimida era Hermione. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir, pero no podía quedarse callado. Se aclaró la voz y prosiguió.

\- Venía a buscarte porque pensaba que quizás necesitaras compañía. Quiero decir… no tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó de manera algo patosa.

Hermione lo evaluó en silencio. El chico parecía realmente preocupado, pero aun así no podía contarle el origen de sus problemas si no quería que se enfadara. Le daba pena que Ron viniera con toda la buena intención del mundo y ella siguiera ocultándole la verdad. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Estoy bien – dijo intentando sonreír.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos.

\- ¿No quieres hablar del tema? – Hermione negó agradecida con la cabeza y bajó la vista. – ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es decir, tengo que hacer una redacción de Pociones y...

\- Sí, claro – dijo la chica, sonriendo ante la cara de felicidad que puso Ron cuando recibió esa respuesta.

Pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando, al levantar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos grises y fríos como el hielo observándola desde la puerta de la Biblioteca. Todo el dolor volvió a ella y sintió como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Sólo estaba hablando con Ron. Quizás por la forma en la que Draco la miraba, casi como… si la estuviera engañando.

El rubio se giró y abandonó el umbral de la puerta sin darle tiempo a Hermione a reaccionar o intentar alcanzarlo.

Puede que Ron no fuera muy bueno tratando con chicas, pero era obvio que a Hermione realmente le pasaba algo. Si no, no estaría llorando, ¿no? Es decir, a veces Lavender lloraba sin motivo, pero Hermione no solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Hermione? – dijo mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta, donde la chica parecía mirar. Allí no había nada - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Ron tomó aire y se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Oye, hace tiempo nos dijiste a mí y a Harry que salías con un chico… ¿estás así por él? ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

Hermione no pudo contener un sollozo y eso confirmó las sospechas de Ron, que lejos de preocuparse por el estado de la chica (que también estaba preocupado), se sentía contento, pues veía su camino hasta ella libre.

* * *

\- Te lo dije – seguía repitiendo Nott – Weasel intenta aprovechar la debilidad de Granger.

Una vidriera estalló junto a la cabeza de Draco y el moreno empezó a preocuparse. Si su amigo dejaba que la magia se le escapara…

\- Tío, pero ya has visto la reacción de Granger al verte.

\- ¡Estaba llorando!

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que le importas. No comprendo muy bien a las tías, pero está claro que le preocupa verte enfadado.

\- Parecía asustada.

\- Es normal. De repente, te ve en la puerta espiándola como un acosador con cara de muy malas pulgas.

Draco gruñó. Iba tan enfurecido que no esquivó a la persona que se encontraron al doblar la esquina.

\- Ten cuidado – dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?

Genial, solo le faltaba chocarse con el estúpido de Potter para completar su día perfecto.

\- Esfúmate.

\- Antes dime que le has hecho. Te dije que si sufría por ti…

\- ¡No le he hecho nada!

\- ¡Pues no lo parece! Lleva todo el día sin hablar, deprimida. Ni siquiera ha contestado a las preguntas en clase. Y por la cara de enfado que llevas, intuyo que ha pasado algo.

Nott observaba la escena en silencio, preparado para sacar la varita en algún momento si era necesario.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que Hermione es mi mejor amiga!

\- ¡Pues felicidades! ¡Pregúntale a ella lo que quieras saber!

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

\- Más te vale no haber jugado con ella, Malfoy.

\- Te lo advierto, como sigas…

\- Porque acabaré contigo si solo la has utilizado. Te dije que no la sabes valorar y estaba en lo cier…

El puñetazo que recibió le impidió seguir hablando. Oyó el leve sonido de sus gafas rompiéndose y notó que el labio le sangraba. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar y levantar la vista, Malfoy ya no estaba allí y Nott lo miraba intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

\- No deberías haberlo provocado así, Potter. Tiene razón cuando dice que eres estúpido – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el lado contrario al que había tomado el rubio, que probablemente preferiría estar solo.

Harry se quedó quieto en el pasillo sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar. Se sentía humillado y confuso. Malfoy parecía tan enfadado que… ¿y si realmente se sentía mal por haberse peleado con Hermione? Odiaba pensar eso, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba en lo cierto.

Oyó aproximarse pasos y se apresuró a repararse las gafas, pero no le dio tiempo a limpiarse la sangre de la barbilla antes de ver a Hermione pasar delante suya. La chica iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no pareció advertir su presencia y siguió su apresurado camino. Parecía haber llorado y estaba mucho peor que aquella mañana. No le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque Ron apareció a su lado segundos más tarde. Pero él sí que vio a su amigo.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – dijo haciendo que Hermione se diera la vuelta y reparara en la presencia del moreno. Su cara se tornó preocupada.

\- No es nada, un golpe de escoba – mintió sin saber porqué -. ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió y desvió la mirada, intentando esconder sus ojos hinchados.

\- Creo que me voy a ir ya a dormir. No me siento muy bien.

\- Te podemos acompañar a la enfermería si…

\- No, no, Ron. Gracias, solo necesito dormir un poco. Hasta mañana, chicos.

\- Adiós Hermione.

\- Hasta mañana.

La chica se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino que minutos antes había tomado el rubio. Rumbo hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales, donde estaba claro que tendría lugar una reconciliación o una nueva pelea.

Cuando se hubo ido, Ron se giró hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que no le pasa nada?

\- Bueno…

\- Es ese cabrón con quien sale. Se lo he preguntado y se ha echado a llorar, así que es obvio. Ahora solo hay que averiguar quién es y darle su merecido.

Harry se aclaró la voz. Claro que él también quería vengarse de Malfoy, pero no creía que fuera lo más conveniente. No de momento. Porque presagiaba que Hermione y él, desafortunadamente, acabarían disculpándose.

\- Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco. Puede que lo solucionen.

Ron frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es que no quieres ayudar a Hermione?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero sabes que ella no quiere que nos entrometamos en este tema.

\- Somos sus amigos. Debemos ayudarle. Y si eso implica llevarle la contraria, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Harry miró apenado a su amigo. Sabía que todo ese empeño en creer que Hermione y su novio habían cortado era porque, en el fondo, Ron seguía conservando esperanzas de estar con ella. Y si bien Harry hubiera preferido mil veces que Hermione saliera con el pelirrojo y no con Malfoy, sabía que la chica solo veía a Ron como un amigo.

Ron volvió a remarcar en la sangre seca de la barbilla de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Me he caído de la escoba.

Ron bufó. Estaba harto de tanto secretismo. Porque obviamente el golpe del labio de Harry era el resultado de alguna pelea.

\- Como Quieras. Tengo que volver a la Biblioteca, ¿vienes?

Harry negó. Había quedado con Ginny.

\- Me voy a la Sala Común.

Ron se encogió de hombros y cada uno tomó una dirección.

* * *

Hermione ni siquiera observó la posibilidad de que Draco estuviera en la torre. Estaba tan confusa, tan enfadada, tan… destrozada. Lo necesitaba. Y no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo había prácticamente perdido.

Dijo la contraseña con voz temblorosa y entró en su Sala Común. Se quedó plantada cuando vio como el rubio apartaba la mirada del fuego y la observaba. Parecía muy enfadado, como cuando lo había visto en la Biblioteca.

\- Vaya, ¿dónde has dejado a Weasley?

Aquella pregunta le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Se obligó a endurecer el rostro y le respondió:

\- ¿No hablarás en serio?

\- No sé, antes parecíais estar pasándooslo tan bien. Lo siento si os he interrumpido – dijo con voz furiosa.

\- Sabes que entre Ron y yo no hay nada.

\- Pues no es lo que parece.

\- Es mi amigo. ¿No puedo tener amigos?

\- Weasel se arrastra detrás de ti. Y tú le sigues la corriente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

\- Lo veo.

\- Pues quizás necesites gafas.

Draco puso una mueca extraña, como si le acabaran de dar un bofetón.

\- Ayer dijiste que te olvidara.

Hermione relajó las facciones y lo miró dolida.

\- Yo no…

\- Quizás debería hacerlo. Eso te dejaría la pista libre, ¿no?

La chica frunció el ceño.

\- Ahora eres tú el que está celoso.

Draco la observó en silencio. ¿Celos? Nunca los había sentido. Aunque, a decir verdad, esa sensación de angustia y desasosiego que notaba cuando la veía con Weasley, podía ser un buen indicio. Aun así, ¿quién se creía ella?

\- Granger…

\- ¡No me llames Granger!

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. No había querido gritar, pero no lo pudo evitar. Odiaba escuchar su apellido dicho por él. Draco la miró furioso.

\- ¡No me grites, idiota! – al momento, lamentó sus palabras.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione, que lo miraba estupefacta. ¿La había insultado?

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla llorar. Estúpido. Estuvo tentado de darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo podía arreglar aquello? Quizás debería…

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo – susurró Hermione con dificultad. No era, ni de lejos, lo que ella deseaba. Pero sí era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Al rubio aquello le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Y, a decir verdad, no le sentó bien. Pero asintió, intentando mostrar indiferencia.

\- Si es lo que quieres –. Después, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en su habitación.

Hermione avanzó con piernas temblorosas hasta las escaleras de la derecha, las subió con dificultad y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Después, se tumbó echa un ovillo en su cama y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, hasta que sintió que no podía llorar más.

Pero el dolor no desaparecía. Incrementaba con cada minuto, cada segundo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero sabía que lo único que le faltaba era él.

Pero realmente necesitaban darse algo de tiempo. Llevaban unos días peleándose y aquello no parecía tener fin. Draco necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, y si después de eso seguía queriendo estar con ella, Hermione lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Si decidía que no la necesitaba… bueno, en ese caso, ella no quería estar con nadie que no la quisiera.

A quién pretendía mentir. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse dado un tiempo.

* * *

Draco no entendía nada. Él nunca había tenido que preocuparse por problemas de ese tipo. Es decir, había tenido a la chica que quisiera a sus pies, sin quebraderos de cabeza ni peleas dolorosas.

Pero con Hermione era diferente. Ella tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y no se dejaba derrotar ni dominar. Eso le gustaba, desde luego. Era una de las cosas que le llamaban la atención en ella. Pero últimamente, nada funcionaba bien. ¿Y ahora le pedía un tiempo? Él no quería un tiempo, él la quería a ella. Anhelaba su olor, su sabor, su tacto. Su simple presencia o uno de sus abrazos. Joder, la necesitaba.

No quedaban muchas cosas por destrozar, así que se dedicó a romper en pedazos todavía más pequeños los escombros del día anterior, que no se había molestado en arreglar. Notaba la sangre deslizarse por sus nudillos, pero eso no le detuvo. Intentaba transformar el dolor emocional en dolor físico, pero, por supuesto, no lo consiguió.

Era algo demasiado interno, demasiado profundo. Tenía que acabar con eso.

Una semana. Se daba a sí mismo y a la chica una semana, y si en ese plazo Hermione no había vuelto, podía olvidarse de él.

Qué poco sabía Draco Malfoy del amor. Como si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de él.

* * *

Ron llegó ante la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor después de haber estado un rato en la Biblioteca. No era su lugar favorito, pero necesitaba información urgente para su redacción de Pociones. No podía retrasarlo más, era para el día siguiente y sólo llevaba la mitad.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, y su conversación con Harry no había terminado. Ambos necesitaban hablar acerca de Hermione y decidir qué debían o no hacer.

\- _Frailes fritos_ –. Dijo a la Dama Gorda, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, pero no vio a su amigo por ninguna parte.

\- Eh, Seamus. ¿Has visto a Harry?

El moreno se giró y lo miró.

\- Creo que está en la habitación, pero Ron…

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Espera Ron! No creo que debas ir, está…

\- Seamus, me da igual lo que esté haciendo. Harry es mi mejor amigo, no creo que mi presencia le moleste – dijo Ron mientras tomaba las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. No quería perder más tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con su amigo sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Y descubrir la verdad.

Seamus se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Dean, que lo miraba con expresión divertida.

\- Se va a liar…

\- Yo ya le he advertido – se limitó a añadir Seamus.

Ron llegó hasta su dormitorio y giró el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abrió.

\- Harry –. Dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta - ¿Hola? Maldita sea, se ha quedado atascada.

Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia la cerradura.

\- _Alohomora._

Puede que a estas alturas, la mayoría hayáis sacado conclusiones de porqué Harry estaba encerrado en su habitación y Ron no debía ir, pero el pelirrojo no consideró opciones.

Se limitó a abrir la puerta y entornar los ojos. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero se oían respiraciones en una de las camas de la derecha.

Distinguió dos camisas en el suelo, junto a una falda y unos pantalones. En una esquina había dos túnicas, que parecían haber quedado olvidadas por sus propietarios.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia la cama, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas, ahorrándole lo que podría haber sido una visión no muy agradable.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó con la voz apenas audible pero enfadada.

Las respiraciones cesaron en seco y se oyeron los muelles de la cama ceder mientras una persona bajaba apresuradamente de ella.

Harry corrió la cortina lo justo para asomar la cabeza. No llevaba las gafas, estaba despeinado y tenía los labios hinchados.

\- Ron.

\- ¡¿Estás ahí con mi hermana?!

No se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado. Harry titubeó un momento y una cabeza pelirroja apareció a su lado.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Fuera de aquí! – dijo la pelirroja visiblemente enfadada, y haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su novio y de la expresión iracunda de su hermano.

\- ¡Ginny! ¡Esta es mi habitación! ¡¿Pero qué os creéis que hacéis?!

\- ¡Lo mismo que haces tú con Lavender cuando nadie te molesta!

Ron observó a Ginny unos segundos mientras se ponía aún más rojo.

\- ¡Sal de aquí!

\- ¡Yo estaba antes!

\- ¡Esta es mi habitación!

\- ¡Y la habitación de mi novio!

Harry estaba bastante incómodo entre aquella pelea de hermanos.

\- ¡Os espero fuera en 5 minutos! ¡No quiero más tonterías! – tras esto, Ron cerró la puerta sin darles opción a replicar y se apostó en el pasillo, a la espera de que se vistieran.

\- Imbécil – dijo Ginny.

\- Joder… estaba muy Enfadado - Harry se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba relajarse.

\- ¡Porque es idiota! ¡No necesito un estúpido hermano mayor que me diga qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer! ¡Yo decido por mi misma!

\- Para una vez que no vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres...

Ginny sonrió seductoramente mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

\- No nos habría dado tiempo a llegar – susurró en su oreja.

Harry puso sus manos en su cintura y la besó mientras la chica pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

Atrancaron la puerta mejor que antes e insonorizaron la habitación para no oír los golpes furiosos de Ron (ni que él los oyera a ellos).

\- Me va a matar – dijo Harry entrecortadamente mientras desabrochaba de nuevo el cierre del sujetador de la pelirroja, que se había vuelto a semi-vestir con la interrupción de Ron.

\- Habrá merecido la pena – respondió Ginny mientras le mordía el cuello.

El moreno gimió y la aferró con fuerza. Sí, merecería la pena.

* * *

\- ¡EH! – gritó Ron por centésima vez. No conseguía abrir la puerta por más que lo intentaba, y si no estuviera hechizada, haría mucho rato que habría conseguido sacarla de sus goznes – Esto tiene que ser una puta broma. Voy a matar a Harry.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó rápido las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Todo el mundo dejó de reír cuando el apareció y lo miraron con expresión divertida.

Vale, puede que hubieran gritado más de lo necesario.

\- Te lo dije – le susurró Seamus cuando pasó por su lado.

El pelirrojo lo empujó, gruñó y abandonó su torre. Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

* * *

Ginny y Harry bajaron las escaleras de los dormitorios media hora más tarde. Por suerte, en la Sala Común no quedaba mucha gente, pues la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Los pocos presentes los observaron divertidos sin hacer ningún comentario, pues eran en su mayoría niños de segundo y tercero.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar?

\- Estará Ron.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- Tampoco lo vamos a evitar toda la vida. Además, si hay mucha gente presente se contendrá. Podemos ir a cenar a las cocinas si quieres, pero...

\- No, tienes razón. Vamos.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato hacia lo que, para Harry, parecía el corredor de la muerte.

* * *

Una entrada discreta. Eso era todo lo que pedían. Pero, como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Cuando Ginny y Harry entraron en el Gran Comedor, todas las cabezas de la mesa de Gryffindor, y unas cuantas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se volvieron a mirarlos.

Vale, todo el colegio se había enterado de su discusión con Ron. Perfecto.

Ginny hizo caso omiso de la gente que los observaba, tomó a Harry de la mano y lo guió hasta un hueco libre en la mesa de Gryffindor. No consiguieron llegar a sentarse.

Harry vio como Ron se acercaba hacia ellos con expresión enfadada y la cara más roja que el pelo.

\- ¡Tú! - dijo mientras intentaba pegarle.

El moreno se apartó de un salto y puso la varita en ristre.

\- Ron, antes de que...

\- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y te estás tirando a mi hermana!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala mientras todos los presentes se volvían a observar la escena.

\- Vamos fuera a hablar y...

\- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

\- ¡No tienes derecho a enfadarte! ¡Te recuerdo que salgo con Ginny y que a ti te parecía bien!

\- ¡Pero no os había encontrado nunca...!

\- ¡YA VALE! Harry y yo haremos lo que nos dé la gana, que te quede claro. Que seas mi hermano no quiere decir que puedas decidir qué hago y qué no. Así que no te entrometas y no te hagas el enfadado porque esto que ni te va ni te viene.

\- ¡¿Qué ni me va ni me viene?! ¿Que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo...?

\- ¡No Ron! -. Le cortó Ginny, que sentía todas las miradas sobre ella - No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero...

\- Ya me has oído - la expresión y el tono de voz de Ginny en esos momentos eran tan parecidos a los de su madre, que Ron no se atrevió a replicar más. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas.

A Harry se le había quitado el hambre, y la pelirroja tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de cenar en aquel ambiente caldeado. Así que ambos siguieron el mismo camino que el pelirrojo y salieron de la sala.

\- Genial. Ahora estaremos en boca de todos - comentó Harry en voz baja, mientras ambos entraban en una clase vacía.

Ginny miró a Harry mientras cerraba la pueta y suspiró.

\- Ron me agota. Cree que tiene derecho a... no sé. Manejarme -. Dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Es solo que te ve como a su hermana pequeña y no como a una chica de 16 años - Harry se acercó y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla, y Ginny escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía protegida.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no lo excusa. ¿O acaso crees que mañana todo será como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

El moreno suspiró. No tenía ni idea de que esperar del día siguiente.

* * *

Hermione, indiferente a la situación vivida el día anterior, encontró raro que Ron desayunara solo en una punta y Ginny y Harry en la otra. Sin saber muy bien qué esquina elegir, ocupó un sitio junto a Neville. Total, sus amigos no parecían haber advertido su presencia.

\- Hola Neville -. Dijo mientras cogía una tostada, aunque tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado desde que estaba peleada con Draco.

\- Hola Hermione -. El moreno la miró unos instantes - ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada.

La chica intentó fingir una sonrisa. La última noche había sido la peor de su vida, pero no podía confesarle eso a Neville. Ni tampoco decirle que había pasado horas y horas llorando y escuchando los gritos de su compañero de torre, que no se había acordado (o no se había molestado) en insonorizar su habitación.

Más de una vez había estado tentada de ir a la habitación del rubio, pero acabó auto-convenciéndose. Tiempo. Le había pedido tiempo y ella también tenía que respetar ese acuerdo.

\- Ayer estuve hasta tarde leyendo un libro, solo es eso -. Mintió Hermione - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal lo de Luna?

\- Bien, supongo. La verdad que no se me está haciendo tan difícil como creía.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no? - preguntó Hermione.

Neville se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

\- ¿Sabes qué ocurre entre Harry y Ron?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Todo Hogwarts está al tanto.

Hermione se preocupó. ¿Qué habían hecho aquella vez?

\- ¿De qué? ¿Qué ha...?

\- Ayer Ron pilló a Harry y Ginny en su habitación... bueno, ya sabes -. La chica abrió los ojos como platos -. Se enfadó muchísimo y tuvieron una discusión a la hora de la cena. Delante de todo el colegio. Ron decía que Ginny era su hermana y no se qué más, y Ginny también se enfadó y se metió por medio para defender a Harry y a sí misma.

La chica sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Faltaba unas horas y estallaba una batalla campal entre sus amigos? Además, con lo protector que era Ron con Ginny, no le habría hecho ninguna gracia encontrárselos... Aunque Hermione no lo apoyaba. Sabía que Harry y Ginny tenían todo el derecho del mundo a estar juntos y hacer lo que quisieran. Pero al pelirrojo le costaba entender esto.

Además, ¿se habían peleado delante de todo el comedor? Pues era normal que todo el mundo los mirara de esa manera. Tenía que buscar una manera de arreglarlo. ¿Pero cómo? Suficiente tenía con lo suyo.

* * *

\- Ron - dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado. Neville ya se había ido y ella quería hablar con su amigo cuanto antes - Neville me ha contado lo que pasó ayer.

\- No quiero hablar de eso -. Dijo mientras revolvía con furia sus gachas.

\- Lo sé, pero yo sí. Sabes que Ginny tiene razón; ya no tiene 9 años.

\- Hermione, entiéndeme a mí. ¡Encontré a mi mejor amigo acostándose con mi hermana pequeña!

\- Están saliendo, Ron. Pueden acostarse si quieren. ¿O acaso deberían pedirte permiso primero?

\- No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que...

\- Te molestó encontrártelos y lo entiendo, pero no era para tanto. Pero lo único que tenías que hacer era hablarlo con Harry para que, simplemente, sean mas discretos o vayan a otro lugar la próxima vez.

\- No es solo eso. Cuando los encontré, les dije que salieran. ¡Y se encerraron de nuevo e insonorizaron la habitación!

\- ¡Y qué te esperabas! Ya los conoces. Cuanto más intentes frenarlos o separarlos, más van a buscarse. Es como si les atrayese lo prohibido - dijo Hermione, que entendía perfectamente qué era querer a alguien con quién era difícil estar. En comparación, Harry y Ginny lo tenían muy fácil.

Ron meditó un segundo esas palabras.

\- ¿Quieres decir que les da morbo saber que puedo pillarlos?

\- Claro que no, Ron - dijo Hermione rodando los ojos - Sólo digo que no vas a conseguir nada regañándoles y montando el numerito, aparte de que tu hermana se enfade contigo y pelearte con tu mejor amigo, que realmente no ha hecho nada.

\- Bueno, puede que...

\- Mira, no te voy a obligar a nada. Pero Harry y tú lo tenéis que solucionar y creo que sabes quién tiene que dar el primer paso.

Ron bufó.

\- Vale, tú ganas. Pero más les vale que no vuelvan a...

\- Van a volver a hacerlo, Ron. Sabes que sí y que no tienes nada que decidir ahí. Sólo pídeles discreción y ya está.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista derrotado y observó a su amiga durante unos segundos de forma evaluante. No se había olvidado de cómo se había echado a llorar en la Biblioteca.

\- ¿Estás mejor que ayer?

Hermione asintió aunque no fuera cierto. No quería hablar más de aquello.

* * *

Harry tardó escasamente un día en aceptar las disculpas que le ofrecía su amigo, pero a Ginny le costó más. Si bien ambos tuvieron cuidado de ser más prudentes, la pelirroja seguía sin hablar con su hermano, y habían pasado ya tres días.

Hermione y Draco no habían solucionado nada, de hecho, la distancia entre ellos se había hecho más grande. Aunque ambos intentaban aparentar normalidad, era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba bien. No dormían apenas, evitaban verse durante el día y aun menos hablarse.

Pero no podían evitar pensar. Y los dos deseaban volver a recuperar esa relación. La disputa entre ellos los estaba matando, pero su orgullo les impedía pedirse perdón.

* * *

El jueves llegó sin ningun atisvo de mejora en aquel problema, pero al menos el trío dorado había conseguido unirse de nuevo. Mientras desayunaban entre risas (al menos Ron y Harry), ocurrió algo que ninguno podía esperarse en ese tranquilo momento.

Los amplios ventanales se abrieron para dar paso al correo diario, y cientos de lechuzas invadieron el Gran Comedor, dejando en las mesas todo tipo de objetos: periódicos, cartas, paquetes, escobas nuevas, vociferadores...

De pronto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff se hizo un silencio largo mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a una de las chicas de sexto, sentada junto a sus amigas. Estaba llorando y le temblaban las manos mientras leía su correspondencia que, desde luego no parecía traer muy buenas noticias. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor sin cuidado de esquivar a la gente que pasaba. Rápidamente una de sus compañeras se levantó y la siguió y el silencio se instauró en la gran sala. ¿Qué había pasado? Theodore Nott se levantó segundos después y salió de la sala mientras el resto de alumnos lo miraba acusadoramente. Todos pensaban que sabía qué había pasado.

Enseguida se supo la respuesta: la chica, llamada Alice Bramson, era hija de _muggles._ Aquella carta le comunicaba la peor noticia imaginable: sus padres y su hermano pequeño habían sido asesinados el día anterior por... mortífagos.

Ahí estaban las primeras muertes _muggles_ , y todos sabían qué significaba aquello: la guerra había comenzado.

Hermione no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada instintivamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y clavarla en Draco. Sabía lo que podía estar pensando. Sus padres habían podido ser perfectamente los asesinos de aquella familia. Además, ¿no significaba eso que pronto sería reclutado?

Una lechuza grande y majestuosa, de color negro entró volando en ese momento. Hermione la recordaba a la perfección, era Helenia, la lechuza de Draco. Depositó una carta junto al chico, que la abrió intentando disimular sus manos temblorosas.

El rubio leyó unas líneas y miró a Hermione durante unos segundos. Parecía preocupado, sorprendido... y muy asustado. Se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor a paso ligero y temblando considerablemente.

La chica comenzó a llorar sin ser consciente, notándose más nerviosa que nunca. Se apresuró a levantarse también y salir de la sala para intenta alcanzar a Draco. Encontró el pasillo totalmente destrozado y siguió el rastro hasta su torre. No sabía muy bien si debía o no entrar, pero acabó decidiéndose y dijo la contraseña a los fundadores, que la miraban extrañados. No separó a dar explicaciones y cruzó la Sala Común a paso ligero. Oía un llanto mezclado con gritos de rabia provinentes de la habitación del rubio.

Se armó de valor y ascendió por las escaleras de la izquierda hasta que su mano se posó la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿Draco? - susurró mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? 😊

Últimamente no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo, pero espero haber sacado un buen capítulo. De todas formas, lo siento si se os ha hecho algo largo, pero quería contar demasiadas cosas y tenía que explayarme un poco más :) Si os gustan los capítulos más cortos, decídmelo.

Al principio explico un poco lo que dejé en ascuas la semana pasada. Draco y Hermione se han peleado y no se sabe muy bien hasta que punto están enfadados. Ya habéis visto que no es exactamente una tontería que puedan solucionar facilmente, y de hecho, no lo han hecho aún.

Hermione está deprimida y, obviamente, sus amigos lo notan, pero ella no quiere decir nada. Ya sabemos como es, se preocupa demasiado por que los demás crean que está bien y no se preocupen. Pero a veces, eso la consume y le hace sufrir a ella.

Draco habla con Nott y decide ir a buscarla a la Biblioteca, pero la encuentra con Ron y... Mal asunto. Los celos están causando muchos problemas, ¿eh? XD

El pobre Harry se gana un puñetazo XD y Hermione y Draco vuelven a pelearse, pero esta vez aun mas fuerte. Siento lo de el insulto si os ha parecido muy brusco, pero era necesario. Draco enfadado actuaría así y quiero reflejar su personalidad tal y como es. Y a veces, nuestro querido Draco es un pelín bocazas XD

He metido un momentito lo de Blaise y Pansy para que supierais que era de ellos, pero no creo que vuelvan a salir mucho de no ser que me lo pidais (y creo que no es una pareja que os de mucha emoción ver, así que supngo que así esta bien) XD

Para darle un punto de emoción, he escrito la escena de Ginny y Harry, porque me gusta darles momentos y porque no había mostrado aun la verdadera personalidad ni el carácter de Ginny. Sabe apañárselas sola y, desde luego, no se deja mandar por Ron (creo que eso ha quedado claro) XD Además, Rowling no les da muchos momentos y siempre los he considerado una pareja muy pasional, así que quería representarlo un poquito. Si os gusta Hinny, puede que alga algun _oneshott_ sobre ellos, ¿qué os parecería? :)

Volviendo a la escena de Harry y Ginny, la cosa se complica un poco y todo el colegio se entera (yo me moriría de vergüenza y mataría a mi hermano XD). Pero, por supuesto, el trío de oro logra solucionarlo todo y salen adelante, aunque les cueste un poco (gracias a la intervención de Hermione, claro). A Ginny le va a costar algo más perdonar a Ron XD

Ya para terminar, lo de la carta a la chica de Hufflepuff era una manera de indicar el comienzo de la guerra. Los _muggles_ están siendo asesinados y eso se va a notar mucho en el humor de los estudiantes. Es normal que tengan miedo por sus familiares o conocidos.

Supongo que todos os habréis quedado con una gran intriga. ¿Que pondría en la carta de Draco y cómo reaccionará con Hermione? La semana que viene lo veremos, siento dejaos así :)

Y ahora respondo a las reviews 😊

\- **Meg:** Me alegro de que te guste 😊 Lo de Nott puede resultar un poco raro, pero es lo que mejor me cuadra con la historia, además así le meto el puntito gracioso :) Me alegro de que te guste lo de Rolf, es que como para no 😍😍 Espero tu review de este capitulo, un beso ❤❤

\- **Laadyyblaack:** Aqui tienes en nuevo capítulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena 😘😘 Espero tu review ❤

\- **Damalunaely:** Tú lo has dicho, así son las relaciones 😂 Por desgracia, Hermione y Draco están en una situación algo comprometido por quiénes son y de dónde vienen. Y su orgullo, claro XD. Ya ves como han quedado de momento, un poco en ascuas ;P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tu review ❤

\- **Soniasag11:** Muchas gracias, me encanta que me escribáis cosas así y me alegro muchísimo de que te este gustando y te enganche ❤❤ Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y espero tu review 😘

\- **Pekelittrell:** Lo de Rolf me alegro de que te guste 😊 Ya sé que la cosa ha quedado un poco en ascuas, pero te voy a dar una pista de la semana que viene: va a haber menos tensión entre ellos pero más problemas (de momento, no puedo decir nada más) :) Un beso y espero tu review ❤❤

\- **Adrit126:** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el resto de la historia 😊😊 Espero tu review de este capítulo, un beso y saludos ❤

\- **Annie Luna:** Bueno, no es nada oficial pero entre ellos si que lo consideran especial, ya ves que aunque no tengan nada oficial les fastidia ver al otro con alguien más 😊 Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y mandes review ❤

Ya está por el momento, muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis y escribís, ya sabéis que podéis contactar conmigo siempre que queráis saber o decirme algo :)

 **No olvidéis darle al GO y mandar review, gracias de nuevo por apoyarme y hasta el jueves que viene ❤**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea**


	20. MUERTE ANUNCIADA

Hermione terminó de abrir la puerta sin ninguna réplica por parte del chico, cosa que le gustó y preocupó en igual medida.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, comenzando a entender de dónde venían todos los ruidos que el rubio hacía últimamente por la noche.

En la sala no había ni un solo mueble en pie. Todos estaban totalmente destrozados y repartidos por el suelo; ni siquiera fue capaz de localizar el colchón. La escena le recordó a la casa de los gritos, sólo que cuando habían estado allí, Draco estaba tranquilo y contento y ahora, estaba acurrucado en un rincón, temblando como un niño pequeño mientras evitaba la mirada de la chica.

Hermione se acercó corriendo hacia él y se arrodilló para situarse a su altura. El rubio tenía la cara manchada de polvo, probablemente de la habitación, y estaba empapado de sudor. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan indefenso, tan asustado. Esa escena le revolvió el corazón y no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Para su sorpresa, los brazos del chico rápidamente la rodearon y el Slytherin apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Hermione creía que la ahogaría, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Era el primer contacto que tenían en días y ella también lo estaba disfrutando y lo había necesitado. Además, Draco parecía realmente necesitar aquello, aquel consuelo.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo indefinible. Hermione le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente, mientras el rubio se iba relajando entre sus brazos, como un niño aterrorizado después de una terrible pesadilla, que se consuela en los brazos de su madre.

Al final, dejó de temblar y aflojó un poco la fuerza con la que la rodeaba. Se separaron unos centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarse y Draco acercó su cara poco a poco a la de Hermione, que no se opuso a ello. Sus narices se rozaron y ambos chicos esperaron anhelantes a que uno de los dos diera el siguiente paso. La respiración caliente de Draco contra su boca hizo temblar a la Gryffindor. Permanecieron así uno segundos, sin acercarse del todo ni alejarse. ¿Cómo era posible que sin siquiera tocarse pudieran sentir tanto? Por fin, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Ambos sintieron un estallido de emociones en su interior y un gemido escapó de los labios del chico, que alzó sus manos hasta situarlas en las mejillas de Hermione. La chica sonrió cuando sintió como el rubio le acariciaba la mejilla, y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Ninguno tenía prisa por terminar ese momento; era como si un simple beso pudiera hacerles olvidar la realidad de sus vidas. Sus labios se rozaban perezosos pero ávidos, en un movimiento lento y dulce que hacía a los chicos estremecerse de placer. La lengua de Hermione buscó la de Draco, incitándola a seguirla en un interesante baile, y el rubio enseguida se encontró encandilado por aquel atrayente juego, mientras mordía repetidamente el labio inferior de Hermione haciendo que esta gimiera. Se juntaron tanto como pudieron, evitando cualquier milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar por la sensualidad del momento.

Tras lo que podían haber sido días, se separaron lentamente y apoyaron sus frentes mientras intentaban relajar sus respiraciones, algo que en esos momentos no era tarea fácil. Hermione le apartó al chico un mechón platino del flequillo y, por unos segundos, se perdió en aquella mirada gélida pero profunda, que tantas cosas intentaba expresarle. Le dio un último beso, y el chico le agarró la cintura para no dejarla ir, pero ella se apartó de su lado con delicadeza y se puso en pie varita en mano.

Gracias a sus dotes en Encantamientos, consiguió reparar la habitación en apenas 5 minutos. Incluso fue capaz de reconstruir el escritorio, del cual no quedaban más que astillas. Agotada pero satisfecha, esperó a que el chico se levantara del suelo y se dejara caer sobre la cama en silencio. Llevaban más de media hora juntos y no habían pronunciado ni una palabra, pues no había sido necesario para transmitirse lo que sentían. Pero la curiosidad y la preocupación volvieron a invadir a Hermione, que tras darle unos segundos al chico para habituarse, le preguntó con voz dulce:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y la miró durante unos segundos. Después suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras le respondía:

\- He recibido una carta de mi tía.

Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos. Por supuesto, hablaba de Bellatrix, lo cual no la tranquilizó mucho.

\- ¿Y qué ponía?

Draco extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un pergamino doblado y arrugado y se lo tendió a la chica, incapaz de explicárselo él mismo.

Hermione lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Esta carta está hechizada para que sólo tú puedas abrirla en caso de que llegara a las manos equivocadas, pero acuérdate de destruirla en cuanto la leas._

 _Sabemos que llevas semanas ansioso por recibir noticias, y nos congratula anunciarte que por fin las hay._

 _Ayer dio comienzo el exterminio contra los impuros, traidores, sangre sucia y todos aquellos que no merecen formar parte del mundo mágico y que contaminan nuestra sociedad. El primer ataque fue todo un éxito_ (obviamente, se refería a la familia de la pobre Hufflepuff de sexto).

 _Así pues, se celebró una reunión urgente para decidir cuál sería nuestro siguiente paso. Me congratula anunciarte que hemos decidido legarte el honor de llevar a cabo nuestra próxima misión. Esperamos que puedas cumplir con las altas expectativas y la confianza con las que el Señor Tenebroso te ha honrado y que sepas defender el honor de tu noble familia. Sabes que los fallos no son aceptados._

 _El primer ataque será en Hogwarts, dentro de no mucho tiempo. Para entonces, tu tarea tendrá que estar cumplida._

 _Recuerda que el honor y la seguridad de tu familia dependen de tu actuación._

 _Necesitamos respuestas acerca de tus planes para cumplir tu honrosa misión, no tardes en contactar de nuevo con nosotros._

 _Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo: mata al viejo o el Señor Tenebroso te matará a ti._

 _Saludos y suerte en esta gratificante tarea que has tenido el honor de recibir,_

 _B.L._

Hermione llegó al final de la carta y sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. Se sentó en silencio en la cama junto al rubio y, durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió ni siquiera a mirarse. Al fin, Draco le cogió con cuidado la carta de entre sus manos y la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo.

\- Sería mejor que… - consiguió pronunciar la castaña con voz temblorosa.

\- Antes quiero que Nott la lea.

Hermione asintió en silencio, sin saber si Draco la observaba o no. Después, empezó a asimilarlo todo.

\- ¿Cuándo habla del viejo, se refiere a…? – no fue capaz de decirlo.

\- Sí. A Dumbledore.

Aquella confirmación fue demasiado para la chica, que apoyó los codos en los muslos, escondió la cara en las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Draco la abrazó con un brazo para intentar tranquilizarla, pero la situación le resultaba demasiado dura como para transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba.

\- Draco… no puedes hacerlo.

El rubio Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces…

\- Ya lo has leído. O él o yo. Y creo que ambos sabemos quién de los dos va a morir.

\- No, no – dijo Hermione mientras aferraba la camisa del chico –. Por favor, tiene que haber una solución. Se nos ocurrirá algo, los burlarás y…

\- Mi madre está en peligro, no puedo abandonarla a su suerte de esa manera.

\- Podríamos intentar rescatarla para…

\- Hermione – era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre. La primera que lo hacía sobrio -. Esta tarea está pensada para castigar a mi padre por haber negado al Señor Tenebroso en el pasado. Saben perfectamente que no podré llevarla a cabo y posiblemente el Señor Tenebroso disfrute viéndome fracasar.

\- Pero siempre hay otras alternativas.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

\- En mi vida no hay opción B o segundas oportunidades. Incluso si intentara matar a Dumbledore, nunca podría ganarle. Es, simplemente, imposible.

Hermione era lista. Ya había demostrado en primero que era capaz de usar la lógica en las situaciones más comprometidas, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una solución, no daba con ella. Era como un puzzle al que le falta una pieza.

Empezó a entender la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Aquella carta era la sentencia de muerte de Draco. Y no podía permitir eso.

\- No puedes rendirte sin haber luchado.

\- No tengo ninguna probabilidad.

\- Eso no lo sabes, Draco. Por favor…

El chico negó y le besó la coronilla.

\- Lo siento, Hermione.

\- No lo permitiré. Si te matan me entregaré a ellos. Soy hija de _muggles_ , no dudarán ni un ápice en destruirme - ni siquiera se lo había pensado. Si el moría, ella lo haría con él.

Draco endureció la expresión y la sujetó por los hombros mientras pegaba su cara a la de la chica. ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo?

\- Ni se te ocurra. Escucha lo que te digo, Hermione Granger - dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella -. Si haces una tontería de ese tipo, dañarás a mucha gente. Tienes a Potter, a Weasley, muchos más amigos que te quieren, unos padres que buscar, un futuro que alcanzar. Odio decirlo, pero perderte haría perder muchas esperanzas en tu bando. Y si muero por defender a tu ejército, al menos no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano.

\- Pero… - ¿Qué podía rebatir Hermione a aquello? El chico había demostrado ser más noble que nunca, así que ella no tenía nada que objetar si no quería quedar como una estúpida egoísta.

\- Por favor. Tienes que prometérmelo. Júrame que cuando muera, no harás ninguna estupidez. Por favor - Ahí estaba Draco suplicándole que le dejara morir. ¿Es que no podía ponerse en la situación de Hermione? No podía prometerle que le haría caso.

\- Tú no te mereces esto -. Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- ¿Tú crees? No me orgullezco de mi pasado.

\- Pero has cambiado. Y aunque no lo creas, una segunda oportunidad está al alcance de todos.

\- Sólo te pido una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras si te va a ayudar.

Draco tragó saliva y la miró nervioso, mientras el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Hermione pasó una pierna por su regazo y quedó sentada encima suya, de forma que sus caras estaban a la misma altura. Con suavidad subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Draco y le acarició las agudas facciones.

\- No me dejes morir solo, por favor -. Parecía tan asustado que Hermione se vio obligada a fingir ser fuerte. Pero aquello le había destrozado. Era como si él realmente creyera que iba a morir dentro de poco, y no soportaba pensar eso. Aun así, le respondió intentando que la voz no le temblara:

\- Nunca te dejaré solo, ¿me oyes? Nunca.

Draco soltó un gemido ahogado y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola ferozmente. Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás para tumbarlo en la cama y quedar sobre él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del chico. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que les quedara juntos. Ya pensaría algo.

Esta vez, el beso fue pasional y frenético. Una batalla de lenguas, suavizada por la calidez de sus labios encontrándose una y otra vez, como si su sed de besos se intensificara cada vez. Hermione sentía como si la cama estuviera en llamas; desprendían calor, eran como dos animales furiosos, desenfrenados. Por fin, después de lo que les había parecido una eternidad separados, volvían a tocarse, a sentirse.

El tiempo se había detenido, era como si sólo existieran ellos en el universo. Lo único real era su roce, sus besos, los suspiros anhelantes que de vez en cuando escapaban de la boca de alguno de los amantes. Porque eso eran, dos jóvenes que querían amarse sin límites, entregar tanto de ellos como fuera posible.

Draco comenzó a desatar con parsimonia los botones de la camisa de la chica mientras esta enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso pelo del rubio. El Slytherin enseguida acabó con ello y abrió la camisa de Hermione con delicadeza, aunque en sus ojos ya comenzaba a leerse el deseo.

La castaña sonrió complacida cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella para besarle los pechos, mientras jugueteaba con el cierre de su sujetador. Cuando lo desató, Hermione se bajó los tirantes por los hombros mientras miraba seductoramente al chico, para acabar dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Draco no pudo contener un gemido placentero y se abalanzó sobre ellos, sorbiendo y lamiendo con avidez y experiencia en zonas concretas y bien estudiadas, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo mientras aferraba su cabello platino.

El chico subió por el torso de la chica hasta su cuello, depositando suaves pero profundos besos en su camino. Mordió la piel desnuda sobre el hombro de Hermione y, al fin, sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, al principio dulcemente, en simples caricias llenas de ternura y cariño. Aquella era una tortura indescriptible, una explosión de sensaciones. Pero no pudieron aguantar mucho ese ritmo suave, y enseguida sus besos se volvieron feroces y frenéticos.

Sus manos se exploraban, ávidas de encontrar algún rincón desconocido, pero aun había demasiada ropa entre ellos.

Sin separarse del chico, Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, Draco se la sacó por los brazos y se deshizo rápidamente de ella. La Gryffindor colocó sus manos en el abdomen del rubio y las deslizó suavemente a lo largo de su torso, hasta sus pectorales, sintiendo la mirada de Draco sobre ella y su respiración agitada golpeándole. Situó las manos a la altura de su corazón, y sonrió al sentirlo latir rápidamente contra su palma.

Cuando alzó la vista, encontró dos iris grises clavados en ella, observándola de una forma profunda e íntima. Eso era lo que Hermione realmente amaba; cómo sin la necesidad de besos, de sexo, ni tan siquiera de palabras, eran capaces de sentir tanto, de transmitirse tanto.

\- Siento haberte hecho enfadar el otro día. No debería haber dicho lo que dije –. Susurró Hermione.

Draco apoyó su frente contra la de la chica y ambos cerraron los ojos, mientras sus respiraciones se iban calmando.

\- También fue culpa mía.

Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía haberle dado, así que Hermione lo aceptó sin reparos, y elevó su cabeza para besar al chico, que le correspondió encantado. No tardaron en volver a recuperar la pasión anterior, y con un movimiento rápido Draco se deshizo de la falda de la chica, rompiéndola sin observaciones y lanzándola lejos. Hermione ni se inmutó; ya se encargaría luego de arreglarla, se dijo mientras con dos rápidas patadas sus zapatos y sus calcetines salían volando.

El rubio puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la estrechó contra él mientras le daba un beso largo y profundo, que se vieron obligados a terminar por la estúpida necesidad de respirar. Hermione besó al chico repetidamente, en besos fugaces que dejaban a Draco con ganas de más, mientras ambos se sentían recorridos por placenteras e irresistibles descargas eléctricas.

Las manos de la Gryffindor bajaron hasta el cierre del pantalón del rubio, y sonrió pícaramente contra la boca del rubio mientras deslizaba una de sus manos bajo la prenda del chico, sintiendo como este se curvaba de sorpresa y placer. Bajó los pantalones del rubio desde dentro y dejó que Draco terminara de deshacerse de ellos con un par de certeras patadas.

Hermione se bajó sus braguitas negras y las envió justo al resto de la ropa, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio con sus boxers. La chica bajó la vista un momento y sintió una explosión de deseo en su interior. Se elevó lo justo para besar al chico y lo apremió mordiéndolo. El rubio supo que el momento había llegado y se introdujo en ella más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero a Hermione no pareció molestarle, y le besó ferozmente mientras gemía y se movía rápidamente bajo el cuerpo del chico.

Draco lamió de nuevo el cuello de la chica, mientras esta recorría su cuerpo con sus suaves manos y lo abrazaba contra ella. El Slytherin quería recuperar el tiempo perdido aquellos últimos días y suavizó el ritmo, mientras las contracciones de placer y las descargas eléctricas se multiplicaban y se concentraban en la zona baja de su abdomen.

\- Draco... - el chico sintió que no aguantaría mucho más. Y menos si la chica seguía gimiendo su nombre.

\- Hermione... - susurró este a su vez, haciendo que la chica se acercara junto a él al final.

Minutos después, el clímax los invadió por completo. Una sensación de placer infinito se extendió por cada uno de sus huesos y músculos, bloqueando cualquier sentido que no fuera el tacto durante unos maravillosos segundos.

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio, con una extraña sensación. A pesar de que había sido inmejorable, sus ansias no se habían calmado. Esos días separados les estaban pasando factura. Después de que Hermione se asegurara de que el chico pensaba igual que ella, rodó para situarse encima y besarlo con habilidad y pasión. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, de una forma más tierna y lánguida, y cuando culminaron a la vez con un grito agudo y un gemido ronco, se dejaron caer por fin exhaustos sobre la cama para intentar dormir un rato. Pero ninguno de los dos lo consiguió, pues tenían demasiadas cosas en mente.

Hermione se limitó a observar el techo blanco de la habitación, intentando en vano buscar alguna solución al problema que acababa de surgir. La verdad, estaba harta de que en su vida todo fuera así, un obstáculo tras otro, como si no mereciera ser feliz.

Draco simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, evitando pensar en el contenido de la carta e intentando centrarse en la única noticia buena de los últimos días: él y Hermione se habían reconciliado.

Para alivio de los dos, la puerta de su torre se abrió, dándoles un pretexto para levantarse y dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien. Draco se puso sus bóxers y unos pantalones negros y se asomó por la puerta para ver quién acababa de llegar.

\- Es Nott - le dijo a la chica volviéndose -. Estaré abajo, vístete y baja si quieres.

La castaña tardó menos de 5 minutos en reunir la ropa desperdigada por la habitación y ponérsela, y cuando estuvo más o menos presentable bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, donde Draco y Theo estaban sentados en los sillones negros. Ella ocupó el sofá central blanco y se volvió para observar al recién llegado, que estaba leyendo la carta de Draco. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Nott presentaba un aspecto deplorable. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como... si hubiera estado llorando, o al menos se los hubiera frotado muchas veces para evitarlo, y estaba bastante despeinado. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que hubiera salido sin avisar del Gran Comedor esa mañana?

Hermione y Draco esperaron pacientes a que terminara la carta, y mientras la leía observaron diferentes expresiones en su cara. Al principio, confuso; después, asombrado y, al final, furioso.

\- ¿Esto es una puta broma? -. Dijo cuando terminó.

Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón negro.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Hermione se incorporó un poco al oír aquella pregunta. Al menos, ella no era la única que se preocupaba por Draco y que intentaba buscar una solución.

\- Draco no quiere hacer nada -. Añadió, ganándose una mirada acusadora del rubio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¡Claro que hay que hacer algo! Si no...

\- Moriré. Sí Nott, entiendo lo que me transmiten en la carta, pero tú me dirás qué puedo hacer. ¿Mato a Dumbledore ganándome así el odio de su ejército? ¿O me escondo como un cobarde para que la paguen con mi madre? No me parecen opciones muy razonables.

\- Pero no es justo que te manden algo así. Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso ha sido capaz de derrotar a Dumbledore cuando se han batido en duelo.

\- Exactamente.

\- Entonces quieres decir que... -. Dijo Nott entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Todo este es simplemente para que mueras? ¿Como una forma de castigar a tu familia?

\- A mi padre, diría yo.

\- Pues no lo van a conseguir porque no vas a morir.

\- Bueno, si se te ocurre algo estaré encantado de escucharte.

\- Solo intento ayudar, ¿sabes? - dijo Nott con tono irritado. No estaba para bromas precisamente.

\- Pues no lo estás consiguiendo.

\- ¡Pues no es mi problema!

Draco alzó los ojos.

\- ¿No vas a decirme qué te ocurre?

Theo desvió sus ojos hacia Hermione. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a decirlo delante suya, y la castaña era lo suficientemente lista como para pillar aquello.

\- De todas formas, no puedo perderme más clases.

\- Se han suspendido -. Le dijo Nott.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tú por qué crees, Granger? Por lo de la familia de Alice. La Hufflepuff de sexto -. Añadió cuando vio que Hermione y Draco lo miraban sin comprender - Como una especie de pésame. Pero supongo que cuando haya asesinatos todos los días, la política cambiará.

\- No es un punto de vista muy positivo - . Dijo Hermione, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.

\- La realidad en sí no es positiva. Se acaba de desatar una guerra. Y en las guerras, mueren inocentes. Gente como los Bramson que no merecían... - su expresión se tornó triste y furiosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? -. Volvió a preguntar Hermione. Nott sacudió la cabeza y la miró con rabia.

\- Perfectamente. ¿No te ibas, Granger?

\- Nott - le advirtió Draco.

\- No pasa nada. Sí que me iba. Adiós - dijo Hermione secamente mientras abandonaba su torre. Era evidente que a Theo le pasaba algo y que tenía que ver con la guerra. Decidió alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, acabaría enterándose.

\- ¿Estás tonto? - preguntó el rubio cuando la chica ya no podía oírlos.

\- No estoy de humor, ¿vale?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?

Theo miró furioso al fuego y respondió enigmáticamente.

\- Espero que no.

* * *

Hermione supuso que sus amigos estarían en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que se dirigió hacia su antigua torre. Una vez dentro, caminó hacia los sillones junto al fuego, donde, por supuesto, estaban Ron, Harry y Ginny, esta última sentada sobre el regazo de su novio.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Ron. Obviamente, Ginny y Harry habían atado hilos al verla salir detrás de Malfoy, así que no les era necesario preguntar.

\- No me encontraba bien.

\- Deberías mirártelo. Últimamente te pones mala cada día.

\- Supongo que todo esto me supera... esa pobre familia de _muggles._ Podrían ser mis padres - dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Pero tus padres están a salvo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero imaginaos lo que tienen que estar pasando todos los hijos de _muggles_ cuyas familias no están a salvo. Saber que mañana te puede tocar a ti...

\- La guerra es así.

\- Es horrible.

\- Haremos lo que sea para que acabe - le prometió Harry.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Acto seguido, volvió la cabeza hacia el fuego y se quedó mirándolo hipnotizada, rememorando una y otra vez el contenido de la carta de Draco e intentando evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Por Merlín, se estaba volviendo una llorica. ¿No se supone que era una Gryffindor? Pues tenía que actuar como tal.

Ginny observó a la castaña durante unos segundos y miró a su novio y a su hermano. Harry asintió con la cabeza y le susurró:

\- Ve.

La pelirroja se puso en pie y se colocó en frente de su amiga, interrumpiendo su visión del fuego.

\- Esto... ¿Hermione? - haber crecido con 6 hermanos no le había dotado de un tacto espectacular, y se sentía un tanto incómoda cuando tenía que mantener conversaciones de ese talante con alguna chica. Para ella, hablar con chicos era mucho más natural, algo que Harry agradecía infinitamente, pues no es que el tuviera una labia exquisita.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Tengo que hablar contigo de... una cosa.

La castaña asintió en silencio y se puso en pie mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego?

\- No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta la hora de comer -. Respondió Harry -. Pero tomaos el tiempo que queráis.

Ginny los miró una última vez y ambas desaparecieron por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- ¿Crees que Hermione se lo dirá? - preguntó Ron.

Harry suspiró. Se lo dijera o no, estaba seguro de que tendría que ver con Malfoy, así que el pelirrojo no podía enterarse de nada. Decidió no darle muchas esperanzas.

\- No creo. Pero había que intentarlo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?

\- No es nada, Gin - respondió la aludida mientras ambas salían a pasear a los extensos jardines. Era el lugar perfecto para mantener una conversación privada, pues no había escondites posibles que no estuvieran a la vista (o que Hermione no conociera).

\- No tienes porqué mentirme -. Le dijo Ginny intentando sonar comprensiva -. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

\- Ojalá...

\- ¿Tiene que ver con... Malfoy?

\- No. Es decir, llevábamos unos días peleados y supongo que por eso me habéis visto decaída últimamente. Pero nos hemos reconciliado antes.

\- Mmm... eso es... bueno, ¿no? - Si se habían reconciliado, no entendía porqué su amiga seguía triste.

\- Sí que lo es, pero ha surgido otro problema que... bueno, no parece tener solución.

\- ¿No puedes contármelo?

Hermione suspiró. No creía que Draco quisiera que se lo contara, aunque Ginny fuera muy discreta.

\- No, Gin. Lo siento.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Me lo temía. De todas formas, puedes contarme un poco de qué va. Ya sabes, sin darme toda la información. Puede que se me ocurra algo.

La castaña meditó unos segundos cómo podía decírselo sin desvelar demasiado.

\- Verás, Draco quiere pasarse a nuestro bando, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Ginny asintió.

\- Pues digamos que... en su bando actual no lo saben, y le han mandado una tarea... que no puede cumplir. Realmente es imposible, y si no la lleva a cabo... bueno, ya sabes como castiga Voldemort a quien no le obedece, ¿no?

La pelirroja notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Quería decir que Malfoy estaba amenazado de muerte? Pues entonces, estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda. Pero era el tipo de ayuda que no podía darle un simple alumno. Tenía que venir de algún miembro de la Orden o de un profesor, a poder ser alguien que confiara en Malfoy o quisiera ayudarle. Y si la persona tenía todas esas cualidades, mucho mejor.

\- Snape.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El profesor Snape. Él es un miembro de la Orden infiltrado, ¿no? Además del padrino de Draco, así que supongo que no será la primera vez que lo ayuda. Podrías pedirle consejo o ayuda.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y miró agradecida a su amiga. Claro que sí, Snape podría intentar interceder entre Draco y Voldemort, o al menos rebajar la sanción si el rubio no cumplía con su misión. O quizás proporcionarle un refugio a él y a su madre.

\- ¡Ginny, eres la mejor!

La aludida le sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

\- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con Snape o prefieres que lo haga Malfoy?

De pronto, Hermione rememoró la semana pasada, cuando Snape los había pillado _in fraganti_ , y después había discutido con Draco; el muchacho ahora ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Con lo orgulloso que era el rubio, no se dejaría ayudar por él. Así que la Gryffindor tendría que actuar sola y sin avisarle.

\- Voy yo.

\- ¿Seguro? A Malfoy le hará más caso.

\- Las cosas entre ellos no están... en su mejor momento -. Tampoco es que a ella le apeteciera presentarse en el despacho de Snape, sobre todo recordando que los había visto cuando dormían hacía una escasa semana. Pero no tenía otra opción, y realmente necesitaban la ayuda del profesor.

\- Como quieras. ¿Cuándo vas a ir?

\- ¿Cuánto queda para la hora de la comida?

\- Hora y media más o menos.

\- Voy ahora - dijo intentando sonar decidida.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a andar hacia el despacho del profesor.

* * *

\- No pareces muy segura - dijo Ginny, observando como Hermione miraba con recelo una y otra vez la puerta de madera negra donde una pequeña placa rezaba: _Profesor Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin._

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Gin.

La pelirroja suspiró.

\- Lo sé. ¿Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor?

\- Espero llegar antes.

Ginny le estrechó la mano antes de irse.

\- Ojalá Snape pueda ayudarte.

Una vez que se encontró sola en el pasillo, Hermione levantó la mano y picó suavemente a la puerta. Desde dentro, le llegó la voz amortiguada del profesor.

\- Adelante.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya vuelve a recuperar la extensión normal, pues el último lo hice más largo (tampoco he tenido tiempo para más). Sé que os gustan los capítulos más largos, pero es que se me hace imposible.

Tengo que decir, que he vuelto a recuperar las ganas de escribir que llevaba semanas sin encontrar. Era como sentarme y escribir diferentes cosas que me gustaban pero me dejaban una sensación rara y decir: tengo que hacerlo porque me he comprometido a subir cada jueves. Esta semana, por fin me he sentado y he dicho: Venga, que me apetece escribir un rato. Supongo que me ha motivado volver a juntarlos XD

Al principio del capítulo, hemos visto cómo Hermione y Draco se reconcilia cuando la chica va a consolarlo. Después, Draco le enseña la carta y... bueno, supongo que a nadie le hacen demasiada gracia las malas noticias, ¿no? Realmente es como salir de un problema y entrar a otro.

Os he dado un momento Dramione más largo de lo habitual, porque después del capítulo pasado, incluso yo tenía ganas de volver a verlos juntos ;P Con esta pelea, creo que su relación se ha consolidado más y se ha hecho más fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, las parejas normales también pelean :)

Respecto a Nott, supongo que no tendréis claro que pasa con él. Intento mantener un poco el misterio alrededor de su personaje, pero puede que alguno se dé cuenta de qué le pasa. Si es así, mandadme review con lo que creéis que le ocurre y os responderé el jueves que viene :)

Hemos tenido una pequeña escena con Harry y Ron, y luego Ginny y Hermione han ido a hablar solas. Ha sido Ginny la que ha conseguido dar con lo que podría ser una solución, porque quería darle algo de protagonismo también este capítulo :)

Así pues, Hermione no ha tardado nada en presentarse en el despacho de Snape, y el capítulo se ha quedado así, con Hermione delante de una puerta como la semana pasada.

Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en enviarme reviews con lo que opináis que le pasa a Nott y lo que creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo :)

Antes de despedirme, respondo a las reviews de la semana pasada:

\- **pekelittrell:** Tienes razón en eso de que el tiempo no es muy real, de hecho, ya has visto cuánto les ha durado a ellos XD Por suerte, no hay personas terceras entre ellos así que no tenemos que añadir más problemas :) Supongo que la reconciliación te habrá gustado, espero tu comentario y un beso ❤

\- **Adrit126** **:** Es cierto que Hermione es un poco llorona, pero con todas las cosas que le pasan... bueno, que te rompan el corazón no es muy agradable XD Por suerte se han reconciliado, y por comentar algo, a mí Nott también me encanta 😍 Un besazo ❤

\- **damalunaely:** Es que como para que no nos gusten, son más monos 😍😍 Supongo que al final han cedido los dos, así que todos salen ganando :) Espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación, besos ❤

\- **Meg:** Acertaste, la pelea sólo fue un obstáculo en su relación :) No te preocupes porque a mí tampoco me gusta verlos separados, así que muchas más peleas no creo que haya... los problemas vienen de otra forma, como en carta XD Si escribo el one-shoot de Harry y Ginny, te avisaré para que puedas leerlo, pero supongo que será después de terminar esta historia :) Espero que te haya gustado, besos ❤

\- **Guest:** Muchas gracias :) Espero que hayas saciado tus ansias de lectura con este nuevo capítulo, intentaré que el de la semana sea también interesante e intrigante 😊 Un besito ❤

\- **soniasag11:** No te preocupes, no me gusta haceros sufrir y prefiero verlos juntos :) Es más agradable escribir la historia con momentos bonitos que con peleas, créeme :) Espero que te haya gustado y que ya tengas ganas de leer el de la semana que viene, un besito ❤

\- **David:** De verdad que los haría mas largos, pero sólo tengo una semana para pensar la continuación de cada capitulo y escribirla, y con todo lo que tengo que hacer y estudiar no me queda tiempo para mucho mas 😅 Me alegro de que te guste, y a Luna intentaré meterla más, aunque en esta parte de la historia que viene no me cuadra mucho 😊 Espero que te guste el capítulo, un beso ❤

Bueno, y estas han sido todas las reviews :) Espero que los nuevos lectores o aquellos que no comentan os animéis a mandar también, para que esta historia pueda así llegar a más gente ❤

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme y seguirme, espero que os haya gustado y que mandéis reviews. Y no olvidéis darle al Go :)**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea**

P.D.: El título del capítulo es parte del título de una de las novelas de Gabriel García Márquez, que se llama "Crónica de una muerte anunciada". Simplente porque nadie diga nada 😊


	21. UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA

Snape levantó la cabeza para recibir al recién llegado, y le sorprendió comprobar que esa persona era Hermione Granger. ¿Qué haría la chica en su despacho? Si tenía algún problema, desde luego no habría acudido allí. Y desde que la había visto en su torre con Draco, no había hecho el más mínimo amago de querer hablarle.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? -. Titubeó Hermione, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la situación y la mirada escrutadora del hombre.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? - dijo Snape con tono de ironía. Vale, era obvio que su relación no era la mejor del mundo.

La castaña reprimió una mueca de fastidio y alzó la barbilla. Estaba allí por Draco, y no iba a echarse atrás.

\- Verá… - dijo tras aclararse la voz -. Usted sigue espiando al bando contrario, ¿no?

El profesor entrecerró los ojos y la miró evaluante. No se esperaba esa pregunta, la verdad. Sobre todo, porque no se le ocurría qué podía querer Hermione Granger de él. Con prudencia, asintió y la instó a continuar.

\- ¿Le han informado de… las últimas noticias?

Vale, ahora Snape estaba totalmente perdido.

\- Señorita Granger, no entiendo…

\- Draco ha recibido una carta. En la que le decían que ayer hubo una reunión y planearon el siguiente movimiento.

El profesor abrió los ojos, pero intentó no parecer sorprendido. ¿Habían dado un paso más sin avisarlo? Y, en ese caso, ¿cuál había sido y por qué Granger se molestaba en ir a contárselo cuando podría haberlo hecho Draco?

\- No había tenido ninguna noticia. Y bien, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Verá profesor… es algo complicado. Es decir, la misión va dirigida a Draco y es él quien la tiene que cumplir, pero es imposible. Y si no lo hace… - su voz se quebró y bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Si no? – preguntó Snape, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

\- Lo van a matar -. Dijo Hermione mirándolo de nuevo, mientras notaba de nuevo cómo las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

Snape asintió y la miró fijamente.

\- Tome asiento, por favor.

La chica asintió y se sentó, secándose las lágrimas para evitar ponerse a llorar delante del hombre.

\- Bien, señorita Granger. Necesito que me cuente todo lo que sepa.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y tomó aire un par de veces hasta que tuvo la situación más o menos dominada.

\- Cuando esta mañana llegó el correo, después de lo de esa pobre chica de Hufflepuff, vi que Draco recibía una carta, y al leerla abandonaba el Gran Comedor. Lo seguí hasta nuestra torre y estaba… mal. Muy mal - Hermione hizo una pausa y agitó la cabeza, intentando olvidar la escena de Draco agazapado en un rincón de su habitación -. No se me ocurría qué podía pasarle, pero entonces me ha dado la carta. Era de su tía Bellatrix. Decía que habían tenido una reunión, en la que habían decidido encargar la próxima tarea a Draco. Bellatrix le recordaba que… bueno, que Voldemort no iba a aceptar fallos.

Snape se removió incómodo y le dio a la chica unos segundos para relajarse. Después, preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es esa misión?

Hermione se pasó la mano por el pelo y se frotó los ojos, visiblemente nerviosa. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza para mirar al profesor.

\- Tiene que matar a Dumbledore. Tiene que hacerlo o Voldemort le matará a él.

Snape se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse. La situación acababa de dar un giro de 180 grados, y no parecía tener fácil solución.

\- Quizás la Orden pueda proporcionarle un refugio -. Propuso el hombre.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y miró al profesor suplicante.

\- La carta incluía una amenaza hacia su familia. El castigo si falla no solo recaerá sobre él, y Draco no está dispuesto a esconderse y abandonar a su madre. Pero usted tiene que poder hacer alguna otra cosa. Puede hablar con Voldemort para que cambie la misión o algo así, o convencer a los mortífagos de que no se puede encargar esa misión a Draco y que es imposible matar a Dumbledore. Por favor, tiene que intentarlo. Es la única esperanza que queda.

Snape suspir, apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró la cara entre las manos, visiblemente frustrado.

\- No puedo hacer eso. Sospecharían de mí, y sin un espía estaríamos perdidos. Eso sería jugármela a todo o nada.

\- Pero tiene que hacerlo.

Snape negó. Era más complicado de lo que ella creía.

\- Está siendo egoísta -. Dijo Hermione enfadada, sin importarle hablar de ese modo a un profesor.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda y se recostó de nuevo en su asiento. Esa chica no entendía la seriedad del asunto, porque no lo sabía todo.

\- Déjeme pensar. Si se me ocurre algo, se lo comunicaré.

\- ¿No tiene ninguna ligera idea?

Snape suspiró.

\- Sí, pero antes tengo que consultarlo con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Hasta mañana, señorita Granger.

Hermione se levantó y lo miró enfadada antes de salir del despacho. ¿Le comunicaba una información de tal importancia y la trataba así? Además, es como si la hubiera alejado del asunto, y eso no era justo. Ella quería ayudar tanto como fuera posible. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que había ido a ver a Snape.

Por otra parte, el hombre le había dicho que tenía algo en mente, así que aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza a la que aferrarse.

A decir verdad, Hermione estaba lejos de imaginar de qué trataba el plan de Snape.

* * *

Ginny entró en la Sala Común minutos después de haberse despedido de Hermione, y se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Harry, que la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó enseguida Ron, poniendo malos ojos a la pareja. Desde la vez que los había encontrado en su habitación, no le hacía mucha gracia verlos así de juntos.

Según lo planeado, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano.

\- Nada.

Ron bufó.

\- ¿Nada de nada? Pero si lleváis casi una hora hablando.

\- Bueno, en realidad ha sido solo media. Sí que hemos hablado de otras cosas, pero respecto a su estado de humor, Hermione no me ha contado nada. Le pase lo que le pase, no es asunto nuestro. Ya os lo dije.

\- Odio que nos oculte las cosas de esa manera - bufó Ron.

\- La gente tiene derecho a tener su privacidad, ¿no?

Ron gruñó ante la indirecta de su hermana. Cierto que todo el mundo la necesitaba, pero se negaba a darles privacidad a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en su propia habitación.

En ese momento y para suerte de Harry y Ginny, Lavender entró corriendo en la Sala Común y se lanzó al cuello de Ron, que le correspondió al beso sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Vamos, Ro-Ro?

\- ¿Vamos? ¿Dónde?

La rubia puso cara de pena y enfado al mismo tiempo, algo que, por cierto, se le daba muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde? ¡Habíamos quedado en que hoy iríamos a pasear!

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Te lo pregunté el sábado y me dijiste que sí que querías.

Mierda. Eso de asentir a todas sus preguntas sin molestarse en escucharlas no le venía bien. Pero es que Lavender hablaba tanto…

\- Bueno…

\- ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado!

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ellos, y Ron, negándose a montar otra escenita como la de Harry y Ginny, se levantó y esperó a que la chica se pusiera a su lado.

\- Ya vamos, ya vamos. Si te lo prometí, tendré que cumplir, ¿no? – Su tono no era muy entusiasta, pero algo es algo.

Lavender mostró una de sus radiantes sonrisas y le cogió la mano para guiarlo hasta el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ginny esperó unos segundos tras la marcha de su hermano para girarse y quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, que se acercó para besarla.

\- ¿Te imaginas que vuelva? - susurró divertido.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras su lengua buscaba la de Harry.

\- Que se aguante -. Dijo antes de darle un último beso.

El moreno le acarició la mejilla con un pulgar y la observó en silencio durante unos instantes. A veces, cuando la guerra venía a su cabeza, Harry disfrutaba perdiéndose en las facciones de Ginny, intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Aquello le confería una paz inmensa y una seguridad que, a decir verdad, no poseía.

Ante esos intensos escrutinios, Ginny se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. Ahí estaba Harry, poniéndola nerviosa como ningún chico había conseguido antes.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Hermione? -. Susurró Harry mientras miraba divertido el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de aquello. Harry esperó a que se levantara y se puso en pie a su lado.

\- ¿Vamos a tu habitación? – preguntó Ginny, ganándose una mirada alarmada de Harry.

\- ¿No crees que…? -. El moreno se detuvo a mitad de la frase, cuando su novia comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ginny disfrutaba tomándole el pelo casi tanto como Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Venga, no te enfades - dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -. Será mejor que vayamos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry asintió y ambos abandonaron la torre de Gryffindor, rumbo al octavo piso.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el despacho de Dumbledore, una muchacha estaba recostada en la silla para visitras, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras el director esperaba a que se calmara.

\- Alice, sé que debe estar siendo muy difícil para ti. Pero tienes que ser fuerte y no dejar que esto te destroce.

\- Pero… no puedo – dijo ella entre hipidos –. Él ha matado todo lo que quería, y de un día para otro no tengo nada.

Dumbledore mostró una sonrisa de comprensión y se levantó para apoyarle una mano en el hombro. Los Hufflepuffs tenían un corazón enorme. Quién si no iba a apreciar de esa forma el amor familiar.

\- Estoy seguro de que tienes amigas y amigos que estarán a tu lado pase lo que pase. Sé que no te puedo pedir que lo superes estando tan reciente, pero estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, lo lograrás.

Dumbledore hablaba desde la experiencia. Pues su familia, de la que ahora mismo solo quedaba su hermano (con el que no se llevaba del todo bien), llevaba destruida mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Siempre que recordaba sus errores pasados, Dumbledore se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado si hubiera actuado de otra manera con su pobre hermana. Pero el hombre era sabio, y sabía que, por más que lo deseara, no podría cambiar el pasado.

En ese momento, la chica sollozó de nuevo, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

\- De momento, tómate unos días sin ir a clase. No creo que eso suponga un problema en tus estudios, y realmente lo necesitas. Alguna de tus amigas puede pasar a verte cuando tenga un rato libre, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir aquí o ir a ver a la señora Sproutt. La señora Pomfrey también estará encantada de darte pastillas para no soñar o tranquilizantes si lo necesitas.

La chica asintió en silencio y se levantó para marcharse.

\- ¿Señorita Bramson?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Recuerde que, en estas situaciones, necesitamos a alguien en quien podamos confiar y que pueda ayudarnos.

Alice asintió en silencio y abandonó definitivamente el despacho del director. ¿Se había referido Dumbledore a lo que creía que se refería?

* * *

Ginny caminó por tercera vez delante de la pared vacía, y segundos más tarde, una puerta enorme de roble se materializó ante sus narices.

Harry y ella no tardaron en entrar en la estancia, que tenía el mismo aspecto que adquiría siempre que la visitaban: una lujosa habitación con un balcón desde el que siempre se podía ver el atardecer, dos grandes sillones, un baño con una bañera lo suficientemente grande para dos y una cama de matrimonio con colcha blanca y colchón mullido.

En ese momento, prefirieron salir al balcón y sentarse en las dos sillas que había junto a la mesa de cristal. Ginny observó el horizonte y tomó aire, preparándose para empezar a narrar lo poco que sabía.

\- Hermione no me ha especificado mucho, a decir verdad. Me ha dicho que no podía contármelo todo, pero sí que me ha intentado explicar un poco de qué va el asunto para ver si podía ayudarle.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con él?

\- Sí, pero no de la forma en la que pensábamos. Es decir, sí que llevaban días peleados y por eso Hermione ha estado triste, pero ya se han reconciliado, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso.

\- Mejor para Malfoy, porque si no, le hubiera…

\- Harry -. Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

\- Perdón. Sigue contándomelo.

\- Bueno, me ha dicho que Malfoy ha recibido noticias de su bando. Es obvio que no saben que va a pelear con nosotros, y le han mandado llevar a cabo la próxima misión.

Harry se incorporó en la silla. Por fin algo de acción.

\- ¿Y de qué trata?

Ginny suspiró.

\- Ahí está el problema. Eso es lo que no ha podido decirme Hermione.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Lo único que me ha dicho es que es imposible que Malfoy lo lleve a cabo. Y que, si no lo consigue… - Ginny hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Si no lo consigue, qué? - preguntó el moreno ansioso.

\- Lo matarán, Harry.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, esa ha sido mi reacción. Es horrible, ¿no? A Hermione no se le ocurría nada para arreglarlo, así que le he sugerido ir a contárselo a Snape.

\- ¿A Snape?

\- El es de la Orden, está infiltrado y le cae bien Draco. No creo que encontráramos a nadie mejor.

\- Sí, pero… ¿Snape?

\- Sé que no te cae especialmente bien, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Y tenemos que hacer algo.

\- ¿En serio te importa lo que le pase a Malfoy?

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ahora está en nuestro bando. Y lo más importante, está con Hermione. Si le pasa algo… no me lo quiero ni imaginar. Ha estado alicaída simplemente por una pelea tonta, así que figúrate cómo reaccionará si lo pierde para siempre.

Harry se estremeció y asintió. Ginny tenía razón.

\- Está bien, está bien. No me gusta la idea de ayudar a Malfoy, pero tienes razón en lo de Hermione. ¿Qué ha dicho Snape?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Hermione ha ido a su despacho y yo he vuelto a la Sala Común. Tendremos que esperar para que nos lo cuente.

Harry asintió y miró el atardecer con ojos apagados.

\- Odio la guerra.

\- ¿Y quién no? -. Dijo Ginny mientras le aferraba la mano y se recostaba contra su silla.

* * *

Hermione acudió media hora más tarde al Gran Comedor, pero sólo encontró a Ron y Lavender besándose. Resignada, tomó asiento al lado de Parvati y evitó mirar mucho a la pegajosa pareja.

\- ¿No han venido Harry y Ginny?

Parvati rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Espero que no estén en la habitación de Ron.

Hermione sonrió y miró hacia el pelirrojo, que por suerte, parecía no haber oído la broma. Mejor, porque no le habría pillado la gracia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? - preguntó Parvati -. Pareces preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? No, no es nada. Todo este asunto de la guerra…

\- Sí, a mí también me pone los pelos de punta. Mis padres y mi hermano pequeño también son _muggles_ y… bueno, Padma y yo vamos a intentar convencerlos para que se muden a otro país lo antes posible. Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo sin que se preocupen. Preferimos no decirles nada de la guerra, porque si no, intentarían llevarnos con ellos. Y nuestro lugar está aquí, en Hogwarts, ¿entiendes?

\- Claro que lo entiendo - asintió Hermione.

Era la misma situación que había vivido ella antes de decidirse a desmemorizar a sus padres. Solo que en aquel entonces, la guerra no había estallado todavía y todo parecía más seguro. Ahora, incluso sabiendo que estaban en Australia, no conocer su paradero exacto ni poder ponerse en contacto con ellos la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía comida de diferentes platos. Ginny ocupó a su vez el sitio frente al moreno, poniendo caras de asco a Ron y Lavender, que se besaban a su lado.

\- Luego somos nosotros los que montamos el espectáculo…

Harry soltó una carcajada y se elevó por encima de la mesa para dar una colleja a su amigo.

\- Tío, contente un poco. Tendrás que dejar sitio para la cena, ¿no?

Ron sonrió tontamente y asintió, feliz por la liberación de la chica, mientras se servía toda una torre de patatas fritas y muslos de pollo. Lavender no parecía muy contenta, pero no dijo nada y los demás prefirieron no abordar el tema.

* * *

Hermione, Harry y Ron pasaron el resto del día en los jardines, hablando de sus planes cuando abandonaran Hogwarts. Los primeros pasos estaban claros: se refugiarían un tiempo en la Madriguera o en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, e intentarían robar el guardapelo a Umbridge. Ahora bien, si lo conseguían, no sabían por dónde seguir. No tenían la más mínima pista de dónde podrían hallar el resto de horrocruxes, y ni siquiera estaban seguros de poder destruir el guardapelo. Por suerte, Harry tenía clases particulares con Dumbledore dos veces por semana, y esperaban que el hombre les suministrara toda la información que fuera posible durante su búsqueda. Hermione se estremecía, recordando que, si Dumbledore seguía vivo cuando ellos abandonaran Hogwarts, era muy probable que Draco fuera asesinado.

* * *

Hermione volvía por fin a su torre, después de haber pasado todo el día con sus amigos. Había notado que el rubio no había ido a comer ni a cenar, y Nott tampoco parecía haberlo hecho, así que dedujo que estarían en su torre. Y acertó a medias.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Draco solo, haciendo levitar una taza de té, en un sillón junto al fuego. No parecía muy atento en lo que hacía, y cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, desvió la mirada, haciendo que la taza cayera al suelo y se rompiera en miles de pedacitos.

\- _Reparo_ – susurró sin dejar de mirar a Hermione -. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – preguntó.

\- Con Harry y Ron. Ya sabes, ahora que la guerra ha estallado, tenemos que empezar a hacer planes para cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo todos tengamos que abandonar Hogwarts? ¿Cuándo tengamos que separarnos? ¿Cuándo… cuando yo no siga vivo?

Hermione negó en silencio y lo miró fijamente.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir. Aun queda algo de esperanza.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué trata?

\- Verás, le he dicho a…

\- ¿Le has contado a Potter y Weasley lo de la carta? – Draco parecía bastante enfadado.

\- No es eso. Déjame terminar – dijo la chica rodando los ojos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá blanco -. Ellos llevan toda la semana preocupándose por mí, y hoy Ginny y yo hemos ido a dar una vuelta para poder hablar. No le he especificado nada, simplemente le he contado que te había llegado una carta en la que, si no cumplías una misión, podría pasarte algo… malo.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho…?

\- ¡Para ver si podía darme alguna idea! Al contrario que tú, no me he rendido aún.

\- ¿Entonces Weasley es tu esperanza?

\- No. Pero Ginny me ha dado una idea.

\- ¿Cuál?

Hermione elevó los ojos y miró al muchacho.

\- Ir a hablar con Snape.

El rostro del chico pasó de la incredulidad a la furia en un instante.

\- ¿No irás a hacerlo, verdad?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir "bueno"?

\- Ya lo he hecho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que deberías haberme pedido permiso antes?

\- ¿Me lo hubieras dado si te lo hubiera pedido?

Aquello desconcertó al rubio, que titubeó unos instantes.

\- Bueno… no es eso, pero…

\- No, Draco, no lo habrías hecho. Puede que estés enfadado con Snape, pero sabes que podría resultar una buena ayuda.

\- Sigue sin parecerme bien.

\- Pues que sepas que me dijo que tenía una idea y que podría resultar.

\- ¿También te contó de qué trataba esa idea?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, resignada. Vale, había confiado en el profesor y Snape no había confiado en ella, ¿y qué?

\- Seguramente será una locura – dijo Draco nada convencido, pero algo menos enfadado.

\- ¿Acaso dejarte morir sin hacer nada no lo sería?

\- A todo el mundo le llega su momento.

\- No con 17 años.

Draco suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Odiaba admitirlo, pero debajo de esa capa de resignación, escondía un torrente de sentimientos contradictorios y una voz que le decía que era pronto para rendirse. Hermione tenía razón; le quedaba toda una vida por delante.

\- Draco… - susurró Hermione apenada mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba a su lado, frente al sofá en el que estaba sentado -. No hace falta que finjas que todo va bien. Sé que estás asustado, yo también lo estaría, ¿sabes? En Gryffindor seremos valientes, pero no nos preparan para… esto.

\- ¿Enserio crees que quiero morir? – susurró el rubio con voz ahogada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No, creo que solo intentas aparentar que no te importa para no preocupar a nadie. Pero si piensas que te voy a dejar morir, es porque no me conoces.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Draco preguntó:

\- ¿Vas a luchar a mi lado hasta el final?

\- No digas hasta el final como si estuvieras hablando de pasado mañana. Te queda una larga vida por delante, Draco Malfoy, y yo me voy a encargar de que puedas vivirla en condiciones, ¿vale?

El rubio alzó la cabeza y la miró decidido. Sí, tenía razón. No podía rendirse aún.

\- De acuerdo. Pelearé.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

\- Gracias.

Draco le acarició la espalda y apoyó su mentón contra la coronilla de la chica.

\- No eres tú quien tiene que darlas – susurró.

Tras unos momentos enzarzados en un silencioso e íntimo abrazo, el rubio preguntó:

\- ¿Cansada?

Hermione asintió sonriendo. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Era normal teniendo en cuenta el problema que acababa de surgir; la chica estaba agotando toda su energía en intentar encontrar una situación.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa ladeada durante unos segundos, y seguidamente la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de la izquierda, mientras Hermione no paraba de reír como una niña pequeña. La soltó con cuidado sobre la cama, y la chica, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer su túnica y quedó vestida solo con la ropa interior. Draco hizo lo mismo y se tumbó a su lado, dejando que Hermione pasara una pierna y un brazo sobre su cuerpo y apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. El rubio la abrazó en silencio y le dio un último beso, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse en una profunda calma que no disfrutaba desde hace días. En ese momento, ambos se sentían seguros y tranquilos, como si los problemas de la guerra se hubieran esfumado para permitirles ser felices por unos momentos.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, y durante el desayuno, reinaba un ambiente tenso e incómodo en las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y, sobre todo, Hufflepuff.

La mesa de Slytherin era la única en la que se seguían oyendo risas, y donde los alumnos desayunando sin preocupación. Cuando las lechuzas llegaron con el correo, ninguno de ellos dudó en abrir sus respectivas cartas o paquetes, sabiendo que no recibirían malas noticias. Únicamente dos alumnos parecían incómodos y cansados: Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, que intercambiaban miradas nerviosas y parecían atentos a lo que pasaba en el resto del comedor.

Hermione sintió unos ojos grises clavados sobre ella cuando recibió su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ diario, pero la chica lo miró para tranquilizarlo. Aunque a sus padres les pasara algo, no le escribirían, porque era como si no la conocieran. No es que eso la tranquilizara mucho, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que autoconvencerse de que todo iría bien y que conseguiría encontrarlos y devolverles la memoria tras la guerra (teniendo en cuenta que, para ello, primero debían ganar la guerra).

Al momento siguiente, se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor mientras Alice Bramson cruzaba las grandes puertas. Iba rodeada por todas sus amigas, que lanzaban miradas furiosas a todo aquel que intentara mirar a Alice o que susurrara algo acerca de ella.

Hermione observó durante unos instantes a la chica, en la que no se había fijado muchas veces: era pequeña y esbelta, con una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una cola de caballo y unos ojos azules como el cielo, pero teñidos de rojo por las lágrimas. Era muy guapa, a decir verdad, pero no se había molestado mucho en arreglarse esa mañana. Tenía un aspecto descuidado y un aire melancólico que puso a Hermione los pelos de punta.

Alice miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin con odio y resignación, y deslizó su mirada a través de los alumnos de la Casa mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa y asentía débilmente con la cabeza. Hermione intentó adivinar a quién le dirigía ese gesto, pero había tantas cabezas vueltas hacia ella que podría haber sido cualquiera.

Hermione observó conmovida como los Hufflepuffs le hacían un hueco en su mesa y miraban al resto de Casas con el ceño fruncido. Todos los tejones se esmeraron por crear un ambiente de tranquilidad e intentar que Alice estuviera cómoda y comiera algo. No lo consiguieron, pero al menos, la chica no parecía tan triste arropada con todo aquel cariño y compañerismo. Solo los Hufflepuffs eran capaces de comportarse de esa manera, y la Gryffindor los envidiaba por ello.

\- Lo tiene que estar pasando muy mal – susurró Hermione, volviéndose hacia sus amigos y refiriéndose, obviamente, a Alice.

\- Yo no habría bajado a desayunar – añadió Ron, mientras miraba sin reparos al grupo de Hufflepuffs y engullía una salchicha.

\- Tiene que intentar recuperar la normalidad, y si no es ahora tendría que haber sido en unos días. Cuanto antes se enfrente a esto, mejor – opinó Harry -. Aunque supongo que no irá a clases.

Ginny, que no había abierto la boca, suspiró y bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza.

\- Es una chica muy maja. Está en mi clase en Herbología y Transformaciones y siempre intenta ayudar a los demás. Nunca ha tenido problemas con nadie y suele estar tan… radiante. Es extraño verla así de alicaída.

Ninguno dijo nada más y siguieron desayunando en silencio, al igual que todos los demás en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía hacia la primera clase de la tarde cuando sintió que algo le tiraba del brazo y la metía en un aula vacía. Se volvió con la varita en posición de ataque para defenderse de su secuestrador, pero puso los ojos en blanco cuando descubrió a Draco sonriéndole irónicamente.

\- Me has asustado.

\- Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para hablar contigo a solas. No me apetecía tener que presentarme delante de Potter y Weasley otra vez.

La chica guardó la varita y se cruzó de brazos simulando enfado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

Draco le agarró la cintura y la miró con una sonrisa astuta.

\- Bueno, esta mañana no hemos tenido mucho tiempo… - dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de la chica.

\- Draco… puede que haya clase aquí ahora… - Hermione, aunque no intentó resistirse, miró alrededor preocupada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo he comprobado. Tenemos la sala para nosotros solos.

\- No podemos faltar a Pocion… - él la besó en ese momento, silenciando su protesta. Hermione pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico y se pegó a él tanto como pudo.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio le dio un último beso y se apartó unos centímetros. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas. Además, su respiración estaba alterada y lo miraba distraída.

\- Creí que te parecía una mala idea - dijo Draco con voz algo más grave que de normal.

Hermione le pegó suavemente en el pecho y lo miró intentando parecer indignada, pero no consiguió ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Eres…

\- ¿Increíblemente atractivo? ¿Sexi? ¿Gracioso y amable? Lo sé.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco reía. Al menos, ya no parecía estar triste o asustado. Simplemente era arrogante y sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- ¿Has hablado con Snape hoy?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No me ha dicho nada, así que supongo que aun no ha hablado con quien debía hablar.

Draco asintió. Simplemente quería saber si había novedades. Bueno, y pasar un tiempo con la chica.

\- No pareces tan afectado como ayer - comentó la chica mientras le acariciaba el pómulo.

\- Eso es porque he estado pensando.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, por mucho que te sorprenda, yo también pienso. ¿Y sabes qué conclusión he sacado?

\- No.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella y susurró contra sus labios:

\- Que me quede el tiempo que me quede, no voy a pasarlo amargado.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo el olor a menta del chico, mientras notaba su pulso acelerarse por la cercanía de Draco.

\- Aprovecharlo tanto como pueda - susurró el chico.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar?

La castaña notó como la boca de Draco se curvaba en una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Ahora mismo – dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo, pero de una forma mucho más pasional. Hermione se aferró al cuello de su túnica y se puso de puntillas para estar a la misma altura que él.

El chico la elevó y la llevó hasta la mesa más próxima. Draco se situó de pie entre las piernas de la chica, que colgaban del borde del pupitre, y le aferró la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso.

El ruido de risas en el pasillo sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento, y la chica logró a duras penas separarse de Draco y bajar de la mesa.

\- Tenemos que ir a clase. Además, cualquiera podría encontrarnos aquí.

El rubio elevó las manos y la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi plan de aprovechar el tiempo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso rápido.

\- Esta noche tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Tras esto, abandonó el aula, dejando al chico sonriendo, plantado en mitad de la sala. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho ordenando unos papeles, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

El director apartó los documentos y elevó la cabeza.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con el cabello oscuro y greñudo entró en el despacho.

\- Ah, Severus - dijo el directo mientras sonreía al hombre -. ¿Deseas algo?

El recién llegado estaba tan serio como siempre, pero tenía algo diferente en la expresión. ¿Estaba preocupado por algo?

\- Me temo que sí. Tenemos problemas.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

¿Qué os ha parecido? A ver, acción, lo que se dice acción, no ha habido exactamente, pero la historia necesita avanzar del alguna forma (sé que es lo que digo siempre, pero es que es verdad XD). Aun así, espero que os haya gustado y que os haya dejado con ganas de más :)

Al principio, hemos visto la conversación de Snape con Hermione, y aunque Snape ha dicho que igual podía ayudarles, no ha especificado nada y ha dejado a Hermione igual que cuando ha llegado XD Queda la pequeña esperanza de la idea de Snape (que aun no sabemos cual es) funcione.

Después, hemos visto como Ginny y Harry hablaban acerca de lo que Ginny sabe del asunto, y parece que a Harry no le ha hecho mucha gracia XD, pero es normal tratándose de Draco y Snape.

He metido una pequeña escena del trío de oro (y Lavender también estaba por ahí XD), y ya he dicho que han estado hablando de su siguiente paso, donde van a refugiarse y todo eso, aunque no ha sido muy detallado. Ya tendremos más momentos de esos tres más adelante ;)

Hermione ha vuelto a su habitación y ha estado hablando con Draco, que, aunque se ha enfadado un poco al principio, ha acabado accediendo a pelear, así que por lo menos, ya sabemos que no va a dejar que lo asesinen así sin más :)

También he metido un poquito a Alice Bramson, y va a salir algo más a lo largo de toda la historia. No es que vaya a ser un personaje clave, pero sí que va a tener algo más de importancia :)

La escena que más me ha gustado escribir ha sido la de Hermione y Draco en el aula, donde Draco ha vuelto a ser sarcástico y molesto (por fin XD) pero gracioso y seductor. Me he reído mucho con la escena y espero que os haya gustado, puede que consideréis que el cambio hace a Draco bipolar, pero no puedo tenerle triste toda la vida o nos vamos a aburrir mucho. Además, si ha decidido aprovechar el tiempo tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no? XD

Para terminar el capítulo, Snape ha ido a hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Será él la persona de la que hablaba? Mandadme reviews diciéndome lo que creéis. De todas formas, es normal que pida ayuda al director. Es influyente en la Orden y una persona lista y poderosa 😊

La semana que viene veremos de qué tiene que hablar Snape con él, espero que esperéis con ansias la continuación :)

Por cierto, **novedad** : voy a empezar a contestar las reviews por privado, así no escribo tanto en la historia y puedo comunicarme de forma más personal con vosotros :) Puede que no os hayáis dado cuenta y os haya mandado ya mensaje, tenéis que mirar en _Private Messaging_ supongo, a mí me sale ahí todo. De todas formas, si dejasteis comentario la semana pasada y no os ha llegado respuesta, decídmelo y os la envío de otra forma :)

Aunque a la mayoría os conteste de la otra forma, sigue habiendo gente a la que no me da opción de contestarles por mensaje privado, así que sí que les responderé por aquí (si alguno más prefiere que le responda como siempre decídmelo, porque puede que me parezca una mala idea y no lo sea XD):

\- **Meg:** Cierto que es un problema tras otro, pero es más o menos lo que pasa en la historia real de Harry Potter XD Lo del título del anterior capítulo, hasta dentro de unas semanas no vamos a tener que preocuparnos de muertes, así que vamos a intentar disfrutar ese tiempo en calma XD De momento, la solución al problema está más o menos ahí, solo que no sabemos aun de qué se trata... la semana que viene creo que ya se sabrá :) Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por comentar y un beso ❤😘

\- **laadyyblaack:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado :) La semana que viene más y mejor ;P Un beso y gracias por leerme y comentar ❤😘

Nada más de momento, así que toca agradeceros leerme y seguirme todas las semanas y recordaos que podéis poneros en contacto conmigo cuando los deseéis.

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero vuestras reviews y no olvidéis darle al Go :)**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea**


	22. LA DECISIÓN DE DUMBLEDORE

El director cambió su expresión risueña por otra mucho más seria y asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

Snape se dirigió hacia la silla que el día anterior había ocupado Alice Bramson y se sentó en ella. Colocó bien su capa en el asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa del director, entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

El anciano esperó a que estuviera cómodo y preguntó:

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Has tenido noticias de los mortífagos?

Snape carraspeó, pensando cómo debía contárselo. Tendría que intentar no ser muy brusco, pero no es que tuviera mucho tacto, a decir verdad.

\- Verá, no es que haya recibido noticias directas de ellos, lo cual me preocupa un poco. Han planeado el siguiente movimiento y no he sido informado, lo que me hace temer que quizás puedan sospechar de mí, o que Voldemort me haya retirado su confianza. Sin la información que me solían suministrar, perderíamos la ventaja con la que contamos.

Dumbledore pareció sopesar la información durante unos segundos.

\- Bueno, puede que no se fíen del correo por lechuza y no quieran que tu mensaje sea interceptado, o que prefieran tenerte al margen para evitar que ninguno de nosotros pueda sonsacártelo. No hay que ponerse en lo peor todavía. ¿Cuándo tuvo lugar esa reunión?

\- Hace unos 3 días.

\- Entonces démosle al asunto algo más de tiempo antes de afirmar nada. En caso de que estuvieras en lo cierto, tendríamos que buscar otras alternativas. Pero no podemos ponerlos en lo peor tan rápido.

Snape asintió despacio.

\- Bueno, no solo es eso…

\- Es cierto, no me has dicho quién te dio la información. Aunque me puedo imaginar que sería Draco. ¿O a él tampoco le han dicho nada?

El profesor no había pensado en esa parte. ¿Debía decir que había sido Granger, o mentir y atribuirle el hecho a Draco? Acabó decidiéndose por contarle la verdad al director. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que Dumbledore no iba a extender la noticia.

\- En realidad, fue Hermione Granger.

El director lo miró durante unos segundos y asintió sin parecer sorprendido.

\- Claro. Pedir ayuda parece más típico de la señorita Granger que del señor Malfoy.

Snape parpadeó varias veces e intentó buscar en el rostro impasible del director algún tipo de reacción.

\- ¿Usted ya sabía que ellos…?

\- ¿Tienen una relación? – Dumbledore sonrió y asintió -. Después de tantos años como profesor y director de Hogwarts, habiendo visto crecer a tantas generaciones de alumnos, hay cosas que no se me escapan.

\- ¿Por eso no le preocupó ponerlos en la misma torre? – preguntó Snape curioso. En su momento le había extrañado mucho que el director hubiera tomado aquella decisión respecto al nombramiento de los Premios Anuales. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para volver a pensar en ello.

\- En efecto. Como bien sabes, Severus, siempre he creído que Draco no pertenecía al bando en el que había crecido. No me cupo duda de que hacerlos convivir, les haría enseñarse grandes cosas e importantes valores. O puede que hubieran acabado destruyéndose. Me alegra que resultara ser la primera opción.

Snape se contuvo de sonreír irónicamente. Mucha gente consideraba a Dumbledore un viejo chiflado, pero él estaba seguro de que seguía siendo el hombre inteligente, astuto y bonachón que había conocido años atrás. Y es que en su momento, cuando tras la muerte de Lily, Snape se decidió al fin a cambiar de bando, Dumbledore confió en él y le brindó un trabajo y protección.

\- ¿Y qué piensa de esa relación? - preguntó el profesor con cautela.

El director se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que provocará un gran revuelo si sale a la luz, pero no es algo que me preocupe ni creo que vaya a afectar a nuestro bando. Sin embargo, tendríamos que intentar suministrarles algo de protección a los chicos en caso de que sucediera, por si los mortífagos decidieran atacarles. No hay duda de que la noticia estallaría como una bomba en el nombre de la familia Malfoy, pero si ellos han meditado todos los peligros...

Snape supo que el hombre estaba en lo cierto. No podían impedir que los chicos salieran, ni mucho menos separarlos (como él había intentado hacer en varias ocasiones). Si querían estar juntos, no era asunto suyo. Pero cuando la gente se enterara... bueno, puede que no pasara nada o que la noticia revolucionara al mundo mágico. De todas formas, ahora tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

El profesor carraspeó y volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.

\- Nos hemos descarriado un poco del tema principal…

\- Cierto, Severus. Me estabas contando que no te habían informado de los planes. ¿De qué trata esa nueva misión a cumplir?

Vale, ahora venía la parte desagradable.

\- Verá, resulta que la próxima misión ha sido encargada a… Draco.

El director entrecerró los ojos y empezó a barajar posibles ideas.

\- ¿La tarea tiene que ver con ese armario de los Menesteres por el que los mortífagos intentaron acceder a Hogwarts el año pasado?

\- No, eso lo dieron por imposible y decidieron no perder más tiempo intentando arreglarlo. Es algo más serio –Snape hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió -. Draco tiene que cumplir la misión o lo eliminarán.

\- Entonces, quizás podamos ayudarle a engañarlos o…

\- Draco tiene que matarle.

Dumbledore se silenció tras esa aclaración y miró fijamente a los ojos oscuros del profesor. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Snape no estaba bromeando, pero esa información le daba la vuelta a todo.

\- Es decir, que si Draco no me mata… lo matarán a él, ¿no?

\- Me temo que sí.

\- Podemos esconder al chico.

\- No. Se negaría. Su familia también está amenazada en caso de que no cumpla la misión, y por lo que me dijo ayer la señorita Granger, no tiene ninguna intención de abandonar a su madre.

El director se observó durante unos segundos la mano derecha, ennegrecida y calcinada desde hacía meses, mientras diversos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza. Solo se le ocurría una solución posible. Snape lo observó, intuyendo sus planes, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puede hacer eso.

Dumbledore elevó la mirada y centró sus ojos en los del profesor.

\- No hay otra alternativa. Tú mejor que nadie eres consciente de las implicaciones que conllevaría la muerte del chico, ¿verdad?

Snape bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Claro que había pensado en ello. Cuando Hermione Granger lo había llamado egoísta el día anterior, no era consciente de que Snape había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy, que le obligaba a proteger a Draco en caso de que estuviera en peligro y… a llevar a cabo su trabajo si el chico no era capaz. Si Voldemort mataba al rubio, Snape moriría automáticamente por no haber podido protegerlo. Así es como funcionaban los juramentos inquebrantables, y no había forma de librarse de ello.

\- Si el muere, yo también moriré. Sí, lo recuerdo.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y, como ya hemos hablado antes, eres de vital importancia, Severus. Sin la información que nos suministras, perderíamos muchas posiblidades.

\- Pero podemos buscar otras soluciones.

\- No es necesario. Seré yo quien caiga. De todas formas, la maldición de ese anillo es incurable.

Meses atrás, en verano, el director había encontrado la localización de un horrocrux, y había ido sin dudar a buscarlo para destruirlo. Lo había logrado, pero el anillo le maldijo en el mismo segundo en el que entró en contacto con su piel. Dumbledore logró a duras penas volver a Hogwarts, donde Snape le atendió y le revisó la herida, para decirle lo obvio: una maldición de ese tipo no tenía cura. Le quedaba, como mucho, un año de vida.

Por supuesto, Snape recordaba este detalle a la perfección. Pero aun así, no le hacía gracia la idea de dejar morir al director así sin más.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Cada día me noto más débil. No creo que me quede más de un año, y sé con certeza que no viviré hasta el final de la guerra. Tiene que ser así. De esta forma, mi muerte no será en vano. Si Voldemort cree que fue Draco quien me asesinó, lo librará del castigo, y así, tú podrás seguir viviendo.

\- Pero no lo creerá. Es decir, ni siquiera él ha sido capaz de venceros… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo un simple chico de 17 años?

\- Conozco a Tom Ryddle - dijo Dumbledore serenamente -. Si muero, estará tan eufórico que no le preocupará quién haya sido mi verdugo.

Snape se masajeó el puente de la nariz, mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas.

\- Es una locura. No había venido aquí buscando ese tipo de solución.

\- Me temo que es la única que hay. En las guerras muere gente todos los días.

\- Usted es el principal líder de la Orden. Si muere, mucha gente perderá la esperanza.

\- Confío en que los miembros de la Orden sean capaces de mantener la calma y seguir con lo planeado. El ejército puede estar representado por mí, pero no soy, ni mucho menos, una pieza clave. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Es el conjunto de personas unidas lo que forma un ejército. Mientras nos mantengamos juntos, no perderemos poder.

\- Pero sabe que mucha gente lo considera un símbolo de la guerra.

\- Aunque así fuera, no me queda mucho tiempo. He vivido más de un siglo, no me importa morirme un mes antes o después.

Snape suspiró. Ya no tenía más argumentos con los que rebatir la decisión del director. Además, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, él mismo era consciente de que no encontrarían otra solución posible. Dumbledore se estaba muriendo, así que eso sólo sería acelerar el proceso.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quiere tomar esta decisión?

\- Sí.

El profesor asintió con los ojos cerrados, y formuló con miedo la siguiente pregunta, pues creía conocer la respuesta:

\- Si Draco no lo mata… ¿quién lo hará?

El director clavó sus ojos azules como el cielo en los iris oscuros del profesor, confirmándole sus sospechas.

\- Tú, Severus. Tienes que ser tú.

\- No podré…

\- Tienes que poder, Severus. Tienes que hacerlo. No puedo fiarme de nadie más para esto.

Snape tomó aire y miró fijamente al director durante unos segundos, intentando estudiarlo. No parecía asustado, tan solo triste. Siempre lo recordaría como el hombre que lo había salvado, que le habría brindado protección cuando el resto del mundo lo rechazaba. Era un hombre sabio, noble, honesto. Tanto, que no le importaba entregarse a la muerte para salvar a otros.

Al fin, el profesor asintió resignado. Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía a Dumbledore.

Pensó en lo irónico de la situación. Dumbledore le había salvado la vida, y la forma que él tenía de compensárselo era matándolo. En fin, así es como eran las cosas.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- Lo haré.

\- En ese caso, hay que empezar a planearlo todo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde discutiendo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Intentaban hacerlo en voz baja para que nadie los oyera, pero el barullo reinante en la habitación era suficiente para ocultar sus voces.

\- Eso es sólo una suposición – objetó el pelirrojo a lo que Harry acababa de decir.

\- Piénsalo, Ron. Dumbledore podría estar en lo cierto. Voldemort es una persona arrogante. No escondería fragmentos de su alma en cualquier objeto común. No estamos hablando de trasladores, tíos. Es algo mucho más importante, y tiene que ser algo que él pueda tener vigilado.

\- Sí, yo también creo que eso puede ser cierto, pero… ¿Por qué objetos de las 4 Casas? Es decir, es extraño pensar que Voldemort pudo convertir en un horrocrux a un objeto de Gryffindor, ¿no? Quizás fueran todo reliquias de Slytherin u objetos personales, como su diario – comentó Hermione.

\- La copa de Hufflepuff – dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron desorientado.

\- Dumbledore también me comentó que uno de los posibles objetos podría ser eso. Lo llamó la copa de Hufflepuff.

\- Yo he leído sobre eso.

\- Cómo no… - dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y siguió explicando:

\- Era uno de los objetos de Helga Hufflepuff, considerada por lo tanto una reliquia de la Casa de Hufflepuff. La describen como un cáliz pequeño de oro, con un tejón y motivos vegetales grabados. Pero fue robada hace años a una de las descendientes de Helga, así que está…

\- En paradero desconocido - terminó Ron por ella.

\- Exacto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Aun así, es una buena pista.

\- No es nada, Harry. Por lo que sabemos, esa copa podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo – dijo Hermione calmada.

\- Es cuestión de buscarla.

\- ¿En serio lo ves tan fácil? – bufó Ron mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

\- Bueno, es lo único que tenemos. Si logramos hacernos con el guardapelo y la copa, estaremos mucho más cerca de destruir a Voldemort.

\- Es tan complicado… - se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- Venga chicos, no podemos desanimarnos antes de empezar a buscar - dijo el moreno, lanzando sendas miradas a sus amigos. Era como cuando tenía que animar al equipo de Gryffindor antes de un partido complicado.

\- Harry tiene razón – dijo Hermione -. Dumbledore seguirá suministrándonos toda la información que pueda, y posiblemente descubra más cosas.

Hermione se obligó a si misma en no pensar que puede que a Dumbledore no le quedara mucho tiempo, pues los mortífagos lo tenían en el punto de mira... casi como a Draco.

\- Exacto. Gracias Hermione - le agradeció el moreno.

La chica sonrió intentando parecer tranquila y ambos se volvieron para observar a Ron.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - le preguntó su amigo.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá.

\- Tío, no me hace gracia la misión. Pero claro que iré con vosotros. Hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a cosas peores y siempre lo hemos superado, ¿no?

La chica sonrió y asintió convencida.

\- Ron tiene razón. Lo lograremos.

\- Claro que sí - sonrió Harry, mirando orgulloso y emocionado a sus amigos. Ambos le habían ayudado en muchas ocasiones, e incluso serían capaces de dar la vida por él, como habían demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Y, por supuesto, Harry haría lo mismo por sus amigos -. Gracias. No sé qué haría sin vosotros.

\- Posiblemente ya la hubieras palmado – comentó Ron despreocupadamente. Hermione le lanzó un cojín a la cara y Harry estalló en carcajadas -. Vamos, Hermione. No va a malas. Nosotros también hubiéramos muerto sin él muchas veces. Todos nos hemos protegido a todos alguna vez.

\- Es lo que hacen los amigos – comentó Hermione.

\- Y yo tengo la suerte de tener a los mejores amigos del mundo – dijo Harry sonriendo. En esos momentos, se sentía tan apoyado y arropado por sus amigos… realmente los quería.

Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazar a Harry, y pronto Ron se unió a ellos. En ese momento, el trío de oro se volvió más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

Hermione volvía a su torre en silencio, intentando no encontrarse con ningún profesor o con Filch en el camino. Había estado un rato en la Sala Común con sus amigos después de cenar, aunque no habían hablado de ningún plan de futuro. Se habían limitado a juntarse con el resto de Gryffindors de su curso y contar anécdotas y momentos graciosos que habían vivido a lo largo de sus años en el colegio. Alguien había llevado cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego (aunque Hermione no probó una gota), y sonaban canciones de moda, al principio más bajas, pero conforme el ambiente iba aumentando, el volumen subía. Al final, habían disfrutado de una pequeña fiesta, y Hermione, haciendo caso a lo que el rubio le había enseñado, se había limitado a bailar como todo el mundo y bromear con sus compañeros.

Lo había pasado realmente bien, pero cuando el reloj había dado las 3 de la madrugada, se había despedido de sus amigos para volver a su torre. De todas formas, ya no quedaba mucha gente en la fiesta, y no le apetecía que Draco durmiera solo. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido que aprovecharían el tiempo esa misma tarde, ¿no? Al recordar eso, Hermione sonrió en la oscuridad y apretó el paso.

Por fin, llegó ante el retrato de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts, que dormían apaciblemente. No la miraron muy bien cuando les despertó, pero Hermione se limitó a mirarlos inocentemente y decirles la contraseña.

El retrato se hizo a un lado y entró en su Sala Común, donde encontró a Draco dormido en el sillón negro junto al fuego. Posiblemente la había estado esperando, pero había acabado rindiéndose. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos, disfrutando de su imagen de ángel dormido.

De pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Caminó de puntillas hacia su habitación y buscó entre su ropa el vestido que Ginny le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. Aún no se lo había puesto, pero la ocasión parecía perfecta.

Se quitó en silencio el uniforme y se puso el vestido, que le quedaba tan bien como un guante. Cuando se observó en el espejo, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para convencerse de que la persona a la que veía reflejada era ella. El vestido era elegante, de color rojo oscuro, lo cual le favorecía mucho teniendo en cuenta el color de su pelo y el ligero tono bronceado de su piel. Tenía un amplio escote que le realzaba el pecho y un corte sutil, que le marcaba las curvas, sin ser demasiado atrevido. No era muy largo, solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, así que dejaba al aire sus esbeltas piernas, que normalmente no solía enseñar con la túnica o los pantalones _muggles._

Por último, eligió unos tacones de plataforma negros y se puso un collar de oro fino, que terminaba en una media luna que despedía destellos dorados.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y asintió complacida. No podía esperar para ver la cara del chico al despertarse. Se volvió para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se quedó quieta cuando vio a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Hermione sacó la varita y bajó la luz de la habitación, confiriéndole un ambiente mucho más íntimo.

\- ¿Toda esta preparación es para mí? – preguntó Draco susurrando, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Hermione sonrió y asintió en silencio, mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para que el chico pudiera ver mejor su aspecto.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho. Es una pena que vaya a tener que quitártelo – dijo Draco mientras se erguía y la recorría con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso piensas hacer?

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

\- Bueno, me gusta mucho este vestido… - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco llegó por fin hasta ella y se detuvo en seco, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y acercando su cara a la de Hermione.

\- Si insistes, no tendré porqué quitártelo…

\- ¿Ah no? – dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del chico y miraba a los ojos grises de Draco.

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza y metió una de sus manos bajo el vestido de Hermione. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó su mano a lo largo del muslo de la chica, ascendiendo cada vez más mientras notaba cómo Hermione se tensaba bajo su toque.

Asió con cuidado el borde de la ropa interior de la chica, deslizándolo con parsimonia hacia abajo, y Hermione levantó las piernas para dejarle quitarle las braguitas.

La chica esperó a que el Slytherin se irguiera de nuevo, pero Draco tenía otros planes. Puso sus manos en los gemelos de la chica, y recorrió lentamente la longitud de sus piernas hasta llegar a su cadera. Con cuidado, levantó unos centímetros el vestido, quedando arrodillado delante de la chica.

\- Relájate.

Hermione, que empezaba a sospechar sus intenciones, se puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Qué…?

\- Te va a gustar.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar nada más, el chico comenzó a besarle con habilidad en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica gimiera y agarrara su cabello platino. Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera suspirar y aferrarse al chico, mientras descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo y sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Se contuvo de decirle nada al chico durante unos minutos, intentando disfrutar al máximo aquella maravillosa sensación. Pero cuando sintió como su rodilla derecha se doblaba, logró susurrar:

\- Draco, me voy a caer.

El rubio se levantó lo justo para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, pero no logró llegar tan lejos. También él estaba muy excitado, y notaba que no podría soportar su peso mucho más tiempo sin que los brazos le fallaran. Así pues, la llevó hasta su escritorio y, tras dejarla sentada, despejó con una mano todos los objetos que había en la mesa. El orden no era una prioridad en ese momento.

Miró a la chica durante unos segundos, que con un simple asentimiento de cabeza le dio permiso para seguir.

Draco se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a explorar con la boca una zona que, hasta entonces, le era desconocida. Hermione notaba que el chico tenía práctica, y sabía perfectamente como besarla, y sorber y lamer en los momentos exactos. Se dejó llevar por el placer, mientras notaba cómo se iba acercando poco a poco al momento final.

El rubio notó como los músculos de la chica se contraían, mientras esta soltaba un gritito que conocía muy bien y se aferraba a él.

El rubio esperó unos segundos y se separó por fin del cuerpo de la chica, alzando la vista para observarla. Estaba más colorada que nunca. Se irguió con lentitud y acercó su rostro al de la chica, que lo miraba embelesada.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

La chica sonrió tímidamente, mientras sentía cómo un ligero rubor invadía sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sexo oral?

Draco asintió en silencio.

\- Me ha gustado. Mucho.

El rubio notó como una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro y la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos.

\- ¿Sigues sin querer quitarte el vestido? – susurró mientras le besaba el hombro.

La castaña pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio y se acercaron lentamente para besarse, mientras Hermione elevaba sus manos hasta las mejillas del chico. Sus labios se encontraron anhelantes y Draco no tardó en profundizar el beso.

Hermione entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del Slytherin y el rubio gruñó mientras la besaba con más intensidad y pasión. Tener a la chica rodeándolo con las piernas y sabiendo que no llevaba ropa interior… Notaba como el cuerpo de Hermione se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos, rozando constantemente una parte concreta de la anatomía de Draco, que no tardó en reaccionar.

La chica desató rápidamente el cinturón del rubio, que con un hábil movimiento lo lanzó lejos. Acto seguido, se bajo los pantalones y los bóxers unos centímetros, lo justo para poder hundirse en la chica. No había tiempo para quitarse del todo las prendas. Hermione aumentó la presión alrededor del cuerpo del chico y lo besó ferozmente. Draco recorrió con sus manos el torso de la chica, elevando a su paso el vestido. Se separaron lo justo para que el chico le sacara el vestido por la cabeza y lo mandara lejos. Hermione desató nerviosa los botones de la camisa del chico mientras este le quitaba el sujetador, y cuando ambos acabaron con esto, la chica se inclinó hacia atrás para quedar tumbada sobre el escritorio, dejando que el chico llevara la iniciativa de sus movimientos.

El Slytherin se inclinó para besarla, y acto seguido se desplazó a su cuello y le mordió y besó la piel desnuda de esa zona repetidas veces. Hermione asió con fuerza el cabello del rubio, mientras este aumentaba la velocidad de sus sincronizados movimientos, acelerando a su vez los gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar de sus gargantas.

En esos momentos, Hermione solo era capaz de percibir el cuerpo del chico sobre ella, sus movimientos, su tacto, su respiración agitada. Draco notaba como las descargas eléctricas que sentía se acumulaban en la parte baja de su vientre, hasta que, momentos después, ambos estallaron de placer.

Tras unos maravillosos segundos, Hermione lo besó por última vez y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio para dormirse. El chico, que no creía que de pie fuera a conciliar el sueño, logró levantarla con los brazos aún temblorosos, y llevarla hasta la cama, donde se dejaron caer exhaustos.

Hermione rodó para abrazar al Slytherin y ambos cerraron los ojos, con sendas expresiones triunfantes. Si ese era su plan de aprovechar el tiempo, la chica no pondría ninguna objeción.

* * *

Ron, Harry y Ginny llegaron hasta la torre de los Premios Anuales la mañana del sábado, tras haber desayunado. Habían estado esperando a Hermione, pero como no parecía que fuera a aparecer, supusieron que se había quedado dormido y bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Y no habrían ido a buscar a la castaña de no haber sido por los nuevos acontecimientos.

Ginny formuló la contraseña y el retrato se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Se la sabía porque Hermione se la daba cada vez que la cambiaban, por simple precaución. Al igual que Nott la sabia, Hermione creía justo que una de sus amigas estuviera al corriente. Al fin y al cabo, puede que pasara algo y nadie se enterara. Así, Ginny podría comprobar si todo estaba en orden o ir a buscarla cuando pasara algo, como entonces.

Los tres irrumpieron en la Sala Común, pero la encontraron vacía y sin ningún signo de que alguien hubiera estado allí en las últimas horas. La puerta de la habitación de Malfoy estaba completamente abierta, así que probablemente ya se hubiera ido. Aunque no lo habían visto durante el desayuno.

La puerta de Hermione estaba entornada, pero no se podía ver el interior, pues no había luz en la habitación.

\- Ayer acabaría muy cansada de la fiesta. ¿Vamos a despertarla? – preguntó Ron.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, y la chica se apresuró a responder:

\- Yo me encargo, vosotros id sentándoos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y él y Harry se sentaron en los sillones negros. Mientras, Ginny ascendió por las escaleras de la derecha, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Prefirió no asomarse, y tocó con los nudillos en la madera.

\- ¿Hermione?

Un gruñido masculino le llegó desde el interior, pero ninguno de sus amigos pudo oírlo. La pelirroja golpeó más fuerte, y esperó hasta que oyó como los muelles del colchón sonaban en el interior, bajo el peso de alguien que bajaba de la cama.

La castaña asomó la cabeza por la puerta, para encontrarse de frente con su amiga.

\- ¡Ginny! Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué hac…? – se interrumpió a mitad de frase, cuando observó a Harry y Ron sentados en los sillones y mirándola.

\- Se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

\- Eh… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las 12 – respondió Harry, que la miraba en silencio. Obviamente, Malfoy estaba dentro de su habitación. Si no, hubiera abierto del todo la puerta. Y por el hombro desnudo que se le veía, no parecía llevar mucha ropa.

\- Vaya, lo siento chicos. ¿Venís a por mí para ir a desayunar?

\- En realidad ya hemos desayunado. Es sólo que… tenemos algo que contarte - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Un minuto, me arreglo un poco y bajo.

Hermione cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró al rubio, que la observaba, tumbado, desde la cama.

\- ¿Qué coño…?

\- Ya los has oído. Tienen algo que contarme.

\- No creo que sea tan urgente – dijo el chico mientras se frotaba los ojos y se desperezaba.

Hermione se puso unos pantalones _muggles,_ un jersey de lana, y se caló unos calcetines y unos zapatos negros. Se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el chico, que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

\- Quédate aquí.

Draco rodó los ojos y la miró.

\- No tenía pensado salir a saludar. Pero no tardéis mucho, me muero de hambre.

\- Ya bueno, lo siento. No sabía que iban a venir.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la cama y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que traen malas noticias? - preguntó el rubio.

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

\- Espero que no.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, mientras Draco se daba la vuelta en la cama e intentaba dormirse de nuevo.

Hermione se reunió con sus amigos en la Sala Común, y se sentó junto a Ginny en el sofá blanco.

\- ¿No crees que sería mejor hablar en tu habitación? – preguntó Ron -. Es decir, por si Malfoy vuelve.

\- Los sábados se suele pasar toda la mañana volando - se inventó Hermione -. Además, mi habitación está muy desordenada y es más pequeña.

\- Estamos mejor aquí – se apresuró a añadir Ginny.

Ron asintió y se repantigó en el sillón.

\- Como queráis.

\- ¿Qué teníais que decirme? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Ginny y Ron miraron a Harry, que asumió resignado la tarea de comunicarle a su amiga las novedades.

\- Verás, hoy estábamos desayunando y, cuando ha llegado el correo…

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a suceder?

Ginny asintió lentamente y la miró tristemente.

\- Han asesinado a dos familias de _muggles._

La castaña notó cómo la rabia se extendía por su interior, y preguntó con miedo:

\- ¿A quién?

\- Bueno, a los padres de unos hermanos de Gryffindor… no sé si los conoces, él está en quinto y ella en primero. Se apellidan Standford.

Hermione asintió en silencio y bajó la vista. Recordaba vagamente haber hablado alguna vez con el chico, y tenía un buen recuerdo de él. Era un chico aplicado y sereno, y parecía divertido por la forma en la que sus amigos se reían cuando él contaba algo. Y la hermana… bueno, no sabía exactamente quién era, pero tenía solo 11 años. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al imaginárselo.

\- ¿Y la otra familia?

Por la forma en la que sus amigos se miraron, supo que se trataba de alguien a quien conocía.

\- Han asesinado a los padres y al hermano pequeño de Parvati y Padma.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :) Pensaba que no iba a darme tiempo a subir un capítulo igual de largo que siempre, porque esta semana estoy teniendo muchos exámenes y no me ha sobrado mucho rato para escribir... pero ya veis que siempre saco un momento para vosotros :)

En un principio, hemos visto la conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape, y no sé si alguno se esperaba lo que iba a pasar. No sé exactamente cómo planearían Snape y Dumbledore la muerte del director en la saga de Harry Potter, así que esta es un poco mi versión de la historia :) Y recalco el _planeado,_ porque de momento no sabemos si va a hacer falta que Dumbledore muera o no, y en caso de que pasara, tampoco podemos estar tranquilos por Draco, porque en el bando de los mortífagos nunca se está a salvo. Por cierto, he explorado un poco más en el carácter de Dumbledore, porque aún no había hablado mucho de él y me parece un personaje muy interesante. Es como que le tengo mucho cariño, no sé :)

Después de esto, he metido una escena más profunda que de normal sobre el trío de oro, en la que planeaban un poco sus siguientes movimientos. Como veis, tienen algo mas de información que en la historia real, pues ya saben la localización del guardapelo y saben que la copa es un horrocrux. Pero aún les queda lograr encontrarlos y destruírlos todos, así que... He intentado reflejar la unión entre los 3 amigos, porque me parece muy importante además de uno de los puntos vitales de la historia :)

Después, Hermione ha regresado a su torre de la fiesta de Gryffindor y ha intentado sorprender a Draco con un vestido... pero ha sido Draco quién la ha sorprendido a ella XD Me parecía un poco monótono que siempre mantuvieran relaciones del mismo tipo, y he decido cambiarlo un poco. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta que innove un poco o preferís que sea siempre igual? Decídmelo en las reviews 😊

Por último, Ginny, Harry y Ron han llegado a la torre de los Premios Anuales para comunicarle a Hermione las novedades. Por suerte, Harry y Ginny han sido listos y no han dejado a Ron ir a la habitación de Hermione... se hubiera llevado una sorpresa muy desagradable XD Hermione se ha reunido con sus amigos que le han comunicado que ha habido asesinatos de nuevo, solo que esta vez les pillan cercanos.

La semana que viene veremos como continúa la historia, pero antes de despedirme, contesto a aquellos a los que no puedo contestar por mensaje privado:

\- **Meg:** Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por seguirme y leerme, te agradezco de verdad que dejes comentario cada semana ❤ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que ya estés con ganas del de la semana que viene, besos ❤

Recordad que podéis poneros en contacto conmigo siempre que lo deseéis y que me gusta mucho saber que opinan mis lectores acerca de la historia, así que, si podéis, mandad review :)

No tengo nada más que decir, así que toca lo mismo de cada semana, que ya sabéis que no me canso de repetir:

 **Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, no olvidéis dejar review con vuestra opinión y darle al Go :)**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

 **P.D..:** Tengo muchos exámenes últimamente, así que si el jueves que viene no cuelgo capítulo disculpadme, y colgaré en cuanto pueda. Pero vaya, que si puedo escribir antes del jueves lo haré ❤


	23. CHARLAS DE ARBOLEDA

Aquella frase le cayó a Hermione como un jarro de agua fría.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Les llegó una carta, de sus abuelos creo. Les pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Es decir, los hermanos Standford ya se habían marchado y nadie se esperaba que hubiera habido… ya sabes, un segundo asesinato. Pero la lechuza de la familia Patil llegó algo más tarde con las terribles noticias – explicó Harry.

\- Fue… horrible. Padma fue la primera que lo leyó, porque les mandaron solo una carta. Cuando Parvati la vio llorar y acercarse a ella… bueno, lo intuyó. Cuando abandonaron el Gran Comedor estaban destrozadas. En serio, nunca las había visto así – dijo Ginny, con aire triste.

\- Lavender enseguida se fue detrás de ellas. Ya sabéis, es la mejor amiga de Parvati. Supongo que luego me contará un poco cómo están, pero… - el pelirrojo se detuvo y observó a Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas - ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

La castaña asintió en silencio y se secó los ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero es que todo esto me pone los pelos de punta. No dejo de pensar en qué será de mis padres cada vez que asesinan a algún _muggle._ No saber dónde están me está matando.

Ginny le tomó la mano y le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla.

\- Tomaste la decisión correcta, Hermione. Tus padres están a salvo y, cuando termine la guerra, podrás dedicarte a buscarlos.

Hermione asintió en silencio, aunque las palabras de la pelirroja no la habían logrado calmar del todo. Era lo mismo que se decía ella un día tras otro, pero, ¿qué ocurría si no lograba encontrarlos? ¿Si no podía revertir su memoria para que la recordaran? ¿Si… si sufrían algún accidente y morían sin que ella fuera siquiera consciente?

\- No es sólo eso - explicó Hermione -. El otro día estuve hablando con Parvati y me dijo que ella y Padma iban a intentar que sus padres y su hermano se mudaran a otro país. Para que pudieran estar a salvo. Y pensar que no lo han conseguido…

\- Eso hace que parezca aún peor – dijo Ron en un susurro.

Los otros 3 asintieron en silencio y se quedaron observando el fuego, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

\- 3 Gryffindor, una Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw – enumeró Harry.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Todos los alumnos cuyas familias han sido asesinadas. 3 Gryffindors y ningún Slytherin.

\- Bueno, es comprensible – dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros -. Sería como matarse entre ellos.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos echarlos a todos de Hogwarts - dijo Ron con odio en los ojos -. ¿Pureza de sangre? Son ellos la que contaminan el mundo mágico con sus estúpidas ideas – su cara se teñía de rojo del enfado conforme hablaba.

\- No todos son malos, Ron – dijo Hermione suavemente, ya más tranquila. Estaba pensando en Draco, por supuesto.

\- Hermione, eres demasiado buena para ver maldad en la gente. Créeme, todos son iguales. Asquerosas y elitistas serpientes - escupió el chico.

La castaña se contuvo de mirar hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Esa batalla contra Ron estaba perdida, así que prefería no seguir insistiendo.

El moreno despachó la conversación con un ademán de mano y se irguió en su sillón.

\- Ese no es el tema ahora mismo. Lo que realmente tenemos que hablar es, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Bueno, ahora es más obvio que nunca que la guerra ya ha empezado. Dijimos que nos iríamos cuando la guerra comenzara.

\- No – dijo enseguida Hermione. No podía abandonar al rubio ahora que estaba amenazado de muerte. Hasta que no se resolviera ese asunto no podía moverse de su lado. Sabía que podía resultar egoísta, pero era lo que su corazón le pedía. Y, por una vez, el sentimiento superaba a la razón.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo que Hermione – terció Ginny -. No podéis iros así sin más, de un día para otro. Vale, la guerra ha comenzado, pero las batallas aún no. Podéis pasar un tiempo más en Hogwarts hasta que…

\- ¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta que la guerra esté tan avanzada que sea imposible hacer nada? – replicó el moreno.

\- No, Harry. Hasta que sea el momento – respondió su novia.

\- ¿Y cuándo crees que será el momento? – dijo Harry.

\- Cuando ataquen Hogwarts – soltó Hermione sin más. Recordaba que, en la carta de Draco, Bellatrix le decía que el primer ataque sería en Hogwarts. Y Harry, Ron y ella no podían irse hasta ese momento. Tenían que prestar ayuda y luchar junto a la Orden del Fénix.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron, algo desconcertado.

La chica salió de su ensoñación y fijó la vista en su amigo pelirrojo, que la miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, me refiero a que… la primera será en Hogwarts, ¿no? Es decir, es una simple suposición, pero… - intentó explicarse Hermione.

Pero Harry lo pilló al vuelo. Esa información tenía que ser a la fuerza de la que le habían mandado a Draco los mortífagos. Y, si los mortífagos decían eso… bueno, tenía que ser cierto.

\- En ese caso, habrá que alertar a los profesores para que preparen trasladores, porque habrá que evacuar a los más pequeños. Tendrán que establecer una conexión directa con los miembros y a los aurores para poder avisarlos en caso de que ocurriera algo – dijo el moreno.

\- Pero Harry, es sólo una suposición. Movilizar a tanta gente para que luego no ocurra nada de eso… - replicó Ron, poco convencido.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. Ron no podía entenderlo, pero si Hermione decía aquello, tenía que ser cierto.

\- Digamos que creo en la intuición de Hermione.

\- Oye, no digo que yo no me fíe de ella, pero no sé. Quizás preparemos las defensas en Hogwarts y el ataque sea en el Ministerio, y no haya suficiente protección allí.

\- Créeme, Ron. Es casi seguro que los mortífagos ataquen primero Hogwarts – afirmó la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué?

Hermione se contuvo de responder. ¿Que por qué iban a atacar el colegio? Para causar algo de destrucción y, por supuesto, asegurarse de que Dumbledore moría.

\- Simplemente lo sé.

\- Bueno, si tan segura estás, habrá que avisar a Dumbledore – accedió al fin Ron. No sabía porqué, pero creía que Hermione sabía más de lo que les daba a entender.

\- Yo me encargo de eso - se ofreció Harry.

\- ¿Cuándo tenéis vuestra próxima clase?

\- Esta noche. Prefiere hacerlas el fin de semana, para no interferir mucho en mis estudios o entrenamientos de Quidditch.

\- Pues coméntaselo – Hermione no estaba segura de si le había dicho a Snape lo del ataque a Hogwarts, pero cuando había hablado con el profesor tenía cosas más importantes en mente, así que no creía realmente haberse acordado de ello.

\- Lo haré. Mañana os contaré lo que me responda Dumbledore.

\- Hasta entonces no tenemos nada más de lo que discutir, ¿no? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso, vamos un rato fuera del castillo. Necesito un poco de aire fresco y no tenemos gran cosa que hacer este fin de semana - con las inminentes muertes, los profesores se habían abstenido de mandarles muchas tareas. Entendían que los alumnos tenían otras preocupaciones en mente.

Harry y Ginny se levantaron junto al pelirrojo, y los tres se volvieron hacia la castaña.

\- ¿Vienes, Hermione?

\- Luego iré a buscaros. Tengo que ducharme y ordenar unas cosas - respondió la chica.

\- Como quieras. Estaremos en el árbol junto al lago – dijo Ginny y, acto seguido, los tres se despidieron de Hermione y abandonaron la torre de los Premios Anuales.

La castaña esperó unos segundos para darse la vuelta y correr hacia su habitación.

En el interior, Draco observaba los jardines a través de la ventana. No había perdido mucho tiempo en vestirse, pero al menos se había puesto los bóxers. El rubio se volvió cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y esperó hasta que la chica llegó a su lado y se sentó en el escritorio.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó.

\- Ha habido asesinatos de nuevo - dijo Hermione mirándose las puntas de los pies.

El chico apartó la vista y la dirigió de nuevo hacia los jardines.

\- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Quiénes?

\- Los padres de unos hermanos de Gryffindor y la familia de Padma y Parvati.

\- ¿Las gemelas Patil?

Hermione asintió.

\- No sabía que fueran hijas de _muggles._ Bueno, a decir verdad, no sé mucho de ellas - dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿No te parece mal? – preguntó la castaña, mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella.

\- Claro que sí, Hermione. Pero estamos en guerra y…

\- la gente muere en las guerras. Sí, ya había oído eso - djio ella cruzándose de brazos.

Draco suspiró y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, que se relajó hasta desenlazar de nuevo los brazos y mirarlo en silencio..

\- No puedes vivir en una burbuja, Hermione. Entiendo que te afecten las muertes, pero… es la realidad. Y va a seguir ocurriendo, lo quieras o no.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del rubio, que enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos, ofreciéndole un cálido refugio. Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró el olor menta y masculino de Draco

\- Lo sé. Perdón, pero… todo esto me satura. El otro día estuve hablando con Parvati… - le relató a Draco lo mismo que a sus amigos. Cómo la chica le había dicho que ella y su gemela intentaban poner a salvo a su familia y cómo no habían llegado a tiempo.

\- He oído cómo les decías a Potter y los Weasley lo de la batalla en Hogwarts. ¿Se lo dijiste a Snape cuando hablaste con él? - preguntó Draco.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- No me acuerdo, pero creo que no. Pero Harry se lo va a decir a Dumbledore.

\- Cierto, quería preguntarte sobre eso. ¿Potter tiene clases particulares con Dumbledore?

\- Bueno… - la chica intentó ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriera alguna forma de responder a la pregunta sin revelar demasiado.

\- ¿De qué?

Hermione al fin supo que no podía contarle nada. No porque no confiara en Draco, sino porque no podía hablarle de los horrocruxes y, por lo tanto, no podía decirle de qué iban las clases de Harry y Dumbledore.

\- Yo…

\- ¿No puedes contarlo?

La chica negó con la cabeza y Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tiene que ver con eso que vais a hacer cuando os vayáis de Hogwarts?

\- Eh…

\- También me lo imaginaba – dijo Draco con aspecto orgulloso mientras sonreía de lado.

Maldita sea. Hermione le contestaba con monosílabos y el chico adivinaba sus respuestas.

\- ¿Nunca dejas de ser tan prepotente? – preguntó la chica rodando los ojos.

Draco acercó su rostro al cuello de Hermione y lamió levemente la suave piel de la castaña.

\- No sé, ¿lo hago? - susurró con voz grave.

Hermione suspiró levemente y alzó el rostro para ofrecerle más cuello al chico.

\- ¿Lo hago o no? – volvió a preguntar el chico, hablando contra la piel de la chica y haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

\- ¿Eh? – logró preguntar Hermione, que había olvidado de qué hablaban.

El rubio sonrió y se apartó de la chica, mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica. Hermione logró recuperar el control de sus pensamientos de nuevo y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eres…

\- ¿Guapo? ¿Gracioso? ¿Agradable? Eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

Hermione se bajó de un salto del escritorio y se marchó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, pero la mano de Draco enseguida se cerró en torno a la suya, impidiéndole seguir andando. La chica se volvió intentando parecer enfadada y se encontró cara a cara con el Slytherin. El rubio la observaba sonriendo, pero… era una sonrisa real. Parecía feliz y eso hizo feliz a la chica.

\- Vamos, no te enfades - dijo riendo -.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y lo abrazó de nuevo.

\- No estoy enfadada.

\- Mejor, porque estaba pensando que podríamos seguir aprovechando el tiempo – dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Hermione sonrió y lo beso, pasando sus brazos en torno a su cuello. A decir verdad, a ella también le apetecía aprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

El sábado pasó rápido para el trío de oro. Como Ron estuvo casi toda la tarde con Lavender, Harry y Hermione pudieron charlar tranquilamente.

Ambos paseaban a lo largo de los jardines disfrutando de su compañía. Hermione asió el brazo de Harry como tanto le gustaba hacer cuando hablaba con él y el moreno le dio un beso en la coronilla. Después, un silencio cómodo se extendió entre ambos, que dejaban que el suave viento les acariciara el rostro y que los ruidos de la naturaleza y de los alumnos riéndose llegaran a sus oídos.

Harry la miró de reojo y tomó aire.

\- Hermione, hace mucho que no hablamos de...

\- ¿De Malfoy?

Harry asintió. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hablar de eso. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que había estado Hermione los últimos días, cuando se había peleado con Malfoy. Y ahora que no estaba Ron, parecía la ocasión perfecta.

\- ¿Cómo os va? - dijo el moreno, intentando sonar normal.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Muy bien. Realmente está cambiando, Harry - dijo emocionada -. Si vieras lo diferente que es… hace un año, si me hubieras dicho que iba a acabar con él, me hubiera reído. Y mírame ahora.

\- Conmigo sigue igual de irritante - puntualizó el moreno.

\- A mí me costó mucho que me hablara de su familia o de sus preocupaciones, pero cuando lo conocí bien descubrí que es un buen chico.

Harry evitó resoplar. Le era imposible pensar no Malfoy podía no ser cruel y prepotente.

\- ¿Sigue manteniendo la idea de cambiarse de bando?

\- Sí – la expresión de la chica se volvió triste -. Las cosas no están muy bien con los mortífagos últimamente, ¿sabes?. ¿Ginny te contó…?

\- Sí. Sé que está en peligro.

Hermione suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

\- No le pasará nada – dijo la chica intentando convencerse, como tantas veces había hecho.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso – le aseguró el moreno.

Hermione sonrió y lo miró agradecida. Sabía lo que le había costado a su amigo ofrecerle protección a su novio... ¿novio? Bueno, no importaba.

\- Harry…

\- No digas nada - dijo enseguida el moreno -. No lo hago por él, que quede claro. Pero no me gusta verte mal, Hermione.

\- Gracias.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Los amigos se preocupaban por sus amigos, ¿no?

\- Y… ¿de qué va esa misión que le han mandado? - intentó averiguar el chico.

\- Todavía no os lo puedo decir, Harry. Lo siento. Pero estoy esperando las respuestas de Snape antes de empezar a maquinar algo yo misma. Puede que todo se resuelva sin mayor problema, pero sino... - sino, ella haría algo al respecto. Eso lo tenía claro.

\- Quizás tengas razón y todo se resuelva – dijo el moreno poco convencido.

Hermione asintió y miró al lago.

\- Harry.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Crees que debería decírselo a Ron?

El moreno suspiró. Se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces… ¿qué ocurriría cuando su amigo se enterara? Si no había soportado verlo con Ginny, ¿cómo reaccionaría al ver a Hermione con Malfoy?

\- No lo sé, Hermione. No tengo ni idea.

\- No me gusta que tengamos que ocultárselo. Tú y Ginny ya lo sabéis.

\- Sí, pero Ron es… diferente – con diferente se refería a que el pelirrojo estaba colado por Hermione, claro.

\- Se va a enterar en algún momento.

\- Supongo…

Hermione miró a Harry y suspiró, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

\- Sigues con la esperanza de que Draco y yo cortemos, ¿verdad?

\- No es eso, pero…

\- Harry, me doy cuenta de ello. Quieres esperar para contárselo a Ron porque crees que, en cualquier momento, mi relación con Draco terminará y no será necesario que él se entere de nada.

El moreno no se molestó en ocultarlo más. Sí, estaba deseando que Draco y Hermione cortaran. O, por lo menos, lo había deseado en algún momento, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que su amiga estaba enamorada del rubio y del daño que le haría dejarlo.

\- Lo siento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer triste.

\- No pasa nada. Supongo que yo tampoco soportaría verte con Parkison.

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez. Yo nunca saldría con esa idiota, Hermione.

\- Más te vale. Porque Ginny se encargaría personalmente de matarla.

\- Lo mismo que hará Ron cuando se entere de lo de Draco.

La castaña suspiró y formuló una pregunta cuya respuesta no le apetecía mucho oír.

\- ¿Qué siente Ron por mí?

\- Eh…

\- No voy a ir a decirle nada, Harry. Pero necesito saberlo para tomar una decisión - ¿debía decírselo o no?

\- Le gustas, Hermione. Mucho. Lavender le atrae físicamente y todo eso, pero es... diferente. Personalmente, creo que haríais una buena pareja - sugirió Harry.

La castaña se sintió decepcionada. Había rezado por oír, "bueno, ya no se siente atraído por ti" o "te prefiere como amiga". Eso lo habría quitado un gran peso de encima, a decir verdad.

\- Harry, yo a él lo quiero mucho pero… no de esa forma.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

\- Lo sé.

\- Además, él no tuvo ningún problema en empezar a salir con Lavender en cuanto terminó conmigo.

\- Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, ¿no? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le dio una colleja y Harry sonrió. Habían llegado a una de las esquinas del castillo, donde crecía una pequeña arboleda que solía estar desierta. Se sentaron en un saliente y apoyaron la cabeza contra la pared de piedra del colegio, retomando la conversación.

\- ¿Entonces debería decírselo ya o no?

Harry iba a contestarle que no tenía ni idea cuando una extraña mueca entre desagrado y sorpresa se dibujó en su cara. Hermione miró en la misma dirección que el moreno y observó a un muchacho de cabello platino acercarse hasta ellos.

Cuando Draco llegó a su lado, se inclinó y agarró la barbilla de la chica, para besarla firmemente. La Gryffindor le respondió sonriendo y Harry apartó la mirada, intentando calmar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo al Slytherin.

Momentos después los chicos se separaron unos centímetros. Draco le dio varios besos cortos seguidos y la castaña soltó una risita. Al fin, oyeron carcajadas a lo lejos y tomaron algunas distancias, por si las moscas. Hermione se giró y miró avergonzada a su amigo.

\- ¿Querías algo, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry secamente, observando duramente al Slytherin.

El rubio estuvo a punto de responder, "molestarte", pero se contuvo a tiempo. Eso no le habría hecho mucha gracia a Hermione. Además no era del todo cierto. También había besado a la chica porque le apetecía. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a San Potter.

\- Simplemente pasaba por aquí. Pero creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Entonces, fue Harry el que tuvo que contenerse de responder "sí, creo que será lo mejor". Se limitó a mirarlo desafiante, mientras Draco le dirigía una sonrisa muy poco real.

\- Adiós Hermione. Potter – dijo enfatizando en el último nombre. Después, se dio la vuelta y, con andar despreocupado, se dirigió de nuevo junto a Nott, que se había quedado unos metros más alejado para vigilar que nadie viera a su amigo.

\- Tío, ¿era necesario? – dijo Theo evitando rodar los ojos, cuando Draco llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Has visto la cara de Potter? - rió el rubio.

\- Si alguien os hubiera visto…

\- Tú estabas vigilando, ¿no? Además, han sido cinco segundos.

Nott se encogió de hombros. Que Malfoy hiciera lo que le diera la gana, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Nott también tomaba algunos riesgos y nadie le decía que fuera más precavido.

\- Da igual. Vamos.

Alice Bramson, escondida tras un árbol, observó a los Slytherins marcharse hacia el castillo.

Desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, solía ir allí para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la arboleda y poder pensar en sus cosas. Pero, de pronto, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter habían invadido su soledad, y después… ¿Granger y Malfoy? Imposible. ¡Si los había visto pelear millones de veces!

Fuera como fuese, tenía que comentar eso con alguien. Y sabía perfectamente quién era la persona indicada. En silencio, abandonó la arboleda y caminó hacia la entrada del castillo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. El asunto tendría que esperar unas horas.

* * *

Aún en la arboleda, Harry y Hermione miraban en diferentes direcciones, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romper el incómodo silencio. Al final, Harry se decidió.

\- No parece muy distinto.

\- Porque estabas tú. Normalmente no es así, de verdad.

\- Hermione, yo he aprendido a controlarme. Si no, le hubiera dado un puñetazo en cuanto se ha acercado a ti. Así que dile que baje esos aires que lleva de rey del mundo. Si en algún momento lo hacéis oficial, tendrá que asumir que soy tu mejor amigo e intentar no crear tensiones conmigo, o acabaremos peleados de nuevo... y no creo que eso te guste mucho, ¿no? - dijo el moreno sin malas intenciones.

\- Tienes razón, Harry. Se lo diré. Respecto a lo del… - no fue capaz de decir "beso".

\- Estáis saliendo, ¿no? Pues podéis hacer lo que queráis – era lo mismo que le había dicho a Ron hace una escasa semana, cuando se había enfadado al pillarlo con Ginny.

\- ¿Te ha molestado?

El chico se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer forzado a responder con tranquilidad.

\- Sí, pero tengo que empezar a asumirlo. Pero...

\- Dime.

\- No se lo digas a Ron. Si a mí me molesta… imagínate a él, que es mucho más impulsivo. Hará cualquier tontería y todo Hogwarts se enterará. En serio, Hermione. Tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que, le gustara o no, su amigo tenía razón.

\- Odio tener que mantenerlo en secreto.

\- De momento es lo mejor. Cuando acabe la guerra, todo será diferente.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo siempre tengo razón.

La castaña la pegó una nueva colleja y Harry soltó una carcajada despreocupada.

* * *

El trío de oro se encontró de nuevo a la hora de cenar, cuando Ron se despidió de Lavender (de una forma demasiado empalagosa para el gusto de Hermione y Ginny) y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, una tarde tranquila – respondió Harry -. ¿Te ha contado Lavender algo de Parvati y Padma?

Ron asintió.

\- He estado con ellas un poco. Está fatal, tíos. Lavender me ha dicho que no tienen mucha más familia, y recibir la noticia de golpe… Además, ¿recuerdas que Hermione nos ha dicho que iban a intentar convencer a sus padres y a su hermano de que abandonaran el país?

Los chicos asintieron.

\- Bueno, pues lo habían hecho y estaba previsto que se mudaran mañana a Francia. ¿Entendéis a qué me refiero? 48 horas más y todo hubiera ido bien... Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte.

\- Es aún peor sabiendo eso – suspiró Ginny.

\- Y todavía puede empeorar más. Parvati y Padma se echan la culpa de la muerte de su familia, porque dicen que deberían haber empezado a actuar antes.

\- Pero ellas no podían saber que los iban a asesinar - dijo Hermione.

\- Eso les he dicho, y se han puesto aún peor. Lavender dice que lo mejor es darles un poco de tiempo.

\- Supongo que sí. Cuando podamos tendremos que ir a verlas – dijo Harry.

Las dos chicas asintieron. En Gryffindor eran una verdadera manada de leones, y cuando un león estaba mal, todos los demás se esmeraban por intentar ayudarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no solo los Hufflepuffs tenían compañerismo.

* * *

Como cada noche después de cenar, Alice Bramson llegó a una de las clases del segundo piso. Llegaba más puntual que de normal, pero no le sorpendió descubrir que él ya estaba dentro de la sala. Solía llegar siempre antes que ella, pues no le molestaba esperarla.

Cuando el moreno la vio, se acercó a ella y la besó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Alice pasó sus manos tras el cuello del chico y le devolvió el beso pasionalmente, mientras se desplazaban hasta el pupitre más cercano.

\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó el chico. Últimamente, Alice había estado fatal. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que su familia más cercana había sido asesinada.

\- Mejor - dijo ella subiendo de un salto al pupitre - Hoy me he enterado de algo.

\- ¿De qué? – dijo él entre beso y beso.

Alice se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… están saliendo?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

Harry llegó ante la estatua que presidía la torre del director y dijo la nueva contraseña.

\- _Perdiz escabechada_ – el grifo comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y mostró unas escaleras, que Harry ascendió rápidamente.

Tocó a la puerta del director, que le dio paso desde dentro del despacho. El moreno entró en la sala y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Hola señor.

\- Hola, Harry. Siéntate - djio Dumbledore, que lo esperaba sentado tras su mesa.

El chico se sentó frente al director y aguardó a que comenzara a hablar.

\- Hoy quiero hablar contigo de una cosa - dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Bueno, digamos que ha habido un pequeño cambio en nuestros planes. Ayer estuve hablando con el profesor Snape, que me trajo noticias no muy buenas.

\- ¿Le ha contado lo de Malfoy?

\- Veo que ya lo sabes - dijo Dumbledore sin parecer sorprendido.

\- No exactamente. Hermione me contó que está en peligro, no el porqué - Harry no se preocupó en mencionar a su amiga y a Malfoy. El director era listo y debía estar al tanto de su relación. Y más si había estado hablando con Snape.

\- Le encargaron una misión… complicada.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- De momento eso no importa, pero si no la cumple, él y el profesor Snape estarán en problemas.

\- ¿El profesor Snape? - Harry sabía lo de Draco pero... ¿y Snape? ¿Los mortífagos lo habían amenazado a él? ¿Lo habrían descubierto?

\- Hizo un juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy para proteger a su hijo. Y si no consigue mantenerlo con vida…

\- Morirá - terminó Harry, que lo comprendió al instante.

\- Exactamente. Y no podemos permitirlo.

\- Porque sigue siendo un espía, ¿no?

\- Sí. Y es de vital importancia mantenerlo vivo.

\- Vale, ¿entonces vamos a llevar a cabo alguna especie de plan para protegerlos? – preguntó Harry.

\- Algo así - respondió Dumbledore enigmáticamente. Había decidido no contarle al chico más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

\- Nada. Simplemente quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que me pase, incluso si muero, seguirás con nuestro plan.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Usted también está en peligro? - dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué era todo eso? Cada vez entendía menos y no le hacía gracia imaginarse al director en peligro.

Dumbledore suspiró y lo miró. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil contarle a Harry lo siguiente, pero tenía que hacerlo. El chico debía estar preparado para cuando llegara el momento.

\- Me temo que sí. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Esa respuesta no le había gustado mucho.

\- También tenemos que protegerlo a usted, señor. Podemos hacerlo.

\- No será necesario – dijo Dumbledore, tan calmado como le fue posible.

Harry lo miró evaluante. ¿Pero qué intentaba decirle? ¿Que iba a dejar que lo asesinaran? No podía hacer eso, sería de locos. Sin Dumbledore... estarían perdidos.

\- Pero señor…

\- Actualmente, nuestra única preocupación son el profesor Snape y el señor Malfoy.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No puede dejar que…

\- Prométeme que seguirás con el plan, Harry. Si me pasara algo… - los ojos azules del hombre se tornaron melancólicos al mirar a los ojos verdes del chico.

\- No puedo prometerle eso – se negó el moreno. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si le prometiera que no se preocuparía por lo que le pasara?

\- Por favor – Dumbledore tenía un tono casi suplicante, que ablandó levemente a Harry. Pero no fue suficiente para convencerlo.

\- Pero… entiéndame, señor. Sería como lanzarlo a los leones.

\- Harry, todavía no puedes entenderlo. Tienes un corazón puro, creo que ya te lo he dicho alguna vez. Pero si te pones en peligro por mí, habrá sido una necedad. Tienes que buscar los horrocruxes y destruírlos todos. Eso es lo único en lo que deberás centrarte. Es de vital importancia que lo consigas. Solo tú puedes derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry intentó asimilar toda esa información. Puede que fuera el único que pudiera derrotarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si lograría conseguirlo. Aun así, se vio forzado a darle la razón a Dumbledore.

\- Está bien, me centraré en los horrocruxes – dijo resignado -. Pero prométeme que hará todo lo que pueda por ponerse a salvo – siguió insistiendo.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Entonces ha aceptado que va a morir y ya está? - el chico sonó casi enfadado. No podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo Dumbledore. Él tenía que luchar. ¡Debía hacerlo!

\- Para una mente ordenada, la muerte es sólo la siguiente aventura.

Harry se miró las manos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Me dijo eso en primero.

El director abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo un buen recuerdo de ese día.

Se había despertado en la enfermería, rodeado de chuches y junto al profesor Dumbledore. Era la primera vez que el trío de oro se había enfrentado a Voldemort, aunque por aquel entonces estaba muy debilitado y actuaba a través del profesor Quirrell. El caso, es que habían conseguido salvar la piedra filosofal y destrozar los planes de Voldemort con tan solo 11 años. En ese momento, había creído que derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia sería fácil, pero ahora...

\- Confío en que, seis años después de la primera vez que te lo dije, seas capaz de comprender el significado de la frase.

El moreno negó. No era momento para pensar el significado de las citas célebres de Dumbledore.

\- Señor, no puedo entender que quiera dejarlo todo así sin más, sin luchar. ¿Tiene que ver con la amenaza hacia Draco y Snape?

Dumbledore pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Por protegerles a ellos va a morir usted? – dijo el moreno, mientras notaba como la ira se extendía por su cuerpo. Aun así, intentó controlarse. No podía estallar delante del director.

\- Harry, sé que no tienes un gran afecto hacia ninguno de ellos, pero la decisión está tomada. Sólo necesito que me prometas que no harás ninguna locura y seguirás tras los horrocruxes. Que los encontrarás y harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para destruir definitivamente a Voldemort.

El chico suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. ¿Dumbledore iba a morir? No, él no dejaría que eso pasara.

\- Seguiré con la búsqueda. Es lo máximo que puedo prometerle – pero, si tenía oportunidad de proteger al director, no dudaría en hacerlo. Dumbledore era lo más parecido que tenía a una figura paterna desde la muerte de Sirius. No podía dejarlo morir así sin más, y menos para proteger a Snape y Malfoy.

\- Gracias, Harry.

\- No me las dé, señor – más que nada, porque no le iba a hacer caso y no iba a dejar que muriera. De pronto, recordó lo que había hablado con sus amigos esa misma mañana -. Por cierto, me he enterado de algo que creo que debería saber.

El director se reclinó hacia delante y apoyó su barbilla en sus dedos, prestando atención al chico.

\- Verá, Hermione me ha contado esta mañana algo que olvidó mencionarle al profesor Snape cuando habló con él.

\- ¿Y de qué trata? - preguntó Dumbledore, entre curioso y preocupado.

\- En la carta de Malfoy, se mencionaba que… bueno, el primer ataque sería en Hogwarts. Posiblemente no en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

He conseguido subir el jueves, casi no me lo creo. No me ha sobrado casi tiempo para nada que no fuera escribir. Estoy un poquito agobiada, pero al menos he sacado el capítulo, que es lo más importante :) Espero que os guste :)

Al principio hemos visto una charla entre el trío de oro y Ginny, en la que Hermione les ha contado que va a haber un ataque a Hogwarts (que, con todo lo que tiene en la cabeza, se le había olvidado). Después, una escena pequeñita de Dramione (sé que no ha habido gran cosa de ellos en este capítulo, pero no siempre puede haber momentos suyos) :)

Una pequeña charla entre Hermione y Harry, en la que han hablado de cosas íntimas (de momento, sabemos que Ron no se va a enterar a no ser que sea por accidente) hasta que Draco ha aparecido... y ha estado a punto de que Harry le pegara XD Pero es que se pone realmente irritante XD

Ron se ha reunido con ellos en la cena y les ha hablado de las pobres gemelas Patil, que están destrozadas... pero así es la guerra, ¿no?

Después, Alice Bramson, qu se ha enterado de lo de Draco y Hermione (porque los ha visto), se lo ha contado a su novio, que ya veis que ha flipado XD

Y, por último, una charla entre Harry y Dumbledore. Obviamente, Harry se niega a dejar morir al director así sin más, pero Dumbledore sabe que toda esperanza está perdida. El director no le ha querido contar que ya se está muriendo, porque habría sido un golpe demasiado duro para el chico. Mejor que lo vaya asumiendo poco a poco, ¿no? Aunque Harry tiene pensado hacer todo lo que pueda para salvar al director, porque significa mucho para él... ¿lo conseguirá? Bueno, la maldición no puede curársela, pero igual logra salvarlo de los mortífagos.

El capítulo ha acabado con la conversación en el aire, y el próximo capítulo veremos como sigue :)

Antes de despedirme, voy a responder a las reviews que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Cierto, a mí también me da pena lo de Dumbledore, pero es la única solución :) Lo de Ron, no te preocupes que llegará... al fin y al cabo tiene que suceder, y ya tengo el momento perfecto ;P Gracias por lo de los exámenes, estoy ya a punto de acabar y me siento algo menos agobiada :) Me alegro de que la historia te guste, gracias una semana más por leerme amor, ya sabes que puedes mandar review siempre que quieras, que os lo agradezco mucho ❤

\- **Gabriela Muoz:** Muchas gracias amor, me alegro de que te guste y espero que sigas leyéndome y no pierdas la ilusión por la historia :) Espero que te guste el capítulo de la semana, espero tu review ❤

No dudéis en mandar review, que las recibo de buen gusto :) Últimamente mandáis menos :( pero me gusta saber que pensáis y significa mucho para mí que me mandéis mensajes :)

Así que no olvidéis **darle al Go** y **mandar review :) Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme ❤**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	24. ¿VIOLENCIA, WEASLEY?

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó el director, con el semblante más serio que nunca.

\- Sí señor. Al menos, eso ponía en la carta. Puede que sea una maniobra de distracción, pero…

\- No, Harry. No lo creo.

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Si los mortífagos pretendían comprobar que Draco mataba a Dumbledore, tendrían que ir a Hogwarts para ello. Y aunque el director ya hubiera aceptado que iba a morir, no dejaría que los mortífagos atacaran su colegio, ni aún menos a sus alumnos.

\- ¿Vamos a luchar, señor? ¿Será la batalla final? – preguntó el moreno, anhelante de entrar en acción de una vez.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Harry, no será la última batalla. No todavía. Pero será importante. Y cuando llegue el momento, tendremos que estar tan preparados como podamos.

\- Vendrán los miembros de la Orden y los aurores, ¿no?

El director pareció meditar la respuesta.

\- Los miembros de la Orden estarán presentes, llevan meses planeando estrategias de combate. Pero no sé si contamos con la simpatía del Ministerio ahora mismo. Scrimgeour sigue intentando hacer creer a la gente que la guerra es una mentira y que todo está bien.

Harry frunció el ceño. Hermione, que leía diariamente _El Profeta,_ les había comentado alguna vez algo así. Pero él no había querido darle mucha importancia, creyendo que no era cierto. Era de idiotas pensar que el Ministerio negara que había una guerra en proceso.

\- ¿Y todos esos _muggles_ que están muriendo? – preguntó Harry.

\- Lo atribuyen a causas naturales.

\- ¿Y la gente lo cree? - dijo Harry, incrédulo.

Dumbledore lo miró durante unos segundos.

\- Quieren hacerlo. Necesitan hacerlo. Es mucho más tranquilizando pensar que todo está en calma que admitir que estamos viviendo el inicio de una guerra.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- La gente creerá al Ministro y estará desarmada. Y cuando ataquen… - no pudo continuar.

\- Lo sé. Por eso es muy importante que, cuando la batalla de Hogwarts acontezca (esperemos que sin muchos inconvenientes), todos os encarguéis de difundir que fueron los mortífagos los causantes. Entonces, la población no tendrá otra alternativa que creerlo aunque Scrimgeour se esfuerce en disuadirlos.

Harry asintió en silencio. Desde luego, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de que el Ministro mantuviera a la población en el desconocimiento. Sus padres no supieron el peligro que corrían hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y no dejaría que a otras familias les pasara lo mismo. Eso se había vuelto algo personal para él.

\- Lo haremos, señor. Difundiremos la noticia. ¿Vamos a empezar a preparar algo hoy?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya hemos visto todos los recuerdos de Tom Ryddle de los que dispongo, y me temo que no he descubierto nada más acerca de los horrocruxes. No quiero robarte más tiempo de la noche del sábado, Harry. Hasta la semana que viene.

\- Adiós, señor – dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, oyó al director decirle:

\- Si durante la semana descubres algo, no dudes en venir a verme. Yo me encargaré de ponerme en contacto con los miembros de la Orden y reunirlos en cuanto antes.

\- ¿Vamos a avisar a los alumnos o familias del ataque a Hogwarts?

El director miró hacia su escritorio.

\- No de momento. Cuando todo esté planeado, se prepararan trasladores para que todos puedan escapar rápida y seguramente de Hogwarts.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

\- Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. No puedes descentrarte de tu búsqueda, Harry. Pase lo que pase.

El moreno se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, asintió en silencio y abandonó el despacho del director.

Se centraría en la búsqueda. Pero también en proteger a Dumbledore.

* * *

\- ¿Malfoy y Granger?

\- ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? – preguntó Alice.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- Creía que te llevabas bien con…

\- Más o menos, pero no solemos hablar de esas cosas – dijo él rápidamente -. De todas formas, puede que no sea cierto.

\- Pero lo es – afirmó ella.

El chico elevó la cabeza y la miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los he visto besarse. Esta tarde. En la arboleda.

El chico cerró los ojos, intentando fingir indiferencia.

\- Deberían ser más discretos, ¿no?

Alice resopló y le hizo alzar la vista para mirarla.

\- Sé que tú lo sabías. No te voy a reprochar que no me lo hayas contado, pero al menos no lo niegues.

El chico asintió. Sí, él lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Pero no había creído necesario contárselo a nadie.

\- Verás, creo que si la relación saliera a la luz daría muchos problemas. Por eso no te he dicho nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Y creo que lo mejor será que…

\- Que mantenga su relación en secreto, ¿no? Como… como la nuestra – dijo la chica suspirando y mirando al suelo.

El chico se tensó y la rodeó con sus brazos torpemente. No le gustaba ver a Alice triste. Y desde la muerte de su familia, lo estaba todo el tiempo. Él hacía lo posible para contentarla, pero sabía que, mientras lo suyo no fuera oficial, ella no estaría feliz de nuevo.

El único problema era que lo suyo no podía ser oficial. Era un simple "royito" de instituto. O eso se había dicho cuando empezó con ella. Porque era consciente de que comenzaba a sentir algo por la Hufflepuff, y que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él. Y eso, desde luego, no les convenía.

* * *

Draco esperaba, sentado junto al fuego de su sala común, la llegada de Hermione. Era sábado y tenían que hacer juntos la ronda nocturna, pero la chica se había quedado con sus amigos tras la cena y aun no había llegado.

Lo cual, por cierto, le parecía bastante molesto. Es decir, vale que la chica tuviera amigos, pero podía pasar menos tiempo con ellos y más con él. Bueno, él también estaba mucho con Nott. Pero ahora Nott no estaba y se aburría terriblemente.

Miró su reloj, las 23:30. Soltó un bufido, pero justo en ese instante, la puerta de la torre se abrió para dar paso a la castaña.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías – dijo Draco, mientras se recostaba contra el sofá e intentaba fingir indiferencia.

\- Draco Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hermione, con voz mandona, mientras se sentaba junto al rubio.

El Slytherin la miró extrañado durante unos segundos y levantó las manos.

\- Soy inocente.

\- No lo creo. Antes, en la arboleda…

\- Ajá – dijo Draco, sin poder evitar sonreír de forma irónica. Se imaginaba por dónde iba a ir la conversación.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- A Harry no le ha hecho gracia.

\- Potter debería aceptar que…

\- Lo acepta, pero no está preparado para que te presentes de repente y me beses.

\- Pues debería estarlo.

La chica resopló.

\- Draco, no es solo eso. Cualquiera podría habernos visto, ¿no?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de acción?

\- Pues quizás deberías dejar la acción a un lado si no quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere y la cosa se complique – dijo la chica mientras le señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

El rubio se frotó los ojos. Vale, puede que hubiera sido un poco inconsciente. De hecho, era justo el tipo de acción que Snape le reprocharía.

\- Entendido. Alejarme de Potter y de los lugares públicos.

\- Y no solo eso. Deberías también intentar ser un poco más agradable con Harry.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. Pedirle eso eran palabras mayores.

\- Ya no le insulto.

\- Pero sigues siendo igual que antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé – Hermione hizo como que pensaba -. ¿Arrogante, chulo, prepotente?

Draco elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Mira Draco, no quiero que te enfades. Pero tienes que ser algo menos brusco cuando estés con él o se acabará cansando.

El Slytherin observó el fuego en silencio. Quería estar bien con la chica, pero odiaba tener que comportarse con Potter. Lo odiaba tanto...

\- El intenta no provocarte, Draco.

El rubio resopló. En parte, sabía que la chica tenía razón.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hablaré con él y ya está. Ni a buenas ni a malas.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Con eso no le valía. Quería que Draco fuera amable con Harry, no que lo ignorara.

\- ¿Es que no puedes evitar hablar con él sin molestarlo? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Supongo que está en mi naturaleza – dijo el Slytherin, despreocupado.

\- Pues haz algo para cambiarlo. Te lo digo en serio, Draco. Prometiste comportarte y lo harás.

Lo último sonó más como una amenaza que como una orden, pero la chica no se molestó en corregirse.

\- ¿Me lanzarás un hechizo si no lo hago? – dijo el rubio burlón.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- No. Simplemente me enfadaré. Y no te gustaría verme enfadada.

Draco fue rápidamente tras ella y le agarró la mano.

\- Espera, no te vayas – Hermione se volvió y lo observó expectante -. Vale, me comportaré.

La chica lo miró a los ojos. No parecía una broma, pero nunca sabía cuando fiarse de Draco.

\- ¿En serio lo harás? – dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me queda más remedio, ¿no? – preguntó Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza –. Pues tendré que hacerlo – dijo al fin resignado.

La Gryffindor lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes, dudando de su palabra. Pero al final no tuvo más remedio que asentir y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- De nada – dijo Draco.

La chica lo miró, elevando una ceja durante unos instantes.

\- No te he dado las gracias – tras esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala Común, seguida muy de cerca por el chico.

Hacia otra ronda nocturna que, como siempre, acabó en una de las pequeñas aulas del cuarto piso, con dos chicos amándose en el silencio de los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama y extendió el brazo, buscando a quien debía estar tumbado a su lado. Abrió los ojos, extrañada, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación del chico.

Se desperezó con tranquilidad y se quedó observando el techo blanco durante unos segundos, sin ningún pensamiento que la molestara.

Al momento, oyó la puerta de la torre abrirse y a alguien entrar. Como había dormido en ropa interior, se levantó y se puso una de las camisas del chico, sin molestarse siquiera en atar los botones. Le encantaba llevar la ropa de Draco. Tenía un agradable perfume a menta y le quedaba como un vestido corto.

Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y sonrió al ver a Draco junto a la puerta, llevando una bandeja repleta de dulces, café y zumo de calabaza.

\- ¿Eso es para mí? – preguntó mientras bajaba los escalones.

El chico no pudo evitar sentir una descarga de adrenalina al verla acercarse. Verla vestir su ropa era… indescriptiblemente sensual. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se había atado los botones y se podía entrever un sujetador negro bajo la prenda. Incluso el pelo despeinado le quedaba sexy.

\- ¿Draco?

El rubio salió de su ensoñación y asintió, tendiéndole la bandeja mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá blanco.

\- Yo tampoco he desayunado aún. Los domingos, el Gran Comedor está vacío, y pensé que… bueno, que aquí tendríamos más intimidad.

La chica sonrió y se sentó en su regazo, dejando que el Slytherin le hiciera ligeras caricias en las piernas.

\- Bien pensado.

Ambos cogieron un croissant y empezaron a comer en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

Hermione estaba radiante, pues era la primera vez que Draco tenía un detalle así con ella. El chico tenía un fondo dulce, y por fin empezaba a mostrarlo. Solo esperaba que eso no cambiase.

\- Gracias – dijo la Gryffindor mientras le daba un beso.

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, la idea le había parecido demasiado cursi en un principio. Pero algo le había impulsado a hacerlo y, la verdad, no se arrepentía de ello.

\- Tú me trajiste la cena una vez.

\- Cierto – dijo Hermione, que recordaba a la perfección aquel día. Cuando Draco había recibido la Marca, justo antes de que todo cambiara entre ellos.

El rubio le besó la coronilla y dejó la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa más cercana.

\- Echaré de menos estos momentos – murmuró Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Draco meditó acerca de esas palabras durante unos segundos, la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró:

\- No tienen por qué acabar. La guerra terminará en algún momento.

\- Supongo pero… ¿Y qué pasa si ganan ellos? ¿Si te descubren los mortífagos? ¿Si... si alguno de nosotros muere?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasará.

\- Pero sin embargo, puede pasar. La gente muere en las guerras, ¿verdad?

El chico se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Odiaba cuando Hermione repetía sus expresiones. Le hacía sentir ridículo.

\- Estoy mejorando mucho en Oclumancia. El Señor Tenebroso no podrá leerme la mente.

\- Cierto, ¿sigues dando clases con Nott?

\- Una hora todos los días. No sabría decirte si lo peor es soportar a Nott o que alguien intente penetrar en tu mente.

La chica rió.

\- Nott es gracioso cuando quiere.

\- Pero cuando no…

\- Cuando no, se comporta como todo un Slytherin – dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Draco -. Vamos, sabes que es una broma.

El rubio rodó los ojos y miró su reloj.

\- ¿Has quedado con Potter y Weasley esta mañana?

\- No, los domingos suelen dormir hasta tarde.

\- Perfecto - dijo el chico, poniéndose en pie y dejándola en el suelo -. Vamos.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Hermione, extrañada y desconfiada. No le apetecía vivir otra de las arriesgadas ideas de Draco, y menos a la luz del día.

\- A buscar a Snape – dijo el rubio -. Vístete, te espero aquí.

La castaña suspiró. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no quería afrontarlo. No quería llegar al despacho del profesor y que les dijera que toda esperanza estaba perdida, porque… ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Secuestrar a Draco y mantenerlo a salvo? No le disgustaba la idea, pero estaba segura de que al chico no le haría tanta gracia.

\- Dame 5 minutos – dijo al fin Hermione, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

* * *

Ron caminaba tranquilo hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales, esa soleada mañana de domingo. Se había despertado más pronto de lo habitual, y como Harry seguía dormido, había decidido ir a ver a Hermione. La chica solía madrugar, y hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban solos. No sabía por qué, pero estaba ilusionado ante la perspectiva de pasar la mañana con la castaña. Incluso se notaba nervioso. Poco a poco, se hacían más intensos sus sentimientos hacia ella. No podía esconderlo más; le gustaba. Y si Hermione le daba pie, estaba decidido a decírselo esa misma mañana. Respecto a Lavender, la echaría de menos, porque le había acabado cogiendo cariño. Pero no podía seguir más tiempo engañándose a sí mismo; lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Hermione.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo de la torre de los Premios Anuales, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta entreabierta y a Malfoy apoyado en el umbral, esperando a alguien. Seguramente fuera a Nott, así que Ron decidió esconderse y esperar a que se fueran antes de ir a por su amiga. Prefería no tener ningún incidente en el camino. Si bien hacía mucho tiempo que Malfoy no se metía con él (algo muy extraño, por cierto), seguía prefiriendo no cruzárselo. Seguía odiando a ese rubio malcriado, sobre todo por la suerte que tenía de vivir puerta con puerta con Hermione.

Y hablando de Hermione… ahí estaba. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, fue su amiga y no Thedore Nott quien salió de la torre de los Premios Anuales. Ron esperó que saltaran maldiciones entre ambos, pero ninguno pareció molesto por la compañía del otro. De hecho, Malfoy le dijo algo a Hermione y esta sonrió cálidamente, tanto que heló el corazón de Ron.

Espera un momento... ¿Esos dos se llevaban bien? No era posible. Entonces, Draco se abalanzó sobre la chica y el pelirrojo salió de su escondite.

\- _¡Reducto!_ – el muchacho rubio voló unos metros por los aires, mientras Hermione desenvainaba su varita y apuntaba hacia el lugar del que había venido el hechizo. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Ron ir corriendo hacia ella, entre preocupado y furioso.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Ron? – dijo la chica mientras se volvía hacia Draco, que comenzaba a levantarse con una expresión iracunda.

El Slytherin alzó su varita, que salió volando para ir a parar a las manos de la chica.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Dame mi varita! - djio el Slytherin, aún más furioso.

\- Dr… esto, Malfoy. Ron lo ha hecho sin querer. Él pensaba que… - de pronto, la chica se volvió -. ¿Qué pensabas, Ron?

Draco y Hermione esperaron anhelantes la respuesta del muchacho. Querían saber hasta qué punto había comprendido el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Se ha abalanzado sobre ti! Hermione, si no hubiera estado aquí, te habría atacado.

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio. Hermione, sonrojada y Draco, con una sonrisa curvada. Claro que se había inclinado sobre ella, pero para besarla.

\- Ha tropezado, Ron – dijo la chica, buscando una excusa.

\- Hermione, hazme caso. Yo lo he visto y no parecía un accidente.

\- Weasley, lárgate de aquí - dijo Draco secamente, pero con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

\- Aléjate de ella. Que le caigas bien a ella no quiere decir que me caigas bien a mí. Es solo que Hermione es demasiado buena para ver la maldad en la gente.

\- Suficiente. Ron, por favor, déjalo o acabaréis peleándoos - le suplicó la chica.

\- Es mi intención – dijo el pelirrojo.

Draco alzó una ceja divertido.

\- ¿Violencia, Weasley? Pues serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ron observó en silencio al rubio durante unos instantes.

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso – se volvió hacia su amiga -. No puede hacer eso, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si puede.

Ron gruñó y se acercó a su amiga, ignorando al fin a Draco.

\- Vale, pues me da igual. ¿Vienes a desayunar?

\- En realidad, vamos a hablar con Snape. Ya sabes, cosas de Premios Anuales – dijo Draco, regocijándose de la expresión del pelirrojo.

Ron sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Entonces, es verdad que Malfoy no la había atacado? ¿Era cierto que se llevaban bien? No era posible, porque Hermione era hija de _muggles_ y Malfoy era…. Un capullo, eso es lo que era. Porque acababa de mandar al traste su objetivo de pasar la mañana con Hermione y encima lo había hecho quedar como un estúpido.

\- Ah, pues… vale. Veo que no necesitabais mi ayuda. Adiós – se dio la vuelta y abandonó el pasillo, prácticamente corriendo.

\- ¡Espera, Ron! – Hermione lo llamó, pero el muchacho no regresó.

\- Weasley es idiota.

\- ¡Draco! – la chica se masajeó el puente de la nariz –. Esto me pasa por no contárselo antes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se ha puesto celoso porque me he "tropezado" y crees que lo mejor es que sepa que salimos?

\- Él no estaba celoso.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Es obvio que sí lo estaba. Y dile que aguantaré sus miradas de odio, pero no que me ataque. La próxima vez, me encargaré de defenderme.

La chica le devolvió su varita y se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente, no creía que Ron volviera a atacar a Draco. Por lo menos, no hasta dentro de un tiempo.

\- No me ha hecho gracia que me desarmaras – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Se había sentido ninguneado.

\- No podías atacarle.

\- De hecho, si podía e iba a hacerlo. Hermione, me parece bien que quieras proteger a tus amigos, pero yo tomaré mis propias decisiones.

\- Solo intentaba ayudar.

\- No lo has conseguido - replicó el rubio, secamente.

\- Draco…

El chico suspiró y rodó los ojos. No quería que la chica se sintiera culpable.

\- Está bien.

Hermione miró al suelo. Entendía al rubio. A ella también le hubiera molestado que Draco no le hubiera dejado hechizar a alguien que le había atacado primero.

\- No volveré a hacerlo. Solo intenta controlarte un poco. Ron es muy impulsivo y no le ha hecho gracia vernos juntos.

Draco cerró los ojos. Hermione podía decirle todo lo que quisiera, pero no sería suficiente para perdonar a Weasley. Ya le caía mal antes, pero ahora se la tenía jurada. Solo que no podía hacerle nada si no quería que la chica se enfadara.

Llegaron a los pisos inferiores y tomaron distancias, asegurándose de que nadie los relacionara. Aún así, eran los Premios Anuales. Tenían que ir juntos a veces, ¿no?

En seguida llegaron hasta el despacho de Snape y el rubio tocó a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

\- No está.

\- ¿Volvemos más tarde? – sugirió Hermione.

\- No será necesario – dijo una voz grave detrás suya -. ¿Qué desean?

Los chicos se volvieron hacia el profesor Snape.

\- Venimos a hablar con usted de… - comenzó Draco.

\- Entremos – le cortó el profesor.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos en la habitación del chico. La pelirroja acababa de volver del campo de Quidditch y había decidido ir a despertar al dormilón de su novio y a su hermano. Pero Ron no estaba en la habitación, así que ella y Harry estaban tumbados tranquilamente en la cama del moreno, hablando de diferentes asuntos. Harry disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, intentando no pensar que pronto tendría que olvidarlos.

\- Y entonces, el estúpido de McLaggen dijo… - contaba Ginny, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe e hizo que la pareja diera un salto y mirara sorprendida hacia la entrada, donde Ron los observaba desorientado.

\- Esto… ¡Os dije…!

\- ¡Ron! Estamos hablando – dijo Ginny, que no quería empezar con lo mismo otra vez, mientras se sentaba en el bordillo junto a Harry.

\- En la misma cama – puntualizó su hermano.

\- Tío, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry, ignorando las protestas de su amigo. Notaba lo enfadado que estaba, e intuía que no era por haberlo encontrado con Ginny.

\- Me he encontrado a Hermione y Malfoy.

Harry y Ginny se miraron alarmados y tensos. ¿Lo había descubierto Ron?

\- El imbécil de Malfoy se ha lanzado a por ella y yo lo he atacado. Pero Hermione lo ha defendido diciendo que sólo había tropezado. Si claro, como que me lo creo. Estaba intentando atacarla.

\- Y… ¿qué ha pasado después? - preguntó Ginny con cautela.

\- Bueno, Malfoy se ha enfadado, pero Hermione lo ha desarmado para que no me atacara. Tenía pensado ir a desayunar con ella, pero tenían algún asunto de Premios Anuales que atender, así que no ha podido venir – se sentó en su cama y observó enfadado el suelo de la habitación -. Odio a Malfoy. Casi parece que él y Hermione se lleven bien. Como si, como si fueran…

\- ¿Amigos? – se apresuró en añadir Harry.

\- Exacto - corroboró Ron, haciendo que su hermana y su amigo suspiraran, tranquilos.

\- Es normal. Llevan todo el año viviendo juntos, Ron – dijo Ginny.

\- Pero Malfoy es malo. Cruel. Y un gilipollas. Además de un clasicista.

\- Supongo que él y Hermione tienen que ser amables con el otro para no acabar peleándose – sugirió Harry, y Ron pareció bastante convencido con esa explicación de los hechos.

\- Sí. Tiene que ser eso.

\- Claro que sí, Ron. ¿Vamos a desayunar? – dijo su hermana, intentando hacerle pensar en otra cosa. El pelirrojo asintió.

\- Me muero de hambre.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Snape.

\- ¿Ya tiene información? - preguntó Draco.

El profesor dudó unos instantes. No sabía hasta qué punto les podía contar, pero intuía que no mucho.

\- Digamos que sí - dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

\- ¿Y no nos ha avisado antes? – preguntó el rubio, entre ofendido y enfadado.

\- Tengo más cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Entonces, está diciendo que salvar mi vida (y la suya) no es una de sus prioridades? Muy amable.

Snape alzó una ceja y miró a su ahijado.

\- Draco, te sugiero que te relajes.

El chico tomó aire y lo soltó.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué ha descubierto?

\- Como ya le dije a la señorita Granger, tenía que hablar con una persona para aclarar el asunto. Lo tuyo está solucionado, Draco.

Hermione miró al profesor esperanzada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya no hay peligro? – dijo, sin poder ocultar la felicidad en su voz.

\- Él puede estar tranquilo y yo también.

\- ¿A qué se ref…? – de pronto, Draco recordó algo -. ¡Claro! El juramento inquebrantable. Si yo hubiera muerto, usted también, ¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño, dudando si debía preguntar de qué hablaban o esperar a que Draco se lo dijera más tarde. ¿Un juramento inquebrantable? La castaña había leído sobre ellos, y sabía que eran muy peligrosos. Muchos de los más hábiles magos habían muerto incumpliendo juramentos de ese tipo.

\- Exacto - asintió el profesor.

\- Vale, entonces ¿cuál es la solución que ha encontrado? – preguntó Draco, que no lograba imaginar qué podía haber hecho el profesor -. ¿Ha hablado con los mortífagos?

\- Es algo más complicado que todo eso.

\- Creo que podré seguirle.

\- No se trata de eso. Por ahora, no debo decíroslo. Sería conveniente esperar a que el plan estuviera listo y…

\- ¿Van a llevar a cabo un plan? – de pronto, Draco tuvo una idea -. Espere un momento. ¿No intentarán esconderme o algo así, no? Porque no tengo pensado…

\- No, Draco. No tiene que ver contigo - el profesor rodó los ojos. El rubio no era el centro del mundo.

Eso llamó la curiosidad de los chicos, aunque Hermione prefería no intervenir y mantenerse al margen.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona con la que ha hablado? – preguntó Draco.

\- No puedo decíroslo.

\- ¿Qué? Oiga, esto me incumbe tanto como a usted.

\- Ya no, Draco. Ahora no eres tú quien está en peligro.

El rubio relajó la expresión, desconcertado, mientras Hermione se tensaba en la silla. ¿Se refería a que alguien más estaba en peligro?

\- ¿De quién se trata? - preguntó el chico.

\- Ya te he dicho que…

\- ¿Acaso alguien va a ponerse en peligro por mí? – preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

El profesor se contuvo de suspirar. Ya les había dicho que no podía contarles más, y todas esas preguntas empezaban a irritarle.

\- Tienes que escribir a tu familia y decirles que llevarás a cabo la misión y que ya tienes pensado cómo. Invéntate algo creíble e intenta averiguar cuando será el ataque a Hogwarts – el director le había puesto al corriente de todo.

Hermione no se consideraba fisgona, pero si curiosa. Y todo ese asunto llamaba su atención. Tantos tabúes y secretismo… no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaban nada. Y menos aún considerar que alguien estaba en peligro, fuera quien fuese.

\- ¿Cuándo podrá contarnos algo más? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No lo sé. Pero me encargaré de informaros cuando sea necesario – era mentira, pero así el rubio se vería contento.

Draco asintió y se levantó, y la chica lo hizo tras él.

\- Hasta entonces, seguid siendo precavidos – les advirtió el profesor, que no quería más sorpresas por parte de los chicos. Un escándalo público era lo último que necesitaban ahora mismo.

\- Prudencia es mi segundo nombre, profesor – dijo el chico, sonriendo de lado e inflando el pecho.

\- No lo dudo, Draco. El único inconveniente es que tu primer nombre es "insensatez" – replicó Snape, enfatizando la última palabra.

El chico gruñó y abandonó el despacho. Hermione ya tenía un pie puesto en el umbral de la puerta, cuando el profesor la llamó desde detrás.

\- ¿Señorita Granger?

La castaña se volvió y lo miró.

\- ¿Sí, profesor?

\- Procure que no haga ninguna tontería – dijo Snape, refiriéndose, obviamente, a Draco.

La chica asintió en silencio y abandonó la pequeña habitación.

Fuera, el rubio la esperaba apoyado contra la pared. Se encontraban en el primer sótano, y los únicos alumnos que circulaban por allí a esas horas eran Slytherins, que miraban de hito en hito a la chica y susurraban cosas (probablemente mezquinas) entre ellos.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Draco. Ya hablaremos de todo cuando lleguemos a nuestra torre.

El chico asintió y se irguió. Había advertido que sus compañeros de casa no miraban muy bien a la Gryffindor, pero no podía hacer nada si no quería verse en una situación comprometida.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo les extraña que estés aquí porque nunca te ven por estos pasillos.

\- Me miran así porque soy hija de _muggles_ \- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Claro que la miraban mal por eso. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- También puede ser - dijo el rubio siguiéndola.

La chica apretó el paso para llegar en cuanto antes a los pisos superiores, pero, al doblar la esquina, se dio de bruces con alguien que venía corriendo. Hermione cerró los ojos y notó un golpe duro, y cuando los abrió se encontró tendida en el suelo. Junto a ella, Nott, que también se había caído, se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Joder, Granger, mira por dónde vas.

\- Lo mismo digo, Nott.

Los chicos se levantaron, mientras Draco los miraba divertido.

\- ¿Venís de las mazmorras? – preguntó el moreno, incrédulo. No podía creerse que Granger hubiera tenido el valor de entrar en la casa de las serpientes.

\- No, de hablar con Snape. ¿Y tú? Pareces preocupado - dijo el rubio.

De pronto, la sonrisa burlona permanente se eliminó de la cara de Nott.

\- Con el golpe se me había olvidado. Te estaba buscando, Draco. Vamos, antes de que acabe mal. – dijo Nott, tan rápido que casi no lo entendieron. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a paso ligero.

\- ¡Nott! ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y los miró con una expresión indescifrable.

\- En el Gran Comedor. Un duelo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y hoy no hay profesores. Tíos, la cosa estaba realmente seria.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Esta semana por fin he tenido tiempo, y he intentado que el capítulo quedara lo mejor posible. Sé que la historia no ha avanzado mucho, pero si que han ido pasando cositas :)

Primero, hemos visto terminar la conversación de Harry y Dumbledore. Obviamente, Harry sigue con su plan de salvar al director. ¿Lo conseguirá? Ya se verá :)

Después, un poquito de Alice y su novio... por suerte, el chico es cauto y no va a decir nada. O eso parece, ¿no? También ha quedado en el aire el hecho de que, al parecer, su relación no es seria... ¿o sí?

Tras esto, una pequeña discusión entre Hermione y Draco que, gracias a Dios, se ha resuelto enseguida sin mayor problema. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿conseguirá Draco ser amable con Harry? ¿Qué creéis vosotros? 😊

Por la mañana, el desayuno a la cama ❤ Yo quiero un chico como Draco, qué queréis que os diga ;) Después de un agradable desayuno, han tenido que ir a ver al no tan agradable profesor Snape, pero se han encontrado con Ron y... bueno, ha habido un pequeño incidente. Por suerte o por desgracia, el pelirrojo no se ha enterado de la relación entre los chicos y ha corrido a buscar a Harry, que junto con Ginny ha conseguido tranquilizarle.

Mientras, Hermione y Draco han llegado al despacho de Snape, que no ha podido decirles mucho... de hecho, los ha dejado con más dudas que antes, pero es que ¿cómo les va a contar la verdad?

Por último, se han encontrado a Nott, que les ha llevado noticias no muy buenas... ha estallado una especie de batalla entre Casas en el Gran Comedor, y la cosa pinta seria 😱🙊

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Pues habrá que esperar al jueves que viene para verlo, ¿no? ;)

Antes de despedirme, contestaré a las reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

\- **Meg:** Jo, muchísimas gracias bonita ❤ Lo de los signos de interrogación es normal. Si dejo preguntas sin resolver, la historia se vuelve mucho más interesante ;) Ya ves que Ron ha tenido un amago de enterarse hoy... y pensar que si no hubiera intervenido los hubiera visto besarse XD Sé que queréis ver más a Luna, pero de momento no puede salir mucho... lo más probable es que el capítulo que viene la veamos :) Gracias por tu paciencia de esperar cada semana, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los otros! :) Gracias una semana más por leerme y dejar comentario, os considero ya casi como un grupo de amigos en vez de como mis lectores :) Un besito y hasta la semana que viene ❤

De momento, no hay nada más que responder. Os animo una semana más a que comentéis, porque a mi me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones y no cuesta nada mandar un mensaje :)

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme, espero que os haya gustado, que le deis al Go y que dejéis review :)**

 **Con cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.: Lo pongo en mayúsculas para que se lea bien: POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES, NO VOY A PODER SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO HASTA EL JUEVES 23. ESPERO QUE NO SEA MUCHA MOLESTIA, PERO AHORA NO ME ENCUENTRO TAN BIEN COMO PARA ESCRIBIR. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, OS QUIERO ❤**


	25. SERPIENTES CONTRA LEONES

Draco y Hermione se miraron durante una fracción de segundo y echaron a andar rápidamente tras el moreno.

\- ¿Cómo ha empezado todo? – preguntó el rubio.

\- La familia de otro Ravenclaw ha sido asesinada hoy y…

\- ¿De quién? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- No lo sé, Granger. Pero eso ahora es lo de menos – la chica contuvo un bufido -. El caso es que la imbécil de Bulstrode se ha reído cuando la cosa ha pasado. Creo que no le caía bien ese Ravenclaw.

\- Bulstrode es una gilipollas.

\- Gracias por tu comentario, Granger - dijo Nott rodando los ojos -. Bien, el caso es que la novia de ese chico está en Gryffindor y en seguida ha saltado hacia Bulstrode. Entonces cada uno ha ido a defender a su Casa y, no sé, ha acabado en una batalla campal. Y Slytherin iba perdiendo.

\- No me extraña.

Theo elevó una ceja.

\- Es decir – intentó aclarar Hermione -. Supongo que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se habrán puesto de parte de Gryffindor, ¿no? Slytherin está en desventaja.

\- Exacto. Bueno, no había muchos Hufflepuffs, solo un puñado, pero sí que había varios Ravenclaw. La principal lucha era, de todas formas, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

La chica tenía que ir prácticamente corriendo para lograr seguir el paso de Draco y Nott, cuyas zancadas eran mucho más largas que las suyas.

\- ¿Pintaba la cosa muy mal?

\- Cuando me he ido, un _Cruciatus_ me ha pasado rozando.

Hermione se estremeció. Todo lo relacionado con maldiciones imperdonables le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Es normal que, si Bulstrode se ha reído, los demás hayan ido a defender al chico – dijo la chica, haciendo que Nott negara con la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio es eso lo que piensas? Vale, puede que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff solo defiendan a ese chico, pero Gryffindor…

\- ¿Crees que no tenemos compañerismo? - preguntó la castaña con tono ofendido.

\- No, Granger. No dudo de vuestras inútiles cualidades, solo digo que… bueno, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor ha habido siempre un enfrentamiento constante. Desde la fundación de Hogwarts. Los de tu Casa solo han aprovechado la oportunidad para atacar a Slytherin.

Hermione frunció el ceño, aunque tenía que admitir que la idea tenía algo de sentido.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Nott.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Era cierto que ambas Casas siempre andaban buscando batirse, pero no podía admitirlo delante de Nott.

\- No es… del todo cierto.

\- Ajá – replicó Theo satisfecho, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

\- Es decir, vale que Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre buscan pelearse, pero esto es diferen...

De pronto, el suelo de piedra tembló y los tres chicos tuvieron que correr hasta la pared más cercana para evitar caerse.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hermione con la voz más aguda que de normal.

\- No lo sé, pero no parecía nada bueno – dijo Draco intentando aparentar serenidad.

Los tres chicos aumentaron la velocidad hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la planta baja del castillo. Se oían, de lejos, gritos, hechizos y explosiones. Con Nott a la cabeza, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor y, cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que pasaba en el interior, Draco y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos.

Las mesas de las Casas estaban tiradas a lo largo del comedor, algunas incluso rotas. Los bancos en los que se sentaban, volando por toda la sala y derribando a aquel que no estuviera lo suficientemente atento. Y los alumnos… bueno, los alumnos estaban peleando. Pegados a las paredes, había estudiantes que intentaban, sin mucho éxito, curar sus lesiones. Los más pequeños del colegio observaban la escena desde fuera, con caras de pánico e intentando avisar a sus compañeros de Casa cuando estaban en peligro.

Una chica de Gryffindor de primero se volvió y miró extrañada como la Premio Anual de su Casa venía acompañada de dos Slytherins (aunque uno de ellos fuera el otro Premio Anual). Se acercó con timidez a Hermione y esperó hasta que la chica se fijó en ella. Cuando la vio, la castaña intentó sonreír para infundirle confianza y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Realmente, los niños de primero eran más pequeños cada año.

\- ¿Te han hecho daño? – preguntó Hermione, con voz calmada y dulce.

La niña negó con la cabeza y señaló al Gran Comedor.

\- Por favor, haz que pare. Mi hermano está ahí. No puede haber muertos… nadie más puede salir herido – dijo, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Hermione la abrazó y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- Yo me encargaré de que la pelea acabe. Tu hermano estará bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Thomas Standford.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por encima. Ahora comprendía quién era esa niña. Era la hija pequeña de la familia Standford, que había sido asesinada a la vez que la familia Patil. Oh Dios, esa pobre chica tenía que estar sufriendo tanto... y no le haría ninguna gracia ver como sus compañeros de Casa se peleaban. Hermione intentó eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos y hablar a la chica con tacto.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

\- Emma.

\- Vale, Emma, pues te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer. Te vas a mantener a salvo aquí, sin entrar dentro ni ponerte en peligro, ¿vale? Solo vas a esperar junto a tus amigos y yo me encargaré del resto.

\- Pero...

\- Es lo mejor, créeme.

La chica suspiró resignada. Se notaba que era una buena Gryffindor; aunque no supiera muchos conjuros de combate, estaba preparada para defender a su casa si era necesario.

\- De acuerdo, no intervendré.

\- ¿No lo harás de verdad?

La chica asintió y Hermione le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Vale, te dejo encargada del resto. Asegúrate de que no hacen ninguna tontería.

\- No te preocupes. Tengo más carácter del que parecer – dijo Emma, contenta de poder ayudar en algo.

\- No lo dudo. Por algo eres una Gryffindor. Ahora yo tengo que ir a acabar con esto.

Hermione se puso en pie y se reunió con Draco y Nott, que rodaron los ojos.

\- ¿En serio hay una pelea y tú te pones a hablar con una niña? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Necesitaba decirme algo.

\- Granger, se te dan muy bien los niños. Deberías tener los tuyos propios. ¿Qué te parece la idea, Draco?

\- Me parece que eres estúpido – dijo el aludido mientras se agachaba para esquivar un _Expelliarmus._

\- Ese ha tenido que ser Harry – dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad -. Vamos.

La pelea ya no tenía el fulgor del principio, pero todavía no había acabado. Los alumnos de ambos bandos se dedicaban a ocultarse tras las mesas caídas y lanzar algún que otro hechizo sin mucha puntería. No parecía haber heridos de gravedad, lo cual tranquilizó a la chica.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos y tomó aire. Después, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, dejando a los dos muchachos mirándola extrañados. La chica marchó hasta detenerse en medio del Gran Comedor, de forma que todo el mundo pudiera verla. Los hechizos pararon en el acto, mientras Hermione observaba a ambos bandos con aspecto furioso. Sabía que Gryffindor no le dispararía y, a decir verdad, Slytherin no le preocupaba mucho en ese momento.

Con un gesto de varita, consiguió que las mesas y los bancos se arreglaran volvieran a su sitio. Acto seguido, movió el brazo a lo largo del Gran Comedor, haciendo que las velas se encendieran a su paso y, con un tercer hechizo, recompuso los huecos de la pared. Todos los alumnos la miraron con la boca abierta, tanto de sorpresa, como de curiosidad. Y no era de extrañar, pues acababa de arreglar toda la sala ella sola en menos de un minuto.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione elevando la voz, de forma que todo el mundo pudiera oírle.

\- ¡Quítate de en medio, _sangre sucia_! – gritó Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella con una expresión indescifrable. Draco, desde la entrada, miró preocupado a la castaña. Sabía que aquello no iba a acabar bien.

\- Cállate, Parkinson – dijo intentando permanecer indiferente.

\- ¡Cállate tú, _Comelibros_!

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.

\- ¡Pero serás gilipollas!

Hermione sonrió.

\- 30 puntos menos para Slytherin.

\- ¡EH, COMO NO TE QUITES DE EN MEDIO TE VOY A…! –empezó a gritar alguien junto a Pansy.

Hermione, con una sacudida de varita, hizo temblar todo el comedor. Ya no parecía la niña buena y calmada de siempre.

\- Bien, esto va a quedar en una simple… riña de colegio. Fuera de aquí todo el mundo – dijo con la voz calmada pero un ligero tono venenoso.

\- ¡Vete tú, idiota! – le gritó Pansy mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella, prácticamente echando humo por la nariz. Esa repipi empezaba a cansarle.

\- ¡Parkinson, deja de replicarme o te juro que te vas a tragar esa varita! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ YA! – gritó Hermione, haciendo que todo el comedor se encogiera: realmente era imponente. Pero Pansy no podía parecer asustada.

\- Granger, eres una brasas. En serio, haz algo con tu pelo y luego háblame.

Hermione frunció el ceño y la miró enfadada. Creía que ese tema ya había quedado olvidado ¡Pero si llevaba el pelo mejor que nunca! Extendió el brazo con la varita y apuntó a la rubia, concentrándose en lo que iba a hacer. De pronto, sonó un chasquido y el pelo de Pansy se tiñó de verde fosforito y se rizó al estilo afro.

La Slytherin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se miró en la ventana más cercana. Después, soltó un grito agudo y una sarta de maldiciones mientras los chicos del bando contrario se revolcaban de la risa.

\- ¡ _Sangre sucia_! ¡No mereces estar aquí, ni tener magia! ¡No mereces siquiera que yo te hable! ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Quítame esto del pelo si no quieres que te mate!

De pronto, Pansy levantó la varita y, detrás de Hermione, los Gryffindors elevaron a una sus varitas, decididos a defender a la chica. Pero esto provocó una reacción en cadena, pues Zabini levantó la varita junto a su novia y los Slytherins levantaron a su vez las suyas para evitar ser atacados por los leones.

Ya parecía que la situación iba a volver a descontrolarse, cuando unos pasos lentos comenzaron a resonar por el Gran Comedor. Hermione se giró y vio como Draco se dirigía hacia ella. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, pues aunque el chico pretendía esconderlo con su aspecto despreocupado, pudo leer en su rostro la preocupación porque la atacaran. Además, aunque caminaba lentamente daba unos pasos largos para llegar cuanto antes hasta ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó la escena con gesto despreocupado.

\- Bajad las varitas – susurró Harry desde su lado, pues sabía que Draco no dejaría que atacaran a Hermione. Sus compañeros de Casa asintieron extrañados y relajaron sus posiciones, haciendo que, poco a poco, las serpientes fueran dejando de apuntarlos. Todas excepto Pansy, cuyo pelo le confería un aspecto de payaso.

Draco la miró elevando una ceja, con la expresión seria y, al fin, la Slytherin bajó la varita con gesto iracundo y salió corriendo hasta abandonar el Gran Comedor.

El rubio se volvió de nuevo hacia los miembros de su Casa y sonrió de lado. Pero no como le sonreía a Hermione, sino con una sonrisa engreída y prepotente, de las que ponían los pelos de punta a la castaña.

\- Aquí ya no hay nada que ver. Tendremos que perdonar a Granger… ya sabemos todos cómo es.

Alguno de los Slytherin se rió y el resto sonrió burlonamente y, poco a poco, fueron abandonando el Gran Comedor, intercambiando comentarios con Draco por el camino y lanzando miradas amenazantes a Hermione. Cuando todos hubieron salido, los Gryffindors fueron también abandonando la sala poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Nott, que acababa de entrar.

El pelirrojo miró con asco a Malfoy.

\- Sabía que no eras su amigo. Mira Hurón asqueroso, como te atrevas a volver a hablar así de Hermione…

La aludida negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

\- Déjalo Ron. No… no importa – después, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué he dicho ahora? – preguntó Ron, enfadado y confuso.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Déjala. Creo que prefiere estar sola.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – insistió Ron.

\- Eres algo corto de entendederas, Weasley - dijo Theo.

El pelirrojo se giró y encaró a Nott.

\- Iros de aquí, ya.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en insultarlo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar a paso ligera hacia la salida. Nott lo siguió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que Granger se ha enfadado? – preguntó Theo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Aunque más que enfadada parecía… triste, decepcionada. Y eso, era aún peor.

Ron, una vez a solas con sus amigos, se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Tenemos que ir a por Hermione. No voy a dejar que el gilipollas de Malfoy le arruine el día.

\- No, Ron. Ya te he dicho…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé lo que me has dicho, Ginny! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Que estoy harto de tanto secretismo! ¡Me estáis escondiendo algo y me acabaré enterando! – dicho esto, se marchó corriendo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Nos odio por ocultárselo, pero cada día estoy más segura de que es lo mejor - dijo Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta escondérselo, pero no soy tonto. Sé que cada día que pasa, Ron odia más a Malfoy y Malfoy no se esfuerza en hacer cambiar ese sentimiento.

\- Entonces quizás sea mejor que se entere ahora o, en un futuro, lo odiara demasiado para aceptarlo.

\- Ese no es nuestro principal problema. Si las cosas siguen así, Ron acabará haciendo una tontería. Y tenemos que evitarlo.

\- Lo vigilaremos.

\- No podemos seguirlo a todas partes.

\- Entonces, Hermione tendrá que hablar con Malfoy.

\- No servirá para nada.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Lo sé.

El moreno pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de su novia y la acercó a él hasta poder abrazarla.

\- ¿Crees que Hermione se ha enfadado por lo que Malfoy ha dicho? - preguntó Harry.

\- No estaba enfadada... simplemente triste. No somos conscientes de lo difícil que tiene que ser esta situación para Hermione. Es decir, tener que ocultárselo a todo el mundo y actuar de esa forma...

\- No era necesario que Malfoy actuara así.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo era, Harry. De otra forma, en Slytherin se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo era diferente.

Se separaron unos centímetros y el moreno apretó los puños.

\- Esta relación está causando demasiados problemas.

\- Y los seguirá causando hasta que la guerra termine. Yo también preferiría que Hermione estuviera saliendo con mi hermano, pero creo que a estas alturas todos somos conscientes de que eso no va a pasar. Porque Malfoy y Hermione se quier...

\- No lo digas, por favor.

La pelirroja suspiró y Harry le tocó con cuidado una herida que se le había abierto en la mejilla.

\- No es nada grave – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo sé, pero deberías ir a que la señora Pomfrey te la mirara.

\- No, estoy segura de que ha habido gente con cortes peores. Si hay demasiados heridos, los profesores...

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos los profesores? – dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall detrás de los chicos.

Ginny y Harry se dieron la vuelta y la miraron lo más inocentemente que pudieron.

\- Nada, profesora – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Y por qué no hay comida en las mesas? – dijo la mujer, extrañada.

\- Hoy hemos terminado antes. Será que todo el mundo tiene mucho que estudiar – dijo Harry en tono calmado.

\- Sí, seguramente será eso – asintió la profesora, orgullosa de sus alumnos -. Bueno, señor Potter, señorita Weasley, no quiero interrumpirlos más. Que tengan un buen día.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Hermione recorría los pasillos del cuarto piso con la cabeza gacha, vagando por el castillo e intentando esconderse de los alumnos pero sin saber muy bien a dónde ir.

\- ¿Hermione? – la llamó de pronto una voz aniñada -. ¿Estás bien?

La castaña se volvió y sonrió débilmente a Luna.

\- Sí, Luna. No es nada.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Ha habido una pelea en el Gran Comedor.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía. Los domingos suelo bajar a desayunar muy temprano para coincidir con los _skirtles._ Ya sabes, les gusta madrugar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. No se veía capacitada para intentar comprender a la rubia en esos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- No estoy llorando.

\- Pero tienes ganas de hacerlo – dijo Luna con tono calmado -. Ven aquí, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Hermione se sentó junto a ella en un banco de piedra, la abrazó y empezó a tranquilizarse.

\- Es solo que… a veces siento que esto no tiene sentido. Que no va a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Hablas de Malfoy?

Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado durante esa pelea? - preguntó Luna serenamente.

La Gryffindor le relató un poco cómo se había enterado de la lucha, qué había ocurrido al llegar, cómo había salido al medio a parar la pelea y poco después Draco había hecho lo mismo y…

\- La forma en la que me miraba… en la que ha hablado de mí. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

\- Pero todo ha cambiado, Hermione. Él te quiere.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Ahora mismo no estoy tan segura.

Luna se enderezó y le cogió la mano.

\- Hermione, tienes que aprender a tener confianza y a ser fuerte. Malfoy te importa y por eso te ha molestado lo que ha dicho, pero estoy segura de que lo ha hecho para protegerte. No dejes que un comentario malo te destroce el día.

\- No es tan fácil, Luna.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- La gente se mete conmigo a diario, Hermione. No vosotros, pero en clase muchos me llaman Lunática… suerte que Ginny siempre está ahí para lanzarles un hechizo de _Mocomurciélago_ – sonrió con la mirada ausente -. Pero eso no evita que sigan riéndose de mí. La clave está en aceptarlo e ignorarlo.

\- Luna, eso es terrible.

\- Oh, no. Para nada, Hermione. De esa forma me doy cuenta de quienes son mis verdaderos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa perdida.

La castaña se enderezó y asintió levemente. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero hablar con Luna la había tranquilizado sobremanera. Claro que no había disipado todos sus miedos, pero al menos le había infundido confianza.

\- Gracias Luna.

\- No me las des, Hermione. Me gusta hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo -. Pero siempre tienes muchos _torposoplos_ a tu alrededor. Creo que es eso lo que te hace estar triste.

\- Oh, claro. Lo… lo miraré.

Luna asintió y se levantó. Hermione tomó aire y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tal con Rolf?

La Ravenclaw lo miró como desorientada durante unos segundos, para acabar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, supongo. Dice que le gusto.

\- ¡Eso es magnífico, Luna!

La rubia asintió, sin variar su expresión.

\- Le he dicho que no podemos estar juntos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusta?

\- No es eso, sí que me gusta. Pero estamos en guerra y… bueno, no quiero que venga y se ponga en peligro.

\- Pero quizás si lo hablaras con él…

\- Esto es lo mejor – dijo la rubia convencida, pero con la mirada triste. Hermione sintió pena; nunca la había visto así y odiaba que, una persona tan alegre como Luna, estuviera pasándolo mal.

\- Eso que has hecho es muy valiente y generoso por tu parte, Luna. Pero cuando acabe la guerra, yo misma me encargaré de que vayas a buscarlo, ¿vale?

\- Ojalá tengas razón, Hermione – dijo Luna, mientras sonreía levemente -. Ahora tengo que ir a mandar una carta.

\- De acuerdo. Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo.

Luna sonrió más ampliamente.

\- A mí también, Hermione. Adiós.

Después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más y Hermione reemprendió la marcha hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que allí podría disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad y reflexión, que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

* * *

\- Hola Ron.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto a la persona que lo había saludado, sin detenerse en su carrera. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione fuera como fuese. Pero de pronto, volvió la cabeza y vio que esa persona era Luna. Y, por lo que sabía, ella y Hermione se llevaban muy bien.

\- ¡Espera, Luna! – dijo intentando normalizar su respiración. Llevaba ya tres pisos corridos -. ¿Has visto a Hermione?

La rubia lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Por… por nada. Gracias Luna – dijo Ron, antes de seguir corriendo.

La rubia se giró y sonrió sin malicia. Sí, había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Draco y Nott llegaron ante la puerta de la torre de los Premios Anuales y se encontraron con una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

\- ¿Hermione? Eh, sé que estás ahí. Soy yo, Ron. Solo quiero hablar contigo, vamos, déjame entrar. No entiendo por qué te has puesto así.

Nott agarró al rubio del brazo para impedir que se echara sobre el pelirrojo.

\- Relájate Malfoy. Granger ni siquiera le ha abierto la puerta.

\- Estoy harto de ese pobretón. Últimamente no hace más que entrometerse y fastidiarlo todo - dijo el rubio rechinando los dientes.

\- Es imposible que se entrometa si no sabe nada.

\- Me da igual. Ya es hora de que alguien lo ponga en su sitio – dicho esto, se zafó del brazo de su amigo y salió al encuentro de Ron. Nott se encogió de hombros. Poco a poco, perdía la esperanza de que Draco se volviera un poco más prudente.

\- Weasley, ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu visita? – dijo el rubio con tono seco.

Ron se volvió y lo encaró, primera extrañado y luego, enfadado.

\- Malfoy, ábreme la puerta. Quiero hablar con Hermione.

El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó despreocupadamente contra la pared más cercana, simulando pensar.

\- No, creo que no lo haré – dictaminó.

\- Lo harás, a las buenas o a las malas.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Era eso una amenaza, Weasley? – de pronto, su expresión se endureció -. Porque no me gustan las amenazas.

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al cuello del rubio, que en vez de retroceder le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

\- Malfoy, empiezo a cansarme de ti. Puedo parecer bueno, pero no te gustaría verme enfadado.

\- En realidad, sí que me gustaría.

La varita de Ron se clavó un poco más en el cuello de Draco, haciendo que tanto el rubio como Nott (que seguía escondido) sacaran sus varitas y se pusieran en posición de ataque.

\- Tú te lo has buscado, Hurón. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Draco saltó a un lado y apuntó al pelirrojo:

\- _¡Ebublio!_ \- al momento, un chorro de luz púrpura salió de su varita y envolvió a Ron en una resistente burbuja.

Nott elevó las cejas y salió poco a poco de su escondite, afirmando aprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

\- Vaya, Malfoy. Encantamientos no se te da tan mal como creía.

Draco no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues en ese instante Ron lanzó un _Bombarda máxima_ que, además de romper la burbuja, hizo temblar las paredes y estuvo a punto de descolgar varios cuadros.

\- ¡Eres idiota, Weasley! ¡Un hechizo así de destructivo realizado en un lugar cerrado podría habernos sepultados a todos! – dijo el rubio intentando mantenerse en pie. Ron, rojo como un tomate, se puso en pie con dificultad y apuntó de nuevo a Draco con su varita.

\- _¡Expulso!_ – el Slytherin, que no se lo esperaba, salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared trasera del pasillo, notando como un líquido caliente y espeso pringaba su pelo. Se llevó la mano al lugar del impacto y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

\- _¡Incarcerous!_ – unas cuerdas salieron de la punta de la varita de Draco, pero Ron las rechazó con un movimiento de varita -. _¡Ventus! –_ El pelirrojo se vio envuelto por un torbellino que lo elevó por los aires y lo lanzó al otro extremo del pasillo.

\- _¡Furn…!_ – empezó Ron, pero Nott lo desarmó impidiéndole terminar de realizar el hechizo.

\- ¡Devuélveme mi varita!

Como respuesta, el moreno alzó su propia varita y tanto él como Draco apuntaron al Gryffindor.

\- Weasley, ahora mismo no estás en posición de exigir nada – dijo Theo, con tono calmado pero burlón.

Ron, cuyo rubor se elevó, frunció el ceño y soltó una especie de gruñido mientras se acercaba a los Slytherin.

\- Dámela. Ya.

\- ¿Qué harás si no te la doy?

Ron se abalanzó sobre Nott, pero Draco lo hizo retroceder con un simple movimiento de varita y lo miró aburrido.

\- ¿No te cansas de quedar en ridículo, Weasley?

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a Hermione.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el rubio, elevando una ceja.

\- Porque se acabará cansando de ti. Y a ella sí deberías tenerle miedo. Si ha sido capaz de arreglar el Gran Comedor ella sola y teñirle el pelo a Parkinson a 20 metros de distancia…

\- Sí, sí, Weasley. Todo eso está muy bien, pero dime - Draco mostró una sonrisa lobuna -, ¿y si es ella la que se acerca a mí?

Ron bufó y lo miró burlonamente.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir, Malfoy. Créeme, Hermione tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo intentando ser amable contigo.

\- No me has entendido. Estoy hablando de un acercamiento… mayor.

Las orejas de Ron volvieron a tornarse tan rojas como su pelo.

\- No te atrevas siquiera a insinuar algo así, Malfoy. Como la toques será lo último que hagas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si ella deja que la toque? – preguntó Draco, sonriendo de medio lado.

Detrás suya, Nott rodó los ojos. Aquello no iba por buen camino.

\- Ella nunca… - Ron parecía turbado -. Ella nunca tendría algo contigo. Eres un clasicista y un asqueroso, Malfoy. Y Hermione está buscando a alguien que valga, por lo menos, el triple que tú.

\- ¿A alguien como tú quizás, Weasley? No pongas esa cara, se ve a millas que estás… ¿Cómo se dice? – Draco lo miró maliciosamente -. Enamorado. Y también se ve a millas que ella no te corresponde.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de nada – dijo Ron, intentando parecer enfadado. Aunque lo único que sentía era humillación y desolación. Porque sabía que, en el fondo, lo que Malfoy le decía era verdad.

\- Sé más de lo que tú crees.

\- Malfoy, ya has dicho suficiente – dijo Nott a sus espaldas -. Vamos.

Draco se volvió y miró al moreno recriminatoriamente, pero Theo se limitó a observarlo impasible y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta de la torre de los Premios Anuales.

\- _Magnus_ – tras esto, el retrato de los fundadores se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Nott y a Draco.

\- ¡Mi varita! – gritó Ron.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase, la varita del pelirrojo salió volando y cayó al suelo. El Gryffindor se acercó hasta ella y la cogió, planteándose entrar en la torre y atacar a esos dos estúpidos. Al final decidió contenerse, pues sabía que luchar contra dos personas no podía terminar bien. Ya tendría ocasión de pillar a Malfoy por banda y entonces… le iba a hacer pagar todas las cosas mezquinas que acababa de decirle. De eso estaba seguro. Pero antes, necesitaba encontrar a Hermione. Tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible.

* * *

Hermione suspiró una vez más mientras se recostaba contra el mullido sofá. Esa vez, la Sala de los Menesteres había acertado de pleno: se encontraba en una habitación amplia y luminosa, con unas cristaleras tan grandes como las del baño de los Premios Anuales que le mostraban un paisaje nevado y solitario. Pero en el interior, la sala era una moderna cabaña con una chimenea encendida y varios sofás de cuero, junto a los cuales había un surtido de tazas de agua y bolsitas de té entre las que había podido elegir sus infusiones favoritas.

Ahora, sentada frente al fuego, sorbía lentamente el té de una taza de porcelana mientras diferentes pensamientos bullían en su cabeza. Por una parte, sabía que Draco no lo había dicho en serio y que solo intentaba protegerla, pero por otra parte, le había dolido demasiado la forma despectiva en la que la había mirado y las palabras frías como el acero que le había dirigido. Sí, puede que fuera dulce a veces, pero en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico que conocía y tantos años había odiado. Ese chico que la había insultado, menospreciado y humillado durante seis largos años.

Pero Draco intentaba cambiar. De verdad que lo intentaba y es por eso que no podía estar completamente enfadada con él. La abrazaba y la besaba con cariño y sabía consolarla en el momento adecuado, además de sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo necesitaba. Y, para qué seguir engañándose; estaba empezando a sentir mucho por él. Puede que... puede que incluso lo quisiera. Así pensado, se había comportado como una estúpida. Él la había salvado y ella se lo devolvía así. Tras meditar unos minutos, decidió ir a disculparse con él. Logró sonreír débilmente y se puso en pie, lista para marcharse.

Porque, si algo no imaginaba, era la pelea que acababa de lidiarse junto a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Antes de nada, quería deciros que muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido durante las últimas semanas y comunicaros que ya estoy mejor y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, he logrado subir un capítulo entero hoy. ¡10 puntos para mí! ;P

Pero he tomado una decisión que, aunque supongo que a muchos no os gustará, va a ser lo mejor tanto para la historia como para mí. **A partir de ahora, subiré nuevo capítulo cada 2 semanas.** Sí, sé que la espera ya se hace muy larga de por sí, pero es que las últimas semanas me veía atacada para llegar a subir a tiempo y muchas veces no estaba contenta con el resultado, así que creo que, a la larga, esta decisión va a ser lo mejor. Espero que no os importe :)

Este capítulo ha empezado mostrando la pelea en el Gran Comedor que, por supuesto, Hermione no ha dudado finalizar. Al fin y al cabo es una Gryffindor y nosotros no tenemos miedo de nada ;P Ha habido unos momentos un tanto tensos, pero Draco se ha metido en la discusión y ha conseguido que los Slytherin desistieran y se marcharan... aunque ello ha conllevado el herir a Hermione.

Luna ha vuelto a aparecer *suenan aplausos de fondo* como muchos me estabais pidiendo últimamente, y nos ha ayudado un poco a entender a Hermione, además de volver a hablar de Rolf, claro... Parece que lo suyo es una historia imposible, tanto incluso como la de Draco y Hermione... vale, puede que no tanto XD

Hemos terminado el capítulo con una pelea bastante violenta entre Ron y Draco que, por suerte, Hermione no ha presenciado. Solo le falta eso para estallar y enfadarse con todos XD Pero la enemistad entre los dos chicos crece y crece y además, Ron se asquea con simplemente pensar que Draco puede ser amigo de Hermione... está claro que, se entere cuando se entere de su relación, va a ser un golpe bastante duro para él. Quizás hasta insuperable... ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará?

Dejadme todas las respuestas por review además de vuestras sugerencias sobre qué os gustaría que pasara o quién os gustaría que interviniera. Leo todas las sugerencias y respondo a todo :)

Y hablando de responder, voy a contestar ahora a todos aquellos que no puedo contestar por mensaje privado:

\- **Meg:** Antes de nada, muchas gracias una semana más por comentar 3 A todos nos da un poquito de pena Ron, pero la historia gira sobre Hermione Y Draco y es inevitable que él salga herido. O al menos, eso pienso yo :) Yo también quiero a alguien como Draco... pero solo cuando está cariñoso, porque cuando se enfada... lo de Dumbledore y Alice se irá viendo los próximos capítulos... ¡Espero que sigas aquí para leerlo! :) Muchísimos besos amor, en dos semanas nos vemos ❤

\- **David:** Muchas gracias, me alegró de que te esté gustando y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo :) Ya sabes que puedes comentar siempre que quieras, un beso y nos vemos en dos semanas ❤

No dudéis en dejar mensaje, ya sabéis que me encanta leer lo que opináis de mi historia :) De momento, no tengo nada más que decir, así que: **Muchas gracias a todos y no olvidéis darle al Go, seguirme y dejar review :)**

 **Con muchísimo cariño, una semana más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **POR SI NO LO HABÉIS LEÍDO ARRIBA, A PARTIR DE AHORA SUBIRÉ UNA VEZ CADA DOS SEMANAS Y NO UNA VEZ CADA SEMANA. LAS EXPLICACIONES ESTÁN AL PRINCIPIO DE LA DESCRIPCIÓN FINAL. ESPERO QUE NO OS MOLESTE MI DECISIÓN, MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS ❤😘**


	26. NOCHES PERFUMADAS

Hermione notó que algo iba mal en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres. El pasillo del octavo piso estaba desierto, no obstante, se oían gritos en todas las direcciones. La chica se dirigió hasta las escaleras más cercanas y observó, horrorizada, el caos a su alrededor. Algunos alumnos corrían en todas direcciones en busca de un refugio o de sus amigos; otros, no paraban de mirar a sus espaldas mientras blandían las varitas firmemente; los más pequeños, estaban paralizados y no sabían muy bien qué hacer y los profesores intentaban en vano calmar aquel jaleo.

Hermione sintió como si le echaran por encima un jarro de agua fría: aquello solo podía significar que había ocurrido algo grave y, teniendo en cuenta la situación, solo tenía una idea: los mortífagos habían llegado a Hogwarts y el colegio estaba siendo atacado. Intentó buscar entre la multitud a alguno de sus amigos, pero ninguno parecía estar presente en ese momento. Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall reparó en la presencia de su alumna y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ella.

\- ¡Señorita Granger, la estaba buscando! – la mujer parecía bastante nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesora?

La aludida abrió los ojos y la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo, no ha notado nada? ¡El colegio entero acaba de temblar! De momento no hay indicios de mortífagos por la zona, pero estamos preparando los trasladores y a los alumnos por si fuera necesario evacuar urgentemente. Por favor, vaya a buscar a los Prefectos de cada Casa y dígales que reúnan a sus alumnos en el Gran Comedor lo más rápidamente posible.

Hermione asintió atemorizada y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria de la que venía. Parecía ser que tenía razón. Pero no podía sentir pánico ahora, tenía que actuar si quería servir de ayuda y lograr defender el colegio. Por el camino, iba recogiendo a los alumnos perdidos y mandándolos al Gran Comedor a esperar al resto. Se encontraba a punto de doblar una esquina del tercer piso cuando se chocó con alguien que venía corriendo en la dirección contraria y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- Lo siento – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Hermione? Gracias a Dios que eres tú. ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? – la chica elevó la cabeza y vio que la persona con la que acababa de chocar era Ron. Menos mal, necesitaba a sus amigos.

\- ¿Tú tampoco te has enterado? Dicen que el colegio acaba de temblar y que podría ser obra de los mortífagos. Tenemos que preparar las defensas y los trasladores lo más rápido posib…

\- Espera, ¿dices que Hogwarts acaba de temblar?

Hermione asintió.

\- Eso ha dicho la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿Temblar como un flan o como un terremoto?

La chica elevó las cejas.

\- Pues… no lo sé.

\- ¿O quizás temblar como si hubiera estallado algo?

\- ¿Como si hubiera estallado algo? – preguntó la castaña cada vez más desconcertada.

\- Ya sabes: ¡ _Boom! –_ dijo el chico mientras simulaba una expresión abriendo los brazos.

\- Ron, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Hermione, cada vez más extrañada.

El pelirrojo pareció intentar reunir el valor para decirle algo durante unos instantes y, al final, suspiró y soltó:

\- Bueno, creo que ya sé de dónde viene ese temblor.

La castaña se sintió desconcertada durante unos momentos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Verás, te vas a reír – dijo el chico haciendo que Hermione lo mirara acusadoramente -. Bueno, o puede que no. Pero no es solo culpa mía…

\- ¡Ron! Al grano, por favor.

\- Malfoy me ha encerrado en una burbuja y yo he lanzado un _Bombarda máxima_ para escapar y creo que...

\- ¡¿Has lanzado un _Bombarda máxima_ para salir de una estúpida burbuja?!

Ron se sonrojó.

\- Era una burbuja muy fuerte.

La chica notó como la ira recorría su cuerpo. Ron no podía ser tan inconsciente.

\- ¿¡Y qué hubiera ocurrido si el hechizo hubiera rebotado dentro y te hubiera dado!? ¿¡O si hubiera hecho que se derrumbara el techo!? ¡Es un conjuro demasiado fuerte para usar a la ligera! ¡Mira el caos que has provocado! ¡De vez en cuando, no viene mal pensar antes de actuar!

\- Vale, vale, lo siento, me he equivoc…

\- ¡Claro que lo has hecho! ¡Ahora, encárgate de que todos sepan que no hay ningún peligro!

\- Pero me castigarán por haber montado este follón…

\- ¡No es mi problema!

Ron frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre era todo culpa suya?

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Malfoy?

La chica lo miró decidida.

\- Yo me encargaré de Malfoy.

\- De eso nada, Hermione. No quiero que vuelvas a esa torre.

Hermione olvidó por unos segundos que estaba enfadada con él.

\- ¿C… cómo dices?

\- Antes, cuando me he peleado con él, ha comentado algo de tocarte y…

La chica se sonrojó y enfadó al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tocarme? ¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho exactamente?

\- Ha dicho que qué me parecería que tú le dejaras acercarse a ti. Pero eso nunca pasará – Ron miró la expresión culpable de la chica -, ¿no?

La castaña logró sonreír tranquilizadoramente.

\- Ron, no te preocupes por eso. Ya sabes que Malfoy solo dice tonterías. Ahora, ve a arreglar todo este jaleo.

\- Pero…

\- Yo sé cómo organizar mi vida, no te preocupes por Malfoy – tras esto, Hermione se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el paso hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Harry sin parar de correr, mientras agarraba a Ginny de la mano para no separarse de ella

\- ¿Crees que han conseguido entrar? – preguntó la pelirroja, sin dejar de correr ni de mirar a su alrededor.

\- No todavía, pero si han hecho temblar así el castillo no pueden estar muy lejos.

Los chicos llegaron hasta las escaleras justo cuando los gritos que se habían oído hace rato comenzaban a volverse risas. Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados y subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde la profesora McGonagall parecía estar echando una bronca descomunal a Ron, que miraba al suelo sin decir nada y tenía las orejas tan rojas como el escudo de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué crees que ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó Ginny en un susurro, a lo que Harry respondió negando con la cabeza. Ambos prestaron atención a lo que decía la profesora.

\- ¡… imprudencia total por su parte! ¡Espero que sea consciente de que podría habernos matado a todos! ¡Un _Bombarda máxima_ dentro del castillo!

\- Per…

\- ¡No quiero oír excusas! ¡Lo espero todas las tardes del próximo mes en mi despacho! ¡Y serán 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

\- Profesora, creo que está siendo demasiado dura con…

\- ¡No se meta si no quiere acompañarlo, señor Potter!

Harry se encogió de hombros y retrocedió hasta situarse de nuevo junto a Ginny.

\- Tiene razón, Harry. Si es verdad que es él quien ha provocado ese temblor...

\- No es tan grave.

\- Lo es porque estamos en guerra y si hubiera accidentes así todos los días no sabríamos distinguir cuando estuviéramos siendo atacados de verdad. Mira el caos que ha formado.

\- Pero al menos nos ha servido para ponernos en marcha. Una especie de simulacro - Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada -. Vamos, era una broma.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres peor que él.

Harry sonrió y le besó la coronilla, haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos. Justo entonces, la profesora McGonagall pareció darse por satisfecha, porque los gritos cesaron y Ron pudo acercarse a ellos.

\- Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

\- Ron, eres un inconsciente – dijo Ginny.

\- Sí, ¿cuántas mujeres más vais a decírmelo hoy?

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Te imaginas que tu madre te mande un vociferador como aquella vez que vinimos en el coche volador y…?

\- Ni lo menciones – contestó Ron con cara de preocupación, haciendo que el moreno se riera aún más fuerte.

\- ¿Cumplirás el castigo? – preguntó su hermana.

\- No me queda otra.

\- Te está bien empleado.

Ron apretó los puños.

\- No ha sido culpa mía, sino de Malfoy.

Harry se serenó y lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Te has peleado con él?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo así, pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. Me muero de hambre, con todo el lío de la mañana casi no he desayunado. ¿Vamos ya a comer?

Ginny rodó los ojos. Daba igual las broncas que le echaran, Ron nunca cambiaría.

\- Yo iré luego. Id yendo vosotros.

\- Como quieras – dijo Harry.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso más largo de lo que Ron habría preferido. Después, se marchó escaleras arriba.

\- Lo hace solo para molestarme - gruñó Ron.

Harry sonrió de lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

\- Claro que no. Lo hace porque me quiere.

* * *

\- ¡Draco Malfoy!

Nott sonrió.

\- Creo que ya se ha enterado.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la torre de los Premios Anuales se abrió para dar paso a una Hermione bastante enfadada, que fulminó a Theo con la mirada.

\- Entendido, aquí sobro - Nott se levantó -. Que os divirtáis – dijo con tono burlón, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Draco por dejarlo solo.

La chica esperó hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Theo para encarar al rubio.

\- ¡Creo que te dije que no molestaras a Ron!

\- Sí, pero no dijiste nada de defenderme si él me atacaba.

Hermione dudó unos segundos.

\- ¿Ha sido él quien te ha atacado?

Draco asintió y le mostró la herida de la cabeza, que todavía no había curado porque no le molestaba demasiado.

\- Déjame que me encargue – dijo Hermione, que pasó de la ira a la preocupación.

\- No pasa nad…

\- Ven, anda.

El rubio se levantó y fue hasta ella. La chica se situó a sus espaldas y le observó la coronilla.

\- No tiene muy mal aspecto- acto seguido, levantó la varita -. _Episkeyo_ – el corte se cerró en el acto y, con otro hechizo algo más fácil, consiguió limpiar la sangre reseca de su pelo.

El chico se volvió y la miró en silencio. Ya parecía estar más calmada.

\- Gracias - se estaba acostumbrando a ser amable y no le iba tan mal.

\- No las des tan rápido. También sé que le has dicho algo a Ron de…

\- ¿De qué?

La chica se sonrojó.

\- Algo acerca de si yo te dejara tocarme.

Draco sonrió de lado.

\- Se me ha escapado.

\- Pues tendrás que aprender a controlarte.

\- Sé controlarme, pero no con Weasley.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con gesto autoritario.

\- Draco.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tú solo encárgate de que no vuelva a atacarme.

\- Lo haré.

Draco contuvo un bufido. Hermione creía que todo estaba a su alcance, pero no era cierto. Y controlar a Weasley era algo que nadie podía conseguir. Era tan impulsivo y tan esúpido… Pero de repente, un recuerdo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

\- Por cierto… antes, en el Gran Comedor… - comenzó Draco, algo inseguro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Pero…

\- Si queremos mantener esto en secreto, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer, ¿no?

Draco asintió. Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba decirle. Tomó aire y la miró.

\- ¿Tú... quieres seguir con esto?

La chica asintió extrañada.

\- Claro que sí. Es solo que, a veces… - Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pero Draco la comprendió. A veces era muy difícil. A veces daban ganas de chillar al colegio entero que estaban juntos. A veces había que hacer cosas, aún sabiendo que dolerían al otro.

\- Ven – el rubio abrió los brazos y Hermione se refugió enseguida en ellos -. ¿Estamos en paz?

La chica asintió con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿También por lo de Weasley?

\- No puedo reñirte por defenderte.

Draco asintió y la abrazó más fuerte. Ellos podían con cualquier adversidad, porque, de alguna forma, el lazo que los unía era resistente a todo.

Esa tarde, Hermione solo salió de la torre para avisar a Ginny de que hoy no iba a estar con ellos y para coger alguna que otra provisión de la cocina. El resto del día, lo aprovecharon ella y Draco para estar juntos. Disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

Últimamente habían tenido unos días algo agitados, así que, tras comer lo que la chica había traído, ambos se quedaron dormidos, entrelazados en un suave pero firme abrazo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió al fin los ojos, eran más de las 7 de la tarde. La cara del rubio estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, y la chica estiró un brazo para apartarle el flequillo platino de los ojos. Draco se despertó ante el ligero toque y observó a la castaña en silencio durante unos segundos, visiblemente desorientado.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Es domingo, ¿recuerdas? La pelea del Gran Comedor y todo eso.

Draco, por fin situado en el espacio-tiempo, se estiró cuan largo era y bostezó sonoramente.

\- Creo que voy a ir a volar un rat…

Hermione rodó en el sofá y se sentó encima del rubio, que la observó elevando una ceja con expresión divertida.

\- De eso nada. Hoy vamos a pasar todo el día juntos.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Como tú mandes. Pero dime, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer para divertirte?

Hermione sonrió y se inclinó lentamente sobre el chico hasta situar su boca junto a su oreja.

\- No sé – susurró -. ¿No se te ocurre nada? – se inclinó un poco más y le mordió el lóbulo, notando como Draco se tensaba bajo ella.

\- Bueno, puede que tenga algunas ideas… - dijo el chico con voz ronca mientras, con sus manos, iba ascendiendo a lo largo de las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a la curva de su cadera.

\- Eso espero – Hermione comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, pero sus besos se tornaban ávidos a cada momento, acelerando al compás de su respiración agitada.

Draco llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, acariciándole suavemente para hacerle entender que él también quería participar. Hermione se desplazó entonces a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta, por fin, entrelazar sus bocas en un beso dulce y pasional. El rubio se elevó para quedar sentado, de forma que la chica estuviera encima suya con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

\- Mejor que ir a volar, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione contra la boca de Draco, que le mordió el labio inferior antes de responder:

\- Mil veces mejor.

La chica se apartó y lo miró sonriente durante unos segundos, para luego darle un último beso y ponerse de pie.

\- Eh, eso no es justo – dijo Draco, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en el sofá intentando clamar su respiración.

\- La noche es nuestra, pero hay muchas cosas que todavía no hemos hecho.

Draco elevó una ceja. No sabía por dónde podía salir Hermione.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bailar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nunca hemos bailado, ¿cierto?

Draco titubeó durante unos instantes.

\- Bueno, no pero…

\- A mí me encanta bailar. De pequeña fui muchos años a ballet, pero cuando la magia surgió en mí tuve que dejarlo. Provocaba cosas extrañas en la sala cuando me concentraba demasiado en los movimientos o cuando me enfadaba con mis compañeras.

\- La pequeña Hermione no sabía controlarse - dijo Draco con tono burlón pero divertido.

\- Verás, no todo el mundo nace en una familia de magos que le instruya desde pequeño en qué es y cómo debe comportarse.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y elevó la varita en dirección a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué…? – Draco no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque justo entonces, el reproductor de música de la habitación de la chica empezó a emitir una melodía suave y graciosa, al compás de la cual Hermione comenzó a girar, dejándose llevar por el ritmo y los pasos que recordaba. Puede que hubiera perdido flexibilidad y facilidad, pero seguía siendo grácil gracias a su cuerpo fino y a sus movimientos precisos. Podría haber llegado a ser una buena bailarina si la magia no hubiera aparecido en ella, pero, a decir verdad, lo prefería así.

Mientras bailaba, el rubio la observaba en silencio. La chica se había situado delante de la ventana y la luz del atardecer que entraba dibujaba su silueta de una forma bella y misteriosa, confiriendo a la habitación un color naranja y una calidez agradable. La melodía llenaba el ambiente, acariciando tu cerebro y confiriendo una sensación de paz que incrementaba al mirar a Hermione. En ese momento, todo era perfecto. Nada podía salir mal y la existencia de los chicos se reducía a ese baile, a esa canción. Pero, de pronto, la melodía cesó y el hechizo se rompió. Hermione y Draco se miraron desorientados durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

La chica se sonrojó y, con otro movimiento de varita, consiguió que comenzara a sonar una canción parecida a un vals. Tras esto, miró al rubio expectante.

Draco se levantó y, con parsimonia, se dirigió hacia ella. No tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, en su familia lo habían instruido en los buenos modales y había asistido desde pequeño a fiestas con algunas de las familias más célebres del país, por lo que sus padres se habían encargado de que supiera cómo actuar a la hora del baile.

Cuando estuvieron frente con frente, se situaron en posición: Hermione colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico y Draco, su mano derecha en la cadera de la castaña. Después, entrelazaron sus otras manos y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

\- Espero que puedas seguir mis pasos – y comenzó a girar al son de la música, arrastrando a la chica en un baile desenfrenado pero elegante. Hermione no podía evitar reír con cada giro y Draco sonreía cada vez que la veía. Porque, una vez más, se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos y actuaban como niños despreocupados que jugaban a quererse. Solo que, en su caso, el juego se estaba volviendo realidad.

La canción terminó de pronto para dar paso a otra mucho más lenta y ninguno de los dos dudó. Hermione pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del rubio y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Draco entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda de la castaña. Y bailaron dulcemente, arropados por la melodía y el amor, por sus ganas de quererse y de estar juntos, por la tranquilidad de saber que tenían toda la noche para ellos y no debían tener prisa.

El rubio cerró los ojos y dejó su mente volar tres años en el tiempo, hasta aquel baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Recordaba a la perfección a los cuatro participantes entrando al Gran Comedor, acompañados de sus parejas. Él hizo un repaso de todos los acompañantes, deteniéndose durante unos momentos en la chica que iba agarrada al brazo de Víctor Krum. No podía distinguirla bien desde la distancia, pero parecía una chica muy agraciada y con un cuerpo elegante. "Una chica de Beauxbotons", se dijo automáticamente. Pero entonces, alguien a su derecha murmuró algo acerca de Hermione Granger y él decidió prestar más atención. No cabía en sí de sorpresa cuando, al estudiar las bellas facciones de la chica, comprobó que, efectivamente, era la hija de _muggles_ a la que insultaba todos los días, a la que llamaba _Comelibros_ y a la que tanto le gustaba molestar. Pero no parecía para nada ella. Más bien, era como una de las chicas con las que no le importaría estar y Draco era consciente de que, en esos momentos, todas las miradas masculinas estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

Nunca podría olvidar aquella noche, la sensación de odio hacia Krum que había sentido al verlo bailar con Hermione y las ganas de pegar a Weasley cuando la había hecho llorar. Nunca podría olvidar aquellas ganas de acercarse a ella y pedirle un baile o de, simplemente, cruzar algunas palabras. Se había tenido que repetir muchas veces a lo largo de la noche quién era ella y quién era él, pero la expresión "hija de _muggles_ " no parecía tener mucho sentido en esos momentos. Porque, por unas horas, había visto a la chica como una igual y, de alguna forma, estaba seguro de que era en ese momento cuando las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.

La canción acabó y los dos chicos permanecieron abrazados en silencio durante unos intensos minutos. Al fin, Hermione levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos castaños en los del rubio. Draco se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, ambas aceleradas pero suaves. El Slytherin alzó su mano para situarla en la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente con el pulgar.

Hermione eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y entrelazó sus bocas en un beso lento, haciendo que las llamas se alzaran a su alrededor. Draco lamió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera y, con cuidado, la elevó en brazos. La castaña se dejó llevar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no iban al sofá blanco ni a ninguna de sus habitaciones. El rubio llegó hasta la puerta del fondo de la sala y la abrió, entrando con la chica en el amplio baño de los Premios Anuales.

Draco depositó a Hermione en el suelo y se arremangó la camisa. Con calma, comenzó a preparar la enorme bañera; abrió los grifos dorados y dejó que el agua tibia cayera de los cientos de orificios, llenando la piscina en apenas unos minutos. Después, seleccionó algunas de las bombas de baño mágicas para teñir el agua de un color lila azulado y, después, conferirle un suave perfume a menta, ese que a la chica tanto le gustaba.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se giró y miró significativamente a la chica, que lo observaba embelesada desde la entrada. Draco comenzó a desanudar su corbata, pero Hermione echó a correr hacia él y saltó a sus brazos, tirando a los dos al agua.

\- Así mejor – dijo la chica riendo mientras, ya dentro de la piscina, lo besaba divertida.

El rubio le mordió el labio y, en unos segundos, la diversión dejó paso a la pasión. Hermione y Draco permanecían abrazados, ella subida a los brazos de él, dejándose acariciar por el agua, que ralentizaba sus movimientos y los tranquilizaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Quitarse la ropa les fue algo más difícil que en el exterior y varios botones saltaron por el camino, pero en ese momento tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en la sensación eléctrica que sentían y que les hacía querer más. Siempre más.

La castaña recorrió con sus manos el pecho desnudo del rubio, notando su tacto bajo el agua. La sensación le resultaba extraña, pero las curvas del chico eran tan familiares para ella que no tenía problemas para reconocerlas y saber recorrerlas.

Draco hacía que sus manos danzaran a lo largo de los muslos de la castaña, acariciándola en un gesto protector, sensual y cariñoso. Y mientras, sus lenguas bailaban un baile lento, que no tenían prisa por acelerar aunque sus cuerpos se lo pidieran.

Hermione entrelazó sus manos en el cabello mojado del chico, pegándose a él tanto como fue posible y moviendo ligeramente las caderas para provocarlo. Draco no tardó en reaccionar y desató el sujetador de la chica con habilidad, dejando que cayera al fondo y se viera arrastrado por el agua, perdiéndose en la enorme bañera. La Gryffindor no tardó en seguirle el juego y se deshizo de sus braguitas en dos rápidos movimientos, lanzándolas lejos sin importarle dónde fueran a parar.

El rubio notaba el agua hervir a su alrededor, sabía que, en cuanto se quitara la última prenda, no tardaría en unirse a la chica. Y por ello, no lo hizo todavía. Quería notar el dolor de la pasión en sus huesos, apremiándolo, exprimiéndolo, haciéndole mostrar su lado más fiero. Quería que la chica notara lo mismo que él, que lo arañara de desesperación, que le suplicara que lo hiciera de una vez, que lo besara frenéticamente como si fuera el último de sus días. Quería que la noche se alargara tanto como fuera posible, que les resultara infinita e inolvidable, porque sabía que, cada vez que estaban juntos, podía ser la última.

Hermione se aferraba al cuello del chico con desesperación mientras lo besaba ávidamente, empezando a sentir como las ansias la cegaban y se apoderaban de ella. Sabía que el chico quería que durara, pero no podría esperar mucho más. Estaba tan excitado como ella.

Pasaron unos cortos y eternos minutos y la chica comenzó realmente a impacientarse. Las descargas eléctricas que la recorrían se volvían cada vez más fuertes y notaba que las piernas que rodeaban la cintura del chico le temblaban.

\- Draco... - logró decir entre suspiros con la voz aguda. El rubio le besó la frente y asintió, liberándose de sus boxers y, al fin, hundiéndose en ella.

Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar y de gritar de felicidad al notar al chico entrando en ella. Era una sensación maravillosa y sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, flotando entre las nubes. Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del chico y se unió a sus rítmicos movimientos que, aunque algo inestables bajo el agua, no flaqueaban ni perdían intensidad. Porque nada, y menos un poco de agua, podía interponerse entre las ganas que los dos chicos tenían de amarse, de sentirse y de entregarse.

Draco recorrió con su nariz el cuello de la chica, inspirando como si fuera un lobo hambriento que acaba de encontrarse con la más suculenta de las presas. Podía oler en ella el perfume que solía usar y eso le excitaba todavía más. Hermione, a su vez, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrelazó sus manos en el cabello platino del Slytherin. Con cada movimiento, el rubio le mordía y lamía con más ansias, pues notaba como las descargas eléctricas comenzaban a almacenarse en la zona baja de su vientre. La Gryffindor esperó hasta que Draco hubo terminado con esa zona y, por fin, volvió a unir sus bocas. La chica mordió el labio del Slytherin, haciendo que este la presionara más contra él.

Y ambos apoyaron sus frentes para equilibrar sus movimientos, besándose sin pausa y dejándose llevar por la sensualidad del momento. Sus gemidos se juntaban con el vaho de la atmósfera, que empañaba los cristales creando una película húmeda que difuminaba la vista de los jardines. El agua, en constante movimiento, chapoteaba una y otra vez, formando pequeñas olas y corrientes que se desbordaban ligeramente, dejando claro que en el interior de la piscina se estaba desatando un torrente de pasiones.

Y el clímax llegó, cegándolos momentáneamente y dibujando estrellas tras los párpados cerrados de los chicos, que, tras lanzar sendos gritos, se dejaron llevar al paraíso, mientras una sensación indescriptiblemente maravillosa hacía que sus huesos y músculos lloraran de puro placer. Poco a poco, se fueron relajando y Hermione se apoyó en el rubio mientras este, con los ojos cerrados, recorría con ligeros besos el cuello de la chica en una acción cariñosa y exhausta.

Pero no podían dormir ahí si no querían ahogarse y ambos sabían que la noche daba mucho más de sí, así que Draco se acercó al bordillo con la chica en brazos y asió su varita, señalando la puerta e intentando reunir un mínimo de concentración para lograr realizar el sencillo hechizo, algo que, en esos momentos, no era tarea fácil.

Por fin lo consiguió y la puerta se abrió para dar paso al sofá blanco de la sala común, que entró dando tumbos y se posó a unos tres metros de la bañera. El rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras del suelo, llevando aun a la Gryffindor que lo miraba dulcemente y le besaba suavemente la mejilla de vez en cuando. Conforme iban dejando atrás el agua notaba más el peso de Hermione que, aunque no fuera mucho, resultaba agotador en esos momentos. Sin embargo, supo que no la soltaría y no temió por ello.

La imagen era digna de ver. Los dos jóvenes, aferrados como si la vida dependiera de ello y totalmente desnudos, sin vergüenzas ni pudores por mostrar sus cuerpos perfectamente tallados, emergiendo de la piscina para dirigirse al sofá, que se les antojaba como un trono en esos momentos. Por fin, tras unos cuantos pasos, el Slytherin se dejó caer sobre el cuero blanco y se tumbó con la chica sobre él, mojando todo a su paso sin que le importara demasiado.

Hermione apoyó un brazo en el pecho del rubio y lo observó durante unos segundos, retirándole el pelo goteante de la frente. Deberían haber tenido frío, pero la atmósfera del baño estaba hecha para dar confort a los estudiantes que lo usaran, y la temperatura se regulaba sola para, sin ser asfixiante, crear un clima tropical cuando fuera necesario. Aunque, en esos momentos, ambos irradiaban tanto calor que habría sido imposible sentir frío.

La chica se entregó al cuello del rubio, mordiéndole sin miedo y dejando marcas por el camino mientras este recorría su espalda con sus manos. Esta vez no tenían pensado esperar y no tardaron en volver a unirse. Hicieron el amor de forma lenta y suave, pero a la vez feroz y ávida. Hermione se sentía protegida, Draco se sentía querido. Y eso, valía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Por un par de horas juntos el resto de días de su vida, habrían dado sus posesiones más preciadas, hubieran renunciado a todo lo que hiciera falta. Porque el amor era, para ellos, el mejor remedio a la enfermedad de la guerra.

Cuando hubieron terminado de entregarse a la pasión de nuevo y, con un último beso lleno de sentimientos que ninguno sabía de qué otra forma expresar, se durmieron abrazados y sonrientes. Porque nada podía salir mal si estaban juntos.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Puede que muchos consideréis que he dedicado demasiado capítulo a Dramione (de hecho, ha sido casi todo el capítulo), pero es que hace mucho que no tenían un momento así y me apetecía bastante. Además, tengo que ir examinando poco a poco los cambios que dan en sus sentimientos, contar un poco como va la relación y todo eso. Qué queréis que os diga, es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento ❤

Me preguntasteis algunos que cuándo van a salir de Hogwarts. Bien, de momento ni yo misma lo sé exactamente, pero no tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas más, así que no creo que tarden muchos capítulos. Todo llega en su justo momento ;)

Analizando el capítulo, en el principio hemos visto un poco lo que pasa en el resto del castillo después del hechizo de Ron... la que monta el pobre sin saberlo XD La verdad que me reí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque Ron me da un poco de pena. Es decir, me cae bien y lo estoy dejando todo el rato un poco mal, pero es que es un fanfic de Dramione y, si quiero hacerlo realista, Ron tiene que sufrir aunque sea un poquito :)

Después de eso, Hermione, tras hablar con Ron, ha ido directa a por Malfoy para echarle la bronca, pero al final lo han solucionado (como todo) :) y han hecho las paces. ¡Juro que me encanta la parte en la que bailan juntos! Se convierten en una pareja tan normal, tan enamorada y tan alegre que... no sé, es como que vuelven a ser niños felices :) Y lo de la escena de la piscina llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo meterlo y este capítulo me ha parecido perfecto para ello :) Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí y que no se os haya hecho pesado, pero a mí de verdad que me encanta leerla y releerla 3

Sé que no ha habido mucha intervención de Luna, ni de Alice ni de nadie más casi en general, pero entended que les quería dedicar un capítulo a nuestros protagonistas :) El próximo capítulo ya será un poco más ceñirnos a la realidad, y creo que voy a empezar ya a meter algo de caña, porque es cierto que no pueden estar mucho más tiempo sin que ataquen Hogwarts... ahí lo dejo ;P

Eso es un poco todo en este capítulo, pero antes de despedirme voy a responder a las reviews que no me deja responder por privado :)

\- **Meg:** Gracias amor 😊 Intenté exactamente eso, que dentro de que quedara una buena pelea, no perdiera la esencia de la historia ni sus puntos cómicos 😂😄 La reacción de Ron todavía no sé como hacerla, porque tiene que ser súper explosiva pero todavía no se hacia que lado orientarlo... Yo me entiendo pero no os preocupéis, Ron se enterará aunque aun quede tiempo para ello 😁 Hoy ya has visto que Luna no ha tenido mucha cabida en el capítulo, pero me alegra saber que te gustó que apareciera y no será la última vez que intervenga 😊 Muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y que la espera hasta dentro de dos semanas no se te haga demasiado larga 😊 Gracias de nuevo por escribirme y leerme, nos vemos en dos semanas amor, un besazo 😘😘❤

 **\- LunaGitana:** Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, creo que no has tenido que esperar mucho 😊😘 Espero tu review con la opinión de qué te ha parecido ❤😘

No tengáis ningún problema en comentar y/o escribirme, ya sabéis que me encanta y que yo os respondo de buen gusto :)

No tengo nada más que deciros, así que **gracias de nuevo por leerme y seguirme, no olvidéis dejar review y darle al Go :)**

 **Con cariño, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	27. PEQUEÑOS GIGANTES

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando la luz del amanecer empezó a inundar el amplio baño de los Premios Anuales. Draco estaba a su lado, mirando fijamente y en silencio el techo de la sala y sin deshacer su abrazo. La chica se aproximó levemente hasta darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y, tras esto, el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Puede que ninguno supiera que decir o puede que los dos quisieran decir demasiado. Pero se contentaban con revivir una y otra vez la noche anterior, tan igual a todas las demás pero, a la vez, completamente diferente. ¿Que qué había cambiado? Quién sabe, quizás su forma de sentirse, o de amarse, o quizás las mariposas que notaban en el estómago cada vez que estaban juntos, las ganas que tenían de hacer feliz al otro y de poder, de una vez por todas, admitir al mundo entero que se amaban y sonreír a todo aquel que los llamara locos, porque ellos no entendían lo que sentían. Sentían que podrían quizás haber hecho todo eso, o haberse fundido de nuevo en amor, haber llorado de alegría y temor, e incertidumbre y pasión, haberse encerrado en su torre para aislarse del cruel y frío mundo exterior, refugiándose en sí mismos y en la compañía del otro sin llegar a comprender qué significaba todo lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. Pero prefirieron guardar silencio y suspirar, sabiendo que, aunque murieran por amarse, aunque su corazón ya no fuera enteramente suyo, había otras cosas de las que preocuparse en ese momento. Sabiendo que, una vez más, iban a tener que ocultarse y esconderse, y arrepentirse de ello. Pero no había otra alternativa, era luchar o amar, amar o luchar. Y había demasiadas vidas importantes en juego como para elegir con el corazón.

Hermione, tras una media hora en silencio, se levantó y, con calma, comenzó a recoger sus ropas desperdigadas por la habitación, tanto dentro como fuera de la piscina, que ahora estaba vacía pero seguía confiriendo a la habitación un suave perfume masculino. A la camisa le faltaban la mitad de los botones y la falda estaba rota por uno de los costados, además de que la mayoría de las prendas estaban empapadas o demasiado arrugadas. Lo arregló todo como pudo en unos segundos y se cubrió con una toalla, pues ese día se pondría el otro uniforme. Tras ello, se aplicó un poco de la poción que utilizaba para el cabello y consiguió dominarlo un poco, pero no le resultó fácil, pues se había dormido con el pelo mojado y eso no podía traer buenos resultados.

\- ¿No vas a levantarte? – dijo Hermione mientras se peinaba, intercambiando así las primeras palabras del día con Draco.

\- No tengo prisa - respondió el Slytherin con voz ronca desde el sofá.

\- Snape se enfadará si llegas tarde.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Le diré que tuve una noche muy… agitada.

Hermione se volvió y elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Ah sí?

El rubio asintió y la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Bueno, se podría decir que sí.

Hermione caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá, le peinó el flequillo y lo miró rodando los ojos.

\- Tú verás, pero yo me voy a ir en cuanto me vista.

Draco sonrió y se elevó hasta besarla dulcemente. Hermione posó una mano en el cuello del Slytherin y la otra en su pecho y dejó por un momento que las preocupaciones volaran lejos. Sintió la lengua del rubio pidiéndole paso, perezosa pero ávida, y se lo concedió, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso. El chico la abrazó por la cintura y se concentró en la unión de sus labios y en la sencillez, sensualidad y felicidad del momento, que ninguno quería finalizar. Pero ambos notaban como sus respiraciones iban acelerándose y Hermione sabía que, si seguía besándolo, se quedaría con él toda la mañana y, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, era consciente de sus obligaciones. Así pues se separó unos centímetros del chico, y ambos apoyaron sus frentes, rozando levemente sus narices una y otra vez, dejando que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran y acariciándose levemente con las manos, reticentes a tener que separarse. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, encontró los iris grises, en ese momento casi azules, de Draco a escasos centímetros de los suyos, estudiándola minuciosamente, como si intentara captar cada uno de sus mínimos detalles, movimientos, actos. Una mirada penetrante y analítica, a la vez que curiosa y familiar. Hermione no retrocedió, sino que enfrentó su estudio e intentó transmitir al chico tanto como sentía, infundirle calma, cariño, seguridad. Y cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso de despedida en la frente, lo supo a ciencia cierta. Ese sentimiento que intentaba ignorar y al que puede que no estuviera preparada para hacer frente se presentaba claramente ante ella.

Estaba enamorada de Draco como nunca antes lo había estado de nadie. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué sentía el chico por ella?

* * *

\- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena de tostadas con mermelada cuando Hermione se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa del desayuno.

\- Estuve estudiando después de comer y acabé agotada, así que me fui a dormir pronto – la chica se sirvió dos porciones de tarta de manzana y dos salchichas con beicon. No solía desayunar mucho, pero estaba muerta de hambre.

\- Pero si no nos mandaron tareas – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Pero nunca viene mal repasarlo todo para llevarlo al día.

Ron rodó los ojos y Harry se concentró en sus huevos revueltos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera hecho Hermione todo el día anterior, estaba seguro de que no había sido solo estudiar. Además, se había fijado y Malfoy tampoco había ido a cenar ni a comer el día anterior.

\- Hermione, nunca cambiarás. Relájate, todavía queda mucho para los Éxtasis y…

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos. Ron estaba pensando lo mismo que llevaba él pensando todo el curso.

\- Y la guerra comenzará dentro de poco, así que tendremos que abandonar Hogwarts antes de poder finalizar séptimo – terminó el moreno.

Ron asintió. Por algo los chicos se estaban tomando con tanta tranquilidad el curso.

\- Exacto, no seguiremos aquí hasta los Éxtasis. Y no pensarás estudiar durante nuestro viaje, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno no, pero eso no quita que tengamos que estudiar ahora. Porque si la guerra termina antes de junio, llegaremos a tiempo de hacer los exámenes. Es decir, sé que no es muy probable pero... - Hermione, que sabía que era una situación demasiado hipotética, bajó la cabeza y siguió desayunando. Si bien no era cierto que había estado estudiando el día anterior, sí que solía llevarlo todo al día. Al fin y al cabo, 7 años de esfuerzo en el colegio se iban a mostrar en los Éxtasis y tenía que estar preparada. Aunque, para qué engañarse, sabía que las probabilidades de que la guerra durara tan poco y de que los exámenes tuvieran lugar tras meses de exilio eran nulas.

Ron y Harry, a su vez, se miraron durante unos segundos y se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno de los dos quería quitarle esperanzas a su amiga, pero eran muy conscientes de que la guerra no tenía muchas pintas de ir a acabar antes de junio teniendo en cuenta que casi ni había empezado.

El trío de oro siguió comiendo en silencio hasta que llegó Ginny y se sentó junto a Harry, tras darle un beso y saludarlos a todos. Hermione sonrió viendo como Ron gruñía ante la muestra de afecto y puso una mueca triste al ver a la pareja reír. Ojalá ella pudiera también mostrarse así al mundo… Pero de pronto, un torbellino rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lavender se sentó junto a ellos agarrando del brazo a su Ro-Ro, que le dirigió una leve mirada antes de prestar toda su atención a sus tostadas. Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rodaron los ojos y Harry puso una sonrisa divertida al ver como su amigo intentaba seguir desayunando mientras Lavender le relataba de corrido todos los cotilleos amorosos de la semana: una pareja de Slytherin que se acababa de hacer oficial, una chico de Gryffindor al que le gustaba la novia de su mejor amigo, que era Hufflepuff, dos chicos que salían juntos, uno de Gryffindor y el otro de Ravenclaw, pero que se habían enfadado por alguna historia de Quidditch… en fin, y todo en lo que Lavender estaba puesta al día.

El trío de oro y Ginny suspiraron aliviados cuando llegó la hora de ir a clase, pues el rápido y agudo hablar de Lavender los estaba volviendo locos.

* * *

Luna caminaba hacia su segunda clase del día, Encantamientos. Si bien la daba en el quinto piso, iba tan ensimismada en sus cosas que no era consciente de que se hallaba aún en el cuarto piso. No le extrañó encontrar el pasillo vacío, pues solía llegar un poco antes que los demás, así que llegó tranquila hasta el aula más alejada del pasillo y abrió la puerta, pero se abstuvo de entrar al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. En el interior, Alice Bramson se besaba con un chico que conocía. Por unos segundos, se quedó quieta en el hueco de la puerta sin asimilar la situación. ¿Ella estaba con… él? Incluso a ella, la atenta y perspicaz Luna Lovegood, se le había pasado por alto.

Los jóvenes se separaron al momento y miraron hacia la puerta, sorprendidos, enfadados, confusos e incluso temerosos.

\- ¿L… Luna?

La rubia sonrió e intentó aparentar normalidad ante su compañera de curso.

\- Hola Alice, no sabía que…

\- Escucha, no puedes decir nada de… - la cortó la Hufflepuff.

Luna asintió y se encogió de hombros. No era una chismosa y, además, sabía que si aquello salía a la luz iba a dar mucho de qué hablar.

\- Me lo imagino. Yo… bueno, lo siento. Creía que esta era mi clase de Encantamientos. Pero ya me voy. Adiós – tras esto, la Ravenclaw desapareció sin darles tiempo a farfullar ninguna excusa más.

Una vez solos, el chico observó a Alice en silencio durante unos segundos y dio una patada al pupitre más cercano.

\- No pasa nada, Luna no lo contará a nadie. Me llevo bien con ella y sé que es bastante reservada, tanto para sus asuntos como para los de los demás.

El moreno se pasó la mano por la cara, nervioso y enfadado consigo mismo y con la situación.

\- Esto es demasiado imprudente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la Hufflepuff mirándolo fijamente.

El chico pareció pensar la respuesta durante unos segundos y reunir valor para contestar. Observó a la chica, puede que ligeramente triste.

\- No podemos seguir viéndonos, Alice.

La rubia inspiró y se volvió hacia la ventana, intentando controlar sus emociones sin mucho éxito.

\- Escucha, sé que no es tan fácil como olvidarlo, pero si necesitas algo… - siguió el moreno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que si necesito algo voy a poder recurrir a ti? ¿Que todo va a seguir siendo igual? Porque no, no lo creo.

\- Tú misma eres consciente de que es lo mejor para los dos.

Alice negó y se volvió a encarar al moreno.

\- Lo único que yo sé es que quiero estar contigo. También sé que hay riesgo, pero estoy dispuesta a asumirlo. Simplemente habrá que ser un poco más discretos, como hemos sido hasta el momento.

El chico suspiró y se frotó los ojos para intentar aclarar sus ideas. Él quería realmente seguir con Alice, quería que todo se normalizara y poder quedar con ella cada minuto para disfrutar de su compañía y ayudarla a superar la pérdida de su familia. Sabía que, de alguna forma, le necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Pero también estaba seguro de que esa relación acabaría por destruirlos y, aunque le doliera más de lo que hubiera imaginado que le dolería ese momento, tenía que ponerla a salvo. Y eso implicaba alejarla de él y mentirle respecto a la razón. Aunque se sintiera traicionada y usada, aunque él se sintiera un capullo y un gilipollas. No era momento de pensar en lo moral sino en la seguridad de Alice.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo seguir más – dijo intentando parecer firme en su decisión pero sintiendo como algo se resquebrajaba en su interior.

La Hufflepuff no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Aquello le dolía demasiado. No estaba preparada para soportar algo así en ese momento, no se había preparado para ello, ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Tampoco era consciente de que sentía tanto por él hasta entonces, cuando sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Ahora fue el chico quien miró por la ventana. No podía soportar verla así y saber que era por su culpa. Pero era lo mejor. Posiblemente ella, en un tiempo, encontrara a otro mejor y lograra olvidarlo. Como también lograría superarla él. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitirse vivir en lamentos.

Alice dirigió una última mirada hacia el moreno y, en unos cortos pasos, se acercó y lo besó levemente en los labios antes de abandonar la sala. El chico se apoyó lentamente contra la pared a sus espaldas y se revolvió el pelo, sabiendo que ese último beso había puesto punto y final a una historia que, ahora, formaba parte de su pasado. ¿Que si era eso lo que él deseaba? A decir verdad, él solo la deseaba a ella.

* * *

A las 6 de la tarde, Ron se reunió junto a Hermione y Harry en el haya junto al lago y se sentó, exhausto, a su lado. Sus amigos lo miraron en silencio y, visto que no empezaba a hablar, la castaña preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día de castigo?

El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos.

\- Horrible. McGonagall quiere que organice todos los archivos de los diferentes alumnos de la última década por Casas, cursos, notas y orden alfabético. ¡Hay unos 10.000 documentos revueltos y no me deja usar la magia! Me duelen los ojos de intentar descifrar la escritura y siento como si me martillearan la cabeza de haber leído tantos datos. En serio, es horroroso.

\- Suena bastante aburrido – dijo Harry mientras se apoyaba contra el haya -. Si quieres podemos ir a volar y así te relajas un poco.

Ron pareció animarse un poco.

\- Buena idea. ¿Vienes, Hermione?

La chica los miró sonriente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo un plan mejor.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el moreno, extrañado.

La chica les señaló una cabaña lejana en los jardines, por cuya chimenea salía una columna fina pero perceptible de humo.

\- Hagrid ha vuelto.

* * *

Fang comenzó a ladrar animado cuando unos rápidos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la cabaña, y Hagrid no pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos.

\- Ya me extrañaba a mí… - con su paraguas rosa, bajó la intensidad del fuego encima del cual bullía una caldero y dejó el filete congelado que se estaba poniendo en el ojo morado en la mesa más cercana, mientras otros golpes volvían a sonar – Ya voy.

Anduvo hasta la puerta y la abrió, notando como tres cuerpos se le echaban encima y lo abrazaban. Si no hubiera medido más de 2 metros y medio, lo hubieran sepultado. Él abrazó también a los muchachos, con cuidado de no aplastarlos.

El trío dorado se apartó y lo miraron expectantes, llevándose un gran susto. La cara del medio gigante estaba surcada por una serie de recientes moratones y arañazos y cojeaba levemente de la pierna izquierda, aunque los tranquilizó que él no pareciera alterado ni dolorido. Tenían tantas preguntas que no sabían por dónde empezar.

\- Vaya, casi ni os reconozco. Ron, debes medir como mínimo dos palmos más que el curso anterior y Hermione ya parece toda una mujercita. Y mírate, Harry. La viva imagen de tu padre. Menos los ojos, los ojos son de tu madre. Vaya, supongo que estarás harto de oír eso – los jóvenes sonreían, sin tiempo a responder entre los rápidos comentarios del hombre -. Pero pasad, chicos, no os quedéis ahí.

El trío de oro entró en la acogedora cabaña y Fang enseguida se les echó encima, contento de verlos y ansioso de jugar con alguien.

\- Vamos Fang, no los agobies. Eso es, buen chico – dijo el hombre mientras el trío de oro se sentaba alrededor de la mesa.

Los jóvenes se miraron expectantes, sin saber muy bien qué debían preguntar primero. ¿Cómo le había ido? Bueno, por los moratones era obvio que no muy bien, pero tampoco parecía triste. Ron y Harry observaron a Hermione y esta rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a ella todo?

\- Hagrid, nos estábamos preguntando…

\- ¿Qué dónde me he hecho estas heridas? – Terminó el medio gigante mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa y volvía a coger el filete congelado para aplicárselo sobre el ojo amoratado.

Los chicos asintieron.

\- Deberías ir a que la señora Pomfrey…

\- Oh, no quiero molestarla. Además, será mejor que los alumnos no me vean así; es mejor evitar a los curiosos. No son heridas graves.

Harry elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Pero dónde te las has hecho?

\- Me temo que no puedo decíroslo, chicos. Dumbledore me encargó una misión y he estado parte del verano y casi todo el curso en ello.

Por la manera en que lo contaba, casi de forma insustancial, no parecía querer entrar en detalles. Pero era obvio que los chicos no querían quedarse con la incertidumbre.

\- Eh, y… ¿Qué tal te ha ido esa misión? – preguntó Harry.

Hagrid intentó sonreír.

\- Bueno, no tan bien como habíamos esperado, pero al menos no han logrado convencerlos a todos y…

\- ¿Quién no ha logrado convencer a todos? ¿Y quiénes son _todos_? – preguntó Ron, intrigado.

\- No puedo decirlo, chicos.

\- ¿Hablas de los mortífagos? ¿Son ellos los que no han convencido a alguien? – concluyó Hermione, bastante acertada.

Hagrid se frotó la nuca con la mano libre.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no es…

\- ¿Con convencer te refieres a reclutar? ¿Has estado intentando impedir que los mortífagos recluten a alguien en su bando?

Hagrid suspiró. Esos chicos eran cada año más rápidos adivinando lo que quería ocultarles.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Intentaba Dumbledore reclutar a esas personas en nuestro bando?

\- Bueno, Dumbledore no quiere obligar a nadie a entrar en la guerra. Pero quería asegurarse de que no apoyaran a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, es decir, que permanecieran neutros. Eso equipararía un poco las situaciones, porque los gigantes son difíciles de vencer y…

El hombre abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Gigantes? – preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos -. Pero creían que estaban retirados en las montañas y que querían vivir en paz.

\- Eso fue lo que dijeron cuando Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis fue derrotado hace 16 años, pero sabíamos que los mortífagos iban a intentar ir a por ellos y teníamos que impedirlo. Y Dumbledore pensó que yo era el adecuado para esa misión – Hagrid sonrió -. Dumbledore es un gran hombre.

\- ¿Fueron los gigantes los que te hicieron eso?

Hagrid suspiró.

\- Está bien, os lo contaré todo. Pero no debéis decir nada, ¿vale? – los tres chicos asintieron, ansiosos de escuchar la historia -. Veréis, partí a mitades de agosto hacia la cordillera del Cáucaso, en Europa del Este. Es dónde más colonias de gigantes se sabe que hay. Cuando llegué, me instalé en una caverna cercana y empecé a intentar entablar relaciones con una de las tribus.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry. No sabía mucho de gigantes pero, por lo que había oído, no eran muy amistosos.

\- Para ganarte a una tribu hay que ganarte el jefe. Y, para ello, Dumbledore me había dejado algunos regalos. Por ejemplo, les maravilló el fuego perpetuo, porque les era muy útil a la hora de iluminarse y calentarse, además de para cocinar. Llevaba ya unos meses en esto y parecía que todo iba bien, pero de repente, una mañana me desperté con gritos y encontré la cabeza del jefe en el fondo del lago. Uno de los otros gigantes lo había asesinado.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Eso es horrible.

\- Bueno, es así como funcionan sus tradiciones. Si alguien mata al jefe, puede ocupar su lugar. Ese gigante, el asesino, era muy ambicioso. Se llamaba Gunter. Yo sabía que iba a tener que empezar a intentar entablar relaciones desde cero, pero no me desanimé. Al menos, no durante unos días. Gunter resultó ser un tirano que no aceptaba mi amabilidad ni a mí. Tuve que escapar corriendo un par de veces ante alguno de sus ramalazos de ira.

\- ¿Y no conseguiste ningún progreso? – preguntó Harry.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada. Estuve meses en ello y no avancé ni un poco. Intentaba venderle a Dumbledore, su amabilidad, sus ganas de que el bien venza, la paz en nuestro bando… con el primer jefe había funcionado, pero a Gunter no le interesaba nada de esto. Y un día, unos hombres llegaron con un mensaje que sí captó su atención. Le prometieron poder, gloria, dinero (aunque es obvio que no le van a dar nada de eso). Pero Gunter no se paró a pensar en los posibles engaños; aceptó al momento.

\- Esos hombres eran…

\- Mortífagos, sí. No llegué a verlos, pero estoy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

\- Intenté hablar con él una última vez, pero me atacó. Es ahí donde me hice las heridas. Escapé vivo por los pelos.

\- Hagrid… - dijo Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- No pasa nada, Hermione. Ahora estoy bien. Las heridas han sanado mucho desde entonces.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste después de eso? – preguntó Ron.

\- Bueno, estuve un tiempo escondido en una cueva de las montañas, cerca de otras colonias de gigantes algo más pacíficas. Conseguí convencer a alguno de que no hicieran caso a los mortífagos, pero, la verdad, no hemos logrado gran cosa.

\- ¿Y ninguno ha querido luchar con nosotros? – Harry parecía algo decepcionado.

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Es decir, se podría decir que no pero…

El trío de oro sintió curiosidad ante la extraña respuesta. Conocían suficiente al hombre como para saber que ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Has logrado convencer a alguno? – preguntó Harry.

Hagrid los miró uno a uno y, al fin, suspiró y se levantó.

\- Chicos, creo que será mejor que me sigáis. Yo, creo… creo que tengo algo que enseñaros.

Los jóvenes se pusieron en pie y siguieron al medio gigante fuera de su cabaña, dirigiéndose e internándose en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- Hagrid, ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó Hermione con la mirada fija en el suelo para evitar tropezar con las nudosas raíces de los viejos árboles. No le gustaba mucho el Bosque Prohibido, cosa que, por cierto, no era de extrañar.

\- Ya lo veréis.

Tras un cuarto de hora andando, vislumbraron a lo lejos un claro despejado de cualquier árbol. Hermione no pudo evitar notar, debido al silencio, como los animales parecían rehuir esa zona. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Una de las extrañas criaturas mágicas que Hagrid domesticaba?

Al fin, llegaron a la explanada. Hagrid avanzó unos pasos y los chicos, a sus espaldas, se miraron extrañados. No parecía haber nada extraño en el claro, a excepción de una montaña grisácea.

El guardabosques cogió un palo largo y grande y, con cuidado, pinchó repetidamente el montículo gris que, para sorpresa de los chicos, comenzó a moverse y a gruñir.

\- ¿Hagrid? ¿Eso es un…? – la pregunta de Ron se vio interrumpida por un alarido grave y un temblor cuando, de pronto, la montaña se levantó y abrió dos ojos oscuros para fijarlos en los chicos.

\- Un gigante – terminó Harry, entre estupefacto y asombrado.

\- ¿Has traído un gigante a Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione a Hagrid, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

\- No tuve otra opción. Él es Grawp… mi hermano. Bueno, hermanastro. Mi madre era una giganta y, cuando mi padre murió se casó con un gigante y tuvieron a Grawp. Él es algo pequeño, mide tan solo 5 metros y todos los demás gigantes se burlaban de él. No pude dejarlo – dijo rápidamente el hombre, que parecía muy nervioso -. Pero es muy amable, ¿verdad, Grawp? Él está aprendiendo nuestro idioma y… ¡No! ¡Suelta ese árbol! – Demasiado tarde, porque el gigante ya había arrancado el pino de golpe y lo estaba sacudiendo para hacer caer los pequeños animales silvestres de él y, sin más miramientos, tragárselos - ¡Muy mal, Grawp! ¡Eso no se hace, chico malo!

El gigante no pareció muy molesto por la reprimenda, pues comenzó a sacudir despreocupadamente el árbol como si fuera un bate de beisbol, haciendo que el trío de oro agachara la cabeza para salvarse de un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Mal Grawp! Ellos son amigos. Mira, se llaman Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pórtate bien con ellos, Grawp.

La criatura miró a su hermanastro durante unos segundos y volvió a menear el enorme bate que acababa de agenciarse.

\- ¡Hagrid! – gritó Harry mientras tiraba de sus amigos para ponerse a salvo tras otro árbol -. ¡Contrólalo! – de pronto, el árbol tras el que los chicos se escondían desapareció en las manos del gigante y, en un rápido movimiento, Grawp atrapó a Hermione y la levantó en el aire.

Desde el suelo, todos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos mientras veían al gigante menear suavemente a la chica una y otra vez delante de su cara. La castaña, desde las alturas, trató de serenarse y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Mal, Grawp! ¡Bájame!

El gigante elevó una ceja, extrañado, y observó de cerca a la chica.

\- Heerr… mmmy… - dijo con dificultad, con una voz profunda que hizo temblar el bosque.

\- ¡Le gustas, Hermione! – dijo Hagrid contento -. ¡Muy bien, chico, ahora bájala! – Y, sorprendentemente, el gigante depositó a la chica en el suelo, obediente -. ¡Eso es! Veis, Grawp es bueno. Simplemente tiene que aprender a…

\- ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? – preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, y está de acuerdo. Los alumnos no suelen venir por aquí y Dumbledore es un gran hombre, muy comprensivo. Cuando le hablé de Grawp insistió en venir a visitarlo y se hizo amigo suyo. Grawp se portó muy bien entonces, ¿verdad? – dijo Hagrid mientras, como para corroborar sus palabras, el gigante sonreía enseñando una fila de dientes amarillos y podridos.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? – preguntó Ron, mirando desconfiado al gigante.

\- No lo sé, solo quiero que esté a salvo. No podía alejarme de él y tampoco quedarme a vivir en las montañas, así que esta parecía la mejor solución. Los centauros se enfurecieron mucho cuando se enteraron, pero Firenze consiguió calmarlos.

\- ¿El profesor Firenze fue readmitido en la manada? – preguntó Harry, contento.

\- Bueno, le costó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, pero no pudieron negarse. Realmente no había hecho nada malo.

\- Los abandonó. Creí que las leyes de los centauros…

\- Sí, pero Bane está muy calmado últimamente. Al final accedió.

Un nuevo temblor los despistó, pues Grawp decidió que la conversación ya no le interesaba y, tras girarse, se durmió de nuevo.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – sugirió Ron, que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos del Bosque Prohibido y miraba continuamente a cada lado, asegurándose de que no hubiera acromántulas al acecho.

\- Sí, está empezando a anochecer y será mejor que volváis al castillo antes de la hora de cenar – aceptó Hagrid, guiando a los muchachos de nuevo hasta los jardines de Hogwarts. Tardaron un poco más en llegar, pues tenían demasiadas preguntas que hacerle al gigante.

Alrededor de las 8 de la tarde, se despidieron de Hagrid frente a su cabaña y echaron a andar despreocupadamente hacia el castillo, cruzando sus puertas cinco minutos después y notando de golpe que algo no iba bien; los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro, chocándose y resbalando, llamando a sus amigos a gritos y doblando las esquinas con el miedo en los ojos. Era como cuando Ron había lanzado el _Bombarda Máxima,_ solo que mil veces peor. La situación parecía realmente crítica.

\- ¡Neville! – llamó Harry al chico cuando pasaba corriendo delante suya -. ¿Qué ocurre?

El aludido se paró agradecido al verlos y se apoyó sobre las rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento.

\- Tíos, estáis aquí. Los profesores se están encargando de los más pequeños y de llamar a la Orden y al Ministerio, tenemos que encontrar a todos los de nuestro curso y organizar la resistencia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Ron no se vio capaz de terminar la pregunta, pero Neville lo entendió a la perfección y asintió.

\- Los mortífagos han entrado en el castillo. La batalla ha comenzado.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, antes de nada debo decir que la semana pasada tuve un montón de exámenes y no pude escribir nada hasta el fin de semana, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Aún así, creo que el capítulo no me ha quedado mal y espero que os haya gustado :)

Al principio hemos visto cómo Hermione y Draco se despiertan y hemos explorado los sentimientos de Hermione que... ¡Sí! ¡Por fin ha admitido lo que siente por el chico! Ahora queda lo difícil... que Draco sea consciente también de lo que siente y que ambos hablen de ello aunque, claro está... tampoco estamos seguros de que Draco esté enamorado ;P Ya se irá viendo :)

Hemos tenido una pequeña charla en el desayuno y, tras ello, hemos acompañado a Luna a su clase de Encantamientos... o casi XD Se ha encontrado a Alice y ha su chico sin querer, ¡qué corte! XD La sorpresa inicial ha dado paso a la tristeza, porque el misterioso chico ha decidido dejarla y no ha sido una situación muy alegre para ninguno de los dos... en fin, habrá que esperar para ver si se arregla o se queda en una simple historia misteriosa ;)

Y luego, hemos vivido el regresar de Hagrid :) Hace mucho tiempo que no lo mencionaba pero tenía que volver ya, porque el trío de oro no va a estar mucho más en Hogwarts y teníamos que saber qué ha sido de él :) Al igual que hizo en el quinto libro, hemos visto que Hagrid ha estado intentando convencer a los gigantes de que su bando es el indicado y, aunque no ha tenido un gran éxito, se ha traído un recuerdo. Un recuerdo gigante, ni nada menos que a su hermano Grawp XD Creo que a los chicos no les ha hecho mucha gracia XD

Han vuelto al colegio y se han encontrado con una sorpresa bastante desagradable de la que aun no sabemos mucho... los mortífagos han llegado a Hogwarts o están en ello; La batalla ha empezado. Ahora habrá que esperar dos semanas para ver cómo se desarrolla y qué es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo ;)

Y ya para terminar, antes de despedirme, voy a responder a todo aquel que no puedo contestar por privado:

 **\- Meg:** Hola una semana más amor :) Antes de nada, muchas felicidades por tu titulación y me alegro mucho por ti, enserio 3 Espero que llegues a ser lo que quieras en la vida :) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, admito que no sabía si os gustaría o no pero, para qué mentirnos, a mí me encantó también XD Me temo que con Ron vamos a tener que esperar todos un tiempo y, lo de Harry y Ginny puede que lo haga, pero todavía no. En unos capítulos cuando estén juntos en... bueno, ya lo verás ;P Besos de nuevo y espero que te haya encantado el capítulo de la semana, nos vemos pronto amor 3

\- **Arosore:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y muchas gracias por comentar :) Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, espero tu comentario ;) Muchos besos cariño 3

Bueno, sin nada más que decir por el momento me despido,y como siempre os recuerdo que **mandéis reviews porque me encanta leer lo que pensáis, no olvidéis darle al Go y muchas gracias por leerme :)**

 **Con cariño, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea**


	28. EL PASADIZO DE LA BRUJA TUERTA

El trío de oro, tras unos breves segundos observando a Neville en silencio, se puso en marcha.

\- Bien, lo mejor será que permanezcamos juntos. Si nos separamos llegaremos a más sitios, pero no vamos a arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos nos sorprendan solos. ¿Por dónde han entrado, Neville? – preguntó Ron.

\- Se cree que por el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, en el quinto piso.

\- Pero eso es imposible. Todos los pasadizos fueron tapiados el año pasado – concluyó Hermione, haciendo que el recién llegado suspirara con resignación.

\- Y eso es lo peor. Si los mortífagos han logrado entrar por allí, es obvio que alguien ha estado trabajando en el pasadizo para desbloquearlo. Y ese alguien tiene que ser un alumno que lo haya hecho desde dentro del castillo.

\- Malfoy – dictaminó Ron con la voz llena de odio.

\- Ron, no es el mejor momento para hacer acusaciones sin sentido – respondió Hermione enfadada -. Lo importante es que un alumno está vinculado con los mortífagos y hay que descubrir quién es. Pero no se puede culpar a alguien sin saber.

De pronto, una estampida de alumnos pasó a su lado, corriendo como si llevaran al diablo tras ellos y cortando la contestación del pelirrojo. Los chicos intentaron encontrar lo que los había asustado tanto, pero el siguiente pasillo estaba vacío.

\- Malditos críos… ¿Es que no pueden mantener la calma? Si van corriendo así solo dan falsas alarmas.

\- Son pequeños, Harry. Además, se dirigen al despacho de Dumbledore – lo tranquilizó su amiga, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y suspiraba. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella también se había puesto en tensión al ver correr a los niños.

\- Al menos ellos lo tienen fácil pero, ¿y nosotros? ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Ron.

\- Yo tengo que buscar a Seamus y a Dean.

\- No Neville. Es mejor que…

El moreno negó con la cabeza y les sonrió.

\- No os preocupéis, tendré cuidado. Adiós chicos y… bueno, espero que esto no sea un adiós – y tras estas no muy alentadoras palabras, Neville desapareció en los corredores del segundo piso.

A sus espaldas, el silencio se hizo durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? – preguntó Hermione. La verdad, había pensado mucho en qué pasaría cuando llegara ese momento, pero ahora se había quedado en blanco. Sabía que había un cúmulo de emociones en su interior preparadas para estallar en cualquier momento, pero era tal su confusión que era incapaz de sentir algo. Notaba como si estuviera anestesiada y sabía que, por el momento, su única preocupación era encontrar al rubio. Aunque tuviera que separarse de sus amigos.

Harry dio varias vueltas a su varita mientras daba golpes nerviosos al suelo con sus pies.

\- Yo tengo que buscar a Dumbledore.

La castaña le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada apenada.

\- Harry, sabes que…

\- Hermione, tengo que hacerlo.

La chica suspiró y asintió. No podía impedirle a su amigo que intentara salvar al director, pero sabía que no había muchas posibilidades teniendo en cuenta que el hombre tenía los días contados y se había ofrecido el mismo a morir. Además, si el plan no resultaba… Tenía que encontrar a Draco, sí o sí.

Harry la miró y la abrazó en silencio.

\- Ve y búscalo. Pero por favor, aseguraos también de que Ginny… - susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione lo oyera pero Ron no.

La chica se separó y le dirigió una mirada afirmativa. Encontraría a la pelirroja y se encargaría de que ella y Ron se pusieran a salvo. Luego buscaría a Draco y después… no tenía ni idea de qué pasaría. Sólo esperaba poder volver a ver a su amigo en unas pocas horas.

\- Vamos, Ron.

El pelirrojo miraba a ambos sin entender.

\- Oye, ¿a qué os referís con lo de Dumbledore? ¿Está en peligro? Porque si la Orden lo supiera podrían…

Hermione lo miró, apenada. Cada vez le dolía más tener que ocultarle tantas cosas. Aunque sabía que en cuanto se separara de Draco casi todo volvería a la normalidad… para Ron. Porque para ella significaría un cambio drástico en su vida.

\- No es momento ahora, Ron. Por favor, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana.

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar al oír aquello y asintió. Ya tendría tiempo para echarles en cara a sus amigos que no le contaban las cosas. Ahora tenía que buscar a su hermana y, después, a los miembros de la Orden.

\- Vamos. Esto… cuídate, tío – dijo Ron abrazando a Harry y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -. Si encuentras algún mortífagos, encárgate de cortarles los hue…

\- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

\- Está bien, Hermione. Vamos.

Y los dos amigos echaron a correr escaleras arriba, encargándose de cubrir las espaldas al otro cuando oían cualquier ruido. Mandaron a todos los alumnos rezagados que se encontraban por el camino al despacho de Dumbledore, donde estaban preparados los trasladores y, por fin, divisaron a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja.

\- ¡Ahí está Ginny! – gritó el chico señalando al fondo del pasillo, donde su hermana se encontraba junto a Luna. Las chicas se volvieron enseguida y suavizaron su expresión al comprobar que solo eran Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Ginny preocupada cuando los chicos llegaron a su lado.

\- Ha tenido que ir con Dumbledore – contestó Hermione.

Ginny miró a su amiga durante unos segundos, suspiró y asintió. Sabía que su novio intentaría salvar a Dumbledore y no pensaba reprocharle que lo hiciera. Para él era como un padre y es por ello que, en su cabeza, creía que lo salvaría. Pero tanto la pelirroja como Hermione sabían que probablemente el director no llegara a terminar el día. Así lo quería él y así tenían que ser las cosas. Si no… bueno, no sabía que pasaría, pero no podía ser bueno que Voldemort se enfadara. Ambas sabían que ese ataque era exclusivamente para asegurar la muerte del director y los mortífagos no pararían hasta que lo consiguieran.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Luna, que no parecía tan despistada como siempre. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a su alrededor como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes y saber qué pasaba en cada lugar del castillo.

\- Tenéis que ir al despacho de Dumbledore – respondió Hermione, haciendo que sus tres amigos se volvieran a mirarla -. Ya sabéis, los miembros de la Orden llegarán por ahí y…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "tenéis"? – preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry se había ido, ¿ahora iba a irse Hermione?

\- Ron, yo tengo que encontrar a alguien. Por favor, cuidaos y encontrad al resto de miembros de la Orden. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto pued…

\- Hermione, eres hija de _muggles._ ¿Crees que esos hijos de puta dudarán si te encuentran sola?

La chica tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía superada por la situación: Harry en paradero desconocido, Ron mirándola como si jamás la hubiera visto y Draco en peligro de muerte. Además, el castillo estaba siendo atacado y podía encontrarse con un mortífago al doblar la esquina.

\- Por favor, Ron. No puedo explicártelo ahora. Yo tengo que irme.

\- No dejaré que…

\- Ron, ella tiene que irse. Vamos – dijo Ginny firmemente mientras le agarraba la muñeca y tiraba de él. Pero por unos segundos, Hermione pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su amiga.

No tuvieron más tiempo para discutir, porque la castaña se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria a sus amigos, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Luna y Ginny lograron contener a Ron y no tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo, porque oyeron unos pasos rápidos aproximarse y se escondieron tras la columna más cercana.

Dos figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron en el pasillo y se detuvieron unos instantes para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Creía haber oído algo.

\- Déjate de tonterías, Amycus. Tenemos que encontrar al viejo y no podemos dejar que nos vean.

\- El Ministerio no intervendrá, Alecto. Ya hablamos de eso y quedo claro que no tenían pensado…

\- No podemos estar tan seguros. Vamos antes de que alguien…

\- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ – la mortífaga esquivó por los pelos el hechizo y apuntó al chico pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer frente a ella.

\- _¡Crucio!_

\- _¡Protego!_

El hombre a su lado estaba a punto de disparar otro hechizo cuando unos pasos comenzaron a aproximarse y una voz grave resonó en un pasillo cercano. A los mortífagos les hizo falta una décima de segundo para mirarse, escapar corriendo y desaparecer en el piso superior justo en el momento en el que Ojoloco, Tonks y Bill Weasley aparecían por la esquina.

\- ¡Bill! – Ginny y Ron fueron al encuentro de su hermano mientras Luna saludaba a Tonks.

\- Conmovedor, pero no es momento para ponernos al día. ¡Alerta permanente!

\- Vamos Ojoloco, no nos hemos encontrado con ningún mortífago ni ningún herido en todo el camino – terció Tonks.

\- Nosotros sí – los recién llegados se volvieron hacia Luna –. Dos de ellos acaban de intentar atraparnos.

\- ¿Quién, chica? – quiso saber Ojoloco, mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas en la cuenca, comprobando que todas las habitaciones del pasillo estaban vacías.

\- Los hermanos Carrow – masculló Ron con rabia, mientras les relataba el breve hecho.

\- Ron, no debiste atacarlos tú solo – lo reprendió su hermano.

\- Bueno, puede que no pero… - el castillo entero se estremeció y comenzaron a oírse explosiones y hechizos que golpeaban las paredes.

\- La batalla ha empezado. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás – los apremió Ojoloco -. Weasley, ¿dónde están Granger y Potter?

\- Se han ido.

\- ¿A dónde?

Ron gruñó.

\- Ojalá lo supiera.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlos – el pelo de Tonks cambió a rojo preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, ellos están bien – dijo Ginny, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la mujer -. Ya te lo explicaré. Creo que ahora hay otras prioridades.

\- Ginny tiene razón. La batalla suena en el primer piso y Fred y George estaban cubriendo esa zona – concluyó Bill -. Vamos.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Granger! – gritó la profesora McGonagall mientras la aludida corría en su dirección. Ambas se escondieron tras una columna.

\- ¿Cómo va la evacuación de los alumnos? – preguntó la castaña, preocupada. Aunque quería participar en la puesta a salvo de los más pequeños, sabía que ir hasta el despacho del director le llevaría mucho rato y no podía permitírselo.

\- Bien, todo se ha efectuado correctamente y los miembros de la Orden ya están casi al completo. Pero no encuentro al profesor Dumbledore, ¿lo ha visto?

Hermione la miró un momento. Deducía que la profesora no sabía nada acerca del plan del director y era mejor así.

\- No, profesora, pero si lo encuentro le diré que…

\- Oh no, no puede irse sola. Es peligroso que alguien vaya sin protección en este momento.

\- Pero…

\- No dudo de sus capacidades mágicas, pero un grupo de mortífagos no tardaría ni cinco segundos en reducirla.

Hermione lo sabía y no le importaba. Tenía que encontrar a Draco cuanto antes y esa discusión solo la estaba distrayendo. Un mortífago podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Profesora, estoy buscando a una persona y tengo que encontrarla.

\- ¿A quién?

Hermione miró a ambos lados.

\- Tengo que irme, lo siento. Luego me reuniré con el resto.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! – pero la chica ya había echado a correr. La profesora soltó un reproche y comenzó a andar hacia los pisos inferiores, de los que provenía el ruido de la batalla. Estaba preocupada por Dumbledore y también por Hermione, ya que creía saber a quién estaba buscando y por qué. Y, la verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

* * *

Draco se encontraba plantado en medio de uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar. Tenía la calma de que, si se encontraba algún mortífago, este no le haría daño. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que si se topaba con alguno de ellos le obligara a luchar de su parte, porque él no podría negarse. Y antes de eso, tenía que encontrar a la chica.

No sabía que iba a ocurrir en las siguientes horas, pero estaba seguro de que eran los últimos momentos que pasaba en el castillo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar de forma brusca. Iba a reunirse con sus padres y, oficialmente, se convertiría, junto con Nott, en un mortífago más. Y si bien tenía claro que no iba a luchar a su lado, no sabía si sería capaz de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Además, no olvidaba que estaba bajo amenaza de muerte a menos que no cumpliera su tarea.

Y, cómo no, le preocupaba Hermione. Cuando habían comenzado a salir, ella no era para él más que una distracción y una forma de olvidar sus problemas. Creía que sería una relación temporal y que el pronto lo superaría _,_ pero no había sido así. Día a día se había ido sintiendo más a gusto con la chica y había comenzado incluso a preocuparse por ella. Le había contado cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie y había sentido celos al verla reír con sus amigos y saber que él nunca podría hacerla así de feliz. Al fin, cuando fue consciente de que la necesitaba, había decidido cambiar de bando y traicionar todo aquello en lo que le habían instruido desde pequeño, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero sabía que no le iba a resultar fácil separarse de Hermione y que, para qué mentirse, puede que ese día fuera el último que la viera. Puede que, esa noche en el baño de los Premios Anuales, no fuera a repetirse nunca.

Y pensar eso, dolía mucho.

* * *

Hermione llegó hasta el quinto piso y, al doblar la esquina, encontró a un muchacho de cabello platino en medio del pasillo, mirando la noche a través de la ventana y enfrascado en lo que parecía una profunda reflexión interna. Draco expresaba muchas cosas diferentes y la chica supo leerlas todas: estaba asustado, enfadado, ofendido, confundido, indeciso. Por un momento, se pudo poner en su piel y sintió como era estar en tierra de nadie, odiado por ambos bandos y obligado a luchar en una guerra que no apoyaba. Sintió sobre sus hombros el peso de una responsabilidad demasiado grande para un chico de 17 años, que debía decidir entre seguir sus ideales y salvar a su familia y que, a ciegas, escogía ambas arriesgándose a perder las dos. Notó el miedo y la presión de alguien que sabe que su vida va a cambiar de una forma desagradable y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo miraba y sentía todo eso, pero lo único que veía era un muchacho preocupado y asustado.

\- Draco…

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de la chica y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Después, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado y la abrazó firmemente. Hermione hundió su cara en el cuello del chico y aspiró con fuerza su olor a menta, mientras sentía el calor de la piel del rubio contra su nariz.

\- Vamos a una clase – sugirió Draco. La chica asintió y lo siguió. No les fue muy difícil encontrar un aula vacía y cerrarla con un hechizo a sus espaldas.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Hermione apoyada contra la pared de brazos cruzados y Draco, con un brazo sobre la puerta y otro en el bolsillo.

\- Ha llegado el día – dijo el rubio en voz baja y grave, como si hablara para sí mismo.

La chica se giró y lo miró suplicante.

\- Draco, ven conmigo. Si les explico la situación a los demás, lo comprenderán y… - sabía que lo que le pedía era egoísta, pero no podía separarse de él sin habérselo propuesto una vez más.

\- No, Hermione. Sabes que no puedo abandonar a mi madre.

\- Por favor, Draco. No le harán nada – la Gryffindor notó como sus ojos se humedecían y parpadeó repetidamente. No lloraría, no aún.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y la miró.

\- Lo siento. Escucha, yo estaré a salvo hasta que encuentre el momento para escapar y entonces te buscaré.

\- ¿Y si ese momento no llega nunca? ¿Y si Voldemort descubre tus intenciones y…? – Draco se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó suavemente, dejando que la chica depositara su cabeza en su pecho y le pasara los brazos por el cuello.

\- Mira, no voy a negarte que no haya riesgo. Pero tú también estarás en peligro y, si me quedo con los mortífagos, me encargaré de protegerte.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estaré atento todos los días. Si te encuentran a ti, encontrarán a Potter y, créeme, me enteraré de eso. Espero que no suceda, pero si fuera necesario iré a rescatarte.

\- No quiero que te pongas en peligro para salvarme.

\- Sé que no quieres. Pero yo prefiero verte a salvo.

\- Draco…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Draco suspiró mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que podrían reencontrarse pronto y vivir su relación sin más escondites, ni tabúes ni ataduras? ¿Que algún día serían felices juntos? ¿Que todo saldría según sus planes? No, esas respuestas parecían demasiado estúpidas e irreales.

\- Solo cuídate y no te pongas en peligro. Yo haré lo mismo y nos encontraremos cuando podamos - se apartó unos centímetros y miró a la chica a los ojos, fijando en ella sus pupilas heladas que la miraban con preocupación y seriedad -. Por favor Hermione, no hagas ninguna tontería.

\- Vamos Draco, eres tú el que se va a jugar la vida día a día - dijo la chica, evitando un bufido y acariciándole la mejilla.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, en lo que podría haberse interpretado como una sonrisa irónica y amarga.

\- Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

El silencio se hizo y ambos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados, poco dispuestos a separarse en lo que podría ser un "hasta nunca". Pero sabían que se estaba librando una batalla y ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Draco sabía que tenía que reunirse con los mortífagos y Hermione era consciente de que debía ayudar en la batalla. Se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron detenidamente, sabiendo que no volverían a ver ese rostro en mucho tiempo.

Draco besó a la chica y esta lo siguió, sellando así un contrato invisible en el que ambos prometían volver a reunirse. Se separaron al momento, demasiado pronto para su gusto y para sus pobres corazones, pero ese día no tenían tiempo para más.

Apoyaron sus frentes y enfrentaron sus miradas, Hermione sin preocuparse ya de las lágrimas que deslizaban por sus mejillas. Observaba a Draco, notaba su calor, su cercanía, su olor. Intentó absorber todo aquello sin olvidar ningún detalle y sintió que una fuerte presión le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Aquello dolía demasiado y todavía no se habían despedido.

El rubio, por su parte, notaba que algo estaba a punto de romperse en su interior, pero se limitó a observar a Hermione en silencio y maravillarse una vez más por su belleza. Repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que le gustaba de ella: su fina espalda, las graciosas pecas que le surcaban la nariz, su sedoso cabello, su afrutado olor, su melodiosa risa, sus gráciles pasos de baile, sus gritos orgásmicos. La besó en los labios por última vez y, sin volverse para mirarla, salió del aula, notando como algo se resquebrajaba en su interior y una parte de su ser se quedaba allí, en esa clase, en esa chica.

Hermione se quedó quieta unos momentos observando la puerta. "Te quiero". Las palabras habían estado a punto de salir de su boca, pero no había sido capaz. Soltó un sollozo ahogado e intentó recomponerse, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y con la mente en blanco. Pensar dolía demasiado. Por fin consiguió tranquilizarse un poco y marchar hacia el piso inferior, notando como, a sus espaldas, junto al chico, dejaba un trocito de ella.

Ahora, ambos formaban parte del otro y esperaban, algún día, poder volver a sentirse completos.

* * *

\- ¡Agáchate Ginny! – la prevención de la señora Weasley consiguió salvar a su hija de un hechizo que destruyó la pared tras la chica.

El hall del castillo parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Le faltaba la mitad del techo y la mayoría de las columnas estaban derruidas o dañadas. Las grandes puertas de bronce se habían salido de sus bisagras y reposaban, destrozadas, en el suelo. A ambos lados había mortífagos peleando con alumnos, profesores y miembros de la Orden, que se defendían como podían al verse en ciertas ocasiones doblados en números o acorralados. Aun así, ninguno perdía la esperanza ni quitaba el ojo de encima a sus amigos y familiares, preparado para saltar a protegerlos si fuera necesario o retirarlos del campo de combate si los hirieran. Algo que, por suerte, aun no había ocurrido. Pero todavía era demasiado pronto para hablar.

Ojoloco luchaba cara a cara con Dolohov, mientras su ojo de cristal daba vueltas hacia todos los lados como un loco, intentando despistar al encapuchado y, a la vez, captar cualquier movimiento a sus espaldas. Le extrañaba la calma de los mortífagos, que parecían inmersos en un entrenamiento en vez de en una lucha. Lanzaban escasas estocadas mortales y, aunque eran más, no parecían dispuestos a imponerse. Era como si solo fueran una distracción momentánea, como si la verdadera batalla estuviera librándose en otra parte. De pronto, miró a su alrededor y sintió qué algo no marchaba bien. Repasó uno a uno todas las cabezas y, con sorpresa y espanto, una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza. Dumbledore no estaba entre los presentes y él nunca se perdía una lucha. Siempre encabezaba la resistencia, envalentonando a los demás miembros de la Orden y dando un ejemplo magnífico de perseverancia y ánimo. Pero ahora su cabellera blanca no se divisaba entre los combatientes y no tenía recuerdo de haberlo visto, ni siquiera en su propio despacho. Comprobó también que ni Bellatrix Lestrange ni algún otro mortífago se encontraba en el hall. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa y Alastor acababa de comprenderlo. Todo aquello era una emboscada para reducir al director.

Pero al pobre Ojoloco no le dio tiempo a alzar la voz para avisar a sus compañeros, pues un _Avada Kedavra_ impactó en medio de su cara en ese momento. Vio la luz buena venir hacia él, como a cámara lenta, y supo que estaba perdido. Había olvidado su postura de "Alerta permanente" y lo habían abatido por ello. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, se hubiera echado una buena reprimenda a sí mismo.

Un segundo después, el pesado cuerpo de Alastor Moody golpeó con un ruido sordo el suelo de piedra, parando la batalla durante unos segundos. Incluso Dolohov parecía asombrado, pues no se creía en las condiciones de abatir a uno de los aurores más famosos y eficientes del mundo mágico. Poco a poco, ante la sorpresa, la conmoción o la alegría presente, el ojo mágico del ex-profesor dejó de girar, deteniéndose por primera vez en muchos años.

* * *

Draco llegó a la torre de Astronomía diez minutos después de despedirse de la chica. Normalmente no debería haberle costado tanto tiempo, pero había necesitado pararse durante unos instantes para intentar recomponerse y adoptar una posición indiferente o incluso alegre. No lo había conseguido y sabía que una mueca asqueada sería lo único que lograra ocultar su dolor esa noche, pero no le importaba. A decir verdad, en ese momento no le importaba nada.

En su última carta a los mortífagos, dictada por Snape, había dado las indicaciones necesarias a los mortífagos y por ello, sabía que tanto Dumbledore como los encapuchados se encontrarían en esa torre, celebrando estúpidamente el haber acorralado al director sin saber que todo estaba pactado.

\- ¡Draco, cariño! Cómo me alegro de verte - dijo su tía mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, sonriendo de lado a lado y arrastrando las palabras -. La fiesta no podía empezar sin ti.

El rubio se alejó de la mujer unos centímetros y observó la escena. El hombre lobo Greyback se encontraba allí, junto a los hermanos Carrow. Snape, al fondo, asintió durante unos segundos al recién llegado y se volvió hacia la última persona de la torre: el director. Dumbledore lo miraba, sonriendo, junto al balcón de la torre. Draco no pudo evitar sentir la boca seca y hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza, presentando sus últimos respetos ante el hombre que, si todo salía como lo planeado, iba a salvarle la vida. Pero Draco intuía que, aunque los mortífagos no lo supieran, había una persona más en la torre. Husmeó la estancia durante unos segundos hasta que le pareció percibir un movimiento a la izquierda.; ahí debía estar el estúpido de Potter bajo su estúpida capa invisible, aun con la intención de salvar al director, sabiendo probablemente que este no le dejaría. Una vez más, le maravilló la forma en la que Potter se metía en problemas el solito.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Draquito? - el chico se estremeció. Desde que era niño había odiado que su tía lo llamara así y seguía haciéndolo. Tras unos segundos, negó con la cabeza -. Pues vamos, adelante. Yo ya he empezado cuando no estabas. Lo siento, no podía esperar - soltó una carcajada y, para confirmar sus palabras, señaló al director y el rubio vio que, efectivamente, lo había desarmado. Aunque su varita no parecía estar cerca del lugar.

Draco levantó su varita y apuntó en el centro del pecho al director, mirando a Snape en silencio. Vale, ya estaba acorralado pero, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Porque si Snape no intervenía, él no iba a ser capaz de matarlo.

Por suerte e inesperadamente, Harry intervino para salvarlo. Desde el interior de la capa de invisibilidad, apuntó a Alecto Carrow y, en silencio, murmuró:

\- _Levicorpus_ _-_ la mujer comenzara a levitar y si su hermano no la hubiera agarrado del tobillo, hubiera salido volando y se habría perdido en el cielo escocés.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? - Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues un hechizo le pegó la lengua al paladar.

Mientras el _poltergeist_ Harry seguía despistando a los mortífagos, Snape, que sabía que ocurría, se acercó a Draco y apuntó él mismo a Dumbledore.

Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de pensar ni de hacer nada, hasta que un suspiro lastimero salió de los labios del director, suficientemente alto para que tanto el rubio como el profesor lo oyeran.

\- Severus... - un lamento lastimero, anhelante. Por primera vez, Snape pudo ver que Dumbledore sufría, que tenía ganas de acabar con todo, quizás incluso miedo. Miró al director a los ojos, a aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que estaba seguro que no volvería a ver. Notando como una lágrima deslizaba por su mejilla, cerró los ojos y pronunció el conjuro que pondría fin a todo.

\- _Avada kedavra._

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo que decir que últimamente, al volver a empezar las clases, no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir y realmente lo he tenido que hacer muy rápido, así que espero que me perdonéis si hay faltas o algo así. Creo, sin embargo, que no ha quedado mal y espero que os haya gustado 😘😊

En un principio Neville nos ha puesto un poco al día y ya sabemos que los mortífagos han recibido ayuda del interior. Ron enseguida ha sospechado de Draco pero nosotros sabemos que no es así... ¿Quién será? Habrá que esperar un poco, pero al final todo se sabe :)

El trío de oro se ha separado porque cada uno tenía sus cosas que hacer (excepto el pobre Ron, que estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje XD). Harry ha ido a salvar a Dumbledore y Hermione, a despedirse del chico. Espero haber reflejado bien la tristeza del momento y haberos logrado transmitir lo que sentían los chicos que, por desgracia para nuestros corazones, se han separado :( ¿Tardarán mucho en volver a encontrarse si es que lo hacen alguna vez? Hagan sus apuestas XD

Después hemos visto parte de la batalla desde el ojo del pobre Moody y el enfrentamiento en la torre de Astronomía (aunque no sabemos si Dumbledore ha muerto o no...). El capítulo que viene terminaremos la batalla y haremos el repaso de los heridos y muertos (si hay alguno). Lo siento una vez más por la intriga XD

Antes de despedirme, voy a responder a las reviews que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Jo, muchísimas gracias amor, me alegra tanto que te guste la historia ❤ Sí, las batallas nunca son buenas pero en el universo de Harry Potter son inevitables, así que aunque no nos guste tenemos que presenciarlas :) Gracias por la comprensión en serio, sí que a veces me resulta bastante difícil subir a tiempo y no es por echarme flores, pero estoy bastante orgullosa de ser tan puntual :) Muchas gracias una semana más por escribirme cariño, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y que me dejes tu opinión. Nos escribimos, un beso 😘❤❤

\- **David:** Jeje ya me acuerdo de ti :) No te preocupes, no pasa nada porque no comentéis (aunque me gustaría que la mayoría lo hicierais más a menudo, para qué mentirnos), pero si sacas tiempo deja alguna review para que esta historia pueda llegar a más gente y yo pueda saber qué opinas de ella :) Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando y espero que el capítulo de la semana haya sido de tu agrado :) Un beso 😘

\- **Arosore:** Hola una semana mas cariño, me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste 😊😊 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque sea un poquito mas corto 😊 Seguimos en contacto amor, un besito 😘❤

Y esto es todo por esta semana, quiero pediros que, por favor, dejéis reviews. Puede que muchos de vosotros no tengáis mucho tiempo, pero no cuesta nada decir "me gusta" o "preferiría que pasara esto". Yo estaré más contenta porque sabré cómo haceros felices y estaré en contacto con vosotros :) Sé que soy pesada, pero es que cada vez escribís menos (aunque hay algunos fieles ❤) y eso me desanima :(

Sin nada más que decir, me despido: **muchas gracias por leerme y no olvidéis dejar reviews y darle al Go :)**

 **Con cariño, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.: Estoy con los preexámenes finales, así que perdonadme si dentro de dos semanas no tenéis capítulo. Esto solo va a durar dos capítulos o así, porque luego empieza el veranito y tendré tiempo de sobra para vosotros. ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión amores! 3**


	29. FALSA CALMA

Los siguientes segundos se hicieron eternos para todos los presentes. El rayo de luz verde, claro y preciso, golpeó al director en medio del pecho, elevándolo durante unos momentos en el aire y paralizándolo en una posición casi angelical, como una estatua. Por unos segundos, en los labios de Dumbledore se dibujó una leve sonrisa de paz y su rostro recuperó la vitalidad y energía juvenil. Por último, un brillo fugaz se dibujó en sus ojos, iluminando de felicidad a quien sabía que, en unos instantes, se encontraría de nuevo con su hermana y sus padres.

Y luego, el tiempo recuperó su velocidad normal y el cuerpo del director, que había estado suspendido sobre el vacío, se precipitó velozmente hacia los jardines del colegio. Unos segundos más tarde, desde la torre se oyó un ruido sordo y los mortífagos, hasta entonces en silencio, prorrumpieron en gritos de felicidad. Bellatrix incluso se tomó la libertad de correr hasta la barandilla y asomarse para luego, con sus dientes cariados y negros exhibiendo una terrorífica sonrisa, confirmar a los demás:

\- ¡Está muerto! ¡El viejo está muerto!

Solo Draco y Snape parecían no participar en la celebración, ajenos a toda felicidad e intentando pasar desapercibidos. El profesor parecía turbado y Draco, asustado. Harry, aun bajo la capa invisible, sintió la tentación de atacar a Bellatrix pero se contuvo, sabiendo que no habría hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Aunque su consciencia le decía que Dumbledore había muerto, su corazón se negaba a creerlo e insistía en que estaba vivo. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no podía morir así sin más… ¿O sí? Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y, cuando se volvió, observó que los mortífagos ya se alejaban de la torre, probablemente a reunirse con sus compañeros e iniciar la escapada. Y ahí era donde tenía pensado capturarlos.

* * *

Fred daba vueltas en medio del hall, aturdido. Acababa de dejar fuera de combate a un encapuchado y ahora intentaba encontrar a su gemelo, pues hacía un rato que no lo veía. No solía preocuparse rápido, pero sintió como la presión le oprimía el pecho y le fallaban las fuerzas. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser. Si a George le hubiera pasado algo, lo sabría, ¿no? Notaría algo diferente. Pero en ese momento, se sentía incompleto, sin su hermano a su lado para alentarlo con alguna broma o, simplemente, tranquilizarlo con su presencia. Notaba como si algo le faltara y esa sensación no le gustaba nada.

Decidió apartar todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y volver al combate antes de que algún mortífago se diera cuenta de que estaba solo. Si quería que la guerra terminara y encontrar a su hermano y al resto de su familia al completo, debía ponerse manos a la obra. Justo cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo a McNair, que intentaba atacar a Tonks, los hermanos Carrow y Bellatrix prorrumpieron en el hall, riendo terroríficamente y haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran a mirarlos. Por unos momentos, los hechizos cesaron y el silencio se hizo.

\- ¿Conseguido? – preguntó Dolohov, que lucía un tajo bastante profundo en la frente tras su combate con Kingsley. Como respuesta a su pregunta, la recién llegada soltó otra risotada que parecía confirmarlo.

Los encapuchados no necesitaron más pretextos para, tras lanzar un hechizo que tiñó el hall de negro, escapar por la puerta principal. Los miembros de la Orden, alumnos y profesores corrieron tras ellos, pero los otros eran más rápidos. Pronto estuvieron muy por delante y sacaron demasiada ventaja al resto como para que pudieran alcanzarles. Cuando comprendieron que no alcanzarían a los mortífagos, fueron parando lentamente, agotados por la pelea y agradecidos de seguir con vida, aunque temerosos de volver al castillo y conocer el parte de heridos o el de fallecidos.

Solo uno siguió adelante, corriendo junto a los magos tenebrosos y cubierto, hasta ese momento, con la capa de invisibilidad. Consiguió lanzar un hechizo a Bellatrix, pero el rayo de luz pasó rozándola sin afectarle. Snape, sin embargo, logró volverse y, con un brazo, atrapar a Harry que pasaba corriendo junto a él en ese momento.

\- Potter, estate quieto debajo de la capa o te verán – susurró -. Mira, no sé qué intentas, pero…

\- ¡Lo ha matado! ¡Usted lo ha matado! ¡Está de su parte, lo ha estado desde el principio! – gritó el joven con voz desgarrada y furiosa. Sentía la ira hervir en cada uno de sus poros y la magia recorrerle el cuerpo.

Snape dirigió una mirada medio dolida medio furiosa a Harry o, al menos, hacia donde imaginaba que estaba el chico.

\- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es ciert…

\- ¡Miente! – Snape lo agarró más fuerte del brazo.

\- Mira Potter, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Sabíamos que las cosas iban a ser así y es muy importante que el plan siga. Dumbledore te mandó una tarea, algo que, al parecer, era de máximo secreto. Tienes que seguir con ella y cumplirla.

\- No me toque – la voz de Harry ya no era fuerte y decidida, sino un simple gemido lastimero. Tenía ganas de perder al profesor de vista de una vez, estuviera o no de su parte. Eso ya no le importaba. Solo quería ir a ver a Dumbledore y a sus amigos.

\- Cumple la tarea, Potter. Yo intentaré jugar mi papel lo mejor que pueda. Pero es de máxima importancia que tú…

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Intentarlo no es suficiente.

\- Mire, no es tan fácil.

\- Quizás si supiera de qué trata…

Harry, bajo la capa, miró al hombre con asco y, de un tirón, se soltó de su agarre.

\- Sus amiguitos le esperan – Snape se volvió y observó a los mortífagos, que se divertían en el limbo entre Hogwarts y el exterior. Una cabellera platino, destacando entre las capuchas negras, permanecía un poco apartada, intentando refugiarse de cualquier mirada, amiga o enemiga.

\- Recuerda Potter, todo lo que hagas nos afecta a los demás, a bien o a mal. Así que intenta no hacer ninguna tontería.

Harry no tuvo tiempo (ni ganas) de responder algo ingenioso, porque el profesor se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, desapareciéndose tras los límites de Hogwarts.

El moreno se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar en la última hora: la batalla había tenido lugar, pillándolos totalmente desprevenidos. Había perdido a sus amigos y Dumbledore estaba, probablemente, muerto. Se levantó con dificultad del césped y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, ya sin ningún temor de ser visto. La noche había caído sobre el cielo de Escocia, pero podía divisar a lo lejos, junto a los muros del castillo, un tumulto de gente.

Echó a correr, al principio de forma más torpe y patosa, como desacompasado y desorientado. Pero cuando se imaginó en torno a qué estaba apiñada la multitud, aceleró el paso con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Llegó rápidamente junto al resto y se abrió paso a empujones y sin ningún miramiento entre la gente, demasiado nervioso como para pararse a disculparse.

Cuando Harry llegó al centro, sintió todas sus esperanzas desvanecerse y notó como el cielo se le caía a los pies. Allí en medio, tumbado en la hierba como si de un niño dormido se tratara, se encontraba el cadáver del director, con las gafas torcidas y un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la barbilla. El chico se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y que lo único que existía en ese instante era el cuerpo del hombre al que había considerado como un padre. Al final, se arrodilló lentamente, notando como sus piernas no soportaban más peso y, temblando significativamente, le colocó las gafas rectas sobre su torcida nariz. Notó que el nudo de su garganta se deshacía, liberando una mar de lágrimas que no se molestó en ocultar. El dolor lo rompía por dentro, notaba como si miles de _Cruciatus_ estuvieran acertándole. Segundos después, una cabellera pelirroja se agachó junto a él y lo acogió entre sus brazos. Harry ni siquiera miró, reconocería a Ginny en cualquier parte. Dejó que su novia lo tranquilizara durante un tiempo interminable. Primero sus padres, luego Sirius y ahora Dumbledore. ¿Cuántas personas más tendrían que morir en esa estúpida guerra? Se sentía idiota y estúpido por comportarse como un niño y no saber llevar la situación, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era dolor. La chica siguió acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que Harry dejó de temblar, se secó las lágrimas y se apartó unos centímetros para darle un beso en la frente.

Cuando el chico elevó la vista, se dio cuenta de que la multitud se había dispersado y había entrado en el castillo y de que el cuerpo del director ya no se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Probablemente se lo habían llevado al interior y habían comenzado a prepararlo para una sepultura digna. De pronto, miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. Se aclaró la voz y dijo, con un tono algo más grave de lo que pretendía:

\- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? ¿Están todos los demás bien? ¿Hemos capturado a algún mortífago? ¿Ha habido más pérdidas? – Ginny lo miró apenada durante unos instantes y lo abrazó, sin saber muy bien qué debía responder primero.

\- Todos los mortífagos han escapado antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de atrapar a ninguno. Ron y Hermione están bien, supongo que están en la enfermería atendiendo a los heridos. George y Bill… - por primera vez, Harry pudo observar como los ojos de Ginny se anegaban de lágrimas, que esta limpió rápidamente -. Están en la enfermería, deberías ir a verlos.

\- ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? – preguntó el chico, preocupado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada demasiado grave, pero será mejor que los veas tú.

Harry la miró durante unos instantes y aceptó. Pero aún había una pregunta que no había respondido.

\- Ginny, ¿ha habido algún muerto además de…? – no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Solo uno más – contestó la pelirroja mientras le tendía la mano para dirigirse al interior. Harry sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién?

Ginny fijó sus ojos ámbar en los verdes del chico, apretándole la mano y suspirando con tristeza.

\- Ojoloco.

* * *

Hermione y Ron permanecían sentados, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, en uno de los sillones que habían colocado en la enfermería. En la camilla del fondo se encontraba George, que en esos momentos conversaba con su gemelo. La castaña sonrió conmovida al recordar la preocupación de Fred al ver a su hermano por primera vez, con toda la mejilla izquierda cubierta de sangre y un agujero demasiado grande donde debería haber tenido una oreja. Por suerte, no había recibido ningún otro daño del que preocuparse y pronto estaría recuperado.

Bill era otra cosa. Ocupaba una de las camillas del fondo y, si bien su vida ya no corría peligro, era uno de los más graves de la batalla. El hombre lobo Greyback lo había atacado en su huida del castillo, provocándole una serie de cortes profundos en la cara y, sobre todo, en el pecho y los brazos. Por suerte, esa noche no había luna llena y el licántropo no estaba transformado, así que Bill no corría riesgo de convertirse en hombre lobo, como bien había explicado Lupin. Pero esas aclaraciones no habían hecho que Fleur cambiara su semblante preocupado ni que la señora Weasley dejara de lanzar miradas inquietas cada 20 segundos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al igual que hacía con George, que había tenido que tranquilizarla 3 veces porque la mujer no paraba de preguntarle qué tal se encontraba y de ir y venir por la enfermería.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese instante para dar paso a Ginny y Harry. Los señores Weasley enseguida fueron a su encuentro.

\- Harry cariño, como me alegro de verte – dijo la señora Weasley mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos -. Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Al igual que de ti, Ginny. Deberías haber avisado cuando te has ido…

\- Dumbledore ha muerto.

Todos los presentes se volvieron para mirar a Harry, incluso Bill trató de levantarse de la camilla, movimiento que Fleur le reprendió de inmediato.

\- ¿Es cierto eso que dices? – preguntó Lupin, que acababa de saludar al chico, tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Los mortífagos lo mataron, ese era su plan desde el principio – tras esto, Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones vacíos y, suspirando, se frotó la cara. Nadie habló a continuación, pues todos los presentes estaban ocupados en intentar digerir la noticia.

\- Puede ser que solo estuviera inconsciente – sugirió Fred, a lo que todos asintieron esperanzados.

\- No, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Cayó desde la torre de Astronomía… no pude hacer nada para salvarlo.

\- No podías hacer nada, Harry. No es culpa tuya – objetó Ron mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una palmada en la espalda -. Así que a eso te has ido. ¿Ya sabías que…? – Hermione le dirigió una mirada clara al pelirrojo: ya le contarían luego los demás detalles. Ese no era el mejor lugar si no querían que toda la Orden se enterara de su misión. Además, incluía a Draco y prefería no pensar en eso de momento.

Se sentía extraña. Triste y vacía, como si le faltara algo, pero a la vez contenta de que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Aunque…

\- Ojoloco y Dumbledore – enumeró el señor Weasley, con tono pensativo y triste.

\- Eran unos de los mejores – siguió George desde su camilla.

\- Eran los mejores – corrigió su hermano.

La señora Weasley, con un pañuelo, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras Remus le ponía la mano en el hombro.

\- Ambos eran dos personas increíbles y no podemos fingir que todo va a seguir igual sin ellos. Pero debemos seguir luchando sin que eso interfiera. Tenemos que permanecer unidos para vencer a los mortífagos y a Voldemort – dijo Tonks con solemnidad, haciendo que todos la mirasen emocionados y asintieran -. Ganaremos esta guerra.

\- No deberías haber venido – le reprocha Lupin -. ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubieran herido? – Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y torció las cejas.

\- No he participado en la batalla, Remus. Solo me he quedado en la enfermería. Ya lo hablamos y…

\- No, no lo hablamos. Tú tomaste la decisión.

\- Tonks cariño, sabes que Remus lo dice por tu bien – dijo la señora Weasley intentando tranqulizarla.

\- Que esté embarazada no quiere decir que sea inútil – argumentó la metamorfomaga cruzándose de brazos. Era perfectamente consciente de que correría peligro si entraba en la batalla y no pondría en riesgo a su bebé por nada del mundo.

Lupin suspiró y le cogió la mano.

\- Sabes que no creo eso. Pero imagina que te hubieran dado… aunque fuera un simple _Crucio_.

Tonks retiró la vista y asintió. En el fondo, sabía que su marido tenía razón.

\- No volveré a participar en una batalla, directa o indirectamente, hasta que dé a luz, ¿vale? Pero en cuanto este precioso bebé conozca el mundo, mi tía Bellatrix puede comenzar a temblar – Remus sonríe y la coge de la mano rodando los ojos. Tonks siempre tan tenaz.

La escena mueve algo en el interior de Hermione, que sonríe desde su sofá y nota como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos mientras piensa en aquella persona en la que, precisamente en ese momento, evitaba recordar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – pregunta el pelirrojo preocupado -. ¿Es por lo de Dumbledore?

La chica enseguida se enjuga las lágrimas y trata, en vano, de sonreír.

\- Supongo que es un poco por todo.

\- Ya, eh… - Ron se aclara la voz -. ¿Has encontrado a esa persona que estabas buscando?

Hermione asiente con dificultad y aparta la mirada, dando a entender que no quiere hablar de eso. El pelirrojo evita bufar y se reclina contra su sofá. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que le dieran largas.

Harry observó a sus dos amigos y se aclaró la voz, llamando su atención y la de Ginny, que seguía sentada a su lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

\- Bueno, creo que es obvio, ¿no? – el trío de oro se giró hacia Ginny.

\- ¿Qué es obvio? – preguntó Hermione.

\- A dónde debéis ir.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde, si se puede saber? – Ron lo preguntó con un tono duro, quizás demasiado.

Ginny sonrió misteriosamente, esforzándose por ignorar el tono burlón de su hermano.

\- A la Madriguera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tuvo lugar el funeral de Dumbledore en los amplios jardines del castillo. La mayoría de alumnos se habían ido a casa tras la batalla y no habían vuelto. Hogwarts seguía cerrado y los profesores se esforzaban por reconstruir las zonas dañadas e intentar reorganizarse tras la pérdida del director y la marcha de Snape, a quien todo el mundo creía culpable de su asesinato. Y aunque en el fondo Harry sabía que no era justo que se llevara la peor parte, era consciente de que no podían contar la verdad si no querían desenmascarar al profesor y perder así a su espía. No es que confiara en Snape, nunca lo había hecho, pero, aunque le doliera, sabía que Dumbledore era quien había aceptado su destino final y ordenado al profesor que lo ejecutara.

Pensaba en el director a todas horas y notaba en su interior que todo acababa de cambiar. Sabía que, aunque volviera a terminar séptimo tras la guerra, el colegio no sería lo mismo sin el hombre. Los comienzos de curso no valdrían la pena si no incluían un discurso disparatado, recibir la copa de las Casas no sería tan interesante si no la daba Dumbledore... Aunque no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, porque intuía que, ganaran o no, su tiempo de estudiante había concluido.

Aun así, siempre añoraría al director y lo evocaría en sus recuerdos como uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido. Para él había sido como un padre tras la muerte de James y Sirius y no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que pensaba en él. Hasta que no lo había visto precipitarse al vacío desde la torre de Astronomía, había conservado las esperanzas de que se salvara y aun después, había una pequeña parte en él que se negaba a aceptar que hubiera muerto. Pero entonces lo había visto tendido en el césped y había debido aceptar lo evidente: Dumbledore se había ido.

El funeral de Ojoloco se había celebrado por la mañana y a él había acudido tan solo un puñado de gente: profesores, miembros de la Orden, el trío de oro, Ginny y algún que otro auror y exauror. Había sido una ceremonia triste, en la que a todos les costaba creer el estar allí. Era raro enterrar a alguien como Ojoloco, tan fuerte y de apariencia indestructible. En medio del funeral, Tonks se había echado a llorar y Remus había tenido que llevársela lejos, preocupado porque le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Harry sabía que Ojoloco había sido para la mujer como un segundo padre y su tutor desde siempre y comprendía a la perfección como se sentía. Un poco como se sentía él, a decir verdad.

El entierro de Dumbledore fue rápido, sin ninguna intervención. Solo se oían los sollozos sofocados de los presentes, amortiguados por los relámpagos que sonaban de fondo, anunciando una tormenta cercana. El día era gris, con un viento suave y frío que movía las hojas de los árboles y despeinaba a los magos y brujas. El tiempo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la situación. Triste, desamparado.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cuando la tumba de Dumbledore, labrada en mármol blanco y con forma rectangular, comenzaba a alejarse por el agua del lago, rumbo a una islita lejana donde descansaría por siempre, velando a su querido Hogwarts. Harry no veía mucho, en parte por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acudir a sus ojos y en parte por las gotas de lluvia, pero fue capaz de distinguir, en la lejanía, una figura cojeante acercarse, protegida del agua por un paraguas negro. Y si bien esto le extrañó, todavía se asombró más cuando comprobó que era Scrimgeour, el primer ministro del mundo mágico. Y parecía dirigirse justo hacia él.

\- Buenos días Potter. Siento llegar tarde al funeral, pero tenía unos asuntos que resolver ineludibles.

\- ¿A qué ha venido? – Harry intentó parecer cortés, pero su voz sonó cortante. Y no le importó -. ¿A pedir perdón porque el Ministerio no comunicó a la gente que estábamos en guerra? – el rostro de Harry se tornó rojo de furia. No iba a andarse con rodeos porque fuera el primer ministro.

Scrimgeour intentó ignorar el tono enfadado e hiriente del chico y dijo con aplomo y sin inmutarse:

\- Teóricamente, esto ha sido un simple ataque. Los mortífagos siempre han sido un pelígro y eso ya lo sabíamos. Pero no quiere decir que estemos en guerra.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron tras sus gafas redondas.

\- O sea que aún no han declarado el estado de alerta.

\- No lo creemos necesario.

\- ¿Que no lo creen necesario? ¿Esos estúpidos mortífagos han conseguido matar a dos de los hombres más valiosos y poderosos en combate, entrando en Howgarts y arriesgando la vida de cientos de alumnos pero ustedes no creen que haya una amenaza real?

Scrimgeour se aclaró la garganta.

\- Potter, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero eso que tú propones solo extendería el miedo entre la población mágica. Además, esos temas son confidenciales. Usted no tiene nada que opinar al respecto.

\- ¿Entonces a qué ha venido?

El hombre levantó una ceja y lo observó extrañado.

\- Pensaba que era obvio.

\- No se me ocurre nada.

\- A leer el testamento de Dumbledore. Os dejó a ti y a tus amigos algunas cosas bastante… interesantes.

* * *

Los días tras la batalla pasaban lentos y se hacían monótonos y odiosos para Hermione. Se dedicaba a asistir a las reuniones de la Orden sin prestar especial atención y a conversar con sus amigos cuando era necesario. Intentaba aparentar ser fuerte, porque sabía que era lo que debía hacer, pero en el fondo se notaba rota. Añoraba a sus padres, Hogwarts y, sobre todo, a Draco. No podía parar de pensar en él, preguntarse por su suerte e intentar convencerse a sí misma de que todo iría bien. Pero en realidad, nada iba bien. Dumbledore y Ojoloco habían muerto y no tenían ni idea de cuándo comenzar la búsqueda de horrocruxes ni de, en caso de que consiguieran el guardapelo de Umbridge sin ser capturados, qué hacer a continuación. Ella, que amaba tener las cosas planificadas y seguir un orden, que estaba orgullosa de lo metódica que era y de su capacidad para resolver problemas, de lo dura que podía ser. Se sentía perdida y aturdida.

Notaba un vacío interior que le impedía comer o dormir bien. Por las noches, lloraba hasta que sus párpados se cerraban, exhaustos. Se daba la vuelta en la cama, entre pesadillas, intentando buscar el consuelo de una persona que no se encontraba a su lado.

Era como si estuviera enferma y, de hecho, lo parecía. La asediaban dolores continuos, como pinchazos insistentes y notaba como si un bombo resonara dentro de su cráneo. Era prácticamente insoportable, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Debía hacerlo, le costara lo que le costase.

* * *

Draco, tumbado sobre las sábanas de lino verdes de su cama, observaba en silencio el techo alto de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, intentando evadirse por unos instantes. Pero, obviamente, no lo consiguió.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Pensaba en la cantidad de barbaridades de las que se habló el día anterior en la primera reunión de los mortífagos a la que asistió; en su padre, ojeroso y más delgado que nunca, andando por los pasillos con la mirada perdida y evitando cruzarse con él; en su madre, preocupada e impenetrable, intentando crearse un muro que no reflejara sus sentimientos pero que no funcionaba para Draco, que notaba su dolor y su amargura; en la risa loca de su tía; en los ojos fríos y rojos de Voldemort clavados en él con malicia. Y también en Hermione. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dejar de pensar en ella a cada instante, preguntarse si estaría bien, suplicar porque no la capturaran. La echaba de menos, más de lo que creía que fuera posible. Y, sobre todas las cosas, le dolía abandonarla a su suerte y no saber nada sobre ella.

Llevaba tan solo dos días en Malfoy Manor y ya había comenzado a odiar la casa. Los mortífagos se paseaban por los pasillos a sus anchas, como si no fuera una residencia privada sino una sede común. El sitio olía a frío y crueldad, y los gritos de los prisioneros del sótano llegaban hasta su habitación y resonaban en sus pesadillas, sin que hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Detestaba con todas sus ansias la situación en la que se encontraba y esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo, porque notaba que empezaba a volverse loco. Tenía que fugarse y encontrar a la chica cuanto antes, pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo hasta que su madre estuviera escondida y a salvo. Y eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y dio paso a Nott, vestido de negro completamente y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, pero con los ojos inexpresivos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Draco lo saludó y se levantó para reunirse con él, sin dejar de mirarlo detenidamente. Desde que se habían ido de Hogwarts, notaba algo raro en su amigo. Suponía que elestar continuamente cerca de su padre le estaba afectando demasiado.

\- Están ya todos abajo. Nos están esperando – dijo el moreno. Draco reprimió un suspiró, cogió su capa negra del perchero y ambos se encaminaron al piso inferior, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

* * *

Ron pulsó el botón lateral del iluminador y apagó la luz de la habitación, provocando un resoplido por parte de Ginny.

\- Para de hacer esto o lo tiraré por la ventana.

\- Sabes que no te atreverías – respondió su hermano, mientras devolvía la iluminación -. Es único en el mundo, inventado por el propio Dumbledore.

\- Sí Ron, creo que eso ya lo habías dicho – masculló su hermana mientras se recostaba contra Harry, junto al que estaba apoyada en el cabecero de su cama.

\- Me pregunto para qué me lo dejaría Dumbledore…

\- Puede que no fuera por nada especial. Ya sabéis, simplemente como un recuerdo.

\- Podría ser Harry, pero ¿qué me dices de la _snitch_ y del libro de cuentos?

\- Y no te olvides de la espada de Gryffindor. Si ese capullo de Scrimgeour nos la hubiera dado… - agregó Ron.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara una vez más y dejó fluir sus ideas. Nada. Seguía en blanco. No tenía ni idea de que pretendía el director pero en el fondo, sabía que Hermione tenía razón. El director les había dejado esos objetos por algo y tenían que averiguarlo.

\- Me abro al cierre – susurró Harry. Desde que descubrió la frase escondida en la _snitch_ , no podía parar de pensar en ella -. Me abro al cierre… ¿Ninguna idea? ¿Nada con lo que pueda tener relación? Quizás son pistas para encontrar otro horrocrux pero… no, Dumbledore me habría dado la localización. Es demasiado importante, no se trata de la búsqueda del tesoro.

\- Ten paciencia Harry. Estoy segura de que conseguiremos unir las piezas – Hermione lo observó durante unos instantes, suspiró y siguió con su lectura de los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo_. Harry sabía que ya se había terminado el libro y que probablemente solo fingía estar concentrada mientras dejaba su mente vagar. Aunque no lo admitiera ni le hubiera dicho nada, era consciente de que su amiga lloraba cuando estaba sola y que, probablemente, fuera por Draco. Pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, no de momento.

Harry extendió su mano para apretar la de Hermione y esperó hasta que la castaña lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Tienes razón. Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro – un amago de sonrisa recorrió la expresión de Hermione que, tras asentir levemente, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su libro. Ella no era tan positiva como su amigo.

* * *

La noche enseguida cayó sobre la Madriguera y el trío de oro se reunió en la habitación de los chicos para terminar sus planes.

\- Tiene que ser mañana – anunció Harry.

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Ron, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Es demasiado pronto, tíos. Todavía no sabemos dónde están el resto de horrocruxes.

\- Piénsalo bien, Ron. Sabemos que los mortífagos tratarán de inmiscuirse en el Ministerio en algún momento y, entonces, será casi imposible arrebatarle ese guardapelo a Umbridge. Además, la poción Multijugos ya está preparada y nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. No creo que podamos esperar mucho más.

\- Creo que Harry tiene razón. Después nos alojaremos en Grimmauld Place y pensaremos en nuestro siguiente paso, pero ahora hay que concentrarse en ese guardapelo.

El pelirrojo miró simultáneamente a sus amigos, para al final encogerse de hombros y dejarse caer en el colchón de su cama.

\- Vale, puede que tengáis razón. Lo haremos así. Hermione, ¿está todo preparado?

\- Sí, lo tengo todo en mi bolso. Ya sabéis, hechizo expandidor.

\- Genial. Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ya porque… bueno, mañana tendremos que madrugar mucho si queremos no encontrarnos con nadie despierto.

\- Tienes razón, Ron. Os dejo solos chicos. Estoy segura de que mañana saldrá todo bien – intentó sonreír pero no quedó real. Todavía no estaba preparada para volver a sonreír. Tras esto, se inclinó y besó al pelirrojo en la mejilla. Después se acercó hacia el moreno y antes de despedirse, le susurró: "Creo que voy a ir un rato a tomar el aire. Supongo que no iré a mi habitación hasta dentro de unas horas."

Harry miró a su amiga, agradecido y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después, se quitó las gafas y se metió bajo las sábanas.

\- Hasta mañana, Hermione.

* * *

Harry esperó media hora hasta que oyó a Ron roncar en la cama de al lado. Después, se colocó las zapatillas y las gafas y, con sigilo, cogió su varita y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación de las chicas. Al parecer, era su día de suerte, pues no se encontró con nadie por el camino. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, tocó suavemente hasta que una voz suave le invitó a entrar desde el interior.

El moreno abrió la puerta y, tras pasar el umbral, la cerró con un hechizo a sus espaldas, para después volverse hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa triste desde su cama.

\- Pensaba que os quedaríais algún tiempo más – susurró mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su novio.

\- Tenemos que actuar rápido y anticiparnos a los mortífagos. Yo… también querría quedarme más tiempo, pero no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo ni que haya más víctimas – le acarició la mejilla y le miró a los ojos -. Te prometo que cuando todo termine, las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le peinó dulcemente el flequillo hacia atrás.

\- Salgo con Harry Potter. Supongo que las cosas nunca serán normales.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Vale, antes de nada tengo que pedir perdón por el retraso. Sé que os dije que no tardaría más de tres semanas en subir, pero además de que no he tenido tiempo para escribir mucho debido a los exámenes de fin de curso (que por fin he terminado :D), perdí la inspiración y las ganas durante un par de semanas. No sé, es como que me quedé estancada sin saber que escribir y si me ponía, no me gustaba nada de lo que hacía. Porque cuando escribes, tienes que tener en cuenta que hay que saber qué vas a hacer en los siguientes capítulos, y yo no tenía ni idea. Pero ahora ya lo sé y creo que os va a sorprender ;P Estoy contenta con el capítulo aunque no tenga mucha acción en sí, pues es más un capítulo de transición. Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también :)

En primer lugar, hemos visto que, aunque pareciera imposible, Dumbledore y Ojoloco han muerto :( Yo creo que se veía venir desde hace tiempo (al menos lo del director) pero puede que seamos como Harry y no hayamos perdido la esperanza hasta el último momento XD

La batalla ha terminado (dejando algunos heridos como Bill y George) y todos han ido a instalarse a la Madriguera durante un tiempo. Los funerales ya han tenido lugar y Scrimgeour se ha presentado por medio para entrometerse un poco. Al igual que en la historia original, les ha leído el testamento de Dumbledore y les ha dado lo que les legaba el director (excepto la espada de Gryffindor) y ahora el trío de oro está más desorientado que nunca. Aun así, saben que tienen que actuar rápido y están planeando su intrusión en el Ministerio para el día siguiente… así que puede que en el próximo capítulo lo veamos ;)

Los pobres Draco y Nott ya están con los mortífagos, aunque si por ellos fuera… XD Pero tienen que aguantarse y aceptarlo todo hasta que llegue su oportunidad… aunque nade les asegura que esa oportunidad vaya a presentarse. De momento, Draco y Hermione se conforman con saber que ambos están vivos.

El capítulo termina con Harry despidiéndose de Ginny, así que supongo que en unas semanas vamos a tener algo de acción… ya sabéis a qué me refiero ;D 😂

Por cierto, el título del capítulo es porque es como que todos han estado muy tranquilos y que no ha pasado gran cosa pero en el fondo, sabemos que están inquietos y que la acción no va a tardar en llegar. Se me ocurrió y me pareció que quedaba bien, no sé que os parecerá a vosotros :)

Hasta entonces me disculpo una vez más por tardar y espero que el capítulo compense. Voy a responder a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no me deja responder por privado:

\- **Arosore** : Sí, tienes razón, los exámenes nos consumen XD Siento haberte tenido tanto tiempo con la intriga, pero me ha sido imposible colgar nada bueno antes 😊 Muchas gracias por recomendarme amor, me hace muy feliz saber que compartís mi novela y poco a poco, crecemos en número :D Muchos besos y siento una vez más el retraso 😘❤

\- **Meg** : Yo también os he echado de menos mucho 😊 Muchas gracias por los ánimos cariño, creo que los exámenes me han salido bien y ahora ya voy a estar centrada en la novela. Un besito cielo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que perdones el retraso ❤😘

Antes de despedirme quería simplemente comentar que las lecturas han descendido mucho este último capítulo (más de la mitad) y no sé, supongo que por eso no tenía tampoco ganas de escribir. ¿Acaso no os gusta el camino que está tomando la historia? Si es así, sabéis que podéis poneros en contacto conmigo para hacerme sugerencias :) Solo quería comentarlo, por lo demás, mil gracias a todos los que seguís leyéndome 💗

Perdonad una vez más el retraso y **espero que os haya encantado el capítulo** , que le deis a **GO** y dejéis alguna de esas **reviews** que tanto me gustan (por favor XD) :)

 **Con cariño, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, si en una semana, dos o más (pero juro que no pasará de tres semanas), porque esto de llevar una rutina me absorbe y quiero disfrutar los primeros días de vacaciones. Espero que lo entendáis y no os moleste, intentaré subir en dos semanas de todas formas. GRACIAS POR TODO, OS QUIERO ❤


	30. MISIÓN GUARDAPELO

El moreno sonrió y la besó lentamente, notando como la chica se fundía en sus labios y le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

\- Deberías… - comenzó a susurrar Ginny, pero Harry la comprendió sin necesidad de que terminara la frase y, con un ligero movimiento de varita, lanzo un _Muffliato_ en dirección a la puerta.

El chico la volvió a besar suavemente, mientras sus pies se dirigían en silencio hacia la cama de la pelirroja. Las piernas de Ginny enseguida toparon contra el somier y se dejó caer con delicadeza en el colchón, notando como su novio se tendía encima suya.

Las manos del chico enseguida empezaron a recorrerle, tímidas al principio y más seguras tras unos momentos de exploración, cálidas y dulces en su tacto y ávidas de contacto, desatando pasión entre los amantes y dejando que se sumieran en la embriagadora sensación del amor, disfrutando simplemente de los besos, del roce de sus lenguas, del calor que los envolvía y que, llevando la contraria a la naturaleza, aumentaba conforme el número de prendas disminuía.

Ginny suspiró entrecortadamente mientras el chico anegaba de besos su cuello y, firme pero delicado, se hundía en ella. No pudo contener un gemido placentero mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de sus aceleradas respiraciones. Notaba como descargas eléctricas la recorrían enteramente y, una vez más, dejó sus cortas uñas vagar por la pálida espalda del muchacho, dejando un rastro de pasión desenfrenada conforme se acercaban a la cúspide.

Harry alcanzó el clímax unos segundos antes que ella y ambos se sintieron absorbidos por la más maravillosa de las sensaciones. El moreno se destensó al fin y se dejó caer, lánguido, al lado de la chica, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Ginny tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ese gesto se borró cuando lo miró, de forma que Harry pudo distinguir en su semblante preocupación, tristeza… amor.

\- Tienes que prometerme que volverás – la atmósfera se había suavizado y sus respiraciones ya se habían calmado.

\- Lo intentaré pero…

La chica se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

\- Harry, no lo entiendes. Significas para mí más de lo que podría explicarte. Si te perdiera… - el moreno se alzó también y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto conciliador, mirándola a los ojos profundamente e intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía.

\- Te quiero, Ginny. Te quiero como nunca antes había querido a nadie y a veces creo que te mereces a alguien mejor, a una persona que pueda realmente hacerte feliz. Créeme, eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y sé que, al igual que tú, no soportaría vivir sin ti. Haré todo lo posible por regresar, te lo juro. Pero simplemente no puedo prometerte que vaya a hacerlo.

Harry quería que le entendiera. Lo necesitaba. Claro que habría preferido decirle que todo iría bien, que no se preocupara y que enseguida volverían a estar juntos. Pero no podía ser así, porque en el caso de que el nunca regresara… bueno, Ginny tenía que saber de antemano que era una posibilidad. Y ella lo sabía. Mejor que nadie… pero no podía soportar la idea de asumir que su novio iba a correr tal riesgo.

\- Sé que no puedes prometerme sobrevivir pero tienes al menos que luchar por ello – le cogió la mano y se la apretó -. Juro que te esperaré todos los días hasta que pueda verte entrando por la puerta. Confío en ti, Harry. Te amo.

El chico emitió una especie de suspiro y la besó nuevamente, desatando de nuevo la pasión que habitaba en su interior y dejando que sus besos se tornaran anhelantes y fieros, notando las manos de Ginny recorrer su pecho, los movimientos incitantes de su novia sobre él. La besó una y otra vez con todas sus ansias, intentando memorizar su esencia para poder tomar de ella cada vez que lo necesitara. Las respiraciones se tornaban jadeos acelerados, mientras la temperatura de la habitación ascendía a marcas imposibles, pegando las sábanas a los cuerpos unidos de los jóvenes, que galopaban al mismo ritmo, amándose sin fronteras y dando y pidiendo tanto como necesitaran. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que los gritos eran inevitables y ninguno se preocupaba por elevar el tono, por gemir el nombre del otro y por reír con lágrimas en los ojos, porque sabían que aquella, podía ser su última noche. Mordían, lamían, besaban, mientras se acercaban juntos al final, notando que la bola de energía en su interior se iba haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que, con un estallido de luz cegadora, explotó.

El cielo, jurarían que eso era el cielo. Una vez más, se sintieron enteros, felices, complacidos. Sus músculos se destensaron cuando la sensación remitió y ambos se abrazaron, temerosos de la hora de la despedida, agradecidos, sudorosos, maravillados una vez más.

Dejaron pasar algunos minutos en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Harry depositó suaves besos en el cuello de la pelirroja notando como esta lo apretaba más fuerte entre sus brazos y, aunque le doliera romper el momento, se elevó levemente y la miró.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche. Hermione querrá dormir y ya ha esperado bastante. Mañana tenemos que estar descansados si queremos que todo salga bien.

Ginny asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos mientras el chico apoyaba sus frentes y hacía que sus narices se rozaran levemente.

\- ¿Me prometes que no te olvidarás de mí cuando estés ahí fuera cumpliendo tu misión?

Harry mostró una sonrisa torcida y triste mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- No podría olvidarme de ti ni aunque me lanzaran un _Obliviate._ Intentaré cumplir mi promesa pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Tú también tienes que jurar que estarás a salvo.

\- Vamos Harry, sabes que…

\- No Ginny, ya entiendes a qué me refiero. Escucha, sé que no te gusta quedarte aparte si hay alguna batalla o enfrentamiento, pero lo mejor será…

\- ¿Qué mientras tú estás por ahí salvando el mundo yo me quede en casa? No puedo prometerte eso.

Harry suspiró y le besó la frente.

\- Lo sé.

Ginny lo abrazó una vez más y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

\- Yo a ti también – Harry la besó brevemente y se hizo a un lado para poder recuperar sus prendas y vestirse. Ginny hizo lo mismo y, cuando al fin los dos estuvieron listos, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

El moreno se inclinó para besarla pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que una silenciosa lágrima deslizaba por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Esta se la secó rápidamente e intentó sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue mostrar una mueca triste. Harry se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, sin sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ella era siempre tan fuerte que… simplemente, se había quedado en blanco.

\- Ginny… - le acarició la mejilla y la miró dulcemente mientras esperaba hasta que ella alzara la vista.

\- Lo siento, es que… - Harry no le dejó terminar, simplemente la abrazó y notó como ella se deshacía en lágrimas contra su hombro. El chico suspiró y la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, sabiendo muy bien a qué se enfrentaba la pelirroja. Vivía todos los días con el miedo de que alguien de su familia, algún amigo o conocido fuera asesinado y ahora, su hermano, su mejor amiga y su novia se iban a cumplir una misión y nada garantizaba que fueran a regresar. El chico sabía que Ginny era fuerte pero, a veces, todos necesitamos un momento de descanso e incluso los muros más gruesos acaban rompiéndose. Cuando la chica al fin se tranquilizó, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, esta vez de forma más prolongada y dulce, aunque a ninguno de los dos les pareciera suficiente.

Se abrazaron por última vez en lo que sabían que podría ser un largo periodo de tiempo y, al fin, Harry abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Ya desde fuera, se volvió una vez más y la besó de nuevo, pues a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba ya que los vieran.

\- Te quiero. No lo olvides nunca – susurró el moreno.

\- Yo también te quiero – la chica miró los verdes ojos de su novio durante unos segundos hasta que, notando como aquello le dolía más que nada, le dio un último beso y cerró dulcemente la puerta.

Harry se quedó plantado delante durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiéndose culpable de que Ginny lo pasara mal y notando como a él mismo le dolía. Un ruido de pasos se acercó y el chico elevó la cabeza para ver a Hermione acercarse a él.

\- Gracias por… bueno – su voz sonó cansada, más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Su amiga lo miró en silencio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No hacía falta que dijera nada para que Harry la entendiera. Ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

\- Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

\- Sí, ambos deberíamos – el silencio se extendió durante unos segundos -. Hasta mañana Hermione.

\- Hasta mañana.

Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, enfadado porque, una vez más, tuviera que despedirse de alguien que le importaba. Pero no dejaría que a Ginny le pasara nada, eso estaba claro. Se encontraba ya frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando los gemelos aparecieron por el pasillo y se quedaron en silencio al verlo.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el chico mientras se metía en su habitación, pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

\- Adiós Harry – respondieron los dos a la vez. Una vez solos, Fred se volvió hacia George y alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que viene de…?

\- ¿De la habitación de Ginny? – George se encogió de hombros -. Probablemente.

\- ¿Significa eso que es nuestro cuñado? – preguntó su hermano mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se pasaba de mano a mano una pequeña pelota.

\- Supongo que significa más que eso – suspiró George.

Fred lo miró y asintió, sin necesidad de que su hermano dijera nada más.

\- Cuando mamá vea que se han ido le dará algo.

* * *

\- Son esos de ahí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno y… ¿qué hacemos?

Hermione miró a Ron como si aquella fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo y, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que la siguieran. El trío de oro se metió dentro de un portal a esperar y diez segundos más tarde, tres individuos ataviados con trajes del ministerio pasaron delante suya.

Harry atacó al más bajo de ellos mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con la mujer. El restante no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ni de pedir ayuda antes de que Ron le lanzara un _Desmaius_ que le acertó en medio de la cara.

Los chicos enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Arrancaron un cabello de cada trabajador y lo metieron dentro de cada uno de sus respectivo _s_ vasos, que enseguida lucieron un color poco apetecible.

\- ¿A la de tres? – preguntó Harry, a lo que Ron asintió.

\- Una… - comenzó Hermione.

\- Dos… - siguió el pelirrojo.

\- Y tres – terminó el moreno, mientras se bebían la asquerosa poción y notaban como una sensación extraña (pero no desconocida) los recorría. Al fin los chicos se vieron convertidos en tres individuos totalmente diferentes y se miraron extrañados entre ellos.

\- Esto ha sido peor de lo que recordaba – masculló Ron, convertido en un hombre enclenque pero alto, de unos 40 años y cuyo cabello de color pajizo ya comenzaba a tornarse gris.

\- Al menos yo no me he convertido en una bola de pelo – dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a vestirse con las túnicas azul marino del ministerio, recordando el mal trago que pasó en segundo al confundir un pelo humano con otro animal. Aunque sabía que había elaborado correctamente la poción Multijugos, notaba algo raro en su interior, como si su cuerpo se opusiera a querer transformarse. Sin embargo, al mirarse en un cristal cercano pudo corroborar que se había convertido en una mujer de mediana edad y cabello canoso, con un moño bajo hecho descuidadamente -. ¿No notáis algo raro?

\- ¿Como náuseas? Sí, estaba asqueroso – asintió Harry, cuyo aspecto imponía. Era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos, moreno, atlético y alto. No era atractivo pero sus facciones eran duras y angulosas y su mirada, un pozo vacío. Solo su expresión despreocupada permitió a Hermione reconocer a su amigo debajo de tanta frialdad. Aun así, se notaba que el hombre en el que se había convertido era alguien bastante inquietante.

\- Quizás hice algo mal…

\- No Hermione, tiene que ser así.

\- ¿En segundo sentisteis esto?

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron también a vestirse con las túnicas mientras Hermione se encogía de hombros. Obviamente, ella no sabía con exactitud qué debía sentir al transformarse porque la última vez que lo intentó, acabó en la enfermería escupiendo bolas de pelo.

Tras unos minutos, se observaron todos en silencio.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Hermione, a lo que los chicos asintieron -. Pues vamos. Recordad, tenemos que encontrar a Umbridge y robarle el guardapelo sin dar la nota. La duración de la poción suele ser de una hora pero puede variar levemente, así que intentaremos reunirnos en el vestíbulo en 45 minutos.

\- Todo va a salir bien. Vamos.

Y se encaminaron hacia los lavabos públicos más cercanos, donde una decena magos y brujas ya hacían cola para ir a trabajar. Hermione se despidió de ellos y desapareció tras la puerta que rezaba "Damas" y Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se accede al ministerio?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- Veamos qué hacen los demás.

Una fila de magos desaparecieron en el interior de diferentes retretes y, segundos después, se oyó el sonido de la cadena y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar los cubículos vacíos. Harry y Ron enseguida entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, indecisos.

Ron miró por encima de la pared a su amigo, que había metido los pies en el agua y tenía la mano en la cuerda que colgaba de la cisterna.

\- Sí, es lo que me temía – suspiró -. Nos vemos allí si todo va bien y no acabamos en la depuradora de la ciudad – y Ron tiró de la cadena, notando como una sacudida tiraba de su estómago y el baño desparecía a su alrededor, para ser sustituido por un amplio hall lleno de magos y brujas, duendes, elfos y avioncitos mágicos de papel circulando por doquier. Ron enseguida vio a sus dos amigos (o a las personas en las que se habían transformado) acercarse a él y suspiró. De momento, todo iba según lo planeado.

Estaban dentro del ministerio.

* * *

Hermione caminaba, nerviosa, junto a la bajita bruja vestida completamente de rosa. La mujer la miró y mostró una sonrisa bastante falsa, recordándole a un sapo enorme.

\- Vamos Mafalda, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo casi cantando mientras sus cortas piernas avanzaban seguras hacia la puerta de roble que se encontraban al final del pasillo.

Hermione la siguió y sintió como sus pulsaciones aumentaban cuando, al volverse para abrir la puerta, observaba en el cuello de su exprofesora un destello verde.

Era el guardapelo.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor en el que Ron y Harry viajaban se abrieron para dar paso a un hombre vestido de negro.

\- Buenos días Runcorn – dijo, quizás con demasiado respeto, a Harry -. Cattermole – ahora le hablaba a Ron -. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Yo… eh…

\- Pensaba que su trabajo estaba en la sección de Control de Tráfico Aéreo.

\- Sí pero…

\- Está conmigo – dijo la voz grave de Harry.

\- Ah, claro Runcorn. Siento haber sido indiscreto.

\- No se preocupe – el pecho de Harry se desinfló despreocupado cuando se dio cuenta de lo influente que era el hombre en el que se había transformado. Al menos, así se ahorraría algún que otro problema. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dar paso a otro trabajador, que entró con aire cansado y se colocó entre Harry y Ron.

\- Buenos días – Ron tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era su padre.

\- Llega tarde, Weasley.

\- Lo sé Andersen, lo siento. Hemos tenido algunos problemas en casa.

Harry y Ron sintieron una punzada de culpabilidad al suponer que esos problemas se referían a su desaparición, pero sabían que no podían decir nada si no querían descubrirse. Tampoco tuvieron oportunidad de lamentarlo porque, en ese instante, el ascensor dio una sacudida y se detuvo, mientras las luces de emergencia se encendían y gritos preocupados comenzaban a resonar desde el exterior.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

\- Algo está pasando ahí fuera – dijo el señor Weasley -. Vamos, ayudadme a abrir la puerta.

Tras varios minutos de esfuerzo, los cuatro lograron salir a uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso. El mago desconocido enseguida desapareció y Harry y Ron se quedaron junto al señor Weasley durante unos segundos.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa.

\- No, papá. Vete a casa y ponte a cubierto – Ron no pudo contenerse y se ganó una mirada reprobadora de Harry -. Es decir…

La cara del señor Weasley era un poema, pero poco a poco reflejaba comprender de qué iba la situación.

\- ¿Ron, Harry? ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y por qué…?

\- Lo siento señor Weasley, no podemos perder más tiempo. Ya sabe, poción Multijugos. No se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien. Lo mejor será que se ponga a cubierto, esto pinta bastante mal.

Ron asintió y lo miró por última vez.

\- Adiós papá. Intentaremos volver pronto – y tras esto, dejó al pelirrojo allí plantado y él y Harry echaron a correr hacia las escaleras más cercanas.

* * *

Hermione corría con el guardapelo hacia la entrada cuando la situación pasó de tranquila a caótica. Unas figuras vestidas completamente de negro aparecieron por las chimeneas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarles a quién le dieran.

La chica se detuvo durante unos instantes tras una columna y observó la escena en silencio. Magos, brujas y demás criaturas mágicas luchaban contra los recién llegados, pero iban en desventaja. Si bien eran muchos más, los mortífagos utilizaban maldiciones imperdonables y magia negra muy poderosa ante la que sus oponentes no podían defenderse. Sabía que debería haber entrado en la pelea, pero no se atrevía con el guardapelo. Si lo perdía… no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar. No. Debía encontrar a sus amigos y, aunque les doliera, salir de allí rápido.

Se dio la vuelta para retroceder sobre sus pasos cuando se topó con dos figuras cortándole el paso. Alzó la vista con miedo y suspiró al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de sus dos amigos.

\- Lo siento señora – masculló el más bajito.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Soy yo!

\- ¿Hermione? Gracias a Dios. No podía recordar qué aspecto tenías transformada y…

\- ¿Eso es el guardapelo? – dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hermione asintió y lo guardó en su bolso.

\- Ya os lo explicaré. Pero antes hay que salir de aquí.

\- ¿No deberíamos ayudar?

\- Harry, nosotros tres no vamos a solucionar nada. La poción Multijugos enseguida perderá su utilidad y en cuanto muestres tu cicatriz, te convertirás en un blanco demasiado apetecible para los mortífagos.

\- Hermione tiene razón. No podemos olvidar que estamos cumpliendo una misión.

\- Sí, pero… - Harry miró a sus amigos. En el fondo, sabía que estaban en lo cierto -. Está bien, en ese caso hay que llegar hasta las chimeneas y... ¡Hermione!

\- ¿Qué? – la chica lo dijo con la voz débil, porque notaba que a su alrededor todo se volvía borroso y una sensación extraña le recorría. Al fin, el mundo se enderezó y supo por qué se alarmaba su amigo cuando, al mirarse en un cristal cercano, vio su reflejo. Había vuelto a recuperar su apariencia normal -. Se ha acabado el efecto y en vosotros no tardará mucho más. Vamos.

\- Pero…

\- Da igual que me descubran, ¿vale? Toma – le pasó el bolso y el guardapelo a Harry -. Aseguraos de llegar a la salida y transportaros lejos de aquí si a mí me cogen. Dentro de aquí tenéis todo lo que necesitáis.

\- Ni hablar Hermione. Vamos a hacer esto juntos. Quédate entre Harry y yo y te ocultaremos – dijo Ron -. Corred a la de… ¡Ya! – gritó cuando un hechizo pasó volando a su lado y destrozó la pared a su espalda.

El trío de oro emprendió una carrera precipitada hacia la salida, sabiendo que deberían traspasar la barrera de mortífagos para llegar sanos y salvos al exterior. Por suerte, la mayoría estaban luchando y no los advirtieron, aunque un par sí que los vieron y comenzaron a disparar en su dirección.

Siguieron corriendo, intentando no mirar atrás, cuando de pronto Harry se desplomó. Sus amigos se volvieron y observaron cómo un mortífago se había tirado sobre su pecho y le apuntaba con la varita. Y, para empeorar las cosas, el chico comenzaba a transformarse. Estaba perdiendo altura y su pelo comenzaba a tornarse moreno y a crecer, mostrando un flequillo que enseguida cubrió su frente y, con ella, su cicatriz. Pero el muchacho seguía siendo fácilmente reconocible a pesar de ello.

Por suerte, aquello desconcertó tanto al encapuchado que Harry tuvo tiempo de apuntarle con su varita y hacerle salir despedido por el aire. Se levantó con dificultad y se reunió con Hermione y Ron, que aunque seguía conservando su apariencia comenzaba a tornarse poco a poco pelirrojo.

Consiguieron llegar a salvo hasta las chimeneas y desaparecerse, pero Hermione notó enseguida que algo iba mal. Agarraba a Harry con una mano y a Ron con la otra, pero el pelirrojo no paraba de retorcerse a su lado.

Por fin aterrizaron en una alfombra de hojas verdes y la chica comprendió qué pasaba.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, ¿estás bien?!

\- S… sí. Creo que sí y... ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

\- Coge el díctamo de mi bolso por favor – dijo la chica con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras temblaba considerablemente y observaba, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el charco de sangre bajo su amigo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Rápido! – el moreno obedeció la orden y en pocos segundos le tendió un frasco marrón, que la chica aplicó sobre la herida de Ron. El pelirrojo había perdido la mitad del hombro y su brazo colgaba inerte de una serie de tendones y músculos desgarrados. Por suerte, la poción surtió efecto y la abertura enseguida empezó a cerrarse, si bien no definitivamente, al menos dando un aspecto más esperanzador.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Despartición. A veces sucede cuando la aparición no es del todo correcta. Yo… ha sido culpa mía. Estaba tan nerviosa que…

\- No te preocupes Hermione, lo has hecho genial. Hemos conseguido escapar los tres con el guardapelo – el muchacho sacó el colgante y se lo mostró, sonriente y exhausto -. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Ron?

El pelirrojo emitió una especie de gemido, medio dormido medio despierto y dio una sacudida.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

Hermione asintió mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

\- Ve montando el campamento por favor. Ahora te ayudo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me siento fatal.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya Her… - la chica se levantó y corrió hasta un árbol lejano, donde se inclinó y vomitó.

\- P… perdón. No tengo estómago para estas cosas.

Harry asintió compasivo y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

\- Veamos, imagino que la tienda es esa tela naranja que veo al fondo.

* * *

Ron despertó tendido en un cómodo colchón dentro de lo que, si no recordaba mal, era la tienda de campaña en la que se habían hospedado durante el mundial de Quidditch hacía tres años. Giró la cabeza notando como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cráneo, pero nada en comparación con el dolor de su hombro izquierdo, donde notaba como si alguien le hubiera disparado.

\- Ah – no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de dolor que llamó la atención de sus amigos, que se encontraban cenando en una mesa cercana.

\- Ron – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba rápido a él -. Sentimos no haberte esperado, pero no sabíamos cuánto tardarías en despertar y preferíamos que durmieras tranquilamente.

\- No te preocupes, Hermione. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry, que ya había llegado a su lado, se lo explicó todo.

\- ¿Y dónde nos encontramos?

\- En el bosque de Dean – respondió la chica -. Solía venir aquí con mis… padres – pareció ponerse triste al mencionarlos -. de pequeña y ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

\- Pensaba que iríamos a Grimmauld Place – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será esto durante una temporada porque, de momento, en Grimmald Place estará la Orden.

\- Tienes razón – aceptó el muchacho -. Y bien, ¿qué habéis hecho con el guardapelo? ¿Lo habéis destruido? – preguntó algo más animado.

Harry y Hermione se miraron en silencio y suspiraron. Al fin, fue la castaña quien habló, con un tono frustrado.

\- Hemos intentado de todo. Todos los hechizos que se te puedan ocurrir, incluso aquellos que resultan más peligrosos… pero nada.

\- ¿Nada? – el pelirrojo frunció las cejas. Aquello complicaba bastante su misión.

\- Es como si el guardapelo fuera indestructible.

* * *

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación y el rubio enarcó las cejas extrañado. Todavía no esperaba a Nott.

\- Adelante – su madre se asomó y lo observó desde la entrada -. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tenemos visita.

Draco suspiró y se levantó.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- Ya lo verás. Estoy segura de que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Y vaya que si se sorprendió. Cuando el rubio llegó a la planta baja, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par mientras observaba a la familia recién llegada.

El padre, corpulento, de aspecto inteligente y frío, pelo canoso y mirada cansada. La madre, delgada y alta, mostraba una sonrisa bonachona, enmarcada por un rostro pálido. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar y su pelo tan negro como el azabache. Y por último… ella. Una chica más o menos de su edad, de figura esbelta y facciones hermosas. Sus ojos eran también de un color claro y su pelo, más negro incluso que el de su madre, como si el color fuera algo inconcebible en él. Lo miraba de forma maliciosa, con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa curva que reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- Vamos hijo, ¿no vas a saludar a los Greengrass? – dijo su madre a sus espaldas, sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento. Draco se apresuró a ello y se esforzó por permanecer lo más lejos posible de la chica. Recordaba los problemas que habían tenido el año pasado y prefería mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Por qué no enseñas a Astoria el resto de la casa? – le propuso Narcissa con una sonrisa que no alentó demasiado a Draco.

\- Me encantaría – respondió la chica por él, cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. El rubio enseguida se soltó de su agarre y aceleró el paso, deseoso de llegar al primer piso para poder mantener una conversación con ella.

Cuando Draco calculó que ya no les oirían, se detuvo y se volvió para observar a la morena, que lo miró con una expresión de regocijo.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Creo que es obvio, ¿no?

El rubio enarcó las cejas.

\- Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada bueno. Así que tendrás que explicármelo tú.

\- Verás, al parecer llegó a los oídos de mis padres que estábamos juntos y…

\- Pero eso es mentira – la cortó tranquilamente el chico, que comenzaba a adivinar de qué iba la situación.

\- En cierto modo. Por si ya se te ha olvidado, el año pasado…

\- Sí, pero entonces lo normal sería que se hubieran enterado el año pasado. No ahora.

La chica ignoró aquello.

\- El caso es que hablaron con tus padres y ambos han decidido que lo mejor para nosotros y para nuestras familias será concretar en enlace. A poder ser para dentro de poco.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No es que en el fondo no sospechara que sus padres pronto intentarían casarlo, pues era algo normal entre Slytherins. Muchos terminaban Hogwarts comprometidos, la mayoría con chicos de otras familias adineradas con las que normalmente compartían algún parentesco lejano. Y quizás, si se lo hubieran dicho hace un año, hubiera creído que sus padres tenían razón y hubiera aceptado sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias. Pero todo había cambiado y no pensaba dejar que sus padres concertaran su matrimonio. Primero, porque no tenía ningún interés en compartir toda una vida con Astoria y segundo, porque estaba Hermione. Y aunque no pudiera utilizar ese argumento como excusa, a él le valía de sobra.

\- No me casaré contigo, Astoria.

La chica lo observó con detenimiento y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes novia?

Draco entrecerró los ojos e intentó ser paciente.

\- Eso no tiene que ver ni te interesa. Simplemente no me casaré contigo.

\- ¿Quizás el gran Draco Malfoy no está preparado para limitar su vida a una mujer y prefiere seguir yendo de cama en cama? – intentó decirlo con calma, pero el rubio pudo adivinar resentimiento y dolor debajo de aquellas palabras.

\- Astoria, lo nuestro es agua pasada.

Un brillo furioso se adivinó en los ojos claros de la chica.

\- Yo te quise, Draco. ¿Y qué me diste tu a cambio? ¡Nada! ¡Mientras que yo solo tenía ojos para ti, tú no podías dejar de mirarlas a todas! ¡¿Acaso crees que no he llorado por ti?! – Astoria comenzaba a ponerse histérica y Draco sabía que los adultos estarían oyendo toda la conversación. Pero al menos así se darían cuenta de que aquello no iba a funcionar.

\- Mira, me parece muy bonito y todo eso, pero desde un principio dejamos claro que lo nuestro no era nada serio.

\- ¡Para ti no lo era, pero para mí sí! ¡Muchas me lo advirtieron y yo no les hice caso, pensando que yo era diferente! ¡Me humillaste usándome como algo de usar y tirar, dándome falsas esperanzas todas las noches!

El rubio apretó los puños. No iba a dejar que lo tratara así en su propia casa. No tenía humor para soportar ese tipo de tonterías.

\- ¡Si tú te montaste un cuento de princesas es tu puto problema! ¡Pero no digas que te di esperanzas porque no es cierto! – hizo una pausa y tomó aire -. No Astoria, para mí no fuiste nada más que sexo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la chica, que alzó su varita y lo apuntó.

\- Te odio Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude decirles a mis padres…

\- ¡¿Eres tú la que ha montado todo esto?!

\- ¡Creía que funcionaría!

\- ¡Pues obviamente no ha funcionado!

En ese momento, los señores Malfoy y los Greengrass llegaron corriendo al rellano del primer piso y se quedaron paralizados a ver a sus dos hijos apúntandose con las varitas.

\- ¿Qué numerito es este? – preguntó duramente Lucius, que al parecer se había sumado al grupo.

Draco tomó aire y se volvió hacia los adultos.

\- Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Astoria y yo no salimos juntos y, por consiguiente, no estamos interesados en casarnos – miró a la chica con una sonrisa astuta -. ¿Verdad?

Como respuesta, la morena intentó ocultar las lágrimas y se volvió hecha un basilisco hacia sus padres.

\- Vámonos a casa.

\- Pero hija… - Astoria no se volvió para escuchar lo que su padre quería decirle, pues ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras – Lucius, Narcissa, lo sentimos mucho. No sé qué… - miró a Draco fríamente durante unos segundos y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus padres -. Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo con la situación, sobre todo Draco, que en cuanto pudo se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Aunque la tranquilidad solo le duró unos minutos.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Antes de nada, sé que es miércoles pero mañana no podré subir así que lo hago hoy... De nada ;P

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido algo más largo y sí que ha tenido acción, tanto por una parte como por otra, así que hoy no podéis quejaros ;P Sinceramente, últimamente me gusta mucho más cómo me quedan los capítulos y espero que vosotros opinéis igual que yo… aunque no sé, quizás es que las vacaciones me están afectando XD

Bueno haciendo un repaso general, primero hemos visto la despedida de Ginny y Harry. Aunque sé que este fanfic es de Dramione y que puede que a algunos no os guste mucho Hinny, muchos me lo habían pedido y, como a mí también me gustan, decidí hacerlo. Espero que a nadie le parezca que sobra o algo por el estilo, pero es que tenía que meterlo sí o sí :) Además me parece que han tenido un momento precioso ❤

Después de eso ha habido una mini aparición de los gemelos (sí, sé que no ha sido nada, pero es que no me cuadran mucho en la mayor parte de la historia así que intento que al menos salgan de vez en cuando) que, como habéis visto, tenían unas suposiciones bastante acertadas… tanto respecto a Harry y Ginny, como a la marcha del trío de oro.

Por cierto, la misión en el ministerio, aunque se complicó, acabó bien y ya han recuperado el guardapelo. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo ha acabado ese pequeño enfrentamiento del que los chicos han tenido que escapar y sabremos cuáles son las consecuencias… ¿qué creéis vosotros que ha pasado? ;P

Después hemos tenido unas pequeñas escenas del trío de oro: Ron ya ha despertado y no han conseguido destruir el guardapelo, pero al menos están a salvo… de momento.

Para finalizar, quería cerrar el capítulo de las ex de Draco (aunque sí, hay muchas más que Pansy y Astoria) y hemos visto ese pequeño encuentro entre ambas familias que, bueno, no ha salido muy bien. No sé vosotros, pero a mí me parece un momento tenso pero me divierte… quizás porque se ve que nuestro Draco está de verdad por Hermione ;P No sabemos hasta qué punto, pero al menos se ve que es algo real :)

Y bueno, antes de despedirme voy a responder a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no me deja responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola de nuevo :) Lo de Ojoloco no se veía venir, pero quiero hacer la historia casi igual a la real y decidí que todo aquello que no había pasado antes (el ataque de Bill, la oreja de George) pasara durante esa batalla :) En este capítulo ya ves que ha habido bastante acción, supongo que es eso lo que os gusta ;P Lo de Ginny y Harry espero que te haya gustado, lo escribí pensando en que te encantaría XD A mí es que me parecen tan monos… 😍 Muchas gracias una semana más amor, no sé de qué país eres pero si eres española, disfruta también de las merecidas vacaciones de verano que ya nos hacen falta un poco a todos XD Un besito cariño, seguimos en contacto 😘❤

\- **Guest:** Sí, va a ser como la historia original prácticamente (es mi idea principal, quería algo similar pero a la vez, con la cantidad de Dramione necesaria XD). Me alegro mucho de que te guste la idea y, en caso de que seas un lector nuevo, bienvenido y ojalá te siga encantando la historia :) Ya sabéis que si tenéis sugerencias, os gustaría que pasase algo… podéis decírmelo y yo intentaré complaceros en la medida de lo posible ;) Además, la mayoría de vuestras ideas me inspiran mucho :D Bueno, no me voy a enrollar más, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y no dudes en dejar review. Un beso amor, y gracias ❤

\- **Adyliet:** En ese caso, bienvenida (interpreto el nombre como femenino, corrígeme si me equivoco) y espero que sigas en esta gran familia mucho más tiempo :) Que sepas que me hace mucha ilusión saber que te ha gustado tanto como para comentar, y en serio tenéis que saber que se agradece mucho que dejéis un pequeño comentario, simplemente para que yo pueda conoceros y saber quién me lee… por cierto, tengo mucha suerte porque sois todos majísimos, en serio ❤ La historia real así hubiera estado genial, pero no podemos reprocharle nada a Rowling (bueno, excepto lo del "Legado maldito"… eso no estuvo bien XD). No te preocupes, de momento tengo pensado seguir hasta el final y estoy muy motivada ;) Espero de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo, un beso y no dudes en dejar review amor ❤

Y eso es todo por esta semana, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que la espera (2 semanas esta vez), no se os haya hecho demasiado larga :)

 **Muchas gracias** una semana más, no dudéis en **dejar review** , **recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos** para que pueda llegar a más gente y darle al **Go :)**

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

 **P.D.:** No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, pero prefiero no poner fecha. Aun así, no os asustéis porque no voy a tardar mucho ya que todavía no me voy a ir de vacaciones a ningún sitio. De hecho, voy a intentar escribir ahora todo lo que pueda para, cuando esté en la playa, no tener que preocuparme :) Espero que lo entendáis y ya sabéis que intentaré subir en cuanto pueda ❤


	31. LA ESPADA PERDIDA

Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, simplemente entró en la habitación y lo miró duramente.

\- Tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

\- Genial – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y lo seguía en silencio. Ya se imaginaba que querrían aclarar las cosas, pero no le apetecía dar muchas explicaciones.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron en silencio hacia el piso inferior, a la sala de reuniones donde su madre ya los esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Cuando padre e hijo se acomodaron, los adultos miraron a Draco interrogativamente, esperando a que dijera algo.

\- ¿Y bien? – no fue muy ingenioso, pero no se le ocurrió nada más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica Greengrass? – su padre fue directo al grano. Al menos eso les ahorraría tiempo.

\- Me comentó lo del matrimonio que habíais concertado con sus padres. No voy a casarme con una chica por la que no tengo ningún interés.

Su padre apretó los puños y habló con voz fría, arrastrando las palabras y con un toque de indignación.

\- ¿Que no tienes ningún interés? ¿Acaso no has pensado en lo beneficioso que sería la unión de nuestras familias? Para ambos sería una gran ocasión de aumentar todavía más nuestra influencia y nos apartaría del punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso.

El rubio se repantigó en el sofá.

\- ¿Nos apartaría de su punto de mira? Siento discrepar, pero me parece que ambos sabemos que eso no tiene nada que ver. Además, ¿beneficioso para quién? ¿Para vosotros? Porque en todo caso, no para mí.

\- Pero hijo, Astoria es una chica guapa, elegante, amable…

\- Repelente – la cortó Draco.

\- ¿Repelente? No lo parece y, por lo que sé, salisteis juntos durante un tiempo.

Draco se frotó los ojos y se pensó un momento su respuesta. Que hubieran tenido un rollito hacía un año no quería decir que fuera a acceder a casarse con ella. ¿Tan difícil de comprender resultaba?

\- Hace mucho tiempo y… no fue nada serio.

\- ¿Que no fue nada serio? Draco, entiendo que eres consciente de la responsabilidad que el apellido Malfoy conlleva. Eres el único heredero, así que en tus manos está formar una familia con una chica de buen linaje y darnos un nieto digno. Tienes casi 18 años, ya va siendo hora de sentar la cabeza.

El rubio cerró los ojos. ¿En serio en algún momento él había creído todas esas tonterías? Es decir, todo eso de la pureza de sangre, el honor, la responsabilidad y demás. Ahora, escuchado de la boca de su padre, le parecía la mayor de las tonterías.

\- Yo decidiré cuando sentar la cabeza.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, visiblemente enfadado. No estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo se le revelara, pues siempre había sido para él un trozo de plastilina fácil de moldear. Sin embargo, desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts parecía haber cambiado. Si bien había que tener en cuenta que no lo veía desde hacía dos años.

\- No te permito que me hables en ese tono.

\- Tranquilízate Lucius – dijo Narcissa, intentando suavizar la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente -. Draco, tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

El rubio tuvo que reprimir un bufido de fastidio. Aquella situación empezaba a perder sentido.

\- ¿Acaso tienes novia, hijo?

Draco miró a su madre, confuso. No esperaba que su madre llegara a esas conclusiones… sobre todo, porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta. ¿Era Hermione su novia? Sí, imaginaba que sí. Pero sabía de sobra que no podía comentar nada a sus padres del asunto. Además, ¿por qué de repente les interesaba tanto su vida amorosa?

\- ¿Qué? – otra respuesta ingeniosa para Draco. Al parecer, aquella noche iba sobrado de ellas.

\- Bueno, creo que puede ser una de las razones por la que rechaces a Astoria. Si así fuera, sabes que puedes contárnoslo. ¿Qué me dices de esa chica con la que te carteabas antes? Parkinson, ¿verdad?

\- Pansy – el rubio hizo una mueca -. No.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos no haces lo que te decimos y te casas con Greengrass?!

Draco lanzó una mirada de odio a su padre. Estaba harto de que le mangoneara y lo tratara como a un saco de basura. Durante años había sido su perrito faldero, pero ambos sabían que ese juego había acabado. Ahora él tenía dieciocho años y una personalidad propia.

\- No tengo por qué dar más explicaciones. No me casaré con Astoria, por mucho que insistáis. Ni con ella, ni con ninguna otra pretendienta, así que no os molestéis en buscarlas – dicho esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación antes de que a ninguno de sus progenitores les diera tiempo a contestar.

Lucius resopló y se puso en pie.

\- Nos esconde algo y tenemos que averiguarlo. No dejaré que tire el apellido Malfoy a la basura.

* * *

Ron apagó la radio y se volvió hacia sus amigos con expresión de terror.

\- La cosa se está poniendo fea – fue lo único que acertó a decir.

\- Muy fea – afirmó Harry, mientras miraba el techo de la tienda pensativo y se pasaba la _snitch_ de mano a mano. Las noticias que acababan de escuchar no dejaban margen de malinterpretación. Tras la batalla que habían presenciado, el Ministerio había caído y los mortífagos habían conseguido asesinar a Scrimgeour para ponerse al frente de la comunidad mágica. Solo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

\- Tenemos que encontrar una forma de destruir el horrocrux o alguna pista que nos conduzca a los demás. Somos los únicos que sabemos cómo derrotar a Vol…

\- ¡Sssh!

Ron consiguió contener a la chica antes de que pronunciara el nombre completo. A partir de ese momento, la palabra Voldemort se había vuelto un tabú que conduciría a cualquiera que lo dijera a una captura segura.

\- Lo siento, a veces se me olvida. Bien, como os decía, somos los únicos que sabemos cómo derrotar a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis y tenemos que conseguirlo. Si no, la situación se volverá insostenible.

\- Demasiadas personas morirán hasta que lo consigamos – se lamentó el moreno.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero si lo logramos, si destruimos todos los horrocruxes, salvaremos la vida de cientos de _muggles_ y de toda la comunidad mágica.

\- ¿Creéis que tenemos alguna posibilidad? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé, Ron. No hay manera de saberlo. Pero Hermione tiene razón. Lucharemos hasta que lo consigamos o… hasta que muramos en el intento.

\- Pero si ni siquiera Hogwarts es un lugar seguro ya.

\- No es cierto, Ron. Sabemos que Snape está de nuestra parte y aunque tenga que ocultarlo para no levantar sospechas… - dijo Harry.

\- ¿En serio te fías de ese traidor?

\- Dumbledore se fiaba de él.

\- Dumbledore está muerto.

El silencio se hizo en la tienda y Hermione miró sucesivamente a sus amigos, incapaz de decir nada para relajar el ambiente. Al fin, Ron pareció darse cuenta de su falta de tacto y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Tío, tenemos que asumirlo. Dumbledore no nos dejó ninguna pista en claro y no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer ahora. Sí, hemos conseguido el guardapelo, pero estamos igual de cerca de destruirlo que de encontrar el resto – añadió el pelirrojo.

\- Creo que todos estamos muy cansados. Deberíamos irnos a dormir y quizás mañana, con la mente despejada, saquemos algo en claro – dijo Harry como toda respuesta.

La chica asintió en silencio y se puso en pie.

\- Yo haré la primera guardia.

\- No te preocupes Hermione, yo puedo… - se ofreció Ron.

\- No, no. Necesito que me dé el aire un poco. Te despertaré dentro de unas horas.

Y dicho esto, la castaña abandonó la tienda, dejando a los chicos solos.

\- Oye, siento…

\- No te preocupes Ron. Supongo que tienes razón en lo de Dumbledore. Pero no podemos perder la esperanza tan pronto.

* * *

Hermione se encogió todavía más, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas del jersey y frotándose los brazos para intentar entrar en calor.

A pesar de estar en marzo, tiritaba como si hiciera un frío invernal y notaba cada uno de sus miembros encogidos. Se notaba pesada y unas náuseas y pinchazos la recorrían. Sin duda estaba incubando una enfermedad, esperaba que nada más grave que una gripe, pero le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta que no solía indisponerse.

Suponía que se debía a la agitación de los últimos días, mezclada con el hecho de haber tenido que huir y ocultarse en el bosque y, por supuesto, despedirse de Draco.

Draco… lo echaba de menos a todas horas. No podía dejar de pensar en qué sería de él, en la suerte que le depararía el futuro, en si pensaría en ella. Deseaba verlo, aunque solo fuera a través de una pantalla para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Anhelaba hablar con él, sentirlo a su lado, notar su calor llenar la habitación. La chica había perdido la sonrisa, ya no se veía capaz de levantarse con ganas todos los días. Una gran pena la afligía y sumada con el tormento de la guerra… bueno, no era de extrañar que se sintiera así.

Y por desgracia, era consciente de que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Las cosas se arreglarían cuando volviera a reencontrarse con su amante pero… ¿Qué pasaría entonces? No podía olvidar que la suya era una relación arriesgada, demasiado quizás para sacarla jamás a la luz. Pero ella no podía vivir en las sombras, escondiéndose toda la vida. Suplicaba por, en algún momento, poder pasear de la mano del rubio por la calle, sin tener que preocuparse de lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Criar una familia, acudir a visitar a sus padres (en caso de que lograra devolverles la memoria), celebrar la navidad con sus amigos… cosas tan simples como esas, eran las que le hacían suspirar al imaginarlas. Porque, lo que a nosotros puede parecernos normal, en tiempos de guerra es como un imposible.

Hermione sintió una nueva punzada recorrerle y se encogió de dolor, preocupada y enfadada consigo misma por ponerse mala en ese momento. ¿Qué enfermedad podía causar unos calambres de ese tipo?

* * *

\- ¿Entonces por dónde deberíamos empezar? – preguntó Ron mientras daba buena cuenta de su sopa.

\- En mi opinión, lo primero es averiguar algo más acerca de lo que Dumbledore nos legó. Es decir, sabemos que tiene que ver con nuestra búsqueda y puede que sean pistas que nos ayuden a seguir.

\- Sí Harry, pero ya hemos hablado sobre ello. ¿En serio crees que Dumbledore se dedicaría a ir dejando pistas en vez de decírtelo directamente? No es un juego – argumentó la chica mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

El moreno se frotó los ojos y dejó la cuchara a un lado, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar otra solución.

\- Lo sé – dijo al fin -. Pero aparte del guardapelo, es lo único que tenemos. Bueno, sabemos que la copa de Hufflepuff puede ser un horrocrux, pero nadie la ha visto en demasiado tiempo.

\- En ese caso, centrémonos en destruir el guardapelo. La copa la dejaremos para después.

\- Ya lo hemos intentado todo, Ron. Ningún hechizo sirve para eso.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas bien parece bastante lógico. Es decir, estamos hablando de un fragmento de alma, que además se separó del resto de materia incorpórea tras cometer un asesinato. Es un objeto oscuro, mucho más de lo que podemos imaginar. Así que puede que para destruirlo tengamos que hacer uso de magia oscura. Lo cual nos lleva a un problema…

\- No conocemos nada acerca de magia oscura – terminó Harry por su amigo -. ¿Nunca has leído algo que pueda ayudarnos, Hermione?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Alguna vez he leído algunos textos de la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts, pero creo que unos conocimientos de ese tipo no se encuentran en ningún libro al alcance de un alumno, sea en la Sección Prohibida o no - la castaña pareció reflexionar sobre algo durante unos segundos -. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo.

Como toda respuesta, Hermione sonrió y los miró.

\- Creo que ya sé por qué Dumbledore nos legó la espada de Gryffindor.

Los chicos permanecieron incrédulos durante unos momentos, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar a preguntar.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo al final el moreno.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se preparó para explicarles su idea.

\- Bueno, es una suposición, pero creo que estoy en lo cierto. Harry – se volvió hacia el chico -, cuando estábamos en segundo, ¿cómo destruiste el diario de Tom Ryddle?

\- Le clavé un colmillo de basilisco.

\- Exacto. El veneno de basilisco es uno de los venenos más potentes y mortales del mundo y por eso conseguiste destruir el horrocrux. El basilisco es… un animal maligno, oscuro. Y su ponzoña pudo oponerse a la materia oscura que había dentro del diario.

\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con la espada de Gryffindor – intervino Ron, confuso. Harry asintió a su vez, intentando entender a dónde quería llegar la chica con esas cavilaciones.

\- La espada de Gryffindor se apareció a Harry en ese momento gracias al Sombrero Seleccionador y, si no recuerdo mal, fue lo que te permitió matar al basilisco.

\- Sí. Se la clavé en… - de pronto, los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron y un resplandor de comprensión se asomó a través de ellos -. En el paladar.

\- La espada de Gryffindor fue forjada por duendes, lo que quiere decir que el material del que está hecha tiene unas propiedades características. Repele todo aquello que pueda debilitarla, pero acepta cualquier sustancia que la haga más fuerte. Como el veneno de basilisco.

\- O sea que la espada seguirá impregnada de ese veneno y, por lo tanto, nos permitiría destruir el guardapelo – concluyó Ron, haciendo que Hermione asintiera.

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¡Eres un genio, Hermione! – dijo Harry eufórico, mientras se levantaba.

\- Harry, creo que se te olvida una cosa – dijo su amigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues a que no tenemos la espada. Scrimgeour no quiso entregárnosla y… ahora él está muerto, así que puede que nadie sepa dónde está.

\- En realidad, creo que nadie lo ha sabido desde el principio - sus amigos lo miraron extrañados y Harry se dispuso a explicarles su teoría -. Veréis, no os había comentado nada porque no lo creía importante, pero el otro día oí como Kingsley le decía al señor Weasley que la espada de Gryffindor lleva en paradero desconocido unas semanas. Concretamente, desde poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. El ministerio comenzó una operación de búsqueda, ya sabéis que es una reliquia muy importante, pero al parecer, no consiguieron ninguna pista que los acercara al paradero de la espada y Scrimgeour estaba bastante enfadado. Puede que por eso se pusiera tan pesado con el tema cuando nos leyó el testamento. Quizás, al leer que Dumbledore nos la legaba, pensó que nosotros sabríamos algo acerca del tema.

\- O sea que es posible que Dumbledore la escondiera antes de morir para que nadie pudiera alejarla de nosotros. Puede que… que todo sea un plan bien pensado para que seamos los únicos que podamos acceder a ella – siguió Ron.

\- Y como ya sabía que Scrimgeour no estaba en posesión de la espada y que no nos la daría, posiblemente la mencionó en su testamento simplemente para que supiéramos que teníamos que buscarla, que tenía alguna importancia en nuestro plan. Confiaba en que llegaríamos a la conclusión acertada en algún momento – concluyó la chica.

\- Es brillante.

\- Y muy ingenioso.

\- Cuadra perfectamente con la forma de actuar de Dumbledore.

Los chicos asintieron conformes, aceptando de buena gana la conclusión a la que habían llegado juntos. Aunque no lo pareciera, era un paso muy grande. Sin embargo, todavía había una incógnita sin resolver.

\- Aun así, tenemos que encontrar la espada antes de cantar victoria.

\- ¿Dónde podemos buscarla?

\- ¿Qué me decís de Godric's Hollow? – Hermione y Ron se volvieron hacia Harry, que parecía evitar sus miradas. Sin muchas explicaciones, extendió sobre la mesa un ejemplar de "El Profeta" de hacía unos días, en el que una tal Bathilda Bagshot hablaba sobre la familia Dumbledore y el tiempo que había convivido con ellos en ese pueblo.

\- ¿Bathilda Bagshot? ¿Quién es?

Hermione rodó los ojos y miró a Ron.

\- En serio, algún día deberíais leer historia de la magia.

\- Hermione, ¿alguien te paga por patrocinar ese libro? Y aunque lo leyera, no sería capaz de recordar todos los nombres que salen en él, así que seguiría sin saber quién es – contestó el pelirrojo, orgulloso de su conclusión.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Ron, Bathilda Bagshot es la autora del libro, no un personaje histórico – miró el periódico y elevó las cejas -. Vaya, no sabía que siguiera viva.

\- ¿Dumbledore y ella eran amigos de jóvenes?

\- Al parecer, ella era algo mayor, pero tenía mucha relación con su familia – respondió Harry, que parecía nervioso.

\- Pero solo porque fuera su amiga no quiere decir que…

\- Lo sé Ron, pero es lo único que tenemos de momento. No se me ocurre… por qué otra parte deberíamos empezar.

Hermione asintió, dándole la razón al moreno.

\- Creo que Harry tiene razón. No perderíamos nada yendo allí, pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir?

\- Sí, sí. Llevo tiempo queriendo ir y esta parece la ocasión perfecta.

Ron abrió los ojos de pronto, como si acabara de recordar algo.

\- Es cierto, tú viviste allí con tus padres. Vale, entonces iremos.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó la chica.

\- Ahora mismo si tú ya te encuentras bien – respondió Harry. Según les había contado Hermione, había pasado una mala noche y aunque ya no presentaba ningún síntoma y parecía estar totalmente sana, era mejor ser precavido.

\- Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. Vamos, recojamos el campamento. De todas formas, ya llevamos dos días aquí, así que va siendo hora de cambiar de lugar.

* * *

A esas horas del día, la gente ya se encontraba en casa, disfrutando de la cena con su familia y preparándose para irse a la cama. El tiempo era caluroso, con una brisa suave moviendo las hojas de los árboles y el cantar de los búhos de fondo, confiriendo al pueblo un aspecto apacible.

Nadie se fijó en los tres jóvenes que aparecieron de repente en medio de una de las callejuelas laterales de Godric's Hollow y enfilaron el camino hacia la plaza central del pueblo.

\- ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? – preguntó Hermione, que intuía la respuesta.

Harry ni siquiera habló en voz alta, simplemente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el pequeño cementerio que había tras la iglesia municipal. Por suerte, la puerta todavía estaba abierta y los tres jóvenes entraron en silencio. Las lápidas se distribuían a intervalos desiguales por el suelo, presentando todo un rango de tonalidades entre el blanco mármol y el negro azabache. Hermione, Ron y Harry se separaron, en busca de dos tumbas gemelas que debían estar, sin duda, en alguna parte del campo santo. No podía llevarles mucho tiempo encontrarlas.

La chica se dirigió hacia la derecha y leyó en silencio los nombres grabados en cada tumba. Algún apellido le resultaba familiar, e incluso encontró las lápidas de la familia Dumbledore. Con tristeza, deslizó suavemente las manos sobre la inscripción que rezaba "Ariana Dumbledore" y, sin detenerse mucho tiempo, siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una de las lápidas más grandes, de color grisáceo y aspecto austero. En ella, había una simple inscripción: _Ignotus Peverell_. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el dibujo tallado bajo el nombre. Parecía ser la unión de un triángulo y un círculo, atravesados en su mitad por una línea horizontal que recorría toda la altura del triángulo. El conjunto ofrecía un aspecto misterioso y Hermione no tardó en saber por qué le llamaba la atención.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó de su bolso el ejemplar de " _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ " y pasó las páginas hasta llegar al capítulo tres, sobre cuyo título se encontraba el mismo símbolo. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez no le había prestado atención, pero ahora, al detenerse a mirarlo, se daba cuenta de que no era parte de la impresión, sino que había sido añadido por alguien posteriormente. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber que esa persona había sido Dumbledore, aunque desconocía sus motivos. Sin embargo, sabía que aquella pista podía serles de gran utilidad y se disponía a llamar a sus amigos cuando, al levantar la cabeza, observó a Harry a lo lejos, detenido delante de una gran lápida que parecían ejercer sobre él una atracción inmensa.

La chica buscó a Ron y cuando el pelirrojo la miró, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry. Ambos se encaminaron en silencio hasta su amigo y, ya más cerca, consiguieron leer las inscripciones sobre la lápida doble y de color blanco brillante.

 _James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de diciembre de 1981_

 _Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de diciembre de 1981_

 _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

Hermione dibujó un círculo con su varita, haciendo que a su paso apareciera una corona de flores blancas que depositó junto a la tumba Harry cogió su mano y notó como Ron le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, en silencio. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara silenciosa por su mejilla y, una vez más, imaginó cómo habría sido su vida si Voldemort no hubiera decidido arrebatarle a sus padres. Habrían vivido todos felices, reuniéndose con Sirius y Lupin. Como una familia normal. Sintió que algo en su interior ardía de rabia y supo que no descansaría hasta acabar con Voldemort. Lo destruiría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Alice miraba en silencio a través de la ventana de su dormitorio, desde la que divisaba el haya junto al Gran Lago y la explanada de los jardines de Hogwarts. Los dormitorios de Hufflepuff se encontraban en el primer piso, junto a la cocina y se accedía a ellos a través de un retrato al que hacía falta aplicar un conjuro que solo ellos conocían. Sencillo, pero suficiente.

La chica agradecía que sus compañeras no se encontraran en ese momento en la habitación, pues necesitaba estar sola para pensar y organizar sus ideas. Era demasiado difícil intentar asimilar que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo; primero perdía a sus padres y su hermano, luego su novio cortaba con ella y por último, eso: la batalla, la muerte de Dumbledore, la conquista del Ministerio y del colegio… todo se estaba yendo a pique. Las tinieblas amenazaban ya no solo con invadir su vida, sino la del resto de magos y brujas de Reino Unido.

Tanto ella como el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts eran conscientes de eso y muchos se habían organizado en un grupo para defenderse y luchar contra Snape y los hermanos Carrow. Era parecido a la Orden de Dumbledore que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían dirigido cuando Umbridge estaba en el colegio, solo que se trataba de algo más serio porque la amenaza era mil veces peor.

Los mayores enseñaban a los pequeños todo lo que sabían e intentaban darse coraje y apoyo, pero aquello no había hecho más que empezar. De momento, solo se reunían en la Sala de los Menesteres una hora tras finalizar las clases, pero era probable que pronto tuvieran que mudarse allí y organizar un verdadero ejército. La política del castillo había cambiado, sustituyendo los castigos anodinos por castigos físicos. Las reglas eran totalmente estrictas y los mortífagos se encargaban de que se cumplieran, trasladando a las nuevas mazmorras del sótano a todo aquel que les desobedeciera. Así de aterradora y peliaguda era la situación.

De pronto, un ápice de determinación apareció en el interior de la chica, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Alice se levantó bruscamente y se miró en el espejo que había en su armario. Sin saberlo, tomó la decisión que Harry Potter acababa de tomar a cientos de kilómetros de allí: no pararía hasta haber vengado la muerte de sus seres queridos, aunque eso le costara la vida.

* * *

El trío de oro se detuvo frente a la casa en ruinas, notando la magia del lugar e impregnándose del cúmulo de emociones que flotaban en el aire.

Harry apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente, deteniéndose junto a la verja que le vetaba el paso al lugar donde todo empezó.

El paso de los años no había pasado desapercibido y los escombros parecían viejos y polvorientos, más de lo que sería natural. Al estudiar el lugar, se imaginó a sí mismo dando sus primeros pasos en el jardín, despreocupado e ignorante de la desgracia que pronto caería sobre él. Observó la estructura, centrándose en la parte derecha del piso superior; era la más deteriorada, por lo que intuía que era donde Voldemort había lanzado su hechizo mortal que, al rebotar en su frente, lo condenó a vagar durante trece largos años en busca de un nuevo cuerpo.

Apartó la vista de la casa y se dio cuenta de que en la entrada había diversas pinturas que pasarían desapercibidas a cualquiera. Eran frases de ánimo, escritas en los últimos diecisiete años por todos los magos y brujas que habían querido dejar constancia de su apoyo a la familia, de su tristeza por el acontecimiento.

\- Es horrible que la gente escriba aquí. Deberíamos…

\- No, Hermione. Está muy bien – dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato. Con cuidado, acarició la verja y sonrió tristemente.

\- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir el momento, pero nos están observando – susurró de pronto Ron, haciendo que sus dos amigos se volvieran para mirar en su dirección.

En efecto, una anciana con aspecto cansado e inquietante, detenida en medio de la calle, pareció hacerles un signo con la cabeza para que la siguieran.

\- Es Bathilda Bagshot – explicó Hermione.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir con ella? No sé, me da muy mala espina – dijo el pelirrojo con un deje preocupado en la voz.

\- ¿Hemos venido a buscarla, no? Pues es ella quien nos ha encontrado. Vamos – Harry no esperó la contestación de sus amigos pues sabía que, aunque aquello fuera extraño, no tenían otra opción. Si la mujer quería que fueran con ella, puede que tuviera algo que entregarles. Y en su interior, albergaba esperanzas de que fuera la espada de Gryffindor.

* * *

\- ¿Con Astoria? Me hubiera encantado estar allí para verte la cara.

\- No fue gracioso – replicó el rubio, lanzando una mirada enfadada a su amigo.

\- Lo que tú digas – respondió Nott -, pero lo fuera o no, vas a tener que andar con cuidado. Que un Slytherin de buena familia como tú, que ya ha cumplido la mayoría de edad rechace casarse con una chica de otra buena familia no es lo normal. Tus padres sospecharán algo.

\- Ya lo sospechan. Han intentado hablar conmigo para saber mis razones.

\- ¿Y ya les has dicho que estás enamorado de Granger? – el moreno pareció meditar y rió ante su ocurrencia -. Me lo imagino en plan: "Sí, es _sangre sucia_ pero tiene buen corazón". Seguro que acabas convenciendo a tu padre.

\- Ssssh – Draco miró a su alrededor -. ¿Te has vuelto loco? No podemos hablar de eso aquí. Además, yo no estoy enamorado.

\- Está bien, lo que tú digas. Pero deberías hacerme caso. No pararán hasta conocer la verdad y… bueno, creo que a ninguno nos conviene que se sepa.

\- Quizás no me dieran tanto la lata si les dijera que estoy saliendo contigo.

Nott lo miró con expresión horrorizada.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Draco le guiñó un ojo y le acarició la mano.

\- Loco por ti.

El moreno apartó el brazo y lo miró, dudando entre reír o resoplar.

\- Lo siento tío, sé que soy apetecible pero no eres mi tipo.

Draco fingió estar decepcionado y se estiró en su silla.

\- Una pena. En ese caso, tendremos que seguir pensando alguna excusa convincente.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en un solitario bosque del sur de Inglaterra, el trío de oro se apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Los tres jóvenes no aterrizaron con la suavidad habitual, sino que cayeron contra el suelo y rodaron unos metros hasta detenerse. Ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que se aseguraron de que ya no estaban en esa casa maldita.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en levantarse y se volvió enfadado, mirando a sus amigos recriminatoriamente.

\- "Vayamos a ver a Bathilda Bagshot, será una buena idea". ¡Una anciana serpiente casi acaba con nosotros!

\- No podíamos saberlo, Ron – dijo Hermione mientras se puso en pie -. Al menos así hemos eliminado posibilidades.

\- Él sabía que íbamos a ir – dijo Harry, sentado en la hierba -. Por eso mandó a su serpiente. Nos estaba esperando, tíos. Y por mi culpa casi nos matan.

\- No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Harry. Simplemente estaba nervioso, no enfadado – dijo el pelirrojo intentando tranquilizar a su amigo -. Pero al menos hemos sacado una conclusión de todo esto.

\- ¿Que la espada no está en Godric's Hollow? – sugirió la castaña mientras buscaba la tienda de campaña en su bolso y comenzaba a mascullar los hechizos necesarios en el perímetro.

\- Dos conclusiones – corrigió Ron -. ¿No es obvio? La serpiente es otro horrocrux.

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Últimamente estoy teniendo algo más de tiempo, pero aun así si alguna vez me retraso una semana o así no es culpa mía, es del verano ;P

En el capítulo hemos visto como terminaba lo de Astoria y, dado que Draco no ha dado muchas explicaciones, sus padres sospechan que esconde algo. No se equivocan, ¿cierto? XD

Después, nuestros chicos se han puesto al día y han visto que la situación no es muy buena… los mortífagos han conquistado el Ministerio, matado a Scrimgeour y ocupado el poder de Hogwarts (aunque como el director es Snape, no hay que preocuparse, ¿o sí?). Saben que ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer algo pero no consiguen avanzar nada… hasta el día siguiente. Llegan a la conclusión de que la espada de Gryffindor les permitirá destruir los horrocruxes y, aunque no es un gran paso, al menos han avanzado un poco y eso ya es algo. Lo malo es que no tienen la espada de Gryffindor y ahí es donde toman una decisión algo precipitada quizás: ir a Godric's Hollow en busca de Bathilda Bagshot, quien, al ser una vieja amiga de Dumbledore y al ser ambos del mismo pueblo que Harry, podría estar guardándoles la espada.

Por cierto, Hermione ya parece estar recuperada aunque, quién sabe… quizás esa enfermedad vuelva a mostrarse en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Algo grave y contagioso o una tontería? O quizás ni siquiera es importante y ya no le volverá a ocurrir… en cualquier caso, habrá que esperar para verlo :).

El trío de oro ha viajado a Godric's Hollow y se han pasado por el cementerio (donde Hermione ha hecho un pequeño descubrimiento que aún no les ha comentado a sus amigos) y por la casa en la que Harry vivió con sus padres antes de… bueno, de que Voldemort los matara. Allí es donde se han encontrado a Bathilda, que les ha hecho seguirla hasta su casa.

Hemos tenido dos pequeños fragmentos, uno de Alice, en el que ha tomado la decisión de vengar la muerte de sus padres y su hermano pase lo que pase y nos ha puesto al día de la situación de Hogwarts y otro de Draco y Nott, porque yo ya los echaba de menos, no sé vosotros. He intentado darle un toque algo cómico a la vez que serio y creo que es mi parte favorita del capítulo XD Al menos Draco sabe que sus padres sospechan algo y está buscando una excusa. Ahora solo le queda encontrarla XD.

Por último, hemos visto que a Harry, Hermione y Ron no les ha ido muy bien con Bathilda (pues, como en la historia, estaba suplantada por Nagini) pero al menos el pelirrojo ha sacado una conclusión: la serpiente es otro horrocrux. Ahora bien, como la historia no va a ser exactamente como el libro… quién sabe, puede que el chico se esté equivocando. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? Decídmelo en las reviews :)

No quiero daros más la chapa y ya hemos terminado el repaso del capítulo, así que solo me queda responder a todo aquel a quien no puedo responderle por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola otra vez amor ❤ Sabía que te gustaría lo de Harry y Ginny :) Lo del guardapelo habrá que esperar un poco más para verlo, porque hasta que no tengan la espada la cosa no pinta demasiado bien :) Tranquila por Astoria, a mí tampoco me cae bien y no creo que vuelva a salir mucho XD Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando tanto y espero que siga siendo así ;) Espero no haber tardado mucho y gracias una semana más por comentar :) Muchos besos cielo, seguimos en contacto ❤😘

\- **Lydia Cipriano:** Muchísimas gracias cariño :D Me hace muy feliz ver que os gusta tanto el fanfic, no te preocupes porque no tardo más de tres semanas en actualizar si no me surge nada, así que la intriga no dura demasiado :) Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo de la semana y que dejes tu comentario :) Mil besos y gracias una vez más ❤😘

Sin nada más que decir por el momento, os doy las **gracias una semana más por leerme,** no olvidéis **dejar review** y **darle al Go :)**

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	32. LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas bien parece obvio. Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis la lleva siempre consigo, por lo que debe de ser muy importante para él. Además, no le da miedo mandarla a Godric's Hollow para enfrentarse con nosotros porque sabe que, al ser un horrocrux, es imposible acabar con ella así sin más.

\- Creo que Ron tiene razón – dijo Harry -. Pero, en caso de que sea verdad, la cosa se está complicando. La serpiente no es un objeto inanimado, opondrá resistencia. Y además, es cierto que casi nunca se separa de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis.

\- Por eso tenemos que aprovechar nuestra pequeña ventaja – añadió Hermione, haciendo que los chicos se giraran, extrañados, a mirarla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, si es cierto, como Dumbledore suponía, que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no es consciente de que estamos buscando y tratando de destruir los horrocruxes, no se preocupará de esconder a Nagini. ¿Es obvio, no?

Harry y Ron se miraron, asombrados.

\- Pues aprovechemos esa ventaja. ¿Por dónde proponéis que empecemos? – preguntó el moreno, mientras los tres jóvenes se sentaban alrededor de la mesa donde solían tratar los asuntos importantes.

Hermione sacó su ejemplar de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", lo abrió por la página que había marcado en el cementerio y se lo mostró a sus amigos.

\- Puede que no tenga que ver con la búsqueda pero he descubierto una cosa en el libro que Dumbledore me legó. Se trata de este signo – dijo señalando la figura triangular sobre el título del capítulo -. Parece que alguien lo añadió a mano y en caso de que fuera Dumbledore, podría ser una pista. Y también encontré el símbolo grabado en una de las lápidas del cementerio de Godric's Hollow. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de qué es?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Ron asintió y miró a su amiga.

\- Es el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

\- ¿Qué son las reliquias de la muerte? – preguntó la castaña mirando al moreno inquisitivamente, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volverse hacia Ron.

\- Vamos, ¿nunca habéis oído la fábula de los tres hermanos?

* * *

\- ¡Neville! – Ginny se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada junto a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas y corrió hacia el recién llegado, que se dejó ayudar mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes, son solo cortes superficiales – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las hamacas rojas, donde sus dos compañeros de habitación acudieron al instante.

\- Tío, estás fatal.

\- Gracias Seamus, tu tampoco estás nada mal.

\- Lo digo en serio, Neville. Deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

\- No, será mejor que los alumnos pequeños no me vean así. Además, prefiero no cruzarme con esos cabrones de Carrow por los pasillos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó Ginny mientras le aplicaba un ungüento en la brecha de la ceja.

\- Pretendían obligarme a practicar la maldición Cruciatus en los alumnos castigados y me negué.

\- ¿La maldición Cruciatus? – dijo Padma Patil, que acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban, aterrorizada.

\- Sí. Y la mayoría no tendrían más de catorce años. Tíos, esto pinta cada vez peor. Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlo.

\- Sí pero, ¿qué? Son mortífagos – dijo Lavender Brown mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana.

\- Tenemos que mostrarles que no somos sus conejillos de indias.

Todos se volvieron hacia Alice Bramson, que se sentó junto a Luna antes de seguir hablando.

\- Encerrémonos aquí. Aberforth nos da todos los suministros que necesitamos, tenemos camas, baños y muchos hechizos que aprender. A partir de ahora, prepararemos la resistencia y acogeremos en la Sala de los Menesteres a todo aquel que quiera luchar con nosotros o necesite un refugio.

\- Se darán cuenta – añadió Hannah Abbot.

\- Sí, pero no podrán hacer nada para encontrarnos. Sabemos que la batalla se producirá en algún momento y tenemos que estar preparados, ¿no? Pues propongo que nos pongamos ya con ello.

Neville se puso dificultosamente en pie y se giró hacia los presentes, 23 personas en total, procedentes de todos los cursos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Incluso había dos chicas de quinto y un chico de cuarto de Slytherin. Por supuesto faltaba mucha más gente, pero aquello era suficiente para una votación.

\- Ya habéis oído a Alice – levantó la mano -. Yo estoy con ella. ¿A quién más le parece bien esa idea?

22 manos más se alzaron al instante y Neville asintió, orgulloso.

\- Está bien – se giró hacia Alice -. Da comienzo el entrenamiento para echar a esos dos memos de Carrow y al pelo grasiento de Snape de Hogwarts – extendió un brazo y esperó a que las manos de sus compañeros se posaran sobre la suya -. ¡Por Hogwarts!

22 voces corearon aquel grito de batalla y una salva de aplausos acogió esas breves palabras. Todos estaban decididos a luchar para derrotar a Voldemort y, cómo no, para devolver el esplendor a su querido colegio.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia con el símbolo? – preguntó Hermione cuando Ron hubo terminado su narración.

El pelirrojo se levantó, cogió papel y boli de la cómoda más cercana y volvió a tomar asiento junto a sus amigos.

\- Veréis, ese dibujo representa los tres deseos que la muerte concedió a los hermanos en la fábula. La varita de sauco – dibujó en el papel una línea vertical -. La piedra de la resurrección – en la parte inferior de la línea, trazó un círculo -. Y la capa de invisibilidad – para terminar, rodeó el círculo y la línea con un triángulo, dibujando así una figura igual a la que Hermione tenía en su ejemplar de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo".

\- O sea que si esto es una pista… ¿Puede que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis haya convertido en un horrocrux a alguno de estos tres objetos? – preguntó Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza y los miró. Tenía un gesto preocupado y aquello no gustó mucho a sus amigos.

\- Veréis, siempre he creído que era una simple leyenda… no sé, es una historia que todas las brujas y magos cuentan a sus hijos de pequeño. Un simple cuento antes de irse a dormir. Intenta enseñarte los valores de la honradez y todo eso… Se me hace raro creer que puedan existir estas tres reliquias.

\- Quizás no existan – objetó Harry -. Y Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis solo haya escondido un horrocrux en alguna copia de ellas.

El pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿No os dais cuenta? Las reliquias sí que existen – cada vez parecía más preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry.

\- Porque tú has sido, sin saberlo, dueño de una de ellas durante siete años.

* * *

\- Molly, relájate. Los chicos saben cuidarse. Llevan casi una semana solos y todavía no hemos tenido malas noticias – dijo Tonks mientras le tendía un pañuelo a la mujer.

\- Pero tampoco hemos tenido buenas noticias. Ron es mi hijo y Hermione y Harry son como de la familia. Si les pasara algo…

\- Tonks tiene razón, Molly. Saben defenderse. De hecho, cuando Harry estaba en tercero ya sabía conjurar un Patronus. Tienen conocimientos avanzados en hechizos y saben dónde encontrarnos si algo sale mal – añadió Remus.

\- Todos los mortífagos deben estar buscándolos a estas alturas al saber que no han vuelto a Hogwarts y que entraron en el ministerio. Arthur, ¿no te dijeron nada que pudiera ayudarnos?

El señor Weasley negó con la cabeza y miró a su mujer.

\- Simplemente que me pusiera a salvo y que sentían tener que irse así.

\- Cuando vea a Ron… - replicó su mujer, ahora visiblemente enfadada.

\- Molly, no seas tan dura con él. Ya sabéis lo que Dumbledore nos dijo antes de morir - intentó calmarla Lupin.

\- "Confiad en Harry. Él sabe lo que hay que hacer" – dictó de memoria el señor Weasley.

\- Exacto. Y por muy difícil que sea, tenemos que hacerlo. Están cumpliendo una misión y si lo consiguen, estoy seguro de que estaremos a un paso de ganar la guerra.

\- Tienes razón, Remus – asintió la señora Weasley -. Además, llevan seis años metiéndose en problemas y saliendo airosos. No tendría por qué ser muy distinto esta vez.

\- Cierto y... ¿Ocurre algo, cariño? – preguntó de pronto Remus, mirando preocupado a su esposa, que mostraba una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo – dijo Tonks como toda respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el exprofesor, cada vez más angustiado.

\- Que acabo de romper aguas – se giró hacia su marido y sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo -. Nuestro niño viene ya.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres decir…? - logró articular Harry, incrédulo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La capa de invisibilidad! – dijo Ron -. Siempre me ha parecido un objeto único y ahora entiendo por qué.

\- Pero Ron, por lo que sé, hay muchas otras capas de invisibilidad. No tendría por qué ser la de Harry – agregó Hermione.

\- Y sin embargo lo es. Yo he visto alguna otra a lo largo de mi vida y puedo decirte que ninguna posee la calidad de la de Harry. Totalmente transparente, sin ningún deterioro a causa del tiempo, como si fuera indestructible. Ofrece una protección magnífica y ni siquiera los hechizos la destruyen. Lo había pensado alguna vez, pero lo atribuía a que sería una capa de mayor calidad. Pero ahora todo encaja. ¡Tío, eres propietario de una de las reliquias de la muerte!

\- Esto es de locos – dijo el moreno.

\- Totalmente – asintió Hermione, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

\- Ron, suponiendo que la capa sea la de la fábula y que, por lo tanto, las reliquias de la muerte existen… ¿Por qué las dibujaría Dumbledore en el libro de Hermione? ¿Qué interés pueden tener para Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis?

\- Hay algo que no os he explicado de ellas. Veréis, la leyenda también cuenta que, quien se haga con las tres reliquias y consiga ser su único y total poseedor se convertirá en… el Señor de la Muerte.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, horrorizados.

\- ¿Y eso quiere decir que la persona sería indestructible? ¿Que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no necesitaría más sus horrocruxes?

\- Exacto. Tíos, si consigue reunir las tres reliquias se hará inmortal. Y entonces estaremos jodidos.

Un largo silencio se hizo en la tienda, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a romperlo segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Sabes algo más de las reliquias?

\- Bueno, sé lo que todo el mundo sabe. La piedra lleva perdida años y la capa la tenemos aquí, pero la varita ha ido pasando de mano en mano durante siglos.

\- ¿Te sugiere algo el nombre "Ignotus Peverell"?

Ron elevó una ceja y miró a su amiga.

\- Los Peverell eran tres hermanos y, popularmente, se dice que fueron ellos los protagonistas de esta fábula. Ignotus Peverell sería el hermano pequeño y, por lo tanto, el primer poseedor de la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- ¿Recordáis que os dije que encontré el símbolo grabado en una lápida de Godric's Hollow? – los chicos asintieron -. Es el nombre que había en la piedra. Supongo que era la tumba de Ignotus Peverell.

\- O sea que también es cierto que los hermanos Peverell son los hermanos del cuento. Sabéis, todo esto es muy raro. Es decir, vosotros acabáis de conocer la fábula pero yo llevo oyéndola desde pequeño y siempre he pensado en ella como un relato fantástico. Miles de magos y brujas se han dedicado durante toda su vida a buscarlas y nadie las ha encontrado. Saber que existen y que tenemos una de ellas… es flipante.

\- Es como si alguien encontrara el Santo Grial – reflexionó Hermione.

\- O como si fueras por el bosque y te encontraras con los siete enanitos de Blancanieves - corroboró Harry.

El pelirrojo miró a sus amigos sin entender sus referencias muggles y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo.

\- De todas formas, este descubrimiento no nos ayuda mucho – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos -. Ya teníamos suficiente con los horrocruxes y, ahora, también tenemos que buscar dos reliquias perdidas en el tiempo.

\- Es un poco lo que estábamos haciendo – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba -. Simplemente hay que buscar un poco más a fondo.

\- Haces que suene demasiado fácil, Hermione – se quejó Ron -. Todo esto es guay, pero Harry tiene razón. Es demasiado complicado.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que por hoy descansemos. De todas formas, no sabemos por dónde seguir.

Los chicos aceptaron con ganas la idea de su amiga y la siguieron al exterior, donde se sentaron, sabiéndose protegidos por los hechizos que los ocultaban, a disfrutar del aire natural y de los sonidos del bosque.

* * *

Hermione volvía a encontrarse en medio de una guardia de noche y, de nuevo, sintió unas fuertes náuseas y tuvo que correr hasta un árbol cercano para vomitar. Vale, aquello empezaba a preocuparle de verdad. Porque, si bien no era una experta en medicina, creía saber qué significaban todos los síntomas que presentaba: dolor de cabeza, pesadez, náuseas, insomnio, hinchazón. No eran todavía demasiado molestos pero, si no cesaban en unos días, la cosa se pondría realmente seria.

¿Debería quizás hablar con Harry y contarle lo que le ocurría? No, no hasta que no estuviera segura. Había posibilidades de que se equivocara y fuera una simple gastrointeritis. Pero… ¿qué haría si su hipótesis era cierta? ¿Y si… estaba embarazada?

Sin embargo, ella siempre tomaba la poción anticonceptiva necesaria, ¿no? Intentó hacer memoria para encontrar algún pequeño olvido que hubiera podido tener y pronto lo encontró. La noche que había pasado con Draco en el baño de los Premios Anuales. Normalmente era aconsejable tomarse la poción al día siguiente de haber tenido relaciones y ella solía tomarla por la noche, pero recordó que al día siguiente de lo del baño, la batalla había estallado en Hogwarts y ella había olvidado por completo todo lo relacionado con el anticonceptivo.

Miró a la tienda de campaña y tomó una decisión. Al día siguiente iría a una farmacia muggle.

* * *

Un llanto hizo que Remus levantara la cabeza y mirara, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hacia la puerta de la habitación de hospital. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: las 4:53 am. Llevaba esperando más de doce horas y ahora era consciente de lo nervioso que estaba.

La señora Weasley, que acababa de despertar, le rozó suavemente el hombro y le señaló con un gesto de cabeza la habitación.

\- Entra, querido.

Remus asintió, se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente. Se había visto en situaciones complicadas durante su vida, pero nunca había estado tan nervioso como estaba en ese momento. Su corazón no podía esperar por ver a su hijo, pero algo en su interior se removía de culpabilidad cuando contemplaba la posibilidad de poder haberle legado sus genes de hombre-lobo. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, todos sus miedos se disiparon.

Tonks lo miraba desde la cama, ojerosa y cansada, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. A su lado, una manta azul envolvía a un niño de pelo rojo fuego. Remus se acercó lentamente y miró al bebé en silencio.

El recién nacido no tardó en abrir los ojos que, al igual que su pelo, se tornaron de pronto turquesas.

\- Es un metamorfomago… - susurró Remus, maravillado.

\- Y no tiene el más mínimo gen de licántropo, según la doctora. Sin embargo, es clavadito a ti.

El hombre rio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es igual de guapo que su madre.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo? – preguntó Tonks, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

\- No sé sí…

Como toda respuesta, su mujer le tendió al bebé y Remus, con manos temblorosas, lo cogió.

Tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad. El niño estaba sano. En ese mismo instante, el bebé comenzó a reír y Tonks sonrió.

\- Esto no se te da nada mal. ¿Verdad que no, Teddy? – como respondiendo a su madre, el niño soltó otra carcajada y se revolvió entre las mantas.

\- Te quiero, Teddy – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Remus. Por su cabeza ya pasaban miles de imágenes. La primera escoba de Teddy, sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, su primer día de colegio… E incluso pensaba más allá de los primeros años. ¿Sería abuelo? ¿Se casaría su hijo? ¿A qué se dedicaría? Se sintió feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ese bebé alegraría su vida y él y Tonks nunca lo dejarían solo, pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

\- ¿Harry, Ron? – los chicos levantaron la mirada de su desayuno y observaron a su amiga -. Necesito ir a una farmacia muggle.

\- ¿Todavía te sientes mal, Hermione? – preguntó Ron, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione ya tenía pensada una respuesta que sabía acabaría con la intriga y preocupación de sus amigos.

\- Cosas de chicas. Necesito algún producto de higiene femenina.

La estrategia funcionó. Ninguno de los dos quiso saber nada más del asunto y se limitaron a aparecerse con ella hasta el pueblo más cercano y esperar a que regresara con su compra.

Hermione llegó hasta sus amigos y los tres se transportaron a otro bosque de Escocia, esta vez algo más frío y solitario. La dependienta le había mirado de arriba a abajo cuando le pidió dos test de embarazo, pero se había limitado a dárselos y cobrarle sin preguntarle nada más, cosa que Hermione agradeció.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil: reunir el valor suficiente para usarlos.

* * *

El mes de marzo y gran parte del de abril pasaron sin que los chicos hubieran hecho muchos más avances en su búsqueda. Vagaron por casi todos los bosques del país, teniendo que huir de carroñeros en más de una ocasión y estando a punto de ser capturados por error en muchas otras. Todavía no habían dado con la espada ni tenían idea alguna sobre el paradero de la copa de Hufflepuff, la serpiente o algún otro horrocrux. Tampoco habían averiguado nada más sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Era, simplemente, frustrante. Pero estaban decididos a no rendirse y a llegar hasta el final, costara lo que costase. El trío de oro había superado muchos momentos difíciles juntos y aquella no iba a ser una excepción. Sin embargo, las malas noticias no dejaban de sucederse. La emisión de radio liderada por los gemelos Weasley les daba el parte de asesinatos cada día y los chicos lo escuchaban en silencio, temerosos por oír algún nombre conocido. Como ese día.

\- … asesinato de cuatro _muggles_ más, con símbolos inequívocos de violencia y magia. Los nombres de las víctimas son Marge McDonald, William Landford, Peter Rolsten y Ted Tonks. Nuestro más sincero pésame a los amigos y familiares… - Fred siguió dando alguna noticia más y despidió la emisión diaria dando la contraseña necesaria para acceder al programa al día siguiente. Cuando el silencio se hizo en la tienda de campaña, los tres jóvenes se miraron en silencio, sin que ninguno supiera muy bien qué decir.

\- Es el padre de Tonks, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, a lo que Ron y Harry asintieron. El moreno no conocía en persona al hombre, pero Ron lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Sabía que era _muggle_ y, entre otras cosas, el motivo de que Andrómeda Tonks se distanciara de sus hermanas, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy. Era un hombre simple y agradable, cuyas facciones recordaban en gran medida a las de su hija. Y acababa de ser abuelo hacía poco más de un mes.

\- Ese pobre bebé… - murmuró la chica.

\- Él no es consciente de nada. Sin embargo Tonks y su madre tienen que estar destrozadas. Ojalá pudiéramos asistir a ese entierro – dijo Ron, con voz cansada.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible. Nos arriesgaríamos demasiado. Estoy seguro de que Tonks lo entendería.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron que asentir ante la afirmación de su amigo. Sabían que tenía razón. Y también sabían que tenían que darse prisa en avanzar en su misión si no querían que las cosas se descontrolaran del todo.

* * *

Snape se asomó a la ventana de su despacho, que se encontraba en la parte más alta del ala oeste del castillo y observó, a lo lejos, el Bosque Prohibido. No sabía exactamente si lo que iba a hacer a continuación funcionaría, pero Dumbledore le había dado unas pautas a seguir muy exactas y él iba a ceñirse a ellas.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el momento más feliz que recordaba. Aquella tarde que había pasado con Lily cuando ambos eran pequeños, en la que le había hablado de la magia y había sentido que, por primera vez, tenía una amiga y quería a una persona.

\- _Expecto patronum_ – como para corroborar su recuerdo, una cierva plateada se materializó ante sus narices y Snape le dio la información necesaria. El animal inclinó la cabeza y salió trotando elegantemente por la ventana, perdiéndose en la lejanía y en la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Ron accionó el desiluminador y un patronus con forma de cierva se materializó en la habitación de la tienda, estuvo a punto de desmayarse del susto.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? – masculló Harry mientras él y Hermione iban al encuentro del animal de luz, que se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

\- ¿Creéis que debemos seguirle? – preguntó la chica, a lo que Harry asintió. Que aquel patronus fuera una cierva despertó su curiosidad.

El trío de oro siguió al animal a través del bosque durante un par de minutos hasta que este se detuvo y les señaló con el hocico un árbol.

\- ¿Hay algo dentro de ese árbol? – preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

\- Creo que más bien debajo – la cierva movía la pata delantera izquierda como si intentara excavar en la tierra.

\- Pues vamos a buscar ese supuesto tesoro – asintió Hermione mientras, con un sencillo hechizo, conseguía que la tierra fuera haciéndose a un lado y apareciera un hoyo de un metro de profundidad.

Un resplandor emanaba del interior del agujero y los tres chicos se asomaron con cautela por el borde. Cuando vieron lo que había dentro, abrieron la boca y se quedaron petrificados durante unos segundos.

\- No puede ser… - comenzó Hermione.

\- Es… - siguió Ron.

\- La espada. Es la espada de Gryffindor – terminó Harry con voz temblorosa.

* * *

\- Tíos, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo – dijo Ron, cuyas manos temblorosas apenas eran capaz de sujetar la espada.

\- Claro que puedes – lo animó Harry mientras se situaba a su lado. Los tres jóvenes observaron en silencio el guardapelo, que descansaba sobre el césped, dando una falsa apariencia de inocencia.

\- ¿Y si fallo? – el pelirrojo no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y Hermione pronto advirtió eso.

\- Ron, nosotros te ayudaremos si es necesario. Pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirás solo – añadió la castaña mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro -. Pero por favor, terminemos con este cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo asintió y se secó una gota de sudor que le resbalaba por la frente.

\- Tienes razón. Está bien, estoy preparado – se volvió hacia el moreno -. ¿Harry?

Su amigo asintió y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse por recordar a la serpiente contra la que habían luchado en Godric's Hollow.

\- _Ábrete_ – el guardapelo pareció reaccionar instantáneamente con el pársel y estalló en una nube de niebla negra y confusión.

\- ¡Rápido Ron! – consiguió hacerse oír Hermione por encima del ruido que la joya había comenzado a hacer. Era como el sonido del huevo dorado que Harry había tenido que descifrar para la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sencillamente insoportable.

El pelirrojo blandió la espada y, justo cuando iba a arremeter contra el guardapelo, este se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a enrollarse a su alrededor, con el firme propósito de ahogarlo.

\- Ayuda… - consiguió susurrar, aunque ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de oírlo. Por suerte, Harry vio en ese momento la escena y, con un fogonazo de luz, consiguió que el guardapelo se separase de Ron.

\- ¡Ahora o nunca, Ron! – gritó el moreno, defendiéndose de las embestidas de un ser incorpóreo formado por la niebla negra.

Con un grito de guerra, el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el guardapelo y hundió la espada de Gryffindor en él. El resultado fue inmediato. El ruido, la niebla, la oscuridad, el temor, todo desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

Los tres chicos se tendieron en el suelo, jadeantes y sudorosos, temblando pero acalorados, y agradecieron al cielo el gran avance que acababan de dar en su búsqueda.

* * *

El encapuchado aguardó la llegada de la serpiente hasta su lado y, una vez la tuvo cerca, intercambió con ella la información necesaria. Una de sus esqueléticas, blancas y largas manos se dirigió hacia la cabeza del animal y comenzó a acariciarle tranquilamente. La otra se encargó de bajarse la capucha, con lo que dejó al descubierto dos ojos rojos como el fuego pero fríos como el hielo, unas fosas nasales estrechas y alargadas y un cráneo completamente liso. Alguien que lo hubiera visto por primera vez no se habría atrevido a describirlo como humano, más bien como una mutación, un hombre-reptil. Su mirada era antinatural y profunda, y despedía temor y sumisión por cada uno de sus poros. Era la viva imagen del miedo, y él lo sabía.

Voldemort dejó entrever una sonrisa pérfida y, acto seguido, volvió a hablar en pársel a la serpiente.

\- _Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a mi viejo amigo Dumbledore. ¿No es cierto, querida Nagini?_ – acto seguido, soltó una carcajada fantasmágorica y helante y, con un simple movimiento, se desapareció.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el cielo amaneció claro, más que habitualmente. La primavera comenzaba a hacerse notar, animando la vida de los animalillos del bosque y haciendo que sus flores multicolores plagaran árboles y valles. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el trío de oro pudo disfrutar de una calma y una felicidad sin igual.

Lo habían logrado, habían destruido el guardapelo y encontrado la espada de Gryffindor. Aunque eso último dejaba lugar a muchas dudas y cada uno de los chicos tenía su propia teoría.

\- Fue el desiluminador lo que hizo que apareciera. Seguro que Dumbledore guardó al Patronus dentro para que se nos apareciera en el momento adecuado - dijo Ron, mirando con respeto el aparato que el viejo director le había legado.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso, Ron. No creo que los Patronus puedan almacenarse de esa forma, no durante tanto tiempo. Además, el Patronus de Dumbledore es un fénix.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Entonces qué propones que pasó?

\- Creo que Dumbledore dejó a alguien encargado de llevarnos hasta la espada - concluyó la chica.

\- A alguien cuyo Patronus es una cierva - reflexionó Ron -. Espera Harry, ¿no es tu Patronus un...?

\- Un ciervo. Es diferente, ya sabes, la cornamenta - dijo el moreno, que llevaba dándole vueltas a una idea extraña mucho rato -. Sabéis, el Patronus de mi madre era una cierva.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y la chica posó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

\- Aunque así fuera Harry, tu madre...

El chico asintió resignado y se encogió de hombros.

\- Está muerta. Tenéis razón, no pudo ser ella. De todas formas, tampoco le tenemos que dar tantas vueltas. No vamos a llegar a nada.

\- Harry tiene razón. El caso es que tenemos la espada y hemos destruido el guardapelo. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en seguir la búsqueda.

La chica asintió y se puso en pie. Tenía algo que hacer pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que no podía esperar más.

\- Disculpadme un momento, ahora vuelvo - cogió su bolso y entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la tienda de campaña.

No sabía qué la había llevado a tomar la decisión de hacerlo en ese momento, pero imaginaba que deseaba quitarse ese peso de encima. Era consciente, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, que su cuerpo no se comportaba de manera normal. Sentía pinchazos, cansancio, náuseas. Y el retraso de su periodo era un hecho que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, conservaba una mínima esperanza. Pero esta se destruyó cuando vio las dos líneas en la minipantalla del primer test. Lo intentó con el segundo, a sabiendas de que recibiría la misma respuesta.

Ahí estaba la confirmación de sus temores. Estaba embarazada, y el padre no era otro que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

¿Qué os ha parecido? 😊 Sé que he tardado tres semanas y no os voy a engañar: en verano me cuesta más sentarme a escribir. Además, tengo que esperar a estar sola en casa para hacerlo tranquila y eso es algo más complicado. Pero bueno, tengo que decir que este capítulo me encanta porque es como que avanza mucho en la historia y creo que ya nos hacía falta... es decir, no voy a hacer 100 capítulos aburridos pudiendo hacer 50 activos :)

En primer lugar, hemos visto que los chicos han avanzado mucho (han descubierto lo de la serpiente, ya saben lo de la copa y lo de las reliquias de la muerte). Muchos me dijisteis que en el anterior capítulo os gustó que Ron averiguara lo de Nagini y eso es lo que he hecho, darle un poco más de protagonismo (además, creo que se lo merece). Así pues es él quien les ha explicado lo del símbolo (porque tampoco me apetecía perder tiempo en que fueran a ver al padre de Luna para que ocurriera lo mismo que en el libro) y han descubierto qué interés puede tener Voldemort en ellas y por qué Dumbledore le legó a Hermione el libro de cuentos.

Hemos tenido también una pequeña escena desde Hogwarts, en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde hemos visto un poco el régimen que los mortífagos imparten en el colegio y la forma en la que se comportan los chicos. Alice ha tenido un papel más o menos clave pero el verdadero lider es Neville. Eso sí que no lo quería cambiar porque me parece que es el lugar que le pertenece :)

Y además... ¡Ha nacido Teddy! 😊 Hemos visto escenas anteriores y posteriores al parto y simplemente quería que fuéramos conscientes de que Tonks y Remus ya son padres y de las sensaciones que esto causa en ellos. Imagino que no fue muy distinto en la vida real :)

Han asesinado al padre de Tonks (lo que ocurre también en el séptimo libro) y ha pasado más de un mes, por lo que puede que la batalla final se acerque... quién sabe. Por cierto, también hemos tenido una pequeña escena de Snape en la que, sí, les envía el Patronus que se les aparece en la tienda gracias al desiluminador de Ron (quería darle alguna utilidad y dado que no voy a hacer que lo use para lo mismo que en el libro pues no va a abandonar a sus amigos, he creído que lo mejor era que lo usaran para llegar hasta la espada) que los ha guiado hasta el arma que han usado para destruir el guardapelo. Sé que debería haber sido más dificil conseguir la espada, pero recordar que en la historia real, Harry está solo y lleva el horrocrux en el cuello y es eso lo que casi lo mata :)

Ya casi para terminar hemos visto al mismísimo Voldemort hablando con Nagini... la verdad que lo de la visita a Dumbledore no suena muy esperanzador XD Sea lo que sea, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ;P

Y por último... ¡Sí, la mayoría de vosotros lo había adivinado! ¡Hermione está embarazada! No sé por qué me apeteció darle esta dirección a la historia pero desde que se me ocurrió la idea tenía claro que la usaría. Esto puede cambiar todo y la chica lo sabe, por lo que supongo que los siguientes capítulos van a ser más bien... complicados. Supongo que no es una noticia fácil de asimilar si te encuentras en su situación, ¿no?

Esto ha sido todo el capítulo y antes de despedirme y deciros las últimas preguntas y noticias, voy a contestar a todo aquel que no he podido contestar por privado (que por cierto, en este capítulo habéis dejado más reviews que en otros y os lo tengo que agradecer ❤):

\- **Meg:** Hola una vez más amor 💕 Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior fuera uno de tus favoritos y espero que este te haya gustado todavía más :D Lo de Draco y Theo estuvo muy bien y por Astoria creo que no vamos a tener que preocuparnos mucho más... ya habrá pillado la indirecta de Draco XD Lo de Ron, como he dicho, es algo que os ha gustado mucho y me alegro, porque no estaba segura de qué pensaríais :) Y lo de Hermione... bueno, supongo que era suponible porque muchos lo habéis adivinado... o quizás sea que sois demasiado listos XD Muchos besos y abrazos una semana más, espero comentes el capítulo y me digas lo que te ha parecido. Seguimos en contacto cielo 😘❤

\- **Arosore:** Holaa 💗 Lo siento si a veces tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero entended que yo tampoco tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y que prefiero esperar y sacar buenos capítulos :) El reencuentro llegará, no te preocupes... pero a saber como será ;) Porque todavía no sabemos como se tomará Draco lo del embarazo de Hermione... o como se lo tomarán Ron, Harry, los demás de la Orden o la propia Hermione. ¡Incluso a mí me dan ganas de escribirlo ya para dejar tanto misterio! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que dejes tu opinión :) Muchos besos amor y gracias por la review 😘❤

Tengo que decir que esta semana habéis dejado más comentarios que en otros capítulos, así que muchas gracias y espero que siga siendo así... ¡qué contenta estoy XD! :) Me voy a despedir y os dejo en posdatas la información para nuevos capítulos :)

 **Muchísimas gracias una semana más por leerme,** no olvidéis **recomendar mi historia a vuestros amigos** para que nuestra pequeña familia pueda crecer y, cómo no, **darle al Go** y **marcarme como favorita** ;P

Y por favor **mandad reviews.** Por favoor, por caridad, no cuesta mucho rato y así me hacéis feliz... es por una buena causa :D

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.: Me voy a ir de vacaciones así que no voy a poder escribir durante alguna semana**... conclusión, lo siento pero todavía no puedo deciros cuando sacaré el próximo capítulo (espero no tardar mucho pero es que no voy a tener tiempo, ni el ordenador a mano ni, probablemente, ganas de escribir mientras estoy de vacaciones). Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tardar más de un mes pero, en el caso de que así fuera, me disculpo por adelantado. Espero que no me odiéis mucho :D

* * *

 **P.D.2:** Antes de que se me olvide, a veces me pierdo un poco al responder a las reviews y puede que, alguna vez, se me pase alguna. **Si no os contesto por privado ni por aquí a las reviews, recordádmelo** , porque lo más probables es que se me haya pasado (creo que de momento no me ha ocurrido, pero puede que llegue el momento). Simplemente quería que lo supiérais para que, si os toca, no penséis que no quiero responderos :)

* * *

 **P.D.3:** Por cierto, una pregunta que lleva rondándome algún tiempo... **¿Cuántos años creéis que tengo?** Quiero decir, por mi forma de escribir o por cómo me comunico con vosotros por privado. A ver si alguno lo acierta ;)


	33. DOLOR DE CICATRIZ

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se sintió desfallecer por un momento. Sinceramente, no es que no imaginara ya que estaba embarazada, pero aquella confirmación era lo que lo hacía real. Y era demasiado real, demasiado brusco. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se lo contaría a sus amigos? Tendría que hacerlo, porque de todas formas el aumento de tamaño de su vientre se lo revelaría en un momento u otro. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? Estaba claro que Harry no iba a tomárselo bien, pero Ron ni siquiera sabía que salía con Malfoy y no estaba segura de que fuera a perdonarla por ello cuando se enterara. Además, no podía obviar el hecho de que estaban en tiempos de guerra, cumpliendo una misión de la que dependía el futuro de todo el mundo mágico, y ella estaba embarazada de alguien a quien todo su bando consideraba un enemigo. No era una situación muy alentadora.

Pero por encima de todos esos pensamientos, su cabeza no dejaba de repetir lo mismo.

Iba a ser madre.

Hermione era la bruja más inteligente y hábil de su edad, pero no había ningún libro, ninguna lección que pudiera prepararla para aquello. Simplemente, era demasiado pronto.

Si bien sí que se había parado a pensar en formar una familia en el futuro, los dieciocho años no parecían la edad más adecuada para ello.

Y, por supuesto, estaba Draco. ¿Cómo se lo haría saber? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Su familia, los mortífagos… si se enteraban de que había profanado así la dinastía Malfoy, acabarían con él y con ella misma.

Eran demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas preocupaciones. Pero por encima de todo ello, Hermione tuvo clara una cosa: su vida estaba a punto de cambar radicalmente y ese bebé le traería muchos problemas.

Y sin embargo, su cerebro se negaba a pensar siquiera en la opción de abortar. No es que estuviera en contra de ello, pero sentía una unión con ese niño o esa niña, algo inexplicable y profundo que no sería capaz de describir con palabras. Se rodeó el vientre con las manos y, mientras una lágrima deslizaba por su mejilla y se miraba en el espejo, se juró que aquel bebé nacería y viviría en un mundo libre de guerras y masacres.

Aunque le costara la vida, aunque la comunidad mágica la repudiara y aunque Draco se desentendiera de ello. Ahora lo más importante era la vida que crecía en su interior y lucharía con uñas y dientes para detener a quienquiera que intentara hacer daño a su bebé.

Acababa de dejar la adolescencia atrás para entrar de manera precoz en la vida adulta.

* * *

La lápida de mármol blanco se hizo a un lado silenciosamente, cayendo con un ruido sordo al césped y resquebrajándose en dos sin que él pusiera la mínima atención en ella.

Lo que le importaba se encontraba allí dentro. Dumbledore presentaba una expresión apacible y tranquila. Su tez blanca y sus ojos cerrados le hacían parecer sumido en un profundo sueño y no había nada en él que indicara la descomposición, gracias al potente embalsamamiento que le habían conferido tras morir.

\- Volvemos a encontrarnos de nuevo – susurró el intruso con su voz aguda -. Viejo chiflado, al parecer el amor no fue suficiente para salvarte de aquella maldición… pero en realidad, no voy a negarte que siempre supe que esto acabaría así. Tú morirías, yo viviría por siempre – aunque estaba hablando solo, sonrió con arrogancia y se tomó un instante antes de proseguir, saboreando el momento con regocijo y arrastrando las palabras al hablar -. Sin embargo, creo que te fuiste de este mundo con algo que me pertenece.

Y sin más miramientos, le arrancó la varita de sauco de entre sus entumecidos dedos y la alzó sobre su cabeza, sintiendo una explosión de energía en su interior.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la reliquia, iluminando el cielo nocturno y acompañando la carcajada demoníaca que profirió el hombre-serpiente. Se sentía más poderoso que nunca y, tras echar un vistazo a su antiguo enemigo, se deshizo en una nube negra y voló lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Theodore Nott salió de su habitación por primera vez en todo el día y se dirigió en silencio, de puntillas, hacia la cocina. Odiaba la idea de poder encontrarse a su padre en el camino, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia morir de hambre. Había pasado casi un día desde su última comida y ya no podía obviar más el rugido furioso que profería su estómago.

Su alimentación y su cuidado habían dejado de ser tarea de su progenitor desde hacía mucho tiempo y él sabía que el viejo mortífago no se preocuparía por él ni aunque estuviera profiriendo gritos de tortura desde su habitación. Pero a decir verdad, él lo prefería así.

Con suerte, a aquellas horas de la tarde su padre se encontraría sentado en el sillón, rodeado de un par de botellas vacías e internado en un sueño profundo del que no se despertaría hasta elevadas horas de la noche.

Por desgracia para él, se equivocaba. El mortífago se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, ebrio pero no lo suficiente como para estar inconsciente. Presentaba un aspecto deplorable, al igual que durante los últimos diez años: el pelo, canoso y grasiento, le caía en mechones desiguales sobre la cara y alrededor de la cabeza sin que él pareciera ser consciente. Los ojos, negros como dos pozos, la nariz, curiosa en otro tiempo pero desfigurada ahora por las peleas en prisión y la boca, que enmarcaba unos dientes amarillos, le conferían un aspecto enfermizo, desconfiable. Sin embargo, con su metro noventa y su anchura de hombros, si se arreglaba era capaz de adoptar una imagen respetable e incluso digna. Recurso que usaba, por ejemplo, para las reuniones de mortífagos.

Theo le lanzó una mirada fugaz e intentó ignorarlo cuando entró a prepararse un sándwich, pero el hombre parecía tener otras intenciones. Al fin y al cabo, su hijo era uno de los pocos medios de diversión que tenía disponibles en casa.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo trabándose con las sílabas a causa de la bebida -. Pero a quién tenemos aquí.

El muchacho intentó obviar su comentario, pero sabía que su padre no lo dejaría en paz hasta que reaccionara.

\- Ya pensaba que estabas muerto en esa habitación tuya en la que te encierras todo el día. Y eso sería una pena – el énfasis que utilizó en la última palabra dio a entender que el asco era mutuo -. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y sales por ahí a matar a un par de muggles?

El chico apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano derecha, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse y lanzárselo a su padre. El hombre, al ver que sus palabras no surgían efecto, decidió cambiar de estrategia y molestar al chico con lo que más sabía que le molestaba.

\- Desde que naciste tuve claro que no ibas a ser el hijo que yo deseaba. Bueno, en realidad yo no quería hijos. Pero tu madre podía ser muy convincente, sí que podía. Esa asquerosa zorr…

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! – Theo se volvió con los ojos inyectados en ira, consciente de que acababa de entrar en el juego de su padre.

\- Oh sí, me enternece ver como la defiendes. Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a ella. Ese aspecto debilucho, esa poca determinación para librar la batalla a favor de nuestro Señor Tenebroso… espero que tú no vayas también metiéndote en la cama de cualquiera. Aunque no me extrañaría, la verdad.

El moreno sentía que temblaba de rabia e intentando tranquilizarse, susurró con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir:

\- Tan solo eres un gilipollas que no ha sido capaz de reunir el valor necesario para superar la pérdida de su mujer. Dices que la odias, que era una zorra, pero solo lo haces para tapar el dolor. Cualquiera de esos muggles a los que te diviertes matando vale mil veces más que tú, capullo – sabía que se había pasado, pero la rabia lo anegaba y no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Pudo observar en los ojos de su padre como esas observaciones hacían efecto, y supo lo que vendría a continuación. El mortífago, sin mediar la palabra, levantó la varita para apuntar a su hijo.

\- _¡Crucio!_

Theo cayó al suelo en el mismo momento en el que el rayo de luz roja le golpeó y comenzó a revolcarse ante ese dolor que tan bien conocía. Notaba como todos los músculos, los huesos y órganos de su cuerpo ardían y sentía un sufrimiento indescriptible.

De pronto, todo cesó tan repentinamente como había llegado y, cuando sus oídos dejaron de pitar, pudo oír la ronca voz de su padre.

\- Largo de aquí antes de que decida usar una maldición imperdonable peor.

El chico se levantó y lanzó una última mirada al mortífago, que ya había apartado toda su atención de él para dirigirla al alcohol. Abandonó la cocina rápido como una exhalación y cerró la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas, incapaz de ver nada, tan cegado que iba de rabia.

Odiaba a su padre tanto como alguien es capaz de hacerlo. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho la infancia imposible, por no haberle dejado ser feliz y por no haber sido capaz de sobreponerse a la muerte de su madre.

Sabía también que su padre lo odiaba por el parecido que tenía con su fallecida mujer: el color de los ojos, la nariz e incluso la forma de sonreír, todo en su hijo le recordaba a la mujer a la que tanto había querido y cuya memoria se esforzaba ahora tristemente por ensuciar.

No sentía ni una pizca de cariño, o incluso pena, hacia su padre. Simplemente quería destruirlo, hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a lo largo de los años.

Lo mataría, acabaría con él aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Pero no todavía.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces crees que deberíamos centrarnos en la copa? – Ron miró a Harry, que asintió -. ¿Significa eso que vamos a olvidarnos de las reliquias de la muerte?

\- No Ron, significa que de momento vamos a centrarnos en nuestra búsqueda principal. Además, no te olvides de que tenemos la capa. Si la guardamos bien, Quién-Tú-Sabes no podrá hacerse con ella y no podrá ser el Señor de la Muerte.

\- Aun así, en caso de que se hiciera con la varita de sauco sería suficiente para ser invencible. Es decir…

\- Sí, recuerdo lo que nos contaste de las propiedades de la varita. Pero destruir los horrocruxes nos ayudará a destruirlo igualmente.

\- Está bien, puede que tengas razón. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione? – dijo el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia su amiga.

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

\- Perdón, no estaba escuchando lo que decíais.

Los chicos se miraron durante unos instantes y Ron se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que él tampoco comprendía lo que le pasaba a la chica.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó el moreno, intentando sacar algo en claro de la expresión facial de su amiga.

\- Sí, solo algo cansada. Ayer no dormí muy bien – si bien era cierto que desde que había confirmado lo del embarazo sufría fuertes insomnios, su malestar no se debía a ello. Todavía no había decidido cómo actuaría ni de qué manera podría decírselo a sus amigos y eso la torturaba por dentro.

\- Ve a echarte la siesta si quieres, no hay mucho por hacer de momento – dijo Ron suavemente.

\- No, creo que deberíamos seguir hablando de lo que hay que hacer a continuación. ¿Qué habíais propuesto?

\- Bueno, creemos que lo mejor es que nos centremos en averiguar el paradero de la Copa de Hufflepuff – la informó Harry.

Hermione asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y que por fin estaba centrada en la conversación.

\- Está bien, pues pongámonos a ello.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde empezar?

Como toda contestación, Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y, tras buscar durante unos segundos, extrajo un libro azul marino de tapa dura, cuyo título rezaba: "Reliquias del mundo mágico".

Ron rodó los ojos y apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano.

\- Es cierto, olvidé que llevabas toda una biblioteca dentro de ese bolso.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Hermione pasó la última página del libro, lo cerró y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

\- Estaba convencida de que íbamos a encontrar algo útil aquí.

\- Vamos Hermione, es un libro de información, no un mapa del tesoro. Te da información acerca de la copa, pero no te ayuda a descubrir su paradero. De hecho, estoy seguro de que miles de magos y brujas han intentado encontrarla a lo largo de los siglos y nadie lo ha logrado todavía.

\- Creo que Ron tiene razón. La idea era buena, pero no hemos conseguido nada.

\- ¿Y qué otra opción nos queda? – preguntó la castaña, algo decepcionada.

\- Pensar. Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos sacar algo en claro.

* * *

\- Estoy seguro de que muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis cuál es la razón de que os haya reunido con tanta prisa – dijo Voldemort, que encabezaba la larga mesa y miraba simultáneamente a los presentes, que se estremecían cuando clavaba su mirada de reptil en ellos -. Bien, he de comunicaros, gustoso, que cada vez estoy más cerca de hacer nuestra causa inmortal.

Ninguno pareció entender bien a qué se refería, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Y debido a ello, creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar una batalla que comencé hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Se refiere a Potter, mi señor? – preguntó Bellatrix, que ocupaba el lugar a su derecha..

\- Exactamente, querida Bellatrix. Sí – hizo una pausa larga para extender el dramatismo -. Durante los últimos años he tenido tiempo para observarlo, sin saber que tenía la llave para derrotarlo desde el principio. De hecho, el propio Dumbledore me dio la solución sin darse cuenta hace dos años.

Los mortífagos se removieron, inquietos y expectantes.

\- Veréis, el bueno de Dumbledore siempre me habló del amor – puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra -. Le daba una importancia que, creedme, no tiene. Pero puede que me ayude a acabar con Potter. Porque, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de acabar con alguien con un corazón de héroe? – hizo otra pausa dramática antes de proseguir con una sonrisa -. Exacto. Para ello, hay que acabar con sus seres queridos. Podríamos atacar a los traidores a la sangre pelirrojos, pero he decidido dejar eso para más adelante, para cuando nos apetezca hacer una masacre pública. De momento, nos limitaremos a acabar con esa sangre sucia con la que siempre está. Habríamos acabado matándola en un momento u otro, así que… ¿por qué no ahora?

Cuando Draco escuchó la expresión "sangre sucia", levantó la cabeza como una exhalación, sintiendo de pronto que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y que lo estaban invadiendo sudores fríos. En ese momento, solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: Hermione estaba en peligro. Y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para evitar que le pasara algo.

Siguiendo un impulso primitivo, levantó la mano débilmente y esperó hasta que Voldemort fijó sus ojos rojos en él.

\- Querido Draco, veo que por fin decides participar en nuestros diálogos – hablaba con regocijo y el rubio sabía que solo se estaba riendo de él, pero le daba igual. Notó la mirada de Nott clavada en él, al igual que las de sus padres, pero también ignoró eso -. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu intervención?

\- Me gustaría encargarme a mí de esa misión, mi señor.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa durante unos segundos y, cuando Voldemort volvió a hablar, ya no parecía estar burlándose de él.

\- Mirad esto, Draco cumplió con éxito su anterior misión y ahora pide que le demos una nueva. Se sacrifica por nuestro bando y será recompensado. Todos deberíais tomar ejemplo de él – tras unos segundos, mostró una sonrisa de reptil -. Deseo concedido. Espero que seas consciente del consiguiente castigo si no logras cumplir esta tarea.

El rubio asintió, concentrado en cerrar su mente para impedir la entrada del hombre.

\- Lucius, deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hijo – dijo por último, haciendo que el hombre de la cabellera larga platino bajar la cabeza y susurrara un "sí, amo", mientras dirigía una mirada llena de odio a Draco.

\- Bien, si nadie tiene más noticias, creo que será mejor terminar aquí la reunión – dijo Voldemort sin que nadie objetara nada -. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, pueda mostraros la cabeza de Potter clavada en la pared.

* * *

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó, o más bien gritó Nott, una vez que ambos se encontraban a salvo en los jardines de la mansión.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que dejara que uno de esos locos aceptara la misión? Esta es la única forma de salvarla, cualquier otro habría corrido a acabar con ella.

\- Claro, buena elección – dijo el moreno con tono molesto -. ¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido qué harás cuando no puedas cumplir la misión? ¡Te matará! – Theo se frotó el puente de la nariz y negó -. Estamos como al principio.

\- Tío, confía en mí. En algún momento tendremos que huir de aquí y de este bando, eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. Simplemente, huiré antes de que Él tenga tiempo de reclamarme nada.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Pero tengo razón.

\- Eso no disminuye el hecho de que seas idiota.

\- Está bien, pero deja de decir eso.

\- De decir qué, ¿que eres idiota?

El rubio le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y ambos se detuvieron, en silencio, a observar el enorme lago que se extendía ante ellos.

\- Estamos jodidos – masculló Draco.

\- Muy jodidos – lo secundó su amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Creéis que puede haberla escondido en Gringotts? – preguntó Harry.

Sus amigos no contestaron durante unos segundos, pero al final Ron suspiró.

\- Supongo que es lo más lógico. Es decir, es el banco más seguro del mundo.

\- En caso de que la Copa esté allí, va a ser imposible acceder a ella – dijo Hermione con voz decepcionada.

\- Nada es imposible – intentó animarla el moreno.

\- Está bien, puede que no sea imposible, pero es demasiado difícil. Nadie, aparte de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis a través de Quirrel, ha conseguido colarse en Gringotts, robar algo y salir vivo del lugar - añadió su amiga.

\- Charlie me contó una vez que tienen dragones reales custodiando las cámaras más importantes – intervino Ron, y su comentario pareció convencer al final a Harry de que no iba a ser posible colarse en el banco.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Hermione, temiendo que hubieran llegado a un punto muerto.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero al fin Harry se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- Yo tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada – miró significativamente a Hermione, que enseguida entendió a qué se refería y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni hablar. Te ha costado demasiado aprender a cerrar tu mente y a escapar de los pensamientos de Quién-Tú-Sabes como para intentar acceder otra vez. Además, ya te engañó una vez y logró que fueras al ministerio porque… - no logró acabar la frase.

\- Porque creía que estaba torturando a Sirius. Y yo fui y, al final, Sirius murió por mi culpa. Sí, recuerdo bastante bien ese día.

\- No pretendía… - comenzó Hermione, arrepentida.

\- Da igual, era solo una idea – la cortó Harry -. Supongo que tendremos que seguir nuestra búsqueda por otro camino y… ¿Hermione?

La chica se secó rápidamente los ojos llorosos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, es solo que acabo de acordarme de Sirius, y luego de Ted Tonks, y luego de mis padres y… - vale, si quería llevar el maldito embarazo con normalidad, tendría que aprender a no ceder ante sus hormonas revolucionadas y sus sentimientos confundidos. Lo que le recordó que todavía no les había contado a sus amigos que estaba embarazada. De pronto, la pena dejó paso al enfado y sintió que hervía de ira -. Soy estúpida.

Harry y Ron se miraron, más confundidos que nunca. No es que fueran unos expertos en cuanto a mujeres y sentimientos se trataba, pero últimamente Hermione se comportaba de una manera inusual.

\- Esto… ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? – propuso Ron, ganándose una mirada iracunda que lo hizo encogerse en el asiento.

\- Perdón, no quería… - se disculpó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que seguía sin controlar sus emociones -. Sí, creo que voy a salir fuera un momento.

Y, sin esperar más, se levantó y salió de la tienda, dejando a los dos chicos solos y preocupados.

\- ¿Crees que está en… ya sabes, esos días del mes? – preguntó Ron con torpeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero nunca antes se había puesto así. Es demasiado raro.

\- Igual es por lo de sus padres.

\- Supongo – respondió el moreno -. De todas formas, espero que esto no se alargue mucho más o acabaremos volviéndonos todos locos.

* * *

Fuera de la tienda, Hermione se sentó en el suelo, junto a un matorral de flores naranjas, y escondió la cara entre las manos, en un intento de calmarse.

Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta.

Sabía que se quitaría un gran peso de encima cuando les contara la verdad a sus amigos, pero también sabía que todavía no estaba preparada para ello.

Se prometió que no pasaría otra semana sin que lo supieran. Pasara lo que pasase después, no podía seguir llevando esa carga sola.

* * *

Dos días más se sucedieron sin que el trío de oro hiciera ningún avance en su búsqueda. Y Harry sabía que, cada hora que pasaba, cada hora en la que no descubrían nada, costaba la vida a demasiadas personas inocentes. Y no podía seguir permitiendo eso.

Así pues, y aun a sabiendas de que Hermione se enfadaría cuando se enterara, se separó de sus amigos con el pretexto de dormir una pequeña siesta y se tumbó en la cama donde solía dormir, mirando fijamente el techo de la tienda y esforzándose por entrar en la mente de Voldemort.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en la cicatriz, que comenzó como un simple picor pero aumentó hasta que notó que la frente le ardía. Se concentró en eso y, de pronto, su mente voló lejos de allí. Pero no fue a parar donde él esperaba.

Delante de él, o más bien delante del ser blanco y de ojos rojos desde el cual observaba la escena, había una pequeña celda, fría y vacía a excepción de un pequeño bulto irregular en una de las esquinas.

\- ¿Dónde está, Gregorovitch? – preguntó la voz aguda del hombre serpiente, expresando odio y dureza -. Dime dónde está y haré que todo esto acabe.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Hace muchos años que yo no la tengo – contestó el bulto, que resultó ser un anciano de cabellos revueltos y dientes caídos. La primera impresión al verlo no era muy buena, parecía un loco o un mendigo. O ambas cosas.

\- Mientes – contestó la voz aguda, mientras levantaba la varita -. _¡Crucio!_

El hombre comenzó a retorcerse, soltando gritos de dolor y carcajadas, que confirmaron a Harry el hecho de que el pobre hombre no estaba en sus cabales.

\- ¡Dime quién la tiene!

\- ¿Me matarás si lo hago? – preguntó el anciano, sin aclarar si morir era o no lo que deseaba.

\- Dímelo y lo descubrirás.

El hombre mostró una sonrisa torcida, enseñando sus podridos dientes y, con voz chirriante, reveló:

\- Dumbledore - articuló lentamente -. Él es el último poseedor de la varita de saúco.

\- ¿Cómo sé si es cierto?

\- Tendrás que arriesgarte a creerme – dijo el anciano, antes de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas.

Harry sintió como hervía de rabia, sin distinguir ya sus emociones de las de Voldemort. De pronto, el encapuchado levantó una varita y apuntó con ella al viejo, que lo miró con lágrimas de risa en los ojos y siguió riendo, disfrutando de su locura.

\- _¡Avada kedavra!_ – un resplandor verde iluminó la celda, segando así la vida del hombre y dejando en su rostro impresa una mueca aterradoramente sonriente.

De pronto, el recuerdo cambió y Harry se encontró en otra sala, mucho más amplia que la anterior pero casi igual de oscura. Delante suya había una mujer a la que reconocía bien: cabello oscuro, rizado y despeinado; mirada ida, cruel y demente; dientes pequeños y negros. Vestía una túnica ceñida de terciopelo negro y lo miraba (o más bien miraba a Voldemort), con marcado respeto y admiración.

\- Me enorgullece gratamente que haya pensado en mí para tan honrosa misión – susurró Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo abiertamente y dejando a la vista sus dientes imperfectos.

\- No creo que nadie pueda hacerlo mejor que tú, mi querida Bellatrix. Pero espero que estés al tanto de las consecuencias si no logras proteger este objeto. Es, en estos momentos, una de las posesiones más valiosas que tengo.

\- La custodiaré con mi vida, amo. No te defraudaré - hizo una reverencia exagerada, de forma que su cabello lacio rozó el suelo y se irguió de nuevo, a la espera de más instrucciones.

\- Aquí estará bien. Sé que la mansión posee numerosos pasadizos y salas ocultas y me gustaría que nadie fuera capaz nunca de acceder a ella. Dejo en tus manos elegir el lugar.

\- Gracias amo, es un gran honor para mí. No se arrepentirá.

La imagen se vuelve borrosa y Bellatrix desaparece durante unos segundos para volver a reaparecer en la misma sala, solo que con una túnica verde esta vez, único detalle que hace consciente a Harry de que ese recuerdo no es del mismo día que el anterior.

\- ¿Ya la has escondido? - preguntó Voldemort sin ningún ápice de emoción en la voz.

\- Sí, mi señor. Está en el lugar más valioso y noble de la casa. Pero no se preocupe, es imposible encontrarla si no se sabe que está ahí.

\- Confío en tu palabra, querida Bellatrix.

\- Mi amo, tengo una pregunta. ¿El objeto que escondí es la reliquia que creo?

\- Nadie puede saber que estamos en posesión de ella - adoptó un tono más suave, completamente consciente de la influencia que tenía sobre la mujer -. Será un secreto entre los dos.

La mortífaga mostró una sonrisa escalofriante y asintió sucesivas veces.

\- No lo dude amo, no lo dude. Es algo que quedará entre nosotros.

Harry abre los ojos de golpe, notando de nuevo el punzante dolor de la cicatriz, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Sintió una gota de sudor frío resbalar por su frente y se la secó, esperando tumbado hasta que su acelerada respiración se calmase.

\- A Hermione no le va a hacer gracia - dijo una voz desde las cama de al lado, haciendo que Harry diera un respingo y se volviera para observar a su amigo, que lo observaba con curiosidad -. No pretendía asustarte.

\- Pues casi me matas del susto. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Lo suficiente para saber lo que estabas haciendo.

\- Escucha, ya sé que es peligroso pero...

\- Vamos Harry, no soy Hermione - Ron sonrió y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a sentarse, notando que el moreno aún temblaba ligeramente -. Es cierto que es arriesgado, pero hace tanto tiempo que no entrabas en la mente de Quién-Tú-Sabes que, probablemente, ni siquiera esté ya alerta.

\- Eso espero, porque si lo que he descubierto es cierto, podríamos estar cerca de averiguar el paradero de la Copa.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, sin ocultar su asombro y su alegría, y se puso en pie.

\- En ese caso, habrá que llamar a Hermione. ¿Preparado para enfrentarte a la fiera? - preguntó el pelirrojo, medio en broma medio en serio.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

\- Supongo que sí.

* * *

\- O sea que no me has hecho ni caso - fue la única conclusión que sacó la chica cuando el moreno terminó de relatarles a ella y a Ron lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- Necesitaba hacerlo, Hermione - se defendió Harry -. Además, ahora ya sabemos dónde está la Copa. Es Bellatrix quien la está custodiando. Harry ha hecho lo correcto - intervino el pelirrojo.

\- Vale, y en caso de que lo que acaba de ver Harry fuera cierto, ¿qué más da? Sigue siendo igual de difícil llegar hasta el horrocrux - objetó la castaña.

\- Sí, pero estamos sobre el buen camino, lo presiento. Estoy seguro de que con un poco de planificación, lo conseguiremos - la animó Harry.

\- Según Bellatrix, la escondió en el lugar más valioso y noble de la casa - comenzó a pensar Hermione, que sabía que aquellas pistas eran lo único que tenían de momento y, le gustara o no, debían intentar averiguar más.

\- Malfoy Manor es un puto museo - se lamentó Ron -. Eso podría hacer referencia a cualquier parte.

\- ¿No dijo nada más que pudiera ayudarnos? - preguntó Hermione, esperanzada.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No me acuerdo de nad... - de pronto, pareció recordar algo más -. Pero vi otra cosa. No lo entendí muy bien, pero hacía referencia a la varita de saúco. Deberíais saberlo - y les contó la historia del viejo de dientes podridos y risa demente, deteniéndose en todos los detalles que le parecieron importantes.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione y Ron se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo dices que llamó al hombre? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Era un nombre raro, extranjero. Algo como Gregoritch o Gorovitch.

\- Gregorovitch - dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Eso! - afirmó Harry -. Espera, ¿tú sabes quién es?

\- Después de Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas más famoso del mundo. Estudió en Durmstrang, pero hace años que dicen que estaba... ido. Desapareció sin dejar rastro el año pasado. Supongo que estaba secuestrado.

\- Y tanto que estaba ido - dijo Harry, recordando la risa penetrante del anciano mientras Voldemort lo torturaba.

\- ¿Entonces puede que Dumbledore no tenga la varita de saúco? Igual mentía o divagaba - añadió Ron.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que era un recuerdo algo antiguo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis quería acabar con Dumbledore para hacerse con la varita de saúco. Y, si ese tal Gregorovitch decía la verdad, lo más probable es que... Bueno, que ya tenga la primera reliquia de la muerte.

* * *

Pasó otro día y Hermione, tras haberle dado muchas vueltas durante la noche, había decidido contarles la verdad a sus amigos. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pero era una Gryffindor. Y se enfrentaría a la situación con el valor necesario.

Entró en la tienda, donde se encontraban ya Harry y Ron, se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa, donde había un fragmento de espejo roto, y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

Sin embargo, Harry se volvió hacia ella y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- Hermione, Ron y yo hemos decidido qué hacer, pero queremos contar contigo.

\- Antes de nada, tengo algo que...

\- Tenemos que ir a Malfoy Manor - la interrumpió el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración y se le nubló la vista por un instante. ¿Iban a ir a Malfoy Manor? ¿Se iban a colar en la casa de Draco? Era su única oportunidad de verlo, de rogarle que se fuera con ellos y de contarle que iba a ser padre. Porque, aunque se lo escondiera a sus amigos, aquello era tanto asunto suyo como del rubio.

Hermione supo que, aunque fuera arriesgado en su estado, iría. Como también supo que tendría que seguir ocultándolo, porque Harry y Ron le prohibirían ir si se enteraban. Pero Hermione _necesitaba_ ir.

Así pues, intentó dominar sus emociones y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Iré. ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

 **¡Y fin del capítulo!**

Confieso que tuve que terminarlo ayer corriendo y, que está vez más que nunca, pensé que no llegaba. Pero es que mis vacaciones se alargaron más de la cuenta y ya no podía haceros esperar una semana más. Yo creo que el capítulo a incluido mucha acción y que está muy bien... Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo 😊

En primer lugar, hemos visto la reacción de Hermione. Sé que el tema del aborto, del embarazo adolescente y todo eso es lugar a muchas opiniones, pero yo intento hacer interesante la historia manteniendo la ética. No creo haber molestado a nadie con la elección que Hermione toma, pero si no es así, bueno, lo siento 😊

Hemos visto el "reencuentro" de Voldemort y Dumbledore y un cachito de Nott y su padre... Sí, todos odiamos al mortífago tanto como amamos a Theo 😂😍

Luego, en la reunión de los mortifagos, Draco ha demostrado ser inteligente y seguir queriendo a la chica al aceptar la misión de matarla, arriesgando así su vida. Cómo no lo vamos a querer 😍😍

Además, gracias a que Harry no ha hecho caso a Hermione el trío de oro ha descubierto que Voldemort tiene la varita de saúco y que Bellatrix guarda la copa de Hufflepuff. Y ni cortos ni perezosos, Ron y Harry han decidido que irán a Malfoy Manor a hacerse con el horrocrux, cambiando así los planes de Hermione de sincerarse. ¿Pero como conseguirán entrar en la mansión con la protección con la que cuenta? ¿Tendremos por fin nuestro esperado reencuentro? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para verlo 😊

Antes de despedirme, contestaré a todos aquellos a quienes no puedo contestar por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola una vez más amor 😘❤ La escena de Ginny llegará, no te preocupes por eso. Pero todavía no, habrá que esperar para verla 😉😊 Espero que tus pregunta vayan resolviéndose pocoa poco, este capitulo nos ha adelantado muchas cosas 😊 Gracias por lo de las vacaciones y me alegro muchísimo de que la historia te guste tanto, respecto a lo de la edad, siempre me dicen que escribo como una persona mas mayor de lo que soy 😂 Tengo menos de los que me dijiste, pero soy madura 😊💗 Muchos besos y abrazos desde aquí y espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capitulo 😘😘💗

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola cielo, gracias de corazón, me alegro mucho de que aprecies tanto el fanfic ❤❤ Gracias por lo de las vacaciones y ojala la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga 💕 Disfruta del nuevo capítulo 😘❤❤

\- **Natalia:** Deseo concedido, quien tienes otro capitulo súper interesante y movido que espero que hayas disfrutado ❤ Gracias por comentar y por ser paciente amor 😘😘💗

\- **Daniella08:** Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado 😊❤

Gracias a todos los que comentáis y no olvidéis dejar revise esta semana, no cuesta mucho rato pero sí que me hacéis muy feliz 😊😊💓

 **Gracias también por leerme,** nl olvidéis **darle al Go** para suscribiros y seguirme y **recomendar el fanfic a vuestros amigos,** para que está historia pueda llegar a más gente 😊😊

Y de nuevo, **por favor dejad reviews, poorfaporfaporfa 😂❤❤**

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Ahora que se acerca septiembre y la vuelta a clase, tendré que preparar cosas y, por ese y otros motivos (no os preocupéis, no me vuelvo a ir de vacaciones 😂) **tardaré otras tres semanas** **(espero que no más) en subir.**

 **Gracias una vez más por la paciencia, os quiero ❤**


	34. MALFOY MANOR I

Harry y Ron se miraron y el moreno asintió.

\- Verás, sabemos que no va a ser fácil. Malfoy Manor se utiliza como punto de encuentro para los mortífagos, por lo que contará con diferentes hechizos y elementos de protección contra los que, probablemente, no sabríamos qué hacer.

Hermione alzó una ceja y los miró, extrañada.

\- Sí, supongo que todo eso podía imaginármelo. Pero entonces… ¿no tenéis ningún plan? ¿Queréis ir allí a probar suerte, aun sabiendo que nos será imposible acceder al interior? – habían realizado misiones arriesgadas en diversas ocasiones, pero esa era, simplemente, suicida.

Ron elevó la comisura de la boca, dejando entrever una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga. Obviamente tenían un plan.

\- En realidad, llevábamos tiempo pensando en ir a Malfoy Manor y el saber que la copa está allí nos ha dado el pretexto perfecto. Harry y yo estábamos tan perdidos como tú intentando idear alguna estratagema, cuando he visto lo que Harry tenía en la mano.

El moreno, para afirmar las palabras de Ron, le tendió a Hermione el pedazo de espejo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo la costumbre de llevarlo siempre encima. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba jugando con él cuando Ron me preguntó qué era.

La castaña dio varias vueltas al trozo reflectante, observándolo desde todos los ángulos para intentar descifrar su secreto. Pero por más que lo intentó, no consiguió ver nada extraño.

\- No veo cómo este espejo roto podría ayudarnos.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mucho más que un espejo.

\- Es nuestro billete de entrada en Malfoy Manor – terminó Ron.

* * *

\- Espera, ¿dices que Sirius te lo dio? – preguntó Hermione, que no acababa de entender muy bien a dónde querían ir a parar sus amigos.

\- Exactamente. Antes de empezar quinto curso. Me explicó levemente que lo usaba para comunicarse con mi padre cuando los dos estaban en Hogwarts, pero me olvidé de él. Además, podía hablar con Sirius a través de la chimenea de la sala común así que tampoco me hacía falta. Sin embargo, no paro de darle vueltas…. Puede que, algún día, Sirius cogiera su pedazo de espejo y esperara a que yo usara el mío, con la esperanza de que me acordara – Harry suspiró -. Pero eso nunca pasó.

\- No te puedes culpar por ello, Harry. No sabías para qué servía el espejo – dijo suavemente Hermione -. Además, me parece bien que sea un método de comunicación, pero todavía no entiendo cómo nos va a ayudar a entrar en Malfoy Manor. Es decir… Sirius ya no puede utilizarlo.

\- Sirius no, pero otra persona sí – concretó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Otra persona? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien de la Orden? – se esperanzó Hermione, pero sus dos amigos enseguida negaron con la cabeza.

\- Mira en el espejo otra vez – le pidió Harry.

La chica evitó bufar y dirigió la mirada otra vez hacia el objeto que sostenía en la mano, convencida de que volvería a ver su simple reflejo. Sin embargo, se encontró con dos ojos que la miraban. Dos enormes ojos verdes, similares a pelotas de tenis y, en definitiva, no humanos. Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, sin duda de quién la observaba desde el otro lado del espejo.

\- ¿Dobby? – logró articular al fin.

Con un chasquido, el elfo doméstico se materializó frente a los chicos. Vestía un simple paño blanco, pero llevaba los pies y brazos recubiertos de docenas de calcetines, pulseras y colgantes que saltaba a la vista que había hecho él mismo. Todavía con el espejo gemelo en la mano, hizo una reverencia ante la chica.

\- Dobby la ayudará a entrar en la mansión de sus ex-amos, señorita Granger.

* * *

\- Está bien, así que Dobby, al poder aparecerse y desaparecerse en cualquier lugar, nos va a ayudar a entrar en la mansión. Hasta ahí lo entiendo, pero creo que se os olvida un pequeño detalle – dijo Hermione después de que sus amigos terminaran de explicarle el plan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron frunciendo las cejas.

\- Bueno, sabemos que la copa está en la casa, pero no en qué parte. Podríamos pegarnos días buscándola sin encontrarla, pero estoy segura de que no contamos con más de un par de horas, incluso con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad. Además, podríamos aparecernos justo durante una de sus reuniones y eso aumentaría todavía más las posibilidades de ser capturados.

\- Hermione, somos conscientes de que puede que no consigamos nada yendo allí. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Ni siquiera si pudiera penetrar de nuevo en la mente de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis averiguaría nada, porque solo Bellatrix sabe dónde está la copa. Podemos intentar capturarla y practicarle Oclumancia – ante la mirada de sus dos amigos, Harry se retractó -. Está bien, supongo que eso es una mala idea. Pero debemos ir, Hermione.

El moreno sabía el debate interno que sufría su amiga. Puede ser que, en unas horas, estuvieran en manos de los mortífagos. Pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba. Era el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Draco. Al fin y al cabo, iban a su casa. Las probabilidades eran muy altas. Harry prefería no pensar en esa situación, pero sabía que, si pasaba, muchas cosas estarían en juego. ¿Y si alguno de los dos hacía una tontería? Además, no parecía el mejor momento para que Ron se enterara de que estaban saliendo, si eso es lo que hacían. Tuvo que disimular una mueca de disgusto al acordarse del rubio besando a su amiga en la arboleda junto al castillo.

Ron sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

\- No pareces muy decidida, Hermione.

La chica intentó erguirse y sonreír para parecer despreocupada, pero no lo consiguió.

\- Es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Pero ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo.

\- Vale, entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

\- Espera un momento – intervino el moreno -. Puede que Dobby pueda sernos de ayuda en algo más.

\- En todo lo que desee. Dobby hará todo lo que Harry Potter le pida – dijo el elfo doméstico, en cuyos ojos se podía ver brillar la ilusión.

\- Sé que hace un tiempo que ya no trabajas para los Malfoy, ¿pero crees que serías capaz de hacernos una breve descripción de la casa? Ya sabes, dónde se encuentra cada habitación y todo eso.

\- Dobby trabajó en esa casa por más de medio siglo, recuerda todos los lugares y habitaciones, a no ser que hayan hecho algún cambio. Dobby conoce también algunos pasadizos secretos que le podrían venir bien a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

* * *

\- No creo que la capa pueda ofrecernos mucha protección a los tres. Ya no somos niños de primero – puntualizó Hermione.

\- Lo sé, pero es lo único que nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos, al menos al principio. Puede que incluso salgamos victoriosos.

\- Con salir vivos me conformo – Harry y Hermione dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria a Ron -. ¿Qué? Vamos, todos pensamos lo mismo. Es un plan arriesgado y hay muchas probabilidades de no encontrar la copa. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, parece que la suerte está siempre de nuestra parte.

Hermione no pudo más que darle la razón. Con todas las situaciones a las que habrían sobrevivido, aquella sería solo una más que apuntar a la colección. O eso esperaba.

\- ¿Vamos a partir ahora? – preguntó la castaña y Harry reflexionó durante unos momentos.

\- Podemos hacerlo si es lo que queréis, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a la noche, cuando todos estén dormidos. Así, las probabilidades de encontrarnos con alguien serán mínimas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Además, así podemos pensar bien qué es lo que vamos a hacer una vez entremos – asintió Ron.

\- Está bien. En ese caso, dadme un momento y ahora lo planeamos todo – dijo Hermione antes de abandonar la tienda para sentarse en el exterior.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba, durante unos instantes, ser consciente del cambio que acababa de dar la situación. Hace unos minutos iba a contarles a Ron y a Harry la verdad pero, ahora, se aventuraba en una nueva misión. Que no era otra que entrar en la casa del padre de su hijo.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. No estaba preocupada por ella misma, más bien lo estaba por el bebé. Sabía que cualquier hechizo, cualquier caída, podía acabar con el feto. No podía permitirse correr tanto como quisiera, ni luchar sin preocuparse por morir. Porque no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego.

Además, estaba Draco. ¿Y si se lo encontraba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Aunque por dentro le aterrorizaba la idea, sabía que en realidad estaba deseando verlo cara a cara. Tenía que disipar sus temores de una vez. No había tenido ninguna noticia de él en el último mes y la incertidumbre le estaba matando. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si… y si se había olvidado de ella y había vuelto junto a su familia? Pronto desechó esa idea. Tenía que confiar en él, no podía permitirse dudar en esos momentos. Así pues, iría y dejaría al destino actuar. Quizás consiguieran escapar sin ser vistos, quizás Draco la vería y correría a su encuentro.

Pero la realidad la golpeó con una fuerza sobrenatural. Estaban en medio de una guerra e iban a internarse en la guarida del enemigo. Con más o menos suerte, aquella noche cambiarían muchas cosas.

* * *

\- ¿A las mazmorras? – preguntó Ron extrañado ante la sugerencia de su amigo -. ¿Por qué querríamos aparecernos allí?

\- Porque, según sabemos, hay varios prisioneros en la mansión y estarán allí abajo. Podríamos utilizar este viaje para liberarlos.

\- No sé, Harry. Eso suena muy bien, pero si nos distraemos con tareas secundarias… - opinó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No te gustaría que alguien liberara a tu madre si fuera ella la que estuviera cautiva? – preguntó Harry, sabiendo que Ron no podría rechistar ante ese argumento.

\- Está bien. Si a Hermione le parece bien, lo haremos así.

En ese momento, la chica entró en la tienda y asintió.

\- No creo que liberar a los prisioneros sea difícil con la ayuda de Dobby. Después, deberíamos dirigirnos a las plantas superiores para empezar la búsqueda – se volvió y anduvo hacia la parte posterior de la tienda -. Voy a preparar todo lo necesario en mi bolso.

Ron y Harry se miraron y sonrieron. Esa sí que era la Hermione con la que estaban acostumbrados a tratar. Fuerte, decidida, responsable. Puede que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Qué alejados de la realidad estaban.

* * *

\- ¿Ronda nocturna? – aquellas palabras recordaron al rubio todas las noches pasadas con la chica en los pasillos del castillo, aquellas primeras peleas, las consiguientes reconciliaciones, los besos robados… No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza ante todos aquellos recuerdos.

\- Hemos decidido aumentar la vigilancia y creemos que es necesario estar tan alerta durante la noche como durante el día – explicó su padre, dando a entender que no le daba la opción de elegir -. Empezarás tú. Hoy. Deberás patrullar por los pasillos hasta que alguno de nosotros se levante. Tendrás también que vigilar que el prisionero trabaje y no haga nada extraño. Y cuídate de dormirte o despistarte – Lucius lo miró durante unos segundos de forma gélida -. Lo lamentarás.

* * *

\- Estamos preparados, Dobby – dijo Harry, extendiendo la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus amigos, que se encogieron tanto como pudieron para meterse enteros en ella.

El elfo doméstico asintió y, con un simple chasquido, el trío de oro abandonó junto a la criatura el bosque para aparecerse muchos kilómetros lejos de allí, en una oscura y fría habitación de piedra.

Las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry, tras comprobar que no había peligro, quitó la capa de invisibilidad que les cubría y el trío de oro esperó en silencio durante unos instantes que les parecieron interminables, dando tiempo a sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la penumbra hasta que, poco a poco, fueron distinguiendo diferentes elementos en la sala.

Había columnas de piedra por todas partes y de ellas sobresalían todo de tipo de objetos de tortura, además de diversas cadenas. Sin embargo, todo ello parecía desierto. Pero aún así, notaban en aquel lugar alguna otra presencia, algo que les indicaba que no estaban solos.

\- ¿Hola? – Se atrevió por fin a susurrar Hermione -. ¿Hay alguien ahí? No tenemos mucho tiempo. Queremos ayudaros.

De pronto, una figura pequeña se alzó frente a ellos y preguntó, con un tono entre sorprendido y esperanzado.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Harry? ¿Ron?

El moreno abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz.

\- ¿Eres tú, Luna?

La rubia llegó hasta ellos y les sonrió, pero mostraba una expresión triste y cansada. Sus ojos ya no lucían ese brillo fantasioso y su mirada ya no se desviaba hacia la nada. Era como si le hubieran robado su esencia. Tenía la cara manchada y el pelo enmarañado y se notaba que llevaba algún tiempo ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? – preguntó Hermione, dándole un corto abrazo.

\- A los mortífagos no les gustó el contenido que mi padre publicaba en "El Quisquilloso". Decían que daba a la gente esperanzas y ganas de luchar.

\- Así que te raptaron para castigar a tu padre – terminó Ron, frunciendo las cejas.

Luna asintió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero si pudiera volver atrás y elegir, le pediría a mi padre que no parara de sacar ejemplares. En estos días, la esperanza es lo último que debemos perder.

El trío de oro guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Luna? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar Harry.

\- Algo menos de un mes. Pero siempre he sabido que alguien vendría a por nosotros, aunque ellos no me creyeran.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Hay más gente aquí? – dijo la chica, intentando distinguir algo a su alrededor.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

\- Griphook, ven. No tienes nada que temer. Son…

\- Sé quiénes son – respondió una voz ronca desde algún lugar de la sala -. Todo el mundo conoce al señor Potter y a sus dos amigos.

Y un duende de aspecto huraño se materializó ante ellos, transportando a Harry a un lugar lejano en un tiempo lejano.

\- Usted… lo recuerdo. Me llevó a mi cámara de Gringotts en primero, cuando Hagrid me acompañaba.

El duende asintió.

\- Veo que tiene buena memoria, señor Potter. Y qué casualidad que sea exactamente su cámara de Gringotts la que me trajo aquí.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo y lo miró.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere.

\- Verás, después del ataque al Ministerio, la señora Lestrange se presentó en nuestras oficinas. Solicitaba, o más bien ordenaba, que la lleváramos hasta la cámara de la familia Potter. Pero a nosotros no nos está permitido. Intenté explicárselo de todas las maneras posibles y lo único que conseguí es acabar aquí.

\- Vaya, yo… lo siento – masculló Harry.

\- No tiene que lamentarse, señor Potter. No hice esto para protegerle, ni mucho menos. La guerra que lidian estos días me es indiferente. Lo hice porque nadie puede incumplir las leyes de Gringotts, bajo pena de muerte.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la estancia. Harry sabía cómo eran los duendes; egocéntricos, envidiosos, codiciosos, estafadores. Y aquella criatura, por alguna razón, no le caía bien.

Ron aprovechó el momento para intervenir.

\- Escuchad, todo esto está muy bien y estoy seguro de que podréis hablar tranquilamente luego, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Lo mejor será que Dobby los lleve fuera de aquí y luego vuelva a por nosotros para que empecemos a buscar la… - Hermione lo advirtió con la mirada -. Bueno, ya sabéis.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Hermione cuando el elfo doméstico comenzó a moverse -. Antes has hablado de "ellos", Luna. ¿No hay nadie más aquí?

\- Sí, pero se lo llevaron ayer para examinar una varita – respondió la chica.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Harry.

\- A Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas.

Los chicos se miraron y Ron asintió antes de volverse hacia Dobby.

\- Llévate a ellos dos a "El Refugio". Explícales a Bill y Fleur la situación y diles que nosotros no tardaremos en ir. Después, vuelve aquí y sácanos de las mazmorras. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- Muchas gracias chicos – dijo Luna, abrazando levemente a Ron y Harry y poniéndose frente a Hermione. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y la rubia esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, la primera en todo el rato que llevaban juntos. Después, abrazó a la castaña y le susurró:

\- Todo saldrá bien. Los tres saldréis adelante – sin darle tiempo a responder, se apartó de ella y anduvo hacia el elfo doméstico, que enseguida cogió su mano y la del duende. Acto seguido, los tres se desaparecieron con un chasquido.

* * *

Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que Dobby tardó en volver, Hermione no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a una cosa. La última frase de Luna la había dejado realmente tocada. ¿A qué se refería con eso de "los tres saldréis adelante"? Algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que ver con Harry y Ron, sino más bien con Draco y el bebé. Pero, ¿cómo podía saber ella que estaba embarazada?

Siempre le había maravillado Luna, pues consideraba que tenía un sexto sentido único. Veía cosas que nadie más lograba, era extremadamente observadora y, aunque la gente creyera lo contrario, una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía.

Un chasquido la distrajo de sus cavilaciones cuando Dobby se apareció en la fría habitación.

\- El señor Bill y la señora Fleur se han mostrado muy serviciales y amables, señor Weasley. Ya están esperándolos a ustedes, aunque les he dicho que tardarían algo más.

\- Muchas gracias, Dobby. Ahora necesitamos que nos transportes a alguna otra habitación de la casa a partir de la cual podamos desplazarnos libremente por la mansión – respondió Ron.

\- ¿Algo así como el salón?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pensábamos en algo más discreto.

El elfo reflexionó durante un momento y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

\- ¿Qué les parece la despensa?

Los chicos repasaron las explicaciones que Dobby les había dado acerca de la mansión. La despensa se encontraba en el primer piso, junto al salón, comedor y demás salas de estar, pero era una habitación pequeña que pasaba totalmente desapercibida.

Hermione asintió y vio que sus amigos también estaban de acuerdo.

\- Perfecto. Pongámonos en marcha.

\- ¿Empezaremos buscando a Ollivander, no? – preguntó Ron.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Después, podremos centrarnos en la búsqueda principal – respondió Harry.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron, para aparecerse un piso por encima en una habitación repleta tanto de ingredientes culinarios como de objetos extraños y amenazantes.

\- Bien – dijo Harry sacando la capa y echándola por encima de sus amigos – pues vamos con ello.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y vio sus tobillos, perfectamente visibles. Era obvio que la capa se les había quedado pequeña, y más aun si también contaban con Dobby.

\- Chicos, creo que será mejor que nos separemos – sus amigos la miraron extrañados y ella les señaló sus pies -. Es ridículo que la usemos si no nos hace del todo invisibles. Creo que, si vosotros os vais con la capa y yo me voy con Dobby, será más rápido. Esta mansión es muy grande, de otra forma necesitaríamos demasiado tiempo para estudiarla.

\- Hermione, cuando el grupo se separa es cuando empiezan a morir – puntualizó Harry -. No puedes ir por ahí siendo visible.

\- Pero Dobby podría hacer que nos esfumáramos en menos de un segundo si pasara algo y luego volver a por vosotros. En serio chicos, no hay peligro.

Aunque seguían preocupados, aquello pareció convencerlos un poco.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Ron.

\- Totalmente.

Harry y Ron se miraron y, al fin, el moreno suspiró.

\- Está bien, nos separaremos. Pero nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una hora exacta, hayamos, o no encontrado a Ollivander y la copa, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió y los miró en silencio. ¿Y si aquella era la última vez que los veía?

\- Hermione… - susurró el pelirrojo, mientras la chica se abalanzaba sobre ellos y los abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas -. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Llevamos la capa y tendremos cuidado. Tú eres la que más peligro corre.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se recompuso.

\- Nadie corre peligro. Lo conseguiremos, estoy segura. Lo mejor será que nos dividamos el trabajo. Dado que Ollivander no cabe debajo de la capa, Dobby y yo lo buscaremos y lo pondremos a salvo en cuanto demos con él. Mientras, vosotros podéis buscar la copa y nos encontraremos aquí en una hora como hemos quedado. ¿Os parece bien?

Los chicos asintieron. Parecía lo más razonable y, aunque siguiera sin hacerles gracia la idea de separarse, podría ahorrarles mucho tiempo.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos ya o amanecerá – se volvió hacia Dobby y le señaló la puerta -. ¿Estás listo, Dobby?

\- Lo estoy, señorita Granger. No os preocupéis, Harry Potter y señor Weasley. No dejaré que le pase nada.

El moreno asintió y Hermione y el elfo abandonaron la despensa. Ya era oficial. Su misión había comenzado.

* * *

Durante la primera media hora, tanto los chicos como Hermione y Dobby se dedicaron a explorar las diferentes habitaciones de la planta inferior con el máximo sigilo posible, pero sin encontrar nada. Harry y Ron se centraban en los rincones, en los lugares secretos donde pudiera estar escondido el horrocrux, mientras que los otros buscaban alguna habitación que les llamara la atención. Entre lo grande que era la mansión y el cuidado que debían tener, aquello les iba a costar más de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

* * *

Hermione se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del atrio y se frotó la cara, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

\- Dobby, ya hemos mirado todos los salones sin encontrar nada. ¿Crees que Ollivander podría estar en otra planta?

El elfo pareció reflexionar ante la pregunta.

\- Dobby no cree que esté en la segunda ni en la tercera planta, porque ahí están las habitaciones. Pero puede que en el ático. El señor Malfoy tenía ahí un estudio donde hacía cosas… - en su vista apareció ligeramente un destello de miedo -. malignas.

\- Deberíamos subir, entonces – dijo Hermione, pero el elfo la miró indeciso.

\- ¿Está segura, señorita Granger? Si alguien saliera de su habitación justo en ese momento…

\- Por eso tenemos que estar alerta. Dobby, si percibes cualquier movimiento, cualquier sombra, haz que nos aparezcamos en el piso inferior. Buscaremos a los chicos y nos iremos, pero no podemos abandonarnos.

El elfo asintió y la miró con respeto.

\- La señorita Granger es muy valiente y Dobby la apoya. Dobby no dejaría solo a Harry Potter y al señor Weasley.

\- Muy bien, Dobby. Vamos – y le tendió la mano para que, en caso de peligro, pudieran desaparecerse rápidamente.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido. Aquella ronda nocturna iba a matarlo de aburrimiento. No era, ni de lejos, la mitad de interesante que las rondas nocturnas en Hogwarts.

Aquello alejó su pensamiento hacia Hermione, como tantas veces le pasaba durante el día. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Pensaría en él? Odiaba sentirse como un enamorado, pero en el fondo sabía que lo estaba. Y eso le dolía todavía más. Seguía teniendo la sensación de estar incompleto, como si la chica se hubiera llevado parte de su esencia. Y necesitaba recuperarla. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Un ligero golpeteo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y alzó la vista. Frente a él, Ollivander inspeccionaba las varitas que los carroñeros y mortífagos habían robado a lo largo de esa semana y, en un papel, anotaba quiénes eran sus expropietarios. Podía parecer una tarea fácil, pero más de 30 varitas se amontonaban sobre el escritorio y, aunque el anciano podía distinguirlas en menos de un minuto, era necesario que escribiera todas sus propiedades, ventajas e inconvenientes. Como una redacción interminable y tediosa.

El hombre levantó la vista y la clavó, cansado, en el joven. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

\- Puede dormirse, señorito Malfoy. No tengo pensado ir a ninguna parte.

El rubio apartó la vista y frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que lo tratara de forma amable teniendo en cuenta que estaba secuestrado. Era como… como si en el fondo, supiera cuales eran las verdaderas inclinaciones de Draco, como si reconociera que era bueno. Y eso le molestaba y le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

\- Le traeré un poco de agua. Parece sediento – dijo como pretexto para poder irse de aquella habitación. Necesitaba pasear, despejarse, poner en blanco su mente. Se estaba volviendo loco encerrado en esa ratonera.

* * *

Tras haber pasado la segunda planta, Hermione se relajó ligeramente. De momento, todo iba bien. Sin embargo, todavía era pronto para despreocuparse. No sabía con qué se encontrarían en el ático.

Pasaron la tercera planta, la de las habitaciones para invitados y, por fin, llegaron a la cuarta. Y fuera lo que fuese lo que se esperaba Hermione, desde luego, no era aquello.

Una habitación tan amplia como la Sala de los Menesteres, solo que mucho más lúgubre y fría, aparecía ante ellos. Se podían observar todo tipo de muebles ostentosos, tapices, alfombras, cuadros y muestras de riqueza, pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue la simple mesa que había en el centro, únicamente iluminada por tres pequeñas velas. En ella, reconoció al señor Ollivander, el mismo que hacía siete años le había vendido su varita, el mismo al que veía todos los años a través del escaparate del callejón Diagon. Parecía mucho más cansado y anciano, pero era inconfundible. Y la torre de varitas que se apilaban a un lado solo la reafirmaban.

\- ¿Señor Ollivander? – logró articular al fin, dándose cuenta al poco de que lo había dicho demasiado alto. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie más en esa planta.

El anciano pareció sorprendido al oír su nombre y todavía lo estuvo más cuando levantó la vista.

\- Hemos venido a sacarlo de aquí – dijo Hermione, entrando en el ático seguida de Dobby -. Soy…

\- La señorita Granger. Varita hecha de vid, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, 10 pulgadas y ¾ , flexible y buena para realizar encantamientos. Sí, me acuerdo, Su elección fue rápida y obvia. Una buena varita para una buena bruja.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió, sorprendida de que pudiera recordar todo eso.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Hermione -. Dobby le sacará de aquí y le llevará a un lugar seguro – entonces se volvió hacia el elfo -. Dobby, lo mejor será que después de aparezcas en la planta baja. Ve con Harry y Ron y yo me reuniré con vosotros en la despensa.

\- ¿Está segura, señorita Granger? Podría esperarme aquí y…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No podemos perder más tiempo.

Como toda respuesta, el elfo doméstico asintió y le tendió la mano al señor Ollivander. Este se la cogió y, un segundo antes de desaparecer, la chica pudo percibir en los ojos del anciano una mirada emocionaba, que expresaba lo que al hombre no le dio tiempo a decir: Gracias.

* * *

\- Ron, no creo que la copa esté debajo de los cojines. No parece un lugar muy noble – dijo Harry, al ver a su amigo revolviendo entre los sofás. Estaban en el salón, la habitación principal de la casa. Algo le decía que la copa tenía que estar allí, pero no lograban dar con ella ni acercarse a su paradero.

\- Quién sabe, tío. Es donde se sientan sus nobles culos. Bellatrix está loca, cualquier sitio podría ser bueno.

El moreno cerró los ojos y negó, intentando concentrarse. Sentía como que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero, por alguna razón, no alcanzaba a descifrarla.

\- Creo que deberíamos pararnos a pensar. A pensar como ellos lo harían. Si tú fueras un Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que más te preocuparía? – dijo Harry.

\- Mantener el estúpido linaje – respondió el pelirrojo sin pensárselo.

Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos y su mirada se desvió hacia la pared izquierda, hacia el enorme tapiz que la cubría casi por completo.

\- Eso es, Ron. Eres un genio – dijo Harry, eufórico.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde está la copa? – preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando la cabeza rápidamente.

El moreno asintió y Ron siguió su mirada hasta vislumbrar también el enorme tapiz. Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

Ante ellos, los árboles genealógicos de las familias Malfoy y Black se extendían y fundían, de forma casi interminable; ostentoso, soberbio. Noble.

La copa estaba allí. Lo sabían sin necesidad de que nadie se lo confirmara.

* * *

Hermione sintió de nuevo el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros cuando el elfo doméstico y el fabricante de varitas desaparecieron, dejándola sola en el inmenso ático de la mansión Malfoy. Percibió el tic-tac de un reloj lejano. El aire azotando los enormes ventanales y las cristaleras. El calor que emitían las llamas de las velas, leve, pero perceptible. Y, por encima de todo eso, oyó algo. Algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

Pasos. Alguien se acercaba, y su intuición le decía que no se trataba de Harry y Ron.

* * *

El rubio entró en el ático con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente de que, a escasos metros, alguien le apuntaba con una varita. La exclamación de sorpresa que lanzó la chica alertó a Draco de que algo allí no marchaba bien y, en menos de un segundo, desenvainó su varita y apuntó con ella a la intrusa. Y la sorpresa, la confusión, la alegría, el enfado, todo se arremolinó en su interior, en una bola de sentimientos indescifrable que lo paralizó durante unos segundos. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se le había caído el vaso de agua, rompiéndose el fino cristal y derramando el líquido por toda la estancia.

Era ella. La chica con la que soñaba cada noche. La cara que se aparecía en su mente en cuanto se despistaba, la que lo animaba a seguir, dándole fuerzas sin siquiera estar presente. Pero parecía cambiada. Más… madura. Solo llevaban un mes separados, pero el rubio percibió algo diferente en ella. Algo que no era capaz de explicar, pero que sabía que estaba allí. Como una esencia.

Hermione también lo analizaba en silencio. Si se hubiera imaginado su reencuentro, habría pensado que se fundirían en un abrazo, o en un beso, o en ambas. Que sonreirían y llorarían, que se mirarían y, por fin, se notarían enteros. Habría esperado cualquier cosa menos ese tenso silencio. El chico parecía cansado, mucho más de lo que lo había visto nunca. Unas líneas moradas bañaban sus ojos, como recordatorio de las muchas noches que había pasado en vela. El pelo caía sobre su cara, despeinado y descuidado y una incipiente barba cubría sus mejillas. Pero lo peor eran los ojos. Era como si… como si dentro de ellos hubiera encerrado un terrible sufrimiento. Como si pidieran ayuda en silencio.

Tras varios segundos, fue la chica quien rompió el silencio.

\- Draco… - y aquello pareció romper el hechizo. El chico avanzó a trompicones hacia ella, la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente, intentando convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Y después, la besó como nunca antes la habían besado y como no volverían a hacerlo. Algo estalló en el interior de la castaña, feliz al reconocer aquellos labios tan familiares y la chica estrechó su abrazo, deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca. No existía nada: ni el bien, ni el mal; ni los _muggles,_ ni los magos; ni el peligro, ni la muerte, ni el dolor. Todo era mínimo en ese momento. Lo único importante era aquel beso, ávido pero a la vez dulce, un beso de reencuentro, lleno de promesas, de temores.

No fueron más de 5 segundos pero, si les preguntaran, podrían decir que aquello duró horas. Y ojalá hubiera sido así, porque la realidad pronto los golpeó bruscamente.

\- ¿Estás loca? – dijo Draco, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Su tono intentaba sonar duro, pero no lo conseguía. El momento era demasiado especial como para enfadarse -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes lo que te sucedería si alguien te…?

\- Draco, soy consciente del peligro – lo cortó la chica, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo -. No puedo decirte qué hacemos aquí, pero debes saber que hemos liberado a todos los prisioneros.

En ese momento, el rubio pareció recordar que, hacía unos minutos, Ollivander había estado en aquella mesa inspeccionando las varitas.

\- Me parece bien – contestó simplemente -. ¿Y has dicho "nosotros"? ¿Potter y Weasley están también aquí?

Hermione asintió.

\- Ven con nosotros, Draco. Por favor.

El rubio negó.

\- No puedo. Todavía no. Me han encargado una misión y, si me voy, se la darán a otro. Y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Algo de los mortífagos? ¿Algo… cruel?

Draco mostró una sonrisa amarga.

\- Más o menos. Pero no te preocupes por ello, sé lo que hago.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, la tomó con la barbilla y la besó de nuevo, esta vez de forma más breve. Y, sin saber por qué, aquel beso recordó a Hermione algo. Algo muy importante que debía contarle al chico. De pronto se sintió nerviosa, más que nunca. ¿Cómo empezar esa conversación?

\- Draco, tengo algo que contarte – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, era una Gryffindor. Afrontaría aquello con valor.

\- Ya me imagino, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Tienes que salir de aquí. Nos encontraremos pronto, te lo prometo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene que ser ahora, Draco.

Pero el chico ya no le prestaba atención. Había levantado la cabeza y miraba a la puerta con expresión de pánico. Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, la había agarrado del cuello y empujado contra la mesa.

\- ¿Draco? – dijo la chica, confusa, intentando liberarse de la fuerza con la que la agarraba el rubio. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué intentaba?

\- Te quiero, Hermione. Recuérdalo pase lo que pase – susurró al oído de la chica antes de apuntarla con su varita.

En ese momento, una tercera persona irrumpió en la sala. Bellatrix abrió los ojos como platos y mostró una sonrisa cruel y sádica. A paso lento, entró en el ático y se acercó a la chica, que la miraba con odio y estaba todavía apresada por el rubio. La mujer pareció reconocerla, porque asintió en señal de aprobación.

\- Vaya, vaya, Draco. Tienes más aptitudes de las que pensaba.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Antes de nada, sí, sé que me ha costado más de un mes subir y lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero en serio, no tenía ni idea de que iba a tardar tanto. Os hubiera avisado de haberlo sabido. Además, estas últimas semanas, con el final del verano, la vuelta a clase, etc. pues ni tenía mucho tiempo, ni me apetecía perder el poco que me quedaba de las vacaciones escribiendo. Y por cierto, estaba sin ideas. Y era frustante. Era como si supiera qué quería hacer y cómo quería que acabara el capítulo (con el encuentro, la aparición de Bellatrix, etc.) pero no tenía NI IDEA (en serio, era incluso estresante XD) de como hacer para que eso pasara, para que me ocupara un capítulo y, además, fuera interesante. Pero estoy muy contenta con el capítulo y creo que avanza mucho en la historia (aunque sé que la intriga que os he dejado es muy grande) XD

Hemos visto cómo los chicos, con la ayuda de Dobby, entraban en la mansión y liberaban a Luna y al duende Griphook (que me cae fatal, por cierto XD). Después, por petición de Hermione, se han separado y ella y el elfo han conseguido encontrar a Ollivander, mientras que Harry y Ron creen haber descubierto el paradero de la copa (aunque todavía no se han hecho con ella).

¡Y por fin hemos tenido el esperado reencuentro! ❤ ¿Ha sido como esperábais? Sé que no ha sido muy largo, pero al menos hemos tenido otro pequeño momentito de Dramione, que falta nos hacía ya ;P Sin embargo, Bellatrix ha llegado y lo ha fastidiado todo... aunque más fastidiados están Hermione, Ron y Harry, porque los han descubierto. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué hacen y si logran escapar victoriosos (o al menos vivos los tres) de la mansión... ¡A esperar ;P!

Por cierto, cuando Draco ha agarrado a Hermione era, obviamente, para protegerla. Ha simulado que la había capturado para que Bellatrix no los viera juntos y, al tenerla cerca, también puede protegerla. ¡Y le ha dicho que la quiere! ¡Por fin alguien da el paso! 😍 Aunque no estoy segura de si están en una situación en la que sirva para mucho, pero algo es algo.

Bueno, y ese ha sido todo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que la espera haya merecido la pena (de nuevo, perdón por eso, pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo) :) Ahora, responderé a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola de nuevo amor ❤ Sí, me alegro de que tu también pienses que Hermione hizo lo correcto, y como ves, todavía no sabemos como reaccionarán sus amigos (ni Draco) al enterarse. Pero te desvelo no queda mucho para que lo veamos ;P Nuestro querido Theo tiene mala suerte, sí, y creo que eso hace que lo amemos todavía más XD ❤ Espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo :) Millones de besos y abrazos desde aquí 😘😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola cielo :) De momento, ya se ha saciado un poco tu intriga, aunque supongo que seguirás impaciente por el siguiente capítulo así que es parecido ;P No en serio, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que la espera no se te haya hecho demasiado larga (porque admito que lo ha sido), no te olvides de dejar review, me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Muchísimos besos 😘😘❤

Y esto ha sido todo de momento. Una semana más os animo a que me dejéis review para que, además de ver lo que pensáis, podamos estar en contacto, que me encanta :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y hasta entonces solo tengo que deciros que **muchísimas gracias por leerme,** **por favor no olvidéis dejar REVIEW, darle al Go y recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos** para que nuestra familia de lectores crezca :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Ahora que han empezado las clases no sé cuanto tiempo tendré para escribir, así que de momento no pongo fecha límite (aunque no creo que tarde tanto como esta vez, porque todos los días me sobra un ratito). Lo único que os puedo decir es que, por ahora, tengo pensado seguir subiendo los jueves :) Gracias por la paciencia, **os quiero ❤❤❤❤**


	35. MALFOY MANOR II

Hermione sostuvo con furia la mirada de la mujer, que torció la boca en una mueca de desprecio mientras parecía evaluarla.

\- Así que esta es la tan famosa Hermione Granger, la que ha mantenido a Potter con vida todos estos años, la _sangre sucia_ que siempre te superaba en los exámenes.

Draco se tensó.

\- No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso.

Bellatrix ladeó la cabeza y sonrió malévolamente.

\- Tienes razón, debemos despertar a tus padres para darles la buena noticia. Y después ya llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso para que…

\- No.

Su tía se volvió y lo miró, elevando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Draco recuperó la compostura e intentó sonar natural.

\- El Señor Tenebroso me encargó la misión. No lo llamaremos hasta que esté cumplida.

Hermione, aunque se notaba sobrepasada por la situación, fue capaz de percibir la duda del rubio al hablar de la misión. Obviamente estaba evitando entrar en detalles, lo cual no hizo sino ponerla más nerviosa.

\- Oh, querido, no quiero llamar al Lord por ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué…? – preguntó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Quiero llamarlo por sus amigos los traidores a la sangre. Esos tres van siempre juntos, ¿no? Pues Potter y Weasley tienen que estar por aquí.

La castaña tuvo que reprimir un sollozo de angustia. No podía dejar que los cogieran, sus amigos tenían que escapar. Si morían allí, esa noche, todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico estarían acabadas. Ellos eran los encargados de destruir los horrocruxes y, si no lo lograban, Voldemort y los mortífagos arrasarían con todo a su paso e instaurarían su reinado del terror.

* * *

\- Tenemos que sacar la copa de ahí rápido – susurró Harry, dejando que su mirada recorriera el enorme árbol genealógico.

El pelirrojo se revolvió el cabello y se pasó la mano por la cara por undécima vez, soltando un bufido bajo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada aparte de reventar la pared.

El moreno cerró los ojos y reunió toda la concentración de la que fue capaz, utilizando el método que Hermione usó en primero para ayudarlo a llegar hasta Quirrell: la lógica.

\- Está bien, hemos dado con el lugar en el que está la copa parándonos a pensar como pensaría un Malfoy, ¿cierto? Pues para abrirlo, solo debemos volver a hacerlo.

\- De hecho es lo que intento, pero no consigo averiguar nada.

Harry negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños, concentrándose. Tenía algo en la punta de la lengua, una idea, un presentimiento, algo. Pero no lograba exteriorizarlo.

\- Mirando este árbol, recuerdo el de casa de Sirius y hay algo que no me cuadra. Algo en este árbol está mal - dijo, esperando obtener ayuda de su amigo.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y recorrió el árbol de nuevo con la mirada, intentando recordar el de Grimmauld Place.

\- ¿Te refieres a que todos están presentes?

El moreno se volvió y lo miró de forma interrogativa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En casa de los Black, todos aquellos considerados como "traidores a la sangre" o deshonras de la familia, eran tachados del árbol. ¿Recuerdas? El propio Sirius aparecía quemado.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Los Black son una de las familias más puras del mundo mágico, pero eso no quiere decir que todos sus miembros hayan sido así. Y es demasiado raro que, en este árbol, no hayan eliminado a esas personas que "contaminan" a la familia. De hecho, parece casi imposible.

\- ¿Entonces crees que la clave está ahí? – preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba a la pared cubierta por el telar.

\- Tiene que estarlo, no puede ser una coincid… - el moreno se calló al ver que la imagen de Sirius Black, al ser tocada por la varita de su amigo, se oscurecía hasta casi desaparecer, fundiéndose entre la espesura del gran árbol.

El pelirrojo se volvió, sonriente, y le señaló al merodeador, ahora prácticamente invisible.

\- Ahí está la clave, Harry. Tenemos que eliminar a todos los traidores a la sangre del árbol genealógico para hacerlo el lugar más "puro" de la mansión. Eso es lo que Bellatrix haría.

* * *

Harry recorrió de nuevo el largo árbol con la mirada y, como para recordarle que trabaja a contratiempo, escuchó el tic-tac del enorme carillón de madera de sauce.

En el árbol había 6 nombres tachados: Andrómeda Black, Ted Tonks, Nymphandora Tonks, Remus Lupin (extrañamente, el nombre de Teddy Lupin no aparecía), Sirius Black y Phineas Black. Hasta ahí todo había sido relativamente fácil, pero ahora los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos.

Ron buscaba en uno de los enormes manuscritos de la biblioteca, cuya portada rezaba: _Historia de las grandes familias del mundo mágico,_ por Cygnus Black. Uno de esos libros clasicistas escrito por magos oscuros del pasado que nunca había llegado a ser publicado pero que pervivía en la biblioteca de la familia como un tesoro.

\- Letra B, letra B… aquí está, Black – el pelirrojo abrió los ojos mientras miraba el índice del libro -. El capítulo dura casi 100 páginas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No tenemos tanto tiempo. Busca un dibujo del árbol.

Ron pasó las páginas rápidamente y, tras cinco minutos, cuando ya empezaba a angustiarse, lo encontró.

\- ¡Aquí está! Las mujeres salen en naranja, los hombres en rojo y los traidores en azul.

\- Corre, dime los nombres.

El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre el libro para intentar descifrar la caligrafía del manuscrito.

\- Alphard Black, por apoyar a Sirius Black y no creer en la pureza de la sangre. Marius Black, squib.

Harry localizó ambos nombres y los tocó con la punta de su varita. Al momento ambos desaparecieron.

\- Lola Black, se casó con Bob Hitchens, un _muggle._ Tacha a ambos.

El moreno hizo que las dos imágenes, que se encontraban casi en lo alto del árbol, desaparecieran.

\- ¿Quién más?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay nada más.

\- Vale, pues pasemos entonces a la familia Malfoy.

\- Harry… los Malfoy no tienen traidores a la sangre. Nunca los han tenido o al menos no se ha sabido públicamente. En este árbol no consta ninguno, de eso estoy seguro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que no hay más traidores a la sangre y la copa no está por ninguna parte.

\- Vale, entonces tiene que haber algo mal. ¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me has dicho?

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- Léelo bien, quizás hayas pasado algo por alto.

\- No sé, Harry – dijo Ron mientras recorría el inmenso tapiz con la mirada -. No me suena haber oído nunca el nombre de ningún traidor más.

\- ¿Y si… fuera Draco? – preguntó Harry, mirando la parte inferior donde se encontraba el nombre de su rival por antonomasia.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- Vamos, no me digas que te crees todo esa mierda de Dumbledore de que es bueno.

\- Ron, sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero lo es. Estoy seguro de ello. Y créeme que me encantaría decir lo contrario, pero sé que no es cierto.

\- Bien, aunque así fuera tengo la impresión de que este árbol ha sido manipulado y hechizado por Bellatrix. Si es ella misma la que ha elegido los nombres de los traidores, obviamente no habrá incluido a Draco.

El moreno pareció reflexionar unos instantes. No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

\- Tienes razón. Y en ese caso, puede que Bellatrix haya elegido a alguno de sus antepasados a quienes ella considere traidor a la sangre, pero la historia no.

Los ojos azules de Ron recorrieron de nuevo el árbol genealógico como si buscaran algo. Al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvieron. La expresión del pelirrojo era indescifrable, pero Harry supo que había dado con la clave del engima.

\- ¿Sabes ya quiénes son?

Ron anduvo hasta la pared y, una vez estuvo allí, se situó en el extremo de la derecha. Harry dirigió la mirada hasta donde estaba su amigo y entonces lo leyó: Septimus Weasley. El abuelo de Ron, casado con Cedrella Black.

El moreno supo entonces qué había descubierto el pelirrojo. Casi todas las antiguas familias de "sangre pura" del mundo mágico estaban emparentadas de alguna forma. Lo cual le recordó que el nombre Potter también estaba presente allí. Y no tardó en encontrarlo: Charlus Potter, su abuelo paterno, se casó con Dorea Black.

Parecía lo más obvio del mundo. Bellatrix había considerado que los apellidos Potter y Weasley no merecían estar en aquel tapiz y los había incluido en la lista de traidores a la sangre. Era una ironía que sus propios apellidos fueran a ser los que los llevaran hasta el horrocrux.

Harry y Ron se miraron en silencio, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer. A la par, levantaron las varitas. La del moreno eliminó el nombre de Charlus Potter del árbol, y la del pelirrojo, el de Septimus Weasley.

Y entonces, sin siquiera hacer ruido, el recuadro con la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange se abrió para dejar ver una copa dorada en su interior, adornada de ricos motivos vegetales y, claramente, antigua y muy valiosa: la reliquia de Hufflepuf, el cuarto horrocrux.

Harry se acercó hasta él y metió la mano con cuidado en el interior. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Obviamente Bellatrix no había creído necesaria más seguridad, pues confiaba en que nadie llegara nunca tan lejos. Y por supuesto, se había equivocado. El chico metió la copa con cuidado en el bolso expandido que Hermione les había prestado antes de marcharse con Dobby y se volvió hacia su amigo con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

\- Lo logramos. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo observaba el árbol genealógico con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Igual soy yo, pero parece como si algo hubiera cambiado en el árbol.

Harry observó el tapiz y también encontró algo diferente. Como… como si los nombres fueran más pequeños y las ramas más frondosas. Y entonces encontró la explicación.

\- Mira -. Dijo señalando debajo de los nombres Nymphandora Tonks y Remus Lupin -. Ha aparecido el nombre de Teddy. Supongo que Quién-Tú-Sabes le confió la copa a Bellatrix antes de su nacimiento y, al embrujarlo para guardar el horrocrux, digamos que puso en pausa la magia del árbol genealógico.

\- Como si el árbol hubiera dejado de añadir a los nuevos miembros durante ese periodo – comprendió Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y todo podría haberse quedado allí. Podrían haber abandonado el salón simplemente para ir en busca de su amiga (que en esos momentos estaba siendo encontrada por Bellatrix), pero, sin embargo, las cosas nunca salían del todo bien. Inconscientemente las miradas de Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia el nombre que les resultaba más conocido, el del chico con el que habían convivido, y al que habían odiado, casi siete años.

Y para su sorpresa, el nombre del rubio aparecía unido a otro.

\- ¿Harry? – dijo el pelirrojo cuando hubo leído el nombre femenino -. ¿Qué coño significa esto?

Ron se volvió hacia su amigo, que todavía tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y permanecía petrificado.

\- ¿Harry? – el pelirrojo elevó esta vez el tono de voz, olvidándose de que estaban realizando una misión secreta.

\- Yo… no… Ron, escucha, creo que no es momento para…

\- ¿Hermione y Malfoy? No, eso es imposible. Es decir, ella nunca… él no… esto tiene que estar mal – el pelirrojo miró con furia a Harry, que bajó la vista al suelo -. No, claro que no está mal. Este es el gran secreto que lleváis todo el curso escondiéndome. ¿Malfoy? ¿Con Hermione? ¿Y nadie ha hecho nada? – cuanto más hablaba, más nervioso y rojo se ponía -. ¡¿Es coña?!

\- Ron, baja la voz – le pidió el moreno -. No te dijimos nada por esto mismo. Y no creas que a mí me hace gracia la idea, pero tendremos tiempo para explicártelo todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí y… - al ir acercándose al lugar en el que se leía el nombre de su amiga, ambos lo vieron. Una línea dorada, fina, pero perceptible. Y parecía unir los nombres de Draco y Hermione para luego señalar a un lugar vacío. Como si debiera haber algo. Como…

\- Hermione está embarazada – logró murmurar Harry.

Ron puso una mueca terrorífica, a medias entre una sonrisa y la expresión más asqueada que hayas visto nunca.

\- Todo esto es una puta broma. Me he dado un golpe y estoy soñando – y empezó a pellizcarse -. Despiértate. Despiértate. ¡Despiértate, joder!

Harry no encontró las fuerzas para pedirle que se callara. Quería, necesitaba pensar que el árbol estaba equivocado, pero en su interior sabía que ese bebé era la explicación de todo. Por eso Hermione está tan rara últimamente. Porque estaba embarazada… de Draco. Y por eso su amiga salía en el árbol. La única forma de aparecer era el matrimonio o el embarazo.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido en una de las plantas superiores lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya. Y luego hablaremos con Hermione, pero lo principal de todo esto es destruir el árbol. Si alguien lo viera, Hermione y Malfoy estarían perdidos y muchas cosas estarían en juego.

El pelirrojo elevó la vista y un destello de ira relampagueó en sus ojos azules, que parecían ahora simular una tormenta marina.

\- Me mentisteis. Todos vosotros. Tú, Hermione, Ginny. Una vez más yo fui el único imbécil que se quedó al margen.

\- Ron, lo siento, de verdad, pero tenemos que huir – otro estruendo sonó, esta vez más cerca -. Ron, algo está pasando, puede que hayan capturado a Hermione. Tenemos que ir a buscarla y tenemos que destruir esto. Y luego podrás odiarnos tanto como desees, pero al menos seguiremos vivos.

Aquello pareció despertar al chico levemente, que retiró la mano que Harry había posado en su hombro con brusquedad y apuntó al árbol genealógico.

\- Lo haremos a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Harry sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta -. Bien: uno, dos, tres.

\- _¡Bombarda máxima!_ – gritaron los chicos a coro. Salieron despedidos hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo, si bien el de Harry no fue ni la mitad de poderoso que el de Ron, que canalizó toda su furia a través de la magia.

Sin embargo y a pesar del estruendo, la pared no estalló. Una débil grieta empezó a abrirse en el nombre de Draco y, poco a poco, se extendió a lo largo de todo el tapiz, apagando a su paso nombres e imágenes y dejando un muro negro a sus espaldas. El árbol genealógico había desaparecido.

\- Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que… - un grito ahogado acalló al chico. Y no fue en sí el grito lo que le sobresaltó, sino la voz. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte: la de Hermione.

Aquello hizo olvidar a Ron que debía estar enfadado y, sin mediar palabra, ambos se dieron la vuelta para echar a correr. Pero justo entonces, un objeto pesado les golpeó y los chicos cayeron bruscamente al suelo.

\- No sé por qué habéis venido, pero está claro que ha sido una mala idea – dijo una voz jadeante y aguda a sus espaldas. Otra voz que reconocerían en cualquier parte.

\- ¡Tú, rata asquerosa! – siseó Ron mientras se levantaba, varita en ristre -. Fuera de nuestro camino o el que saldrá mal parado serás tú.

\- No me hagáis reír – respondió Pettegrew mientras apuntaba a Ron -. _¡Crucio!_

El pelirrojo se libró con un simple _Protegio,_ a la vez que Harry lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_ que desarmó al animago.

\- ¿En serio, Peter? Sé que nunca has sido muy dotado en combate, pero creía que durarías algo más de medio minuto - dijo el moreno mientras sonreía de lado. Porque necesitaba mostrar arrogancia, necesitaba mostrar que era fuerte al hombre que le había destrozado la vida, que había traicionado a sus mejores amigos por Voldemort. Al hombre que lo inició todo. El mismo que se dio la vuelta, preparado para echar a correr.

\- Esta vez no escaparás – dijo Ron mientras él y Harry se abalanzaban sobre el mortífago, placándolo y derribándolo.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se encargó de sentarse sobre él para inmovilizarlo y la mano metálica del animago salió disparada hacia el cuello de Harry, que logró farfullar sin apartar su mirada de la del hombre:

\- ¿Vas a matarme, Peter? ¿A mí, que te salvé la vida? – y para asombro de los tres, la mano de metal aflojó la presión que ejercía y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia el cuello de su posesor, que la miró horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – logró mascullar el pelirrojo mientras él y Harry se esforzaban, con hechizos y sin ellos, por intentar que Pettegrew dejara de ahogarse. Incluso él mismo lo intentó, presa de un pánico atroz que se dibujaba en sus ojos y que, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo hasta que se quedó quieto.

\- Ron… él…

\- Lo sé, Harry. Esa maldita mano mágica lo ha matado. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de pararnos, ¿recuerdas?

El moreno asintió. Con aquella pequeña interrupción ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Y, aunque estuviera mal, no lamentaba la muerte del hombre.

Se cubrieron rápidamente con la capa de invisibilidad y llegaron hasta el hall donde observaron, sobrecogidos, como Bellatrix bajaba por las escaleras con aire triunfal, seguida por Malfoy, que sujetaba a Hermione firmemente para que no pudiera escapar. Cuando los tres alcanzaron el piso inferior los señores Malfoy hicieron su aparición, vistiendo unas túnicas elegantes que evidentemente habían tenido que cambiar rápidamente por sus pijamas.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Weasley? Vamos, no seáis tímidos. Sois nuestros invitados, solo queremos tomar el té con vosotros. ¿Verdad que sí, cielo? – dijo volviéndose hacia la castaña, que le enfrentó la mirada en silencio. Soltó una carcajada demente -. ¿O acaso vais a dejar que hagamos daño a vuestra querida amiga?

En ese momento, Harry apartó la capa guardándola con un leve movimiento y gritó:

\- _¡Expelliarmus!_ \- la varita de la bruja voló por los aires hasta aterrizar en las manos del moreno, que pronto supo que no había conseguido nada.

\- Vaya, ya pensaba que habíais abandonado a la _sangre sucia._ Bien, Potter, seamos razonables. Si no queréis que la mate ahora mismo, dejad las varitas en el suelo.

Los chicos miraron desafiantemente a la mortífaga durante unos segundos, para luego darse cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer en esa discusión. Resignados, hicieron lo que les decía.

\- ¡No! – gritó Hermione.

\- Draco, cariño – dijo volviéndose hacia su sobrino -. Hazla callar. Me molesta.

El rubio pareció algo turbado ante la orden, pero asintió en silencio y colocó su mano sobre la boca de la chica, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen una fracción de segundo.

Hermione supo interpretar lo que quería decirle: él los ayudaría a salir de allí, fuera como fuese. Pero en esos momentos, ni siquiera aquello consiguió tranquilizarla.

Lucius pareció tomar la voz en aquel momento, y se adelantó un paso para salir de la penumbra.

\- Potter, Weasley, solo os lo preguntaremos una vez. Si respondéis con sinceridad, puede que el Señor Tenebroso no sea tan duro a la hora de acabar con vosotros – falsas palabras, todos los sabían -. ¿A qué habéis venido?

\- Bueno, siempre habíamos oído que este lugar es bastante bonito así que queríamos comprobarlo nosotros mismos.

Lucius ladeó la cabeza y su hijo frunció los labios. Solo Potter podía seguir siendo arrogante en una situación como aquella. A Draco le molestaba que, teniendo en cuenta la situación de Hermione, no intentara, como mínimo, dialogar. Maldito niño-que-sobrevivió y malditos Gryffindors.

\- Respuesta incorrecta – dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba significativamente a Bellatrix, que asintió.

\- No os preocupéis, yo me ocupo de que confiesen – se volvió hacia su hermana con una sonrisa demente -. Cissy, encargaos de que sus amiguitos lo observen todo desde primera línea.

Una barrera protectora se alzó de las varitas de Lucius y Narcissa, inmovilizando a Ron y a Harry contra la pared. Bellatrix se volvió hacia su sobrino, que intentó disimular la mueca de miedo al comprender lo que la mortífaga intentaba.

\- Tía, creo que no deberías…

\- ¿Torturar a nuestra invitada? Tienes razón, voy a parecerle una maleducada. Deberías hacerlo tú.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

\- Es a ti a quien el Señor Tenebroso encargó que la matara, ¿no? Pues cumple con ello.

Hermione solo escuchó la primera parte de la frase. Porque en su cabeza, todo encajó de golpe. Esa era la misión secreta de la que Draco no quería hablarle. Esa era la misión que había aceptado y que no podía abandonar, porque se la darían a otro. Y cualquier otro no dudaría en matarla. Una vez más, estaba protegiéndola. Realmente la quería, siempre lo había hecho y todavía lo hacía.

Sin muchos esfuerzos (pues el agarre del rubio era más bien cariñoso en vez de inmovilizante), salió de sus brazos y avanzó hacia Bellatrix.

\- ¿Se lo mandas a él porque tú no te atreves?

Un destello de furia cruzó el semblante de la mujer.

\- ¿Que no me atrevo? ¿Acaso no conoces a Neville Longbottom, asquerosa _sangre sucia_? Está bien, yo me encargaré de ella y luego Draco podrá terminar la faena.

Un rayo de luz golpeó a la chica en el pecho, que cayó al suelo de golpe.

\- No… - su bebé. Tenía que aguantar hasta que Draco hiciera algo para salvarla. Pero si para entonces había perdido al niño, nada habría tenido sentido.

\- Sí. Es lo que querías, ¿no? – Bellatrix se recogió su varita que Harry había depositado en el suelo, soltó una risa de demente y se inclinó sobre la chica, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara -. Bien, no tenemos toda la noche así que empecemos – apoyó la varita en el antebrazo de Hermione y, sin ninguna delicadeza, trazó una _S_ profunda que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente.

Hermione gritó. Harry y Ron gritaron. Bellatrix rio. Lucius observaba la escena asqueado, Narcissa evitaba no mirar y Draco estaba paralizado.

Otro gritó desgarrador cruzó el aire cuando la mujer escribió una _A_ y una _N._

\- ¿A qué habéis venido? – para acompañar sus palabras, dibujó una _G._

\- ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala y te lo diremos! – gritó Harry, mientras él y Ron golpeaban con furia la pared protectora invisible que se extendía ante ellos -. ¡Hermione!

La chica logró mascullar:

\- No… podéis decir nada. No podéis… ¡Aaaaahh! – una _R_ se sumó al resto -. ¡No digáis nada, chicos! ¡No!

Hermione sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El brazo le ardía como si le estuvieran apoyando en él un hierro al rojo vivo y unas enormes náuseas la invadían.

\- ¡Confiesa! ¡¿Para qué habéis venido?! – la chica negó con la cabeza y Bellatrix trazó una _E,_ formando así la palabra "sangre" -. ¡Dímelo! – la furia de la mujer creció, y dio un puñetazo a Hermione en plena cara.

La chica solo logró soltar un lamento y su brazo derecho, el sano, ascendió hacia su vientre todavía plano, rodeándolo de forma protectora sin que ella fuera consciente.

\- Por favor, no…

Aquel gesto llamó la atención de Narcissa, que dejó de lanzar el hechizo protector haciendo que su marido la mirara.

\- No podré solo por mucho tiempo – dijo Lucius con voz de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, los chicos ya no se resistían. Solo observaban a Narcissa en silencio. Sus miradas se dirigían simultáneamente de la mujer a su amiga y de su amiga a la mujer.

\- Cissy, ¿qué…?

\- Bella, para – Narcissa se acercó hasta Hermione y, en silencio, observó el semblante de la chica, que la miraba de forma significativa mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

Un gesto de preocupación se extendió por la cara de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Está embarazada.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el hall.

La mirada de Hermione, surcada de lágrimas, se cruzó levemente con la de Draco, que parecía petrificado. El chico estaba paralizado, analizando lentamente lo que su madre acababa de decir sin lograr llegar a ninguna explicación razonable. Ella, Hermione Granger, estaba embarazada. Y, aunque quisiera oponerse a la lógica, aquel niño tenía que ser suyo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que la chica había intentado decirle repetidas veces antes de que su tía los encontrara. Iba a ser padre. Iba a serlo desde hacía al menos mes y medio y ni siquiera lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – logró preguntar al fin Bellatrix, observando de forma más detenida a la chica.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

\- Está embarazada, Bella. No puedes hacerle daño.

Bellatrix preguntó a Hermione:

\- ¿Es cierto lo que ella dice? – la chica retiró la mirada mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla -. ¡Responde! – alzó el puño de nuevo, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

\- ¡Detente! – Narcissa Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero por encima de todas ellas, era una madre que amaba a su hijo. Y no podía dejar que hicieran daño a una embarazada, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su familia para ello.

\- Cissy – respondió Bellatrix irritada -. No creo que al Señor Tenebroso vaya a importarle mucho que esta s _angre sucia_ esté o no embarazada.

\- A mí me importa, Bella.

\- ¿Y acaso te has parado a pensar en que si tu hijo no la mata, lo matarán a él? ¿Qué propones respecto a eso?

Narcissa miró un momento a Draco y pareció reflexionar.

\- Podemos esperar a que nazca y…

\- ¿Y dejarlo huérfano? ¿Acaso te parece mejor eso que matarla ahora?

\- Yo no… es decir…

Bellatrix no le dio tiempo a farfullar nada más, porque se volvió hacia la chica y la apuntó con la varita.

\- Enhorabuena, mamá, pero esto no cambia las cosas. Aunque sí podría cambiarlas saber quién es el padre. ¿Potter? ¿O Weasley? ¿O algún otro? – la miró duramente -. ¿Quizás ni siquiera lo sabes?

Hermione soltó un gemido y se hizo un ovillo sobre ella misma, en un intento de proteger su vientre. Había olvidado casi el dolor del brazo. Tenía otras prioridades en ese momento.

\- Está bien, supongo que tendré que utilizar mis propios métodos para averiguarlo. _¡Legeremens!_ – sin embargo, el hechizo no había todavía tocado a la chica cuando un rayo de luz apenas perceptible golpeó a Bellatrix, que entrecerró los ojos y se levantó.

Ron y Harry empezaron de nuevo a aporrear el escudo protector y Lucius tuvo que centrar toda su atención en ellos.

Mientras, la cara de Bellatrix expresaba emociones contrarias y desconcierto. Pareció olvidar que quería descubrir el padre del bebé.

\- Bien, supongo que tienes razón Cissy. Dejaremos que la chica se vaya y…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – jadeó Lucius, cuyos esfuerzos se iban debilitando.

\- Yo no sé… - Bellatrix dio una vuelta sobre sí misma como buscando algo que no logró encontrar.

Narcissa Malfoy observó en silencio a su hijo, cuyos ojos grises seguían atentamente a su tía. Y entonces, algo los distrajo a todos.

Un ligero chirrido empezó a extenderse por el techo mientras la gran araña se balanceaba peligrosamente. Momentos después, se soltó y cayó sobre el hall con un fuerte golpe, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y esparciendo sus trozos por el suelo.

El objeto estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Bellatrix, que se echó a un lado rápidamente, ahora ya del todo despierta. A su vez, Lucius se lanzó al suelo y Harry y Ron, libres, echaron a correr al centro de la sala para situarse junto a Hermione. Recogieron sus varitas y esperaron a que algo ocurriera. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, de entre todos los escombros, un cuerpo pequeño de color sonrojado, vestido de manera excéntrica y con dos enormes ojos verdes, asomó la cabeza para luego salir, completamente ileso.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a tus amos! – gritó Lucius apuntándole con la varita.

El elfo frunció el ceño y señaló al mortífago, cuya varita salió volando.

\- Dobby no tiene amos. Dobby es un elfo libre. Y ha venido aquí para ayudar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

\- ¡No! – logró gritar Bellatrix, mientras la criatura agarraba de la mano al Trío de Oro. Sacó un afilado puñal del bolsillo de la túnica y, con puntería mortal, lo lanzó hacia la espiral que ya desaparecía de Malfoy Manor.

Un segundo después, elfo, jóvenes y puñal desaparecieron, sepultando la mansión en un silencio sepulcral y tenso. Voldemort pronto se enteraría de que ellos habían estado en su casa y las cosas se complicarían.

* * *

Aterrizaron pesadamente en un suelo arenoso y rodaron algunos metros. Los jóvenes notaron una brisa salada en la cara y un aroma fresco. Cuando por fin pudieron levantarse, Hermione con algo más de dificultad y sintiendo todavía los cortes en el brazo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una playa, junto a la cual se encontraba una pequeña casa de aspecto acogedor.

La chica enseguida se llevó la mano al vientre, sintiendo una angustia intensa. Ni siquiera era capaz todavía de asimilar todas las emociones que había percibido en la mansión. Draco lo sabía. Sus amigos lo sabían. Pronto, todo el mundo mágico lo sabría. Pero, lo que la mantenía de verdad preocupada era, ¿acaso había algo que saber? Es decir, después de todos los golpes y hechizos… Ni siquiera quiso plantearse esa posibilidad. No en ese momento. Y para empeorar la situación, justo en ese momento la voz de Harry desgarró el aire.

\- Dobby… ¡No! ¡Dobby!

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Bueno, una vez más tengo que pedir disculpas. No sabía que las clases y los estudios iban a ocuparme tanto tiempo. Además, también tengo diferentes hobbies y me completan el horario. Creanme cuando les digo que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, y eso que esta vez tenía claro lo que quería que pasase. Pero también quería que el capítulo quedara bien y para ello me hace falta algo más de tiempo. Así que lo siento y debéis saber que de ahora en adelante no subiré capítulos con la misma frecuencia que antes. Intentaré no dejar que pase el mes, pero no puedo comprometerme a menos. Por lo demás espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y que os hayan dado tantos mini-ataques como me dieron a mí escribiéndolo XD

Para empezar, Harry y Ron han conseguido la copa (y mira que era difícil), pero con ello han descubierto el gran secreto de Hermione. Y, si creeis que hemos visto su reacción, estáis equivocados. Eso era solo un pequeño anticipo, pero cuando el Trío de Oro tenga un momento para hablar... bueno, eso sí va a ser interesante XD Sobre todo por nuestro pobre Ron, que no tiene que saber ni por dónde le da el aire XD

Con Bellatrix ha habido unos momentos bastante críticos y si no hubiera sido por Narcissa... Sinceramente, me cae muy bien y creo que a la hora de escribir de ella se nota. Porque por encima de todo, es una madre... irónico que sin saberlo esté protegiendo a su nieto, ¿no? Bueno, en caso de que todavía haya bebé... En el próximo capítulo se verá ;P

Y además... ¡BOOM! Se ha enterado Draco de que va a ser papá. Y todavía no hemos visto lo que piensa, tan solo otro adelanto XD ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará? Sinceramente, no es una noticia que se asimile así sin más. Y menos en esa situación. Porque esto lo cambia TODO.

Lo bueno es que han conseguido escapar con la copa y llegar a casa de Bill y Fleur, lo malo... bueno, es Dobby. Pero todavía no sabemos si sobrevivirá o no. Ya sabéis que no me gusta seguir del todo la trama ;P

Sí, sé que son muchas intrigas y siento dejaros así, pero sé que en el fondo me queréis XD😊

Y ahora antes de irme, contestaré a las reviews de todos los que me han escrito por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola un capítulo más cielo 😊 Me alegra saber que disfrutaste del capítulo pasado y espero que todas tus dudas se hayan resuelto... aunque hayan aparecido otras nuevas XD Ya ves que Draco se ha portado y ha hecho lo que ha podido por proteger a Hermione 😍 Respecto a lo de Ron, me gusta eso, porque en muchas historias lo pintan de tonto y la gente le coge asco y a mí me parece que no se lo merece (aunque a veces sea un poco insoportable XD). Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como de los otros, muchos besos 😘❤

\- **Salome:** Hola amor 😊, me encanta saber que te descargaste la app por esta novela... cuando me decís cosas así me cuesta creerlas, en serio, me alegráis el día ❤ No te preocupes porque a mí la principio me costaba y ahora ya me apaño bastante bien :) Siento lo de la espera y la intriga, espero que no me odies mucho XD 😊 Besos 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola una vez más reina 😊 Jajajaja me encanta saber que la historia te gusta tanto, ojalá pudiera subir con más frecuencia pero en serio que es imposible 😅 El reencuentro a mí también me derritió el corazón, es que son tan... 😍😍 Repecto al bebé Draquito... la intriga es muy grande, lo sé y lo siento 😅 Bueno, aunque Bellatrix no sea del todo una villana a la que odiar es cierto que a veces entran ganas de matarla XD Muchas gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia, espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo del capítulo :) Muchos besos cielo 😘❤

\- **Arosore:** Hola cielo 😊 Sí, se que la intriga es mala porque a mí también me pasa cuando leo historias, pero a la vez es necesaria :) Me encanta que te guste tanto la historia y siento haber tardado tanto, pero esta vez ha sido imposible realmente. Disfruta el capítulo amor, muchos besos😘❤

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, habéis mandado bastantes reviews así que muchas gracias, ya sabéis que eso me encanta y que siempre estoy molestando con el tema XD Gracias gracias y gracias :)

Antes de despedirme y como siempre, **daros las gracias por leerme,** pediros que **recomendéis la historia a vuestros amigos** para que esta historia pueda llegar a más gente y recordaros que **le deis al Go ❤**

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, una semana más;**

 **-Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Para todos los que no lo hayáis leído arriba, **con las clases no voy a poder ser tan regular como antes y tardaré tanto como ahora, sintiéndolo mucho pero no tengo tiempo casi ni para vivir. Mil gracias un capítulo más por la comprensión❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Por cierto, **una lectora me sugirió que escribiera la historia también en Wattpad** para que llegara a más gente. No soy mucho de Wattpad así que quería ver qué opináis vosotros (por supuesto seguiré subiendo en esta página). Me sería de ayuda que me aconsejaráis, muchas gracias de antemano :) **Os quieroo ❤❤❤**


	36. CICATRICES

\- Dobby… ¡No! ¡Dobby! – los gritos de Harry desgarraron el aire y Hermione y Ron acudieron a su lado enseguida. Notaron como sus corazones se encogían al entrever el pequeño cuerpo del elfo, ahora bañado de sangre por una herida de puñal que sobresalía en su vientre, en los brazos de Harry -. Estás bien, Dobby. Estarás bien. Vamos a curarte. Yo… ¿Hermione? ¿No hay nada que podamos darle en tu bolso? – las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la chica, sirviendo como respuesta -. Dobby, aguanta. Por favor. No puedes…

El elfo elevó sus ojos verdes hacia los del chico y, con esfuerzo, mostró una débil sonrisa.

\- Dobby ha ayudado a Harry Potter. Dobby ha dado su vida por Harry Potter y Dobby morirá feliz.

\- No, Dobby, no vas a morir, no… - balbuceó el moreno, temblando entre lágrimas. Como toda respuesta, el elfo doméstico mostró una sonrisa débil y murmuró:

\- Harry Potter – segundos después, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y se quedó lánguido entre los brazos del muchacho, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Esto es culpa mía. ¡Fui yo el que lo metió en esto! – una delicada mano se posó en el hombro de Harry.

\- No es culpa tuya, Harry. Fue lo que Dobby quiso hacer. Nos ha salvado y ha muerto feliz – dijo Luna con voz serena -. ¿Deberíamos cerrarle los ojos, no? – y acto seguido, con una delicadeza infinita, bajo los párpados del elfo como si se trataran de persianas. Persianas que ya nunca volverían a abrirse.

A la luz del día, Luna tenía peor aspecto de lo que habían imaginado en las mazmorras. Estaba delgada, mucho más que nunca. Su pelo, normalmente rubio y brillante, lucía como una maraña de enredones y su tez, blanca como el mármol, estaba tan sucia que casi parecía morena. Tenía la cara y los brazos cubiertos de arañazos y moraduras, pero sonreía.

\- Luna… - susurró Hermione mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando su brazo entró en contacto con la espalda de su amiga lanzó un gritito y se apartó. La rubia, con cuidado, le tomó la mano y le miró el antebrazo.

\- Sangre - leyó.

\- Sucia, sangre sucia. Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de acabarlo porque… - en ese punto de la narración, se calló. No fue capaz de mirar a Harry y aun menos a Ron. Los chicos ahora lo sabían. Sabían que estaba embarazada y sabían que el padre era Draco. Y justo en ese momento, fue salvada por la campana.

\- ¡Chicos! – gritó una voz aguda con acento francés. Todos se volvieron para ver a Fleur y Bill acercarse a ellos corriendo -. ¡Bill y yo ya empezábamos a asustagnos! Hace casi media hora que el elfo doméstico se fue y… - de pronto, pareció remarcar _cómo_ estaba el elfo doméstico -. Oh no… - dijo mientras se cubría la boca con la mano -. Lo siento tanto, Haggy…

El moreno asintió y se puso en pie, todavía con el cadáver entre sus brazos.

\- Voy a cavar una tumba. Es lo que él habría querido.

Bill asintió y, tras haber saludado a Ron, se acercó al moreno.

\- Sígueme, sé dónde puedes hacerlo.

Harry permaneció quieto unos segundos, mirando el cuerpo que sostenía como si se tratara de un sueño. Después, fue tras el pelirrojo con paso lento y pesado.

\- Deberíamos dejarlo solo, al menos durante un rato – dijo Luna refiriéndose a Harry, a lo que nadie respondió.

\- Gon, Hegmione, me alegga tanto que estéis bien… - dijo al fin Fleur mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba -. Ven conmigo, te cugagé esa hegida tan fea del bgazo – la francesa pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y esperó hasta que la chica comenzó a andar. Luna las siguió -. Gon, ¿vienes?

Al fin la castaña se atrevió a darse la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada del pelirrojo atravesándola. No estaba solo enfadado. Estaba ofendido, desilusionado. Estaba triste. Elevó el labio superior en una mueca de despreció y negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí.

* * *

Hermione ni siquiera era consciente de los pinchazos que le producían los hechizos que Fleur usaba para curarla. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera su hijo y todo lo que le rodeaba. Todas las personas que habían descubierto ese día que estaba embarazada; Harry, Ron, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix… y Draco. El padre.

Sentía la ansiedad crecer en su pecho. Necesitaba explicarse, necesitaba hablar con el rubio, saber lo que pensaba. No podía separarse más de él, no ahora que lo había descubierto. Se sentía impotente y pequeña ante la situación. Todo parecía de pronto volverse en su contra.

\- …no sé qué hechizo usó, pero se te va a quedar una fea cicatriz – terminó Fleur mientras pasaba su varita una última vez sobre el antebrazo de la morena.

Hermione observó su brazo. La palabra "sangre", ahora ya blanca y hundida en la piel, resaltaba como si de una luz en la noche se tratase. Negó con la cabeza débilmente.

\- No pasa nada. Me gusta – era el recuerdo permanente de aquel día. De aquel reencuentro, de todas las emociones contradictorias. El recuerdo de una victoria más, el recuerdo del día en el que podía haber perdido a sus dos amigos y al padre de su bebé. Esa cicatriz era más que una simple marca.

La francesa asintió y miró a la joven con orgullo.

\- Bill dice lo mismo de las cicatgices que le quedagon tgas el ataque de Grayback. Segá cosa de Ggyffindogs – guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia las escaleras -. Voy a veg qué tal están nuestgos huéspedes, enseguida vuelvo con vosotgas.

Cuando Hermione y Luna se quedaron a solas, la castaña escondió la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Luna?

La rubia mostró una media sonrisa que su amiga no alcanzó a ver y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.

\- Son tus amigos. La noticia les ha pillado desprevenidos, pero no van a abandonarte por esto.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

\- Es que… no solo es eso. Luna, voy a ser madre – remarcó la última palabra y miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solas -. En medio de una guerra, estoy embarazada de alguien del bando contrario. ¿Sabes la de problemas que podemos causar si esto sale a la luz? Y además… no sé si estoy preparada para esto. Ni siquiera he terminado Hogwarts y…

\- Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes por los estudios. Eres una alumna ejemplar, estoy segura de que McGonagall podrá hacer una excepción y darte el título de séptimo aunque no lo hayas terminado.

\- Luna, todo va mal. En serio, va condenadamente mal. Y no voy a poder ocultar esto a la gente durante mucho tiempo más. Necesito la ayuda de alguien que sepa qué debo hacer, necesito proteger a este bebé y estar en contacto con Draco, saber que va a estar a mi lado. Pero también necesito acabar esta misión e ir con Harry y Ron a por Quién-Tú-Sabes.

\- Bueno, creo que deberías ordenar tus ideas. Ahora iremos al entierro de Dobby y esta noche, cuando todos estén algo más tranquilos, hablarás con Harry y Ron y lo solucionaréis.

\- Yo no…

\- Hermione, les va a costar aceptarlo pero lo harán. Tienes que hablar con ellos, dejarles las cosas claras y pedirles ayuda. No podrán decir que no, porque te quieren, y el hecho de que estés embarazada no cambiará eso.

* * *

\- ¿Dices entonces que la mano mágica de Colagusano, la que yo mismo le regalé por permanecer fiel a mí durante mis años débiles, se volvió contra él y lo mató?

Lucius Malfoy bajó la cabeza y asintió, concentrado en impedir el paso de Voldemort a su mente.

\- Sí, señor. Oímos gritos y cuando nos despertamos, ese elfo doméstico había rescatado a los prisioneros y Colagusano estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado, Lucius. Que un elfo doméstico haya podido burlar las "excelentes" defensas de la mansión… eres consciente de que, si se corriera la voz, estaríamos en un serio aprieto de credibilidad – la voz del hombre era suave y siseante, tranquila pero peligrosa, como una serpiente que se alza, a la espera de la cercanía de su víctima para poder darle el mordisco mortal.

\- Sí, mi señor. Juro que no volverá a ocurrir. No…

\- Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir – con uno de sus afilados dedos, levantó la cabeza del mortífago hasta que sus ojos rojizos de serpiente se encontraron con los del hombre, grises y asustados -. Yo mismo me encargaré de castigaros como es necesario si se diera la ocasión.

\- Sí, amo, por supuesto. Lo lamento mucho.

Voldemort soltó una risa demente y se volvió hacia la enorme serpiente que yacía a escasos metros del lugar.

\- _Vamos Nagini._ – el pársel activó al animal, que se deslizó silenciosamente por el mármol y siguió a su amo hasta la salida -. Quedas advertido, Lucius. Os he pasado esta, pero no pasaré ninguna más. Y sé consciente de que el castigo será grande.

* * *

Draco daba vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Había destrozado ya parte de la pared a puñetazos y la puerta parecía ir a correr el mismo camino. Estaba confundido, porque no sabía qué debía pensar. Y por ello intentaba no pensar nada, pero no lo conseguía. Había una palabra que no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente, como si su cerebro se hubiera estropeado. Padre, padre, padre, padre… Él, iba a ser padre. Él, Draco Malfoy, iba a tener un bebé con Hermione Granger. Él. Ellos. La guerra. El bebé. Su familia.

\- ¡Joder! – dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta -. Joder, joder, joder – repitió mientras lanzaba reiterados golpes, cada vez más débiles, hasta que se dejó caer exhausto sobre el colchón.

Escondió la cara entre las manos y, al fin, dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Hacía escasamente una hora que el Trío de Oro se había ido de allí, pero todavía seguía reviviendo el momento en el que su madre había decretado que Hermione estaba embarazada. Todavía notaba los ojos llorosos de la muchacha clavados en los suyos, con una expresión que lo confirmaba. Y él se había quedado en blanco. Totalmente ido, experimentando unos momentos de abstracción en los que su mente había decidido desconectar del mundo para no tener que lidiar con la realidad. Pero ahora, la verdad se presentaba ante él con fuerza demoledora.

Siempre había visto el futuro con positividad. Veía la guerra acabada y se veía junto a Hermione. No sabía si la relación podría llegar a ser pública algún día o no, pero no le preocupaba. Sin embargo, aquello era diferente. El mundo mágico pronto sabía que la chica estaba embarazada y buscarían a un culpable. Así que tenía un máximo de un mes hasta que la barriga de Hermione se hiciera remarcar. Un mes para decidir si quería o no hacerse cargo del niño. Un mes para aclarar si quería permanecer al lado de la chica, o despedirse de ella para siempre.

* * *

El entierro de Dobby fue corto y triste. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba junto al agujero que Harry había cavado, y una lápida de piedra labrada toscamente por el muchacho coronaba la escena. El cadáver del elfo, envuelto en mantas, fue rápidamente sepultado por la tierra seca que Bill echaba sobre él para tapar el hoyo. Los pocos asistentes, es decir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Fleur observaban la acción mudos, la tensión reinante en el ambiente.

Cuando el hoyo estuvo tapiado, Bill se volvió hacia el grupo, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, dejando la pala a un lado.

\- Lo siento por ese elfo, chicos. Parecía muy bueno.

\- Me ha salvado la vida más de una vez – masculló Harry mirando el lugar en el que habían enterrado a Dobby -. Pero yo no he podido salvarlo a él.

\- Harry… - Hermione enseguida lamentó haberse dirigido a su amigo. El moreno le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa. Vale, si no estaba segura de si Harry estaba o no enfadado, acababa de descubrirlo. Al igual que había descubierto que, como Ron, no solo estaba solo furioso sino decepcionado. Genial, aquel día iba cada vez mejor.

El pelirrojo echó a andar en ese mismo momento hacia la casa, y Hermione, sabiendo que era el momento adecuado, apretó los puños y salió tras sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del grupo como para que ni Bill ni Fleur ni Luna los escucharan, los llamó:

\- ¡Harry, Ron! – aceleró el paso, notando que le faltaba el aire y decidiendo no forzar mucho su cuerpo -. ¡Chicos! Por favor, tenemos que hablar – ninguno de los dos se volvió -. ¿Ahora me habéis retirado la palabra para siempre? – sus amigos siguieron andando en silencio.

Hermione se detuvo e intentó contener las ganas de llorar. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, dijo con la frustración marcada en su voz:

\- Sí, estoy embarazada de Draco y sí, voy a tener al bebé. Sí, lo quiero. Si ello os hace dejar de ser mis amigos, entonces adelante. Pero creo que nuestra amistad significa mucho más que esto.

Los dos se detuvieron a la vez y se miraron durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

\- No vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos, Hermione – dijo Harry, suavizando su expresión. Había olvidado que tenía que estar enfadado y se había dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba sufriendo. Y, estuviera o no embarazada del estúpido de Malfoy, tenían que estar a su lado como ella siempre había estado con ellos.

Hermione pareció relajarse y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, siendo consciente de que Ron no había respondido nada.

\- ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó.

De nuevo fue Harry el que asintió aunque, cuando ambos empezaron a andar hacia la casa, el pelirrojo los siguió en silencio.

* * *

Draco alzó la cabeza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

En dos rápidos movimientos, arregló la puerta y la pared dañadas y retiró el encantamiento _Muffliato_ que había extendido por la habitación. A continuación, abrió y se encontró frente a su madre.

\- No sabía si estarías dormido – se excusó su madre mientras miraba tras el hombro de su hijo hacia el escritorio sobre el que descansaban numerosos papeles -. ¿Estabas ocupado con algo?

\- No, simplemente no podía dormir - respondió cansado -. ¿Qué querías?

\- Tu padre acaba de reunirse con… Él. Se ha enfadado mucho al saber lo del elfo y los prisioneros, pero no tomará medidas por esta vez.

\- Me alegra saberlo – respondió el rubio, y era cierto. Cuando el Trío de Oro se había marchado y todos estaban más calmados, habían creído que Voldemort no se enteraría nunca de nada. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que explicarle de alguna forma que los cautivos hubieran escapado y que Colagusano estuviera muerto. Idearon una mentira enseguida y decidieron llamar rápido al Señor Tenebroso para zanjar el tema cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que si su padre no rechazaba la Oclumancia de Voldemort, estarían en serios problemas.

Narcissa lo miró dudosa durante unos segundos.

\- Sí bueno, no solo he venido por eso. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro – Draco intentó no parecer nervioso, pero sabía que iba a tener que darle a su madre muchas explicaciones y no sabía hasta que punto podría ocultar su relación con Hermione y su posible paternidad… ¿Paternidad? Cuanto más lo decía, peor le sonaba.

Draco esperó hasta que su madre se hubo sentado en la cama y ocupó un sitio a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Narcissa tenía expresión cansada y preocupada. Escrutó el rostro de su hijo en silencio y elevó la varita.

\- _Muffliato._

El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar exactamente?

Su madre lo miró y, al fin, dijo:

\- Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado ahí abajo. Todo. Desde la aparición de Potter y sus amigos hasta que los has dejado escapar.

La sangre del muchacho se heló en sus venas. Sin embargo, la voz de su madre no sonaba enfadada, ni decepcionada. Solo agotada y triste. Tomó aire y comenzó a narrar:

\- Estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna, como me tocaba, cuando fui a por un poco de agua. No oí nada ni me encontré con nadie, solo sé que al volver, Ollivander ya no estaba y, en su lugar, me encontré a Her… - rectificó en el momento correcto para que su madre no lo notara -. Granger, tratando de escapar. La inmovilicé y justo entonces llegó Bellatrix. Y el resto ya lo sabes.

Narcissa permaneció callada durante unos segundos. No había forma de que supiera que la versión que su hijo le acababa de contar carecía de muchos de los detalles principales de la historia. Sin embargo, todavía faltaban piezas para completar el rompecabezas.

\- Esa es la parte en la que los capturamos. Pero todavía no me has explicado la otra parte.

\- No sé a qué… - Draco miraba nervioso hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, evitando encontrarse con los ojos azules profundos de su madre. Pero Narcissa no le dejó acabar de excusarse.

\- Draco, tu padre estaba demasiado concentrado en el muro como para darse cuenta, lo que probablemente te ha salvado la vida. Y tu tía… bueno, sigue creyendo que fue el elfo quién la hechizó. Pero yo conozco las reglas del mundo mágico, y hay ciertas cosas que una criatura no puede hacer sin ayuda de una varita. Una de esas cosas, son las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Y Bella fue dominada bajo una maldición _Imperius._

El rubio la miró. No lo negó, porque sabía que, aunque lo hiciera, su madre no lo creería.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice?

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Draco, ¿no te das cuenta de que ahora mismo todos podríamos estar muertos por tu culpa? – ahora sí que parecía enfadada. Enfadada y exasperada -. Se supone que tienes que matar a la chica, no defenderla. Sé que está embarazada, pero no es razón para que la dejaras escapar. Tú mismo te prestaste a esta misión y… - de pronto, Narcissa se detuvo y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez -. Tú mismo te prestaste a esta misión – repitió -. ¿Por qué aceptaste una nueva tarea, Draco? – su voz tenía un toque apremiante.

El rubio se encogió de hombros intentando parecer natural. Veía las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando su madre y tenía que hacer que descarrilaran.

\- Poder, supongo. Admiración. Pensé que para nuestra familia sería muy útil que lo hiciera.

Pero su madre no lo escuchaba.

\- Aceptaste la tarea para protegerla. Para protegerla a ella y a sus amigos. Y los dejaste marchar porque… porque tú estás en su bando – parecía como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de sus órbitas -. Siempre lo has estado.

Un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre Draco. Fue como si notara el pánico deslizarse por su cuerpo, lentamente, casi como una tortura.

\- Mamá, no es lo que tú crees…

\- ¿Sabes, Draco? Una madre es capaz de saber cuándo su hijo le miente – dijo secamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. De pronto, se imaginó siendo padre junto a Hermione. En una casa grande, ostentosa, con jardines. El niño, o quizás la niña, rompía un jarrón, pero negaba haberlo hecho. Draco le miraba a los ojos, que también eran claros, como los suyos y le decía: "¿Sabes?, un padre es capaz de saber cuándo su hijo le miente." Y, de pronto, la escena le pareció… familiar. Apetecible, quizás. Como un tipo de sueño perfecto que deseaba alcanzar. Pero la voz de su madre, que lo llamaba, lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Él no iba a labrar su futuro poco a poco; no podría disfrutar de unos años de paz con Hermione tras la guerra, para asentarse cómodamente y, con el tiempo, formar una familia. Porque ya había un bebé en camino que adelantaba demasiado todo el proceso.

\- ¿Draco? No me voy a ir sin que me lo expliques.

El rubio, como salido de una ensoñación, la miró y suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Lucius.

Su madre sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no se lo diría aunque no me lo pidieras.

Draco asintió y miró alrededor, como buscando la inspiración divina que lo guiara en el relato de su historia.

\- Sé que me habéis criado de una manera determinada, para que pensara como se supone que tengo que pensar y actuara como se supone que tengo que actuar. Todo acorde con la posición social de la familia, vuestro vínculo con el Señor Oscuro y demás. Y supongo que nunca me paré a pensar, por encima de todo eso, qué es lo que yo quería – la miró a los ojos -. Pero lo supe cuando me mandaste la carta y quedé marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa. No quería oponerme a vosotros, porque eso podría haberte puesto en peligro – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento y prosiguió -. Pero esta no es la vida que yo quiero, mamá. Y te guste o no, hace tiempo que hice mi elección. Potter, Weasley y Granger – le quemó la garganta pronunciar el nombre de la chica -. saben eso.

Su madre no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Lo miraba, pero parecía como si no lo viese. Tenía la mirada perdida, intentando asimilar toda la información tras la confesión de su hijo.

\- ¿Entonces estás con ellos? – fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Parecía una pregunta sencilla, pero Draco no encontró bien la respuesta. Realmente no tenía ningún interés en la guerra, lo único que siempre le había interesado era Hermione. Sin embargo, si permanecía neutral durante el enfrentamiento ambos bandos irían a por él, y era consciente de eso.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Es decir, los apoyo en la batalla pero no lucharé a su lado. No a menos que sea necesario. Y me gustaría que tú te unieras a mí – lo último lo dijo casi corriendo.

Narcissa cogió las manos de Draco entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. Una mirada evaluadora, profunda. No solían realizar muestras de afecto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante ese contacto.

\- No puedo dejar a tu padre, eres consciente de ello. Draco, soy tu madre y eso no cambiará nunca, pero te pido que te replantees tu decisión. No sé si has tenido en cuenta las consecuencias que podría provocar.

El rubio asintió.

\- Las consecuencias serían mínimas si el bando de Potter gana la guerra.

\- Pero si eso no sucede... Tu padre te desheredará. Los mortífagos pagarán millones por tu cabeza y, posiblemente, no podamos volver a vernos... Nuestra familia estará en peligro, yo estaré en peligro por tu traición. Draco, no quiero luchar en un bando diferente al de mi hijo – su voz se había ido volviendo cada vez más baja hasta casi convertirse en un susurro -. Por favor.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se levantó, rompiendo el ambiente mágico que se había creado entre ambos. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, arriba y abajo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

\- Mamá, yo sé que tú no eres igual que ellos. No eres… como tu hermana, o como Lucius. Venir conmigo te daría una nueva oportunidad.

Narcissa Malfoy negó.

\- Yo me quedo, Draco. No puedo abandonar a tu padre. No puedo arriesgarlo todo.

El rubio se detuvo y la observó.

\- Vale.

Su madre suspiró y se frotó los ojos, cansada.

\- Sé que tienes más razones para cambiarte de bando – soltó, casi sin pensarlo -. Quiero estar contigo en esta guerra, Draco. Y dado que no va a ser posible, al menos necesito entender por qué has tomado esta decisión.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No apoyo nada de esto.

\- Y sin embargo siempre lo has apoyado. Hay algo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión mientras estabas en Hogwarts. O alguien – su hijo le miró rápidamente -. ¿Fue Dumbledore? ¿O Nott? Porque doy por hecho que él y tú estáis en el mismo barco.

Draco asintió.

\- Dumbledore… puede que tuviera que ver.

\- Me estás mintiendo de nuevo – no parecía enfadada. Solo triste, consumida por la guerra.

El rubio miró los jardines a través de la ventana y suspiró.

\- Es solo que… hay cosas que no puedes entender todavía, ¿vale? Supongo que, llegado el momento, las sabrás.

\- ¿Y esas "cosas" de las que hablas podrían causarte problemas?

Draco mostró una sonrisa cínica y pensó en Hermione. ¿Que si su relación y el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada causarían problemas? Más de los que podía siquiera imaginarse.

\- Teniendo en cuenta mi situación, da igual los problemas que puedan causarme. Ya estoy metido en suficiente lío.

\- Draco…

\- La decisión está tomada, mamá. Siento no poder explicarte nada más. Y te prometo que haré lo que sea para protegerte, gane quien gane.

\- ¿Entonces vas a huir de la mansión? ¿O te unirás a ellos durante la batalla? – abrió los ojos -. Dime que no estás haciendo de topo.

El rubio negó.

\- En realidad, la mayoría de ellos todavía no sabe que estoy en su bando. Es lo mejor. Y respecto a lo de unirme a ellos… no sé cómo ni cuándo. Solo sé que Nott vendrá conmigo.

\- Esto va a cambiar tu vida entera.

\- Lo sé.

Narcissa se puso en pie y se alisó la túnica, únicamente intentando ganar tiempo.

\- Si ya lo tienes tan decidido supongo que me iré. Draco – se volvió hacia él -. Ten mucho cuidado. Protege tu mente de intrusos en todo momento y no hables a nadie sobre esto.

\- Lo sé.

\- No, es mucho más serio de lo que piensas. Si alguien se enterara, no solo estarías tú muerto, sino que lo estaríamos todos. Y eso enfurecería al Señor Tenebroso y quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer.

El rubio asintió. No lo había pensado, pero era cierto que si Voldemort se enfadaba podría adelantar el ataque. Y si mataran a su familia mucha gente estaría despistada y eso no era bueno.

\- Iré con cuidado.

Narcissa ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero pareció darle vueltas a una idea.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es el padre del hijo de Granger?

Draco sintió que se atragantaba y que se le aceleraba el pulso.

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

\- No sé, quizás sabes si tiene novio, si es Potter o Weasley o…

\- Yo no sé nada – respondió Draco, quizás más tajante de lo necesario.

Su madre lo miró extrañada.

\- Está bien, sólo quería saberlo. Podría ser información importante.

\- Pues lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte – contestó su hijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana -. ¿Podrías dejarme solo? Necesito pensar sobre todo esto – dijo intentando no sonar brusco.

Narcissa asintió a sus espaldas, aun sabiendo que no podía verla.

\- Draco, solo quiero que recuerdes que aunque crea que te estás equivocando con esta decisión, soy tu madre y nada cambiará eso – y abandonó la habitación antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de pensar una respuesta.

Una vez solo, Draco sintió la ira creciendo en su interior. Elevó el puño para dar un puñetazo a la pared, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Caminó hasta el escritorio y se derrumbó en la silla, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Eran demasiadas cosas, la cabeza le dolía como si fuera a estallarle y el corazón le latía con furia. Al menos, ahora su madre lo sabía y no parecía que fuera a abandonarlo por ello. Pero estarían en diferentes bandos y eso no podía ser bueno.

* * *

\- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar – dijo Hermione una vez que los tres se hubieron sentado alrededor de una pequeña mesa en una de las habitaciones superiores de la casa. Por supuesto, habían lanzado un _Muffliato_ que les asegurara una conversación totalmente privada.

\- Empieza por cómo empezasteis a salir o a lo que sea que hagáis tú y Malfoy – fue la primera vez que Ron habló en todo el rato, lo cual fue una mejora.

La chica asintió y suspiró.

\- Pasábamos mucho rato juntos en la torre y durante las rondas nocturnas. Empezamos a hacer las tareas juntos y poco a poco fuimos llevándonos… bien. Yo no creía que fuera posible, pero a veces incluso olvidábamos nuestras diferencias. Aunque al principio nos peleábamos mucho. Muchísimo – sonrió triste al recordar las peleas que tenían las primeras semanas. Discutían por cualquier cosa, y aunque eso debería haberles enfadado, más bien les activaba -. Y entonces pasó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el pelirrojo, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

\- Que me besó – Ron puso cara de asco -. Al principio los dos intentamos evitar que fuera a más, era como volver al principio. Pero pronto comenzamos a tener una relación no seria, como una vía de escape para aislarnos de clases, deberes, guerra… Enseguida fue a más. Y supongo que en algún punto acabamos enamorándonos.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. ¿Acababa su amiga de decir que estaba enamorada?

\- Hermione, es Malfoy. Es un cabrón. No te merece. Y me da asco.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Aquello iba peor de lo que imaginaban.

\- Ha cambiado, Ron. Sé que contigo era detestable, y te juro que tuve muchas discusiones con él por eso. Pero no es el mismo que antes, Harry te lo puede decir.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo y elevó una ceja.

\- Escucha, Ron, Hermione tiene razón. No es que Malfoy me caiga bien, pero supongo que firmamos una especie de tregua. Y, además… él hace feliz a Hermione. Y no podemos oponernos a eso.

La chica sonrió y agarró la mano de su amigo, que la miró y asintió.

\- Todavía no puedo creerme que no me dijerais nada. Y todas esas mierdas de que ha cambiado… - siguió Ron.

\- No te lo conté exactamente por eso. Y además, Harry y Ginny lo descubrieron ellos mismos, así que no te excluí adrede.

\- Hermione, ¿en serio crees que Draco va a dejarlo todo por ti? Es egocéntrico, malcriado…

\- Suficiente, Ron – ahora la chica parecía enfadada -. Tú no sabes nada. ¿No crees que el hecho de que haya atacado a su tía para dejarnos marchar ya significa que está de nuestra parte? ¿Crees que soy una niñata estúpida que babea detrás de cualquier capullo? ¿O piensas acaso que a mí Lavender me caía muy bien? Pero con ella estabas bien y nosotros, que somos tus verdaderos amigos, estuvimos siempre contigo y no nos enfadamos, ni te ignoramos. Porque te queremos. Y lo siento, pero me parece injusto que me trates de esta manera solo por querer a alguien que no te cae bien.

Ron se quedó callado durante unos momentos, mirando la mesa en silencio. Aunque lo intentara no iba a coger simpatía a Malfoy. Porque lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo y sobre todo después de saber aquello. Pero sabía que no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que más le dolía era saber que había perdido a la chica. Porque ahora era consciente de que no la recuperaría y se sentía estúpido por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad.

\- Hermione, creo que Ron necesita algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. A mí al principio no me hacía ninguna gracia, ya lo sabes – intervino Harry para calmar la situación.

La chica lo miró y, poco a poco, suavizó la expresión.

\- Tienes razón, esta noticia es como una bomba de artillería.

\- Y todavía no nos has hablado del resto – siguió Harry, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar aquella conversación.

Hermione asintió y se frotó los ojos.

\- Chicos, esta no es la forma que había pensado para que lo descubrierais, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Iba a decíroslo ayer… pero entonces me contasteis todo el plan para entrar en la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que, si hubierias sabido que estoy embarazada no me habríais dejado ir. Y además os habría descentrado mucho – miró a Harry a los ojos y luego esperó hasta que Ron alzó la vista hacia ella, leyendo en sus ojos azules ira, enfado, incomodidad -. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sabía que la única forma de verlo era ir a la mansión… y así fue. Pero entonces llegó Bellatrix y todo empeoró.

Silencio durante unos segundos. Harry carraspeó y preguntó:

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? Quiero decir, puede que al final no…

\- No – le cortó Hermione -. Me hice un test _muggle._ Por eso necesité ir a la farmacia aquella vez. Pero cuando me hice la prueba… supongo que ya lo sabía. No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente es algo que se nota.

Harry asintió sin saber muy bien por qué. De pronto Ron pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

\- Hermione, un bebé cambiará tu vida. ¿Crees en serio que Malfoy va a estar ahí para ser el padre del año? Te abandonará. No quiero ver tu vida fastidiada por ese idiota.

\- Me dijo que me quería – susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Y cuando te lo dijo ya sabía la excelente noticia? – preguntó Ron con malicia.

La chica calló y bajó la cabeza. No, cuando Draco le había dicho que la quería todavía no sabía que iba a ser padre.

\- Ron tiene razón, Hermione. No puedes tener al niño – su amiga lo miró con ojos desorbitados -. Escucha, es lo mejor para ti. Malfoy se desentenderá del tema. Un niño nacido de vosotros daría demasiados problemas para la situación actual y le arrebataría todos los privilegios de ser un Malfoy. Y además, la gente pronto sabrá que estás embarazada y entonces no habrá marcha atrás.

La chica llevó sus manos al vientre con actitud protectora.

\- Voy a tener al bebé, ¿vale? Nada de lo que digáis me hará cambiar de opinión. Este niño… - tenía lágrimas en los ojos -. No podría abortar y seguir con mi vida. Ya no.

\- Por favor, Hermione, recapacita – Ron parecía ahora casi suplicante. Si su amiga seguía adelante con el embarazo… no sabía que sería peor, si ver que Malfoy la abandonaba o tener que soportar que vivieran una vida feliz.

\- La decisión está tomada – replicó Hermione con rotundidad.

Harry se frotó los ojos y la miró.

\- Así que vas a tener un hijo. Con Malfoy.

\- Yo… sí. Creo que él me va a apoyar en esto.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que supone para él. Que saliérais juntos ya implicaría que lo desheredasen o algo así, ¿pero que tú estés embarazada sin estar casados? Va a alterar tu vida, la suya y la de todos nosotros. Ni siquiera has acabado tus estudios en Hogwarts. Te estás destrozando el futuro.

Harry miró a Ron alarmado. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía haberse calmado.

\- Yo no creo que me esté destrozando el futuro. Si fuera así no seguiría con esto. No espero que lo comprendáis, solo que me apoyéis. A partir de ahora supongo que voy a tener que contarlo, al menos a los miembros de la Orden o a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Tengo claro que no voy a pasar el embarazo sola – suspiró -. Con o sin Draco. Ahora bien, tenéis que elegir si vosotros permaneceréis a mi lado o no.

El pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

\- Hermione, odio a Malfoy con todas mis ganas y odio que estés embarazada, pero no te abandonaremos - tomó aire -. Estoy furioso porque no me lo hayas contado antes y… porque me molesta que estés con alguien que no sea yo – miró a la mesa -. Podríamos ser felices.

Harry abrió los ojos y observó a su amiga, que parecía tan desconcertada como él. ¿Acababa Ron de confesar sus sentimientos?

\- Ron, te quiero pero sabes que no de esa forma. Lo nuestro no funcionó ni funcionará.

\- No puedes estar segura de ello.

La chica negó con la cabeza, triste.

\- No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. Cuando terminamos corriste con Lavender y yo tuve que sufrir mucho tiempo. Draco curó eso. Lo siento, pero ya he elegido – miró al pelirrojo a los ojos -. Y lo elijo a él.

Ron pegó un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantó.

\- Ron – lo llamó su amigo, pero el muchacho ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, la castaña se volvió hacia Harry.

\- Ahora me odia.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

\- Querría hacerlo, pero ese es el problema. No puede odiarte porque te quiere.

La chica soltó una risa triste.

\- A veces no hay diferencia entre amor y odio.

Harry le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos.

\- Te perdonará, Hermione, él mismo lo ha dicho. Pero necesitará tiempo para ello.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – susurró.

El moreno pareció pensar unos segundos.

\- Que estés embarazada no me gusta nada. Pero soy tu mejor amigo y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias Harry. Y lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Que por mi culpa la misión se haya fastidiado. Ahora no hay forma de recuperar la copa de Hufflepuff.

Harry se apartó de ella y la miró sonriendo. Señaló el bolso que Hermione llevaba colgando y dijo:

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Vale, no sé ni siquiera si merece la pena pedir disculpas. Casi tres meses. Hace dos meses y medio que no subía nada. Sé que muchos de vosotros habréis pensado que había dejado la historia a medias y que puede que alguno haya incluso dejado de leerme y lo entiendo. Pero yo no he dado para más. Durante el curso no me sobra casi tiempo para escribir y, en las vacaciones de Navidad, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y preparar. Pero, gracias a Dios, he tenido tiempo para sacar este capítulo (más largo de lo habitual, lo que quizás compensa un poco) que he escrito durante las últimas semanas. Ha sido un capítulo muy denso, con muchos diálogos complejos y dramas interiores, como supongo que ya habréis podido comprobar. Pero me encanta y estoy muy contenta con el resultado 😊

La primera noticia del capítulo era que, sí, Dobby ha muerto. Me siento fatal habiéndoos hecho esperar dos meses y medio para saber eso, pero ya sabéis que mi historia se corresponde mucho con la escrita por J.K. Rowling y he decidido serle fiel en ese aspecto. Y, aunque muchos me odiéis por decirlo, si bien me gusta Dobby no es de mis personajes favoritos. Es decir sí que me produce ternura y le tengo cariño, pero no es una muerte que haya tenido que plantearme.

Hemos podido ver parte de los sentimientos de Draco y supongo que hay algo que os inquieta a todos. Porque no ha dejado claro que quiera tener el niño. Y sabemos que, si rechaza cuidar a ese bebé, estará rechazando a Hermione. Y sí, damos por hecho que hay bebé. Sé que en el anterior capítulo quedó en el aire el hecho de que, con todo lo que Bellatrix le había hecho lo hubiera perdido, pero damos por hecho que no es así. Al menos de momento.

Lo bueno es que Voldemort ha "perdonado" a los Malfoy. Eso sí, porque no sabía la verdad. Si lo hubiera sabido... pobres de ellos. Eso sí, los va a tener más vigilados que nunca.

Por cierto, creo que la charla con Narcissa habrá impactado a alguno. Porque muchos pensaríais que iba a aceptar escapar con Draco y ya veis que no ha sido así. El caso es que me parecía demasiado descabellado que aceptara sin más. Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, en la historia original, fue más bien neutral, pero eso no quiere decir que se pasara al bando opuesto. Por cierto, durante su charla con Draco el chico lo ha pasado bastante mal en varias ocasiones... Como si no estuviera ya sufriendo suficiente 😅

A continuación hemos tenido la charla del Trío de Oro que ha ido bien, y mal. Bien, porque los chicos han dejado claro que, aunque no les guste la idea (sobre todo a Ron, que ya habéis visto como se ha puesto), no van a dejar a Hermione. Y mal, porque el pelirrojo ha confesado sus sentimientos y Hermione lo ha rechazado, lo que podría provocar una ruptura definitiva en su amistad. Además, no es que Ron lo haya aceptado del todo y no podemos prever como va actuar en los siguientes capítulos... es como una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier momento.

Y acabamos el capítulo con una tierna escena entre Hermione y Harry y, por fin, una buena noticia. ¡Sí, consiguieron la copa! 😄

Ahora voy a contestar a las reviews de todos lo que comentasteis en el útimo capítulo y a los que no puedo responderos por privado. Igual ya hasta os habéis olvidado de mí 😅

\- **Meg:** Hola de nuevo reina, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo siento ❣ Me dijiste que ojalá mis deberes me dejaran escribir pronto y... ya ves que no ha sido posible :) Aun así me alegraría mucho saber que sigues ahí y estoy muy contenta de que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que este te haya parecido igual de intenso, aunque sea solo diálogo ;) Feliz navidad y feliz 2018, muchos besos 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola cielo, lo dicho que siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto y que espero que me perdones 😊 Muuuchííísimas gracias por tu comentario anterior, en serio me puso super contenta ver tu opinión sobre la historia :D Me encanta ver que os gustara tanto el personaje de Narcissa, ya ves que en este capítulo también ha tenido protagonismo :) Dijiste que me esperarías hasta el siguiente capítulo y aquí lo tienes, solo espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar y que te guste tanto o más que el anterior :) Feliz navidad y feliz 2018, besitos 😘❤

Me hace super feliz recibir vuestros mensajes y opiniones, cuando empecé la historia no podía imaginar que esto fuera a llenarme tanto y estoy contenta de haber tomado la decisión de escribir un fanfic :) Y ya puestos, dado que nunca os lo dicho, os contaré por qué lo escribo: de pronto descubrí el shippeo de Dramione y me gustó mucho, así que empecé a leer otros fanfics, etc. Y reconozco que hay algunos MUY buenos, al menos para mí, pero ninguno era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Y como quería un fanfic perfecto para mí, decidí que, si no lo encontraba, lo escribiría. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo a día de hoy :)

Brevemente esto sería todo por este capítulo, así que solo me queda pediros perdón de nuevo por el retraso y, como no, desearos un **feliz 2018** y, aunque sea casi tarde, unas **felices Navidades,** que es una de las épocas más bonitas del año para muchos, en la que estar con las personas a las que más queremos y recordar a aquellas que ya no están con nosotros ❤

No olvidéis **recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos** para que esta pequeña familia pueda crecer, **darle al Go y dejar review,** que no hay cosa que me guste más que estar en contacto con vosotros ❣

 **Ahora sí, ha llegado la hora de deciros adiós hasta el próximo capítulo. Y siento decir que no voy a decir cuándo será, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que me costará escribirlo.** Empiezan de nuevo las clases y los exámenes, lo que significa que casi no voy a tener tiempo ni para vivir... Pero espero que sea pronto o al menos tardar menos que esta vez. Aunque todavía no sé cómo orientaré el próximo capítulo, por lo que no puedo prometeros nada :) Os quiero ❤

 **Gracias por leerme, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	37. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

La chica abrió los ojos y comenzó a rebuscar temblorosamente en su bolso hasta que, por fin, sus dedos tocaron algo frío y delicado. Lo sacó con cuidado y sonrió abiertamente al observar la reliquia finamente labrada que tenía ante ella.

\- Creo que no soy la única aquí que tiene que dar explicaciones.

* * *

\- ...del pobre Colagusano – Voldemort arrastraba las palabras más de lo habitual, mientras recorría con su mirada la larga mesa y clavaba sus rojos ojos en Lucius Malfoy, que parecía bastante incómodo -. Una pena que tengamos que decirle adiós, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de nuestros miembros más fieles – sonrió malévolamente -. Y dóciles.

\- ¿Qué le pasó exactamente a Colagusano? – preguntó Snape.

\- Parada cardíaca – contestó rápidamente Narcissa.

Una risa ronca sonó desde el lado contrario de la mesa.

\- Ha muerto como un asqueroso sangre sucia.

\- Hablando de sangres sucias – intervino Bellatrix con los ojos maliciosamente brillantes -. Tengo información acerca de la amiga de Potter que podría interesaros, mi Señor.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza y la miró, expectante. Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado; daba por hecho que nadie iba a comentar nada de lo que había sucedido en la mansión la última noche.

\- Alguien la avistó hace poco – prosiguió Bellatrix lentamente, saboreando el momento -. Es solo un rumor, pero dicen que está... embarazada - pronunció la última palabra, casi relamiéndose los labios.

Un murmullo se extendió a lo largo de la mesa, mientras Draco sentía que iba a perder el control de sus pensamientos. Sobre todo cuando notó las miradas de Snape y de Nott clavadas en él, con tal intensidad que le hacían daño. Por fin se atrevió a alzar la cabeza hacia su amigo, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Frunció una ceja con gesto interrogativo y Draco asintió; se lo explicaría todo luego. Snape, por su parte, estaba colérico. Y Draco lo entendía. Aquel estúpido bebé iba a entorpecer las cosas hasta un punto inimaginable, iba a acelerar demasiado los acontecimientos y a generar un huracán en el que no quería entrar. Y, sin embargo, él mismo había creado la tormenta.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Bellatrix? – preguntó la voz siseante de Voldemort, atrayendo al momento todo la atención de los presentes.

La mujer de cabello greñudo y dientes sucios asintió, contenta de tener la atención de su Señor.

\- Es seguro casi en un cien por cien. Y aunque todavía no se sabe quién es el padre, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Voldemort se llevó una esquelética mano a la barbilla y pareció reflexionar. Al final, miró al rubio, que a duras penas pudo parecer entero.

\- Draco, preciso de tu intervención cuanto antes. Partirás pronto en una misión de búsqueda y darás muerte a esa asquerosa sangre sucia en cuanto la encuentres.

Snape intervino, mirando fijamente a Draco.

\- Con su permiso, Señor, ¿por qué es necesario adelantar la muerte de la chica?

Voldemort volvió su cabeza hacia el profesor.

\- Porque, mi querido Snape, ese niño podría ser el arma más poderosa de todas. Si, por ejemplo, fuera hijo de Potter, su muerte no significaría nada, porque el bebé sería su legado. Y aunque no fuera él el padre, que matáramos a la sangre sucia y a su bebé haría mucho daño al bando contrario, y eso nos vendría muy bien.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron con conformidad y Voldemort se volvió hacia Draco, que se irguió tanto como pudo.

\- ¿Ha quedado claro que tu prioridad es eliminar a ese parásito?

El rubio tragó saliva, sintió que le subían los colores y asintió débilmente.

\- Espero que sepas cuáles serán las consecuencias si no cumples tu tarea o si alguien lo hace por ti – era una clara alusión a la muerte de Dumbledore. Voldemort no sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, pero sospechaba que Draco no había matado al viejo director.

El rubio volvió a asentir de nuevo, notando la mirada de Nott cada vez más apremiantemente sobre él. La tarea que tenía entre manos le daba vueltas en la mente, casi de forma mareante. Tenía que pensar algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

El rubio selló la puerta de su habitación e insonorizó la sala tan pronto como los dos estuvieron dentro.

\- ¿Granger está jodidamente embarazada? – gritó Nott en cuanto su amigo se volvió para mirarlo -. ¡¿Y no me habías dicho nada?! ¡¿Tú eres consciente de… de lo que significa esto?! – pegó un puñetazo al armario -. Es una puta locura. ¡Joder, Draco!

\- Theo – intentó cortarle el rubio.

\- Y parece que te da igual. Vas a ser padre. ¡Padre!

\- Theo – prosiguió Draco, de forma más cortante.

\- ¡Tú y Granger vais a tener un bebé!

\- ¡Theo! – El moreno miró a Draco enfadado y, poco a poco, suavizó su expresión -. Primero, sólo lo sé desde hace unas horas – puntualizó Draco.

\- Da igual, el caso es que…

\- Segundo – prosiguió -. Ni siquiera es seguro que Hermione esté embarazada.

\- Pero sí que lo está. Tú sabes que lo está, aunque intentes convencerte de lo contrario.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- No sabes nada.

\- El que parece que no sabe nada eres tú.

Ambas miradas, gris y azul, se enfrentaron en silencio.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa.

Nott soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- En realidad, creo que sí. De hecho, tienes la mitad de la culpa.

Draco se acercó hasta llegar a él.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que yo quiero esto?! ¡Pues no! ¡Ese puto bebé va a arruinarlo todo, lo sé tan bien como tú!

\- ¡¿Crees que solucionas algo con no quererlo?! ¡Te recuerdo que es tu hijo! ¡TU HIJO! ¡Y lo va a seguir siendo, aunque no quieras! ¡Así que o le dices adiós a Granger o la convences para que no tenga al niño, pero deja de anteponer tus necesidades a de las de todo el mundo! ¡Acabáis de joder muchas cosas!

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó. Le hervía la sangre, sentía la ira recorrerle. Fue una reacción instintiva.

Cuando el puño del rubio impactó contra la cara de Nott, el moreno se quedó mirándolo en silencio un momento, para luego responderle con otro golpe. Enseguida se enzarzaron en una pelea que Draco finalizó cuando logró hacerse con su varita y apuntar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Fuera!

Nott se acercó con dificultad hasta la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

\- Que te den y que le den al puto bebé. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida, Draco Malfoy – y dicho esto, rompió su amistad con un sonoro portazo.

Una vez solo, el rubio se derrumbó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y enterró la cara entre las manos, liberando al fin las lágrimas que tanto llevaban pugnando por salir.

No tenía a Hermione, no tenía a su madre y no tenía a Nott. Ya no le quedaba nadie. Estaba solo.

* * *

\- ¿En serio descubristeis cómo desbloquear el árbol genealógico tan rápido? – dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos.

\- Tú lo hubieras logrado en la mitad de tiempo.

La castaña negó.

\- Yo no la habría conseguido nunca. La respuesta era tan sencilla y compleja como ponerse en la piel de Bellatrix. Yo le hubiera dado demasiadas vueltas y no habría logrado nada.

Harry le cogió la mano.

\- Lo importante es que lo hicimos. Recuperamos la copa y salvamos a los prisioneros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

El moreno entornó los ojos.

\- No pareces muy convencida.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy muy contenta, en serio. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Ya sabes – la chica suspiró -. Las cosas siguen siendo difíciles.

\- ¿Por la guerra o por el bebé?

\- Por ambas cosas, supongo. Me temo que no voy a poder ocultar mi embarazo mucho más tiempo.

Harry la miró, indeciso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que lo mejor será que se lo cuente a Fleur. Ella me sabrá ayudar… y luego debería hablar con la Orden.

Su amigo se levantó de golpe.

\- No puedes hablarles del niño. Si se enteran de que Malfoy…

\- Harry, no les voy a decir quién es el padre.

El chico pareció calmarse y se sentó.

\- Aun así no me hace mucha gracia.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo esperanzas de que quiera abortar, verdad?

\- Yo…

\- No importa, Harry, pero ya os he dicho que voy a seguir adelante.

El chico negó.

\- No estás pensando en ti.

\- Claro que lo estoy haciendo. De hecho, ahora mismo me considero bastante egoísta.

\- No, Hermione, tú no lo entiendes. Lo haces por Malfoy – la miró a los ojos -. Lo echas de menos y crees que ese bebé es tu conexión con él. Pero créeme cuando te digo que un embarazo es lo contrario a aquello que podría atraer a Malfoy hacia ti.

\- Cuando se enteró en la mansión no dudó en ayudarnos.

\- Lo hizo porque debía hacerlo, porque te quiere. Pero eres consciente de que eso no significa nada en esta situación. No es el simple hecho de que quiera estar o no contigo, sino de que quiera ser padre.

Hermione guardó silencio y se levantó.

\- Quiero hablar con Fleur – Harry apretó los puños. Ya está, iba a saberse todo.

\- ¿No crees que deberías decirle a Ron que vas a contarlo?

\- Ahora no va a querer hablar conmigo, y de todas formas sé que no le haría gracia, así que no tiene sentido que se lo diga.

\- Solo… piénsalo bien.

\- Harry, si vas a seguir intentando persuadirme mucho tiempo lo mejor será que me dejes y…

\- No, no, lo siento – la abrazó -. Es solo que me cuesta asimilarlo. Y me va a costar.

La chica asintió y se apartó suavemente.

\- Será mejor que lo haga ya. Luego nos vemos.

Harry no respondió y la chica abandonó la habitación en silencio, sabiendo que las cosas podrían ir peor. Mucho peor.

* * *

\- Luna, ¿has visto a Fleur? – la chica estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, ante una taza humeante de tila.

\- Hace media hora ella y Bill estaban en el jardín. Supongo que seguirán allí. ¿Vas a contárselo?

Hermione asintió.

\- No me queda otra opción. Necesito que la Orden lo sepa, no puedo esconderlo más.

\- Creo que estás tomando la opción correcta.

La castaña sonrió y se volvió para irse, pero se giró antes de atravesar la puerta.

\- Luna, cuando nos vimos… ¿cómo supiste que estaba embarazada?

La rubia sonrió.

\- Bueno, es obvio que lo estás.

\- Pero si ni siquiera tengo tripa aun.

\- Bueno, no, pero estabas rodeada de _pumplets_ voladores. Muchos más de los que había visto nunca juntos, de hecho. Ese bebé debe de ser muy poderoso.

Hermione se quedó plantada sin saber qué responder.

\- Es un feto, no… no creo que sea poderoso.

\- Pero lo será, te lo aseguro.

La castaña se estremeció sin saber muy bien por qué y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno, gracias Luna, voy a ir a buscar a Fleur antes de que se haga de noche.

\- ¿Ha buscagme? – dijo una voz aguda detrás de Hermione -. Pues ya me has encontgado. Decidme chicas, ¿qué ocugge?

\- Fleur, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Clago Hegmione, vamos al salón. Bill está todavía fuera y los chicos están en su habitación.

* * *

La cara de Fleur se convirtió en una máscara impasible.

\- ¿Estás seguga de eso?

Hermione, ahora algo más relajada, asintió.

\- Pero no te has hecho pguebas ni…

\- Me hice un test de embarazo. Dio positivo.

La francesa asintió lentamente y pareció reflexionar unos segundos.

\- ¿Es el padre… alguno de los chicos?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir… ¿Te refieres a Harry y Ron? No, no es ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Yo… no puedo decirlo, Fleur. Acabaréis sabiéndolo, pero de momento no puedo.

\- ¿Quiege eso decig que el padge no es alguien bueno?

La chica dudó.

\- Es bueno. Al menos para mí.

\- Es solo que… Hegmione, eges muy joven. ¿Estás seguga de que quieges seguig adelante?

\- Totalmente.

\- En ese caso debegíamos contágselo a los demás miembros de la Ogden. Cgeo que segá necesagio que lo sepan paga que estés pgotegida. Tendgás que empezag a ig al hospital a hacegte pguebas y… bueno, ya no podgás combatig en la guegga.

La castaña apartó la mirada. Sí, aquello era lo que se llamaban consecuencias. Pero no podía hacer otras cosas que aceptarlas y regirse a su embarazo.

\- Lo sé, Fleur, por mucho que me pese, la cosa va a tener que ser así.

\- Cgeo que lo mejog segá que mañana os tgasladéis a Grimmauld Place. Quizás te venga bien… no sé, hablaglo primego con Tonks.

Hermione se frotó los ojos. Sí, ya había pensado en eso.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se tomará la Orden la noticia?

Fleur sonrió comprensivamente y le cogió de la mano.

\- Intuyo que mejog que Haggy y Gon. Pego Hegmione, si tú estás seguga da igual lo que los demás piensen. Además, aunque no les haga ggacia ellos te ayudagán.

La castaña agradeció sus palabras. No conocía demasiado a Fleur, pero aquello le recordó que apenas era unos años mayor que ella. Entre ambas había comunicación y comprensión. Por ello supo que podría confiarle algunas de sus inquietudes.

\- No me ayudarán si se enteran de quién es el padre. Nadie lo hará. Puede que… puede que ni siquiera él.

\- Hegmione, ¿qué sientes tú pog el bebé?

La chica alzó la mirada y reflexionó sobre la respuesta unos momentos.

\- Lo daría todo por él.

\- ¿Antepondgías al bebé antes que al padge?

Esta vez le costó más.

\- Yo… sí, lo haría. Antepondría a cualquier por el niño.

\- Y al padge del bebé le pasagá lo mismo. Sentigá lo mismo que tú.

\- De momento, por lo poco que sé, no lo parece – la chica recordó con un escalofrío la mirada perdida de Draco cuando se había enterado de la noticia.

\- Hegmione, un bebé no deseado puede seg una teggible sogpgesa al pgincipio. Pego eso no cambia que sea tu hijo. Si el chico gealmente te quiege, vendgá. Y si no lo hace, al menos ya sabes que no es el hombge adecuado.

Hermione logró sonreír.

\- Muchas gracias, Fleur.

\- No hay de qué, Hegmione. Quiego mucho a Bill, pego a veces me hace falta hablag con alguna otga mujeg – la francesa sonrió también y se levantó -. Segá mejog que avises a los chicos de que mañana pagtigemos a Grimmauld Place.

La castaña asintió y se levantó.

\- Ahora se lo diré. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Hegmione.

* * *

\- Te estás comportando como un idiota con ella.

El pelirrojo lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amigo y negó.

\- ¿Acaso no es ella la idiota por estar saliendo con Malfoy? Con Malfoy, Harry. ¿Me vas a decir que no te parece una locura?

\- Me he hecho a la idea.

\- Claro, al menos a ti te cuentan las cosas. Yo siempre soy el último mono.

\- Ron, si te lo hubiera dicho cuando estábamos en Hogwarts la hubieras liado.

\- No lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¿Acaso no habrías atacado a Malfoy?

Ron puso semblante pensativo.

\- Se lo merece.

\- Como quieras, pero vas a tener que hablar las cosas con Hermione. Lo que ha pasado antes ha sido… raro.

El pelirrojo enterró la cara entre las manos.

\- Supongo que se me ha ido la cabeza. No sé… no sé por qué he dicho eso.

\- Ron, ella todavía te gusta. Y odio decírtelo, pero perdiste tu oportunidad en cuanto te fuiste con Lavender. Puede que creyeras que Hermione iba a estar toda la vida esperando pero… bueno, ya ves que no.

\- Harry, no es solo que esté con Malfoy. Es que está EMBARAZADA.

\- Lo sé. Es una locura.

\- Creo que se está fastidiando la vida. Es decir… ¿cómo puede pensar que Malfoy va a querer hacerse cargo de ese niño? No, la va a dejar sola y sin posibilidades de cumplir los sueños por los que tanto ha luchado. Ese hijo de…

\- Ron, ya vale. Hermione siempre ha ido varios pasos por delante de nosotros. Ella es muy fuerte y… no sé, si ha decidido tener el niño tendremos que estar a su lado, nos guste o no. No la podemos dejar sola en esto.

\- Pero sin embargo ella nos ha dejado solos. Quiero decir… ya no podrá acompañarnos en nuestra misión. No si el niño corre peligro.

\- Pero no era su intención tener que dejarnos. Simplemente… las cosas han sido así. Tenemos que aprender a sobrevivir sin ella.

\- No sé si seremos capaces.

\- Tenemos que serlo.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

\- Adelante – dijo Harry.

Hermione abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pasa – dijo el moreno mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo, que parecía querer que la tierra lo tragara.

\- Chicos, vengo a deciros que mañana partiremos a Grimmauld Place.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien? – preguntó enseguida Harry.

\- No, es que voy a contarle a la Orden… bueno, ya sabéis.

\- Ni hablar, tú no vas a hacer eso – dijo Ron con tono tajante.

\- Ron, no venía a preguntaros. Solo os estoy informando.

\- Esto es acojonante. ¿Vas a decirle a todo el mundo que llevas todo el año tirándote a Malfoy? Pues adelante oye.

Hermione se puso roja y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

\- No les voy a decir quién es el padre. Ni vosotros tampoco. Pero no puedo llevar el embarazo sola, necesito a alguien que me ayude.

\- Nosotros lo harem…

\- No Harry, suficiente he hecho ya alejándome de la misión como para apartaros a vosotros también – hizo una pausa -. Solo quería que lo supierais. Sobre todo es muy importante que no digáis nada de Draco. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

\- O sea que a partir de mañana será oficial – dijo Harry.

\- Sí. Así que supongo que vais a tener que ir haciéndoos a la idea de ello.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación y Hermione tomó aire.

\- Ron, ¿podemos hablar?

El pelirrojo pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero asintió a desgana y se levantó.

\- No, ya me voy yo. Me apetece tomar algo de aire fresco – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora a su amigo -. Volveré en un rato.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione anduvo hasta la cama de Harry y se sentó en el borde, mirando de reojo a Ron.

\- Escucha… puede que tengas razón. Quizás debería habértelo dicho antes.

Ron se podría haber esperado que su amiga le gritara o le dijera que le odiaba. Que diera por terminada su amistad. Cualquier cosa menos una disculpa.

\- ¿Ron?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró. Observó a la chica a la que había amado y a la que seguía amando. Pero lo descubría demasiado tarde. Porque ya nunca podría tenerla.

\- Sí, deberías habérmelo contado antes.

\- Mira, puede que me equivocara pero eso es ya parte del pasado. Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo. Lo importante es el ahora. Yo… lo quiero, Ron. Quiero a Malfoy y quiero tener este niño con él.

\- Quizás él no opine lo mismo.

\- En ese caso lo tendré sola.

\- Veo que estás muy decidida.

\- Mira Ron, no sabría cómo explicarte lo que siento. Al principio tenía mucho miedo. Solo miedo. Ahora estoy asustada, sí, pero sobre todo enamorada de este bebé. No ha nacido y ya lo quiero más de lo que nunca había querido a nadie. Sé que… sé que puede sonar irracional, pero voy a hacerlo.

Ron permaneció callado unos segundos.

\- Eso suena… bonito, supongo.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Es bonito. Llevo a un niño en mi interior. Durante los siguientes siete meses una vida va a depender únicamente de mí.

\- Vamos Hermione, mi vida y la de Harry llevan dependiendo de ti siete años.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

\- Yo… bueno, sabes que eso no es cierto. Pero gracias, Ron. Me alegra ver que ya no estás enfadado.

\- No puedo estar enfadado contigo por siempre. Y… lo siento Hermione. Siento haberme puesto así y haberte hablado mal. Y, sobre todo, siento lo que he dicho sobre… nosotros.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Ron, solo tienes que entender que tú y yo somos amigos y es mejor así.

\- Y lo entiendo.

\- Encontrarás a alguien perfecto. Te lo prometo.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y apartó la mirada.

\- Voy a llamar a Harry porque… bueno, mañana tendremos que madrugar, supongo.

\- Intentaremos irnos a primera hora de la mañana. No te preocupes, le aviso yo.

La chica observó por última vez a su amigo y abandonó la habitación lo antes posible. Aquella acababa de ser una de las conversaciones más tensas que había mantenido nunca. Pero la alegraba saber que Ron ya estaba más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – le preguntó el moreno, que subía las escaleras en ese momento.

\- Bien, supongo. Ha sido…

\- ¿Raro? – se anticipó el moreno -. Tienes que darle tiempo, Hermione.

\- Es solo que hubiera preferido que, a la hora de contarles lo de mi embarazo a la Orden, vosotros ya lo hubierais asimilado y pudierais apoyarme.

\- Vamos, sabes que eso no va a hacer falta. Todos te van a ayudar.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque sabes que si lo dices ya no habrá marcha atrás?

\- Es que no sé, Harry. Estoy muy segura respecto a lo del bebé, pero no paro de pensar en Draco. Si hubiera alguna forma de poder hablar con él…

El moreno suspiró y le alzó el rostro por la barbilla.

\- Escucha, Hermione. Te comprendo, yo echo de menos a Ginny en cada momento. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te consuma. No sé cuánto tiempo tardarás en ver a Malfoy, pero quizás deberías ir planteándote que él nunca vuelva.

La castaña lo miró con aplomo.

\- No, Harry. Él va a volver. Sé que lo hará.

* * *

\- Draco, te lo prohíbo. Me niego tajantemente – la voz de Narcissa trataba de sonar firme, pero tenía un tono débil, suplicante -. No puedes irte y abandonarnos de la noche a la mañana.

\- De hecho sí puedo y es lo que voy a hacer.

\- Te matarán, nos matarán a todos. ¡Es una locura!

\- Ellos no van a saber por qué me voy.

\- Tu excusa no va a engañar a nadie.

\- De hecho, estoy bastante convencido de que sí lo hará. Es decir, después de lo que dijo el Señor Tenebroso en la última reunión, ¿a quién iba a extrañarle que yo partiera a cumplir mi misión? Me ordenó que me diera tanta prisa como pudiera.

\- Creo que deberías esperar al menos a que la batalla comience y…

\- No, mamá. Tengo que irme ya. Aquí ya no me queda nada.

La mujer puso una expresión dolida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- Estamos en diferentes bandos, ¿recuerdas? Todavía estás a tiempo de unirte a mí pero sé que no lo harás – la miró a los ojos -. Volveré a buscarte, lo prometo.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y observó el jardín a través de la ventana.

\- Si algo te ocurriera…

\- Estaré a salvo, lo prometo.

\- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Draco apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

\- Simplemente me voy, ¿vale? No puedo permanecer más tiempo entre estas cuatro paredes simulando que todo está bien. Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, NADA está bien.

\- Sé que me escondes algo.

El rubio dudó un segundo, el suficiente para que su madre confirmara sus sospechas.

\- También sé que no vas a decirme qué es.

Su hijo no respondió y Narcissa suspiró.

\- Será mejor que baje con tu padre. Recuerda que tenemos reunión mañana a primera hora. Al Señor Tenebroso le alegrará oír que te marchas a cumplir tu misión.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de su madre, Draco por fin se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se masajeó las sienes. Acababa de tomar demasiadas decisiones en menos de 24 horas, y habían sido unas de las elecciones más duras de su vida.

* * *

\- ¡Chicos! – la puerta todavía no había terminado de abrirse cuando la señora Weasley se lanzó sobre los tres adolescentes -. ¡He estado tan preocupada! ¡Nadie sabía dónde estabais ni qué hacíais! – de pronto, un destello fugaz relampagueó en sus ojos -. ¡Ron Weasley, ni se te ocurra volver a irte de casa de esta manera!

\- Vamos mamá, deja las broncas para luego – dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la casa y saludaba a su padre -. Somos ya algo mayores para eso.

Un _crack_ sonó a sus espaldas.

\- Créeme Ronald, nunca serás lo suficientemente mayor para librarte de las broncas de mamá – dijo una voz familiar.

\- Sobre todo en estos días en los que todo el mundo está tan… tenso. Que si no nos aparezcamos de la nada…

\- Que si no pongamos pastillas laxantes en la comida…

\- Que si no encerremos a Kreacher en el armario del baño… - el Trío de Oro soltó una sonora carcajada y la madre de los gemelos rodó los ojos.

\- Fred, George, dejaos de tonterías y saludad a los chicos – dijo la señora Weasley con aspecto serio pero una sonrisa camuflada -. Os hemos preparado las habitaciones en las que soléis dormir, chicos. Hermione, si no te importa dormirás sola, porque como Ginny no está…

\- ¿Ginny no está? – la interrumpió Harry. La señora Weasley le dedicó una mirada curiosa y el chico se sonrojó -. Quiero decir, pensaba que ya no estaría yendo a Hogwarts.

\- Nosotros preferiríamos que no, pero ya conocéis a Ginny – dijo la mujer mirando a Harry detenidamente -. Han creado una especie de grupo de resistencia y se están oponiendo a la influencia de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis en el colegio. Por más que insistamos, no querrá venir a casa.

\- ¿Y consiguen algo? – preguntó Ron.

\- Al menos así se protegen unos a otros – el señor Weasley se encogió de hombros -. Pero es un año escolar perdido. Supongo que, cuando la guerra termine, las clases tendrán que volver a retomarse desde principio de año.

\- No creo que sea capaz de soportar otro año más de colegio – se quejó Ron mientras traspasaba el umbral y miraba a su alrededor, encontrándolo todo igual a la última vez que había estado en la casa.

\- Bueno chicos, supongo que la profesora McGonagall podría hacer los ojos gordos con algunos de vosotros. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que Hermione querrá volver a terminar de cursar Séptimo, ¿verdad cariño?

La chica a duras penas consiguió sonreír y asentir en silencio. Los chicos notaron la tensión en el ambiente y se apresuraron a dirigir al grupo hacia el salón, donde Remus y Tonks los esperaban junto a un bultito envuelto en mantas.

\- ¡Chicos! – la joven se levantó y los abrazó con una sonrisa.

Harry carraspeó.

\- Sentimos mucho lo de tu padre, Tonks. Desearíamos haber ido al funeral, pero nos fue imposible.

La mujer sonrió tristemente.

\- No os preocupéis, sé que estáis llevando a cabo una misión muy importante. Y gracias Harry. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, venid, os presentaré a Teddy.

Los chicos se acercaron en silencio hasta el sillón, donde Remus sujetaba con mucho más cuidado del que parecía capaz a un bebé que dormitaba y tenía el pelo…

\- ¡Rosa! Tiene el pelo rosa, Tonks. Eso significa que es… - comenzó Ron.

\- Un metamorfomago – terminó Remus por él, que los observaba con una mirada cansada pero feliz -. Igual que su madre. Y no tiene ni pizca de licantropía.

\- Pero es igual de guapo que Remus – dijo su mujer mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

En silencio, todos observaron como el niño abría lentamente sus grandes ojos, de color chillón igual que su pelo, y les mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es monísimo – dijo Hermione con voz conmovida. De reojo, Harry pudo ver como tenía los ojos llorosos, por mucho que tratara de esconderlo.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo, Hermione? – preguntó Remus mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta los chicos.

\- Yo no sé…

\- Vamos cariño, es muy fácil – dijo la señora Weasley mientras cogía a Teddy de los brazos de Remus y lo acercaba hasta la castaña -. Perfecto, solo tienes que agarrarlo así. Vaya, parece que lo hayas hecho toda la vida.

La chica sonrió y miró a los ojos del niño, que en seguida se tornaron de un suave color miel. Tonks sonrió.

\- Todavía no controla sus transformaciones, pero que adopte el color de tus ojos significa que está a gusto contigo.

Remus se enzarzó en una conversación con Harry y Ron, y los señores Weasley se marcharon a terminar de organizar todo lo necesario para la reunión que tendría lugar esa misma noche. Hermione, mientras, le tendió el bebé a Tonks y se cercioró de que no la escucharan.

\- Tonks, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro, Hermione. ¿Quieres ir a otra habitación?

La chica asintió agradecida y la metamorfomaga se volvió hacia su marido.

\- Ahora volvemos, chicos. Hermione y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

* * *

El rubio carraspeó y esperó hasta que la atención estuvo centrada en él.

\- Mi… señor – dijo evitando elevar la mirada -. He decidido partir hoy mismo para intentar cumplir con mi tarea lo antes posible. Encontraré el refugio de Potter y sus amigos y acabaré con la chica.

Un silencio tenso se extendió en la sala de reuniones.

\- Vaya, vaya, Draco, me complace saber que por fin empiezas a enderezar tus decisiones. Actúa con inteligencia, cumple tu misión y serás gratamente recompensado. Y si no lo haces, atente a tu castigo.

\- Con mi debido respeto, Mi Señor – intervino Lucius Malfoy, que miraba a su hijo con una mirada entre extrañada y furiosa -. ¿No cree que sería más conveniente que alguien acompañara a mi hijo?

\- Soy capaz de cumplir esto solo y lo haré – atajó Draco, elevando la vista y clavándola, accidentalmente, en la de Nott.

El moreno tenía toda la cara llena de rasguños y lo observaba con frialdad, como desde la lejanía. No había en él ninguna pizca de cordialidad ni de nada que se le pareciera. Era una persona totalmente distinta al chico risueño y bromista al que solía considerar su mejor amigo.

Draco notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Ese nunca había sido su lugar, pero ahora lo sentía más que nunca. Tenía que escapar lo más rápido posible o acabaría volviéndose loco.

* * *

La sonrisa cordial de Tonks se convirtió en una mueca inexpresiva que observaba atónita a la castaña.

\- Hermione, tú… ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Totalmente segura, Tonks. Al igual que también sé que voy a tener al bebé, con o sin el padre.

El pelo de Tonks se volvió de color amarillo, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Teddy comenzó a dar palmas y sonreír mientras su corto cabello se volvía del mismo color.

\- ¿Quién es el padre, Hermione?

\- Yo... no puedo decirlo. En serio, Tonks, de momento tiene que permanecer en secreto. Pero él es bueno, lo juro.

\- ¿Tan bueno como para ayudarte a criar al niño? – Tonks suspiró y le acarició la barbilla -. Hermione, sé que eres una chica fuerte y que conseguirás lo que te propongas. Pero también sé que si yo no tuviera a Remus, cuidar de Teddy se me haría muchísimo más difícil.

\- Pero incluso si el padre no vuelve, Ron y Harry me ayudarán.

\- Sí Hermione, pero un niño es algo con lo que vas a tener que vivir toda la vida, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Si decides tenerlo, se acabó ser una adolescente; te convertirás en una adulta. Ahora bien, supongo que tú ya has valorado todo esto y, si tan claro lo tienes, adelante con ello. Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Tonks.

\- No las des. Ahora, tenemos que encontrar la manera de decírselo a los demás.

\- Yo había pensado en hacerlo esta noche.

\- ¿Hoy? – dijo la metamorfomaga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Sí, bueno, hoy se reúne la Orden, ¿cierto? Creo que lo mejor será que no espere mucho más para decirlo.

Tonks pareció valorarlo durante unos segundos y acabó asintiendo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien, lo haremos así.

\- Te lo he contado a ti antes porque… bueno, ahora tú eres madre y supongo que podrás ayudarme. Además, para Harry y Ron todavía es demasiado reciente y me hará falta algo más de apoyo que el que ellos me van a brindar.

\- Cuenta con ello, Hermione. Y no te preocupes por lo chicos, estarán ahí para todo lo que necesites.

La castaña asintió y preguntó, algo nerviosa:

\- Tonks, ¿cómo es el ser madre?

La mujer reflexionó durante unos instantes y suspiró.

\- Es lo más bonito de la vida. Pero también es muy complicado y hay que renunciar a muchas cosas, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra. Tú ya has librado batallas muy duras y siempre has salido victoriosa. Sé que no te falta coraje Hermione, por algo estás en Gryffindor, pero para ser madre vas a necesitar todo el valor del mundo.

La castaña asintió.

\- Estoy preparada para ello.

* * *

Draco dirigió una última mirada a sus espaldas, a la mansión en la que se había criado y de la que ahora trataba de escapar. Al sitio que había sido su prisión durante toda su vida. Ahí dejaba su pasado, ahora solo podía mirar hacia delante. Se avecinaban cambios muy importantes en su vida y tenía que empezar a prepararse para ellos.

* * *

La reunión de la Orden se desarrolló con normalidad. Remus informó al resto de los avances en el reclutamiento de criaturas mágicas, mientras que Kingsley narraba cómo se percibían los hechos y las consecuencias en el mundo _muggle_ y en el Ministerio.

\- Nuestros informantes nos avisan de que puede que el ataque definitivo esté más cerca de lo que pensamos. Estamos a mitades de abril, y quizás en menos de un mes tenga lugar la batalla final.

\- No estamos lo suficientemente preparados – refutó el señor Weasley.

\- Estamos todo lo preparados que podríamos estarlo, Arthur – terció Remus -. Los alumnos en Hogwarts están resistiendo y nosotros tenemos de nuestro bando a tantas personas como es posible. Cuando ataquen, responderemos tan bien como lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones y ganaremos esta guerra.

Un murmullo de aprobación se extendió por toda la mesa, mientras Bill Weasley se volvía hacia el Trío de Oro

\- Antes de dar por finalizada la sesión, creo que Harry, Ron y Hermione querrán contarnos qué han estado haciendo estos meses y si necesitan ayuda para completar la misión que Dumbledore les encomendó.

Harry asintió y comenzó a narrar débilmente algunas de las partes menos importantes de la historia, para al final llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre:

\- No podemos daros más detalles. Sabemos que puede no parecer justo, pero tiene que ser así. Dumbledore confiaba en que lo lograríamos, y cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguirlo. Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo.

\- Tiempo es exactamente lo que nos falta – intervino Kingsley.

\- Lo sabemos y por ello tenemos que darnos más prisa que nunca. Sobre todo… - Harry miró inseguro a Hermione, que sintió como la presión cardíaca le aumentaba brutalmente.

Ese era su momento, ahora debía contarles a todos la situación. Tomó aire y, temblando, alzó la cabeza para mirar a los reunidos.

\- Sobre todo ahora que yo ya no podré acompañarles en la misión.

\- ¿Por qué no, Hermione? ¿Estás herida? ¿Os han amenazado los mortífagos? – preguntó Fred.

\- En realidad, los mortífagos nos han tenido siempre en el punto de mira así que eso no tiene nada que ver. No puedo acompañarlos por una razón totalmente diferente.

Un silencio tenso se extendió por la mesa, hasta que la señora Weasley carraspeó y preguntó con dulzura:

\- ¿Y cuál es esa razón, cariño?

La castaña intentó evitar que le temblara la voz y soltó con aplomo:

\- Estoy embarazada.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Bueno, tenéis que admitir que no me ha costado tanto actualizar como la última vez, lo cuál es un punto a mi favor (¿no?). De todas formas, siento la espera pero ya sabéis que me es imposible sacar más tiempo para escribir, además soy muy perfeccionista y hasta que no estoy segura de que me gusta el capítulo y de que cuadra con la historia que quiero contar, no lo publico. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, aun teniendo en cuenta que no tenía casi acción, pero paciencia porque todo llegará ;P

Hemos podido ver cómo Hermione arreglaba la situación con los chicos (incluso con Ron, que parece que ya va entrando en razón y dándose cuenta de todo lo que ha perdido) y, al fin, confesaba su embarazo primero a Fleur, luego a Tonks y por último a toda la Orden. Eso sí... ¿qué pensarán ellos? Pues sí, vais a tener que esperar todavía más para saberlo ;P

Respecto a Draco, se ha peleado con Nott (lo cual me parte el corazón) y ya ha tomado una decisión: escapar de la mansión fingiendo que va a cumplir su misión de matar a Hermione pero... ¿cuáles son sus verdaderos propósitos? Algunos tendréis alguna idea, pero creo que estarán algo alejadas de lo que en realidad va a hacer Draco... también habrá que esperar para verlo :)

Y antes de despedirme quiero puntualizar la aparición de un personaje: Teddy. No le he dado mucha importancia pero al final de la historia tendrá algo más de presencia y estoy pensando en escribir algo sobre él en el futuro... ya os lo contaré con el tiempo, paciencia ;)

De nuevo espero de corazón que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y os agradezco la paciencia. No puedo deciros cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, sobre todo porque en lo que queda de marzo me va a ser literalmente IMPOSIBLE escribir nada así que... bueno, intentaré que sea lo antes posible 😊

Ahora responderé a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por privado. Recordad que me hace muy feliz cuando me decís qué os parece la historia, qué sensaciones os causa, vuestras ideas, los personajes que os gustaría que aparecieran... o cualquier cosa que os ponga en contacto conmigo :)

\- **Meg:** Hola cielo, espero que todo te vaya super bien y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto ❤ Sí tienes razón en que Draco debería aceptar al bebé pero bueno, hay que ponerse en su situación, que de repente te venga algo así, y más teniendo una relación secreta con Hermione y estando separados... es difícil, la verdad. En realidad no quiero que Ron os caiga mal, pero sí que lo describo como un personaje más bien con sentimientos confusos y bastante torpe e injusto a veces. Aun así hoy se ha portado muy bien con Hermione y hay que reconocérselo :) Disfruta la lectura y espero poder actualizar enseguida, por cierto me he hecho cuenta de instagram: "daphnea . stories " (todo junto). No escribo muchas cosas pero informo de las actualizaciones y de los nuevos proyectos y puedo estar en contacto con vosotros más a menudo, por si quieres seguirme :) Muchísimos besos amor 😘❤

\- **Guest:** Hola cielo ❤ Me encanta que este fanfic sea justo lo que buscabas y que tengas un gusto tan parecido a mí :) Ojalá disfrutes muchísimo con la lectura de este capítulo y que la espera hasta el siguiente no se te haga muy larga :) Por cierto me he hecho cuenta de instagram para avisaros de las actualizaciones, estar más en contacto con vosotros y avisaros de nuevos proyectos, así que en caso de que te interese seguirme te la dejo aquí: " daphnea . stories " (todo junto), muchos besos 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola amor ❤ Jajaja sí efectivamente tu review me llegó por duplicado, pero no te preocupes ;) Sí sé que la espera se os hace larga y lo siento tanto... pero yo doy el máximo de mí para sacar capítulos buenos y me gusta ver que lo entendeis :) Ya en verdad yo sé que las partes con diálogos son un poco más aburridas, pero la acción llegará y será explosiva ;P No sé si os parece verídica la reacción de Draco o no, yo intento plasmar lo mejor que puedo cómo me parece que reaccionaría en la situación si hubiera ocurrido en la historia de J.K. Rowling. Sí que hubiera sido bonito ver a Narcissa junto a Draco, pero creo que Narcissa nunca se uniría a Draco si eso pudiera ponerlo en peligro y sabe que si se queda en la mansión simulando que todo es normal, no irán tras de su hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que la espera al siguiente no se te haga muy larga :) Como les he dicho a los otros lectores, me he hecho una cuenta de instagram que se llama " daphnea . stories " (todo junto) para estar en contacto con vosotros, avisar de los nuevos capítulos, de mis propuestas para futuros escritos... no subo mucho pero te ayudará a estar más al día si lo deseas :) Muchísimos besos 😘❤

Gracias de corazón una vez más por leerme y no olvidéis **dejar review,** que ya sabéis que me pone muy contenta leeros :) **Dadle al Go** y **recomendad la historia a vuestros amigos** para que esta pequeña familia pueda seguir creciendo y la historia llegue a más gente :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.: Me he creado una cuenta de instagram exclusiva de la cuenta,** en la que podréis estar al día de todas las actualizaciones, de mis propuestas para nuevas historias (y podéis sugerirme o participar en las votaciones), estar en contacto conmigo... no subo mucho pero es suficiente para que siempre podáis estar informados sobre mi historia :) Si os interesa, se llama: " daphnea . stories " (todo junto) 😊❤

 **GRACIAS ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.2:** La verdad es que siento la espera, pero me gusta mucho publicar el nuevo capítulo hoy porque así recuerdo la importancia de este día, **8M** , un día que nos pertenece a nosotras, las mujeres. Hoy, al igual que debemos hacer siempre, reivindicamos nuestros derechos y nuestra importancia en la sociedad, clamamos por nuestra liberación y por ser escuchadas. Terminemos la lucha, por nosotras y por todas aquellas que ya no pueden hacerlo. **Feliz día, mujeres, vamos a cambiar el mundo** 👭 ️💜 💪 ️


	38. FRED WEASLEY

Fueron los 5 segundos más difíciles de soportar de su vida. La noticia cayó como una bomba sobre los presentes y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala. Algunos la miraban sin pestañear mientras que otros permanecían con la mirada perdida; solo Tonks y los chicos parecían estar fuera de ese trance. Por fin, la señora Weasley tomó la palabra.

\- Cariño, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza. En los últimos días le habían hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces. Por supuesto que estaba segura, si no, no lo anunciaría delante de toda la Orden. Sin embargo, comprendía que la noticia era algo inusual y que todos querrían preguntar un montón de cosas, así que rezó por mantener la paciencia y contestó tan tranquilamente como pudo:

\- Al cien por cien.

\- ¿Quién es el padre? – dijo George (por las barbas de Merlín, ese tema había salido demasiado pronto para el gusto de la chica).

\- ¿Vas a tener al bebé? – saltó Fred.

Ambos hablaron al unísono, expresando aquello que todos los presentes se estaban preguntando. Sin embargo, Fred la miraba de forma más inquisitiva, más penetrante… más severa.

\- No puedo decir quién es el padre y… sí, voy a seguir adelante con el embarazo.

La señora Weasley abrió la boca para objetar algo pero Hermione se le adelantó. No iba a volver a tener la misma charla otra vez.

\- Escuchad, os parecerá que estoy cometiendo el error de mi vida y lo entiendo. Creéis que soy demasiado joven y tenéis razón, pero he tomado una decisión y estoy segura de ella. Podéis llamarme irresponsable y supongo que tendríais parte de razón, pero todos aquí me conocéis bien: yo nunca actúo de forma inconsciente. Y sí, se que estamos en guerra y que ahora mismo no es un buen momento para ser madre, he sopesado todas las opciones y siento no poder luchar junto a vosotros en la guerra, pero a veces llegan cosas que no nos esperamos y que lo cambian todo. No necesito una charla, necesito que me apoyéis. Voy a seguir adelante, sea o no una buena decisión, porque quiero a este bebé y no puedo renunciar a él – tomó aire un segundo -. Y respecto a lo del padre, sé que muchos no lo entenderéis, pero es mejor que no se sepa. Él… bueno, la situación es algo difícil. Os acabaréis enterando, supongo, y puede que entonces me odiéis. Solo espero que llegado el momento me deis la opción de explicarme.

\- Eso que acabas de decir es una de las cosas más maduras que he oído nunca– asintió Remus -. Hermione, tú misma lo has dicho, la paternidad es una situación complicada. Pero si estás tan segura, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarte.

\- Remus tiene razón, Hermione, estás siendo muy valiente – dijo Bill esbozando una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo -. Se nota que eres Gryffindor.

\- Cielo, cuenta conmigo para todas las dudas que tengas – asintió la señora Weasley.

\- Y ya sabes que también conmigo, aunque sea algo más primeriza – rio Tonks.

Hermione observaba a los miembros de la Orden, infinitamente asombrada y agradecida.

\- Yo… la verdad que me podía haber esperado cualquier cosa menos esto.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas entonces, Hermione? ¿Que te repudiáramos? No, te conocemos y confiamos en que has tomado esta decisión después de haber reflexionado mucho sobre ella. Si eres consciente de las consecuencias que tendrá y del cambio que dará tu vida y has aceptado todo ello, nosotros no somos quienes para contradecirte – terminó Kingsley.

La chica no sabía muy bien qué decir. Las emociones la embargaban y sabía que el desfase hormonal provocado por el bebé tenía mucho que ver con eso. Pero no podía dejar de asombrarse: lo aceptaban, la apoyaban, no la consideraban una egoísta por abandonar la guerra por su hijo ni la presionaban para saber quién era el padre. Porque independientemente de ese embarazo, la querían, y eso le hizo sentirse más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

\- Yo no sé cómo agradeceros esto. En serio, muchísimas gracias. Creo… creo que habríais estado en vuestro derecho de darme la espalda.

\- Para nada Hermione – dijo George mientras fruncía el ceño -. Puede que esto nos pille a todos por sorpresa, ¿pero qué clases de personas seríamos si te abandonásemos a tu suerte? Además – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente -, ese bebé va a necesitar a alguien que le enseñe un par de trucos.

\- ¿Todavía no ha nacido y ya estáis pensando en enseñarle vuestras bromas?

\- Querida madre, por supuesto que lo hacemos. Ese niño…

\- O esa niña – apuntilló Remus.

\- O esa niña – continuó George -, nos lo agradecerá en un futuro – el pelirrojo miró a su gemelo esperando su aceptación, pero Fred permanecía ausente, mirando la mesa sin decir ni palabra.

A Hermione le cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Estaban haciendo planes de futuro para el bebé? ¡Si ni siquiera ella lo había hecho! Oh Dios, de repente sintió que iba a ser una madre horrible; no se había parado a pensar en el nombre del niño, ni menos aún en su sexo. Era una locura.

\- Bueno, bueno, así solo lograréis agobiar a Hermione – dijo Kinglsey con voz suave.

\- Todavía tienes tiempo para pensar en el futuro, cariño, Kingsley tiene razón, no tienes de qué preocuparte – dijo Tonks mientras sonreía y se levantaba -. Si ya hemos terminado, Remus y yo tenemos que irnos. Se está haciendo tarde y hemos dejado a mi madre cuidando de Teddy.

\- Sí, yo también tendría que ir pensando en volver a mi casa. Mañana tengo que asistir a una conferencia del Primer Ministro… - secundó Kingsley.

\- ¿Del Primer Ministro? – preguntó Ron alarmado -. ¿De ese mortífago con cara de tonto?

El hombre se río en su habitual tono grave y negó con la cabeza.

\- No Ron, me refiero al Primer Ministro del mundo _muggle._

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se están viviendo las cosas desde el punto de vista de los _muggles_?

\- La Orden está llevando a cabo un gran trabajo ocultando todo lo posible las huellas de los mortífagos, pero hay cosas que es imposible esconder, como las desapariciones; y cada vez son más. La mayoría de incidentes las atribuyen a fenómenos naturales o crímenes organizados, pero si la situación sigue así mucho tiempo, acabarán dándose cuenta de que hay algo más. Los ciudadanos de Londres están asustados, y el miedo lleva a la gente a hacer cosas extrañas y peligrosas.

\- Por suerte o por desgracia, la cosa no va a durar más de un par de meses, como ya hemos dicho antes. De hecho, es muy probable que dure menos. La batalla final tendrá lugar pronto y acarreará consecuencias y cambios importantes, gane quien gane.

Harry negó con la cabeza y fijó su vista en un punto lejano.

\- Nadie gana en las guerras.

* * *

A unos 40 km del lugar, un chico rubio platino, alto y delgado acababa de aparecerse en un bosque, en medio de una explanada rodeada por altos árboles que apenas dejaba pasar la tenue luz de la luna. Su llegada alteró el silencio del lugar, espantando bandadas de pájaros y haciendo correr a ardillas asustadizas.

Draco conservó los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos para recuperarse de la aparición y cuando los abrió, suspiró tranquilo. Había llegado justo donde él deseaba, ni más lejos, ni más cerca. Una suave brisa soplaba desde oeste y movía las hojas de árboles y arbustos, confiriendo al bosque una apariencia ondulante e hipnótica. El rubio no pudo evitar, al ver el baile acompasado del lugar, retroceder en el tiempo y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran entre los recuerdos que tanto había intentado reprimir, aquellos que le causaban esa añoranza insoportable que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Se dejó envolver por sus recuerdos y su mente se evadió a lo que parecía un siglo atrás.

En su memoria, el chico permanecía repantigado en un cómodo y mullido sofá, recién despertado y todavía endormecido por la cálida luz del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana de la torre y dotaba a la sala de un color naranja cálido, dibujando finas y estilizadas sombras sobre el suelo de piedra.

Pero lo más atrayente del lugar no era el efecto luminoso, la elaborada decoración ni la música suave y dulce que embargaba la habitación. Aquello que volvía el recuerdo mágico, lo que le hacía sentir punzadas de nostalgia, era la silueta femenina que bailaba contra la ventana, de forma que sus movimientos delicados se fundieran con la música. Draco la miraba y sentía algo diferente, algo que le hacía no solo querer besarla o tocarla, sino abrazarla, protegerla; amarla. Porque eso era lo especial en ella: que había logrado enamorar al chico hasta tal punto, que sentía que dependía de ella para vivir, que la necesitaba y necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo, como si fuera la fuente de su sustento. Le había hecho sentir cosas nuevas, sentimientos que no creía que existieran. Y eso, superaba con creces a cualquier hechizo o cualquier tipo de magia que él pudiera realizar.

De pronto, la música se apagó y la chica pareció salir de su ensoñación. Hermione sonrió avergonzada y mantuvieron una corta conversación, la cual llevó a Draco a levantarse y caminar hasta ella. Se observaron en silencio durante unos largos instantes, hasta que por fin el rubio la envolvió con sus brazos y la Gryffindor hizo sonar de nuevo un vals con su varita.

Y ambos empezaron a girar.

Con cada vuelta, la chica soltaba una risa risueña y Draco notaba que algo se hinchaba en su pecho y lo envolvía de felicidad. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así y, de haber sido posible, hubiera congelado ese momento para poder vivir en él para siempre. Poco después, cuando la música se acabó, los dos enamorados se abrazaron en silencio, disfrutando del contacto mutuo y de la sensación de protección y confianza que ambos se transmitían. Draco acarició la mejilla de la chica, que se puso de puntillas para hacer que, lentamente, sus labios se encontraran y sellaran un beso suave y dulce, lleno de esperanzas.

Y después… sí, esa noche había resultado perfecta, con ambos amándose repetidamente en el amplio baño de los Premios Anuales, rodeados de una atmósfera vaporosa pero, ni de lejos, tan caliente como ellos.

Un ulular lejano devolvió al rubio a la realidad, que, enfadado por su debilidad, sacó la varita tan rápido como pudo e inspeccionó el terreno para centrar su mente en otra cosa y cerciorarse de que realmente estaba solo. Había elegido ese lugar (que conocía porque había acompañado a los mortífagos a una misión de reconocimiento por esa misma zona el verano pasado), ya que sabía que le conferiría la intimidad que necesitaba. Se situaba a escasos kilómetros de la ciudad de Londres, pero lo suficientemente apartado para que pocas personas supieran de su existencia o lo visitaran alguna vez.

Cuando terminó de inspeccionar el terreno y se sentó apoyando la espalda en uno de los nudosos árboles, cerró los ojos para evitar cualquier pensamiento en el que apareciera Hermione. No se sentía con ánimos como para recordar aquel periodo de tiempo en el que, por primera vez, había sido realmente feliz y se había mostrado tal y como era.

Continuamente el recuerdo de la última noche que pasó con la chica en el baño de los Premios Anuales volvía a sus recuerdos sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Esa vez… las cosas habían sido diferentes. Ellos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se habían entregado enteramente al amor, olvidándose por una noche de la guerra, del pasado y del resto del mundo. Se habían querido y habían sentido que todo podía salir bien, para encontrarse dura y repentinamente separados al día siguiente. Lo cual, irónicamente, los había unido todavía más.

Todos esos pensamientos desfilaban por la mente del rubio que, ni remotamente, podía imaginar que esa noche, en aquel sillón junto a la gran piscina, habían entregado algo más de sí mismos, algo que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado. Porque, ¿cómo podía saber Draco que esa noche, justo esa última noche, se había convertido en padre? Y en caso de saberlo, ¿se hubiera arrepentido de lo que habían hecho o le hubiera compensado ese bonito y apasionante momento el tener un bebé en camino?

Intentó relajarse y dormirse con la cabeza apoyada contra un tronco, pero la intranquilidad se lo impedía. Sabía que no corría ningún peligro, pues los mortífagos creían que estaba cumpliendo la misión y no harían nada si lo encontraban, pero aun así se sentía desprotegido, solo y desorientado. Desearía poder ver a Hermione, pero sabía que eso era imposible y, además, estaba el problema del bebé. Porque por mucho que quisiera quitarle importancia, no lo lograba. Sabía que era algo demasiado gordo como para simplemente ignorarlo, pero no iba a renunciar a la chica por ello… todavía. Cuando lograra reunirse con Hermione (si es que lo conseguía alguna vez), intentaría convencerla para que abortara; ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, y todavía tenían mucho por delante que vivir. Ahora bien, si la chica se negaba a renunciar al niño… bueno, entonces Draco tendría que tomar una dura decisión. Porque, ¿qué era mejor? ¿Estar con Hermione y ser padre, o no tener ninguna de las dos cosas?

Recordó lo que había dicho a su madre escasas horas antes: que no se preocupara, porque él iba a estar a salvo. Como sí… como si supiera a dónde ir o qué hacer. No, Draco estaba totalmente perdido; solo estaba huyendo como un cobarde. Eso le hizo sentirse todavía más frustrado y una chispa eléctrica escapó de su varita. Intentó respirar hondo y calmarse, pues lo último que deseaba era que su magia se descontrolara y causase un accidente o llamara la atención de alguien. Sin saber muy bien qué más hacer para sentir que no desperdiciaba el tiempo, comenzó a escribir sobre un trozo del pergamino que llevaba en su equipaje.

* * *

Había pasado escasamente una hora desde que la reunión de la Orden había finalizado, y Hermione había aprovechado ese tiempo para darse un baño relajante (a una temperatura más bien templada para no dañar al bebé, consejo que le había dado la señora Weasley) y reflexionar.

Si bien había sabido que los miembros de la Orden acabarían aceptando su embarazo, no había esperado que fuera algo tan… fácil. Y eso, de alguna forma, le molestaba. Le molestaba porque, en su fuero interno, era consciente de que les estaba ocultando la parte más conflictiva: quién era el padre. ¿Y si cuando en un futuro se enteraran, consideraban que los había traicionado y le daban la espalda? ¿No sería más sencillo admitirlo todo desde el principio? Pero a la vez, sabía que no podía contarlo, no mientras durase la guerra. Entonces… ¿qué hacer?

La situación era como un nudo opresivo y angustioso instalado en su pecho, y la chica sentía que tenía que hacer algo por desatarlo. Se había planteado contárselo solo a Tonks o a la señora Weasley, pero sabía que no podía hacer que ellas lo ocultaran, porque entonces sería como pasar la responsabilidad a otras personas.

Así pues, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Si el señor Weasley estaba en lo cierto, y la guerra finalizaba al cabo de poco menos de un mes, no sería una espera tan larga. Por otra parte, si el bando de Voldemort ganaba la guerra, no podría desvelar nunca su secreto para que no castigaran a Draco. Sin embargo, sabía que si los mortífagos ganaban, una de las primeras cosas que harían sería matarla, lo cual no era mucho mejor… Y, aunque ganaran, ¿y si alguno de sus amigos moría? Eso la haría igual de infeliz.

Todas las opciones parecían igual de malas, y Hermione ya estaba harta de dar tiempo a la situación. Era angustioso no poder compartir algo así con nadie, era angustioso tener a Draco lejos y no saber si estaba o no a salvo, ni tener la completa seguridad de que podrían volver a reencontrarse pronto… o, al menos, de que Draco aceptaba su embarazo y al niño, puesto que esa era otra de las grandes incógnitas de su vida en ese momento.

Y, para añadir complicaciones, últimamente no paraba de pensar en sus padres, que no sabían nada de su embarazo porque, principalmente, no sabían que tenían una hija. Y Hermione notaba que los echaba de menos y que los necesitaba. Necesitaba el calor de su madre en esos momentos, que, después de una reprimenda y una charla, la apoyaría, aconsejaría y tranquilizaría. Ella aprobaría su relación con Draco, o con cualquier hombre que la hiciera feliz, y no se preocuparía por las diferencias del linaje, porque en el mundo _muggle_ , las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Si la guerra terminaba y ellos ganaban, lo primero que haría Hermione sería viajar a Australia para devolverles la memoria a sus padres, en el caso, claro está de que los encontrara. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? ¿Y si no lograba hacerles recordad? ¿Y si..?

Alguien llamando a la puerta distrajo sus pensamientos, y la chica casi agradeció a su visita que decidiera llegar en ese momento y permitirle olvidar su debate interno. Se puso en pie con tranquilidad y se acercó para abrir.

\- Fred – Hermione intentó no sonar sorprendida, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera el muchacho quien había ido a verla a su habitación. Principalmente, porque en la reunión lo había visto demasiado distante.

\- Siento venir a estas horas, Hermione, pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí claro, entra – la castaña se hizo a un lado y dejó al chico que pasara al interior de la estancia, para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Hermione suspiró y fue la primera en hablar:

\- Antes, tú has estado… raro. No te ha hecho gracia que esté embarazada, ¿cierto?

Fred suspiró.

\- No es exactamente por el embarazo. Verás, Hermione, llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a este asunto y he estado, durante varios meses, bastante enfadado contigo por ello. Simplemente no podía entender por qué tú harías algo parecido. Me sentí engañado, creía que te estabas burlando de todos nosotros. La verdad es que no podía entenderlo y hoy, después de esta noticia, lo comprendo todavía menos.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, frente al chico.

\- Creo que no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres.

\- Sí, me estoy expresando fatal, la verdad – se apoyó contra la pared, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y empezó a narrar -. No recuerdo si eran finales de enero o principios de febrero, pero de todas formas no importa. Vosotros, los alumnos de Hogwarts, fuisteis de excursión a Hogsmeade. El caso es que ese día yo también estaba allí, porque George y yo acabábamos de firmar un contrato con Zonko y yo les estaba llevando algunas muestras de nuestros productos. De hecho, me crucé con Ron y Harry, y me contaron que volvían ya al castillo, porque tú te habías ido y no habías vuelto. Como al parecer les habías tranquilizado antes de marcharte, decidieron que lo mejor era no preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo, yo decidí asegurarme de que no había ocurrido nada.

Hermione miró al suelo y entrelazó sus dedos, temiendo dónde terminaría esa conversación. Sí, recordaba aquel día. Había abandonado a Harry y Ron justo cuando estos se dirigían hacia Zonko, para poder seguir a Draco. Y después, ambos habían estado en la "Casa de los Gritos", se habían quedado dormidos, habían vuelto al castillo tarde, Snape se había enterado de su relación y Hermione se había visto obligada a confesar a sus amigos que estaba viéndose con alguien. Un día tan ajetreado no se olvida fácilmente.

\- No tenía ni idea de eso, Fred, supongo que Harry y Ron olvidaron decirme que te habían visto. Te agradezco que te preocuparas, pero no me ocurrió nada peligroso ni me vi en complicaciones.

\- Lo sé, Hermione, pero tienes que entender que eres la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron y, además, una hija de _muggles_ brillante. Me parecías un blanco tan fácil… No podía irme sin asegurarme de que estabas bien. Di una vuelta por el pueblo y, justo cuando ya empezaba a preocuparme de verdad, te vi – la miró a los ojos con franqueza -. Pero no estabas sola.

La chica se masajeó las sienes y suspiró. Desde que había empezado esa conversación, sabía que inevitablemente acabaría así. Miró al suelo y esperó a que Fred siguiera hablando, sin atreverse todavía a explicar nada.

\- Tengo que admitir que al principio pensé que ese capullo te había secuestrado, o engañado o algo así. Pero entonces tú le besaste – hizo una mueca -. Creo que no he estado tan confundido en mi vida, y me han golpeado muchas _bludggers_ a lo largo de mis años como golpeador. Muchas. El caso es que poco después entrasteis a la "Casa de los Gritos" y yo me fui; allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Me había asegurado de que estuvieras a salvo (si es que estar a solas con Malfoy en un lugar abandonado era estar a salvo) y decidí volver a casa antes de que se hiciera tarde. Pero durante todo el camino de vuelta no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. En vosotros, en vuestro comportamiento… parecíais enamorados: y eso fue lo que más me preocupó. Hermione, no sé qué te diría Malfoy en su momento ni por qué decidiste confiar en él, pero debe de ser muy bueno convenciendo. ¿Cómo has podido entregarle tu corazón a alguien que no tiene? – miró el vientre de la chica, todavía no abultado por el bebé -. Tu corazón y tu futuro.

Hermione asimiló sus palabras en silencio. No era muy diferente a lo que Ron le había dicho hacía escasamente un día, pero aquello le caló más. Le caló porque Fred no parecía enfadado, sino decepcionado. Él quería comprender a Hermione, había ido allí para que la chica le diera explicaciones y, aunque la castaña no tenía por qué dárselas, tampoco había un motivo aparente para negarse: si Fred sabía la verdad y acababa por aceptarla, tendría a alguien más de su parte, alguien más en quien confiar. Así pues, tomó aire y dijo:

\- Sinceramente, Fred, entiendo todos tus motivos. Entiendo que te sintieras engañado, que creyeras que os estaba vendiendo a todos y que vernos a los dos te confundiera. Créeme, cuando Harry y Ron se enteraron también se lo tomaron muy mal, pero han acabado haciéndose a la verdad: estoy embarazada y sí, el padre del niño es Draco Malfoy. Estuvimos juntos durante unos tres meses en Hogwarts, y de momento considero que todavía seguimos saliendo, hasta que él no me comunique lo contrario. Es solo que todo esto está siendo demasiado rápido, ¿vale? La guerra, el embarazo, que todos os enteréis … nada de esto debería estar pasando todavía, pero sin embargo, aquí lo tienes. Y, como he dicho en la reunión, tienes que confiar en mí: sabes que yo no me hubiera ido con Draco si no fuera porque él había cambiado, si no fuera porque realmente me hubiera demostrado que me quería. Es una persona totalmente diferente a la que tú posiblemente recuerdas y, lo que es más importante, está de nuestro parte en la batalla. De hecho, ahora mismo está tratando de protegerme porque estoy en el punto de mira de los mortífagos, y en cuanto pueda, volveremos a reunirnos – de la última parte no estaba tan segura, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para autoconvencerse de que era cierto.

\- Vale, supongamos que él realmente, por razones que desconozco, ha cambiado tanto: Hermione, 6 años de burlas continuas, de insultos, de menosprecios hacia ti solo por ser hija de _muggles_ y por pura envidia y odio. ¿Tan adorable se ha vuelto como para compensar todo eso?

\- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

Fred se revolvió el pelo y se encogió de hombros.

\- La gente cree eso, pero no es cierto. Algunas personas, como Percy (que estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá en un futuro), sí merecen una segunda oportunidad. Otras, como Bellatrix, Pettegrew o Quién-Tú-Sabes, deberían pudrirse en las más oscuras celdas de Azkaban.

\- En ese caso, Draco es de los que sí que merecen una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo podías estar tan segura de eso al principio?

\- Porque supe liberarme de los prejuicios y olvidar el pasado. Miré en su corazón, y vi que realmente era bueno. Un interior puro rodeado por una capa de mugre, pero toda suciedad se puede limpiar con un poco de esfuerzo. Él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le ha pasado a lo largo de su vida. Siempre ha hecho lo que su padre le ha mandado, nunca ha podido elegir, porque su destino ya estaba escrito antes incluso de que él naciera. Se merece una segunda oportunidad porque, en el momento en el que Draco se dio cuenta de que era el títere de Lucius, trató de cortar esos hilos y de empezar a reconducir su vida, aunque le costara más que nada de lo que había hecho antes.

\- Entonces, ¿realmente le quieres?

Hermione asintió.

\- No hay un día en que no pase más de una hora pensando en él, y recordando los momentos felices que hemos vivido. Y créeme, que no anhelo nada más que el fin de la guerra, cuando por fin podamos estar juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Incluso ahora que vais a ser padres?

Hermione se tiró de un rizo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, supongo que esto le habrá pillado un poco por sorpresa, porque Malfoy no es de los que parece que vayan a sentar la cabeza pronto. ¿Y ser padre con 17 años? No, posiblemente la idea no le vaya mucho.

\- Pero aunque…

\- Lo que intento decirte, Hermione – le cortó Fred con dulzura -, no es que yo no vaya a querer ver al bebé, ni que vaya a odiarte por siempre. Lo acepto, porque sé que la decisión es tuya y que, de hecho, ya está tomada. Simplemente quería decirte que sabía lo de Malfoy, porque necesitaba que tú me lo explicaras. Te creo, entiendo que él haya cambiado, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que, en el fondo, todos tenemos algo, como una esencia que nos hace especiales. Y me parece que tú todavía no has descubierto si la de Malfoy es buena, o mala. No estoy hablando del corazón, sino de la verdadera razón de ser y de actuar. Una persona tan llena de odio como él no puede perderlo de un día a otro, como tampoco querrá renunciar a su linaje por cuidar de un bebé que él no deseaba.

\- Me quiere.

\- Lo sé, eso sí que lo creo, porque de hecho te ha querido durante 7 años. Y ahí está el segundo problema.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente. Luna le había dicho lo mismo una vez, y Draco también había parecido admitirlo, pero ella no quería creerlo. Era… imposible.

\- Malfoy no me quería, me odiaba.

\- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Él te quería y, para ocultarlo, decidió odiarte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Si eras observador, podías darte cuenta. Él te miraba continuamente, se metía contigo cada vez que podía y trataba de hacerte la vida imposible. Estaba obsesionado contigo, y este año, al vivir juntos, no ha podido seguir reprimiéndose.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione: "estaba obsesionado contigo". ¿Cuántas veces se había lamentado Hermione durante los últimos 6 años justo por lo mismo? Siempre era el blanco de todas las burlas y bromas de Malfoy, y le exasperaba que fuera así. Sin embargo, nunca lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista.

\- Pero no lo entiendo. En vez de reprimir sus sentimientos, ¿decidió hacerme la vida imposible?

\- A eso me refiero, Hermione. Pudiendo elegir la opción buena, él decidió odiarte.

\- Pero eso ha cambiado ahora.

\- Sé que ha cambiado, porque tú le has enseñado a amarte. Escucha, sé que va a sonar raro, pero simplemente ten cuidado, ¿vale? Creo que para Malfoy representas el equilibrio: eres lo que le ha encaminado hacia el bien, la persona que lo ha calmado y que lo ha querido. Has pasado a ser tan importante para él que no te rechazará ahora, porque le será imposible.

\- ¿Entonces, hace unos minutos me decías que no crees que Draco se haga cargo del bebé, y ahora me dices que no puede vivir sin mí?

Fred sonrió tristemente.

\- Has llegado exactamente al punto al que quería llegar. Eso es lo fundamental de este asunto: que es completamente contradictorio. Lo que llevo todo el rato queriendo decirte, aunque has dado tú sola a la conclusión, es que tienes que tener cuidado con Malfoy porque su obsesión puede destrozaros a los dos. Creo que no renunciará a ti, pero querrá renunciar a ser padre. Y si tú quieres seguir adelante con el embarazo... Bueno, entonces quizás él tome medidas.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que hará daño a su propio hijo neonato? – dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos como plato y el ceño fruncido por la irritación.

\- Sí, Hermione, siento decírtelo así pero es lo que pienso. Porque, en serio, ¿desde hace cuanto lo conoces realmente? ¿3 meses? No, Hermione, no puedes llegar a conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, por lo que no eres capaz de saber cómo reaccionará o actuará ante algo así.

\- Es cierto que no sé cómo reaccionará, ¡pero él no hará daño al bebé! No podría hacer algo así.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- ¡Sí lo sé! – la chica cerró los puños, furiosa -. Hace unos días fuimos a la mansión Malfoy a llevar a cabo una misión, y de hecho lo conseguimos, pero nos descubrieron. Narcissa Malfoy se dio cuenta de que yo estaba embarazada y lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que Draco fue capaz perfectamente de atar cabos. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? ¡Nos ayudó a escapar hechizando a Bellatrix!

\- ¡¿Fuisteis a la mansión Malfoy?! ¡¿Estáis locos?! – dijo Fred, medio susurrando medio gritando.

\- Debíamos hacerlo, aunque fuera arriesgado.

\- ¿Y tú fuiste embarazada?

\- Tenía… tenía que verlo. Era mi única oportunidad – dijo mirando al suelo –. Y lo conseguí y todo parecía seguir igual entre nosotros.

\- Sí, ¿pero cómo reaccionó al enterarse de tu embarazo?

Hermione guardó silencio.

\- Supongo que eso solo confirma lo que yo pensaba – dictaminó el pelirrojo.

La chica negó.

\- No, ya te he dicho que nos ayudó. Es solo que, al principio, se quedó… helado. Como en estado de shock. Pero es normal al recibir una noticia así.

\- ¿Te miró? ¿Te susurró algo antes de que os marcharais?

\- En realidad, evitó mi mirada – dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama, rendida -. Mira Fred, entiendo tu consideración y te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero créeme, aunque en ese momento él reaccionara así, acabará aceptándolo. Simplemente, le costará.

\- Estás demasiado segura.

\- ¡Bueno, porque tengo que estarlo! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga sino?! – dos grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Hermione, y Fred la miró impactado. Nunca la había visto venirse abajo -. No puedo perder la esperanza, ¿comprendes? Porque si la pierdo, no me quedará nada.

\- Hermione yo…

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy algo agobiada, ¿vale? Y esta conversación solo me ha alterado más porque… porque supongo que quizás tienes razón. Sí, ni yo misma sé si Draco aceptará al bebé, pero tengo que pensar que lo hará, y que no hará nada para impedir que nazca. Y, llegado el momento… bueno, entonces se verá.

Fred se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, firme y acogedor a la vez. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y, por primera vez en un mes, sintió que por fin había soltado todo el miedo que llevaba dentro.

\- Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando viniendo aquí y diciéndote todas esas cosas de forma tan brusca. Solo necesitaba explicaciones y, a la vez, quería ponerte en estado de alerta sobre Malfoy, pero veo que no es necesario que yo te advierta nada sobre ese tema, porque tú ya le has dado muchas vueltas a ello. Quiero que entiendas que para mí has sido siempre como una hermana y no me gusta nada verte con esa serpiente, pero te voy a apoyar si te hace feliz, al igual que van a hacer los demás cuando se enteren. Simplemente quiero que me prometas que, por mucho que lo quieras, te apartarás de él si notas que sus intenciones para con el bebé no son buenas.

La castaña se separó de él suavemente y asintió, mirándolo agradecida.

\- En realidad, me ha venido muy bien hablar contigo. Creo que necesitaba de una vez poder soltar todas mis inquietudes, porque me estaba volviendo loca.

\- Entonces ha sido un placer, _mademoiselle_ – dijo Fred mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

\- Por cierto, respecto a lo que has dicho antes, ¿piensas de verdad que los demás miembros de la Orden lo aceptarán?

\- Algunos más que otros, pero créeme cuando te digo que todos, sin excepción, se pondrán de tu parte tras algo de tiempo.

Hermione suspiró.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Por las barbas de Merlín, todo este secretismo me está matando por dentro.

\- ¿Matando? Vamos Hermione, ahora mismo estás criando vida en tu interior, que es justo lo contrario. Eres como un pequeño bosque.

La chica rio y notó que se relajaba. De repente, Fred pareció recordar algo y preguntó:

\- Por cierto, aunque imagino la respuesta; ¿están Harry y Ginny saliendo?

\- Sí, llevan también unos 3 meses. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- George y yo siempre supimos que acabarían juntos. De hecho, incluso hicimos una apuesta, y me congratula decir que he ganado. Sin embargo, pierdo esas ganancias porque tú no estás con Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Con… ¿Ron?

\- Sí, sí, la verdad es que creía que seríais una pareja feliz en algún futuro, en cuanto Ron abriera los ojos. De hecho, cuando empezasteis a quedar el año pasado me alegré, pero George me advirtió: "dales algo de tiempo". Supongo que al final él tenía razón.

\- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como querer a Ron y ser felices para siempre.

\- Sí, la verdad es que has ido a por un pretendiente algo más difícil – pareció pensar durante unos segundos -. Y más rubio y pálido.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- En serio, ¿ese chico no sabe lo que es la luz del sol? En fin, tampoco quiero empezar a criticarlo ahora que ya nos habíamos relajado. Se está haciendo tarde así que me iré antes de que George empiece a buscarme.

\- Sí, yo me iré a dormir también: ha sido un día demasiado activo. En serio, Fred, muchas gracias por venir.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien me da las gracias por hacerle llorar.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces, llorar es justo lo que uno necesita.

Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió para dejar al muchacho marcharse. Sin embargo, Fred se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió para mirarla.

\- Por cierto, antes he oído que mamá y Tonks hablaban sobre llevarte al hospital para hacerte una ecografía o algo así.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione, repentinamente nerviosa -. ¿Cúando?

\- Mañana.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Dos meses. Hace unos dos meses que subí el último capítulo y no puedo ni imaginarme lo que me estaréis odiandome algunos. Sí, he tardado menos que la última vez pero, siendo sincera, sigue siendo mucho, y lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Entre exámenes, viajes, cosas que hacer, y tiempo para relajarme (porque, si no he parado en todo el día y dan las 10 de la noche, sintiéndolo mucho lo único que me apetece es tumbarme un rato antes de irme a dormir), no me ha quedado casi tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, espero que este capítulo os haya compensado, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que muchos esperábais 😊

En primer lugar, supongo que al leer el título os habréis asustado un poco, pero no os preocupéis, que a nuestro chico no le ha pasado nada XD Sé que ha sido un capítulo lleno de reflexiones y pensamientos, pero ya habéis leído que se aproxima una ecografía y, después de eso, habrá más acción que en mucho tiempo (o eso tengo planeado) 😜

Espero que el capítulo os haya saciado la intriga por una buena temporada, pero no os preocupéis porque termino el curso dentro de menos de un mes y, en verano, intentaré dedicar mucho más tiempo a escribir. Aunque también tendré muchos viajes, planes y todo eso, pero al no tener tantas horas de clases, poder dormirme y despertarme más tarde y no tener que estudiar, estaré más activa y descansada para escribir: de hecho, planeo terminar la novela antes de verano, porque sino el curso que viene me va a ser prácticamente imposible. ¿Vosotros creéis que lo conseguiré? Bueno, yo espero que sí, porque además los capítulos que vienen, al ser más activos, serán más fáciles y divertidos de escribir. Aunque, también es cierto, que el desenlace de una historia es lo más difícil: ¿cómo acabarla perfectamente? ¿a quién matar y a quién no, si es que quiero matar a alguien? Y... ¿qué va a pasar con el bebé? Pues de momento, aunque tengo una idea bastante exacta de todo, todavía queda llevarlo a cabo, y para eso vais a tener que esperar ❤

Por cierto, quiero saber lo que opináis. Independientemente del futuro que luego tenga el bebé: **¿CREÉIS QUE ES NIÑO O NIÑA? 👦 👧** Contestadme en las reviews, como a mí tanto me gusta, y así veré que es lo que todos tenéis en la cabeza :) Por cierto, como en los anteriores capítulos, **no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar,** pero como en un mes termino las clases, **espero que sea dentro de poco más de un mes** :)

Y, hablando de reviews, voy a responder a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Daira Malfoy** **:** hola cielo, siento la tardanza y espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga ❤ Yo también he leído tú fanfic de Dramione favorito, fue uno de los primeros que leí y me encanto. Sí, respecto al comportamiento de Ron muchos tenéis pensamientos diferentes, pero me contenta ver que a ti te parece adecuado como lo estoy pintando :) Y en cuanto a Draco y Nott... la pelea sé que fue un momento desagradable, pero para seguir el desarrollo de la historia tenía que suceder :( Sé que muchos pensáis, ¿se reconciliarán? Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada pero, ¿tú qué opinas? :) Y respecto a Teddy, a mí es que me enamora, y ya veréis como cobrará algo más de importancia hacia el final de la historia :) Siento de nuevo que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para leerme y espero que me hayas seguido en instagram para que así podamos estar en contacto, sino tienes mi cuenta escrita en el capítulo anterior y en la biografía :) Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo, aunque la verdad que ha sido muy profundo y sé que preferís más acción, pero todo a su debido tiempo, y hemos tenido mucha acción por muchos capítulos :) Ahora bien, una segunda pregunta... ¿el bebé, en tu opinión, es niño o niña? Independientemente de cómo acabe la historia, claro :) Muchísimos besos y gracias de corazón por tus reviews y por estar en contacto conmigo 😘❤

\- **Meg:** hola de nuevo amor, me alegra mucho poder volver a hablar contigo ❣ No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo parece que ninguno tenemos nada de tiempo libre, tú solo lee la historia cuando puedas, sin prisa ❤ Sí, en verdad Draco está pasando por una situación muy difícil, y tiene que tener mucho valor para superarla y para decidirse... ahora bien, él no es un Gryffindor, ¿podrá tomar la elección correcta? En cuanto a Hermione, es cierto que su situación es muy difícil, pero al menos de momento los miembros de la Orden van a ayudarla e incluso Fred sabe lo de Draco, por lo que cada vez está menos sola. Eso sí, no sabemos cómo reaccionarán si se enteran de lo de Draco, porque la verdad es que es muy fuerte y que es algo inesperado para todos, lo último que podían pensar que ocurriría. Sé que esperas algo más de Harry y Ginny, y lo tendrás, pero tampoco quiero meter mucho porque sé que hay gente a la que no le gustan mucho (aunque a mí me encantan) :) Gracias de corazón por ser tan fiel a mi historia, por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo en cada uno de los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo este y, como ya he preguntado antes, solo por intriga quiero saber qué opinas tú: el bebé, ¿niño o niña? Aunque todavía queda mucho embarazo pro delante y quizás no se concluya... quién sabe ;) Espero que ya me hayas seguido en mi cuenta de instagram, muchísimos besos un capítulo más y espero volver a leerte pronto 😘❤

El último capítulo no tuvo muchas reviews, y ya sabéis que a mí me encanta que estéis en contacto conmigo, así que no os cortéis, mandadme vuestra opinión sin reparos :) También tenéis mi **cuenta de instagram** en la biografía, si queréis estar al tanto de todas las noticias de la historia, sugerirme oneshots de los personajes que queráis, o simplemente saber un poco más de mí :)

Sin nada más que decir por el momento, me despido un capítulo más, recordándoos **dejar review** para hacerme un poquito más feliz (porfa XD), **darle al Go** y **recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos,** para que esta pequeña familia crezca cada vez más y la historia pueda llegar a muchísimos amantes de Dramione, que es lo que nosotros somos :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** no olvidéis decirme lo que vosotros pensáis, que la intriga por saberlo me está matando: **el bebé, ¿es niño o niña?** Estoy hablando de género biológico, porque no quiero ofender que piense que preestablezco el género según el nacimiento, que atribuyo los rasgos y características de cada género al bebé, etc. Solo es una pregunta por curiosidad, y con ella no pretendo molestar a nadie :)

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, OS QUIERO ❤**


	39. PESADILLAS

\- ¿Mañana? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos -. Es demasiado pronto.

Fred se encogió de hombros y sonrió para disculparse.

\- Bueno, no entiendo mucho sobre embarazos, pero a mí me parece que con el simple hecho de tener a un niño dentro ya vale. De todas formas, solo quería que lo supieras, porque te va a ser algo difícil negarte si esas dos ya se lo han propuesto.

\- Pero…

\- Hermione, entiendo que te parezca una situación difícil de asimilar, pero tienes que admitir que no vas a poder retrasar el momento mucho más. Es decir, lo mejor va a ser que vayas al hospital, para que te informen de la situación del niño, te den la dieta a seguir o todo lo necesario.

La castaña suspiró.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo. En fin, muchas gracias, Fred.

\- Hasta mañana Hermione – dijo el chico alegremente, mientras sonreía y abandonaba la habitación.

Cuando se hubo ido, la chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella tratando de relajarse. Por lo que parecía, no iba a tener ni un solo día de descanso.

* * *

Ginny permanecía tumbada en su hamaca, dejándose mecer de forma distraída y sin poder conciliar el sueño. En la hamaca más próxima a la suya, Neville roncaba débilmente, mientras se removía en sueños, como de costumbre. Una atmósfera tranquila reinaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, iluminada tenuemente por candelabros encantados.

\- ¿Ginny? – susurró una voz femenina a su lado -. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

La pelirroja se volvió para encontrarse de frente con Alice Bramson, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de franela. Ginny negó con la cabeza y le hizo un sitio a la Hufflepuff en su hamaca, donde había sitio suficiente para dos personas, aunque estuviesen un poco apretadas.

\- ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas? – preguntó Alice.

Ginny suspiró.

\- ¿Y quién no las tiene? Cada vez me cuesta más levantarme cada mañana. Todos los días son iguales, nada cambia. Me reconforta saber que estamos llevando a cabo una misión muy importante en Hogwarts, pero echo de menos a mi familia y echo de menos a Harry. Además, aunque suene egoísta, a veces estoy tan harta de la guerra que desearía que llegase ya la batalla final… ya ves, como si esa fuera la mejor solución.

Alice Bramson permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

\- Lo sé – siguió susurrando la pelirroja -. Soy estúpida.

\- No eres estúpida, Ginny, pero estás empezando a perder la esperanza. Y eso es lo único que no puedes perder, ¿comprendes? Porque si dejas de creer… entonces no tendrás nada – la rubia suspiró -. Cuando mi familia fue asesinada yo lo pasé mal. Muy mal. Al principio pensaba que no podría seguir adelante, sentía como si fuera incapaz de volver a sonreír. Pero la clave es ser mentalmente fuerte, y tener algo a lo que asirte. Yo encontré esa salvación, y aunque fuera efímera, duró lo suficiente para sacarme a flote de nuevo y hacerme darme cuenta de que la vida todavía tenía sentido. Es decir, no es que haya superado lo de mis padres porque… bueno, no creo que nunca llegue a superarlo del todo, pero al menos he comprendido que lo que estoy haciendo tiene sentido: estoy ayudando a llevar a cabo una guerra, y estoy luchando en el bando adecuado, intentando derrocar a aquellos que me arrebataron tanto. Puede que no sea valiente como los Gryffindors, ni inteligente como los Ravenclaws o astuta como los Slytherins, pero soy una Hufflepuff y en mi corazón reside la justicia; vengaré a mi familia y a todos esos pobres _muggles,_ porque se lo merecen. Y sé que vas a pensar que no es propio de los de mi Casa amenazar, pero no olvides que no solo somos los bondadosos, sino también aquellos que saben buscar el equilibrio y el bienestar; y a veces, es necesario extraer las manzanas podridas de la cesta para lograrlo. Estoy harta de los estereotipos, de que se nos represente plantando flores como si únicamente nos dedicáramos a pasar el rato: no apoyo la violencia, pero lucharé contra todos aquellos que intenten o hayan hecho daño a quienes me importan.

Ginny guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, que se había apoyado sobre su hombro. El discurso que acababa de dar era elocuente, conciso y seguro, pero ella no parecía ninguna de esas cosas: al contrario, estaba temblando, por rabia, miedo, tristeza, o todas ellas juntas. Alice decía que ella no era valiente como un Gryffindor, pero lo cierto era que, superar de esa forma algo tan duro como la pérdida de tu familia, requería un coraje tremendo. Y la última reflexión final, acerca de lo que realmente simbolizaba la casa de Hufflepuff, también le dejó pensando, porque se dio cuenta de que Alice tenía razón: todo el mundo los consideraba como la casa de los que no tenían las cualidades necesarias para estar en ningún otro sitio, pero lo cierto es que no eran eso; ellos eran realmente buenos, amables, no competían, eran justos. ¿Acaso no eran un modelo a seguir de cómo debería ser el resto del mundo?

\- Alice, te admiraba antes por tu determinación y tu personalidad y te admiro todavía más después de oírte decir eso. De alguna forma me has hecho ver que estoy librando un papel útil en esta batalla, y me has dado esas ganas que me faltaban para seguir adelante. Así que… gracias, supongo.

\- No las des, Ginny. Yo también necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme.

\- ¿Y tus amigas?

\- Mis amigas me apoyan, claro, y se han portado conmigo de forma inmejorable desde lo de mi familia pero… no sé, hablar contigo me relaja. De alguna forma, nos veo muy iguales.

\- Además de perder a tu familia, has sufrido por amor, ¿verdad?

Alice contuvo la respiración unos instantes y al final suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es por la forma en la que me miras cada vez que nombro a Harry. Es una mirada… especial. Melancólica, de alguna forma.

\- Es que lo echo de menos.

\- ¿Está en el castillo? – preguntó la pelirroja, y a Alice se encogió de hombros con resignación. Ginny lo interpretó de forma afirmativa.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, con expresión triste.

\- Agua pasada no mueve molinos… es una expresión _muggle_ que quiere decir que no te centres en el pasado, porque pasado está. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es seguir con mi vida y no dejarme distraer por asuntos de chicos.

\- Sí, en cierto modo supongo que tienes razón.

Alice rió suavemente.

\- No debe de ser fácil ser la novia de Harry Potter.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Él ha crecido con una familia que no lo quería y es… tierno, ver cómo reacciona ante cualquier muestra de cariño, incluso después de 7 años viviendo en la comunidad mágica y siendo amigo de Ron y Hermione. A veces es muy terco, pero siempre se le pasa todo. Siento que, de alguna manera, estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero él tiene demasiadas preocupaciones en mente, demasiadas misiones que cumplir y vidas que salvar. Así que de momento, lo único que puedo hacer es vivir día y noche preocupada y atenta a las noticias, a cualquier indicio que pueda decirme que Harry está en peligro. Es realmente frustrante, pero te acostumbras.

\- Cuando la guerra termine todo será mucho mejor – le dijo Alice.

La pelirroja trató de sonreír.

\- Sí, eso es lo que yo pienso, pero…

\- Pero para que un futuro feliz pueda existir, tenemos que ganar esta guerra – terminó la Hufflepuff por ella.

\- Exactamente.

Alice le tendió la mano y se la apretó suavemente.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes, Ginny? No puedes perder la esperanza. Ahora mismo, todos los que están aquí os consideran a ti y a Neville como los jefes y responsables, así que vuestros actos, vuestro estado de ánimo, todo influencia de alguna forma a nuestra pequeña sociedad gregaria. Transmite confianza, y la gente rezumará confianza.

\- ¿Nos consideráis en serio los que están al mando? – dijo Ginny mientras volvía la cabeza para observar a Neville, que seguía removiéndose inconscientemente a su lado.

Alice se rio ante la inocencia de la pregunta de la chica.

\- Y, ¿a quién sino? ¿Acaso no notas que las niñas pequeñas acuden a ti cuando tienen algún problema? Eres como la madre de esto, como el corazón del sistema.

Ginny reflexionó unos instantes.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Somos como una especie de delegados de la Orden – dijo irónicamente -. Gracias, Alice. En serio, gracias por todo. Creo que esto es el comienzo de algo mejor -. Con ayuda de la chica, había conseguido tomar una resolución, y al día siguiente la llevaría a cabo. No podía esperar más.

La chica asintió y se acurrucó contra ella, empezando a adormecerse.

\- Gracias a ti, Ginny.

Al poco rato, la atmósfera somnolienta, los ronquidos suaves de sus compañeros y el ligero bamboleo de la hamaca, consiguieron que las chicas se sumieran en un sueño tranquilo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre de pesadillas.

* * *

Mes y medio. Harry llevaba mes y medio sin ver a la chica, sin ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Echaba de menos todo de ella, sus cinco sentidos la anhelaban por igual: quería oírla, verla, olerla, tocarla y, dulcemente, gustarla como tantas otras veces. Todos los poros de su piel desprendían añoranza, porque realmente Ginny se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, y había sentido en el alma haberse marchado de su lado de una forma tan repentina y, lo que es más importante, con un dolor tan grande como el que había sentido al verla derramar esas lágrimas de despedida, al comprender por un momento el pánico y miedo interno que sufría su novia ante el pensamiento de que nunca fuera a volver a verlo.

Por eso, cuando su puerta se abrió y Ginny entró en su habitación esa mañana, lanzando un _Fermaportus_ y un _Muffliato_ a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se paró a pensar en por qué ella estaba allí. Simplemente se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, sin que se le ocurriese nada medianamente inteligente que decir, admirando a la pelirroja y pensando que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento.

Fue ella, como siempre, la que dio el primer paso y, con delicadeza pero con ansias, se lanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Harry no pudo más que apretarla contra sí con más fuerza y apoyar su mentón en la coronilla de Ginny, temblando de sorpresa y felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a decir el chico, pero se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Ginny se fundieron con los suyos.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que te he echado de menos – susurró la chica contra su pecho -. Todos los días, a todas horas, no podía evitar pensar en ti. ¿Qué tal está yendo la misión? ¿Cómo están las cosas fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?

Harry lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó con más fuerza. Notaba las ansias de la chica al preguntarle tan atropelladamente todas esas preguntas.

\- Ron y Hermione están bien y, por lo general, las cosas siguen tal y como tú las recuerdas. Los mortífagos están infiltrados en el ministerio y la Orden está resistiendo y reclutando fuerzas. Por lo que dijo ayer tu padre, lo más probable es que la batalla final tenga lugar pronto, así que tenemos que ir preparándonos para ello.

\- ¿Y vuestra misión?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- De momento va todo lo bien que cabría esperar. Todavía nos queda algo de tiempo para lograr acabarla, pero estamos en el buen camino. De hecho, a excepción de los breves momentos en los que estamos peleando para evitar que nos maten, está siendo todo bastante tranquilo.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de descubrir si le estaba tomando el pelo o no. Al fin, Harry no pudo evitar reírse y la chica le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

\- ¡No bromees sobre esas cosas, Potter!

Harry se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

\- No sabes cuánto he echado en falta que te enfadases y me llamaras por mi apellido – se deslizó lentamente hasta su oreja y susurró -. Me encanta cuando lo haces.

El aliento de Harry golpeaba el cuello de Ginny, que se estremeció y se apretó más contra él, enredando sus manos en el sedoso y despeinado pelo de Harry.

\- Tienes que ponerme al día sobre ese movimiento anti-Carrow que estáis llevando a cabo en Hogwarts; ya sabes, quiénes estáis, cómo os organizáis, cómo surgió, cómo responden los profesores y todas las nuevas noticias que puedas darme.

Ginny asintió y mostró una sonrisa astuta y maliciosa. Empujando suavemente con sus manos el pecho de Harry, lo tumbó hacia atrás hasta que quedó acostado sobre la cama, con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

\- Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar de Hogwarts, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí Ginny pero… es decir, no quiero que me malinterpretes – las pupilas de Harry se habían dilatado levemente mientras observaba a la chica sentada sobre él -. No es que no quiera, porque de hecho lo estoy deseando, pero no me gustaría que pensaras que solo te he echado de menos por el sexo.

La pelirroja sonrió enternecida y a la vez divertida. Esa forma de pensar era totalmente típica de Harry.

\- Harry, sé que no me añorabas solo por eso, al igual que tú sabes que yo no te añoraba solo por eso. Y que ahora nos acostemos o no, no cambiará para nada la forma en la que yo percibo que me quieres.

El moreno asintió en silencio y Ginny sonrió para sus adentros. Le conmovía ver a su novio en esa situación; sabía que él la deseaba allí y ahora, pero antes de todo eso la quería, y preferiría contenerse si eso la hacía feliz… aunque se notaba que Harry se estaba muriendo de ganas. Y la chica también, por lo que decidió no hacerle esperar más.

Con habilidad, le quitó a Harry la camiseta del pijama y la lanzó lejos, quizás a una esquina de la habitación, quizás debajo de la cama contigua; poco podía importar. En silencio, se deshizo de su propia camiseta y del sujetador, dejando que la suave y larga cabellera pelirroja le cayera libre por el torso y la espalda desnudos. Suspiró y miró a su novio con solemnidad y ternura:

\- Si en la batalla, o durante la misión, te pasara algo, Harry… - dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico y la apoyaba en su abdomen, para luego ir subiendo lentamente -. Solo quiero que me recuerdes, allí donde vayas. Que te acuerdes de la sensación que sientes al tocar mi piel… de los escalofríos que percibes cuando yo toco la tuya – la respiración de la chica se iba acelerando mientras guiaba la mano de su novio a través de su cuerpo -. Sé… que cuando estás luchando tienes pensamientos mucho más importantes en mente, pero simplemente quiero que me recuerdes, ¿entiendes? Y eso te dará fuerzas para seguir adelante, al igual que pensar en ti logra animarme a mí. Solo… recuérdame.

Harry atrajo a la chica suavemente hacia sí, hasta que Ginny quedó completamente tumbada sobre él, con los torsos desnudos apoyados uno contra otro y los rostros tan cerca que podrían haberse besado con solo hacer una simple inclinación de cabeza.

\- Tú eres mi mundo, Ginny. Eres lo primero en lo que pienso todas las mañanas y lo último al irme a dormir. Nunca había sentido esto antes, nunca había amado a alguien con todo mi corazón. Hoy y todos los días, tú eres mi salvación, lo que me hace levantarme de la cama para vivir un día más en esta guerra que cada vez me desalienta más. Te amo, y juro que haré lo que haga falta para que podamos estar juntos.

La chica lo besó dulce y tiernamente, moviéndose lentamente mientras su cuerpo ya empezaba a responder ante el contacto del chico. Harry acarició su mejilla con la mano y profundizó el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se volvieran a encontrar después de haberse añorado tanto tiempo. Con habilidad rodó sobre sí mismo y se situó encima de la chica, que expresó su conformidad ante el cambio rodeando su cadera con ambas piernas y atrayéndolo tanto como pudo hacia sí. El moreno dejó que sus manos vagaran por el torso de Ginny hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón, cuyos dedos introdujo hábilmente por ella para lograr deshacer a la chica de esa prenda, inservible en aquel momento. Mientras, la chica le recorría la espalda, delgada pero fuerte, con ambas manos, recreándose en cada rincón y sintiendo la familiar sensación de estar tocando algo que conocía tan bien como a sí misma. Y entonces…

\- ¡Harry! – el grito de Ron despertó al muchacho, que abrió los ojos y se encontró entre un amasijo de sábanas revueltas y sudadas -. ¿Estás bien?

Harry tuvo que relajarse y contar hasta diez para evitar estrangular a Ron por haberlo despertado de aquel sueño y, cuando al fin logró calmar su respiración, respondió:

\- Sí, solo estaba teniendo algunas pesadillas.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

Harry trató de relajarse y asintió.

\- ¿Pesadillas o visiones? – inquirió Ron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Ya no tengo visiones – todavía le faltaba un poco el aliento.

\- Es que… no parabas de nombrar a Ginny. ¿Estabas soñando que le hacían daño? ¿Crees que corre peligro? – su amigo parecía preocupado y Harry intentó evitar sonrojarse. ¿Había estado en serio llamando a Ginny? El moreno maldijo su mala suerte pero bendijo la inocencia de Ron. Si su amigo supiera por qué decía su nombre en sueños no le haría mucha gracia, de eso podía estar seguro.

\- Ginny está a salvo, Ron. Solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, eso no quiere decir nada.

\- Ya, supongo que tienes razón. ¿De qué iba la pesadilla? – preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

Harry titubeó.

\- ¿La… pesadilla?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Que de qué iba?

Ron bufó.

\- Parece que todavía estás dormido. Sí, que de qué trataba eso que estabas soñando.

\- Pues… ¿de qué va a ser? De lo que tratan todas las pesadillas – Harry lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero en realidad era porque no sabía qué otra cosa responder.

\- ¿De arañas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Sí, eso!

Ron frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué tenía que ver Ginny?

\- La estaban… secuestrando.

\- ¿Las arañas?

Harry asintió.

\- Pero a ti no te dan miedo las arañas.

El moreno intentó restarle importancia a eso.

\- Desde que vi el cadáver de Aragog... ya sabes, las acromántulas te cambian la percepción del mundo.

Ron asintió, mostrando su conformidad ante las palabras de Harry.

\- Y que lo digas. ¿Bajas a desayunar? Hermione ya está abajo, está preparada para ir al hospital a no sé qué ecografía…

\- ¿Una ecografía? ¿Ya?

Ron asintió.

\- Sí, pero mamá ha dicho que lo mejor será que no vayamos, porque es más seguro quedarnos en casa.

\- Pero…

\- Palabras de la sargento, tío. No se le puede llevar la contraria, y además tiene razón. Lo mejor será que nadie nos vea en una temporada. Vamos a tener siete meses para acompañar a Hermione, de todas formas, cuando ese capullo de Malfoy le dé la espalda.

Harry intentó obviar la última parte.

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- ¿Entonces bajas a desayunar?

El moreno trató de darle esquinazo.

\- Dame cinco minutos y me reúno contigo abajo – dijo.

\- Te espero aquí, no pasa nada.

\- No, no, insisto. Siempre te despiertas con hambre y no me molesta que vayas empezando a desayunar.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- Estás muy rarito hoy, ¿sabes? Pero como quieras, nos vemos ahora entonces.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Ron abandonó la habitación. Trató de concentrarse en algo que no fuera Ginny, pues todavía había ciertas partes de su anatomía que seguían alteradas tras el sueño. Al menos, su amigo no se había dado cuenta de nada.

* * *

\- Neville, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro Ginny, un momento – Neville terminó de vendar la pierna de un Ravenclaw de tercero, que estaba llena de cardenales y rasguños tras sufrir uno de los castigos de los Carrow -. Esos asquerosos mortífagos…

La pelirroja esperó paciente a que el Ravenclaw se fuera y, una vez estuvo sola con Neville, se sentó en el asiento más próximo y le preguntó:

\- ¿Tú crees que somos los líderes de todo esto?

Neville centró toda su atención en ella y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue lo que Alice me dijo ayer, que todo el mundo nos ve como los que están al cargo.

\- Pues…

\- Y supongo que acabo de descubrir que tiene razón. Cuando he visto como ayudabas a ese niño de tercero… Alice estaba en lo cierto, los más pequeños acuden a nosotros cuando necesitan algo. Y los de sexto y séptimo nos escuchan siempre antes de actuar.

El chico asintió.

\- Creo que tienes razón, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. No me gusta pensar en mí como en un líder.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Pues se te da de maravilla, ¿sabes?

Neville se sonrojó.

\- A ti tampoco te queda grande el papel.

\- Es raro, ¿verdad? Nosotros simplemente actuábamos de la forma que creíamos conveniente, sin reflexionar mucho sobre ello y, ahora que sabemos que los demás nos consideran los líderes, nos cuesta más tomar las decisiones. Pero Neville, Alice me hizo darme cuenta de que tenemos entre manos una gran responsabilidad. Si la usamos como es debido, podemos lograr avances.

El moreno subió una ceja, curioso.

\- ¿Qué propones?

Ginny se lo contó todo con pelos y señales, tal y como ella misma se había esmerado por planear esa mañana. Cuando terminó, Neville la miró con los ojos brillantes.

\- Es un poco extraño, pero me gusta.

Ginny se rió.

\- Lo sé, y si funciona, todo será mejor.

* * *

Hermione, Tonks y la señora Weasley fueron conducidas por Kingsley hasta un hospital londinense que tenía un nombre totalmente desconocido para Hermione.

\- Yo pensaba que iríamos a _San Mungo_ – dijo Tonks, observando el edificio regio y elegante, a la par que concurrido. Ese día había optado por un _look_ que no llamase la atención, y su pelo lucía un color rubio oscuro, cayendo por su espalda en una larga y lisa melena.

\- Sería lo mejor, no te lo puedo negar, pero es imposible que llevemos a Hermione allí sin llamar la atención de nadie, y con los mortífagos rondando por todas partes… lo mejor será que nos apartemos del mundo mágico tanto como podamos en lo que respecta al tema del embarazo – respondió la señora Weasley mirando a Hermione, que asintió para mostrar su conformidad. Total, un hospital _muggle_ no le resultaba para nada desconocido o fuera de lo común, al contrario de lo que podía resultar para las dos brujas.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa – les confesó la castaña mientras las tres se dirigían a la puerta principal tras haberse despedido de Kingsley.

\- O, cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, aquí estarás a salvo – dijo la señora Weasley.

\- No es por eso. Es que… - la castaña no lograba dar con las palabras -. Esto está pasando tan rápido que me cuesta asimilarlo – la idea de que le hicieran una ecografía, de que viera a su bebé aunque solo fuera a través de una sonda, la llenaba de ternura y miedo a la vez, como algo que deseas pero quieres evitar… más o menos lo que sentía por Draco al principio.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Hermione, no hay nada de lo que inquietarse. Solo será una ecografía y una pequeña revisión para comprobar que todo está en orden ahí dentro. No puedes estar los 9 meses sin pisar un hospital, es mejor para el bebé y para ti que sea así.

\- No estés asustada, nosotras vamos a estar contigo en todo momento. Sé que puede resultar difícil porque la noticia de tu embarazo sigue siendo reciente, pero si vas a seguir adelante… bueno, tendrás que hacerte a la idea.

Hermione asintió y aceleró el paso, andando con firmeza. Sí, Tonks y la señora Weasley tenían razón; lo único que ocurría es que la idea de estar embarazada todavía no había calado del todo en ella, pero para eso solo podía esperar. Esperar, y llevar a cabo todos los procedimientos rutinarios y necesarios para que el bebé se desarrollara tan sano como fuera posible.

Las tres mujeres atravesaron las puertas principales del edificio y entraron en un recibidor amplio y luminoso, atestado de gente esperando. Puesto que Tonks y la señora Weasley parecían algo desorientadas, fue Hermione la que se acercó hasta la recepción.

\- Buenos días – dijo al enfermero que tecleaba en su ordenador al otro lado del mostrador.

El hombre, moreno de piel, de cabello rizado y oscuro y de facciones marcadas alzó el rostro para mirarla. Hermione calculó que tendría unos 30 años.

\- ¿Qué desea, señorita?

\- Tenemos programada una ecografía para las 9 con la doctora Fallen.

El enfermero, cuya placa rezaba "Thomas Glender" revisó algo en la pantalla de su ordenador y asintió.

\- Su consulta se encuentra en la tercera planta, es la puerta número 15. Pero tendrán que esperar hasta que las llame.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias.

Thomas las despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió atendiendo a la anciana pareja que esperaba en la cola detrás de Hermione, Tonks y la señora Weasley.

Llegaron hasta la planta número tres y se sentaron a esperar su turno, pero apenas hubieron pasado dos minutos cuando una mujer de piel tostada se asomó a la puerta número 15 y preguntó:

\- ¿Hermione Granger?

La castaña asintió y las mujeres se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la consulta. La sala era igual a como podría haber sido cualquier consulta del mundo mágico, a excepción de que no había pociones ni fotografías que se moviesen.

\- Túmbate en esa camilla, por favor – indicó la doctora a Hermione, señalando hacia la parte derecha de la sala, donde un asiento reclinable de aspecto confortable se situaba junto a un complejo aparato con pantalla incluida. La chica obedeció y esperó hasta que la mujer hubo terminado de organizar sus papeles y se dirigió hacia ella con un tubo en la mano -. ¿Son familiares de ella? – preguntó a Tonks y a la señora Weasley.

La metamorfomaga negó con la cabeza.

\- Somos amigas de la familia. Sus padres no han podido acompañarla.

La doctora Fallen miró con ojos escrutadores a Hermione.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, cielo?

\- Diecisiete – respondió la chica intentando no enfadarse. ¿Acaso iba a juzgarle también esa mujer?

\- ¿Y se lo has contado a tus padres?

Hermione mantuvo una expresión calmada y trató de no pensar en sus padres.

\- Sí, y ellos me apoyan.

\- ¿El padre se hará cargo?

Eso fue suficiente para que la castaña necesitara contar hasta diez antes de autocontrolarse. ¿Qué le importaba eso? Sin pensárselo dos veces y con quizá más prepotencia de la necesaria, Hermione mintió:

\- El padre me apoya y se quedará conmigo. Y aunque no lo hiciera, yo seguiría adelante con el embarazo.

\- Y si tú estás segura, me alegro de ello. ¿Porque estás segura, cierto? Tener un bebé implica una responsabilidad y un cuidado enormes y, quizá, prefieras pensártelo mejor y…

\- Estoy decidida.

La doctora se encogió de hombros y asintió.

\- Es bueno ver que lo tienes tan claro. Siento haberme metido en ese asunto, pero como médico es muy importante que suministre al paciente tanta información como pueda, sobre todo en este tipo de situaciones. Muchas chicas como tú no tienen las cosas tan claras y prefieren darle un par de vueltas.

Hermione asintió. Suponía que la doctora tenía razón y de todas formas, prefería no enfadarse con ella, puesto que parecía una mujer simpática.

\- Levántate un poco la camiseta, por favor, así podré extenderte esta pomada. La notarás un poco fría, pero es necesaria para realizar la ecografía.

Hermione de nuevo acató las órdenes y la mujer le aplicó el producto en el abdomen, mientras Tonks y la señora Weasley observaban la escena. La doctora Fallen cogió un pequeño aparato de la máquina cercana y lo deslizó por el vientre de la castaña, y al momento una imagen parpadeante y difusa, pero no por ello menos enternecedora, apareció en la pantalla.

La joven contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos mientras observaba lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era el interior de su útero. En él, un bultito, todavía muy pequeño se distinguía con claridad.

\- ¿Es eso? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

La doctora asintió sonriendo.

\- Ahí tienes a tu bebé. Tiene aproximadamente mes y medio de edad. No se detectan irregularidades y, de momento, lo máximo que te puedo decir es que todo está en orden, así que enhorabuena.

Hermione asintió, pero se sentía alejada, como en un sueño vago. Ahí, en el monitor… estaba su hijo. Sí, de momento no era más que un conjunto de células en división, pero para ella ya era su bebé. De pronto la chica comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que vendrían: los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, la primera varita… se olvidó incluso de la guerra y de Draco, porque solo podía pensar, con la mayor contundidad que había sentido nunca, en que iba a ser madre. Como si de pronto, esa palabra en la que tanto había pensado los últimos días cobrara un sentido especial.

A su lado, la señora Weasley y Tonks contemplaban la imagen también conmovidas. Tonks incluso acertó a decir con sarcasmo:

\- Cariño, se parece a ti.

Hermione sonrió y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. En ese momento, estuvo más segura que nunca de que quería tener ese bebé, pasara lo que pasase y pesara a quien pesase.

* * *

\- ¡Chicos, atendednos un momento por favor! – gritó Ginny para hacerse oír por encima de el gentío mientras ella y Neville se subían a una de las mesas del centro de la sala -. Gracias. Neville y yo hemos estado pensando en algunas mejoras que nos gustaría realizar.

\- ¿Mejor comida? – preguntó Lavender Brown.

\- ¿Más formas de burlar a los Carrow? – dijo a su vez un Hufflepuff de primero.

\- ¿Camas con colchones? – apuntó esperanzado uno de los pocos Slytherins.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

\- Todo eso está muy bien, pero no tenemos los medios para realizarlo. Así que de momento vamos a tener que seguir conformándonos con comer y dormir así.

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? – preguntó Seamus.

\- Veréis, hemos estado pensando y creemos que deberíamos darle un poco de emoción a esto. Los días se están haciendo pesados y tenemos que animarnos de alguna forma.

\- Así que hemos decidido hacer esto un poco más divertido – concluyó Neville.

\- ¿Haciendo fiestas? – preguntó una de las gemelas Parvati.

\- Bueno, es una de las cosas que podríamos hacer. Pero además, nos hace falta algo de trabajo en equipo. Es decir, todos pasamos aquí la mayor parte del día y muchos ni siquiera nos conocemos. ¿No os parece que eso debería cambiar?

Los estudiantes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí extrañados. Sí, Ginny tenía razón pero… ¿qué estaba proponiendo exactamente?

\- Sé que la idea parece un poco rara, ¿vale? Pero ya veréis como al final es lo mejor para todos – dijo Neville -. Últimamente estamos todos un poco decaídos y esto nos vendrá bien.

\- ¿Entonces de qué tipo de trabajo en equipo estáis hablando? – preguntó Dean.

\- Bueno, podríamos empezar por cosas como control de la sala. O quizás podríamos encargarnos de reclutar a nuevos estudiantes, o de traer nuestras pertenencias.

\- Sí, yo necesito algunos productos de higiene – afirmó Hannah Abbot.

\- Exacto, a eso nos referíamos. Veréis, la dinámica es la siguiente: haremos grupos formados por siete personas, lo cual nos dará un total de doce grupos. Para empezar, separaos por cursos. Poneos ahí los de primero, a su lado los de segundo, etc.

Los presentes hicieron caso a lo que la pelirroja decía y, cuando todos estuvieron organizados, fue Neville el que tomó la palabra:

\- Bien, antes de nada queremos que os liberéis de prejuicios: creedme, esto no es la tontería que parece. Realmente nos ayudará.

\- Vale, ahora vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente manera: el que más a la izquierda esté de cada grupo, que dé un paso al frente.

Un alumno de cada curso avanzó y así se formó el primer grupo. Poco a poco, los otros once grupos estuvieron formados, compuestos por personas de diversos cursos y Casas. Neville asintió.

\- Bien, Ginny y yo no estamos en ningún grupo porque nos encargaremos de coordinar todo, así que si tenéis algún problema podéis acudir a nosotros.

\- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es redecorar la sala, ¿vale? Tiene un estilo muy impersonal, y nos relajará un poco hacer algo así. Además os servirá para conocer a las personas que están en vuestro grupo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que debemos decorarla? – preguntó una Gryffindor de quinto.

Ginny agitó la varita y unas bolsas llenas de posters y elementos de decoración llegaron volando hasta donde ella estaba.

\- Es todo lo que nos ha podido conseguir Aberforth, pero supongo que nos servirá.

Alice dio un paso al frente y cogió un cuadro de una de las bolsas.

\- Empecemos pues. ¡Mi grupo se encarga de la entrada! – dijo con voz risueña.

* * *

Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a las tres mujeres salir del hospital y dirigirse hacia la boca del metro. Por un momento, estuvo tentado de interceptar a Hermione o, al menos, de llamar su atención para poder hablar con ella. Pero en el mismo instante supo que era imposible. No podía acercarse a ella porque no podían verles hablando, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué se cree Granger que está jugando? – no supo que le asustó más, si el hecho de que la chica fuera a seguir adelante con su embarazo o el haberla llamado Granger como cuando eran enemigos. ¿Acaso era esa una forma de tratar de olvidarla y de pasar por alto su relación? Se dio la vuelta furioso y se alejó a paso ligero. Por las barbas de Merlín, lo peor era que, en su fuero interno, sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo mejor para todos. Porque había un bebé en camino, y él no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Bueno bueno bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que estoy muuuy contenta de, por fin, no tener que pedir perdón por la tardanza. ¡He tardado menos de un mes y eso que acabo de tener los exámenes finales! La verdad que estoy flipando, pero también tengo que decir que influye mucho que el capítulo tenga más acción, más momentos dulces y eso porque a mí me cuesta mucho menos escribirlo. A las pruebas me remito :) Espero que a todos lxs españolxs os haya ido bien el fin de curso y la verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo estáis ahora mismo en Sudamérica, pero si tenéis exámenes, pruebas, etc. muchísimos ánimos 3 Ojalá os haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo, porque ha tenido momentos buenísimos para mí XD

Para empezar, hemos visto la relación de Ginny y Alice y, por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que son un _shippeo_ monísimo XD Pero no puede ser, porque Ginny es de Harry y Alice... Alice bueno, es del viento ;P El caso es que ha sido una parte bastante reflexiva y ha ayudado a Ginny y a Neville a que se den cuenta de que están al mando y, por tanto, les toca a ellos tomar decisiones, realizar mejoras y todo lo que resulte necesario para mejorar el ambiente. ¡Y ya veis que no han dudado ni un segundo! El los próximos capítulos veremos cómo se organizan más a fondo :)

Por otra parte espero que los amantes de Hinny os hayáis dado un buen atracón y a los que no os guste tanto estoy segura de que también lo habéis disfrutado :) Aunque hayáis querido matarme cuando resulta que al final es solo un sueño de Harry... pero os tengo que decir que su conversación con Ron sobre la "pesadilla" es una de las partes más graciosas de la historia, al menos para mí XD Este pobre Ron, qué inocente es cuando quiere.

Y por último, hemos visto la ecografía de Hermione... es que es tan bonito su embarazo 😍 Y aunque en el hospital todo haya ido bien, sin ninguna noticia alarmante, al final nos hemos quedado con mal sabor de boca porque ha aparecido nuestro querido Draquito (aunque muchxs de vosotrxs deseárais asesinarlo cuando habéis visto lo que piensa)... y sí, evidentemente no está nada de acuerdo con el embarazo y parece incluso que sus sentimientos están cambiando... ¿o es solo algo momentáneo y realmente la quiere?

Pues tendremos que esperar para saber nada más ;P De momento lo único que puedo hacer es daros mil gracias por las reviews que me dejáis y desearos que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo :) Por cierto, no olvidéis seguirme en **Instagram** (tenéis los datos en mi biografía 😊)y activaros las notificaciones para así estar atentos de todas las novedades, de cuándo subo capítulo, etc. Y ya por fin, pasaré a responder a todos los que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola una capítulo más amor ❤ Espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo la lectura y que, esta vez sí, la espera no se te haya hecho eterna :) Debes saber que, efectivamente, cuando me dejaste review sabía que eras tú aunque no pusiera tu nombre, principalmente porque me hablabas de Hinny... y bueno, espero que te haya gustado lo que he hecho con ellos, aunque tuviera desenlace inesperado ;P Varios me dijisteis que pensábais que a Fred le gustaba Hermione y me chocó mucho es decir... ¡No, solo son amigos! XD Aunque sí que es cierto que, al principio, resulta un poco raro que vaya a verla a su habitación :) Espero que todo te vaya super bien y, una vez más, que hayas disfrutado del momentito entre Harry y Ginny porque lo hice acordándome de ti :) Muchísimos besos cielo 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola de nuevo reina ❤ Me encanta ver que la forma en la que Fred planteó a Hermione los sentimientos de Draco te hiciera pensar, porque creo que de ese amor-obsesión se puede sacar mucho :) De nuevo me hace gracia que muchos pensasteis que Fred estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero entiendo que en parte es comprensible porque al principio no se entiende bien para qué quiere ir a hablar con ella XD Espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo de este nuevo capítulo y ojalá dejes tu opinión al respecto :) Muchísimos besos de nuevo 😘❤

\- **Emy Song:** Hola cielo ❤ Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que dejes tu opinión :) **Respecto a lo del sexo del bebé, deberás leer en la posdata para ver mi comentario** :) Muchísimos besos amor 😘❤

Eso es todo, así que muchísimas gracias a todos los que mandáis vuestra opinión porque ya sabéis que es muy importante para mí ❤ De nuevo espero que os haya encantado el capítulo y, antes de iros, no olvidéis **darle al Go, dejar review y recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos,** para que nuestra pequeña familia pueda crecer y llegar a mucha más gente 😊

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Como ya dije, no voy a revelar el **sexo del bebé / los bebés** (porque sí, lo de que sea un embarazo múltiple posible) hasta que no llegue el momento adecuado, pero lo que sí puedo deciros es que lo que al final resulte ser, tendrá un significado concreto. Porque ya tengo pensado el final de la historia y estoy totalmente segura de cómo va a ser, de qué personajes van a intervenir, etc. Y también sé que os va a encantar, porque para mí es mi parte favorita y ni siquiera la he escrito todavía XD Espero que la espera no os genere demasiada intriga, creedme cuando digo que merecerá la pena :)

 **OS QUIERO,** **GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEERME ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.2:** Sé que no suelo dedicar capítulos, pero en este quiero hacer una mención especial a mis lectores venezolanos, no solo a raíz de las "elecciones" que han tenido lugar recientememte, sino por la valiente lucha que tanto tiempo llevan librando y de la que, no me cabe duda, saldrán victoriosos. España está con vosotros, el mundo está con vosotros. Disfrutad el capítulo ❤


	40. LA DIADEMA PERDIDA

\- Yo no veo nada – Ron giró de nuevo la foto 90º, intentando encontrar algo con sentido dentro de aquel amasijo de líneas desdibujadas.

\- Eso es porque no sabes mirar – dijo la señora Weasley rodando los ojos y orientando la ecografía correctamente -. Este bultito de aquí es el bebé. Ya se pueden distinguir levemente los brazos y la cabeza, pero todavía es demasiado pequeño.

Su hijo bufó y pasó la imagen a Harry, que frunció el ceño y se esforzó también por lograr ver algo con claridad. En ese momento, Hermione entró en el salón y se sentó junto a sus amigos, mirándolos con una sonrisa radiante. La señora Weasley le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y abandonó la habitación, dejando al Trío de Oro a solas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué os parece? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Es raro que esto se vaya a convertir en una persona – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ron.

\- Hermione, sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia la idea de tú siendo madre y todo eso pero… no sé, es que no te había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Y me alegro de poder volverte a ver sonreír.

La castaña tomó la mano de Harry y lo miró agradecida.

\- No tenía ni idea de lo emotivo que iba a ser todo. En serio, cuando he visto por primera vez en la pantalla la imagen… no puedo comparar esa sensación con nada que haya sentido anteriormente. Es todo tan nuevo, tan diferente… y me encanta.

\- Tú también nos encantas a nosotros – dijo George mientras él y su gemelo entraban en la estancia y se sentaban en el sofá más próximo. Cogió la ecografía que le tendía su hermano y la observó entrecerrando los ojos -. ¿Tú distingues algo, Freddie?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay nada que distinguir todavía, ni siquiera se puede saber si será niño o niña… Pero Hermione, siento decirte que no es un embarazo múltiple. No vas a tener el privilegio de tener unas criaturas tan adorables como George y yo.

Hermione se rió.

\- No sé por qué, pero oír eso me alivia.

\- Me ofendes querida – dijo George llevándose la mano al corazón.

\- ¿Es que vosotros nunca os cansáis? – preguntó Ron frotándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Nunca jamás.

\- Ni cuando dormimos.

\- Ni cuando comemos.

\- Ni cuando nos duchamos.

\- Ni cuando metemos serpientes en tu cama… Uy, eso último no debería haberlo dicho – Fred soltó una carcajada y chocó los cinco con su gemelo, mientras Ron abría los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Que habéis hecho qué?!

\- Será mejor que vayas y lo descubras, pero ten cuidado, a _Voldy_ no le gusta mucho la gente.

Ron abandonó el salón corriendo mientras Harry se revolvía de risa.

\- ¿Habéis llamado a una serpiente _Voldy_?

Fred rio y le restó importancia con un ademán.

\- No hay ninguna serpiente, mamá se enfadaría muchísimo con nosotros si hiciéramos algo así. Pero Ron va a pasar un mal rato tratando de encontrarla.

Todos se echaron a reír y mágicamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidaron durante unos minutos que estaban en guerra.

* * *

Arthur Weasley salió de la cabina por la que se accedía al Ministerio de Magia para poner rumbo al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero algo le detuvo. Algo, o más bien alguien. A lo lejos, vislumbró una cabellera de color platino que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. De pronto, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y lo observó estupefacto, para luego echar a correr y desaparecer en la avenida más próxima. El señor Weasley fue en su busca, convencido de que aquello no podía ser sino parte de un plan de los mortífagos. Dobló la esquina y se internó en un callejón oscuro, uno de esos en los que no desearías deambular por la noche.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y avanzó con paso lento pero decidido, dejando cada vez más atrás el ruido de los coches y de los transeúntes. De pronto, notó como algo lo golpeaba con fuerza y calló hacia atrás fuertemente, aunque por suerte pudo disminuir la gravedad del impacto con los brazos. Sintió como un reguero de sangre se deslizaba por su frente, y un _Petrificus Totalus_ lo inmovilizó en lo que creyó serían sus últimos minutos.

\- No hacen falta las presentaciones – susurró la voz de Draco Malfoy en algún lugar a su alrededor -. No tenía pensado atacarle, en serio, pero con su curiosidad y su afán por perseguirme me ha obligado a hacerlo. Pero me va a venir bien, necesito que transmita un mensaje a… la Orden – pareció dudar unos segundos pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba igual de confiada, igual de soberbia -. Dígales, a todos, que permanezco fiel a lo que en su día le juré a la persona que más me importa. Dígales también que… que no tengo ningún interés en terceras personas, que todavía es pronto para replanteárselo todo; esto último sobre todo es muy importante, recalque lo de que hay tiempo para recapacitar las cosas. Hágales saber que no le hice a usted ningún daño cuando podría haberlo hecho y que ahora mismo estoy fuera cumpliendo esa misión que se me encargó… o al menos procurando que nadie lo haga por mí. ¿Ha entendido?

El señor Weasley solo podía mover los ojos, pero en ellos se reflejaba lo perplejo que se encontraba. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Es que Draco Malfoy se había vuelto loco? ¿Le habría torturado Voldemort? ¿Y si… y si era todo una trampa? Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que se desentumecía y podía moverse de nuevo.

\- Y señor Weasley, está sangrando. Debería mirarse esa herida.

El pelirrojo alumbró la calle con su varita para buscar al chico, pero tras dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo se dio cuenta de algo obvio; Draco Malfoy se había ido.

* * *

Un bullicio de risas resonaba por la Sala de los Menesteres, mientras cada grupo seguía redecorando la estancia con cada vez más ilusión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la habitación estaba llena de felicidad, de risas verdaderas. Todos lo estaban pasando en grande planeando cuál era la mejor forma de disponer los elementos de decoración o discutiendo sobre el póster de qué equipo de Quidditch debería adornar cada parte de la estancia. Al final, decenas de cuadros, fotos, guirnaldas de colores y estandartes de las casas de Hogwarts fueron colocados, y cuando el trabajo se dio por finalizado todos se reunieron en el medio para admirar cómo había quedado.

\- Queda mucho más bonito – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Neville asintió.

\- Y que lo digas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó un Hufflepuff de tercero.

Neville y Ginny se miraron y fue el chico quien tomó la palabra.

\- Veréis, esta parte es algo más complicada. Mañana, todos los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo que lo deseéis deberéis ir a vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes para tratar de atraer a toda la gente posible. Poner en resguardo a los más pequeños y aseguraros de que todo el mundo tiene la opción de decidir. Convenced a cuantos podáis, por favor, esta sala mágica se agrandará para acoger a tanta gente como sea necesario.

\- Hermione me dijo una vez que leyó en Historia de la Magia que la Sala de los Menesteres puede incluso llegar a crear diferentes pisos en caso de que uno no sea necesario - añadió Ginny.

\- ¿Y por qué de repente queréis que venga más gente? La comida ya escasea para los que estamos aquí – preguntó Lavender -. No es que me parezca mal solo… extraño.

\- Lo de la comida vamos a intentar arreglarlo mañana Neville y yo hablando con un elfo doméstico que conocemos, así que de momento no os preocupéis por eso. El caso es que sabemos que la batalla final llegará dentro de poco y tenemos que acoger a tanta gente como sea posible. Mañana a medianoche se cerrarán las puertas de la Sala de los Menesteres y todo el que se quede dentro no podrá volver a salir.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Dean Thomas -. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esto ya no es un colegio, es una cárcel para todos los alumnos. No tiene sentido que sigamos yendo a clases y nos exponemos demasiado, a nosotros y a todos los demás, escondiéndonos aquí y dejándonos ver de vez en cuando. Creemos que lo mejor es dedicar el tiempo que quede a prepararnos. Los más mayores enseñarán hechizos y conjuros a los más pequeños, porque si bien los menores de edad no podréis luchar en la batalla, es necesario que en estos tiempos tan difíciles sepáis cómo defenderos - explicó Ginny.

\- No hacemos esto de forma egoísta – continuó Neville -. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es lo mejor para todos. ¿Os parece bien?

Tras un tenso silencio, decenas de manos comenzaron a alzarse para expresar aprobación. La pelirroja sonrió y asintió. El día siguiente sería largo y duro, pero merecería la pena.

* * *

\- ¿Una reunión urgente? – preguntó Ron extrañado -. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo cierto es que tu padre ha llegado a casa muy trastocado y parece tener algo muy importante que contarnos, así que lo mejor será que no tardemos.

El Trío de Oro entró en la cocina justo a la par que Remus y Tonks, y una vez estuvieron todos la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

\- Bien, como ya sabéis hoy no estaba planeada ninguna asamblea, pero Arthur tiene algo que contaros. Creo que es importante que todos lo escuchemos y pongamos nuestras ideas en común para tratar de descifrar el mensaje que se le ha trasmitido – dijo la señora Weasley antes de sentarse y mirar a su marido, que asintió y tomó aire.

\- Hoy estaba saliendo del trabajo, dispuesto a volver a casa cuando a lo lejos me ha parecido ver a… a Draco Malfoy.

Ron, Harry y Fred volvieron de manera discreta la mirada hacia Hermione, que parecía haberse quedado bloqueada tras oír las palabras del señor Weasley.

\- Sé que ha sido una imprudencia pero… bueno, el caso es que he pensado que los mortífagos podrías estar planeando un ataque y lo he seguido. Se ha metido en un callejón y al entrar no veía nada. Me ha lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_ y, sinceramente, creía que estaba perdido. Sin embargo me ha perdonado la vida, a cambio de que os transmitiera una especie de mensaje. Mirad, no acabo de entender muy bien qué pretendía, pero si está lanzándonos una indirecta o es un plan de los mortífagos, debemos tratar de descifrarlo entre todos.

Remus asintió.

\- Arthur tiene razón. Bien, ¿qué dice ese mensaje?

\- Bueno, pues si lo recuerdo bien dice: "Dígale a la Orden que permanezco fiel a lo que juré a la persona más importante para mí y que no tengo ningún interés en terceras personas, puesto que todavía hay tiempo para recapacitar." Sobre todo puso… mucho énfasis en eso último.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Kingsley.

\- Sí, quería asegurarse de que vosotros supierais que él no me había herido aunque había tenido la oportunidad y que está llevando a cabo una misión para que nadie más lo haga por él.

La Orden permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, muchos de ellos tratando de darle la vuelta a las palabras para tratar de descifrarlas como si se trataran de un jeroglífico. Sin embargo, para Hermione el mensaje resultaba tan claro y conciso que sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

\- Yo creo que cuando dice que permanece fiel se refiere a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, aunque me parece un poco raro que sienta la necesidad de decir eso cuando todos sabemos que es un mortífago – dijo Tonks.

\- Es Draco Malfoy, es un niñato prepotente – dijo la señora Weasley resoplando -. En realidad no me extraña nada que empiece una conversación de esa forma. ¿Pero lo demás?

\- Bueno, lo de terceras personas quizás se refiera a Harry, Ron y Hermione…ya sabéis, porque son tres – puntualizó George.

Remus asintió levemente.

\- No me extrañaría nada que esa tarea de la que ha hablado sea una misión en la que se le ordena matar a Harry, Ron y Hermione o al menos secuestrarlos… pero no sé, me sigue pareciendo demasiado extraño que desvele sus intenciones ante toda la Orden en vez de actuar en secreto.

\- Sí, pero como ha dicho la señora Weasley, es un arrogante. Quizás le divierta pensar que está jugando a un juego de caza… como si intentara meter miedo a su presa – dijo Tonks.

Kingsley se volvió entonces directamente hacia el Trío de Oro.

\- ¿Qué opináis vosotros? – les preguntó.

Ron se removió incómodo.

\- Bueno, todo lo que habéis dicho parece tener sentido así que…

\- Mirad, ya sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar raro, pero Dumbledore siempre confió en Draco Malfoy. Quizás en el fondo no estuviera tan equivocado - añadió Kingsley.

\- Dumbledore confió en Malfoy y ahora está muerto, y los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts y lo mataron gracias a él. ¿O acaso alguno opina lo contrario? – dijo George con firmeza.

Un silencio tenso se extendió por la sala y Hermione se levantó de golpe.

\- Disculpadme pero me encuentro un poco mal. Creo que iré a tumbarme.

Harry también se levantó segundos después.

\- Iré a ver si necesita algo.

* * *

Hermione acababa de entrar a su habitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

La chica soltó un suspiro al oír la voz de Harry. Agradecía lo que la señora Weasley y Tonks le estaban ayudando, pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas de estar con ellas, porque lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con sus síntomas de embarazada.

\- Sí, entra.

El moreno abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró a sus espaldas. Observó durante unos segundos a su amiga y al final, se sentó a su lado en la cama y dejó que esta apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione suspiró.

\- No lo sé, Harry. ¿Tú también has interpretado el mensaje de Draco de la misma forma que yo?

\- "No tengo ningún interés en terceras personas. Todavía hay tiempo para recapacitar". ¿De qué otra forma podría interpretarlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

\- Sé que este embarazo no estaba planeado y puedo entender que a él no le haga gracia pero… no esperaba que fuera a proponerme abortar. No lo hubiera esperado de él.

\- Es comprensible Hermione. Si a nosotros nos parece una locura imagínate a él. Quiero decir… bueno, es el padre.

\- ¿Y si nunca lo acepta?

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Elegirías al bebé antes que a él?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, que enseguida se apresuró a secársela.

\- Creo… creo que sí.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba…

\- Es difícil comprender el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, y te lo dice alguien que todavía no ha dado a luz. Tu madre, Lily, es el mejor ejemplo para ello. Podría haberse salvado, pero eligió defenderte, y con ello salvarte la vida a ti. Y su sacrificio fue tan grande, que te brindó la protección suficiente para no morir aquella noche.

Harry notó que un escalofrío recorría su médula espinal. Nunca se había parado a pensar eso al exigir a Hermione que abortara.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero puede que tú también consigas hacerle ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

\- No estoy tan segura de ello.

\- Él te quiere, Hermione. Y por lo que ha dicho el señor Weasley, sigue fiel a nuestro bando y, además, ha emprendido la misión de matarte para evitar así que nadie más lo haga. Por mucho que me fastidie decirlo, creo que no podrá renunciar a ese bebé si eso significa renunciar a ti – suspiró -. Me equivoqué con él, todos lo hicimos. Está de nuestra parte realmente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y de pronto se sintió más animada. ¿Qué importaba que Draco no aceptara al bebé? Ninguno de sus amigos lo había hecho al principio, pero todos habían acabado cambiando de opinión. No podía sino desear que a él le pasara lo mismo.

\- Por cierto, últimamente hemos estado tan distraídos y ocupados con otros temas que se nos ha olvidado algo muy importante.

Hermione miró a Harry y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El moreno sonrió.

\- La copa de Hufflepuff. Con todo lo que nos costó conseguirla, y ahora se nos olvida destruirla.

La chica abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan descuidados?

\- Deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes. Todavía sigue en mi bolso – dijo señalando el objeto que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

\- Está bien, cuando Ron salga de la reunión vendremos los tres aquí. Si no, la señora Weasley te verá por el pasillo te atosigará a preguntas.

\- ¿No haremos mucho ruido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Para eso existe el encantamiento _Muffliato_ , ¿no?

* * *

Ron entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor preocupado.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que deberíamos hacerlo dentro de la casa? No sé, este lugar ya da suficiente repelús sin partes del alma de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis revoloteando por ahí.

\- Ya sabes que no funciona así, Ron. El horrocrux no puede huir. Harry lo abrirá hablando en _parsel_ y después lo destruirá…

\- En realidad, había pensado que deberías hacerlo tú.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, bueno. Ron destruyó el guardapelo y yo el diario. Pero si no te apetece…

La chica asintió.

\- Sí, claro que lo haré, es solo que no lo había pensado. Bien, cuanto antes no lo quitemos de encima mejor. Acércame el bolso Harry, por favor.

Ron se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien después de… ya sabes, lo que mi padre ha contado?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió.

\- Tengo que estarlo, no puedo permitirme ser débil. Ahora no solo estoy a cargo de mi vida sino de la suya – dijo tocándose el vientre.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta para ver como el moreno se acercaba a ellos con la copa en la mano.

\- Es preciosa, ¿a qué sí? – preguntó.

Hermione la tomó entre sus manos y la admiró en silencio.

\- Es una auténtica reliquia de la fundadora de Hufflepuff… me siento tan mal destruyéndola.

\- Es necesario, Helga Hufflepuff lo habría querido así – dijo Ron.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Está la espada de Gryffindor también en tu bolso? – preguntó Harry, a lo que la chica respondió afirmativamente.

\- La copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la espada de Godric Gryffindor – Hermione permaneció en silencio unos segundos -. Somos muy afortunados de poder verlas juntas. Hay tanta gente a lo largo de la historia que ha desaparecido o enloquecido buscando la copa… Y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, por supuesto.

\- ¿La qué? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

La chica abrió la boca para responder pero el horrocrux emitió un leve destello y comenzó a agitarse como si se tratara de una olla a presión.

\- Chicos no es por interrumpir, pero creo que deberíamos librarnos de esto lo antes posible – apuntó Ron mirando nerviosamente al objeto.

Harry asintió y tendió la espada a Hermione, que la asió firmemente y la colocó cerca de la reliquia. El moreno la interrogó con la mirada y la chica le hizo saber que estaba lista. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró tanto como pudo.

\- _Ábrete_ – los chicos permanecieron tensos esperando una explosión tan poderosa y fuerte como la del guardapelo, sin embargo una música suave y dulce comenzó a sonar mientras la copa se abría por la mitad para mostrar un holograma.

Hermione sintió que la visión se le emborronaba por las lágrimas. Tuvo que inspirar un par de veces para lograr concentrarse.

Ron observó petrificado la escena y colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña.

\- Hermione, esto que ves… no es real. Es solo otro de los trucos del horrocrux – susurró tratando de infundirle valor.

Sin embargo, la chica no lograba apartar la mirada de lo que tenía ante sí. La imagen era tan perfecta que no podría haberla reproducido con tanta exactitud en ninguno de sus sueños. Cinco personas la miraban sonriendo: ella misma, radiante de felicidad; Draco, que parecía haber perdido su postura elegante y erguida y aparecía relajado y contento; su madre, que la observaba con ternura mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro; su padre, cuya mirada estaba llena de orgullo y satisfacción y, por último, un niño pequeño. Tendría alrededor de 2 años y permanecía agarrado de las manos de sus padres, mirando con curiosidad y de forma risueña el mundo que lo rodeaba. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos castaños en los de la Hermione de verdad y tartamudeó: "mamá."

\- Destrúyelo antes de que te hiera, Hermione – dijo Harry tratando de sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

\- No podemos hacerles daño – respondió la castaña con voz aletargada.

\- Ellos no existen, Hermione. Ese niño no es tu hijo, esas personas no son tus padres y ese Draco no es tu... novio. Son ficticios y no tienen buenas intenciones. Son solo un fragmento del alma de Quién-Tu-Sabes.

\- Mamá – volvió a susurrar el niño del holograma, extendiendo sus manos hacia Hermione.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso y un grito desgarrado, la chica elevó la espada sobre su cabeza y descargó un fuerte golpe sobre la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos dejando escapar una niebla negra que inundó la habitación acompañada por un sonido escalofriante.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras Hermione se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, temblando como si acabara de meterse en una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo.

\- Has hecho lo correcto – dijo Harry mientras le cogía la mano.

\- Lo sé – dijo con voz apagada -. Es solo que… bueno, demasiados recuerdos.

\- Creo que ahora deberías descansar – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y recogía los restos de la reliquia del suelo.

Hermione asintió, pero Harry se adelantó un paso y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ron tiene razón, son demasiadas emociones por hoy. Pero antes de irnos creo que es importante que hablemos de una cosa que has dicho antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la chica mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- Se trataba de algo sobre una diadema.

La chica asintió y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

\- Eso mismo.

\- Espera, ¿qué es una diadema?

\- Es una especie de tiara, Ron. Y en este caso, es una reliquia muy antigua de… - los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par -. de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Los chicos lo asimilaron en silencio.

\- ¿Creéis que…? – dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos como platos -. ¿Pero cómo es posible que no hubiera oído hablar de ella nunca?

\- Bueno, yo solo he leído sobre la diadema un par de veces. En su día fue muy famosa, se cree que quien la posea tendrá un conocimiento inigualable.

\- ¡Eso vendría súper bien para los exámenes! – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, pero me temo que no es posible que sea un horrocrux.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Harry.

\- Bueno, es que la diadema de Ravenclaw lleva muchos siglos perdida. De hecho, no se conoce testimonio de nadie que la haya visto nunca, así que quizás solo sea un mito.

\- A mí me parece demasiada casualidad – dijo Harry.

\- Opino lo mismo. Además, Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis fue muy poderoso. Perdida o no, estoy seguro de que consiguió hacerse con ella y guardar dentro una parte de su alma.

\- Pero eso es una locura, Ron. Aunque fuera verdad, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Nunca la encontraríamos – se lamentó la castaña mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Lo sé, pero pensadlo un momento: el diario de Tom Ryddle, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, el guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, Nagini y el propio Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Eso da nada más y nada menos que siete fragmentos de su alma, que son justo los que él quería hacer.

Harry asintió.

\- Creo que Ron tiene razón. Es decir, quizás nos estemos equivocando terriblemente con lo de la diadema pero es la única pista que tenemos de momento. Y si consiguiéramos matar a la serpiente y encontrar la diadema, entonces…

\- Sería posible matarlo – terminó la frase Hermione, visiblemente ilusionada -. Está bien, lo intentaremos.

\- Lo conseguiremos – la corrigió Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Lo importante es saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

\- Yo sé por dónde – dijo la castaña y sus dos amigos se volvieron para mirarla -. Hablaremos con Luna. ¿Quién sino un Ravenclaw va a poder darnos información sobre su Casa?

* * *

\- ¿Me ha mandado llamar, mi Señor? – dijo Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a él y hacía una reverencia exagerada, sin atreverse luego a mirar a los ojos rojos del hombre.

\- Sí, querida. Solo deseaba saber si la tarea que te encargué sigue desarrollándose sin problemas.

La mujer sintió que una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente y lo miró nerviosa.

\- ¿Se refiere a la copa? – dijo susurrando.

El hombre asintió y Bellatrix inspiró.

\- Claro que sí, amo. Nadie sabe todavía nada de su escondite.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti – dijo Voldemort sonriendo malévolamente -. Sabes, es realmente importante para mí que ese objeto permanezca escondido y, sobre todo, que nadie sepa nada de su existencia.

La mujer trató de mostrar una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, mi Señor, todo está bajo control.

Voldemort pareció darse por satisfecho y abandonó la sala, mientras Bellatrix trataba de relajar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Al menos tenía la suerte de que al confiar en ella, no creyera necesario practicarle Oclumancia para conocer la verdad. Entonces las cosas si se hubieran puesto serias, no solo porque había perdido la copa sino porque Voldemort se enteraría de que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían estado en la mansión y habían logrado escapar. Aunque de todas formas, puede que nunca descubriera que la copa había desaparecido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importancia podía tener?

* * *

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Luna.

La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- No me supone ninguna molestia, Hermione. Paso la mayor parte de las horas ayudando a mi padre con el periódico, pero echo de menos pasar el tiempo con mis amigos.

La castaña asintió y Ron y Harry se adelantaron.

\- Nos gustaría poder encontrarnos en un sitio más privado, pero estamos viviendo en el cuartel de la Orden y…

\- No te preocupes, Harry, entiendo que son tiempos difíciles. ¿Qué es lo que necesitáis?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y Ron tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la diadema de Ravenclaw?

\- La diadema perdida – Luna sonrió -. Dicen que era tan bella como la propia Rowena Ravenclaw y que era la fuente de sabiduría de esta. Pero la hija de Rowena, Helena, le robó la diadema porque deseaba ser tan inteligente como ella. Escapó a Albania, pero ahí la mataron.

\- ¿Y la diadema desapareció con ella? – preguntó Harry decepcionado.

Luna asintió.

\- Nunca se ha sabido nada más sobre la diadema. Pero si realmente os interesa podríais preguntárselo a Helena vosotros mismos.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y Hermione dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

\- Pero Luna, Helena murió hace siglos, no es posible…

\- No todos los muertos nos abandonan para siempre.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

\- Si te refieres a… yo oí esa leyenda una vez, pero no es posible. La gente lo sabría.

\- Nada es imposible – terció Luna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

\- Hay quien dice… quien cree, que Helena Ravenclaw nunca abandonó esta tierra, sino que regresó a Hogwarts tras su muerte. Que es… la Dama Gris.

\- El fantasma de Ravenclaw – susurró Hermione -. ¿Es eso cierto, Luna?

La rubia sonrió.

\- Ella es mi amiga. No le gusta la gente, pero nos llevamos bien. Si le decís que vais de mi parte quizás responda a vuestras preguntas.

* * *

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Ron. Yo confío en Luna. No está loca.

\- Pero eso que dice es demasiado raro.

\- Y sin embargo podría tener sentido.

\- No sé – apuntó Harry.

\- Con esta indagación hemos avanzado mucho, chicos. Os repito lo mismo que ayer, puede que nos estemos equivocando pero es lo único que tenemos de momento. No podemos darnos por vencidos. Tengo el presentimiento de que lograremos dar con la diadema y que será el horrocrux.

Harry suspiró y se tendió sobre su cama.

\- Al menos Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis fue tan estúpido como para crear horrocruxes famosos. Es decir, si hubiera utilizado una moneda nos sería imposible llevar a cabo nuestra misión.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Entonces supongo que tenemos que dar las gracias a su arrogancia y a su soberbia.

* * *

Pasó una semana más sin ningún incidente. El número de alumnos refugiados en la Sala de los Menesteres había ascendido a más de 150, lo cuál hacía que los hermanos Carrow vivieran en una continua guardia y se tiraran de los pelos con rabia. La organización entre los alumnos se había convertido en algo más complicado, pero Ginny y Neville conseguían que todo fluyera con naturalidad, sobre todo ahora que ya no necesitaban salir de la sala. Los mayores enseñaban a los pequeños y estos ponían toda su voluntad en aprender a defenderse, por lo que las clases estaban siendo un éxito.

Fuera de Hogwarts, muchos _muggles_ seguían muriendo en condiciones extrañas y la Orden realizaba reuniones cada vez de forma más constante.

Hermione seguía una dieta variada pero controlada para su embarazo, y estaba muy apoyada y respaldada por Tonks y la señora Weasley, que se encargaban en cada momento de que no le faltara de nada. Por su parte, a la castaña le encantaba pasar tiempo con Teddy, lo cual, afortunadamente, parecía ser una señal de que la maternidad no iba a hacérsele una tarea pesada. Estaba embarazada de dos meses aproximadamente y su vientre ya comenzaba a hincharse de forma leve pero remarcable.

La mañana del 1 de mayo, Harry se reunió junto con sus dos amigos en una de las habitaciones del último piso donde sabían que nadie los buscaría.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo más? – le preguntó Ron.

\- No, y por eso mismo es por lo que os he reunido aquí – contestó el moreno -. Estamos encerrados en esta casa y me estoy volviendo loco. Entiendo que estamos protegidos, pero no podemos olvidar que tenemos una misión entre manos. Las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas parecen encontrarse en Hogwarts, así que ya va siendo hora de que demos el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Estás proponiendo que vayamos al colegio? – preguntó Hermione mientras parecía reflexionarlo.

\- Al menos Ron y yo deberíamos hacerlo. Tú quizás sería mejor que…

\- No, os acompañaré y si es necesario me quedaré refugiada en la Sala de los Menesteres con el resto. Pero al menos estaré cerca y podré asegurarme de que estáis a salvo.

Harry asintió.

\- Como quieras. Mientras, Ron y yo buscaremos a la Dama Gris e intentaremos sacarle la información necesaria.

\- ¿Creéis que funcionará? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Esperemos que sí.

\- Pero si alguien os ve… bueno, los Carrow llamarán a los demás y…

\- Sí – afirmó Harry -. Y los mortífagos irán a Hogwarts. Pero pensarlo, es lo mejor. No podemos quedarnos sentados y esperar a que la batalla final tenga lugar. Alertaremos a los miembros de la Orden para que puedan estar al tanto y acudir al colegio en cuanto sea necesario. No pueden seguir muriendo más _muggles_ inocentes.

Ron asintió.

\- Tienes razón. Mañana tendrá lugar la batalla final y ganaremos. Destruiremos lo horrocruxes y, después, a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Sí, sé que dije que en verano colgaría de forma más constante pero ahora tengo una excusa: empecé a ver "Juego de tronos"😂. A ver, igual no es la mejor excusa del mundo pero los fans de la serie me entenderéis... es que una vez que la empiezas, no puedes terminar hasta que la acabes. De hecho ya estoy atacada esperando a que por fin emitan la 8ª temporada, y odio que no sepamos cuándo exactamente va a ser... El caso, que os la recomiendo a todos, 100%. Tengo que decir que ahora estoy viendo otra serie pero omitiré el nombre para evitar posibles spoilers... lo siento :)

Y ya fuera de las series, he de decir que este capítulo no ha estado lleno de acción pero ha tenido sus momentos interesantes. Ron y Harry cada vez aceptan más lo de Hermione y eso nos relaja, aunque Draco parece estar dejando claro que no quiere saber nada del bebé... de SU bebé. He querido introducir la parte en la que habla con el señor Weasley para así darle un toque más interesante porque, bueno, creo que Hermione ya tenía que recibir noticias de Draco... ya fueran buenas, o malas. Y también hemos podido ver que aunque al principio se ha decepcionado, Harry a conseguido animarla y hacerle ver la parte positiva: Draco no ha renunciado a ella todavía, lo cuál quiere decir que no ha renunciado al bebé... al menos de momento ;P

Además, por fin destruyeron el horrocrux, aunque a Hermione le costara mucho por los recuerdos que le trajo de su familia, de Draco... y no, el hecho de que fuera un niño en el holograma no quiere decir que esté embarazada de un varón... eso todavía no lo sabemos ;)

La parte de la diadema de Ravenclaw debía introducirla porque la batalla final está cada vez más cerca y no pueden olvidar su tarea de buscar los horrocruxes... y por cierto, si pensáis que ya no se acuerdan de **las reliquias de la muerte** estáis equivocados... pero bueno, todo a su debido tiempo. Además me pareció interesante que, puesto que en los libros era Luna la que les informaba sobre la existencia de la diadema, tuviera un papel (aunque pequeño) en la búsqueda de esta.

Al final del capítulo es cuando la cosa se pone interesante de verdad: estamos a 1 de mayo y la batalla de Hogwarts tuvo lugar el 2 de mayo, y como yo intento conservar la verosimilitud... bueno, ya habéis comprobado que realmente no queda nada para el final... bueno, en realidad todavía quedan mínimamente 3 capítulos, aunque creo que igual se alarga más... todavía no lo sé, pero espero que la intriga no os consuma ;P

Y ya antes de despedirme y agradeceros que me leáis una semana más, voy a contestar a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no puedo contestar por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola cielo de nuevo ❤ Sí, realmente Hermione está siendo muy madura y Draco... bueno, Draco ahora mismo es un idiota, pero no podemos dejar de quererlo por ello XD Supe que te encantaría lo de Ginny y Harry, de hecho me acordé mucho de ti mientras lo escribía 😊 Pronto parece que se reunirán de nuevo... Ahí lo dejo ;) Espero que todo te siga yendo bien y no te preocupes, de momento la musa de la inspiración sigue aquí, conmigo y espero que siga así mucho tiempo :) Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo, muchísimos besos reina 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola amor ❤ Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Ginny y Harry, la verdad es que me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola y respecto a Hogwarts, aunque no le demos un papel principal creo que es importante que de vez en cuando sepamos qué está pasando en la Sala de los Menesteres... al fin y al cabo son la resistencia contra los Carrow :) Ya vemos que de momento Draco no ha recapacitado mucho pero paciencia, todavía queda mucho para conocer su decisión final... de momento, quiere a Hermione pero no al bebé, pero tendrá que decidirse :) Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo y que no te derritas de intriga por ver ya por fin la batalla final, aunque sé que es lo que todos estamos esperando, incluso yo tengo muchísimas ganas de escribirla :) Muchísimos besos 😘❤

Y esto es todo por hoy :) Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, y no olvidéis dejarme una review con vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que me encanta estar en contacto con vosotros y saber lo que opináis del desarrollo de la historia :)

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme,** no olvidéis **dejar una review, darle al Go** y **recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos,** para que así pueda llegar a mucha más gente y esta pequeña familia crezca :)

Y antes de que se me olvide, no olvidéis seguirme en mi cuenta de **instagram** que está puesta en mi biografía para poder estar al tanto de actualicaciones y noticias, decirme qué pensáis que va a pasar o como os gustaría que acabara la historia, pedirme oneshots que queráis que escriba en un futuro, etc. 😊

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** Ya lo he dicho arriba pero lo pongo aquí para que todos podáis leerlo: **que el niño del holograma fuera un varón, no quiere decir que ese sea el sexo del bebé. Todavía sigue siendo un misterio :)** Aunque, eso sí, como bien ha recalcado Fred ya sabemos que no serán mellizos, ni gemelos... cuando llegue el momento podréis saber el por qué de mi decisión :)

Hasta entonces gracias por leerme, **os quiero ❤**


	41. CABEZA DE PUERCO

Harry miró a sus amigos y sonrió.

\- Y entonces podremos empezar a centrarnos en cosas más importantes como los estudios y todo eso.

Ron y Hermione echaron a reír y el ambiente se relajó durante unos momentos, para dejar luego paso a muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Has pensado ya en cómo entrar en Hogwarts? – interrogó Hermione al moreno.

Este mostró una sonrisa enigmática y alzó las cejas.

\- No os preocupéis por eso, Fred y George me han dado toda la información necesaria. No hay nadie que conozca los pasadizos secretos tan bien como ellos.

\- Sí Harry pero si no estoy equivocada, esos pasadizos han sido tapiados este año, así que no hay forma de acceder al colegio por ninguno de ellos – dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño al ver un gran fallo en el plan.

\- En serio, no os preocupéis por eso. Ya sé que los pasadizos se taparon, pero Hogwarts es inteligente y ha sido capaz de crear otros nuevos. O mejor dicho, otro nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué pasadizo es ese? - dijo Ron.

\- Bueno, no pensaréis que los alumnos de la Sala de los Menesteres están aguantando sin información del exterior y sin reservas de comida, ¿no?. En su momento, la sala creó un pasillo que diera directamente a Cabeza de Puerco. Es decir, una vía para entrar y salir de Hogwarts sin que nadie lo descubra.

\- Sí pero, ¿a Cabeza de Puerco? ¿A esa taberna de mala muerte de Hogsmeade? ¿Qué ayuda les pueden proporcionar ahí? – preguntó Ron no muy convencido.

\- Chicos, cuando fuimos en quinto a crear el Ejército de Dumbledore estábamos tan absortos en nuestros pensamientos y en que no nos pillaran que pasamos por alto un detalle muy importante.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese detalle? – inquirió la chica, empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque el moreno no les diera ya la información completa.

\- El dueño del local… ¿no recordáis cómo es? Alto, barba gris, ojos azules… Los mismos ojos que aparecieron en el espejo que me dio Sirius, y que nos enviaron a Dobby para que nos transportara a la mansión Malfoy – Harry los miró y siguió casi sin tomar aire -. Fui un idiota creyendo que esos ojos eran los de Dumbledore porque… bueno, eso no es posible, pero en realidad estuve más cerca de acertar de lo que pensábamos. El hombre que lleva Cabeza de Puerco es Abeforth Dumbledore.

Hermione y Ron permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos y luego Ron soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Es que… no sé, supongo que Dumbledore te lo habría dicho, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Supongo que Harry tiene razón. Hay muchas cosas que Dumbledore no le contó. Sobre… su familia, y sobre los planes que tenía para nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, podría habernos dado alguna pista más, habernos explicado para qué nos dio los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo_ , o qué utilidad podríamos encontrarle a la snitch que te legó.

\- En eso tienes razón y ya hemos hablado muchas veces acerca de que debería habernos suministrado más información dado que… bueno, sabía que iba a morir. Pero es demasiado tarde para echárselo en cara.

\- ¿Que Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

Vale, eso podía resultar una complicación. Todavía no le habían dicho al pelirrojo lo que realmente ocurrió. Hermione se aclaró la voz.

\- Verás, Ron, resulta que Dumbledore se sacrificó a morir para que los mortífagos no mataran a Draco puesto que… bueno, que él ya se estaba muriendo. Cuando logró destruir el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, otro de los horrocruxes, este descargó una maldición sobre él. Por eso tenía el brazo y la mano negros. No le quedaban más que unos meses de vida, y prefirió entregarlos a la causa.

\- ¿Qué se sacrificó por… _ese_? – el pelirrojo parecía ofendido -. ¿Saben esto los miembros de la Orden?

\- Bueno, todavía no, puesto que preferimos no hablar de Draco de momento. Pero Ron, te has quedado con la parte menos importante. Te repito que Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo y, además, lo habló con Snape para que fuera él quien se encargara. Ya ves, lo planeó todo antes de marcharse…

\- "Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura _."_ – mentó Harry, recordando tristemente lo que el director le había dicho al despertar en la enfermería en primero, tras lograr evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con la piedra filosofal. Esa vez, el moreno había hecho muchas preguntas que, a lo largo de los años, Dumbledore iría contestando de manera más o menos clara. Al darse cuenta de que se había despistado, Harry volvió a la realidad y se centró de nueva en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos.

\- Está bien, prefiero dejar el tema de Malfoy de momento y así nos centramos en las cosas realmente importantes. Hermione, ¿sabes algo más de la familia de Dumbledore? Es que por la forma en la que has hablado antes… - estaba diciendo Ron en ese momento, tratando claramente de no mostrarse ofendido porque no le hubieran contado antes la verdad del "asesinato" del director.

La chica miró a Harry y comenzó a hablar con cautela.

\- Verás, oí una vez que la familia de Dumbledore, y el lugar en el que él se crío, es Godric's Hollow.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

\- Es donde yo vivía con mis padres. ¿Sabes si los familiares del director estaban enterrados en ese cementerio?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- La historia de su familia es algo más complicado de lo que podría parecer. No lo sé todo, pero sí que recuerdo que además del director y su hermano, Abeforth, estos tenían una hermana pequeña que era algo así como una squib. La historia es confusa, pero murió cuando era joven en condiciones extrañas, y además su padre fue a la cárcel por atacar a unos _muggles_ y entonces la familia comenzó a dividirse. Abeforth y su hermano han mantenido una distancia desde entonces, así que quizás por eso no te dijera nada.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – trató de razonar el moreno, aunque por dentro se sentía traicionado. Él había confiado en Dumbledore como un padre, mientras que el director no había hecho nada más que guardar secretos y enviarlo a una misión llena de incógnitas.

\- Mira, Harry, sé qué estás pensando ahora mismo, pero creo que no tendrías que ser tan duro contigo mismo ni con el director. Las cosas han sucedido así y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas, y por mucho que te enfades con Dumbledore todo seguirá igual.

\- Hermione tiene razón. Ahora lo principal es pensar en nuestra misión; mañana por fin entramos de nuevo en acción – apuntó Ron -. Debemos empezar a planear las cosas, supongo que Hermione querrá llevarse algo así como siete bolsos infinitos llenos de libros y de elementos de curación.

La chica rodó los ojos.

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero sin mi bolso no habríamos podido sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo sin ser encontrados.

Ron sonrió.

\- Vamos Hermione, nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Sin ti no habríamos aguantado más de dos días.

* * *

\- Os hemos reunido para comunicaros que mañana habrá un cambio en los planes – dijo Ginny, tratando de elevar la voz para que todos la oyeran, pero evitando gritar para no sonar brusca -. Hemos recibido noticias de que hay dos hermanos, uno de Ravenclaw y la otra de Hufflepuff, que quieren unirse a nosotros, y no podemos negarles esa protección.

\- No conocen esta sala ni saben como llegar hasta aquí, así que deberemos ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos. Mientras, aprovecharemos para traer a cualquier otro que lo necesite – concluyó Neville.

\- ¿Entonces van a volver a abrirse las puertas? – preguntó una voz.

\- No exactamente. Si alguno necesita salir con muchísima urgencia para realizar alguna tarea o ponerse en contacto con alguien, puede hacerlo bajo su responsabilidad, pero no os lo aconsejamos. Si los Carrow cojen a uno, es como si nos cogieran a todos, y preferiríamos que no os pusiérais en peligro.

\- Sabemos que dijimos que no volveríamos a salir de aquí hasta la batalla – prosiguió la pelirroja -. Pero esto es algo inesperado que requiere que actuemos cuanto antes.

\- Pero los Carrow están principalmente detrás de vosotros dos – añadió una voz femenina -. A los demás no nos conocen tanto. Quizás si nos encargáramos de ello algún otro, correríamos menos peligro.

Neville negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Os lo agradecemos, pero no os preocupéis. Un elfo doméstico vendrá con nosotros en todo momento para suministrarnos una huída rápida si lo necesitamos o para ayudarnos a evitar a cualquiera que trate de entrometerse en nuestro camino.

\- Mientras, las cosas aquí seguirán como siempre. Las clases, los grupos, la limpieza, las horas de descanso… Esperamos no estar fuera mucho tiempo pero, mientras tanto, Alice Bramson se quedará encargada en nuestro lugar – terminó Ginny mirando a la rubia interrogativamente. La Hufflepuff se quedó quieta unos segundos y, al final, asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió -. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis mañana, no tendréis más que pedírsela a ella, pero estamos seguros de que no habrá ningún problema ni ninguna novedad.

La pelirroja terminó de hablar y espero hasta ver que todos le daban su consentimiento. Pero si en ese momento hubiera sabido la que se avecinaba al día siguiente y la visita extraordinaria que iban a recibir, quizás se hubiera planteado dos veces el abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

\- Chicos, eso es una locura y me veo obligado a…

\- Sabemos que puede parecer estúpido – interrumpió Ron a su padre -. Pero los tres somos mayores de edad y no podéis hacer nada para impedirnos ir.

\- Somos tus padres, Ronald Weasley – inquirió la señora Weasley con firmeza -. Da igual que tengas 17 o 70, te decimos que no.

\- Pero señora Weasley, reflexione. Lo que les proponemos es poner un punto y final a esta historia, y creemos que nos encontramos lo suficientemente preparados como para conseguir vencer a los mortífagos. Además, de esta forma seríamos nosotros los que comenzáramos la batalla y, por lo tanto, tendríamos algo de ventaja, porque ellos no se lo esperan.

\- Quizás sí se lo esperen – apuntó Tonks.

\- Bueno, en ese caso no haremos más que aceleran el proceso, ¿no? – apuntó Hermione.

\- Pero cariño, tú no puedes ir con ellos – dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Oh, no se preocupe, no voy a ir de aventura. Pero me quedaré en la Sala de los Menesteres con los demás a esperarles y, si es necesario en algún momento, atenderé a los heridos.

\- Pero…

\- Déjala ir, Molly. La batalla en la que mataron a Dumbledore yo también fui a Hogwarts aunque no peleara. Pero necesitaba estar cerca de la lucha, para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Si te quedas en casa en situaciones así solo conseguirás que te mate la intriga y las ansias.

\- Creo que Tonks tiene razón y, además, lo que plantean Harry, Ron y Hermione es justo lo que nosotros habíamos pensado: atacar cuanto antes para tratar de pillarlos por sorpresa. Esperar más significa más muertes _muggles_ y, además, les damos más tiempo para que se preparen. Nosotros ya no necesitamos prepararnos más, llevamos esperando lo suficiente como para saber que no podemos hacerlo más. Tenemos que atacar de una vez por todas y derrotarlos – las palabras de Kingsley calaron fuerte en el resto, que permaneció en silencio durante unos cortos segundos.

\- Creo que en eso estás en lo cierto. Puede que nos haya pillado de sopetón, porque solo queda un día para que vayáis a Hogwarts, pero en el fondo es lo mejor. Además, si vais a ir vosotros primero y vais a acudir con el resto de los alumnos a la Sala de los Menesteres podréis informarles de nuestra llegada y, en cuanto estemos listos, los profesores podrán encargarse de evacuar a los más pequeños – terminó Remus.

Fred y George asintieron.

\- Contad con nosotros – dijo el primero.

\- Sí, Kingsley tiene razón, ya no podemos esperar más – apuntó el otro.

Los señores Weasley se miraron y, al final, asintieron suspirando.

\- No me gusta nada la idea de que vayáis a poneros en peligro los primeros, pero no podemos negar que el plan es justo lo que pensábamos que deberíamos hacer.

\- Además, habéis conseguido salir victoriosos de todas las batallas a las que os habéis enfrentado durante los últimos seis años.

Kingsley asintió y miró al trío de oro con solemnidad.

\- Está decidido, entonces. Lo mejor será que partáis mañana temprano. Deberéis comunicar a todos los refugiados en la Sala de los Menesteres la situación porque es necesario que colaboren, pero nadie más puede conocer nuestro plan, o perderíamos el factor sorpresa.

\- Confiamos en que, sea lo que sea eso que tenéis que hacer, lograréis cumplirlo – terminó Remus.

Harry miró a sus amigos y estos le sonrieron con nerviosismo. Lo que no sabían los demás es que durante el siguiente día, debían matar a una serpiente, encontrar una diadema perdida y destruirla para, al fin, poder ser capaces de derrotar a Voldemort. De otra forma, estarían acabados.

* * *

El 2 de mayo amaneció como un día lluvioso, que parecía vaticinar lo que se avecinaba. El viento soplaba sin contemplaciones y el cielo era una película de nubes grises y negras, que de vez en cuando se desplazaban para dejar que el sol se atisbara débilmente.

Hermione se levantó alrededor de las 6 aunque, a decir verdad, prácticamente no había pegado ojo. Supo que sus amigos estaban en la misma situación cuando vio a Harry y a Ron aparecer en el patio delantero de la casa con unas ojeras del tamaño de bolsas de té.

\- ¿Estáis listos? – susurró la chica mientras tendía por encima de ellos la capa de invisibilidad que, a duras penas, conseguía cubrir los tobillos de los tres chicos.

\- Antes de irnos quiero daros las gracias por… todo, lo que hemos vivido los últimos años – dijo Harry.

\- Nadie va a morir esta noche, pero en caso de que suceda… bueno, sois los mejores amigos que he podido tener – añadió Ron, y los dos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la castaña dijera algo.

\- Chicos, os quiero – dijo con voz temblorosa -. Siento de verdad no poder luchar a vuestro lado, pero me siento tan afortunada de teneros que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo con palabras - los abrazó y susurró entre lágrimas pero riendo -. Si os pasara algo, os prometo que el bebé se llamará Harry Ron Malfoy-Granger aunque sea una chica.

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada lo más silenciosa posible y Ron añadió:

\- Sabemos que nos quieres, pero no es necesario cargar a un niño inocente con esa cruz toda su vida.

Harry frunció el ceño y trató de parecer serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? A mí me parece un nombre muy estiloso.

Y, sin añadir nada más, los tres se cogieron de las manos y desaparecieron en silencio, para aparecerse segundos más tarde y con el estómago algo revuelto en medio de una de las desiertas calles de Hogsmeade.

Pero tan pronto como hubieron puesto un pie en el suelo, un ruido estridente comenzó a resonar por entre todos los callejones, casi como si un gato estuviera ahogándose y sus maullidos aterrados se proyectaran con fuerza por todos los rincones del pueblo.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué…?

De pronto, cuatro encapuchados salieron del local más próximo varita en ristre y comenzaron a dar vueltas, tratando de encontrar al culpable.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! – gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¿Creéis que será algún miembro de la Orden? – preguntó otro.

\- No sé, pero ahora lo descubriremos – dijo el que parecía estar al mando -. Vamos, separaos y no os detengáis hasta que encontréis al causante de esto.

Los chicos se miraron aterrados y, en silencio y con pasos cortos pero firmes, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Cabeza de Puerco que, si su orientación se lo indicaba bien, debía encontrarse a unos escasos 50 metros de ese lugar.

Tras lo que pareció una caminata interminable, rodeados por mortífagos que seguían corriendo de lado a lado buscando al intruso, por fin alcanzaron la puerta del local y, con tanto sigilo como les fue posible, entraron al interior que permanecía totalmente a oscuras.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – susurró una voz profunda y fiera mientras un hombre mayor salía de la puerta del fondo armado con su varita -. ¿Quién anda ahí? – volvió a repetir.

\- ¿Señor Abeforth? – preguntó Harry sin atreverse a quitarse la capa -. ¿Abeforth Dumbledore?

El hombre parecía estar volviéndose loco buscando a quien acababa de hablar.

\- Soy yo, sí – respondió este.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

\- Necesitamos que salga y les diga a los mortífagos que usted rompió el toque de queda. Que dejó salir a su gato o algo por el estilo.

\- Eso me metería en problemas.

\- Sí, pero sabe que no le harán nada – contestó Hermione y, tras unos segundos de reflexión, la curiosidad pareció vencer al hombre que se asomó a la puerta e intercambió unas palabras no muy agradables con los encapuchados del exterior. Cuando hubo terminado, giró la llave en la cerradura y se sentó en la mesa más cercana, a la espera de que sus acompañantes se mostraran por fin. Y así lo hicieron.

Ron retiró la capa de invisibilidad que los cubría y el anciano abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a su alrededor nervioso.

\- ¿Potter? Vamos, no os quedéis ahí, pasar a la habitación del fondo. Si alguien os viera sí que estaría perdido.

Los chicos obedecieron y anduvieron hasta lo que parecía ser una despensa, solo que tenía una puerta oculta al final. Esta desembocaba en una pequeña sala que poseía algunas sillas y mesas viejas y, ocupando gran parte de la pared, un cuadro descomunal que mostraba a una chica de mirada apenada y sonrisa triste, que no superaría los 15 años.

\- Su hermana Ariana – dijo Hermione mientras se volvía hacia el hombre -. ¿Es ella?

Abeforth se quedó mudo durante unos segundos y al final asintió con pesar.

\- Era hermosa – prosiguió la castaña.

\- Sí que lo era, era exactamente como mi madre. Pero la pobre no tuvo suerte en la vida. Ella… bueno, supongo que ya lo habréis oído. Era una _squib._ Mi hermano Albus siempre trataba de enseñarle magia mientras que era yo el que se encargaba de cuidarla. Era yo quien realmente la quería, pero uno de los experimentos de mi hermano salió mal y…

\- Y Ariana murió. Y desde entonces usted no ha vuelto a llevarse bien con su hermano.

El hombre asintió.

\- No es algo de lo que me guste mucho conversar.

Un silencio tenso se hizo durante unos instantes hasta que al final Ron se aclaró la garganta.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, señor, pero estamos aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda para acceder a…

\- ¿Fue quien nos mandó a Dobby? – lo interrumpió Harry, que ya no podía esperar más para hacer esa pregunta.

El hombre pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos.

\- ¿El elfo doméstico? Sí, fui yo. Nunca entendí muy bien el funcionamiento del espejo que me legó mi hermano, pero entonces os vi y supe que tenía que hacer algo. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Murió – respondió Harry quedamente.

\- Oh, vaya, me caía bien ese elfo – contestó el hombre mientras se volvía hacia Ron -. ¿Qué decías, muchacho?

\- Sabemos que hay un pasadizo que comunica Cabeza de Puerco con la Sala de los Menesteres y nos gustaría utilizarlo para entrar al castillo.

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? – preguntó Abeforth, a lo que los chicos se miraron nerviosos.

\- Se acerca el final de todo, señor Dumbledore. Más gente le pedirá hoy también entrar o salir de Hogwarts por aquí y esperábamos que pudiera ayudarnos.

\- ¿Y en qué situación me deja eso a mí? – respondió el hombre.

\- Nos ayudaría mucho en lo que está por venir. Es el único que puede hacerlo en estos momentos – respondió Ron.

\- ¿El único?

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que usted es consciente de que actualmente solo hay un pasadizo que comunique Hogwarts con el exterior, y es este. No tenemos otra forma de entrar y, si no lo conseguimos, todos estamos perdidos.

\- Su hermano nos mandó una misión… - siguió Harry.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Y de qué trata?

\- Bueno, tenemos que buscar objetos y…

\- ¿Os dijo al menos cuales eran esos objetos? – los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio -. Típico de Albus. Y seguro que vosotros estáis enfadados con él ahora mismo por ello.

\- Ahora mismo lo único que queremos es entrar a Hogwarts – dijo Harry con firmeza.

\- Como quieras, Potter, pero creo que quizás no conocieras a mi hermano tan bien como tú creías.

\- Bueno, es ya tarde para lamentarse por ello. No hay nada que podamos hacer para solucionarlo.

\- O quizás sí. Esta noche… ocurrirán muchas cosas. Cosas que quizás nunca podáis explicaros – tras estas confusas palabras, se volvió hacia el retrato de la joven y le pidió, con una voz mucho más dulce -. "Por favor, ve a avisar a alguien y que venga a por ellos."

Ariadna asintió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del retrato hasta que, al final, desapareció.

* * *

Ginny y Neville se miraron y asintieron en silencio, mientras un elfo doméstico tomaba la mano derecha del muchacho y la izquierda de la chica. Con solemnidad y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, los tres cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y desaparecieron, notando docenas de miradas clavadas a sus espaldas.

La tensión se vio interrumpida cuando unos golpes rítmicos y seguros llamaron su atención. Todos conocían esa secuencia y, por tanto, sabían que quien la emitía era la joven chica que aparecía en el retrato central de la sala. Era ella quien los comunicaba con Cabeza de Puerco y quien se encargaba de transmitir todos los mensajes necesarios de lado a lado, si bien ninguno de los alumnos conocía su identidad.

Alice Bramson se adelantó con una sonrisa amable y preguntó:

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Como toda respuesta, la niña del retrato hizo un gesto que claramente llamaba a la Hufflepuff a acompañarla. Alice se volvió hacia sus compañeros y dijo:

\- Bien, supongo que no tardaré en volver más que unos pocos minutos, así que mientras podéis relajaros o empezar a distribuir las diferentes tareas dentro de cada grupo – y dicho esto, entró en el retrato y despareció, rumbo al encuentro de las últimas tres personas que habría esperado ver ese día.

* * *

Harry no pudo evitar poner una mueca de decepción cuando vio que no era Ginny quien acudía en su búsqueda, sino una chica vestida con los colores amarillos de Hufflepuff cuya cara le resultaba muy familiar.

\- Es Alice Bramson – susurró Hermione cuando la chica todavía no podía oírles -. Es la Hufflepuff de sexto cuyos padres y hermano _muggles_ fueron asesinados hace un par de meses.

Ron y Harry observaron de nuevo a la muchacha y asintieron en silencio. Ahora comprendían por qué su cara les resultaba tan familiar.

Cuando Alice llegó al final del retrato abrió los ojos como platos y, durante unos segundos, se quedó observando al Trío de Oro en silencio.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín… ¿Sois vosotros de verdad? – preguntó, no muy segura de si estar contenta o preocupada. ¿Qué significaba la vuelta de Harry, Ron y Hermione a Hogwarts?

Hermione sonrió.

\- Ya veo que no hacen falta presentaciones. Verás, supimos que algunos alumnos estabais resistiendo a la invasión de los Carrow y nos comunicaron que podríamos reunirnos con vosotros a través de Cabeza de Puerco. Hemos venido porque necesitamos buscar algo en Hogwarts y encontrarlo lo antes posible, y además deberíamos comenzar a ayudar con la evacuación de estudiantes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - la rubia frunció el ceño, extrañada.

\- La batalla final está a punto de comenzar, Alice. Y debemos estar todos preparados para cuando llegue ese momento.

* * *

Los cuatro caminaban en silencio por el largo corredor que unía la taberna con la Sala de los Menesteres, cada uno recluido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, Ron se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

\- No es por ofenderte, pero creíamos que eran Neville y Ginny los que se encargaban de la coordinación de esto.

La chica sonrió.

\- Y estabais en lo cierto. Neville y Ginny se pusieron al mando y lograron organizarnos a todos y transformar nuestra estancia aquí en algo llevadero e incluso instructivo. Los mayores enseñaban a los pequeños y todos nos encargábamos de que la convivencia fuera lo más sencilla posible. Pero hoy no han podido venir ellos a recibiros porque justo acaban de irse a buscar a dos niños que quieren unirse a nuestra resistencia aunque… bueno, supongo que si vamos a tener que ser todos evacuados poco puede importar ya eso.

\- ¿Entonces Ginny no está? – preguntó Harry, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara triste.

\- No, pero no os preocupéis. Si todo va según los planes regresarán enseguida.

\- ¿Y si no? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

Alice Bramson guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Neville y Ginny son listos, y van acompañados de un elfo doméstico. No les pasará nada, os lo puedo asegurar.

En realidad no estaba tan segura de sus palabras, pero lo único que podía ofrecerle al Trío de Oro en esos momentos era esperanza. Y siendo una Hufflepuff, sabía lo importante que podía ser eso.

\- Supongo que al llegar todo el mundo querrá haceros un montón de preguntas. Hemos oído muchos rumores acerca de vuestro paradero, pero confiábamos en que consiguierais salir airosos de la situación. Todos los mortífagos estaban detrás de vosotros, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabíais.

\- En realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo para charlar con la gente, Alice. Estamos buscando a alguien con quien necesitamos hablar – dijo Harry tratando de no sonar cortante.

\- ¿Alguno de los alumnos de la Sala de los Menesteres?

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

\- En realidad, estamos buscando a la Dama Gris.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El fantasma de Ravenclaw? ¿Ella tiene información valiosa para vosotros?

\- Eso es lo que queremos comprobar – afirmó Harry -. Te lo contamos ahora porque preferimos que no se entere todo el mundo. Quizás tú sepas dónde podríamos encontrarla.

La Hufflepuff reflexionó durante unos segundos.

\- La verdad es que no se le suele ver por los pasillos, pero tampoco creo que esté en la torre de Ravenclaw. Yo probaría con la torre de Astronomía, alguna vez la he encontrado allí. Le gusta estar sola, y ese lugar está siempre muy calmado.

Hermione asintió.

\- Tienes razón, es una buena idea. Ron y Harry irán a buscarla y mientras yo me quedaré en la Sala de los Menesteres a esperar al resto de quienes luchan a nuestro lado – la castaña no había olvidado que debía evitar a toda costa ponerse en peligro, y por mucho que le molestara, no podía formar parte de la misión. Por eso lo que dijo Alice a continuación la dejó helada.

\- En realidad, creo que deberías ir tú.

Los chicos también se extrañaron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron.

\- La Dama Gris no suele hablar con hombres… de hecho, creo que solo os dirá lo que necesitáis saber si vais con alguna mujer.

Sus amigos se volvieron para mirar a Hermione, que permanecía enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Si era cierto que la Dama Gris solo hablaría con ella, entonces debería ir. Pero había tantas cosas que podían salir mal…

\- Ya casi hemos llegado – Alice la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar el pasillo, y docenas de voces discurrían con fluidez y alegría, casi como si hubieran olvidado los peligros del exterior -. No os preocupéis, chicos, no diré nada de vuestra búsqueda. Pero cuando salgáis de la Sala de los Menesteres tenéis que ser lo más cuidadosos posibles. Si los Carrow os pillan antes de que lleguen los demás a luchar, las cosas se pondrán feas.

A continuación, Alice se adelantó y atravesó el umbral. Todavía desde el interior, los chicos pudieron oírle decir:

\- ¡Prestadme atención un momento, por favor! No os vais a creer a quienes os traigo.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el retrato, todos los alumnos presentes se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Instantes después, todos sus amigos se apresuraron a saludarlos. Lavender dio un abrazo a Ron quizás demasiado largo, Dean y Seamus acudieron junto a Harry para ponerse al día y las gemelas Patil corrieron hacia Hermione con sendas sonrisas radiantes. Y muchos, muchos más alumnos hicieron fila para saludar a los miembros del Trío de Oro, para felicitarlos por haber sobrevivido, para informarse sobre sus planes… Cuando por fin todos estuvieron más calmados, Harry se volvió hacia el denso grupo y se aclaró la voz.

\- Antes de nada, gracias por recibirnos así. Me alegra mucho ver cómo habéis logrado organizar la resistencia, y habéis de saber que ya no tendréis que estar confinados en esta sala por más tiempo. El final de esta guerra se acerca, y en seguida vamos a comenzar con la evacuación de los alumnos más pequeños. Los únicos que podréis quedaros a luchar seréis aquellos mayores de edad, siempre y cuando estéis de acuerdo con ello.

\- Pero hemos estado preparándonos para la batalla. Hemos aprendido muchos hechizos y nos hemos entrenado – dijo una voz desde lo lejos.

\- Lo sabemos, pero no podemos haceros que permanezcáis aquí a luchar. Además, esos conocimientos que habéis adquirido os servirán en un futuro, y os hubieran servido si Hogwarts hubiera sufrido un ataque repentino. Así que no penséis que habéis desperdiciado tiempo y esfuerzo porque no es así.

\- Queremos luchar – dijo otra voz.

\- Lo sabemos, pero no va a ser posible. Los profesores comenzarán la evacuación pronto, así que por favor estad preparados y ayudadnos a que todo salga bien – Harry sabía que si las cosas fueran al revés el tampoco querría irse, pero en aquel momento no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimo para discutir con nadie.

Alice decidió tomar la palabra en un intento por convencer a los alumnos.

\- Chicos, sabéis que Harry tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer lo que nos manden, porque hoy es un día muy importante. Hoy venceremos o seremos vencidos, y las acciones de todos y cada uno de nosotros pueden repercutir en el resultado.

Una de las chicas de Slytherin se adelantó.

\- Alice está en lo cierto. Escuchad, sé que al principio cuando me mirabais muchos solo podíais ver el color verde de mi bufanda, pero ahora sabéis que soy más que eso. Estar aquí todos juntos ha traído un crecimiento personal muy grande para todos, y eso es con lo que deberíamos quedarnos. Pero ha llegado la hora de volver a la realidad y aceptar que, por muy preparados que nos creemos, estamos en guerra. Y debemos saber cuándo retirarnos y qué batallas no estamos preparados para librar.

Hermione sonrió. Reconocía a esa chica. Como Harry, era sangre mestiza, y pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres en la biblioteca dedicándose al estudio. Siempre había sido diferente al resto de sus compañeros de Casa, y ahora mismo acababa de demostrarlo.

Poco a poco, como si al fin estuvieran convencidos, los alumnos comenzaron a organizarse por cursos, de la forma que más efectiva parecía para un desalojo urgente. Se empezaría por los más pequeños y se trasladaría a todos al despacho de McGonagall donde, si el mensaje había llegado correctamente, la profesora ya estaría disponiendo todos los trasaldores. Por el momento Snape quedaría fuera del plan, pues su doble identidad debía permanecer en secreto tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron un poco del barullo y juntaron cabezas para discutir su plan.

\- ¿Creéis que Alice tiene razón cuando dice que la Dama Gris no hablará con ninguno de vosotros? – preguntó Hermione, visiblemente preocupada.

Harry suspiró.

\- Podría ser verdad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que vengas con nosotros. Podrían pasar muchas cosas en el camino.

\- Sí, quizás Alice podría venir. O si buscamos a Ginny…

\- No, ninguna de las dos tiene nada que ver con este plan, y además están ocupadas con otros asuntos; Alice se encargará de organizarlos a todos y Ginny está fuera con Neville.

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? - preguntó Ron.

Hermione tomó aire.

\- Tendré que ir yo.

\- Pero…

\- Harry, a mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea, pero no podemos negar que es la única opción que nos queda. Si la Dama Gris no os da la información necesaria, habremos perdido la guerra. Y será debido a que yo no quise sacrificarme - Hermione suspiró -. Prefiero poner en peligro al bebé para intentar construirle un futuro mejor, antes que quedarme aquí a salvo y destruir cualquier esperanza de ganar la guerra.

Ron asintió. Hermione, como siempre, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- Está bien, iremos los tres. Y estate tranquila porque si pasa algo, Harry y yo nos encargaremos de defenderte.

Como para reafirmar sus palabras, el moreno asintió. Los tres sonrieron nerviosos y se dispusieron a abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres. Muchas cosas se decidirían aquel día, y ellos, quisieran o no, eran la clave decisiva para asegurar la victoria, o la derrota.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Siento de nueva haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy de vacaciones. Y si pensaba que tendría más tiempo libre, estaba equivocada. No solo porque estoy enganchada a ciertas series o porque me gusta pasar la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, sino porque entre las vacaciones, los recados que tengo que hacer, etc. no me queda casi nada de tiempo para sentarme. Pero yo también tengo muchas ganas de terminar la historia (quiero por fin alcanzar esa satisfacción, además me muero de ganas de publicar el final, que ya tengo pensado desde hace MUUUCHO tiempo), y voy a intentar meter tantas horas como sea necesario para evitar que los estudios empiecen a interferir también :)

Antes de nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo que va con algo más de acción. Draco no ha salido ninguna vez aunque todos nos pese, pero no os preocupéis porque en los próximos capítulos ya vamos a poder volver a verle y... se acerca el reencuentro ;) Todavía no sabemos si será bueno o malo, y que decisión tomará el rubio acerca de su paternidad, pero cada vez queda menos para descubrirlo :)

En este capítulo hemos visto cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione elaboraban el plan, lo comunicaban a la Orden que al final ha aceptado, y se infiltraban en Hogwarts. No he querido alargar mucho la conversación con Abeforth, y creo que me ha quedado la largura exacta. Y lo siento por los amantes de Hinny, pero es que tengo pensado un reencuentro... diferente, digamos, entre los dos enamorados. Y no os preocupéis, que Lavender no va a volver a pegarse al culo de Ron, pero se ha alegrado mucho de verlo lo que, al fin y al cabo, es normal :)

Hemos visto también que Hermione ha acabado aceptando que tenía que formar parte de la misión aunque eso supusiera ponerse en peligro, y en el próximo capítulo veremos como de provechosa resulta la charla con la Dama Gris... si es que consiguen encontrarla sin ningún altercado en el camino ;P

Empieza la acción, empieza la batalla de Hogwarts... ¿Estáis preparados?

* * *

Después de esta pausa dramática, voy a responder a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no puedo contestar por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola de nuevo amor 😘❤ Supongo que este capítulo no ha aclarado muchas dudas sobre las ideas de Draco, pero es que ya habíamos tenido suficiente diálogos internos suyos en los que se quejaba de que iba a ser padre y al final íbamos a acabar odiándole todos XD Ginny y Neville son perfectos, en serio, es que son los dos un amor, y encima son fuertes, independientes, y han sabido superar todo lo que la gente ha dicho de ellos a lo largo de los años :) Lo que puse de que solo quedaban tres capítulos es una forma de hablar, porque supongo que quedará alguno más, pero a lo que me refiero es a que estamos muy cerca del final, y aunque no queramos que se acabe también nos morimos todos de ganas de ver qué pasa (menos yo, que ya lo sé ;P) Espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo del capítulo, miles de besos cielo ❤

\- **Guest:** Hola amor 😘❤ Creo que nos gusta Dramione porque son como una pareja prohibida... y lo prohibido gusta mucho más 😏 Son pura pasión y deseo, y eso nos encanta :) Muchísimas gracias por leerme y me alegra leer que te gusta tanto la historia, ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D Muchísimos besos amor ❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola una vez más reina 😘❤ Sí, a todos nos apena que se acabe pero también sé que os morís de ganas de conocer el desenlace... y cada vez estamos más cerca de ello :) Sé que muchos queríais gemelos pero no te preocupes, en su debido momento entenderás el por qué de mi decisión :) No hemos visto a Draco en este capítulo pero pronto vamos a tenerlo otra vez tanto como antes... a ver si cambia ya de idea respecto al bebé o, al final, le vamos a coger asco 😂 Aunque quién sabe, muchas cosas pueden pasar todavía durante la batalla de Hogwarts... ;P Voldemort si que siente algo cuando destruyen un horrocrux, pero él no sabe qué es lo que está sintiendo. Confía tanto en Bellatrix que cree imposible que le esté ocultando algo tan grande para él, que significa prácticamente la diferencia entre la inmortalidad y la mortalidad para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo y, por favor, que hayas comenzado a ver Juego de Tronos :) Muchísimos besos amor ❤

\- **Guest 2:** Hola cielo ❤ (No sé si eres la misma persona que antes 😅). Siento la espera, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como para compensarla :) Muchos besos 😘😘

Y esto es todo, amigos 😊 Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir, sino que **muchísimas gracias por leerme** y que por favor no olvidéis mandarme review con vuestra opinión, con lo que creéis que va a pasar, etc., porque sabéis que me encanta estar en contacto con vosotros :) **Seguidme en el instagram** que pone en mi biografía para estar al tanto de todas las noticias de esta historia y otras que puede que escriba en un futuro ❤

No olvidéis **dejarme review, darle al Go y recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos,** para que esta pequeña familia siga creciendo y la historia pueda llegar a muchísimos más amantes de Dramione :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	42. LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS I

Hermione no podía evitar admirar cada uno de los cuadros que dejaban atrás, cada clase, cada pasillo. Volver a estar en Hogwarts le evocaba demasiados buenos recuerdos, no solo con Draco sino a lo largo de los seis años y medio que había vivido allí. Hogwarts era, y siempre sería, su segunda casa. Y por eso no podía dejar que los mortífagos lo invadieran a sus anchas. Voldemort había causado ya demasiado revuelo en el mundo mágico, y era hora de que se pusiera fin a su trayectoria.

\- Echaba esto de menos – susurró Harry -. ¿No recordáis el primer día que estuvimos aquí como si hubiera sido hace tan solo una semana?

\- Sí, y han pasado ya siete años – contestó Ron, con una sonrisa melancólica -. ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensar en… bueno, en qué hubiera pasado si no os hubieran puesto en Gryffindor?

Sus amigos lo miraron y Ron se encogió de hombros.

\- No me refiero a que no tengáis las cualidades para estar en Gryffindor, porque a la vista está que las tenéis. Pero Hermione, a nadie le extrañaría que tú fueras una Ravenclaw. Y Harry, si alguien no te hubiera hablado de la reputación de Slytherin antes de venir a Hogwarts, puede que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera acabado tomando la decisión por sí mismo y te hubiera puesto allí.

\- Si yo hubiera crecido en Slytherin, la historia sería muy diferente. Es decir, aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador no lo supiera aquel día, enviándome a Gryffindor dio posibilidades de ganar la guerra a la Orden. Si no, yo mismo habría acabado uniéndome a los mortífagos y todo se hubiera tergiversado.

\- Bueno, en realidad no tendría por qué haber sido así – dijo Hermione -. Estoy segura de que, incluso en Slytherin, seguirías siendo quien eres. No habrías apoyado al bando que mató a tus padres, Harry.

\- Sí, supongo que…

Los tres chicos se quedaron helados cuando una figura dobló la esquina y se les quedó mirando con ojos penetrantes.

\- Gata asquerosa – susurró Ron -. Si se pone a maullar o atrae a alguien hasta nosotros, estamos perdidos.

Hermione levantó la varita y la apuntó.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sra. Norris, no es nada personal. _Petrificus totalus_ -. En cuanto el rayo de luz tocó al animal, esta se desplomó en el suelo como si fuera una estatua -. Vamos, no podemos despistarnos más. Ya casi hemos llegado a la torre de Astronomía.

* * *

Ginny y Neville volvían a la Sala de los Menesteres acompañados por el elfo doméstico y los dos hermanos a los que habían ido a rescatar. En el último momento, dos niños de Gryffindor se habían sumado a la comitiva, por lo que el grupo era moderadamente grande. Sin duda, llamarían la atención si se cruzaban con un Carrow. Pero los chicos se sentían seguros acompañados por el elfo.

Doblaron la esquina y, por unos segundos, todos se quedaron inmóviles en el sitio, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Es la Sra. Norris? – preguntó Ginny -. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Quién le habrá hecho esto? – Neville se rió -. Si Filch la ve le va a dar un infarto. Será mejor que la escondamos.

\- ¿No vais a descongelarla? – preguntó uno de los niños.

\- Bueno, no es que nos sea de mucha utilidad descongelada, la verdad. Además, quizás quien le ha hecho esto está de nuestra parte. No podemos arriesgarnos – Ginny levantó a la gata y la metió en la clase más próxima -. Espero que alguien la encuentre antes de que se muera de hambre -. Pero, a decir verdad, la pelirroja no tenía ningún interés puesto en la vida del animal. Odiaba a ese mal bicho casi tanto como el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, la Sala de los Menesteres era un bullicio de gente que iba y venía, la mayoría sin saber muy bien qué puesto ocupar. La llegada de los miembros de la Orden y sus aliados había desconcertado a los estudiantes, que sentían nerviosos los horrores de la batalla cernirse sobre ellos.

Por eso, cuando Ginny y Neville entraron junto con toda la comitiva en la sala, se quedaron desconcertados durante unos segundos. Cuando la pelirroja se recuperó de la primera impresión y por fin pudo analizar todos los nuevos rostros de la sala, sintió que la habitación daba vueltas.

\- Ginny, cariño – dijo la señora Weasley mientras andaba apresuradamente hasta ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos -. Comenzaba a preocuparnos que os hubiera podido pasar algo.

La pelirroja abrazó después a su padre y fue a saludar a sus hermanos, que la recibieron felizmente. Por asombroso que fuera, incluso estaba contenta de ver a Fleur. Pero la sorpresa enseguida dejó paso al desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué… qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí? – preguntó.

\- Hemos venido a luchar – contestó Tonks, que se adelantó para saludarla también -. ¿Has crecido? Cada vez que te veo pareces más mayor.

Ginny sonrió y miró a su madre inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de que habéis venido a luchar? Es decir, vale, entiendo qué significa pero…

\- Sí, Ginny. Es el final de la guerra – contestó Fred -. Mañana ya seremos libres de irnos de vacaciones a las Bahamas y pegarnos un merecido descanso.

La pelirroja iba a replicar algo pero se dio cuenta de un detalle que faltaba y comenzó a dar vueltas, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y Harry, Ron y Hermione?

\- Han venido poco después de que os fuerais - Alice apareció por entre la gente -. Se han ido a buscar algo que necesitaban.

\- ¿No sabrás tú de qué se trata, cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley, ansiosa por obtener al fin una respuesta que explicara la tarea que el Trío de Oro llevaba desempeñando todo el año.

Alice no sabía exactamente qué plan estaban llevando a cabo, aunque sí sabía dónde estaban y a quién buscaban. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

\- Necesitaban hablar con uno de los fantasmas del castillo – dijo sin dar más explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, así se lo habían pedido los chicos.

Ginny no pudo evitar esconder su desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no podría ver a Harry. Y si comenzaba la lucha y él seguía sin aparecer… ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Puede que no volviera a verlo nunca… Pero no, era Harry Potter. Él siempre conseguía salir victorioso. No podía perder la esperanza, no todavía.

\- ¿También Hegmione se ha ido con ellos? – preguntó Fleur, extrañada y preocupada de que la embarazada no estuviera entre los presentes.

Alice asintió.

\- En un principio no tenía pensado ir, pero les hacía falta una mujer para lograr lo que sea que estén cumpliendo.

Los miembros de la Orden seguían llegando y Ginny se dio cuenta de otra ausencia.

\- ¿No está con vosotros Luna? – preguntó.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

\- Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron escapar de su intromisión en la mansión Malfoy, salvaron a los prisioneros que había. Uno de ellos era un duende de Gringotts, el otro era el señor Ollivanders, el fabricante de varitas, y la última era tu amiga Luna. Estuvo una semana recuperándose en el Refugio, y al final se fue por voluntad propia. Desde entonces no la hemos vuelto a ver.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que secuestraron a Luna y ni siquiera nos enteramos?

\- Bueno, no te culpes Gin. Hogwarts ha estado aislado del exterior desde que los Carrow se pusieron al frente. Todos tendremos que ponernos al día – los Weasley se volvieron para ver a quien había hablado y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en la cara de Ginny. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano Charlie y lo había echado de menos.

Le tenía un cariño especial a Charlie porque siempre había sido diferente con ella al resto. La apoyaba cuando se peleaba contra alguno de sus otros hermanos y la defendía con toda su energía. Siempre habían tenido una complicidad especial.

\- ¡Charlie! – la chica abrazó a su hermano, que se vio sepultado por una maraña de cabezas pelirrojas que acudían a su encuentro. El amante de los dragones recorrió la estancia con la mirada y se mostró decepcionado.

\- ¿Todavía no hay noticias de Percy?

Un atisbo de nostalgia cruzó la cara de la señora Weasley, que supo recomponerse a tiempo y negar duramente.

\- No ha intentado ponerse en contacto con nosotros desde hace meses.

El señor Weasley intentó quitar tensión a la situación.

\- Pero hoy se decidirán muchas cosas. Y estoy seguro de que Percy recapacitará y volverá donde pertenece.

Fred y George rodaron los ojos y corrieron sonriendo al ver que Jordan Lee se acercaba a ellos. Por fin se encontraban los tres de nuevo.

Aquella iba a ser una noche emotiva, de reencuentros y pérdidas dolorosas, de alegría y pesar, una noche que quedaría en el recuerdo. El 2 de mayo de 1998 había llegado, y con él, la batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Allí está, chicos – susurró Hermione señalando al fondo de la galería. Una sombra plateada permanecía sentada en la barandilla, con los pies colgando sobre el vacío y la mirada perdida en las lejanías del castillo -. ¿Qué hacemos, la llamamos sin más?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

\- Debemos estar seguros de no asustarla. Si se esfuma y atraviesa la pared tendremos que volver a buscarla y quizás se esconda para que no logremos encontrarla.

Harry asintió.

\- Ron tiene razón. Debemos dejarle claro que venimos en son de paz y que solo queremos hablar con ella.

\- _Pues hablad ya o callad para siempre, jóvenes_ – la voz de la mujer fantasma era clara como un manantial, pero tenía un fondo triste, como si hablase desde una melancolía infinita.

Los chicos se miraron expectantes y Hermione asintió al fin, adelantándose.

\- ¿Es usted Helena Ravenclaw?

La mujer no volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

\- _Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Ahora me llaman Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw._

\- Sí, pero eres la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿cierto?

\- _¿Quién lo pregunta?_

\- Me… llamo Hermione Granger, señora. No la estaría molestando si no fuera porque necesito su ayuda.

\- _¿Y tus amigos que permanecen escondidos? Como siempre, los hombres delegan sus tareas en las mujeres, y las culpan si no consiguen sus objetivos._

\- Ellos… bueno, pueden venir con nosotras si usted lo desea.

 _\- No, no hablo con hombres desde antes de morir. A excepción del fraile Gordo y Sir Nicholas. Dime, ¿qué deseas, joven? Veo en ti inteligencia y perseverancia, cualidades bien apreciadas por mi madre. Y sin embargo, eres una Gryffindor._

Hermione asintió.

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber por qué el sombrero seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor. Pero fue una buena elección, porque allí conocí a las personas más importantes en mi vida.

\- _Hasta las personas más cercanas pueden volverte la espalda._

Hermione trató de no parecer exasperada.

\- Verá, me temo que tengo algo de prisa. Solo quería saber si usted había oído hablar de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw.

La mujer volvió su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y en ellos pudo descifrar dolor y arrepentimiento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurriese, no cabía duda de que tenía que ver con esa diadema.

\- _Me temo que no puedo ayudarte_ – dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia la salida -. _Esa diadema está maldita. Muchos la han codiciado a lo largo de la historia, creyendo que les daría una inteligencia infinita. Pues bien, estaban equivocados. La diadema solo te despeja la mente, potencia tus cualidades más fuertes. Si alguien es estúpido, la reliquia no hará nada por remediarlo._

Hermione se apresuró a seguirla.

\- Espere, no puede irse. Yo… no la quiero para mí. Quiero destruirla.

El fantasma se detuvo y elevó una ceja.

\- _Has picado mi curiosidad. Sigue hablando, pequeña Gryffindor._

Hermione respiró aliviada.

\- Verá, creemos que la diadema podría ser parte de un plan mucho mayor… un plan llevado a cabo por Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Helena se estremeció.

\- _Ese bastardo…_

Hermione la miró sorpendida.

\- Usted… ¿lo conoce? – se paró a reflexionar unos segundos -. Espere, Helena, ¿no le entregaría la diadema, verdad?

La mujer comenzó a desprender un brillo más agudo y empezó a excusarse.

\- _Yo no sabía para qué la quería. Entonces él era solo un estudiante, y era tan convincente… él también dijo querer destruirla, como tú estás haciendo ahora. Y por eso me temo que no puedo ayudarte._

\- Tiene que confiar en mí. Él convirtió la diadema en una de las fuentes de su poder, y yo necesito destruirla para poder destruirlo a él. Profanó la reliquia de su madre.

La Dama Gris volvió a flotar hasta la barandilla y se sentó de nuevo.

\- _Yo misma profané la reliquia de mi madre._

\- ¿Qué…? ¿A qué se refiere?

La mujer suspiró.

\- _¿Has oído la historia de cómo me convertí en fantasma? ¿O… de cómo lo hizo el Barón Sanguinario?_

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El fantasma de Slytherin?

\- _Si quieres oír la historia, quédate. Aunque debo advertirte de que puede que no te sea de mucha ayuda._

* * *

\- ¿O sea que la diadema está, aparentemente, desaparecida desde hace décadas? – Harry sonaba derrotado -. ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso?

\- Que nunca lograremos encontrarla a tiempo – dijo Ron, que también sonaba roto.

Tantos meses, tanto esfuerzo… para quedarse tan cerca.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Chicos, no podemos rendirnos. Conocemos mejor que nadie este castillo y todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Que registremos cada metro cuadrado del colegio? ¿Que miremos en el Mapa de los Merodeadores para ver dónde pone "horrocrux perdido"?

De pronto, una sacudida hizo que el suelo del castillo temblara. Los tres chicos se miraron alarmados, y Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione.

\- Tenemos que llevarte ya a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¡La Sala de los Menesteres! – replicó Hermione mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.

\- ¿En qué otro lugar guardaríais algo que no quisierais que fuera encontrado? – preguntó Hermione -. La diadema tiene que estar allí.

Harry reflexionó y asintió.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Hermione. De momento es nuestra única pista.

\- Vamos – dijo Ron, y los tres se encaminaron con determinación al octavo piso del castillo.

* * *

Los alumnos que esperaban pacientemente a que llegara su turno para utilizar los trasladores cada vez eran menos. Y eso preocupaba a Minerva McGonagall. No podía llevar un recuento de todos, pero estaba segura de que al menos tres docenas de menores de edad todavía permanecían en el castillo, determinados a luchar. Y eso era valiente, pero muy peligroso. No podía soportar la idea de niños de 11 años abatidos ante sus ojos.

\- Venga, daros prisa chicos.

\- ¿Por qué los Carrow no han descubierto nada todavía? – preguntó una niña de aproximadamente 13 años.

La profesora sonrió misteriosamente.

\- Digamos que el director está reunido con ellos.

* * *

\- Snape, te digo que ese temblor no ha sido normal. Está pasando algo y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea nada grave.

Su hermana asintió.

\- Si es una emergencia y no avisamos al Señor Tenebroso, estaremos metidos en serios problemas.

Y dicho esto, ambos mortífagos abandonaron el despacho como una exhalación.

Snape asintió. Eso era lo que querían, tener tiempo suficiente para evacuar a los alumnos y que los miembros de la Orden llegaran al colegio. Y por la hora que era, suponía que lo habrían conseguido.

Acto seguido, se acercó al pensadero y, con la punta de la varita, retiró una hebra de hilo translúcido de su sien y la dejó caer en el líquido. Un recuerdo turbio se arremolinó en la superficie y Snape lo disolvió con la varita. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse en ese momento.

* * *

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout observaban los jardines del colegio desde las ventanas del Gran Comedor. De pronto, una maraña de destellos luminosos comenzaron a estrellarse contra la bóveda invisible de hechizos que protegía Hogwarts. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

\- Ha sido un placer compartir tantos años a tu lado, Filius.

\- Lo mismo digo, Pomona.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, dispuestos a proteger el colegio con sus vidas si era necesario.

* * *

Los miembros de la Orden, junto con los profesores y todos los exalumnos de diversas edades que habían acudido en su ayuda trataban de aguantar y contener a los mortífagos, pero sus hechizos eran demasiado fuertes.

McGonagall se volvió hacia las estatuas de caballeros que custodiaban la entrada y con voz majestuosa les ordenó:

\- _Piertotum Locomotorum._ ¡Cumplid la función para la que se os creo! ¡Proteged Hogwarts, luchad a nuestro lado y dad la vida si es necesario! – las estatuas comenzaron a marchar y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Con una sonrisa fiera, McGonagall se volvió y asintió.

\- Siempre había querido decir eso – y acto seguido, siguió tratando de lanzar contrahechizos que detuvieran el ataque.

\- ¡Mirad! – gritó Angelina Jolie.

Efectivamente, una grieta enorme comenzaba a dejarse ver por entre la cúpula, extendiéndose cada vez más hasta que estalló en un millón de chispas. Durante unos segundos, se hizo un silencio tenso y pesado. Al final, docenas de gritos comenzaron a resonar en la lejanía, mientras los mortífagos acudían corriendo y arremetiendo hacia la gran estructura del castillo.

Ahora comenzaba la lucha de verdad.

* * *

\- ¿No queda nadie dentro? – preguntó Hermione, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Si no, no podríamos pedir que la Sala nos mostrara otra estancia.

Ron asintió.

\- Deberíamos pedirnos que nos lleve al lugar en el que se escondan las cosas.

Los tres chicos dieron las tres vueltas necesarias al pasillo y unas dobles puertas de roble antiguo se aparecieron ante ellos.

El moreno abrió la puerta y los tres se quedaron mudos de asombro. Aquella habitación tenía el tamaño de tres campos de fútbol, y estaba atestada de objetos una vez escondidos, que acabaron siendo olvidados por sus propietarios. Como…

\- ¡El libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo! Olvidé que Ginny y yo lo escondimos aquí el año pasado – dijo Harry mientras cogía el pesado volumen.

\- Y pensar que estuviste tan cerca de un horrocrux sin saberlo – murmuró Hermione mientras observaba asombrada un vestido de la época del renacimiento. Era tan bonito que te quitaba el habla, pero cuando fue a tocarlo comenzó a echar humo.

\- Es como si estuviera maldito. Yo que tú no me acercaría mucho más – dijo Ron -. Aquí no solo hay objetos perdidos. Los alumnos de Hogwarts llevan siglos guardando objetos maldecidos, peligrosos o prohibidos aquí.

Harry asintió.

\- Una prueba más de que la diadema debe de estar por alguna parte y… ¡Espera! ¡Sé dónde está!

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Verás, el año pasado no me fijé mucho, pero recuerdo que por alguna parte tiene que haber un maniquí con una peluca, y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema. Tiene que ser esa.

Ron reflexionó unos instantes.

\- Vale, entonces Hermione, inspecciona esa sección. Harry, tú puedes ocuparte de esa, y yo me quedaré con esta. Será mejor que no toquéis nada, excepto la diadema. Esta habitación me da muy mal rollo.

* * *

Draco observaba la batalla desde la lejanía. No quería formar parte de ella, no quería tener que luchar por ninguno de los dos bandos. Él solo quería a Hermione, pero tampoco le gustaba la carga que llevaba en su útero. Así que había decidido que no iba a luchar. Bueno, de hecho eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero acababa de reafirmarse. Había comunicado su decisión a su madre y Narcissa había tratado de mostrarse preocupada por lo que a Draco le pudiera hacer Voldemort, pero en el fondo, sabía que sentía alivio. Porque si hay algo que una madre no quiere, es ver a su hijo luchando en una guerra.

El rubio suspiró. Esa noche se decidirían muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba su futuro con la chica. Golpeó un árbol cercano y maldijo en voz baja. Si al menos tuviera a Nott para hacerle compañía o irritarlo lo suficiente para que se olvidara del peligro que corrría… Pelearse con él era una de las peores cosas que había hecho en su vida. Lamentaba aquel momento y lo único que deseaba era poder volver a estar con su mejor amigo. Theo había supuesto una salvación para él cuando los nombraron mortífagos, y sentía que debería disculparse con él cuanto antes.

Pero el estúpido del muchacho había decidido saltar con los demás mortífagos a batalla. En cuanto llegara al castillo, tenía pensado esconderse y esperar hasta el momento preciso para cumplir su objetivo: matar a su padre.

Al menos él luchaba por lo que quería. Draco ni siquiera era capaz de eso. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se encaminó con paso firme hacia el castillo. No podía soportar estar allí ni un minuto más. Entraría en el colegio y buscaría a Hermione hasta lograr hablar con ella; lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

Cuando Hermione encontró la joya, sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Habían encontrado la diadema, uno de los últimos horrocruxes que quedaban por destruir. Por primera vez, sintió que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar y de derrotar a Voldemort. Solo sería necesario matar a la serpiente y destruir esa tiara. Podrían conseguirlo.

\- ¡Chicos, está aquí! – justo cuando lo dijo, un estruendo sonó al final de la habitación y una bola de fuego con forma de serpiente pasó a su lado y estuvo a punto de abrasarla viva.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué es eso?!

\- ¡Es fuego mágico! – gritó Hermione -. Alguien debió de dejar un frasco por aquí y ha reventado. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que… - una avalancha de objetos se derrumbó al fondo de la sala y la chica se volvió hacia sus amigos -. ¡Corred!

Cuando estaban a unos escasos 20 metros de la salida, otra torre de objetos se desplomó ante ellos y les tapó el camino. Mientras, a sus espaldas las bolas de fuego no les daban descanso, y pasaban cada vez más cerca. Conseguirían mantenerlas alejadas durante algo de tiempo, pero quizás no el suficiente.

\- _¡Accio escobas!_ – dos escobas aparecieron volando y, de un salto, los chicos se subieron a ellas. Harry se volvió y tendió una mano a Hermione, que la miró dudando.

\- ¡Puede ser peligroso para el bebé! – dijo, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de las bolas de fuego que seguían estrellándose contra los objetos y haciendo que la sala se viniera abajo.

\- ¡Quedarte aquí será todavía más peligroso! – contestó Ron.

La chica tuvo que admitir que el pelirrojo tenía razón y, dudando, se sentó detrás de Harry, que enseguida dio una fuerte patada para despegar. Se elevaron unos 5 metros y el moreno se vio obligado a virar bruscamente para esquivar los proyectiles ardientes.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Hermione muerta de miedo, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y el otro rodeando su vientre.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero esa casi nos alcanza!

\- ¡Tenemos que volar hacia la salida ya! – dijo Ron, y ambos aceleraron, esquivando las llamas y los objetos que se desprendían.

Al fin, tras la carrera de obstáculos más peligrosa del mundo, consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta y abandonaron la habitación a tiempo para ver como la última pila de objetos se caía y sepultaba la entrada.

Unos segundos más, y habrían quedado encerrados dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tras varios segundos de tenso silencio, Ron carraspeó.

\- Creo que deberíamos buscar otro lugar en el que dejar a Hermione. Esta Sala va a permanecer inactiva hasta que alguien la arregle.

La chica asintió.

\- Sé dónde ir – le tendió la diadema a Harry -. Vosotros debéis entrar de nuevo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron.

\- La espada de Gryffindor despareció de mi bolso ayer. Está forjada para acudir al auxilio de los Gryffindors que la necesiten, y supongo que determinó que a nosotros ya no nos hacía falta.

\- Pues se equivocó. ¿Y qué tiene que ver la Cámara de los Secretos en todo esto?

\- Si no me equivoco, en segundo destruiste el diario de Tom Ryddle con uno de los colmillos del basilisco.

Harry asintió.

\- Y entonces la espada quedó impregnada con su veneno y por ello nos permite destruir horrocruxes. Claro, es perfecto. El esqueleto del basilisco todavía seguirá allí, por lo que podemos utilizar sus colmillos para destruir la diadema.

Ron sonrió.

\- Eres un genio, Hermione. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos para…?

\- No – lo interrumpió Hermione -. Tenéis que destruirla cuanto antes. No os preocupéis por mí, estaré a salvo.

\- Nos vemos en unas horas, Hermione.

La chica sonrió triste y los tres se abrazaron en silencio. En los últimos días se habían despedido más veces que en los últimos 7 años.

* * *

El hall era un bullicio de gente que lanzaba hechizos de lado a lado. Algunos impactaban contra su objetivo, pero la mayoría conseguían ser rechazados.

Fred y George luchaban espalda contra espalda, girando para oponerse a los tres mortífagos que los rodeaban. Uno de ellos cayó petrificado, y George lanzó una bomba explosiva que cegó a sus adversarios durante el tiempo suficiente como para que los chicos se encargaran de petrificarlos también y amordazarlos. Se volvieron y chocaron palmas.

\- Somos buenos, Freddie.

\- ¿Buenos? – respondió su hermano -. Somos los mejores.

* * *

Hermione llegó ante el retrato de los cuatro fundadores que tan familiar le resultaba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se encontraba vacío a excepción de una mujer regia y alta, pero con la tez agradable.

\- Señora Ravenclaw, me alegro de volver a verla. No sé qué contraseña habrá, pero necesito entrar para ponerme a salvo.

\- ¿Es cierto que vais a destruir mi diadema?

Hermione se quedó helada durante unos segundos y carraspeó.

\- Verá, sé que es una reliquia suya pero su destrucción es necesaria para ganar la guerra.

La mujer asintió.

\- En realidad, me alegra saber que va a ser destruida. A lo largo de los años, no ha causado más que problemas. Separó a mi hija de mi lado y ha sido la perdición de muchos de los que han tratado de encontrarla. Suerte en tu misión, Hermione Granger. La vas a necesitar.

Y acto seguido, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al interior de la torre de los Premios Anuales, como tantas otras veces había hecho a lo largo del último curso. Sin embargo, esa vez era totalmente diferente. Sabía que Draco no estaría allí, que no había forma de verlo todavía. Sentía que la espera para su reencuentro estaba tardando demasiado, y estaba consumida por la angustia de la incertidumbre: ¿Y si le pasaba algo hoy, estando tan cerca de lograr volver a estar juntos? ¿Y si era verdad que no quería ese bebé y la abandonaba? Eso no parecía típico del Draco que recordaba, pero no podía obviar ninguna posibilidad.

Suspiró y giró para poder observar de nuevo la estancia. Los dos sillones y el sofá del centro de la habitación; el baño de los Premios Anuales, donde ese bebé había sido concebido; la que había sido su habitación durante el último año y, para finalizar, la habitación de Draco. Entró en ella y se tumbó en la cama, aspirando su olor. Menta, pensó. Todavía quedaba su esencia. No pudo evitar que una lagrimilla se deslizara por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la almohada. Esa torre le evocaba tantos buenos recuerdos que era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio. Se rodeó el vientre con ambas manos y se quedó con la mirada fija en el techo, sin moverse.

La espera se le iba a hacer eterna, de eso podía estar segura.

* * *

\- Es enorme – dijo Ron mientras se acercaban al esqueleto de basilisco que descansaba en el centro de la estancia, delante del rostro de Salazar Slytherin tallado en la pared. Acarició el agujero que el monstruo tenía en el paladar -. ¿Por aquí atravesó la espada?

Harry asintió y se agachó, tirando hasta que logró extraer uno de los colmillos de las fauces del esqueleto. Lo observó en silencio y recordó sus vivencias de hacía 5 años, cuando había encontrado a Ginny prácticamente muerta en el suelo de la cámara y al recuerdo de Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, danzando a sus anchas como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo.

\- ¿Lo haces tú?

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió. Era poético que, el sitio donde había destruido uno de los primeros horrocruxes, fuera el mismo donde destruiría uno de los últimos.

En silencio, Ron le pasó la diadema y este la depositó en el suelo. Sin querer esperar más, ansioso por deshacerse de otro fragmento del alma de Voldemort, Harry levantó el colmillo en el aire y lo dejó suspendido encima de la diadema. Instantes después, lo bajó con fuerza y depositó un golpe brutal en la joya que tras revolverse, estalló en mil pedazos, cuya onda expansiva mandó a Harry y Ron hasta el final de la estancia.

Cuando lograron levantarse y el humo se disipó, observaron la tiara, partida por la mitad. Había dado resultado; lo habían logrado.

* * *

La lucha se había trasladado de los jardines al interior, por lo que Draco pudo llegar hasta las puertas de entrada sin encontrarse con nadie. O mejor dicho, con casi nadie. Un pequeño cuerpo inerte descansaba algo apartado de las escaleras de acceso. El rubio, picado por la curiosidad, se acercó y observó, entre pasmado y aterrorizado, que era una niña de apenas 12 años, vestida con los colores de Hufflepuff. No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver pero eso… eso era diferente. Era demasiado pequeña. Por alguna razón, algo se revolvió en su interior. Esa chica tendría unos padres que la querrían, que no soportarían saber que había muerto. Porque el amor de los padres es infinito, porque… agitó la cabeza. Estaba llevando ese diálogo interno a un nivel personal. ¿Y qué si iba a ser padre? Eso a él no le importaba... ¿no?

* * *

Ginny permanecía en el Gran Comedor junto con los demás Weasleys, encargándose de llevar a un lugar seguro a los mortífagos abatidos para que no lograran escapar. Cuando la guerra terminara, el Ministerio los juzgaría duramente y serían enviados a Azkaban. O eso es lo que pasaría si ganaban. Dentro del Gran Comedor docenas de cuerpos heridos eran atendidos por la señora Pomfrey y algún medimago más que había acudido a prestar ayuda, pero no era suficiente. Las provisiones de pócimas sanadoras se estaban acabando, al igual que las vendas y suplementos. Y los asistentes no podían atender a todos, por lo que era un auténtico bullicio. Pero por mucho que pesara a los Weasley, no podían ayudar. No todavía. La guerra se seguía librando fuera con toda su brutalidad, y debían acudir pronto a luchar. Todos menos Ginny a la que, por ser menos de edad, habían impedido participar. Y aunque la pelirroja había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para intentarlo, sus padres habían sido claros. Podría quedarse en el Gran Comedor, pero no podría pelear. Debía permanecer a salvo.

\- Estoy preocupada por los chicos – dijo la señora Weasley mientras encerraban bien al último de los mortífagos derrotados.

\- Pues no deberías – dijo Bill, mirando sonriente a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ron venían directos de la Cámara de los Secretos, y habían ayudado a algunos de los combatientes a librarse de sus enemigos de camino. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la batalla Ron necesitaba encontrar a su familia, y Harry también estaba deseando ver a Ginny. Además, ellos mismos sabrían decirles en qué parte del castillo era más necesaria su ayuda.

\- ¡Harry, Ron! – dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo feliz por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla hacía un par de horas.

Ginny no pudo esperar a que los chicos llegaran a su lado. Echó a correr con todas sus ganas hacia ellos y, para sorpresa de sus familiares, se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y sin más preámbulos le dio un beso. Sus bocas, juntas de nuevo, desencadenaron una explosión de emociones dentro de los chicos, que hubieran permanecido así para siempre. Pero en ese momento, desgraciadamente, no disponían de tanto tiempo. El moreno la abrazó contra sí y sonrió, feliz.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos. Cada día, cada hora – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Te dije que volvería y lo he hecho. Te quiero.

Ginny le dio otro beso y, al fin, se volvió hacia su familia. Su padre sonreía feliz y su madre se enjugaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que acabaríais juntos. Harry, cariño, siempre has sido parte de esta familia pero esto significa todavía más.

Charlie se adelantó a estrecharle la mano a Harry después de que sus padres le dieran sendos abrazos.

\- Para mí eres un hermano más. Eso sí, ten cuidado con la pequeña. Tiene carácter.

\- Sí, no vayas a hacerla enfadar y te provoque moco-murciélagos – añadió Fred, revolviéndole el pelo.

Remus, que acababa de entrar, se acercó hasta ellos y miró a Harry y Ginny.

\- No es por arruinar el momento, pero hace falta gente en el ala oeste, cuarto piso.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos – dijeron Fred y George, y Harry y Ron asintieron con ellos.

\- Está bien, podéis ir los cuatro. Los demás hacéis falta en la primera planta.

Ron y Harry se miraron, cogieron aire y siguieron a los gemelos. Era el momento de luchar y darlo todo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy logró atravesar el piso bajo y la primera planta sin más incidentes. Los mortífagos obviamente no lo atacaban, y los que luchaban en el otro bando le dirigían miradas de desconfianza y se centraban en blancos más importantes. Y por una vez, el Slytherin agradeció no ser el centro de atención.

Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien a dónde ir. Tampoco quería meterse de lleno en la trinchera del enemigo, pero no se le ocurría otra forma mejor de encontrar a Hermione. Aunque… Acababa de tener una idea pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera a dar resultado. Creía que, puesto que la chica seguía embarazada, lo más lógico era que no estuviera luchando. Y si no estaba luchando debía estar escondida en alguna parte del castillo, lo cual le daba una idea bastante acertada de dónde podría reunirse con ella.

\- La Torre de los Premios Anuales – susurró para sí mismo.

Echó a andar con paso apremiante hacia los pisos superiores, pero se vio obligado a detenerse en el cuarto piso cuando encontró a su madre enzarzada en una pelea con Neville Longbottom.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – la varita del Gryffindor saltó por los aires y acabó en la mano de Draco, que le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. El moreno lo miraba con odio, con resentimiento, y Draco no lo culpaba. Durante 6 años le había hecho la vida imposible, y eso no era algo que se olvidara de un día a otro.

Neville levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a madre e hijo.

\- Matadme, vamos. ¿Eso es lo que hacéis, no? Matáis a gente. Vuestra querida Bellatrix ya me quitó lo que más me importaba, así que supongo que es poético que seáis vosotros quienes acabéis conmigo.

Draco exhaló y negó con la cabeza.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, Longbottom, relájate. No vamos a hacerte daño.

El chico frunció las cejas.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- No podía dejar que hicieras daño a mi madre, tío. Escucha – el rubio se cercioró de que solo estaban los tres y susurró -. Estoy de vuestra parte, ¿vale?

\- Eres un asqueroso mentiroso – dijo Neville, y levantó el brazo dispuesto a atestarle un puñetazo.

Draco suspiró y lo apuntó con su varita.

\- Lo he intentado por las buenas. _Petrificus totalus_ – Neville cayó al suelo como una estatua y Draco se acercó a él y le metió la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Después, lo llevó hasta una esquina y le lanzó un encantamiento protector -. Vosotros los Gryffindors, aprovechando siempre cada oportunidad para haceros los valientes. En fin, ya lo siento.

Draco miró a su madre por primera vez en todo el rato, y observó que la mujer lo miraba con expresión indescifrable. Eso sí, desde luego no estaba orgullosa, como mucho, preocupada de que el rubio hubiera decidido tomar parte en la batalla.

\- Pensaba que te quedarías en la entrada de los jardines, a salvo – dijo duramente.

\- He cambiado de opinión. Estas últimas semanas han sido algo aburridas, así que necesitaba acción. ¿Has visto a Nott por ahí?

Narcissa pareció dudar durante unos instantes y al final susurró.

\- Lo siento, Draco. Pero entre todas las cosas que pueden romper el alma a una madre, la más sobresaliente es ver a su hijo participando en una guerra.

\- ¿Qué quieres dec…?

\- _Petrificus totalus_ –masculló la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando el rubio golpeó el suelo, su cara había quedado petrificada en una muestra de sorpresa, enfado y traición -. Lo siento – Lo elevó y lo metió en el aula más próxima, asegurándose de que quedara suficientemente protegida.

Narcissa Malfoy se dio la vuelta, todavía tocada, y abandonó el pasillo en silencio.

* * *

Los gemelos, Ron y Harry observaron horrorizados la destrucción que estaba sufriendo el castillo. A lo lejos, pudieron ver diferentes gigantes atacar lanzando piedras enormes, sirviéndose de árboles que habían arrancado de raíz como bates. El pobre Grawp, el hermanastro de Hagrid, intentaba detenerlos y ayudar, pero la verdad es que no resultaba de mucho apoyo. Cientos de proyectiles ardiendo golpeaban los muros, deteriorándolos poco a poco. El ruido era terrible, y apenas se veía debido al polvo que se desprendía tras las explosiones. A lo largo de su recorrido, los chicos se cruzaron con muchos cuerpos inertes que intentaron evitar mirar, con miedo de reconocer alguno. Sin embargo, cuando doblaron la esquina se toparon de frente con el cadáver de una chica a la que conocían bien.

Ron dejó escapar un gemido y se agachó para cogerle la mano.

\- Tíos, ¿está…?

Harry le apretó el hombro y evitó mirar a la chica rubia tendida en el suelo. Lavender nunca había sido una de sus compañeras favoritas, pero habían pasado 7 años juntos, y… bueno, ella era demasiado joven. La guerra, que afecta a todos, es injusta.

\- Pero si hace un par de horas ella estaba… – susurró Ron con la voz entrecortada -. Y ahora está…

No es que todavía tuviera sentimientos por ella, eso ya lo había superado hace tiempo, pero habían compartido tanto que, aun teniendo en cuenta lo irritante que podía ser Lavender, seguía teniéndole cariño. Y verla así, dolía mucho.

\- Ron, tenemos que seguir avanzando – dijo George suavemente sin poder despegar sus ojos del cuerpo inerte.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se enjugó las lágrimas, asintiendo.

\- Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejarla aquí.

\- No tenemos más opción – apuntó Fred -. Después se recogerán todos los cuerpos pero ahora… Debemos seguir adelante.

Ron lanzó una última mirada a la que había sido su novia durante casi un año y echó a andar con paso dispuesto. Cuanto menos pensara en ello, mejor.

* * *

La pared se desprendió en la zona frente a la cual Neville permanecía petrificado. Para su sorpresa, un enorme y majestuoso grifo aterrizó en el interior del pasillo, y de él descendieron dos personas que lo observaron en silencio. El chico vestía una túnica larga y estrafalaria, adornada de motivos estelares brillantes. Su pelo era moreno y despeinado, como si su aspecto no fuera una de sus principales preocupaciones. Y sin embargo, hasta Neville pudo admirar que era muy guapo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la persona que se bajó después.

\- Neville – Luna sonrió y levantó su varita -. _Finite incantatem._ Me alegro de volver a verte.

El chico notó que sus músculos se desentumecían y que podía volver a ponerse en pie.

\- Luna. ¿Dónde has estado todo el curso? Estábamos preocupados.

\- Buenos, estuve bastante tiempo prisionera en la mansión de los Malfoy, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione me rescataron. Por cierto, este es Rolf Scamander – se volvió hacia su amigo.

El chico se adelantó y estrechó la mano del Gryffindor, que lo miraba en silencio.

\- Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegro de conocerte – tenía un acento americano marcado, y Neville por fin recordó por qué le sonaba tanto su apellido.

\- ¿Eres nieto del famoso Newt Scamander?

Otro grifo, todavía más grande que el anterior, con el plumaje brillante y las zarpas afiladas, aterrizó a su lado.

\- El mismo que viste y calza – dijo el recién llegado mientras se apeaba de su montura -. No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, señor Longbottom, pero sí a su abuela. Mi familia y la suya solían ser amigas, pero hacía muchos años que no venía a Escocia – miró a su alrededor con aire nostálgico -. Estudié aquí, ¿sabéis? Era un Hufflepuff en toda regla. Pero entonces tuve ciertos problemillas con mis animales y… bueno, al final preferí mudarme a Estados Unidos.

\- Pero… - Neville lo observaba en silencio. El hombre estaba deteriorado por la edad, pero tenía un porte magnífico y una mirada que inspiraba nobleza. Tenía el pelo plateado y corto, y una ligera barba que le conferían un aspecto interesante. De entre su túnica asomó una pequeña cabeza y el hombre sonrió.

\- Ah sí, os presento a mi escarbato, Niffler. Intenté dejarlo en casa, pero siempre encuentra la forma de seguirme.

Neville logró recuperar el habla y con toda la educación que pudo, preguntó:

\- ¿Pero usted no debería tener como… no sé, un montón de años?

El hombre rio y asintió.

\- Cumplí 101 en febrero, aunque cuando me preguntan suelo decir que tengo 95.

La información daba vueltas en la cabeza de Neville, que al final optó por volverse hacia Luna.

\- ¿Entonces viajaste hasta Estados Unidos para traer ayuda?

Luna se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

\- Ellos mismos vinieron a buscarme. Nos conocimos hace un par de años e hicimos buenas migas.

Rolf dio un aplauso entusiasta.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos al día más tarde. Ahora hay que entrar en acción. ¿Por qué no nos explicas qué hacías petrificado? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rostro de Neville se tiñó de rojo ira cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ese asqueroso de Draco Malfoy… estaba peleando contra su madre y se metió en medio. Primero me desarmó, luego me dijo que estaba de nuestra parte y, como no lo creí, me petrificó. En cuanto lo vea…

\- Malfoy está de nuestra parte – dijo Luna con voz lejana.

Neville frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué…? No, Luna, creo que no has entendido mi historia. Mira, resulta que yo estaba…

\- Sí la he entendido, pero tú deberías haberlo creído cuando te dijo que estaba con nosotros.

\- Nunca me ha dado ninguna razón para creerlo – dijo enfadado.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero cuando lo veas pregúntale...

\- Oh, está aquí mismo – dijo Neville señalando la clase -. Después de atacarme, su madre lo petrificó y lo metió dentro, supongo que para protegerlo.

Luna asintió.

\- Vamos a hablar con él, entonces.

* * *

\- ¿Percy? – dijo George, entre sorprendido y enfadado -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… - el pelirrojo se colocó bien las gafas y miró a su alrededor, visiblemente incómodo -. Lo siento.

Sus hermanos suavizaron la expresión.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes de habernos apuñalado por la espalda?

\- Ron – dijo Fred rodando los ojos -. Percy, no sabes lo que se va a alegrar mamá de que volvamos a estar todos juntos.

\- ¿Entonces me perdonáis? – dijo el chico, mostrando una sonrisa de alivio.

Harry lo observó en silencio. La última vez que lo había visto, Percy parecía un aristócrata, con esa pose erguida y esa actitud pomposa. Ahora sin embargo, estaba muy deteriorado. Unas profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro, su pelo estaba despeinado y caído, sin gracia, y su rostro estaba pálida y más delgado de lo habitual.

Ron bufó.

\- Pues claro que te perdonamos, idiota – al final logró sonreír también y abrazó a su hermano -. Me alegro de volver a verte, en serio.

De pronto, dos figuras con máscara y capucha doblaron la esquina más próxima y los arrinconaron. Pudieron responder a sus hechizos mortales a duras penas, y la capucha de uno de los mortífagos resbeló para desvelar la identidad de su portador. Esa protuberante frente y esa melena negra con mechones plateados no podían pertenecer sino a…

\- ¡Hola, señor ministro! – dijo Percy mientras lanzaba estocadas a diestra y siniestra -. ¿Le he mencionado que dimito? – el mortífago soltó la varita cuando un chorro de luz le impactó en medio del pecho, y comenzó a sacudirse mientras le salían púas por todo el cuerpo. Fred miró a Percy con cara de regocijo.

\- ¡Bromeas, Perce! ¡Sí, Perce, estás bromeando! Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo contar un chiste desde…

En ese instante se produjo una fuerte explosión. Los cicno muchachos formaban un grupo junto a los dos mortífagos – el primero transformado, y el segundo abatido por Ron –, y en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, cuando ya creían tener controlado el peligro, fue como si el mundo entero se desgarrara. Harry saltó por los aires, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue protegerse la cabeza con ambos brazos. Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera se planteó saber qué les había pasado…

Harry se encontraba enterrado en las ruinas del pasillo, que había sufrido un ataque brutal. Sintió un aire frío y comprendió que todo ese lado del castillo se había derrumbado. Entonces oyó un grito desgarrador que lo sacudió por dentro, un grito que expresaba una agonía que no podían causar ni las llamas ni las maldiciones, y se levantó tambaleante. Estaba más asustado que en ningún otro momento de ese día; más asustado, quizá, de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Había tres pelirrojos agrupados en el suelo, junto a los restos de la pared derrumbada. Harry se acercó cojeando hasta ellos, sorteando a duras penas las piedras y trozos de madera.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – oyeron gritar -. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Percy y Ron lloraban con las cabezas apoyadas mientras George zarandeaba a su gemelo, presa de un ataque de ansiedad. Pero los ojos de Fred miraban sin ver, todavía con el fantasma de su última risa grabado en el rostro.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Sí, lo sé, es asombroso lo rápido que he actualizado... de nada (creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ya haya terminado esa serie que os dije que estaba viendo, que por cierto era "The Vampire Diaries" o "Crónicas Vampíricas", como prefiráis... os la recomiendo pero si tenéis mucho tiempo) XD Creo que este capítulo ya os va a gustar mucho más, porque está lleno de acción y de la buena ;P Hemos tenido momentos muy notables como el reencuentro de Ginny con sus familiares y la primera aparición de Charlie... que todos nos moríamos de ganas de verlo :) Por suerte, los alumnos han conseguido ser desalojados a tiempo y hemos podido confirmar que, efectivamente, Snape sigue estando de nuestro lado.

Por otra parte, si bien Draco echa de menos a Hermione, sigue convencido de que no quiere al bebé y eso se va a tener que solucionar de una manera u otra... pero ya lo veremos más adelante ;) Después de hablar con la Dama Gris, que les ha ayudado a recuperar la diadema perdida, Hermione se retira se batalla y deja a los chicos explorando la Cámara de los Secretos hasta que, por fin, logran destruir el horrocrux. ¡Uno menos!

También ha sido muy emotivo el momento en el que Draco defiende a su madre y estos petrifican a Neville para, luego, petrificar a Draco, acto que su madre hace, por supuesto, para protegerlo del peligro... aunque a él no le haga ni pizca de gracia, claro. Pero, por suerte, Luna ha llegado para salvar el día y... ¡tachán! Por eso no la incluí en el anterior capítulo, porque quería que hiciera una aparición estelar de la mano del que será su futuro esposo, Rolf Scamander... y sí, vamos a poder ver a Newt Scamander en batalla también, es un pequeño detalle que me apetecía añadir :)

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el reencuentro entre Harry y Ginny, y esto lo digo dirigiéndome a los amantes de Hinny (como yo). No hice que se encontraran en el último capítulo porque quería que lo hicieran delante de todos los Weasley, como una forma de reafirmar su relación y declararla real de una vez por todas, ¿qué os ha parecido? 😊

Y aunque ha habido momentos especiales, ninguno se puede comparar al final... ¿será tan malo como nos tememos? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo pero mientras... **¿vosotros qué pensáis?**

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis y disfrutáis mi historia, porque la creo con todo el cariño del mundo para que vosotros, amantes de Dramione como yo, podáis contar con una agradable lectura :)

Graacias por siempre a los que me mandáis reviews, tanto a los que lo hacéis cada semana como a los que solo lo hacéis de vez en cuando para darme ánimos y comunicarme que os encanta la historia... gracias, en serio ❤

Ahora voy a responder a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** Hola una vez más amor ❤ Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando tanto, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y sufrido con él, claro, porque ha habido momentos... Bueno, el encuentro entre Draco y Hermione ya ves que no se ha producido, pero espero que el de Harry y Ginny te haya gustado, tenía la idea desde hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza y no se me ocurría una forma mejor :) Siento leer que no tienes mucho tiempo libre pero no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré esperando a que tengas un ratito para mí 😊 Intentaré escribir más historias cuando termine esta, pero debo pensar bien sobre qué hacerlas así que supongo que al principio solo escribiré oneshots diversos para tener contento a todo el mundo :) Muchísimos besos, gracias por seguir aquí 😘❤

\- **Daira Malfoy:** Hola cielo ❤ Antes de nada, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho y que la espera, esta vez sí, no se te haya hecho larga :) Bueno, ya ves que afortunadamente con Ginny y Neville no había trampa, la verdad es que la única razón de que los mandara a esa misión era que Ginny y Harry no se encontraran hasta ya comenzada la batalla... no sé, cosas mías supongo XD Bueno, Draco y Hermione no se han encontrado pero espero que hayas disfrutado del otro encuentro, porque los Weasleys desde luego sí XD Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome, muchísimos besos 😘❤

Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima (que no sé cuándo será, porque ha comenzado el nuevo curso y este viene más duro que nunca...). **Muchísimas gracias por leerme,** no olvidéis **dejar una review para comunicarme vuestra opinión y que estemos en contacto, además de seguirme en instagram en la cuenta de mi biografía, darle al Go y recomendarle la historia a vuestros amigos** para que esta pequeña familia pueda crecer cada vez más :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**

* * *

 **P.D.:** En serio, **puede que esta vez tarde más que de normal en subir,** espero que no sea mucho pero no puedo dejar de lado los estudios... supongo que lo entenderéis. Pero tened claro que NO, no voy a dejar la historia de ninguna manera. Si en algún momento tenéis dudas sobre la próxima actualización, **no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo a través de instagram**. Gracias por leerme, **os quiero ❤**


	43. LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS II

Harry sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna y se quedó paralizado. Una sensación opresora le comprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Comenzó a temblar y sintió como sus piernas cedían. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, lleno de escombros y objetos desparramados. Pero él solo podía centrar su atención en la imagen que se desarrollaba ante él: Ron y Percy seguían llorando, sin apartar sus cabezas, mientras George zarandeaba a su hermano, pensando quizás que estaba siendo presa de una broma muy, muy pesada. Sin embargo, Harry se había encontrado con la muerte en muchas ocasiones anteriores y supo, con una dolorosa y amarga certeza, que Fred no iba a levantarse.

Sus ojos se empañaron por el dolor y la rabia, y enterró la cara en las manos, sollozando entre convulsiones. Durante siete años había sido un miembro más de la familia Weasley; la pérdida de uno de ellos le dolía como si fuera su hermano. Pero lo peor eran los gritos desgarrados de George, que lo atravesaban, retumbando en su cabeza y provocándole un sobrecogimiento como nunca antes había sentido.

\- ¡Fred! – George al fin dejó de zarandearlo y, temblando como si sufriera una hipotermia, observó a su gemelo, todavía esperando que este le devolviera la mirada -. No puedes morirte, Fred. No puedes morirte. Todavía nos queda mucho por vivir – hablaba a trompicones y sus palabras eran apenas comprensibles para los demás -. Chico, tienes que abrir los ojos. Tienes que seguir luchando. Nos queda mucho por vivir, nos queda mucho por vivir… ¡Fred! ¡Por favor, Fred! ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡No puedes irte sin mí! – la desesperación en su voz iba creciendo, mientras atraía a su hermano, a su media mitad, hacia sí y lo apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho -. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, lo prometimos… Por favor abre los ojos, por favor, por favor…

El pelirrojo se sentía flotando en una burbuja de dolor y congoja. Aquello era, sin duda, lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida. La relación entre dos hermanos gemelos es indescriptible para todo aquel que no la viva, y por ello nadie podía entender su pérdida. Nadie podía entender la sensación de soledad que lo asolaba y aplastaba con la fuerza de mil apisonadoras, ni las ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca. No podía concebir la idea de ir a trabajar y que Fred no estuviera, ni de hacer una broma sin él, ni de, en general, seguir con su vida sin Fred. Se habían convertido en dos personas viviendo como una única, y que uno de los dos faltara, no tenía ningún sentido.

\- ¿Por qué tú, chico? – dijo, con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla -. Debería haber sido yo, tú no puedes irte, tú no, debería ser yo… - dejó que Ron y Percy lo abrazaran, sumido todavía en su propio infierno. Era como si le estuvieran atravesando con una barra de hierro el pecho, como si, de una patada, hubieran arruinado todo lo que tantos años llevaba construyendo.

Harry se acercó a ellos y los abrazó también, y los cuatro, todavía sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Fred, permanecieron durante un tiempo que pareció eterno llorando y lamentándose. Eso era verdaderamente la guerra; el dolor, la pérdida, la angustia. Esos adolescentes, hasta hace unos minutos riendo, quedarían marcados, desde ese momento, con una cruz imborrable.

* * *

Draco se levantó y se desperezó, para después girarse y observar con una mueca a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Quizás deberías darnos las gracias, Malfoy – dijo Neville, mirándolo con odio.

\- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ¿Por qué me habéis despetrificado? – observó a Luna fijamente. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía seguro si ella estaba allí. Conocía su relación con Hermione y, de alguna forma, estaba de su parte -. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Luna sonrió.

\- Estás peor de lo que recordaba.

El rubio la miró entornando los ojos.

\- Había olvidado lo rara que eras, Lovegood.

Neville dio un paso adelante y Rolf estiró su brazo para frenarlo. Con una sonrisa, el joven despeinado se acercó al Slytherin y le tendió la mano.

\- No nos han presentado. Soy Rolf Scamander, novio de Luna – la rubia se sonrojó y Neville apartó la mirada -. Y este es mi abuelo, Newt Scamander. Quizás hayas oído hablar de él.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y centró su atención en quien era, sin duda, la persona más extravagante de la sala. Su túnica y su barba hacían que no pasara desapercibido y le daban un aspecto de chiflado; en la mano derecha portaba una especie de maletín de aspecto viejo pero valioso, al cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero cuando se adelantó para estrechar la mano de Draco lo hizo firmemente, con un deje de nobleza y elegancia en su andar.

\- Encantado, joven. Me alegra saber que un Slytherin como tú está de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Qué? – lanzó a Luna una mirada mortífera -. ¿Qué les has contado?

\- Lo necesario para que entendieran por qué te he querido despetrificar.

\- ¿Tú sabes las consecuencias que puede tener eso? - Draco apretó los puños y la señaló -. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado guardar el secreto?

\- Tranquilo, se me da muy bien guardar secretos – dijo Rolf tras guiñarle un ojo -. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás sería mejor que todos se enteraran. Si no, alguien de nuestro bando podría herirte por error y…

\- Si se enteran, Voldemort matará a mi madre.

Neville se estremeció.

\- No puedes pronunciar su nombre.

Draco resopló.

\- Longbottom, ese estúpido tabú ya no importa. Estamos en plena batalla.

\- Luna, dices que ha cambiado, pero yo lo veo igual de idiota.

Draco puso una mueca. Vale, en el fondo puede que Longbottom tuviera razón, no estaba siendo muy amable con él. Pero es que le costaba tanto…

\- Mirad, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlas, tengo que buscar a… alguien.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

\- Luna, ¿estás segura de que es de los nuestros? Yo no me lo creo.

Draco apretó los puños e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Neville le bloqueó el paso.

\- Malfoy, ¿acaso crees que mereces mi comprensión después de los últimos siete años?

\- De hecho, me vale con tu indiferencia.

Neville miró al rubio de arriba abajo. No podía evitar odiarlo, lo había hecho desde siempre y nada cambiaría ese hecho. Para él, Draco simbolizaba mucho más que los años de humillaciones y enfrentamientos. Era un recordatorio perpetuo de lo que su tía le había hecho a sus padres. Es cierto que Malfoy no era culpable de los actos de Bellatrix, pero cuando lo miraba, no podía evitar verla a ella. Durante mucho tiempo esa había sido la razón de que le tuviera miedo, pero ya no se dejaría dominar por el terror nunca más. Era un Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo.

\- Dame una explicación y te dejaré irte.

\- Mejor déjame irme y no me enfadaré.

\- Vamos, deberías colaborar – dijo Rolf con tono entusiasta -. Todos queremos entender tus motivos.

\- Sí, nos pica la curiosidad - corroboró su abuelo, de cuyo bolsillo de la chaqueta asomó un pequeña cabeza verde, que enseguida se refugió de nuevo dentro. Draco pestañeó varias veces, pensando que estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones.

Luna puso una mano en el hombro de Neville.

\- Estamos todos un poco alterados, quizás deberíamos dejarlo marcharse. Cuando todo esto haya acabado, podrás comprender.

\- ¿Y si cuando haya acabado la batalla huye? - respondió el moreno con tono inquisitivo.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces nos habrá traicionado.

Draco la miró y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, abandonó la clase rápido como un tornado. Tenía que encontrar a la chica tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

Nott levantó la varita y la dirigió hacia el rostro de su padre. El mortífago soltó una risa profunda y cruel y después lo miró con ojos de acero.

\- ¿Crees que me das miedo? – le pegó un puñetazo y sonrió sádicamente -. Eres ridículo, una vergüenza y un deshonor para la familia. Maldigo el día en que te concebí, maldigo el que fue el polvo más caro de mi vida.

Theo inspiró aire con fuerza y apretó la mano en torno a su varita tanto como pudo. El puñetazo había extendido un dolor amargo por toda su nariz y un reguero de sangre caía por ella, pero sabía que no estaba rota.

\- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – con un movimiento simple de varita, su padre desvió el ataque y lo observó con los ojos entornados.

\- Así que vas en serio, ¿eh? ¿Intentas acabar conmigo? Tú sabrás, cada uno comete sus propios errores. _¡Crucio!_ -. Nott, que también se lo esperaba, consiguió esquivar la maldición imperdonable por los pelos y retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared del pasillo -. Eso es, retrocede, cobarde.

\- Te odio. No creo en el más allá, pero sinceramente espero que exista para que sufras una eternidad de tortura. No puedo imaginarme nada mejor que tu sufrimiento, desde que murió mamá te has convertido en un cabrón desquiciado. Azkaban no ha podido contigo porque no había ni una pizca de felicidad que arrebatarte. Eres pura maldad; eres una puta mierda, no vales nada.

Su padre infló los orificios nasales y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Con que esas tenemos, eh, asqueroso. Te alimento durante años y…

\- ¡Tú no has hecho nada por mí nunca!

\- Espero que esto te duela mucho. _¡Diffindo!_ – un corte transversal atravesó el pecho de Theo, que se inclinó hacia delante mientras su túnica se empapaba en sangre. Alzó la cabeza y apuntó a su padre con la varita. Recordó cada momento de sufrimiento, cada golpe, cada insulto. Los amontonó en una bola de odio y notó como el rencor calentaba su cuerpo y se extendía por él, dándole fuerzas suficiente para erguirse y apuntar a su padre. Con la voz fría como el hielo y carente de sentimientos, vocalizó claramente:

\- _Avada kedabra_ – sin duda su padre no se esperaba una embestida mortal ni que su hijo no estuviera preparado para defenderse, porque el rayo de luz le golpeó entre ambos ojos con una precisión letal y salió despedido como un proyectil contra la pared, no sin antes lograr gritar:

- _¡Bombarda máxima!_ – el golpe se desvió e impactó sobre la cabeza de Theo, pero la brutalidad del hechizo provocó una avalancha de piedras y rocas desprendidas sobre la pared, que arrollaron al moreno. Semienterrado entre los escombros, notando varias articulaciones dislocadas, varias costillas rotas, un dolor profundo en el costado izquierdo y un reguero de sangre deslizándose sobre su frente, giró el rosto para buscar a su padre, que yacía inerte, con los ojos todavía abiertos por la sorpresa, a varios metros de distancia. Notó como la satisfacción lo invadía y con la voz ronca y un dolor atroz, masculló:

\- Púdrete en el infierno -. Acto seguido, se desmalló.

* * *

Harry no podía seguir soportando el dolor del Gran Comedor.

Cuando habían llegado, la señora Weasley les había sonreído y había ido a su encuentro. Y Harry no podría olvidar nunca lo rápido que había pasado esa sonrisa a converirse en una máscara de terror al ver el cuerpo de Fred y, segundos después, en sufrimiento.

Poco a poco, los Weasleys habían ido llegando y se habían congregado junto al cuerpo de Fred. Ginny había llorado abrazada a Harry durante algunos minutos, pero se había recompuesto y ahora permanecía impasible, sola, en una esquina del Comedor, mirando alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Harry entendía que quería estar sola y lo respetaba, pero él necesitaba también hacer algo para evadirse, necesitaba entrar en combate para vengar a Fred. Por ello, cuando vio a Snape acceder al pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador desde la ventana, no dudó en seguirlo. Estaba yendo a la Casa de los Gritos, y suponía que era por algo importante. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablar con él. Quizás Dumbledore le hubiera dejado instrucciones para darle.

Observó de nuevo el rosto sereno de Fred y, como todas las veces anteriores, el miedo lo invadió. No era tristeza; era pánico. Era algo difícilmente explicable, pero muy perceptible.

Masculló unas palabras de disculpa y abandonó la sala. De camino al exterior encontró apenas alguna pelea, en la mayoría de las cuales intervino para ayudar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, habían pasado cuatro horas desde el comienzo de la batalla, y la pérdida de intensidad de esta comenzaba a ser evidente. Desgraciadamente, cada vez había más heridos (o muertos) y menos batallantes, aunque le alegraba reconocer entre los victoriosos a la mayoría de miembros de la Orden y compañeros de colegio. Desde lo lejos le llegaron las voces de Tonks y Remus, que parecían pelear contra algún mortífago, pero decidió seguir adelante. No les haría falta su ayuda.

En seguida llegó a la base del árbol y, con cuidado de no ser golpeado, consiguió penetrar en el pasadizo. Lo recibió un olor a cerrado y a rancio, pues el pasillo había estado tapiado durante un año, y encendió luz con su varita para lograr distinguir el camino por el que avanzaba, irregular y sinuoso. Lo atravesó casi corriendo, notando el flato presionarle los costados y un dolor en los pulmones reverberan en su pecho, pero no se detuvo. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera llegar rápido y tener ocupada la mente.

Cuando por fin estaba llegando, apagó la varita y se dejó guiar por la suave luz que llegaba del final del pasadizo. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificado cuando una voz susurrante y aguda llegó hasta él.

\- Me has sido fiel durante muchos años, y siempre te estaré agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, tú mataste a Dumbledore, por lo que eres el último poseedor de su varita. Y me temo, Severus, que yo necesito tener el control sobre esa varita.

\- Pero Señor – Harry se fue acercando en silencio hasta que pudo semicontemplar la escena, escondido tras un viejo sofá. La voz de Snape sonaba asustada y lastimera -. Valdría con desarmarme. No es necesario…

\- Sí lo es. Si no acabo con tu vida, la varita no me será completamente fiel. Y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir.

\- Señor... mi Señor, por favor, por favor… -. Aunque Harry intentó sentir lástima por él, no lo consiguió. Que luchara de su lado no quería decir que le tuviera aprecio.

\- _Nagini, ataca_ -. Susurró en parsel. Con un ruido ligero y siseante, la serpiente se deslizó por el suelo y lo atacó con brutalidad. Los gritos del hombre llenaron la habitación durante unos segundos hasta que, por fin, se apagaron. Oyó los pasos de Voldemort y el deslizar del animal alejarse y, cuando estuvo seguro de que no volverían, salió de su escondite y se aproximó hasta el profesor.

\- Potter… - logró susurrar, con una lágrima deslizando por su mejilla.

\- Profesor, quizás pueda hacer algo para...

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- Cógelo – susurró con dificultad. Una hebra fina, plateada, se desprendió de su sien y Harry la atrapó con habilidad en un frasquito que había sobre la mesa. Snape lo miró en silencio, mientras su mirada se iba desenfocando y susurró -. Tienes los ojos de tu madre – con un último suspiro, su cabeza se desplomó sobre su pecho.

Harry tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. ¿Qué debía decir o hacer ahora? Volvió a mirar el cuerpo del profesor y se puso de pie; volvería tras la batalla. Observó también el recuerdo que el hombre acababa de entregarle; tenía que verlo cuanto antes.

Todavía trastocado por la las últimas palabras del profesor, abandonó la casa en la que, cuatro años antes, había conocido al que sería como su segundo padre.

* * *

Voldemort observó la varita de sauco, girándola entre sus esqueléticas manos con delicadeza. Todo lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo estaba a punto de cumplirse. Con aquella varita, Potter no tendría nada que hacer contra él. El niño que sobrevivió moriría esa misma noche.

Lanzó una sonora carcajada, que resonó como un aullido cruel y presagiador. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia la mujer y asintió con la cabeza.

Bellatrix le devolvió una sonrisa de dientes desiguales y oscuros y, casi con admiración, extendió su brazo hacia él, arremangándose para dejar al descubierto el tatuaje. Regocijándose en el momento, Voldemort apretó con uno de sus cadavéricos dedos la Marca Tenebrosa, haciendo que un sentimiento de ardor se extendiera por el antebrazo de su lugarteniente, enviándose así a todo el resto de mortífagos que combatían.

Una vez que todos se hubieran reunido, hablaría.

* * *

Draco llegó al octavo piso con el corazón desbocado, pero no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar su destino porque el antebrazo comenzó a arderle. Se escondió tras la estatua más cercana y dejó al descubierto el horrendo tatuaje, observándolo brillar con furia. Miró a ambos lados nervioso y, de nuevo, hacia la Marca Tenebrosa. Era la llamada inconfundible de Voldemort, que los incitaba a que dejaran la batalla, lo cual quería decir que era importante que acudieran.

Ese era el momento que tanto había temido, porque debería tomar una decisión. ¿Seguía adelante hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales o volvía atrás para acudir a la llamada de Voldemort, evitando así que descubrieran que no estaba de su parte?

Con un gruñido de frustración se dio la vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, sintiendo que no estaba tratando de proteger a su madre sino de retrasar su encuentro con Hermione, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar con ese bebé en camino.

* * *

Harry golpeó temblorosamente la puerta del despacho del director y, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, entró en silencio. Trató de no centrarse mucho en los detalles pero no pudo evitarlo, aquella habitación le traía demasiados recuerdos. Las clases que había tenido con Dumbledore, las charlas, los planes… todo. Aunque Snape la había decorado a su manera, era imposible que se borrara la esencia de Dumbledore. Por ello no le sorprendió encontrarse con su mirada cristalina al elevar la cabeza.

\- Me alegra volver a verte, Harry – dijo el director sonriendo desde el retrato que ocupaba la pared tras la mesa principal.

El moreno fue incapaz de responder durante unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, logró articular una sonrisa triste.

\- Lo mismo digo, profesor - abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar un tsunami de preguntas, pero Dumbledore elevó una mano para frenarlo.

\- Nos veremos pronto, Harry, no te preocupes. Ahora no podemos perder tiempo discutiendo, mucha gente depende de tus acciones de esta noche - cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y lo miró seriamente -. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti.

El chico lo miró y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que se verían pronto? ¿Acaso era otra de las adivinanzas de Dumbledore?

\- Pero profesor, la _snitch_ , los horrocruxes… ¿Qué he de hacer?

Dumbledore sonrió enigmáticamente y lo miró por encima de sus gafas de montura fina.

\- Hasta luego, Harry. Creo que hay un pensadero que te está esperando.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo sabe que Snape...?

Como toda respuesta, el anciano señaló hacia lo alto, donde un viejo harapo descansaba sobre el armario de madera de ébano. El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo:

\- Las noticias corren como la pólvora en Hogwarts, joven Potter - se quedó observándolo en silencio y suspiró -. No hay día que no me pregunte que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera puesto en Gryffindor.

\- Fue la elección correcta. Soy un Gryffindor - respondió con aplomo, recordando su primer día en Hogwarts.

\- Eres un Gryffindor porque te puse en Gryffindor. Pero ambos sabemos que eso podría ser diferente.

Harry tragó saliva y prefirió no contestar. En cambio, avanzó hacia la estantería de su izquierda y con un toque de varita, un hueco se abrió entre las puertas para dejar salir una fuente de piedra clara, rellena de un líquido turbio pero brillante, con decenas de escenas diferentes congregándose en la superficie. Con las manos temblorosas, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el frasquito con los recuerdos de Snape y vertió el contenido en el pensadero.

Sin darle más vueltas, cogió aira y metió la cabeza dentro.

* * *

Hermione se observó las manos con angustia. Ella nunca se mordía las uñas, pero el nerviosismo había hecho que las royera sin darse cuenta hasta dejarse los dedos en carne viva. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, sin estar segura de qué debía hacer. Ahora mismo todo el mundo podría estar muerto y ella no lo sabría. No, no podía quedarse allí más tiempo. Iba a darle algo.

Se acercó hasta la ventana que había frente a la chimenea y observó con asombro como un pelotón de encapuchados y figuras vestidas de negro se alejaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Entre ellas pudo destacar, no sin dolor, una cabellera plateada, algo apartada del resto.

Justo en ese momento, como si supiera que lo estaban observando, Draco se volvió y su mirada se encontró con la de la chica. Ambos sintieron como una punzada de nostalgia y ansiedad los atravesaba, y durante unos segundos permanecieron así, sin moverse, paralizados.

Hermione señaló al muchacho y al final se señaló a sí misma, y el rubio permaneció impasible. La castaña sintió que las lágrimas le bañaban los ojos pero entonces, Draco asintió. ¿Quería eso decir que quería que estuvieran juntos? Intentando sacarle más información, la chica señaló su barriga, y esta vez Draco no respondió; ni asintió, ni negó. Simplemente se quedó mirándola penetrantemente, aunque apenas lograra distinguirla por la distancia.

En ese momento, alguien empujó a Draco al pasar, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Retomó la marcha, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a la ventana de la torre. Sintió que acababa de realizar la peor elección de su vida; debería haber seguido adelante para reunirse con la chica. De una forma u otra, sabía que al haber elegido reunirse con los mortífagos, algo se había roto entre ellos. Y no sabía si esa ruptura sería, o no, reparable.

Narcissa Malfoy también apartó la mirada de la chica y esperó hasta que su hijo estuviera a su altura para susurrarle, con voz asustada:

\- Draco, ¿qué significa esto?

El rubio la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Los había visto? No, no podía ser. Las cosas no podían torcerse en el último instante. Alzó los hombros con aire indiferente y miró al frente mientras seguía caminando.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Sabes perfectamente…

\- No es ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir lo que quiera que sea - dijo con voz susurrante pero enfadada -. Creo que ya mantuvimos esta conversación y te dejé claro de qué lado estaba.

Narcissa miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

\- Sabes que no me refiero solo a eso. Draco - lo observó de arriba a abajo como si no lo reconociera -. ¿Acaso Granger...?

El rubio se negó a mirarla y aceleró el paso, alejándose de ella.

Narcissa emitió un gemido quejumbroso y se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de mantener la compostura tan bien como pudiera. Por muy imposible que pareciera, si esa relación existía todas las piezas del puzzle encajarían: explicaría por qué Draco se había cambiado de bando, por qué había ayudado a que Potter, Weasley y la chica a escaparan de Malfoy Manor y por qué se había empeñado en aceptar la misión de matar a Granger: quería protegerla.

Observó la figura de su hijo alejarse y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era que aceptara que tomara sus propias decisiones, aunque le doliera profundamente, y otra que estuviera con una _sangre sucia_ , con una traidora a la sangre, con la mejor amiga de Potter… ella no era tan clasista como su marido, pero no podía evitar tener sus prejuicios. Si Draco y esa chica estaban juntos, entonces sí que su hijo estaba perdido; nadie aceptaría esa relación; incluída ella misma.

De pronto, un recuerdo más irrumpió en su mente y la golpeó como una patada. La chica… estaba embarazada. Se volvió para mirar la ya lejana ventana de la torre, que ahora estaba vacía. Si Granger estaba embarazada y Draco era el padre de la criatura...

Negó con la cabeza y apretó el paso. En caso de que todas esas conjeturas fueran ciertas, ella misma se encargaría de que ni esa relación ni ese bebé vieran la luz. Aunque, pensó, era imposible que su hijo hubiera caído tan bajo.

* * *

Hermione apretó el paso hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, encontrándose de camino con Harry, que salía del despacho del director. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio; era imposible decir cuál de los dos estaba más turbado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Los mortífagos se han ido del castillo, así que supongo que ya no hay peligro por ahora. No podía quedarme más en la torre, Harry, tenía que bajar al Gran Comedor para ver si puedo ayudar - de pronto, miró tras el chico y frunció el ceño -. ¿Qué hacías tú en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Harry evitó mirarla.

\- Snape ha muerto, Hermione. Voldemort lo mató, creo que por algo en relación a la varita de sauco.

Hermione parecía sorprendida, aunque no apenada. Esperó en silencio a que su amigo siguiera relatando la historia.

\- Yo lo vi todo, y antes de morir, Snape me dejó algunos recuerdos suyos que quería que observara para… comprender mejor - de pronto pareció incómodo al recordar algo y pestañeó para no distraerse -. El pensadero de Dumbledore es el único de todo Hogwarts, así que…

\- ¿Y qué vistes en esos recuerdos?

Harry no respondió. No quería contarle lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape, porque todavía no los había asimilado. Tenía demasiados sentimientos contradictorios en ese momento y, por encima de todo, había llegado a una conclusión: tenía que entregarse. Por mucho que le doliera, sabía que debía ser así. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decírselo a Hermione. Ella se encargaría de no dejarle irse.

\- Después hablamos de eso. Estoy seguro de que es mucho más urgente nuestra presencia en el Gran Comedor.

La chica asintió y preguntó con miedo:

\- ¿Están todos bien?

Harry la observó y suspiró, triste y resignado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó alarmada -. ¿Es Ron? ¿O Ginny? Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Es Fred, Hermione - no pudo evitar temblar al decir su nombre y apretó los puños -. Y, aunque me pese decirlo, posiblemente haya muchos más.

* * *

Voldemort giró sobre sí mismo y sonrió.

\- Me congratula ver que ha habido tan pocas bajas. Aunque claro está, no esperaba menos de vosotros - siguió examinando cada uno de los rostros presentes -. Siento no ver algunas caras conocidas, pero confió en que haya algún relegado todavía en camino. Predigo que pocos habrán perdido la vida hoy… al menos de nuestro bando.

Una serie de risas crueles siguió ese comentario y Draco sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Al menos sabía que Hermione estaba a salvo. Eso le recordó que su madre sabía algo… y la cosa podía acabar mal, muy mal. Ella no debía haberse enterado de forma tan directa, ni tampoco debería haber sabido que Hermione estaba embarazada porque eso le había ayudado a atar cabos.

\- Los ausentes no están muertos, Mi Señor - dijo un mortífago a la derecha de Draco -. Al menos no la mayoría. Muchos han sido apresados y capturados, pero no los matarán. Y cuando matemos al chico, podrán volver a reunirse con nosotros.

Voldemort sonrío mezquinamente.

\- Por supuesto, los buenos de la Orden, siempre evitando matar. Pues se van a arrepentir de no haber acabado con tantas vidas como pudieran esta noche.

\- Mi Señor - dijo otra voz con cautela a su izquierda -. Si bien es cierto que la mayoría no están muertos, al menos sé que Dolohov, Avery y Nott lo están.

El corazón de Draco se disparó y comenzó a latir a 1000 por hora. ¿Nott? ¿Qué Nott?

Entonces el mortífago precisó:

\- Nott padre. En cuanto a su hijo, me temo que ha corrido un destino similar. Hace más de dos horas que nadie lo ve.

Draco se sintió a la par asustado y esperanzado. ¿Y si nadie lo había visto porque ya no luchaba de su bando? ¿Y si sí que seguía vivo, solo que escondido tras lograr acabar con su padre?

Voldemort asintió.

\- Duras pérdidas, no cabe duda. Nos encargaremos de vengarlas como se merecen.

La mente del rubio comenzó a funcionar a una velocidad imposible. De pronto supo que, efectivamente, debería haberse quedado en el castillo. Supo que tenía que regresar ya no solo para reunirse con Hermione, sino también para reencontrarse con su amigo y, por fin, prestar lealtad al bando en el cual creía. Supo que se había equivocado yéndose y que tenía que volver tan pronto como le fuera posible. Se aclaró la voz y dijo, tratando de sonar humilde:

\- Mi Señor - le costó horrores llamar a Voldemort de esa manera, y de nuevo sintió ese extraño cosquilleo de pánico cuando el hombre clavó sus ojos rojos y alargados en él -. Si me lo permitiérais, me gustaría internarme en el castillo mientras los demás están velando a sus muertos y buscar a Hermione Granger. Quiero acabar la tarea que empecé.

Voldemort levantó el músculo de la ceja (puesto que no tenía ceja) y negó con la cabeza.

\- No será necesario, Draco - susurró calmado-. Les hemos dado algo de tranquilidad y vamos a cumplir con ello hasta que Potter venga aquí. Además, la chica ya no nos es de interés.

Pero el rubio no se dio por vencido.

\- Sé que parece una estrategia estúpida, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Es decir - dijo esperando convencerlo -, todavía no sabemos si el niño es o no de Potter, y deberíamos eliminarlo para evitar sospechas. Además, ella no estará con los demás. La han escondido para que el bebé no sufra daños durante la batalla, y yo sé cómo llegar hasta ella.

El hombre pareció reflexionar unos segundos y al final lo miró penetrántemente.

\- Tienes razón. Pero recuerda, termina la tarea de la que quisiste hacerte cargo o sufrirás las consecuencias. Si alguien te ve, lo sufrirás también. He depositado confianza en ti, Draco, y me decepcionaría mucho que me defraudaras.

Draco asintió y notó como un estallido de felicidad lo recorría. Iba a poder irse. En cuanto abandonara el círculo de mortífagos, no volvería a tener que fingir, nunca. El bando de la Orden ganaría la batalla y él estaría con ellos. Bueno, o al menos eso esperaba… sino, definitivamente estaría perdido.

Se giró para observar a su madre, evitando mirar a su padre en el camino, y la mujer se acercó para abrazarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente pegada a él, Draco le susurró en el oído:

\- En cuanto se despisten, esfúmate. No luches en mi bando si no quieres pero tampoco en este. Él se enterará de que voy contra vosotros y te castigará, y no quiero que eso pase. Esfúmate y nadie te echará nada en cara, esfúmate y podremos ser libres… en caso de que no lo hagas, quiero que sepas que has sido la mejor madre que he podido tener - le costó decirlo, le costó buscar unas palabras lo suficientemente bonitas sin pecar de sentimental. Pero sabía que ese podía ser el último momento en el que viera a su madre, y quería asegurarse de que hacía todo lo posible por salvarla.

Se separó de ella y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo, sin mirar más hacia atrás, dispuesto a emprender una nueva vida. A sus espaldas, su madre lo observaba en silencio, tratando de odiarlo pero sin poder evitar amarlo, con ese amor de madre tan irracional y eterno. Sabía que acababa de hacerle chantaje emocional y, le pesara o no, iba a tener que obedecerlo. Porque Draco tenía razón, en cuanto Voldemort viera que su hijo se había cambiado de bando, la pagaría con ella, y Narcissa no dejaría que eso pasara.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía que vivir otro día más para conseguir que su hijo le diera las explicaciones necesarias acerca de Granger, desmintiendo o confirmando así sus peores temores.

* * *

Hermione corrió junto a Ron y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con él, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla sin preocuparse. Fred había muerto. Una de las personas más alegres y divertidas que conocía había muerto. Fred, que siempre la había protegido como si se tratase de su hermana pequeña. Fred, que había acudido a hablar con ella al enterarse de lo de Draco, preocupado de que pudiera estar haciéndole daño… Fred, que en cuanto había oído sus explicaciones, había decidido apoyarla… Se había ido para siempre.

Lloró junto con toda la familia Weasley, lloró como si fuera su propio hermano porque en el fondo, eso había sido. Lloró ante la imagen de George, que se paseaba en silencio con la mirada perdida, como un alma en pena. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba solo. Y casi daba la impresión de que le faltara algo, sin ver a su gemelo revoloteando a su lado.

Unos metros más allá, Harry recorría la hilera de cuerpos, temblando cuando reconocía a alguno, aunque fuera simplemente de vista; contra ese chico había jugado numerosos partidos de quidditch, él era el buscador de Hufflepuff; la profesora Sinistra que, aunque no fuera una de sus favoritas, le causaba desazón ver en la fila de cadáveres… siguió recorriendo y reconociendo, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey (verlo le produjo una sensación rara, entre añoranza y furia)... era una tortura para sí mismo hacer ese recorrido, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que cerciorarse de que no había nadie más cercano a él. Poco a poco iban llegando al Gran Comedor los últimos muertos y los heridos que todavía quedaban en los pasillos, junto con los combatientes vivos que, al encontrarse con sus amigos y familiares, suspiraban aliviados y se fundían en tibios abrazos.

Pero de pronto, los vio y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. No podía ser, no era posible… ellos no podían estar muertos. Remus y Tonks, no. Y sin embargo, era terriblemente indudable que lo estaban. Ambos permanecían rígidos, colocados uno junto al otro, sus manos ligeramente entrelazadas, con expresiones calmadas, casi felices. Como si estuvieran durmiendo, como si todo aquello solo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Harry calló de rodillas y se apoyó sobre el suelo para llorar, sin poder evitar dejar de mirar a Remus. Primero su padre, James, había muerto; luego había sido Sirius; después, Dumbledore y por último, él. Cuando creía estar tan roto como para que nada más pudiera herirlo, se descomponía en pedazos. Hacía apenas una hora él mismo los había oído gritar mientras peleaban, pero había estado tan concentrado en sus problemas que no se había preocupado. ¿Y si… y si pudiera haberlos salvado?

Remus y Tonks acababan de ser padres, y su hijo, su propio ahijado, estaba condenado a ser un huérfano de guerra tal y como él había sido. Soltó un lamento sofocado y se tiró del pelo; no, haría todo lo posible porque Teddy creciera feliz y amado. No podía dejarlo atrás, no podía decepcionar a Remus.

Intentó llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no afloraban de sus ojos. El verdadero dolor lo asolaba por dentro, y no poder expulsarlo le producía todavía más desesperación. Por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a perder gente, nunca podría hacerse a la sensación de soledad que te embarga cuando alguien querido se va, a ese sentimiento de que la Tierra ha dejado de girar y nunca más volverá a hacerlo.

Poco a poco, sus amigos y más miembros de la Orden fueron acercándose en silencio al lugar donde Harry lloraba y se fueron inclinando a su lado, mostrando sus respetos a la pareja muerta en combate.

Y como ellos, había muchas familias que esa noche, habían quedado destrozadas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy intentó calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón cuando puso el pie sobre la primera escalera de acceso al castillo. Había hecho ese recorrido muchas otras veces, esa no tenía por qué ser distinta. Y sin embargo lo era, y mucho. Estaba a punto de reencontrarse con Hermione. Estaba a punto de irrumpir en una sala llena de personas que lo consideraban un enemigo y, por tanto, un blanco fácil para pagar su venganza por haber perdido amigos o familiares. Debía actuar rápido y debía actuar bien. Lo primero que debería hacer al llegar era buscar a Nott o, al menos, a Potter y sus amigos. Ellos podrían confirmar que estaba de su parte. Y luego ya vería.

El Gran Comedor era la única sala que estaba iluminada, y de ella salía un murmullo lejano y quejumbroso, como si estuviera compuesto por una mezcla de llantos, risas nerviosas y conversaciones tensas. Llegó hasta la puerta, dejó su varita escondida para no parecer amenazante pero a buen recaudo en caso de que necesitara defenderse rápido, y dio un paso dentro de la estancia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la gran habitación, y pudo notar como absolutamente todas las cabezas se volvían para mirarlo, la mayoría reflejando estupefacción, incredulidad y, sobre todo, rabia.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué narices haces aquí? - dijo al final Dean Thomas, adelantándose un paso con actitud amenazante.

Draco intentó no parecer nervioso y buscó a Hermione con la mirada. La encontró junto a un par de cuerpos que, incluso desde la distancia, creyó reconocer. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de su prima Tonks, con la que a decir verdad nunca había tenido relación.

\- Vengo para unirme a vosotros - contestó

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no tenéis posibilidades de ganar y has venido a rendirte? Pues es demasiado tarde - replicó una chica de unos 20 años que recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts cuando era más pequeño.

El rubio apretó los puños.

\- Estoy en vuestro bando desde hace meses.

Arthur Weasley dio un paso adelante. Draco intentó no parecer sorprendido, pero lo cierto es que el hombre estaba en un estado deplorable. Imaginó que habría perdido a alguien esa noche y miró alrededor. Se sintió entre aliviado y decepcionado de que Ron siguiera ahí.

\- Me atacaste - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Lo inmovilicé para que escuchara el mensaje que debía transmitir y luego lo dejé ir.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento pero no tienes nada que te respalde.

Draco seguía mirando a Hermione, suplicándole con la mirada que saliera a defenderlo, pero para su sorpresa y descontento, fue Potter quien dijo con cierto tono de resignación:

\- Malfoy dice la verdad - esta vez, todos lo miraron a él -. No habíamos dicho nada antes para no desenmascararlo demasiado pronto, pero está con nosotros. Nos ayudó a escapar de Malfoy Manor y ha luchado contra los mortífagos tanto como le ha sido posible.

Bueno, la verdad es que no había hecho gran cosa aparte de tratar de salvar a Hermione, pero decidió que no estaba en posición de quitarse credibilidad. Esperó, con el corazón en un puño, a que alguien más dijera algo.

\- Me ayudó cuando estaba prisionera - nunca antes se había sentido tan contento de oír hablar a Luna Lovegood, que permanecía al lado del chico que había conocido antes, Rolf Scamander, curándole una herida superficial que sangraba desde su ceja.

Neville resopló, resignado.

\- Tuvo la oportunidad de atacarme antes y no lo hizo.

Draco por fin soltó algo de aire. Vale, de momento la cosa no pintaba demasiado mal. Todavía no había nadie que confiara en él, pero al menos ya no querían atacarlo.

Tras otro tenso silencio, Hermione caminó hacia él, resuelta tras haber reflexionado sobre cómo debía actuar durante unos instantes, y se situó delante suya, en actitud protectora.

\- Durante el último año he convivido con él, y creedme cuando os digo que ha cambiado. Está con nosotros, lo ha estado siempre pero le ha costado mucho darse cuenta. Y si no os sirve como prueba suficiente que haya dejado a los mortífagos en plena guerra para venir con nosotros, aún sabiendo que podría costarle la vida, entonces nada os servirá; creerme o no está en vuestra mano; pero os pido que le deis una segunda oportunidad.

Por fin la intervención que había estado esperando. Era… extraño, volver a sentirla tan cerca y no estar seguro de si debía abrazarla o, por el contrario, no debía ni tocarla. Tampoco sabía si ella estaba enfadada porque no aceptaba el embarazo, ni si querría realmente seguir con su relación o lo había dejado por imposible.

La sala había quedado en silencio tras la intervención de la castaña, que se giró para observar de cerca al rubio; había cambiado mucho. Una barba incipiente le cubría las mejillas, confiriéndole un aspecto algo más adulto y calmado. Sucio por la batalla, seguía desprendiendo un suave olor a menta con ligeros toques de limón y sus ojos todavía reflejaban el sufrimiento y la angustia que había presenciado cuando se encontraron en Malfoy Manor; eso, sin duda, le produjo un malestar creciente, que la incitaba a envolverlo en un abrazo que, sabía, todavía no podía darle.

El primero en decir algo fue Kingsley que, cojeando, dio un paso adelante.

\- Nuestras puertas están abiertas para cualquier desertor, haya o no estado contra nosotros antes. Bienvenido, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio lo observó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza. La voz profunda y tranquila del hombre le transmitieron seguridad y, de alguna forma, hicieron que se sintiera menos incómodo. Al menos ya no todos querían que se marchara.

Comprobó, aliviado, que la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse, cada uno ocupando de nuevo en sus tareas. Pero cuando creía que las cosas empezaban a normalizarse, una voz apagada y cansada, muy conocida para él, le llegó desde el pasillo, aproximándose.

\- Sabe, si me cayera ahora mismo sí que se armaría un buen estropicio - las palabras eran comprensibles, pero a la vez se entremezclaban y confundían, transfiriendo una sensación de debilidad.

\- No te caerás - respondió una voz de mujer con un tono ligeramente aburrido, a la par que tranquilizador. Seguramente llevaba escuchando comentarios de ese tipo durante todo el camino.

\- Yo no descartaría ninguna probabilidad - respondió la voz débil.

Una medimaga apareció en el Gran Salón, haciendo levitar una camilla sobre la cual se encontraba Theodore Nott, increíblemente manchado de escombros, cubierto de polvo y sangrando en varias decenas de heridas que comprendían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, algunas leves pero la mayoría de aspecto muy severo. Draco sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado, y enseguida se apresuró a seguir a la doctora hasta el lugar donde depositó la camilla.

Charlie Weasley, que había ido desplazándose hasta quedar al lado de Hermione, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

\- ¿Este también?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- No estaba segura de si vendría, pero no te quepa duda de que es de los nuestros.

La medimaga que lo había traído se acercó hasta Hermione, y la chica se sorprendió al reconocerla. Era la misma que le había atendido en el hospital _muggle_ durante su primera ecografía. Hizo memoria y consiguió recordar su nombre.

\- ¿Doctora Fallen?

La mujer sonrió.

\- No sabía si te acordarías de mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, pero pensaba que era una _muggle._

La doctora sonrió mostrando unos dientes alineados y blancos, que resaltaban contra el tono oliváceo de su piel, aunque en el fondo parecía cansada.

\- No lo soy, pero en tiempos de guerra preferí camuflarme en un hospital no mágico. Y en cuanto me comunicaron tu nombre acepté hacerme cargo de ti. He oído hablar mucho sobre tus hazañas, Hermione Granger, y la valentía con la que afrontaste la noticia hace gala a tu fama.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente y señaló con la cabeza hacia Theo.

\- ¿Cómo está?

De pronto, la expresión de la mujer se volvió más fría y triste.

\- ¿Es tu amigo?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo parecido.

La doctora Fallen negó con la cabeza.

\- He conseguido repararle todos los huesos rotos y conmociones, pero no es suficiente. Se está muriendo, cariño. Lo siento mucho.

Hermione sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

\- Pero no parece que esté tan mal - dijo temblando -. Es decir, está muy herido, pero quizás con alguna poción…

\- He probado de todo. No sé cómo, pero acabó sepultado bajo una pila de rocas enormes. Exteriormente parece que podría recuperarse, pero sus órganos internos están totalmente destrozados - suspiró -. Y me temo que él lo sabe.

La chica evitó que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos con dificultad cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco, arrodillado al lado de Theo. Sin quererlo, había acabado apreciando al moreno. Además, era el mejor amigo de Draco y no quería verlo pasar por una pérdida tan dolorosa; no sabía si sería capaz de superarlo.

\- Siento las nefastas noticias - concluyó la doctora con un suspiro -. Lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora es despediros de él mientras tengáis tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Theo se volvió para mirar a su amigo, fijando sus ojos azules en los grises del otro, el rubio creyó que lo ignoraría. Sin embargo, mostró una sonrisa ladeada y negó con la cabeza.

\- No creía que fueras a tener el valor necesario para presentarte aquí, Draco.

El rubio trató también de sonreír.

\- Creía que seguirías enfadado, teniendo en cuenta lo testarudo que eres.

Theo negó con la cabeza y trató de incorporarse, pero no fue capaz. Puso una mueca de dolor y miró a su amigo.

\- No quiero irme al infierno sin antes arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes aquí arriba.

Draco se quedó petrificado y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

\- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

El moreno rió amargamente, aunque a su amigo no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

\- Me estoy muriendo, Draco.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, enfadado.

\- No me apetecen tus bromas ahora. ¿Pero de qué cojones hablas?

Theo se giró en una contracción de dolor y tosió sangre sobre el suelo de piedra, convulsionándose entre temblores. Draco abrió los ojos con terror.

\- Si no me crees… - logró decir -. ...mira la cara de Granger al hablar con la doctora.

Draco se giró para mirarla y observó las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, que esta trataba de reprimir. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y supo que Theo no le mentía.

\- ¿Pero cómo... ? No, no puede ser - lo miró desesperado -. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido tu padre?

Por un momento, cuando oyó mencionar a su padre, los ojos de Theo se iluminaron con resentimiento y malicia.

\- Lo he conseguido, Draco. He matado a ese cabrón.

\- Theo, te estás muriendo.

\- Al matarlo lanzó un _Bombarda Máxima_ y la pared se me cayó encima. Llevo más de dos horas ahí, pensando que moriría en aquel pasillo - logró mostrar una sonrisa irónica -. Ha merecido la pena la espera a cambio de volverme a encontrar contigo, cariño.

El rubio siguió negando con la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo.

\- No deberías estar tan contento. No, no, no puedes morirte así sin más. Tiene que haber algo… - se levantó y miró a su alrededor, impotente -. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. En esta sala hay muchos medimagos, ¿no?

Theo se encogió de hombros con dificultad.

\- La medimaga que me ha traído hasta aquí no me ha dado muchas esperanzas.

\- Quizás se equivoque.

El moreno se dobló, agarrándose el estómago y logró calmar el dolor que lo asediaba poco a poco.

\- Yo diría, con una seguridad de al menos 99%, que no se equivoca.

Draco frunció el ceño. Sabía que debería estar siendo comprensivo, pero es que Theo lo sacaba de sus casillas hasta en condiciones pésimas.

\- ¿Y te vas a ir así sin más? - dijo enfadado -. ¿Sin ni siquiera luchar? ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu reacción cuando pensamos que Voldemort me mataría?

Theo negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos, mareado. Sus posibilidades de movimiento se estaban reduciendo cada vez más. Y Draco ni siquiera era consciente de lo que dolía; era como si lo estuvieran separando, miembro a miembro, mientras lo cocían a fuego lento.

\- Por aquel entonces me enfadé porque a ti todavía te quedaban esperanzas, opciones. A mí me han atravesado tantas piedras que parezco una esponja - como para recalcar sus palabras, un reguero de sangre comenzó a manar de su cabeza, brotando de una herida que acababa de reabrirse.

Draco se revolvió el pelo y lanzó un puñetazo al aire.

\- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?! Si tú te mueres, voy a vivir el resto de tu vida con tu recuerdo, lamentando no haber podido hacer nada, recordándote casi como si fueras una imaginación, como si fueras un recuerdo tan lejano que se volviera irreal. Theo, no puedes morirte, no puedes.

Nott sonrió y pestañeó seductoramente, todavía doblado por el dolor.

\- Este sería el momento adecuado para que confesaras tu amor por mi, según mi experiencia. No se me ocurre nada más romántico - de nuevo, un ataque de tos profunda y enferma hizo que se convulsionara entre gemidos de dolor.

El rubio lo miró, sintiendo que su corazón se partía, y se sentó en el suelo derrotado, hundido. No podía comprenderlo, y aún menos asimilarlo. Theo estaba sufriendo demasiado y, por consiguiente, él también sufría.

\- No puedes irte, Theo.

\- Draco - otra tos de nuevo -, creo que me estás confundiendo - logró decir, ya susurrando -. El que se encarga de decidir quién se queda y quién se va está más arriba, tiene una barba blanca y es, definitivamente, mucho menos atractivo que yo - su cara dibujó una sonrisa amarga, pero esta se borró cuando empezó a temblar y sus piernas dieron un par de sacudidas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Draco asustado, acercándose a su lado todavía más -. Por favor, dime que todavía no…

Theo negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo. No quería que Draco lo viera, pero lo estaba pasando muy mal en esos momentos. Era duro para alguien como él asumir que su tiempo estaba terminándose.

\- Ya no puedo sentir las piernas.

\- Por favor, no puedes… - el rubio suplicaba, casi implorando a su amigo -. No comprendes lo importante que eres para mí. Siento la pelea, siento...

\- Has sido el mejor amigo que he podido tener, Draco, Y esto lo digo totalmente en serio - le cortó su amigo -. Nos peleamos, pero eso ya ha pasado - ahora el chico había adquirido un semblante serio, decidido. Cada vez lo dolía menos lo que, sin duda, era una muy mala señal.

Hermione, que había llegado hasta ellos, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Observó a Theo y apartó la vista en seguida. No podía verlo así. No, sin acordarse de todas las veces que se había sentado despreocupadamente en el sofá de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, de todas las carcajadas que había soltado por él, de todas sus costumbres que, aunque a veces la pusieran nerviosa, resultaban una forma de mantenerse alerta y desarrollar la astucia.

\- En estos momentos estás siendo muy valiente. Casi un Gryffindor, diría yo - sonrió melancólicamente al decir eso último. Theo era uno de los Slytherins más Slytherin que conocía, un chico sagaz, inteligente, pero a la vez gracioso e ingenioso.

El moreno también encontró su comentario irónico y, tratando de mirarla sin realizar movimientos bruscos, susurró.

\- Granger, no me esperaba unas palabras tan duras por tu parte considerando el estado en el que me encuentro, pero creo que podré morir con ello. Solo quiero que quede claro, para futuras dudas, que soy 100% Slytherin, que soy super sexy… y que me alegra que Draco te haya conocido. Ahora es algo menos capullo que antes.

Hermione sonrió y apretó el hombro de Draco, que sentía cómo la pena lo invadía y las lágrimas ascendían a sus ojos. Aunque de momento, conseguía mantenerlas a ralla.

Theo puso una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al estómago, que comenzó de pronto a sangrar en abundancia.

\- Draco, escúchame… He estado dándole muchas vuelta a lo que te dije y... tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos lo que es crecer sin un padre. Por favor, no dejes que a ese niño le pase lo mismo.

Hermione se emocionó y volvió a apretar el hombro del rubio, que no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima deslizara por su mejilla. No podía soportar que una de las personas más importantes de su vida se muriera delante de sus narices.

\- Theo…

\- Lo sé, Draco. La elección está en tus manos, solo quería que recordaras lo importante que puede ser un padre… y necesito que me prometas una cosa.

El rubio sollozó y lo miró, ahora llorando abiertamente.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Prométeme - susurró débilmente mientras su tez perdía color -, que me dejarás ir. Prométeme que, cuando ya no esté, seguirás con tu vida, por muy duro que te resulte.

Draco soltó un gemido de dolor y se tumbó sobre él para abrazarlo. No podía prometerle eso, porque no sabía si podría cumplirlo. La idea de vivir sin él era infinitamente dolorosa e inconcebible.

Justo cuando se levantó, un grito sonó a lo lejos. Un grito desesperado y roto.

\- ¡Theo! ¡Theo!

Al oírlo, casi pareció que al moreno se le iluminara la cara de nuevo.

Alice Bramson llegó corriendo hasta ellos, llorando, y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio el aspecto deplorable del chico.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

El moreno negó débilmente.

\- He matado a mi padre, Alice. Lo he conseguido.

La Hufflepuff sollozó.

\- ¿Te estás muriendo?

Theo prefirió no responder. A cambio, murmuró:

\- Te he echado tanto de menos que no podrías ni imaginarlo - logró decir con dificultad -. Siento la forma en la que acabó todo pero…

La rubia se inclinó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque no pareció que le hiciera daño. Theo le acarició el pelo, con movimientos lentos y torpes, y susurró:

\- Tranquila, pequeña, todo estará bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Si tú te mueres nada estará bien. No puedes irte, por favor; otra vez, no. Ya he perdido a demasiada gente, por favor, Theo. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Ahora el chico lloraba sin intentar ocultarlo y pegó su frente a la de Alice.

\- Ojalá pudiera - susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Theo, por favor… - la rubia apenas era capaz de hablar entre sollozos.

El muchacho se recostó con dolor. Su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada, más sonora. Sus ojos miraban a la chica, llorosos y agradecidos, a la vez que arrepentidos. No quería irse todavía, sabía que no podía dejarla atrás; pero la vida se le escapaba entre las manos sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla y el tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, no lo olvides. Te quiero, pequeña - consiguió articular, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Alice se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. El chico le respondió débilmente y, cuando la rubia se incorporó, se encontró con su mirada, inexpresiva, clavada en el techo. Su pecho ya no subía y ni bajaba, pero una expresión de felicidad había quedado grabada en su rostro, para siempre.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

Bueno, ya sé que dije que intentaría subir rápido, pero la verdad que casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir y, además, no tenía inspiración. Es decir, sabía perfectamente lo que quería que pasara en este capítulo, pero no la forma exacta de reproducirlo, y he tenido que escribirlo varias veces hasta dar con la versión exacta... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Desde luego no podréis quejaros de que no pasan cosas porque vamos... es que pasa de todo 😊

Para empezar, los que realmente no se esperaran la muerte de Fred, espero que no estén muy consternados. Sentía que debía reproducirla, pero con más profundidad. Rowling no le dedicó mucho tiempo, pero yo quería enfatizarla; se lo que es tener un gemelo en primera persona, y por ello quería plasmar la reacción de George, aunque con las palabras se quede corto... es que yo siento que realmente me quedaría sola, que la mitad de mí se moriría... lo que lloré escribiendo el principio del capítulo... Pero ha quedado tal y como quería, así que mereció la pena :)

Hemos visto cómo Draco vuelve a entrar en acción y conoce a los Scamander... y sí, Newt todavía lleva su maletín, ¿o acaso esperábais que no lo llevara siempre encima? ;)

Snape ha muerto y Harry ha observado los recuerdos que le ha legado, los mismos que ve en el libro original, solo que su reacción será algo distinta, aunque habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para verla :) **¿Qué creéis que pensará de Snape y su madre?**

Hemos visto también la decisión de Draco de abandonar a los mortífagos y cómo su madre se ha enterado de algo... aunque ni quiera creer que sea verdad, ni esté segura de ello. Habrá que esperar también para ver cómo va reaccionando y desarrollándose todo ;)

Y por último, sin enrollarme mucho más... no sé si alguno se lo esperaba o no, pero la idea era que os pillara a todos por sorpresa, como me pillaron a mí en el libro el resto de muertes. Es cierto que pasas un mal rato, pero la guerra es la guerra, y no todos pueden salir vivos de ella. Nott ha conseguido lo que quería, matar a su padre, pero quiero justificarlo; él en verdad estaba lleno de amor que dar, pero también tenía mucho odio, mucho resentimiento. Lo que no quería era pintarlo como alguien sádico para que quedara una mala imagen de él, y espero que no le hayáis perdido cariño... aunque, probablemente, después de acabar con él, a la que hayáis perdido cariño sea a mí... si es que Nott era un amor, como para no quererlo. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo tenía claro que tenía que morir, pero su muerte está justificada, y lo explicaré más adelante, mientras, espero que no me odiéis demasiado :)

Y sí, muchos lo sabíais, pero otros no; Alice y Theo estaban juntos. Ellos eran la pareja que tan oculta permanecía; si volvéis a leeros los capítulos en los que aparece Alice, ahora que lo sabéis os va a parecer obvio, porque voy dando muchas señales leves :) Eso sí, la pobre no hace más que perder gente, la verdad que me da mucha pena... pero tenía que acabar el capítulo así, es que es tan bonito... el amor todo lo puede, y fue amor lo que hizo que Nott y Draco reflexionaran; el amor hacia una hija de _muggles,_ que les trastocó la vida para siempre ❤

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo y qué opináis de Theo? ¿Era como esperábais?**

Antes de nada, respondo a las reviews de todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por privado:

\- **Guest 1:** quizás me equivoque, pero imagino que eres Meg (?) Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y que coincidas tanto con cómo se va desarrollándo :) Y sí, Harry y Ginny son tan monos... les daré algún momento más, pero no muchos porque el final de la historia se centra en Dramione (ahora definitivamente sé que eres tú, así que hola reina ❣). Sí, por fin Luna cobró algo de protagonismo y además con Rolf... es que me encanta, pero no tanto como su abuelo ;P Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y espero que hayas disfrutado (y llorado) con el capítulo :) Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que pronto pueda subir otro nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome cielo, muchos besos 😘❤

\- **Guest 2:** hola cielo, antes de nada muchas gracias por leerme y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia ❣ Lo siento muchísimo por la espera pero es que no me da la vida para más; espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo con el capítulo y que te haya gustado, déjame tu opinión para que pueda saber que opinas del desarrollo de la batalla :) Muchísimos besos amor 😘❤

Y esto es todo por hoy :) Antes de iros, no olvidéis **darle al Go,** **dejarme una review** con vuestra opinión, **seguirme en instagram** para estar al tanto de todas las actualizaciones y **recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos y/o familiares,** para que esta gran familia pueda crecer todavía más :)

Muchísimas gracias una semana más por leerme, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo escribiendo y espero que, con las vacaciones de Navidad, me de tiempo a escribir el próximo capítulo (soy positiva en cuanto a ello), os iré informando en la página de instagram que hay en mi biografía, y podéis contactar conmigo también a través de ahí :)

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;**

 **\- Daphnea ❤**


	44. LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS III

\- Yo también te quiero - logró farfullar Alice antes de dejarse caer a un lado, hecha un ovillo, sollozando. Ginny acudió rápidamente a acogerla entre sus brazos, acunándola para tratar de tranquilizarla, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que su dolor fuera más llevadero.

Draco también lloraba, doblado de rodillas por el dolor, reclinado sobre el cuerpo de quien había sido su mejor amigo, y Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento de que todo el Gran Comedor había observado la escena. Pero ya no le importaba, tenía que estar ahí para Draco.

Se arrodilló a su lado y el chico se dejó envolver en un abrazo; y apretándola contra sí con toda la fuerza del mundo, como para intentar sofocar la pena, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, lloró las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo toda la vida. Aquello era algo para lo que, definitivamente, no estaba preparado. Durante meses había vivido con el miedo de que a Hermione le pasara algo, pero siempre había dado por seguro que Nott estaría a su lado. Y era demasiado importante en su vida para aceptar que se había ido, así sin más.

Hermione notaba como el chico se sobrecogía en sus brazos; la castaña quería evitar llorar, porque sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte. Le acarició el pelo, enredado y polvoriento por la batalla, y lo acunó, rota de verlo así: Draco siempre enseñaba lo mejor de sí mismo, nunca dejaba que nadie lo viera como a alguien débil y, en esos momentos en los que se mostraba tan humano, Hermione se sentía perdida, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Y sin embargo, se sentía agradecida. Pensaba en Alice y se le erizaba la piel; la idea de que la guerra le hubiera arrebatado a Draco… no, no podía soportarla. Siguió apaciguándolo, sintiéndose afortunada de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, de que, contra todo pronóstico, estuvieran reunidos de nuevo. Independientemente de lo que pasara esa noche, se mantendrían juntos, porque ahora se sentían fuertes de nuevo.

Pasaron los minutos, aunque a Hermione se le antojó una eternidad. Draco al fin destensó su abrazo y se separó unos centímetros para mirarla, con los ojos teñidos de rojo por las lágrimas.

\- Te quiero - susurró Hermione casi sin pensarlo. Draco sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna; era la primera vez que la castaña se lo decía. No pudo evitar pensar que oírle decir eso era lo mejor que le había pasado, que, de alguna forma, sabía que era la indicada.

El rubio apoyó su frente contra la de la chica, todavía temblando, y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Él también pensaba en Alice; no sabía cómo había podido pasar por alto la relación con su amigo y lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes. Eso le hubiera ayudado a comprender los motivos verdaderos que el chico tenía para cambiar de bando, que eran los mismos que los suyos; el amor. Una chica, hija de _muggles_ , que había llegado para revolucionarlo todo.

\- No creía que fuéramos a volver a vernos, parecía imposible - susurró el chico con la voz rota, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando de nuevo, tras tanto tiempo, su olor -. Te quiero - respondió al fin.

Sellaron aquel pacto con un beso firme y melancólico, con un beso íntimo y comunicativo, con el que se dijeron todo aquello que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras. Ese beso, el primero en tanto tiempo, les ayudó a recuperar fuerzas y cuando se separaron, Hermione pudo advertir una sonrisa, todavía algo lejana, en la boca del chico.

\- Voy a estar contigo para todo - susurró Hermione, situando su mano sobre la del chico, que todavía descansaba sobre su mejilla -. Juntos nada podrá contra nosotros.

Draco tragó saliva y no se atrevió a formular la pregunta. Acababan de rencontrarse, y tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar del embarazo más adelante, y en un lugar más privado. O al menos, eso esperaba.

\- Creo que debería dar alguna explicación a los miembros de la Orden - susurró Hermione tras mirarlos de reojo, advirtiendo las miradas de desconfianza, desconcierto e incluso repulsión de los presentes en el Gran Comedor -. Por las barbas de Merlín, ni siquiera sé que decirles.

\- Que soy el hombre de tu vida - dijo Draco, mirándola sin que se atisbara ningún asomo de burla en su rostro.

La castaña abrió la boca para responder pero, al no tener nada que decir, la cerró. Se volvió para mirar a Nott y apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco, que se giró hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que…

\- Es duro - terminó Hermione por él.

Ambos se quedaron observando a Theo en silencio. Su pelo negro, despeinado y apelmazado por la sangre; su ropa, empapada también de rojo; su mirada…

Hermione se inclinó sobre él y, con manos temblorosas, le cerró los ojos, ocultando para siempre el par de iris azules que tan rápido acostumbraban a moverse, desvelando a una persona inquieta, curiosa, sagaz.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así - añadió Draco.

La castaña lo miró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

\- Tranquilo - Draco suspiró y notó como un nudo se tensaba en su garganta -. Incluso cuando dormía, no podía parar de revolverse - soltó una risa melancólica y contuvo las lágrimas -. Era un incordio compartir habitación con él.

Hermione le dio la mano al rubio.

\- No te tortures de esa manera.

\- Debería haber estado con él. Debería haberlo persuadido de asesinar a su padre o, al menos, ayudado. Yo tendría que haberlo salvado, pero me prioricé a mí por delante del resto y ahora está muerto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que te priorizaras a ti.

\- Siempre lo hago, Hermione. Porque soy un maldito egoísta, y…

\- Y uno de los hombres más maravillosos que conozco - el rubio se giró para mirarla -. Draco, la lucha interna que tú has llevado no la soportaría casi nadie. Te has atrevido a dar la espalda a tus principios y a modificar tus valores. Tienes uno de los corazones más puros que conozco, por mucho que tú, y el resto de la gente, os inclinéis a pensar lo contrario. Yo he visto más allá de esa fachada - lo miró a los ojos y sonrió -. y lo que he visto, es admirable.

El rubio no podía aguantar más la pregunta. No podía soportar más palabras dulces, ni el sentimiento cálido que se extendía por él cada vez que la chica lo miraba, ni la sensación que le producía volver a oír su voz. Cuando más rato la escuchaba, más se enamoraba de ella, y más imposible veía tener que separarse de su lado.

\- ¿Estás decidida a seguir adelante con…?

Hermione se alejó un poco de él, notando de pronto una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Adoptó una actitud segura y asintió.

\- Me costó mucho hacerme a la idea, pero estoy totalmente segura de lo que quiero.

Draco asintió. El problema era que él también estaba seguro de lo que quería, y no veía la forma de que sus intereses llegaran a un acuerdo.

\- Es solo que… bueno, deberíamos hablarlo, ¿no? Ya sabes, darle vueltas al asunto, juntos.

Hermione lo observó en silencio. De pronto, lo sintió más lejano que nunca. Se arrepintió de haberlo alabado tanto hacía apenas unos segundos y se puso en pie. Quizás sí fuera el egoísta que él creía ser.

\- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con la Orden.

\- Espera, no pretendía…

\- No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto, Draco.

El rubio se levantó, mirando a Theo al alejarse andando con la chica, y siguió susurrando:

\- Yo solo digo que has tomado una decisión sin consultarme, y resulta que yo tengo la mitad de culpa.

\- Oh perdón, quizás debería haber ido a Malfoy Manor otra vez para aclarar las cosas.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que he luchado por ti estos últimos meses.

\- Eso no te excusa.

\- Estás diciendo tonterías - se exasperó el chico, que a decir verdad no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. ¿Pero de qué hablaba Hermione? Está bien, la embarazada era ella, pero él era uno de los padres. Y, quisiera o no, le gustaría tener algo de poder decisivo.

\- Draco, te digo que no es momento para…

\- ¿Ese es George Weasley? - susurró Draco abriendo mucho los ojos. Hermione siguió la mirada del rubio y negó con la cabeza, notando de nuevo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

\- Fred - murmuró.

El rubio se volvió hacia ella en silencio. Efectivamente, había estado en lo cierto; un Weasley había muerto esa noche. Sin saber por qué, eso le produjo un ligero malestar y se removió, incómodo.

\- Lo siento.

Hermione asintió.

\- Yo también. Tienes razón, hablaremos. Pero no aquí ni ahora.

Draco asintió también y miró a su alrededor, indeciso.

\- Quizás debería ir con Alice.

\- Sí.

Draco buscó a la Hufflepuff hasta encontrarla en un rincón y apartó la mirada; no sabría ni qué decirle.

\- Bueno pues… no sé, intenta que no me odien demasiado - le dijo a Hermione, mirando a los miembros de la Orden a sus espaldas.

\- Soy buena haciendo magia, Draco, pero no tanto.

El rubio no sonrió pero su semblante se relajó, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le susurró:

\- Gracias. Por todo.

Hermione asintió y sonrió, apretándole la mano en un gesto cariñoso y reconfortante.

\- Saldremos de esta juntos.

Se giró y se acercó a los señores Weasley, que le sonrieron con algo de desconfianza. Hermione suspiró.

\- Por favor, antes de nada, tengo un montón de explicaciones que darles.

* * *

Harry salió al fresco aire de la noche y se encaminó hacia el Bosque Prohibido, enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Demasiadas personas habían muerto esa noche y, una vez más, estaba convencido de que era por su culpa. Todo había comenzado con él, hacia 16 años; pero acabaría esa misma noche, ahora lo sabía.

Las revelaciones de lo observado en los recuerdos de Snape habían surtido un profundo efecto en el joven, que ya no sabía que pensar. Snape había estado enamorado de su madre y la había tratado de proteger hasta la muerte… sí, todo eso estaba muy bien, pero tenía que verlo desde las dos perspectivas. Draco había cambiado sus creencias por Hermione; Snape, no. Se había limitado a actuar desde lejos, amando a Lily a la vez que la despreciaba solo por su sangre, complicando su vida todavía más si era posible. El exprofesor no le caía mal, pero era imposible que esos recuerdos lo justificaran; se había reído de él durante 6 largos años, y nada, nada, podría cambiar eso. Enamorado o no, protegiéndolo a él o no, todo lo hacía por obsesión. Por obsesión a su madre, Lily, que no correspondió su afecto. Por obsesión a su padre, James, que había ganado su corazón. Por una obsesión que llegaba a resultar insana. Snape podría haber tenido momentos de bondad, pero su corazón era oscuro, y Harry no podía obviarlo.

De nuevo, revivió la charla entre Snape y Dumbledore. Así que a eso se refería el director antes, al decirle que volverían a verse… todo ese tiempo, tantos años, había protegido a Harry solo para dejarlo morir en el momento adecuado. ¿Y qué debía pensar él? ¿Que Dumbledore no se lo había contado porque le tenía aprecio? ¿O quizás que no le importaba tanto como el exdirector quería que pareciera? La simple idea le producía un dolor profundo que tenía un ligero toque de traición, aunque con Dumbledore siempre lo acechaba el mismo sentimiento: le daba la información a la mitad y lo dejaba que él descubriera el resto y, por instructivo que pudiera ser, resultaba frustrante.

Cuando hubo llegado a la linde del bosque, se dio la vuelta para observar, por última vez, el castillo. El único lugar en el mundo que recordaba al que podía llamar hogar. El único sitio en el que sentía que encajaba. Y por eso no podía dejar que lo destruyeran más, ni a sus amigos. Debía entregarse, y debía hacerlo ya; si ese era su destino, estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Sacó la snitch dorada del bolsillo de la túnica y la giró entre sus dedos, nervioso. De alguna manera, comprendía lo que tenía que hacer; la rozó con sus labios y cuando la frase volvió a aparecer en la superficie metálica, susurró:

\- "Me abro al cierre". Estoy preparado para morir.

La esfera vibró levemente y, con delicadeza, se abrió para mostrar lo que guardaba en el interior: una piedra, no mucho mayor que su uña, delicadamente labrada y hecha de un material negro pero de un resplandor cegador. La cogió, con las manos temblorosas, y cerró los ojos, sin ninguna duda de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Notó un cambio en el ambiente y, al abrirlos de nuevo, sintió que estos se empañaban.

\- Hola, cariño - susurró su madre, cuyos ojos, del mismo tono de verde, también estaban húmedos.

\- Estás mucho más mayor de lo que te recordaba - susurró otra voz conocida a sus espaldas, y se volvió para mirar a Sirius, que sonreía junto a Remus. Lupin estaba tal y como lo recordaba, y eso le provocó una punzada en el pecho; había muerto hacía tan solo una hora.

Por último, se giró hacia su padre y sintió otra punzada aguda. Eran… eran iguales. Excepto los ojos, claro, pero eso ya lo sabía.

\- Sois…

\- ¿Jóvenes? - terminó su padre con una amplia sonrisa que se tornó melancólica -. teníamos 21 años, Harry.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Es que... sí, sabía que sus padres eran jóvenes pero tenerlos delante era... era totalmente diferente.

\- Siento mucho lo que os pasó. Fue todo por mi culpa - un nudo enorme se había formado en su garganta, dispuesto a no desaparecer, y tenía que hacer terribles esfuerzos para no temblar.

\- Nadie tiene la culpa de estar marcado por una profecía, Harry - susurró su madre, mirándolo con ternura -. Tu padre y yo moriríamos mil veces más si fuera necesario para protegerte.

\- Todos lo haríamos - asintió su padrino.

\- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Sirius. Quería tanto ir a vivir contigo y entonces... - negó con la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos, sabiendo que nunca se irían del todo -. ¿Me reuniré con vosotros cuando muera?

Lily sonrió.

\- Pronto estaremos todos juntos, cielo.

Harry tragó saliva. Evitaba incluso pestañear, porque no quería perderse nada de ese momento; era perfecto. La ira hervía por sus venas: su vida debería haber sido así, pero Voldemort se lo había arrebatado.

\- Remus, tu hijo. Os oí a ti y a Tonks, pero creí que no os haría falta ayuda. Podría haberos ayudado y…

\- Nadie podía saber lo que nos pasaría, Harry. No es culpa tuya, nada de esto es culpa tuya; la gente muere en las guerras, aunque duela aceptarlo. Has actuado siempre con una determinación envidiable, y ahora vuelves a hacerlo. Todos nos enorgullecemos de haber luchado contigo.

\- Yo cuidaré de Teddy.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, triste.

\- Lo sé. Recuérdale que lo queremos, y que no tuvimos otra opción. Tú sabrás lo que hacer.

\- Has sido muy valiente, cariño - añadió Lily.

\- Todos estamos orgullosos de ti - continuó James, que casi estaba más emocionado que ella.

\- Tu padre incluso tiene envidia de tus dotes de buscador. Eres mejor jugador de quidditch de lo que él lo fue nunca.

James sonrió y se revolvió el pelo.

\- Claro que lo es. Y tan listo como su madre.

Harry se hubiera quedado allí toda la vida. Era como si el espejo del Oesed hubiera hecho realidad sus deseos más profundos; de pronto, la fábula de los tres hermanos cobrara sentido, y comprendía por qué el hermano mediano se había quitado la vida, al no poder recuperar a su amada. Tener delante a alguien querido, pero sin tenerlo realmente, era infinitamente doloroso. Pero no podía olvidar que tenía una misión entre manos y se dijo, casi con alivio, que esa misma noche volvería a estar con su familia. Sonrió de medio lado y los miró, agradecido.

\- Ojalá hubiera podido crecer con vosotros.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, y Harry notó un amago de pena en sus semblantes.

\- Deberíamos haber estado juntos, todos - suspiró Remus.

\- Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser, Harry - dijo su padre, tratando de reconfortarlo -. Pero tú lo has hecho excelentemente.

\- Vaya James, ¿es la primera vez que usas una palabra de 6 sílabas? - sonrió Lily mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

\- Ya sabes, las reservo para ocasiones especiales - y le dio un besó en la coronilla.

Harry sonrió.

\- Os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti - respondió Sirius -. Y suponemos que te alegrará saber que hemos encontrado otro nuevo cuarto merodeador.

\- Ese Fred Weasley siempre nos había caído bien - afirmó James -. Lleva las bromas en la sangre.

Harry se quedó sin habla unos instantes.

\- Vosotros… ¿en serio?

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

\- Cariño, dale las gracias a Molly de mi parte. Dile que… que cuidaremos de Fred, tanto como ella ha cuidado de ti.

Harry se frotó los ojos, borrosos, y asintió.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- El deber llama - concluyó su padre, sonriendo -. No olvides nunca que te queremos.

\- Mucho - afirmó Remus.

\- Y pase lo que pase - terminó su madre -. Eres el mejor regalo que podríamos haber pedido.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Gracias a ti, Harry - sonrió Sirius -. Ahora debes irte.

El moreno asintió hacia su padrino y echó un último vistazo a las personas reunidas a su alrededor. Su madre, con su resplandeciente cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos; su padre, con el pelo revuelto y las gafas torcidas, ambos tan jóvenes que dolía verlos. Sirius, con una expresión de felicidad que solo había visto una vez, cuando le dijo que quería irse a vivir con él; y Remus, a la vez triste y contento, por lo que dejaba atrás y por lo que acababa de recuperar.

En silencio, dejó que la piedra resbalara entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, y cuando abrió los ojos, el bosque estaba tan oscuro y frío como hacía escasos minutos, y no había nada que le permitiera identificar si lo que acababa de vivir era real o no, aunque de alguna forma sabía que lo era. Tomó aire y, con más coraje que nunca, se encaminó hacia lo que sabía que sería su final.

* * *

\- Mi Señor, no podemos estar seguros de que el chico vaya a venir - susurró Bellatrix, mirando a los árboles desesperanzada.

\- Lo hará. Es demasiado incauto, y creerá que así no va a morir nadie más - afirmó con contundencia Voldemort, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su alargada y estrecha varita.

\- ¿Pero en serio cree que después de tantos años escapando va a entregarse así sin más? Porque quiz...

Una rama crujió a lo lejos, y unas pisadas amortiguadas comenzaron a acercarse. Todos los mortífagos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, y tras ellos, un hombre atado fuertemente a un árbol y con profundos rasguños por todo el cuerpo comenzó a revolverse.

Harry apareció entonces en el claro, sereno y resuelto. Pero su semblante cambió cuando vio a su amigo.

\- ¿Hagrid?

El guardabosques reaccionó con brutalidad y comenzó a intentar zafarse, mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Harry, tienes que irte! ¡No deberías haber venido, van a matarte!

Voldemort sonrió y lanzó un hechizo que dejó inconsciente al semi-gigante.

\- El noble de Potter ha venido a frenar la matanza. Muy considerado de tu parte.

Harry apartó los ojos de Hagrid y miró a su enemigo con calma.

\- No podía morir nadie más por mi culpa.

\- Es esa tendencia a pensar que eres el centro del universo es lo que va a causarte la muerte, Potter. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

\- Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno tiene que acabar con el otro, ¿no?

\- Hoy la profecía se resolverá, después de tantos años -. dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita de saúco y unos dedos esqueléticos y pálidos como el marfil.

\- Jura que cuando lo hagas, os marcharéis. Y también dejaréis a Hagrid libre.

Voldemort sonrió de lado.

\- No tengo por qué prometer nada. Los sangres pura no recibirán ningún castigo. En cuanto a los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia… bueno, supongo que pronto te encontrarás con tus amigos.

Los mortífagos rieron a su alrededor con tono aprobatorio.

\- Mi muerte no significa tu victoria- añadió Harry, mientras se erguía cuan largo era. Ya no estaba nervioso, ya no sentía miedo; había llegado su hora, y estaba preparado para morir.

\- Oh, pero sí que lo significa, Potter. Mata al símbolo de una revolución, y acabarás con la revolución - de pronto, su expresión de tensó mientras su entrecejo se fruncía -. Y ahora, mamá y papá te están esperando. _¡Avada kedavra!_

Harry vio venir hacia sí el haz de luz verde y sintió que una fuerza brutal lo golpeaba en el pecho. Después, todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Draco miraba a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ya no lo trataban como a un enemigo, pero seguía sintiéndose un intruso. La pérdida de Nott todavía le oprimía el pecho, pero no podía preocuparse ahora por eso. Lloraría por él cuando la guerra hubiera acabado, ahora no podía permitirse el lujo.

Hermione corría de un lado a otro, intentando ayudar a los heridos, consolando a los más pequeños que habían logrado escapar del control de McGonagall y quedarse a la batalla y organizando a los que no sabían qué debían hacer. La castaña de pronto buscó a su alrededor hasta que lo encontró, y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, una expresión que Draco conocía muy bien: estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Has visto a Harry?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- Hace un rato que no sé nada de él - la petición que Potter le había hecho antes de desaparecer le seguía pareciendo rara, pero el moreno le había pedido que no contara nada y Draco prefería no llevarle la contraria, ahora que por fin lo habían aceptado.

\- Estoy preocupada por él. Debería estar aquí.

\- No le des más vueltas, Hermione, seguramente esté ayudando en algún otro piso a buscar más heridos.

La chica asintió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Harry se volvió para mirar al director una última vez y, en menos de un pestañeo, se encontró tendido en un suelo húmedo, negro, frío.

\- Mi Señor, ¿está bien? - oyó a lo lejos.

Varias metros tras el chico, Voldemort se levantó, apartando de un manotazo la mano de Bellatrix.

\- No sé que ha podido ocurrir, es muy raro que… - de pronto, observó el cuerpo de Harry -. ¿Está muerto? - su tono era de alegría, casi de desconcierto.

\- Lo parece, pero Potter es más difícil de matar que una cucaracha - añadió un mortífago, secundado por varios gruñidos.

Voldemort lo observó con cautela. El Gryffindor no se movía, pero no podía confiarse. Observó a los reunidos y al final se decidió:

\- Narcissa, por favor, comprueba si respira.

La mujer rubia, sorprendida de que se dirigiera directamente a ella, tomó aire y asintió. Se acercó a pasos lentos y pesados hasta Harry, que sentía cada paso como una pesadilla, y se inclinó a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo, pudo comprobar que el muchacho respiraba y, sabiendo que podría arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, le susurró:

\- Hazte el muerto, es la única alternativa que te queda.

El corazón de Harry, que casi se había detenido al oír a la mujer acercarse, volvió a latir de manera más regular. ¿Acababa Narcissa Malfoy de salvarle la vida?

La mortífaga se volvió hacia los demás y dijo, convincentemente:

-. ¡Está muerto!

\- ¡NO! ¡HARRY, NO! - Hagrid acababa de volver en sí, y observaba el cadáver de su amigo postrado como un trapo, mientras lágrimas de dolor deslizaban por su mejilla.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido! - gritó una mujer mientras le lanzaba una piedra que le provocó una herida en la cabeza, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Voldemort lanzó un grito de triunfó y apuntó a su enemigo.

\- _¡Crucio!_ \- el moreno se elevó varios metros, mientras notaba que sus huesos ardían de dolor, pero supo que no podía hacer nada para resistirse. Soportó la tortura lo mejor que pudo y, cuando cayó al suelo, otro rayo de luz roja volvió a impactar contra él, y luego otro y otro más hasta que tuvo la sensación de que una apisonadora acababa de pasarle por encima. Pero recordaba a sus padres, a sus amigos, a tanta gente que dependía de él, y sabía que no podía permitirse dar un paso en falso. Se mantendría impasible tanto tiempo como hiciera falta.

Todavía entre la algarabía general, Voldemort se volvió hacia el guardabosques.

\- Desatadlo, que sea él quien lleve el cadáver.

Un mortífago obedeció su orden y, ya desatado, el hombre recibió un puñetazo certero de Hagrid, que lo dejó sin consciencia.

\- _¡Crucio!_ \- gritó de nuevo Voldemort, esta vez apuntando al semi-gigante, que se retorció entre quejidos -. No seas necio. Si no quieres morir aquí y ahora, haz lo que te decimos. Coge al chico.

Hagrid se acercó, tambaleante, todavía llorando, y recogió el cuerpo de Harry con la mayor delicadeza posible. Lo abrazó fuertemente y sollozó contra él, recordando la primera vez que lo había tenido entre sus brazos, cuando este apenas tenía un año.

El moreno sintió que algo se le quebraba dentro pero, después de haber conocido a Hagrid durante 7 años, sabía que no podía desvelarle que estaba vivo. Si algo no sabía el guardabosques, era mentir o guardar un secreto. Así que dejó que su amigo sufriera, mientras sentía que lo trasladaba a lo largo de cientos de metros, todavía sollozando y con los clamores de los mortífagos de fondo, hasta que salieron del Bosque Prohibido.

Voldemort se puso a la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlos.

\- Vuestro esfuerzo será recompensado hoy. A partir de ahora, nadie podrá detenernos. Vamos a ganar la guerra y después, eliminaremos a todos los impuros.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con multitud de gritos de alabanza y, sin perder ni un segundo, se encaminaron hacia el castillo, que había quedado destrozado casi en una cuarta parte de su estructura.

* * *

\- ¡Se están acercando! ¡Vuelven los mortífagos! - gritó Hannah Abbott, que vigilaba el jardín a través de una ventana del Gran Comedor.

McGonagall se levantó y se puso en medio de la sala, repartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡Cerrad las puertas de esta sala, que nadie pueda acercarse a los heridos! ¡Saldremos a defender el castillo y ganaremos esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas!

Todos secundaron sus gritos, salieron corriendo y se detuvieron ante la puerta del castillo, en el patio principal. Desde que pusieron un pie en la escaleras, notaro que algo iba mal: los mortífagos, todavía lejos, se acercaban sin preocupaciones, como si no tuvieran ninguna intención de luchar; como si la lucha ya hubiera acabado. Y entre ellos…

\- ¿Hagrid? - murmuró Ron. Pero conforme el hombre se acercaba, su expresión se tornó aterrorizada -. No, no, no puede ser…

\- ¡Potter! - la profesora McGonagall lanzó un grito quejumbroso, profundamente dolido, y se adelantó, sintiendo como le fallaba la voz, mientras un rumor aterrorizado se extendía entre los que ya podían observar el inerte cuerpo del muchacho en brazos del guardabosques. Harry abrió los ojos lo justo para poder distinguir, con el corazón en el puño por no poder hacer nada para que supieran que estaba vivo, como la entrada del castillo se llenaba de gente.

El ambiente se revolucionó en cuestión de segundos, tanto que Hermione salió a las puertas a observar la escena, buscando con la mirada a Draco que enseguida acudió a su lado, y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caerse.

\- No puede ser, él no… ¡Harry! - gimió mientras se dejaba deslizar a lo largo de la pared, hasta caer en los brazos de Draco, que la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras que no lograban tranquilizarla.

\- ¡NO! - el grito de Ginny fue el más tardío y, al a vez, el más desgarrador, y se prolongó en el aire, quebrando cualquier atisbo de esperanza o coraje que le quedaran. La pelirroja echó a correr y tuvo que ser frenada por su padre, que la agarró contra sí entre convulsiones provocadas por el llanto.

\- Ginny, cariño, Harry no querría que te hubieras sacrificado a lo tonto - susurró mientras la pelirroja seguía forcejeando, mirando rota el cuerpo de su novio.

Para Harry, escuchar las voces de sus amigos, llamándolo a gritos, fue peor que cualquier maldición Cruciatus, pero su atención se desvió levemente cuando oyó un siseo y observó que Nagini se deslizaba entre los mortífagos, que la dejaron pasar con miedo hasta que se situó junto a su dueño.

A unos 20 metros de distancia del castillo, los mortífagos se detuvieron. Ahora ya todos podían diferenciar el rostro de Voldemort; la mayoría de ellos había oído hablar de él, había visto retratos, pero, desde que Peter Pettegrew lo devolvió a la vida en aquel cementerio olvidado, nadie excepto Harry, Dumbledore y los mortífagos habían estado cara a cara con él. Y la tenue luz de la luna, en conjunto con el débil resplandor de las antorchas restantes en el castillo y la presencia del cadáver de Harry Potter a su lado, parecía lo más terrorífico que jamás hubieran presenciado. Algo que te dejaba sin habla solo con observarlo.

-¡Silencio! - hubo un bramido y un estallido de luz, y todos obedecieron a la fuerza -. ¡Todo ha terminado! ¡Harry Potter ha caído! Ponlo a mis pies, Hagrid, que es donde le corresponde estar - con reticencia y empujado por varios mortífagos, el guardabosques se vio obligado a depositar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo delante de Voldemort, que se volvió hacia sus enemigos con jubilo -. ¡Nunca fue más que un crío que que confió en que otros se sacrificarían por él! - gritó con su voz aguda desde la distancia, aunque todos lo oyeron como si estuviera a su lado. Sonaba frío, irreal -. Aquellos cuya sangre y raíces sean puras, podrán rendirse ahora mismo, y serán perdonados. Estáis todavía a tiempo de arrepentiros, y seréis acogidos entre nuestras filas.

Nadie se movió y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, sus pupilas rojas fijaron su atención en algo que no había observado antes y sonrió complacido. El rubio permanecía en la entrada, junto a la chica a la que debía haber matado: no había cumplido su misión, pero ahora ya no importaba porque Hermione Granger moriría esa misma noche, como todos los _sangres sucia_.

\- Draco Malfoy, tu tiempo ha terminado, luego recibirás tu castigo. Ahora, vuelve al lugar en el que debes estar - señaló con su huesuda mano a la fila de mortífagos y esperó a que el rubio avanzara, cosa que no ocurrió.

Draco apretó los puños, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil y todas las miradas, expectantes, se fijaban en él. Por suerte, su madre ya no se encontraba entre los mortífagos, pero eso no hacía la situación menos peligrosa.

\- En cuanto puedas, huye - susurró a Hermione, para después mirar a Voldemort a los ojos y decir, con todo el desprecio que había reunido durante largos años -. Este es el lugar en el que debo estar.

Voldemort se mostró sorprendido durante un segundo y, tras recomponer su semblante cruel, se giró para mirar a los mortífagos y añadió:

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Lucius Malfoy, siempre presumiendo de la pureza de tu linaje, y resulta que tenías a un propio traidor en tu casa.

Lucius tenía la cara roja por la ira, y temblaba como si fuera a explotar. Observó a su hijo como si estuviera observando a una babosa y, tras escupir, dijo con un tono de voz cortante como el acero:

\- Ese ya no es mi hijo. Yo mismo lo mataré si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- La tendrás - asintió Voldemort -. Pero creo que no has observado todos los detalles.

Tras un breve silencio, fue una mortífaga la primera que lo dijo.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy está junto a la chica! ¡La ha estado protegiendo!

Un murmullo comenzó a extenderse entre los presentes, cuando alguien más recordó:

\- ¡Por eso se ofreció a llevar a cabo la misión!

\- ¡Estaba con ellos desde el principio!

\- ¡No mató a Dumbledore!

Y así fueron sucediéndose acusaciones y acusaciones, que cada vez generaban un revuelo mayor hasta tal punto que se volvieron contra Lucius, dispuesto a hacerle pagar los pecados de su hijo. Pero en ese momento, una última observación, tan cierta como las anteriores, hizo que todos se quedaran helados. Era algo real, tangible, fácil de suponer, pero demasiado difícil de creer para que nadie lo hubiera dicho antes. Y fue su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, la que apuntilló, como si estuviera haciendo el comentario más asqueroso del mundo:

\- No solo está con ellos, sino que está con ella. Y ella, esa asquerosa _sangre sucia_ , está embarazada de él - la noticia cayó sobre la multitud con la fuerza de un chaparrón. Averiguarlo había resultado tan sencillo como hilar situaciones: cuando los había encontrado en Malfoy Manor, pensando que Draco la había atrapado; cuando escaparon de la mansión, claramente ayudados por alguien desde dentro; cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada y Draco aceptó cumplir la misión… tantas cosas que debería haber visto antes y no había visto.

Draco apretó la mano de Hermione, situándose delante suya para protegerla con su cuerpo y a la vez confirmando las suposiciones de los mortífagos. Todos los miraban, y no había nada correcto, ni incorrecto, que decir para hacer la situación menos tensa. La noticia de su relación había salido a la luz junto con la del embarazo en el momento más inconveniente, y temía que morirían por ello.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Eso es mentira! - Lucius giró en torno a sí, dispuesto a encarar a tantos como hiciera falta -. ¡Será un traidor, pero no es un traidor a la sangre! ¡Es un Malfoy, y lo hemos educado para ello!

En su interior, Draco sonrió y supo que sería él quien dejara caer a su padre.

\- ¿Cuál crees que es la razón de que no aceptara que me comprometiérais con nadie? Estoy harto de vuestras tonterías respecto a la sangre y a su origen. Ningún linaje es totalmente puro, y decir lo contrario es mentir. Incluso vuestro Señor Tenebroso es mestizo, si no me equivoco - recordaba que Hermione se lo había contado en una de sus charlas nocturnas, y realmente lo dijo sin pensarlo. Pero eso desató el desorden.

El propio Voldemort, con la posición tensa y el rostro desencajado, se volvió para localizar a los mortífagos que ponían en duda su descendencia y disparó sendos rayos verdes que hicieron que se desplomaran muertos en el acto. Un silencio mortal se extendió por los jardines, y Draco volvió a apretar la mano de Hermione.

\- Yo mismo me encargaré de que tu muerte sea especialmente dolorosa, Draco Malfoy - dijo perdiendo la compostura por unos instantes -. Y créeme, dolerá tanto que acabarás suplicando que te mate cuanto antes. Y después, tu asquerosa chica y esa aberración nonata sufrirán el mismo destino, como consecuencia de tus acciones imprudentes e impuras -. desde la distancia, Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Que los mortífagos supieran que descendía de padre _muggle_ era, sin duda, lo peor que alguien podría haber dicho en aquel momento. Tenía que reconocer que Draco había estado acertado ahí, aunque fuera insensato por su parte.

\- Rendiros o morid - declaró Voldemort de nuevo, recuperando el control de la situación.

\- ¡Púdrete en el infierno! ¡Harry te venció! - gritó Ron, que ya no podía contenerse más, con la voz rota y una mirada iracunda. Aquel día había perdido muchas cosas, y no se rendiría sin alcanzar una venganza, aunque le costara la vida. Los defensores de Hogwarts empezaron a gritar e insultar de nuevo, hasta que otro estallido más potente volvió a apagar las voces.

\- Ron Weasley, tu familia es una vergüenza para el mundo mágico. Si os rendís, moriréis rápidamente y sin dolor. Si no os rendís... será más divertido - Ron apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente pero Alice Bramson, a su lado, le susurró algo y consiguió que se detuviera.- ¿Acaso crees que tu amigo era muy valiente? Lo mataron cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo - mintió Voldemort, complacido de ver la duda en los ojos de sus enemigos.

Entonces Harry oyó una carrera y un grito, y luego otro estallido, un destello de luz y un gruñido de dolor. Abrió apenas los ojos: alguien se había separado del grupo y embestido a Voldemort. La figura cayó al suelo, víctima de un encantamiento de desarme y Voldemort arrojó la varita de su agresor a un lado, riendo.

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Quién se ha ofrecido como voluntario para demostrar qué les pasa a quienes siguen luchando cuando la batalla está perdida?

Bellatrix rió con regocijo e informó:

\- ¡Es Neville Longbottom, mi señor! ¡El chico que tantos problemas ha causado a los Carrow! El hijo de los aurores, ¿ os acordáis?

\- Sí, ya me acuerdo - afirmó Voldemort viendo cómo Neville se levantaba, desarmado, magullado y desprotegido en la tierra de nadie que separaba a los supervivinetes de los mortífagos -. Pero tú eres un sangre limpia, ¿verdad, mi valiente amigo?

\- ¿Y qué? - contestó Neville, que se había levantado con los puños apretados.

\- Demuestras temple y valentía, y desciendes de una noble estirpe, así que serás un valioso mortífago. Necesitamos gente como tú, Neville Longbottom.

El chico enrojeció de furia ante semejante declaración.

\- ¡Me uniré a vosotros el día que se congele el infierno! - espetó Neville -. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! - chilló, y la multitud detrás suya respondió con vítores que los encantamientos silenciadores de Voldemort no lograron reprimir.

\- Muy bien, si así lo quieres, Longbottom, volveremos al plan original. La responsabilidad es tuya - añadió Voldemort sin perturbarse.

El hombre agitó la varita de saúco y unos segundos más tarde, un pájaro deforme voló desde el castillo hasta posarse en su mano. El Señor Tenebroso lo cogió y lo mostró a la multitud.

\- Ya no volverá a haber otra Ceremonia de Selección en el colegio Hogwarts, y tampoco casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, servirán para todos - esperó, para ver si alguien más se atrevía a objetar algo contra su procedencia o la pureza de su linaje -. ¿No es así, Neville Longbottom?

Apuntó con su varita al joven, que se quedó rígido e inmóvil, y le plantó el sombrero en la cabeza, produciendo una gran agitación por parte de los defensores de Hogwarts.

\- Ahora, Longbottom va a mostraros qué les ocurre a quienes son lo bastante estúpidos para seguir oponiéndose a mí -. Y con una sacudida, prendió fuego al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los gritos colmaron el amanecer. Luna tuvo que reprimir a Rolf, que se adelantó varita en ristre, y a su lado, Newt Scamander, ya reconocido por todos, se aferró con fuerza a su maletín, dudando si debería o no utilizarlo. Mientras, Neville estaba envuelto en llamas, y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Del Bosque Prohibido llegó un murmullo suave que fue tornándose en un grito de batalla, mientras cientos de cascos trotaban a lo lejos y lluvias de flechas colmaban el aire, provocando que los mortífagos se separaran y distrajeran. Además, Grawp bordeó el castillo y bramó: "¡Jaggi!", provocando que los gigantes de Voldemort respondieran a su vez y corrieran hacia él, provocando que todo el suelo temblara. Harry aprovechó para sacar la capa de invisibilidad de su túnica, se la echó por encima y se alejó de un brinco, y entonces Neville también se movió.

Con un movimiento fluido se libró de la maldición y se le cayó de la cabeza el llameante sombrero. Sacó de su interior un objeto de plata con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura y, como si hubiera nacido para ello, como si llevara toda la vida preparándose para ese momento, degolló a Nagini, cuya cabeza salió despedida hacia arriba, para después evaporarse en una nube turbia que dejó ver, por un momento, una figura femenina. Newt Scamander sonrió y asintió, perdido en viejos recuerdos, muy lejanos a aquel lugar, y con un sencillo clic, abrió su maleta y se sumergió en el interior. Pero Voldemort no sonreía y, si no hubiera sido por el encantamiento protector que Harry situó entre Voldemort y Neville, hubiera acabado con el muchacho.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde está Harry?! - bramó Hagrid, pero justo entonces llegaron los centauros y el caos se desató. Buckbeak, centauros, gigantes, y demás criaturas que ninguno, excepto quizás Luna y Rolf, conocían, sobrevolaban el cielo y asediaban la tierra, haciendo que los magos, de ambos bandos, tuvieran que refugiarse en el castillo. Harry lanzaba embrujos y maldiciones a tantos mortífagos como podía, que se desplomaban sin saber quién los había alcanzado. El moreno se vio arrastrado hacia el vestíbulo, donde se giró para buscar a Voldemort. Los centauros Bane, Ronan y Magorian irrumpieron en el hall y las puertas del Gran Comedor se sellaron, impidiendo que se pudiera acceder a los heridos.

Draco agarró la mano de Hermione y giró en torno a sí, tratando de encontrar alguna escapatoria donde la chica estuviera segura. Echaron a correr, sorteando amigos y enemigos, esquivando a los elfos domésticos que corrían por los pasillos dispuestos a unirse a la lucha, hasta que una figura les cerró el paso. El rubio se detuvo en seco y alzó su varita, adelantándose a la chica. Hermione se también se puso en guardia, deseosa de no entrar en combate y poner en peligro al bebé, pero lista para hacerlo si era necesario.

\- Tus crímenes son injustificables - susurró Lucius Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Hermione pudo observar como la varita temblaba en la mano del rubio y tragó saliva.

\- Tus ideales no me representan y nunca lo han hecho - respondió su hijo, con tanto aplomo como fue capaz de reunir -. Has venido aquí a matarme pero si no te vas, me veré obligado a ser yo el que acabe contigo - Draco no estaba seguro de si quería o no matar a su padre. Le traía recuerdos demasiado recientes y dolorosos sobre el destino de su mejor amigo y, a la vez, sabía que nunca estaría en paz si su padre seguía con vida.

\- ¡Traidor! ¡Deshonra de la familia! ¡Ojalá hubieras nacido muerto! - espetó Lucius con furia, mientras observaba a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Temblaba furiosamente y se aferraba a su varita como si fuera lo único que le permitía no perder la cordura.

\- Fuera de aquí - siguió el joven impasible -. Déjanos ir o…

\- _¡Avada kedabra!_ \- Draco logró desviar el hechizo a tiempo y se irguió, más decidido que antes. Aquel hechizo había ido dirigido a Hermione, no a él. Y eso era algo que no permitiría.

El joven reunió todo su resentimiento interior y, con amargura, respondió con un contrahechizo. Comenzó una reñida pelea entre padre e hijo; una pelea en la que la sangre se enfrentaba, y se enfrentaba justo por eso; Hermione se retiró contra la pared y se sintió pequeña e impotente. No sabía si podría defender a Draco pero tampoco podía dejar que muriera. Por eso, no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando lanzó un potente _Confundus_ a quien, en condiciones normales, habría sido su suegro. El hombre, pillado por sorpresa, perdió la atención durante unos momentos. Draco dudó y, en el último instante, hubo algo en su interior que lo echó para atrás. Por ello, cuando disparó no fue a matar:

\- _¡Sectumsempra!_ \- aquel hechizo traía demasiados malos recuerdos de tiempos pasados, y sintió que un escalofrío de terror le recorría la espalda cuando su padre se derrumbó al suelo entre convulsiones, y numerosos y profundos cortes comenzaron a aparecer en su piel hasta que se desmayó en un creciente charco de su propia sangre.

Durante los próximos segundos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Draco, jadeante, se volvió hacia Hermione, que lo observaba con una pena infinita en su rostro.

\- Draco… - el rubio negó y cerró los ojos.

\- No he podido… no he podido - dijo, tratando de recuperar el aire y liberar el nudo de su garganta.

\- Es tu padre - añadió Hermione, que se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. Un sudor frío resbalaba por el semblante del Slytherin, que miró a la Gryffindor profundamente, con los ojos surcados en lágrimas.

\- Hermione, ¿no lo ves? Yo nunca he tenido un padre real. ¿Cómo quieres que me convierta en uno?

La castaña sintió como si le acabaran de echar por encima un jarro de agua fría. Así que era eso lo que atormentaba a Draco… ese sentimiento de que no sería capaz de hacerlo, esa tendencia a menospreciarse que tanto había desarrollado durante el último año.

Hermione le giró la cara hacia sí y juntó sus frentes hasta que la respiración del chico se relajó.

\- Eres uno de los hombres más maravillosos que conozco. Y tu padre no te define. Tú no eres como él.

\- Yo…

\- No, Draco, suficiente. No voy a dejar que te autodesprecies más, ¿me entiendes? - el rubio la miró y vio que hablaba en serio. Su mano se entrelazó con la de la chica, que seguía apoyada en su mejilla, y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más llegue.

Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Y Lucius? Morirá si lo dejamos aquí.

Draco lo miró y puso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ese cerdo es como las cucarachas; siempre encuentra la manera de sobrevivir.

* * *

Harry observó a Kreacher pasar por delante suya, seguido por una comitiva de elfos domésticos:

\- ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad por mi amo, el defensor de los elfos domésticos! ¡Derrotad al Señor Tenebroso en nombre del valiente Regulus! ¡Luchad! - los elfos arremetían sin piedad contra las pantorrillas y tobillos de los mortífagos, que caían como moscas, superados en número y abrumados por las maldiciones, al tiempo que se arrancaban las flechas y las heridas o trataban de escapar, sin conseguirlo.

Harry se abrió paso hasta el centro del _Hall_ principal, donde Voldemort atacaba a todo el que se le pusiera a tiro. Vio cómo George y Lee Jordan derribaban a Yaxley; cómo Hagrid arrojaba a la otra punta de la estancia a Macnair; como Ron y Neville abatían a Fenrir Greyback. Mientras, Voldemort peleaba contra McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley, que lo esquivaban sin poder reducirlo.

A unos cincuenta metros de su amo, Bellatrix luchaba con Ginny, Lunna y Rolf. Aun siendo tres contra uno, la mortífaga igualaba sus fuerzas. Harry vio como una maldición asesina pasaba rozando a Ginny, que se salvó de la muerte por los pelos, y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando lo apartaron de un empujón.

\- ¡Mi hija no, mala bruja!

La señora Weasley corrió hacia Bellatrix, y la mortífaga soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Apartaos de aquí! - les gritó la señora Weasley a los chicos y haciendo un molinete con la varita, se dispuso a luchar contra Bellatrix. De las dos varitas salían chorros de luz y alrededor de las brujas el suelo se recalentó y empezó a resquebrajarse. Ambas mujeres peleaban a muerte.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Apartaos! - gritaba la señora Weasley cuando alguien trataba de intervenir para ayudarla. Cientos de personas se situaron en las paredes observando los combates de Voldemort y Bellatrix, y Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin saber en cuál debía intervenir.

\- ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? - se burló Bellatrix, dando saltos para esquivar las maldiciones de Molly -. ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?

\- ¡Nunca… volverás… a tocar… a nuestros hijos! - chilló la señora Weasley. La maldición de Molly golpeó en el centro del pecho de Bellatrix, cuya sonrisa de regodeo se quedó estática. Por unos instantes la bruja fue consciente de lo que había pasado, pero luego se derrumbó y la multitud se puso a bramar. Voldemort soltó un horrible chillido y un estallido de fuerza salió de su varita.

McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn salieron despedidos hacia atrás mientras la rabia de Voldemort estallaba. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y apuntó a Molly Weasley, y Harry se interpuso justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Protego! - bramó, haciendo que Voldemort girara en busca del responsable.

Entonces, el muchacho se quitó la capa de invisibilidad ante los gritos y aclamaciones.

\- ¡Es él!

\- ¡Es Harry!

\- ¡Harry!

\- ¡Está vivo!

Pero pronto el miedo atenazó a la multitud, y se hizo un repentino y completo silencio cuando Voldemort y Harry, mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

* * *

 **❤ ¡Y fin del capítulo! ❤**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que la espera es DEMASIADO larga pero creedme cuando digo que en Navidades no tuve ni un minuto para sentarme a escribir porque al acabar tenía exámenes, y desde entonces he estado encontrando huecos aquí y allá para poder terminar el capítulo y hacerlo tan bueno como pudiera. Antes de nada he de decir: **gran parte de lo que sucede al final es exactamente igual a lo que J.K. Rowling escribió en el séptimo libro.** Normalmente cojo solo ideas, pero en esta ocasión no sabía cómo hacerlo y, tras varios intentos, decidí que lo mejor era ponerlo tal y como está en la historia original, añadiendo, por supuesto, los toques de Dramione que dan sentido a esta historia :)

Sí, sé que os he dejado en un momento muy interesante e imagino que no estaréis muy contentos conmigo ahora mismo, pero hay que guardar algo para el que será, definitivamente y como habréis sospechado, el último capítulo. Es que no me lo creo, llevo más de dos años con esta historia que empecé casi sin darme cuenta, y que se ha extendido durante más de 40 capítulos, llegando a muchísima más gente de la que hubiera esperado en un primer momento. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! (Aunque no me voy a poner melancólica, eso pasará en el próximo capítulo en el que os informaré sobre futuros proyectos y como podéis ayudarme en ellos 😜).

Supongo que seguiréis todavía dándole vueltas a cómo afectará la noticia del embarazo al final, qué ocurrirá cuando acabe la batalla (si es que gana Harry, porque todo no lo voy a copiar de los libros claro 😜), qué tengo pensado que ocurra en el epílogo (que estará entro del próximo capítulo)... y voy a intentar que tengáis que esperar poco para verlo, porque yo tengo unas ganas de tener la historia finalizada que no os podéis imaginar :)

En este capítulo hemos visto básicamente cómo Harry, tras ver los recuerdos de Snape (a quien no perdona tan fácil como en la historia original) se encamina al bosque y se encuentra con sus seres queridos gracias a la piedra de la resurrección (le he dado mi toque personal para que quedara más bonito). Después, se entrega pero como es obvio no muere, aunque me he saltado la conversación con Dumbledore porque entiendo que los que estáis aquí habéis leído los libros y sabéis que pasa (si no, le explica que él mismo era un horrocrux y que al matarlo Voldemort no ha matado a Harry, sino solo a la parte de su alma que vivía en él y que se creó cuando mató a sus padres sin que él fuera siquiera consciente). Respecto a lo demás, hemos terminado la despedida de Nott (hasta yo me odio por eso, pero era necesario para el curso de la guerra 😂) y hemos visto que a Draco, aunque un poco a regañadientes, ya lo aceptan, lo cual es positivo :)

Aun así, tenemos a unos mortífagos muy resentidos por la traición de Draco, y a un ejército de Dumbledore todavía sorprendido por la noticia del embarazo. De momento no pueden preocuparse por eso pero está claro que, quien gane la guerra, tendrá un papel decisivo en el destino de la pareja. **¿Qué creéis que os deparará el próximo capítulo?** Ay que emoción, que ganas de terminarlo ya para poder compartirlo con todos 😋

Antes de despedirme, contestaré a todos aquellos que me mandaron review y no he podido responder por privado:

\- **Meg:** como de costumbre, hola una capítulo más reina ❤ ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué esperas del siguiente? Me interesa mucho saber qué creéis que va a ocurrir (aunque no os voy a mentir, ya tengo la historia exacta en mi cabeza), y sobre todo qué os está pareciendo el desenlace de la historia. ¿Cumple vuestras expectativas? ¡Espero que sí :)! Por lo del trabajo no te preocupes, la única que tiene que pedir perdón por ser tardía soy yo 🙇 ️ Me enternece que te conmoviera lo de Theo, es lo que buscaba con ello :) Todos estábamos enamorados de Theo y ni siquiera lo sabíamos hasta este momento 😂 Respecto a los recuerdos de Snape, he escrito lo que yo hubiera visto lógico que pasara en el libro, porque sí, Snape al final estaba enamorado y todo eso, pero no podemos olvidar que fue malvado con Harry durante 7 años ... a mí no me convence Snape, la verdad, siempre he sido más de James :) Una vez más discúlpame por la espera, y ojalá pronto pueda compartir con vosotros el último capítulo, pero hasta entonces, disfruta de los que de momento tenemos :) Muchísimos besos amor, gracias por seguir leyéndome aun con la tardanza 😘❤

\- **Guest:** hola cielo ❤, antes de nada muchísimas gracias por leerme y tomarte tiempo en dejarme tu opinión, ya sabéis que me encanta saber lo que pensáis :) Me he sentido culpable al leerte jeje, siento las muertes pero eran necesarias, la gente muere en las guerras y eso tenía que estar reflejado en la historia :) Siento muchísimo la tardanza y espero terminar el último capítulo lo antes posible, que hasta yo misma me muero de ganas :) Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo y que haya cumplido tus expectativas, mil besos y hasta el próximo 😘❤

La verdad es que me quedé un poco decepcionada porque no muchos de vosotros me escribisteis, y teniendo tan avanzada la historia me muero de ganas de saber qué pensáis. Por eso, me gustaría que este capítulo os atrevierais... es que escribir sin saber qué os está pareciendo o sin tener señales de vida es un poco desalentador escribir una historia :( Aun así muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis, es solo que me gustaría que **dejárais review** si tuviérais un momento :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si la intriga no acaba con vosotros antes 😜), no olvidéis **escribirme, darle al Go y recomendar la historia a vuestros amigos,** para que pueda llegar a más gente y esta pequeña familia siga creciendo :)

Con todo el cariño del mundo, un capítulo más;

-Daphnea ❤

* * *

 **P.D.:** Me gustaría plantearos algunas preguntas sobre las que tengo especial curiosidad en saber vuestra opinión;

 **¿Qué opináis de que Draco no haya matado a su padre? ¿Creéis que este morirá de todas formas?** Si no, **¿cuál va a ser el destino de Lucius?**

 **¿Y Narcissa, realmente apoyará a su hijo pase lo que pase?**

 **¿Habrá bebé, o no?**

 **¿Vivirán Hermione y Draco?**

Muchas preguntas sin resolver, cuanto más lo penséis más se os ocurrirán... pero el próximo capítulo os las resolverá todas, lo prometo :) Dejadme vuestras respuestas y os responderé (sin spoilers, claro 😉). De nuevo y hasta entonces, lo único que tengo que decir es: **muchísimas gracias por leerme, os quiero ❤**


End file.
